Justice League Convergence: DCAU Series Part 17
by Loki's Son
Summary: CONTROL and the World Army have decided to make their play at long last. But in order to do so CONTROL has to coordinate the efforts of the Legion of Doom, the Injustice League, the Injustice Society, and several mystical players on a cosmic scale. The goal is simple: to assure CONTROL absolute mastery over the human race.
1. Chapter 1

10 Justice League Convergence

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League Unlimited or the DCAU universe elements. These intellectual properties are owned by DC Comics and Warner Brothers Animation and to their parent company Time Warner. Now that I've observed the legal niceties I can say that this installment of the series comes in direct answer to several requests and pleas for me to continue. I can say that after a year and half absence from this universe it is both exciting and intimidating to return. How well I do so will be for the individual reader to decide. **

* * *

><p>The prison transport made its way through traffic as it started to head out of Manhattan to the Interstate to transit to Belle Reeve Prison. Stryker's Island had been adequate to temporarily house the former Suicide Squad members in the weeks following the Atlantean invasion but now cell's in Belle Reeve had been prepared for the inmates. As it was, special precautions had to be taken aboard the bus.<p>

King Shark was shackled, hand and foot, to the floor. Psi wore an inhibitor collar that blocked her psychokinetic powers from working. Shrapnel sat in a box with an eye slit. Meanwhile, El Diablo, Black Spider, Punch and Jewelee looked rather morose as they vacantly stared out the windows while handcuffed.

Three SUVs and a 15 passenger van all marked "United Nations" suddenly passed the bus on one side and came to a screeching halt in its path. The guards were irate. Those in the cage with the prisoners aimed weapons at them while the driver got on the radio with their dispatcher and the remaining two guards went to confront the UN personnel.

Suddenly, the driver screeched out, "Oh my God!"

He threw the bus into reverse and smashed into the vehicle behind him. An arrow shot through the windshield and into the driver's eye. The doors of the bus were ripped apart and Stompa suddenly came aboard. Behind her Gilotina strode towards the cage.

The guards discharged their shotguns at the pair. Stompa took the blasts but to no effect. She wiped buckshot pellets off of her tunic.

"Really?" Stompa asked scornfully, "You meet a real life goddess and this is how you react?"

She kicked the cage door down and then shoulder checked the first guard. He flew into the other and they tumbled down. Gilotina pushed past Stompa and ran each guard through with a sword. She then slashed the cables holding King Shark while Stompa yanked Shrapnel's mini-prison open.

"What about our handcuffs" Punch whined.

"There's no time," Gilotina informed him.

Approaching sirens alerted the former government agents of the reality of that statement. Gilotina led them off of the bus, "Go to the marked vehicles."

CADMUS, and later ARGUS, had liberated the members of Task Force X to serve on dangerous covert missions. Could the UN be doing the same? Punch and Jewelee climbed aboard an SUV to find the Riddler driving.

"Hold on. We'll be making a rapid exit," he warned.

* * *

><p>King Shark and Shrapnel found the van emptied of all seats except for a couch in the back. The Calendar Man gave them a similar warning and then proceeded to follow the Riddler. Psi, El Diablo, and Black Spider joined Plastique in a third SUV and she also pulled out.<p>

"Get ready for some noise," Plastique warned them.

* * *

><p>Police cars converged from both directs. Artemiz volleyed arrows into one group. Each time she chose the driver. As a result, the cars would go out of control and smash into other vehicles.<p>

Gilotina faced down three squad cars with officers poised with weapons drawn and bearing on her, "You might want to withdraw."

Stompa burst out of the bus and literally ran over a cop car. She kicked another into the third and then rejoined Gilotina. Gilotina shook her head.

"Show off," she scolded.

The air filled with the noise of sirens. Stompa smiled, "Looks like the fireworks are about to go off."

Gilotina called Artemiz off, "It'll happen any second now."

The third United Nations SUV detonated. The shock wave ripped though the street. Automobiles crumpled and building windows were also smashed. All the police and pedestrians were knocked off of their feet.

Those that could manage were stunned by the sight of the three Female Furies walking through the flames. They calmly opened a boom tube and withdrew. Everyone wondered who the hell had been aboard that bus to warrant such an escape.

* * *

><p>The United Nations vehicles reversed course and headed east until they could enter the crossway that accessed the Brooklyn Bridge. Crossing on the bridge, they went onto the Brooklyn-Queens Expressway and only turned when they reached the Flatbush Ave. exit. Travelling down Flatbush Ave. they reached a gated manor house across from Prospect Park. They were now in the Bedford-Stuyvesant and Flatbush region.<p>

UN guards stood post at the gates. As the vehicles gained access, the newly liberated passengers saw that the UN troops also patrolled the grounds. A large garage was revealed to have a ramp leading to an underground parking facility.

The Riddler took charge of the newcomers. Calendar Man and Plastique went their own ways. Riddler escorted them to a locker facility. They, minus Shrapnel, were shown their individual lockers. Inside, their gear had been gathered. Riddler gave them ten minutes and then someone would be along to collect them.

"What about this frickin' collar?" Psi had to ask.

"And these shackles?" King Shark wondered.

"A specialist will be with you as soon as I'm gone," Riddler smiled and then he departed.

"What the hell have we gotten into?" El Diablo wondered, "This is the Legion of Doom we're talking about."

"Maybe they're recruiting," Punch theorized.

Jewelee backhanded his arm, "Get serious. Even Waller barely wanted us. In the end even she didn't."

"Ahem," Dr. Sivana cleared his throat.

"It's a gnome," Punch joked.

"Say that again and your cuffs will be wedged up an orifice so far they'll never vacate your body," Sivana warned.

"Yes sir," Punch meekly kowtowed.

Sivana got them all freed in minutes. Psi frowned, "What happens now?"

"Now you get dressed and then an associate will lead you to your explanation," Sivana duly informed them. And then he too was gone.

They were all dressed and ready when the Ultra-Humanite appeared, "Excellent! You're all ready."

"Ready to find out what gives," Psi retorted, "You people want something from us. What is it?"

"I see your time with the government has made you wary. Good. You'll need that," Ultra-Humanite admitted, "Now if you'll follow me?"

Having no real viable options, they did as he asked.

* * *

><p>The former Task Force X agents were brought into a large sitting room. Oversized and reinforced chairs had been provided for Shrapnel and King Shark. A buffet table also dominated a corner. King Shark was delighted to see a chest of raw fish and shrimp was there as well. The others cast curious glances Ultra-Humanite's way.<p>

"Your host has been temporarily detained," he explained, "Please help yourself. The wet bar is hidden in the closet."

The group gathered together food samples. El Diablo proved adept at mixing drinks. Shrapnel tested his chair and found that it held. King Shark lugged the whole chest over to his seat and plopped down to eat.

"Right now, I am so grateful I can't smell anything," Shrapnel admitted.

"Your loss," King Shark replied.

Punch and Jewelee occupied a love seat. Psi took a chair to herself. Black Spider, sans mask, and El Diablo occupied opposite ends of the couch. Then a door leading directly into a den area opened and Luthor emerged. He wore his most pleasant smile.

"I see you're all here," he said in an ingratiating tone.

"Cut the crap," Psi retorted, "What do you want?"

"Your illustrious company, of course," Luthor laid on the charm, "In the Legion of Doom."

"Why now?" Black Spider broke his protracted silence, "You could've recruited us years ago."

"To be frank, I underestimated you," Luthor divulged, "Waller's interest in you caught my own. I was regaled by your after action reports. I saw the value you had as covert operatives."

"Which still means you want something for springing us," Psi got back to business, "What is it?"

"I want you to return the favor," Luthor stated simply, "A large number of our members are currently incarcerated. Membership in the Legion of Doom comes with a guarantee that as long as any member remains free they will liberate their captive comrades."

"So liberate them already," Psi quipped.

"Most of our present company are not physical combatants. They wage battle with their minds," Luthor explained.

"So we're hired guns," El Diablo summarized, "What happens when the others are free?"

"Then you join us and enjoy the fringe benefits of associating with our merry band," Luthor offered.

"There's gotta be more," Jewelee said.

"Like what?" Luthor was amused.

"To be blunt, show us the money," Punch stated.

"Every member of the Legion is guaranteed a one million dollar annual retainer," Luthor divulged, "Any proceeds from criminal activities above and beyond that earn a one million dollar fee for each and every activity. Proceeds from these activities are equally shared amongst participants."

"Speak English," King Shark demanded.

"You're guaranteed a million dollars a year just for membership. Participate in any sanctioned activity and you're guaranteed another million per outing. Each activity earns that base salary. Anything you steal you split amongst your teammates that participated in that mission," Luthor laid it out, "Fair enough?"

"So, we bust your buddies out of the clink and we get a million dollars?" Shrapnel wanted proof.

"Two million. You're forgetting the annual retainer. And that's just the beginning of your personal profits," Luthor declared, "What? You thought we spent time together because we like one another? Hardly. This is a business enterprise. Pure and simple."

"I'm not saying I'll do it, but where are the Legion people being held?" Psi wondered.

"An associate of mine arranged for them to be placed in Blackwater Prison," Luthor announced.

"That's not a supermax!" Black Spider protested, "Who could arrange that?"

"She also arranged for your transfer to occur today. The route, number of guards, and vehicle choice were all carefully determined for our benefit," Luthor revealed.

"Is _she_ also a member of the Legion?" El Diablo inquired.

"No," Luthor stated, "She is an independent operator. She exchanges favors with the Legion. Her means and methods are entirely her own. As are her motives."

"When did the Legion of Doom join the UN?" King Shark suddenly brought up, "I thought the Justice League was their go to operation."

"The times are changing," Luthor wore a cunning smile, "We are being given sanction to kill every member of the Justice League and the United Nations will applaud when we do so."

"What do you say?" Luthor asked.

"Give us a minute," Psi requested.

Luthor and the Ultra-Humanite retreated into the den. Ultra-Humanite asked Luthor, "Will they do it?"

"They've already signed up," Luthor smiled triumphantly; "It may take them a minute or two to acknowledge that fact but they are already in."

"I'll alert Supreme and the Female Furies that they're a 'go'," Ultra-Humanite replied.

There was a knock at the door and Luthor smiled, "You do that. I'm back on."

* * *

><p>The exterior guards at Blackwater Prison didn't even see Supreme come at them. All they knew was that they heard and felt his impact in the prison walls. Guided by a schematic provided by the White Rabbit, he went straight for the spatial disruptor. Smashing the machine, he knew his lovely Lashina was now coming.<p>

The newest Legionnaires transited through a boom tube for the first time. They walked between the wormhole's energy walls and emerged in the prison yard. The Female Furies immediately went into motion. The newcomers struggled to keep up.

The White Rabbit had sent a wave of attorneys to Blackwater to consult with the Legionnaires incarcerated there. She'd also altered their yard rotation so all of them were present outside of the prison's wall at the same time. That is, with the notable exception of one.

Lashina and the Furies were smashing their way through the prison's interior on a quest for a single cell. That cell housed Bernadeth. Lashina had consulted her Master, Darkseid, and he had bid her to liberate Bernadeth and have her rejoin the Female Furies. This grated on Lashina's nerves but she was utterly loyal to Darkseid so she would comply.

Lashina stood in front of Bernadeth's cell and she smiled coldly, "I have to admit, it does my heart some good to see you reduced to this."

"The Master has commanded you to free me, hasn't he?" Bernadeth wore a smug smile.

"Yes," Lashina said with disgust.

"And has he also made me leader of the Female Furies." Bernadeth couldn't help but rub in.

"No," Lashina said with satisfaction, "I am the leader. You are the mongrel. You will leap at my commands or I will inform Granny that you have been disobedient."

Bernadeth's jaw dropped. Lashina savored this as she continued, "You see, the Master approved of my punishing you. You threatened the safety of your fellow Furies. That will not be tolerated. Granny Goodness will now be observing you in action from now on. The _slightest_ hint of insubordination and you'll do time in the agony booth."

"My brother would never inflict such a horror upon me," Bernadeth haughtily declared.

"Desaad has boasted the he will proudly serve the Master in dispensing any and all punishments to any of the Elite regardless of who they are," Lashina threw that fact in Bernadeth's face, "You have been warned."

Lashina smiled sweetly, "Can you play by the rules from now on?"

"Of course," Bernadeth snapped.

Lashina turned to Speed Queen, "Free her. In fact, free every prisoner."

"That wasn't in our mandate," Bloody Mary reminded her leader.

Lashina grinned, "If the heroes are too busy chasing _them_ down they'll have no time for our trail."

Speed Queen raced to each control booth on each level. Mad Harriet released all of the locks on her floor. Malice Vundabar released her allotted prisoners. And Gilotina did the same on the third.

Supreme joined his lover before Bernadeth's cell, "Come with us, bitch."

"I'm happy to see you too," Bernadeth grumbled.

* * *

><p>The Female Furies reached the yard to discover the Legion had put down the guards. King Shark had torn his way through the assembled guard battalions. Psi had wrenched their weapons out of their hands and used them on their owners. Shrapnel had mounted the roof and "detonated", hurling bits of his metal body at each tower.<p>

Black Spider, El Diablo, Punch and Jewelee had handled crowd control. When the Furies returned, they opened the boom tube. It spirited the Legionnaires a world away to Thailand. There, in a semi-forgotten jungle temple, the Legion of Doom had set up shop.

The technical members of the Legion had spared no expense equipping the temple with the latest hardware and gadgets. The Penguin had procured armaments. Luthor had bribed the locals and the central government to simply look the other way. And so they did.

The jungle foliage created a canopy that blocked observation from satellites. The abundant life and tropical heat obscured infrared thermal readings. It would take a hard target search to stumble upon them. And even then, the intruders would have to deal with the aforementioned jungle, its denizens, and the Legion's personalized countermeasures. For the first time since losing the Dome, the Legion was safe from its enemies.

* * *

><p>The Justice League did indeed send a unit to assist in recovering the escaped convicts. With their assistance, the authorities were able to round everyone except the Legionnaires up within 24 hours. The US Marshal's Service was beside themselves with gratitude.<p>

Superman, however, was beside himself; "I can't believe we haven't found Luthor yet!"

Shayera and Flash exchanged worried looks while Diana tried to talk some sense into him, "Luthor was never a prisoner within Blackwater Prison. We knew going into this that he wouldn't be here."

"Well, he should have been!" Superman huffed.

Diana stepped aside while John tried speaking with him. She met with Shayera and Flash, "Very well, I concede the point. You can access our apartment and collect your samples tomorrow."

"I'd say it's just in time," Shayera said wryly.

Diana gazed at Clark, "Probably."

* * *

><p>The next day, at 8:15 AM local time, Shayera and Flash teleported into Clark and Diana's apartment. Clark was at the <em>Daily Planet<em> offices checking in for a staff meeting. As the roving Superman/Justice League beat reporter he only had to attend for editorial meetings.

Diana was aboard the _Watchtower_ while Alexandra Kent was at the Day Center Academy in Fawcett City. There, Tawky Tawny and Uncle Dudley watched over the JLU personnel's children as well as those of local clients. Since Tawky Tawny was a bit of a local celebrity, the Academy was extremely popular. It was already expanding its physical site after purchasing all of the adjacent properties. They also operated for 24 hours, seven days a week. This fit into the irregular schedules of many of its clients.

* * *

><p>Shayera and Flash collected many food samples. Diana had provided a list of foods that were solely consumed by Clark. It was an impressive array of items.<p>

They whisked away back to the _Watchtower_ so Flash could begin his examination. Mr. Terrific sat in on it and assisted. They had a forensic lab all to themselves. Both men felt right at home.

Shayera excused herself and went to a research cubicle. Diana eschewed shopping so the Kents had their food selected and delivered by a grocery chain. Diana just updated and modified a weekly online shopping list and a delivery person arrived the next day. The only food items that Diana personally chose were fruits and vegetables. She had a few select street carts that she patronized.

Shayera had a list of market employees and, after cross referencing criminal and financial information, she also had a list of potential suspects. Returning to the forensic lab, she found Flash and Mr. Terrific concluding their examinations. Both of them appeared rather upset.

"Did you find something?" Shayera inquired.

"Superman's being poisoned!" Flash blurted.

"Isn't he immune to poisons?" Shayera wryly asked.

Mr. Terrific stepped in, "Select foods have been laced with a fine kryptonite powder. Foods such as his instant oatmeal and other prepared foodstuffs all exhibit tampering."

"But would kryptonite alone contribute to the symptoms he's displayed?" Shayera wanted to know.

"No," Mr. Terrific acknowledged, "But there are also traces of a nerve toxin. That agent breaks down the tissues of the frontal lobes. Degradation of that portion of the brain would easily explain Superman's increasing…cognitive difficulties. The kryptonite lowers his immunity and makes him vulnerable to the toxin."

"In other words, he's dumb and getting dumber," Flash interjected.

"Thank you, Flash," Shayera dryly responded, "I do know what 'cognitive functioning' implies."

She thought about it for a moment, "We need to tell him _with_ Diana present as well."

"Oh boy," Flash grumped, "This is going to go over well."

Shayera though the Flash had finally mastered the art of understatement.


	2. Chapter 2

21 Justice League Convergence

"I don't believe it!" Superman practically shouted. As it was, the fist he used to emphasize his point caved in the metal examination table he was standing next to.

"Check the data," Mr. Terrific said firmly.

"You check it," Superman snapped.

"I have and the findings are conclusive," Mr. Terrific assured him.

"I refuse to believe it," Superman stubbornly held on, "I'm immune to everything."

"Except kryptonite," Mr. Terrific reminded him, "And the kryptonite lacing your food weakens your resistance to the nerve toxin. It's also slowly killing you as it builds up in your body."

"Impossible!" Superman actually shouted, "I can't be killed."

Mr. Terrific gave him a pitying look, "Do you know why you're acting this way and you won't believe me?"

"Because you're a liar," Superman accused.

"It's because your frontal lobes are decomposing. People with retrograded frontal lobes often times engage in criminal acts because their sense of right and wrong has disintegrated," Mr. Terrific described.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Superman growled.

"Not yet but I don't think that day is far off," Mr. Terrific calmly stated.

"Why you…!" Superman drew back his fist.

"Clark!" Diana suddenly interposed herself between her husband and Mr. Terrific, "You just proved his point."

Superman stared at her in stunned silence. He literally stared at his poised fist before he dropped his arm to his side, "Oh my God. What am I doing?"

"You're reacting to two very deadly poisons in your body," Mr. Terrific explained, "The human mind is a finely balanced instrument. The neurochemistry has to be precisely tuned or there is a mental breakdown. Kryptonian physiology is similar but that balance is even more crucial because of all the gifts bestowed upon by the influence of a yellow sun."

"But how?" Superman wanted to know.

"Shayera suspects your food delivery service. She and the Flash have gone to Metropolis to confront a list of suspects she has compiled," Mr. Terrific explained.

"Where are they?" Superman was agitated again.

"_Clark_!" Diana grated, "You will let Shayera and the Flash do this on their own. You'll only be in their way."

Superman was affronted by the mere suggestion that he would be an interference. Diana's cold glare made him back off from insisting on going down to Metropolis. What was wrong with him? It was like he was becoming Lord Superman from that strange parallel world where the Justice Lords had been feared and loathed as they ruled the world.

"Can we at least call them?" Superman pleaded.

"They're due to check in soon," Mr. Terrific shared, "You can wait here for their call."

Superman subsided. It would have to do for now. But deep in his gut, he knew it was Luthor. When he found Luthor he would break him in half for daring to tamper with his mind.

* * *

><p>Shayera and the Flash had rounded up the personal shoppers as they returned to the market. She'd questioned each in turn. She'd kept them all there until she'd ferreted out the two she really wanted to talk to.<p>

The others were dismissed but two, one male and one female, were kept behind. Shayera didn't have time to play nice, "Look, I already know you poisoned Clark Kent. What I want to know is why."

"It was poison?" the girl yelped, "They said it was vitamins."

"Who is 'they'?" Shayera steered the conversation before it went askew.

The two shoppers exchanged a worried look before the guy spoke, "We're the Kents' regulars so we were approached by two federal agents and asked to supplement his food with nutritional supplements."

"I'm not going to ask who they were because they're ID's were probably fake," Shayera replied, "But who did they say they represented?"

The girl picked up the thread, "It was some agency I'd never heard of. Something like the 'Department for Extraordinary Things'."

Shayera exchanged a glance with Flash. Then she turned to face the shoppers, "Was it the 'Department for Extraordinary Operations'?"

"Yeah!" the guy blurted, "That was it. Like Wanda said, I'd never heard of them."

"You weren't supposed to," Shayera grimly informed them. She fished a card out of her pocket, "Look, if they came back, don't talk to them. Just call this number and tell them I told you to report an emergency."

"Are we in trouble?" Wanda asked.

"No," Flash decided, "But packaging is supposed to be tamper proof precisely for this reason."

Shayera and Flash excused themselves and requested a teleport once they reached the street. Then they met with Mr. Terrific and shared the news with Superman and Wonder Woman. It was quickly decided that they should have a chat with Director Bones of the DEO.

Mr. Terrific suggested a change in personnel for this next step of the investigation. The DEO had enjoyed a working relationship with the Justice Society of America. So why not bring the JSA Founders into play? Shayera endorsed the plan and she and the Flash opted to tackle the problem from another avenue. They would approach Maxwell Lord at the JLU's UN offices.

Jay Garrick, the original Flash, joined with Sentinel and Wildcat as the group teleported to the entrance of the DEO's official HQ. They'd taken over the J. Edgar Hoover building when the FBI moved out. It lent an air to the DEO's pretending to be a government agency.

In truth, the DEO was a United Nations agency. It had a great deal of bipartisan support in the American Congress so most jurisdictional difficulties were avoided. The DEO just kept the US security organs aware of their movements and they were left alone.

The JLU was met by security in the ground floor lobby. They managed to get past that group and were escorted to the administrative level. There, they and their escorts were intercepted by a higher bracket of security. And then the stonewalling began.

Director Bones stepped out of his office to instruct his administrative aide to inform security that the JLU was prohibited from venturing further and they were to be taken back to the ground floor where they could make a proper appointment. At that point, Director Bones lit the inevitable cigar and stepped back into his office. There he found Mr. Terrific waiting for him.

Bones reached for the doorknob and three T-spheres swooped in and menacingly hovered close to him. He pulled the cigar out of his teeth, "So I take it this isn't a social call."

"Let's just say you need to answer a few questions," Mr. Terrific replied.

"I don't know if I can," Director Bones admitted.

"You'll find a way or I'll break every one of your bones," Mr. Terrific threatened.

"You do realize I wear these gloves for a reason?" Bones asked.

"Yes, your so-called 'cyanide touch'. It didn't rate when you were a hack super villain and it hardly matters now," Mr. Terrific promised.

"I see," Bones sounded resigned, "If I may, I'll call off security and have your teammates brought here."

"Sounds like a plan," Mr. Terrific allowed.

Director Bones stepped back out into his aide's office and had her call off the dogs. He resumed puffing on his cigar, "I had forgotten that electronic surveillance was blind to you. Have you ever thought about working for us?"

"The JSA worked _with_ you, Bones. That's as close as I choose to get," Mr. Terrific shared.

Director Bones moved to a door to the side of the office, "If you'd follow me? Adele, have my visitors moved into the conference room."

The JLU team entered into the conference room and Director Bones dismissed the security detail. He looked at Jay, "Tell me, does it get confusing having two Flashes around?"

"The latest is worthy of the title," Jay declared, "I'm proud to have him carry my mantle."

"Let's hope he carries it longer than your first successor," Bones snapped his gloved fingers, "But he already has, hasn't he?"

"We're not here to answer questions, Bones," Sentinel informed him, "We're here to ask them."

"Ask away," Director Bones offered, "Just don't be surprised if I refuse to answer some of them."

"Did you poison me?" Superman asked hotly.

"Yes," Director Bones answered directly.

"What?" Superman was stunned by the blunt honesty.

"Why?" Diana decided to get to heart of the matter

"I was ordered to," Director Bones replied.

"By whom? You're the head of this agency," Jay wondered.

"Everyone answers to someone," Director Bones answered philosophically, "Even you lot."

"Then who do you answer to?" Sentinel wanted to know.

"A man called CONTROL," Director Bones revealed, "And before you get uppity, I've never met him and I have no idea of who he is. All I know is that he runs every agency that matters in the United Nations."

"Surely that is the work of the Secretary-General," Diana opined.

Director Bones chuckled. It had a dry, raspy sound, "Surely even you aren't that naïve, Princess. CONTROL answers to the one thing that all ultimate leaders answer to."

"And that is?" Wildcat asked impatiently.

"A higher calling," Director Bones revealed, "Not a higher power, mind you. CONTROL doesn't seem to view anything as being higher than himself. But he does answer to his ambition."

"And that is?" Diana pressed again.

"To live up to his name," Director Bones shared, "Over everything."

"Shayera mentioned this 'CONTROL' to me," Mr. Terrific divulged, "Katana spoke of him before she disappeared. She seemed to know a lot about him. Katana said something about him controlling a World Army."

"Is this true?" Sentinel asked Director Bones.

"So the little birdies say," Bones chuckled again.

"Where is Katana then?" Superman grated, "Tell us!"

"It just so happen that I'm interested in hearing what she has to say as well," Director Bones admitted, "So I can tell you she's in San Francisco."

"What is she doing there?" Wildcat had a hunch but he wasn't ready to share it yet.

"She's looking for Sickle," Director Bone waited for a flare of recognition. Not getting one, he continued; "Sickle is one Takeo Yamashiro."

There was no response so Director Bones continued laying it out, "Takeo was the brother of one Maseo Yamashiro. Does that ring any bells?"

Again with the blank stares. Director Bones was truly disappointed, "Katana's real name is Tatsu Yamashiro. Are you getting it yet?"

"She is their sister?" Diana ventured.

"Not quite," Director Bones said dryly, "Katana was married to Maseo. He's her dead husband. Maseo Yamashiro was killed by Takeo Yamashiro. Got it yet?"

"And how did she learn that this 'Sickle' was in San Francisco?" Jay asked the dreaded question.

"Because we told her he was," Director Bones confessed, "That information was her price for joining the JLU."

Seeing the stunned looks, he shrugged; "Besides, she lives in San Francisco now so she probably would have learned it on her own. This way we got to keep our claws into her."

"What business does Katana have with Sickle?" Diana inquired.

"She intends to repay her husband's murderer," Director Bones explained.

"By killing him," Wildcat voiced what no one wanted to discuss.

"Bingo!" Director Bones acknowledge the truth.

"You must tell us where this meeting is taking place so we can stop her!" Diana insisted.

"Why should I do that?" Director Bones wondered, "Sickle is arranging an alliance between the Yakuza and the Triads. I actually have a vested interest in seeing Katana kill them before an alliance is made."

"Could she really do it?" Diana hated to ask.

"She has the skills, the mindset, and the motivation," Director Bones informed her, "What she lacks are the numbers. Alone, she doesn't stand a chance."

"Then why do you sound so happy?" Wildcat wanted to know.

"Because she isn't alone," Director Bones chuckled again, as if to a private joke.

"Who is with her?" Mr. Terrific inquired.

"None other than the Chinese operative you call 'Ri'. You see, she has an interest in the Triad boss Li like Katana has towards Sickle," Director Bones illuminated more of the picture.

"There's something you're not telling us," Wildcat surmised.

"Well, Katana and Ri have a history. Katana is the assassin that accomplished the kill that was Ri's only failure. So they don't like each other almost as much as they hate Sickle and Li," Director Bones laughed again, "It'll be a riot to see who actually walks away from all of this."

The Justice League had their answers but they didn't like any of them.

* * *

><p>Vandal Savage met the newly reconstituted Injustice Society in a conference room inside of his underground lair. The World Army HQ had abandoned its precursor underneath the United Nations complex. A unit still operated out of there. Their task was to monitor the UN delegates.<p>

The new complex was a sprawling affair underneath Hartford, Connecticut. Savage studied the Injustice Society as they stood assembled at the other end of the room. They hadn't gone straight for the refreshments. Savage appreciated that. It showed a degree of focus.

The original Injustice Society had been a counterpart to the Justice Society. It had been founded and led by the Wizard. The group had gone defunct during the JSA's thirty year absence. When the JSA reappeared, the Injustice Society members were either dead or retired.

Johnny Sorrow had gone to the ageless Wizard and inquired about forming a new Injustice Society. He'd checked in with the sons, daughters, and grandchildren of the original members. He'd come away with some takers.

Johnny Sorrow had usurped the Wizard as the leader but the mage was content to have a chance at revenge upon his old nemeses. Johnny Sorrow was so captivated by the idea he wished to retain the name despite the Justice Society's inclusion into the Justice league Unlimited. The Injustice Society had once struck fear into the hearts of the average citizen and Johnny Sorrow vowed they would once again.

Tigress had joined. She was the granddaughter of the original Tigress and the original Sportsmaster. She was as lethal as her grandmother and her mother before her and as athletic as her father and her grandfather. There was no hunting technique or sport she hadn't mastered.

Icicle had joined as well. As well as being the grandson of the original Icicle, he was Tigress' husband. Their families had stayed close throughout the decades and the happy couple were set to embark on their own crime wave when the Wizard contacted them.

Shiv was the Dragon King's daughter. She was also Stargirl's sole archenemy. Trained since birth as a fighter, her lethal skills were enhanced by her armor, which could project a variety of edged blades. Driven to a nearly psychotic furor to prove herself to her father, she was a lean killing machine.

Geo-Mancer was an unknown to everyone save the Wizard. But he had geokinetic powers to rival Sand's. His motivation was a secret but his desire to inflict harm upon the former Justice Society was an established fact.

There was also Killer Wasp. Son of the Yellow Wasp. He'd grown up watching his father's duels with Wildcat. No one knew his augmentation had come about but while Yellow Wasp had only worn cosmetic attachments to be an insect, Killer Wasp truly shared insect-like qualities. His wings were actual insect wings. He had amazing agility. And he possessed an electro blast "sting".

And finally there was Rival. Edward Clariss had been the original "Reverse Flash". Recreating the chemical formula that had endowed jay Garrick with superhuman speed, Rival adopted the Flash's costume and embarked on a crime spree posing as the original speedster. They had fought over the years between 1940-1952. In a bizarre coincidence, Rival had become trapped in the Speed Force just a year before Jay entered Ragnarok for thirty years.

Jay emerged in the `80s but Rival had remained trapped until just a year ago. As Ragnarok's energies had kept Jay young and vital, so too did the Speed Force for Rival. Because Rival had been older than Jay when he disappeared, they were now roughly the same age. Time had not mellowed Rival's heart any and he wanted nothing more than to avenge himself on his old foe.

Savage pondered it and he felt they _were_ the team for the task he had in mind. He summoned them to the table and began to speak, "I have a simple proposition for you. I am creating a New World Order and I need generals and lieutenants to organize and run it for me. In order to earn a place by my side, I merely need a demonstration of your prowess and ambition."

"You have something in mind, I take it," Johnny Sorrow mused.

"I suggest you attack the K-Star Ranch," Savage stated.

"I'm afraid we don't follow you," the Wizard spoke for the others, who were unaware of why Johnny Sorrow seemed overly delighted by this prospect.

"Perhaps you'd care to explain it to them, Mr. Sorrow," Savage offered.

"The K-Star Ranch is formally referred to as the JLU Compound. But before it received this designation it was the headquarters for the Justice Society. Many of them still live on the grounds," Johnny Sorrow explained.

"And the rest will come running when it is threatened," Savage assured them, "Killing the former Justice Society is but one of your tasks while there."

"Do tell," Johnny Sorrow's amusement grew.

"There is an AI by the appellation of 'Roxy' installed in the grounds. She must be eliminated," Savage insisted.

"And why is that?" Johnny Sorrow resisted the urge to snicker.

"Very few minds have the breadth to grasp the complexity of my plan. She does. As it goes into motion, this 'Roxy' cannot be allowed to interfere with those plans or advise the JLU on how to do so," Savage explained.

"Since we're all in a good mood and looking for a challenge, we'll do it," Johnny Sorrow decided.

"You won't regret this," Savage promised, "I'll see to it."

"Avenging the King of Tears will be enough of a reward for me," Johnny Sorrow admitted.

Savage worked out the timing and a few additional details with the Injustice Society and then he sent them on their way.

Savage then contacted Nyssa Raatko. Ra's al Ghul's _other_ daughter had been born on the Russian Steppes in the 18th Century. She had come to serve him in a similar capacity as Talia. However, with their father's passing, Talia had ascended to the throne and now ruled the League of Shadows.

Although ousted from the League of Shadows, Nyssa still had influence within the League of Assassins. Using her contacts, she'd put together a team for Savage's plans. She readily endorsed his vision of a world united under one man. _Him_. She saw Vandal Savage as the one person that would finally bring peace and prosperity to the planet Earth.

"Have you gathered a team, Nyssa?" Savage inquired.

"Yes, the Injustice League has been born," Nyssa proudly proclaimed.

"Give me a rundown," Savage insisted.

"My lieutenant is the veteran assassin, David Cain. Among his more notable attributes is that he helped train Batman and conceived a child with Lady Shiva," Nyssa shared, "That child, Cassandra Cain has joined for similar reasons as my own. However, there is a great deal of volatility between sire and child."

"Will it prove problematic?" Savage wondered.

"No more than the woman Annalea and the man called Mad Dog," Nyssa went on, "Both were trained by David Cain as children. And both were later rejected as failures of being his ideal weapon."

"Fortunately, there is a good working relationship between Merlyn and the second Syonide," Nyssa reported, "They have undertaken many assignments together. Syonide even had the distinction of assisting in the downfall of the Outsiders."

"Promising. Go on," Savage urged.

"Card Queen is a variable," Nyssa admitted, "Duela Dent is the biological offspring of Two Face but she originally referred to herself as the Joker's Daughter. The Joker's rejection of her as such prompted her adoption of her current alias. With the visible absence of Harley Quinn, Card Queen sees herself as the heir of the Joker's legacy. This includes his unpredictable nature."

"As long as she doesn't start relying upon a damn coin to make every decision," Savage retorted, "Any more?"

"You'll recall that a number of years ago every male on the planet was afflicted with a mystery ailment and many died before the Justice League unveiled a cure?" Nyssa wondered.

"It wasn't _every_ male," Savage corrected her.

"Of course," she allowed, "Aresia was responsible for that event. She was a child taken in by the Amazons of Themiscyra. She had Amazon training and attributes. All she is lacking is the immortality."

Savage had a few doubts about this 'Aresia' but he kept them to himself, "Am I safe in assuming there are more?"

"The final two members of the Injustice League are Inertia and the Red Hood," Nyssa proudly announced.

"I am unfamiliar with anyone named 'Inertia' but wasn't the Red Hood the original alias of the man that became known as the Joker?" Savage was understandably curious.

"Inertia was briefly known to the world as Kid Zoom," Nyssa explained, "When the Reverse Flash sidelined him, the boy took on another name for himself and undertook a path that led him to me. He will serve your interests faithfully."

"And the Red Hood?" Savage brought the name up again.

"A former member of the Outsiders. In fact, he was the one that delivered them to their enemies," Nyssa boasted, "He was talented enough in his former life but under the tutelage of Lady Shiva and David Cain, he is now a threat that few can match."

"He's betrayed one team already," Savage pointed out, "Will he do so again?"

"Unlikely," Nyssa assured him, "Red Hood sees your vision as his own. You are the embodiment of all of his aspirations. He wants to live in the world you will create. Why would he betray these ideals?"

"You'd be surprised," Savage warned her, "How soon can the Injustice League assemble and deploy?"

"Give us twelve hours," Nyssa stated.

Savage smiled, "Very well, you have forty-eight. At the end of that time, things will be in full motion."

"What is our assignment?" Nyssa wondered.

"You will divide into three teams. Each team will proceed to a city that I will designate. There they will await the Justice League and then eliminate every last member," Savage declared.

"Will I be privy to the locations or do I have to wait?" Nyssa asked dryly.

"The Legion of Doom will create a distraction in each location," Savage stated, "So the JLU will never see the Injustice League coming. Those attacks will commence on Metropolis, Gotham City, and Fawcett City."

"My team and I will be there and ready," Nyssa promised.

After she signed off, Savage smiled; "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

32 Justice League Convergence

Tatsu Yamashiro planned her strategy. Sickle was hosting Li Quan aboard the Daggers' cruise ship and taking him on a private cruise. They were selecting "entertainment" for the crime lords. The girls were cheap and very disposable since Li Quan's tastes were well known. Most women didn't survive his affections. A few of those chosen, though, shared in his lust for perversities.

Tatsu had made other arrangements to get aboard the ship though. She needed to stow her gear and arrive for "work" in an hour. That was when Tatsu heard the creak at the door. Knowing Junko would be in the middle of a bottle of sake right now and therefore indisposed; she grabbed the SoulTaker and pulled it free from its sheath. Inside, the soul of Maseo Yamashiro spoke to her.

He expressed his undying love and of his concern for her. She whispered to the blade that all was well. She poised herself across from the doorway. When the door opened, she pulled back the sword for a stroke. A figure entered and Tatsu released.

Only her recognition of Ri saved the Chinese woman's life. As it was, she ended up with the SoulTaker's sharpened edge touching her throat. Tatsu frowned.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Tatsu asked.

"I didn't think you would answer," Ri explained, "Was I wrong?"

Tatsu pulled the sword back but kept it in a guard position. Ri had reason to hate Tatsu and that may prove problematic on the eve of her completing her quest. Tatsu took a further step back.

"What is it you want?" Tatsu asked.

"The DEO informed me that they had told you of tonight's meeting between the Yakuza lord, Sickle, and the Triad boss, Li Quan. I want to help you," Ri stated.

"Why?" Tatsu wondered.

"Because I want Li almost as bad as you want Sickle," Ri boldly proclaimed, "Of course, Li didn't kill my husband in a jealous fit of rage but Li had the assassin Deadshot kill my patron, Minister Ling."

Tatsu knew of the death just as she knew of Ling. He had hired her once. She was wondering if Ri knew that yet.

Ri wore a knowing smile, "And now Katana, you must be wondering if I know it was you that killed Ku. Deadshot informed me when he brokered for his life. I know you were actually working for Ling, which means I was actually working at cross purposes."

"Ling wanted Ku dead and truth be told, so did Darknight and I. I can only assume that you had been briefed on my healing powers and that is why you employed a fatal strike upon Darknight to distract me and allow you access to Ku. I commend your strategy. It was flawless," Ri shared.

Actually, Katana _hadn't_ known about Ri's powers. It was just blatantly obvious she loved Darknight so she would be distracted if he was wounded. Of course, this was before Maseo's death so she'd had no inkling what kind of enemy she could create. Fortunately for all involved, except for Ku, Ri _had_ a healing touch and Darknight actually came out of the experience hale and heartier than before the mission.

But she wasn't going to share that, "Why assist me then?"

"You are good, Katana," Ri allowed, "One of the best. But you are woefully outnumbered. Let me balance the numbers in your favor. Alone you can strike and strike hard but you are not guaranteed success. But together? We could shatter an army and topple an empire."

"You do realize that attacking the Triads will earn several lifetimes' worth of enemies?" Katana inquired sharply.

"Yes, I am prepared for that," Ri boasted.

"No one is ever prepared for that," Katana shared from experience,

"Nevertheless, it is my choice to make," Ri insisted, "That is, if you will allow me to stand at your side."

Katana thought long and hard. Finally Maseo's spirit weighed in. She pulled the SoulTaker close and whispered her thanks. She finally lowered the sword.

"Very well. We will accept you," Katana granted her the benefit of the doubt.

Ri was quite startled to witness the rumors being proven out. Katana did indeed talk to her sword and seemed to listen to it as well. The term "we" especially bore that out. Either she was insane or the souls of those slain by the blade did truly live within the then aptly named "SoulTaker".

Katana sheathed the SoulTaker and turned to Ri, "We must hurry. You wear enough weapons to adequately get the job done but the trick is getting those weapons, and our gear, aboard the cruise liner."

"What are these?" Ri gestured at the cases lining Katana's studio apartment wall.

"These are our way in," Katana smiled slightly, "I wasn't certain how many I would need but my needs are surprisingly small. So there are equipment cases for you as well."

Ri lifted a lid, "But these are full of…_cooking_ equipment."

"Precisely," Katana's slight smile blossomed into a smirk, "Posing as a prostitute is too obvious. The cruise ship's other great need is for catering staff."

Ri got it all at once, "Brilliant!"

"A sizable bribe has me allotted on the staff's list. We should have time to prepare you and still bribe the caterer before the boarding call tonight," Katana shared, "One question; do you have immediate access to one hundred thousand dollars?"

"Yes," Ri assured her.

"Then you will be boarding with me tonight," Katana guaranteed her.

* * *

><p>While Ri and Katana packed up their gear, Ri began to explain Minister Ling's part in the affair; "Ling wanted to end the unofficial alliance between the Communist Party and the Triads. Of course, officially and traditionally, the two sides loathed one another to the point of extermination squads being sent out from each. But when the People's Republic reintegrated Hong Kong, it provided for an Autonomous Region status being bestowed upon the former British holding."<p>

Ri slapped down a lid and moved to the next case, "Of course, the Triad's were imbedded in Hong Kong. This meant that the PRC had also absorbed the Triads. Rather than expend capital and manpower in an uneasy territory, it was decided to co-opt the Triads. They could exist and freely function so long as they paid a tax on their earnings and an annual "tribute" to the Party."

"Sounds very convenient for the Triads," Katana commented.

"And for the PRC," Ri admitted, "They had tamed the tiger. And in turn, the tiger would perform favors for them. Especially in the international arena."

"But in turn, the PRC also had to return the favors," Katana surmised.

"That is how the protection details began. No one would strike at the Triad bosses abroad if they had official Chinese government protectors," Ri shared, "As the class of threats escalated, so did the caliber of the agents deployed. And that is how Darknight and I faced you."

Ri paused to stare at Katana, "But why were _you_ chosen to strike at Ku?"

Katana wore a sad air, "As you probably know, Sickle is my dead husband's brother Takeo. He had left our clan to ply his trade with the Yakuza. He was a leading force in this proposed alliance. Maseo and I had dedicated our lives to stopping Takeo's endeavors. I was the less conspicuous so I was chosen by Minister Ling for the mission. I flew to Singapore and encountered you and your partner there."

"And killed Ku," Ri said wryly.

"That day seems to have changed your life," Katana observed.

Ri's hung her head, "I…_loved_ Darknight. That love allowed you to kill a senior Triad lord. There were many repercussions. Darknight and I were separated and assigned to other tasks. He now leads the PRC's meta-human Zhuguan team. I was bounced around until I was sent to the Justice Society. Since August General in Iron represented China in the Justice League Unlimited it was felt I would do the same in the Justice Society of America."

"And the term 'America' in that title didn't seem ironic to you?" Katana mused.

"Of course it did," Ri's temper flared, "But my government wanted someone on the inside…and they wanted to get rid of me. So this was convenient for them."

"If I may make two observations," Katana entreated Ri.

Ri nodded, "Very well."

"First, you were allowed to stay with the Justice League when the Justice Society merged with them. It appears that someone back home appreciates your efforts so far," Katana shared, "And second, you still love Darknight."

Ri's cheeks burned, "But what good can that do me?"

Katana shrugged, "It's a matter of perspective. Your lover dwells half a world away. Mine is trapped within a sword. Who has the greater chance for a reunion?"

Ri just stared at her. Katana waved a hand at her, "Hurry! If we are not leaving in five minutes we will be late."

Ri snapped the lid shut on the last case, "Done!"

"Then we first hit the bank and then we proceed to the docks," Katana reminded Ri of their itinerary.

"And from there, success!" Ri proclaimed.

"We shall see," Katana cautiously replied.

* * *

><p>Katana and Ri made it aboard the Dagger clan's cruise ship, the <em>Divine Wind<em>, with time to spare. The caterer showed them to a storage locker he'd agreed to keep empty. They wheeled their cases into it and began to gear up in secret.

After donning her usual outfit, Katana strapped the SoulTaker's scabbard to her back. She slid several shuriken into discreet pockets. She pulled the two hair pins out of her hair and slid them into sheaths on her forearms. Each one was sharpened to a razor point. Finally she strapped on two tanto knives onto the small of her back. Each one facing the opposite direction so they could be pulled out by the hand on the side the handle faced.

Ri once again relied upon a General Kuan's Knife has her primary weapon. It had been the hardest weapon to smuggle in. She strapped a Light Wushu Broadsword to her belt. Under her belt, she discreetly wore a 3-Part Staff.

Katana admired the broadsword's lines. They were highly reminiscent of the SoulTaker's. They waited in the storage room for several hours, until the noise from the adjacent rooms quieted down and the catering staff was fully engaged in cooking. Slipping away, they began to climb through the decks.

* * *

><p>Sickle had gained favor once again among the Yakuza lords. His proposal to ally his organization with the Triads had once again been approved. This alliance between Sickle and Li Quan would be a test bed to prove the viability of the concept. Since the Yakuza and the Triads operated most closely in San Francisco, they would begin their experiment there.<p>

Sickle had also come to America to evade Katana's quest for vengeance. She'd torn through Japan looking him. No one was safe, from the lowest to the highest in rank. Everyone she came after eventually died.

Sickle had been sent to Europe to get her out of the damn country. Dutifully, she had followed him to Europe. And from there she proceeded to the American East Coast.

Sickle had represented the Yakuza to the Five Families of the Mafia. He'd engaged in some killings for them. This drew Katana to him.

Like her, he also wielded a specific and distinctive weapon. A pair, actually. His name derived from his use of twin sickles. They had been forged by the same craftsman that created the SoulTaker. And like that cursed blade, the sickles were also enchanted.

At one time, the SoulTaker had been Sickle's to command. He'd committed dark and violent deeds with it, and like the curse bade, he'd been consumed by the sword and driven on to darker outlets of deadly violence. His jealousy of Tatsu choosing his brother, Maseo, had overwhelmed him and he came to slay Maseo and claim Tatsu as his own. What he hadn't expected was that Tatsu would attack him out of bloodlust and rage after Maseo died. She'd disarmed him and claimed the SoulTaker for her own. Or more exactly, _it_ had claimed her.

Tatsu's grief and rage called out to the sword and it bathed in those raw emotions and fanned the flames of her broken heart. Thus, Katana was born. And Katana lived for one purpose: to kill Sickle and have the SoulTaker consume his soul.

He hadn't seen Katana in a while. The silly git had taken up with the Justice League Unlimited. Did they truly have an inkling of who and what she was? Or were they merely using her and then casting her aside?

It wasn't the first time she had taken up with a meta-human team. First there had been the Outsiders. History had proven that effort folly. Was she truly so desperate as to walk that path again?

* * *

><p>The Daggers had promised complete and total security for this meeting. Regardless, Sickle chose a handpicked group of bodyguards to accompany him on this voyage. Not to be outdone, Li Quan had done the same.<p>

Li sat in a lounge chair in the aft section. He was near the pool. Women cavorted in the water and on its sides. Most were naked and those that weren't might as well have been. Some were already engaged in lascivious acts with one another. Sickle could see the bulge in Li's pants.

"There will be time enough for earthly delights and the sins of the flesh when we conclude our business," Sickle advised.

"What are you? A monk?" Li inquired.

"Only in that I am extremely focused on our business," Sickle proclaimed.

"Tell me, are these girls…open to new experiences?" Li inquired.

Sickle sighed. He'd have to satisfy the degenerate's curiosity in order to shift his attention elsewhere, "Yes, and those that are initially reluctant will have access to designer drugs that will make them more…amenable to your desires. As a plus, we have secured women who will not be missed if they should go missing. Therefore, you will be able to indulge yourself."

"Let's talk business so we can get to the good stuff," Li urged.

"Follow me," Sickle led Li to the fore deck. The bodyguards dutifully followed.

* * *

><p>Katana and Ri reached the cruise ship's bridge. They'd killed a dozen Daggers along the way. The two on the bridge were the easiest to kill yet.<p>

The Captain had the temerity to ask, "Who are you?"

Katana slit his throat with a single, deft move; "Set course for shore! Now!"

"Will you kill us if we do?" the navigator asked.

"We will certainly kill you if you don't," Katana coldly promised.

The cruise ship began to turn.

* * *

><p>Sickle and Li were discussing terms of the treaty when Sickle noticed the sun was now behind them. He bolted out of his chair, "Guards! Prepare for battle!"<p>

"What are you talking about?" Li asked.

"We're headed back to shore and I'm fairly certain our speed has increased," Sickle informed him.

Li looked nervous. Sickle calmed him, "I know who the assassin is. She wants me and me alone. Of course, anyone who gets in her way will be considered collateral damage. Stay clear of her and you'll be fine."

"But how?" Li asked in a stupor.

"Does it matter?" Sickle asked derisively, "Tell your men to draw their weapons."

Sickle had insisted that all of the bodyguards abandon their guns and rely upon edged weapons. Li had thought him a fool, "If they had their guns…"

"They'd die sooner than later," Sickle snapped, "This woman is armed with a sword. It's special sword and she insists upon killing me with it."

"Why?" Li was still beleaguered.

"Because I killed her husband with it," Sickle informed him, "And he was my brother."

Li suddenly realized he knew nothing about Sickle. And now that worried him.

* * *

><p>"We did as you said," the helmsman pleaded, "Can we go now?"<p>

"You will be departing," Katana replied, "But you cannot be allowed to reverse your handiwork."

The crew barely had time to cry out for mercy before Katana waded through them. They crumpled like bloody dolls. The hatch to the bridge swung open and Ri carved up the Daggers that had followed the ladies' lethal trail.

Katana and Ri went forward to the forward window. Below the bridge, Sickle, Li, and their guards were assembled. The Japanese guards were armed with katanas and tanto knives. The Chinese guards favored the Tiger Claw Nan Dao, also known as the Southern Broadsword.

"It seems they were expecting me," Katana mused.

"But they weren't expecting _us_," Ri stated.

"Shall we?" Katana allowed herself a slight smile.

Ri nodded her head wearing a similar smile.

* * *

><p>"Maybe the whores are killers too!" Li babbled.<p>

"And where did they hide their weapons?" Sickle scornfully inquired, "They're naked."

"I…what the hell!" Li screamed.

Katana and Ri dropped in on the guards who were so nicely lined up for them. Five died almost instantly. The survivors backed up in order to gauge their opponents. Katana unleashed her shuriken before they had time to get out of her effective range. Two Japanese guards bled to death as their severed cerotic arteries spilled forth.

Three more pulled shuriken out of their wounded sword hands. They weren't disabled yet but the pain would prove a distraction. Two of their number were bold enough to come at Katana.

She deflected the sword of one with her own and then drove a knee into the chin of his companion. She plunged a hairpin into the eye of the swordsmen. She alleviated his screams by beheading him. The knife man came at her with twin tantos. She was still in motion from the decapitation and she danced into his path as she drew the SoulTaker over her head and took his left arm off with a single stroke. His mouth worked soundlessly as she drove the second hairpin into his eye.

Sickle clapped his hands, "Well done, Katana. You are deadlier than ever before. But we shall see if you make it past the floorshow before you face me."

He withdrew and the remaining guards attacked her.

* * *

><p>Ri slew two guards with her General Kuan's Knife before a third wised up to slice off the knife's head. It did little to aid him though since she stabbed him in the heart with the shaft. Pulling her Light Wushu broadsword from its scabbard, she wheeled to face the Chinese guards.<p>

They had surrounded her by now. They began to come at her in pairs. But they were distant pairs so the attacks came from multiple directions at once. They would've confronted her en masse but then they would have threatened each other.

Ri finally began to recognize their nonverbal cues that selected partners. The next pair attacked almost as one. Ri mule kicked one in the chest while she ran the other one through the gut with her blade. Pulling her broadsword free, she executed a spin that ended with a slit throat.

Li retreated and followed in Sickle's footsteps.

* * *

><p>Katana decapitated another foe. She carried the motion into a full circle that held two more potential adversaries at bay. When she came to halt, she was thrusting the SoulTaker through a man's chest.<p>

She pulled her sword free in time to block a sword stroke from behind. She drove her knee into his gut. She swung her blade and took his legs out at the knee. As he flopped onto his back, she ended his cries of pain with a thrust into his heart.

Katana returned the SoulTaker to a guard position. Only two guards remained. The braver of the two came at her with an overhead strike. She blocked his blade with her own. She freed her left hand to palm strike his nose. Even as he stepped back to try and clear his vision, he accepted his death.

The last guard fell on his sword rather than face her. She looked to her side and saw that Ri was in need of help. She'd been useful so far so Katana decided to give her aid.

* * *

><p>Ri was down to four opponents. They'd finally decided to take the risk and attack at once. She'd killed one but had received grievous wounds from the remaining three. But one of the Chinese guard's head fell from its body.<p>

The guard next to him spun to face the new threat but it was too late. Katana met his chest with a solid thrust through it. While the last guard was distracted, Ri sliced his throat open.

"You are hurt," Katana observed, "You need to withdraw."

"No!" Ri snapped and then she softened, "My powers also work on me."

She touched each of her wounds one at a time and in seconds each one healed. Ri smiled, "Now I am ready."

Katana smiled, "Indeed you are."

* * *

><p>In the day cabin, Li demanded to have a gun. Sickle gave him a pitying smile and opened a wall safe. He handed Li a pistol and three loaded magazines. Li slapped a magazine into the pistol and racked the slide to chamber a round.<p>

"Your best bet is to go to the port side and get onto the dock. Two jet skis are anchored there. Take one and make for shore. We should be close enough now for you to make it," Sickle informed him, "I will join you when I have dealt with Katana."

Li started to leave and Sickle called after him, "Just one question: who is the Chinese woman?"

"She is called 'Ri'. She has a healer's touch," Li answered.

"Yet she wants you dead," Sickle chuckled.

"I arranged for the death of her patron," Li explained, "The assassin recently betrayed me to her. Now she seeks my life."

"Know this; if she does not confront me I will not engage her. My fight is with Katana alone," Sickle warned.

"Understood," Li acknowledged before he scurried away.

* * *

><p>Moments later Katana and Ri burst into the day cabin. Sickle had his twin blades ready for us, "So we meet again, Tatsu."<p>

"For the last time, Takeo," Katana vowed.

"We shall see," Sickle philosophically mused.

"Where is Li?" Ri demanded to know.

Sickle gave her a pitying stare. Katana spoke, "He obviously is trying to get off of the ship. There is a pair of jet skis moored on the port side. Go there. I will clean up here."

"Very well," Ri relented and she exited the day cabin.

"Very good, Tatsu. You haven't lost your edge. If anything, you are sharper than ever," Sickle applauded her, "Forget this madness! We can have a life together!"

"We shall," Katana said with preternatural calm, "You shall be within the SoulTaker's embrace and I shall carry you until I die."

"That sword will be mine again today if you do not withdraw, Tatsu," Sickle promised.

"No, it won't. It doesn't want you," Katana retorted.

"Very well then. We dance one last time," Sickle realized.

"Indeed," Katana smiled. Her expression scared him.


	4. Chapter 4

39 Justice League Convergence

Jaina Hudson swept into the ballroom at the Grand Vista. Innovative Concepts was hosting a gala in order to solicit donations. While Max Lord was asking for money, Bruce Wayne had covered the costs of the event. Jaina had arrived fashionably late and was making her way around the dance floor.

While she generally detested alcoholic beverages, it was gauche not to be holding a drink. Yet, across the room she spotted her favorite socialite. Bruce Wayne was also sans a drink. There was hope for him after all.

She stopped at the bar and inquired into what kind of mixers they had. Selecting orange juice as her poison of choice, she strategically moved to a spot where she could see, and be seen, without actively engaging anyone.

Bruce spotted her and began his approach. She smiled to herself. _So predictable,_ she thought.

She'd cultivated a great deal of honey in her relationship with Bruce Wayne. While she genuinely did like him, he served a greater purpose and she couldn't forget that. Her parents had taught her the value of strategic relationships.

Her father had been the American ambassador to India. Her mother a Bollywood starlet. Both valued relationships for what they could bring.

Max Lord had also spotted her and he reached her first. Jaina wore a polite smile but she kept an eye on Bruce. He'd slowed but he didn't stop until he was intercepted by Veronica Vreeland. Jaina knew they were merely friends, but still, was the conversation about her?

"You seem distracted," Max noted.

"Yes, I spotted a friend," Jaina admitted.

"You should go to him then," Max advised.

Something in Max's tone set off warning bells in Jaina's head. She knew all about Max Lord and his secrets. Was it possible he'd figured hers out as well?

Promising herself that he would bear watching from now on, she made her approach towards Bruce. Veronica was lecturing him, "For God's sake, Bruce. Ask the woman out."

"I have. She always has a good reason not to go," Bruce shared.

"She's playing hard to get," Veronica argued.

"I…Jaina!" Bruce turned.

She idly wondered just how he'd spotted her. Bruce seemed less than thrilled that Max had followed her. She decided to seize the moment.

"Would you care to dance, Mr. Wayne? Or is your dance card filled?" Jaina asked lightly.

"I believe there are still some openings," Bruce bantered.

"Not anymore," Jaina laughed.

While the pair moved to the dance floor, Veronica sized up Max's bank account.

* * *

><p>A messenger interrupted Bruce and Jaina between dances. Jaina glanced at it and sadly informed Bruce, "I have to reply to this. My phone is in my clutch. I'll only be a moment, I promise."<p>

She went off towards the coat check room and Bruce noticed that Veronica was still monopolizing Max's time. Perhaps they'd both found spouse number six. He had noticed that Jaina seemed like she expected the note to arrive rather than it being surprise. He wondered why.

* * *

><p>Jaina blew past the coat check and searched around for an empty, specious room. Arriving on the third floor, she found a room that the maids were still working on. Fortunately, they were currently absent. Jaina ducked inside and locked the door. The maids had pass keys but she'd hear them coming.<p>

She quickly reached out her hand and the White Rabbit manifested herself, fingers touching Jaina's. The White Rabbit grinned, "Did we get it?"

"Vandal Savage has contacted you," Jaina handed the White Rabbit the note; "He's at Maxwell Lord's outlier warehouse. He wants a direct meet."

"I can't disappoint him, now can I?" White Rabbit giggled.

"You do have him under control, don't you?" Jaina inquired.

White Rabbit looked put out, "Of course. Vandal Savage is wrapped around my pinky with a pink bow. The question is: do you have Bruce Wayne where you want him?"

"I will after today," Jaina promised.

"Then our efforts have not been in vain," White Rabbit smiled.

"How will you leave the hotel?" Jaina wondered.

"Straight down my rabbit hole," White Rabbit winked and then she left the room.

Jaina left her to her own devices. She was capable after all. Jaina returned to Bruce to find him rather amused.

"What's so funny?" she inquired.

"That was some phone call," Bruce opined.

Jaina had the decency to look embarrassed, "Family trouble in India. A cousin is in trouble. They wanted to know if I could help."

"Can you?" Bruce was already concerned.

She hated lying to him for some reason, "It's taken care of. That's what took so long. It was actually _three_ sequential calls. Sorry."

"As long as the matter is settled," Bruce was still concerned for her family.

"It is," Jaina suddenly loathed herself for what she was going to do to him.

* * *

><p>The White Rabbit made it across town and into the outer industrial sections in record time. She went to the primary Lord Enterprises warehouse. There, World Army troops had secured the perimeter, and since they were bearing Max's personal authorization, they had also isolated the facility's security team.<p>

The White Rabbit and Vandal Savage had complete privacy in the shipping office. She was rather aloof as he rose to greet her. While he was obviously pleased to see her, he knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Is something bothering you?" he inquired.

"Your timetable is all wrong," White Rabbit coldly replied, "I need seventy-two hours to activate my 'credible threat' that will justify your activating the World Army."

"You said you needed seventy-two hours," Savage agreed, "My forty-eight hour window insures that a second attempt can be made on the Justice League if the primary action fails."

"I thought your primary option was 'foolproof', or have I been misled?" White Rabbit asked archly.

"No," he chuckled, "You haven't been misled but this is a critical juncture in history. It is a flexible point, which means any outcome is possible. Even all of my travels haven't revealed what the potential outcomes are."

Savage narrowed his eyes, "And what of your 'threat'? Is Mordru prepared to honor his bargains?"

White Rabbit smiled cunningly, "He is more than prepared."

"And Mordru was the real force behind Surtur's recent breach into our dimension?" Savage sought clarification.

White Rabbit gave him a pitying look, "Dr. Fate trapped Mordru in Limbo after his rampage in Metropolis some years ago. Not too long ago, he found a way to enter the Shadow Realms. There he found Ian Karkull, another victim of Fate's mercies. Karkull has found a way to breach the worlds between the Shadow Realms and our dimension. However, he isn't strong enough to do so on his own."

"Hence Obsidian's involvement," Savage indicated he was still following her.

"Karkull directed Obsidian's efforts while Mordru contacted Surtur in Ragnarok and Johnny Sorrow in the Subtle Realms. Mordru paved the way for their entrance into Earth," White Rabbit continued.

"Why didn't Mordru simply reappear at that time?" Savage wanted to know.

White Rabbit gave him a wry look, "For all of your scheming you are still such a blunt instrument, Vandal Savage. Mordru's energies were spent from crossing over the two dimensions into our own. It is unlikely even the vaunted Mordru could have breached the Shadow Realms while maintaining the crossovers from Ragnarok and the Subtle Realms as well."

"Then why did he do it?" Savage asked.

"To see if he could," White Rabbit laughed, "It was an exercise to see if he could manage a crossover. Now he's prepared to do it for real."

"But will he honor his bargain with you?" Savage sharply inquired again.

"You mean will he hold faith with your ambitions, don't you?" White Rabbit asked mirthfully.

"Yes, I do," Savage bluntly admitted.

"Mordru wants one thing: unfettered access to Fate's Tower. He wishes to destroy Fate and then he wishes to move on against the Lords of Order themselves," White Rabbit elaborated, "Oh, eventually he'll move against the Lords of Chaos but for now they are natural allies."

"But Mordru desires conquest over everything," Savage reminded her.

"In due time," White Rabbit assured him, "He has seen the potential future and in it he ruled the universe. But first he had to destroy the Lords of Order and Chaos, the Guardians of the Universe, and even the Spectre. Those things take time. If he conquers all, it won't be until the 31st Century. In the meantime, Earth will have been yours for a millennia. He's quite content to have you remain on as governor for him."

White Rabbit was delighted to see the flames in Savage's eyes, "Or you could always strike out against him someday."

"And what are you getting out of all of this again?" Savage inquired.

"A warm little hole for my personal den," she chuckled playfully. Seeing that Savage wasn't appeased, her pink eyes rolled in her head; "I'll settle for Gotham."

"And what's so important about Gotham City?" Savage wondered.

"What isn't?" White Rabbit teased. Seeing he was going to be stubborn, she illustrated her point; "What makes Jerusalem so valuable? Jews, Christians, and Muslims all lust over it. But what does it really have to offer? So it rings true with Gotham as well."

"Batman has bred an infernal lot out of you people," Savage complained.

"Batman," White Rabbit sighed dreamily.

"Can you deliver him or not?" Savage inquired a little more sharply than he intended.

"I already have," White Rabbit smiled coyly. The smile had the intended effect on Savage.

* * *

><p>Jaina stepped out with Bruce as they left the gala. She'd accepted a ride home from him. Alfred Pennyworth drove the car as usual but she noticed that Alfred appeared far more tired than ever before. But Bruce seemed unconcerned. She let it go.<p>

They discussed idle things. But they were still pleasant. Bruce had stepped down as CEO of Wayne Enterprises and wholly given the position over to Lucius Fox. A new corporate power in Gotham, Powers Industries, was sniffing around Wayne Enterprises stockholders seeking to engage in a hostile takeover or at least a forced merger. Bruce seemed blithely unconcerned. Whatever happened, he would still be the majority stockholder and therefore he would be able to persuade the board to honor its charitable commitments.

What impressed Jaina was that Bruce wasn't engaged in charity as a social pastime or as a sop for his conscience. He honestly cared. He was in a position to do some good so he did it. He definitely wasn't Max Lord. He used his Innovative Concepts foundation to buy public opinion.

The car came to a halt before Jaina's building. Bruce smiled at her, "It seems we're always saying goodbye."

In a seemingly impulsive moment, Jaina kissed him. Their lips pressed together for a long time and then she pulled back with a shy smile and opened the door and then stepped out, "Maybe someday it will be 'hello' for good."

She closed the door and confidently strolled through the building's door as the doorman held it for her. Alfred, who was double parked, gave Bruce a last lingering gaze before driving on. He smiled at his charge.

"It seems the evening went well, Master Bruce," Alfred observed.

"Surprisingly so," Bruce confessed, "I wonder why?"

"Perhaps Miss Jaina has indeed been 'holding out', as they say, and as Miss Veronica has adamantly suggested," Alfred suggested.

"Perhaps," Bruce mused. But something hadn't seemed quite right. He recalled other kisses with other women. Talia had been an exercise in pure consuming possession. Selina was a take on reckless abandon. But Jaina had seemed calculated in some odd way. As if she was playing a part somehow.

But Bruce decided to let it go for now. At least she'd expressed some attraction for him tonight. Even if it was some kind of game, at least their long standing neutrality was broken. That had to be a good thing.

* * *

><p>Jaina entered her apartment. She found the lights were already on. Good, that meant her 'guests' were already present. She moved past the parlor into the dining room and there she found the White Rabbit, as would normally be expected. But joining the White Rabbit was Poison Ivy. Ivy smiled.<p>

"So you delivered the 'package'?" she asked.

Jaina held up the lipstick, "You say a single application will last a week?"

"Easily," Ivy smiled cruelly, "On some men it would last longer. But I've dealt with Brucie before. He's a stubborn mule."

"You did it, Jaina!" White Rabbit laughed with delight, "Batman is ours!"

Jaina eyed Ivy curiously, "Talia told you that Bruce Wayne bankrolls Batman?"

Ivy smirked, "He has to get all of his toys from someone. That's a lot of expensive hardware."

"And how did Talia discover this?" Jaina wondered.

"I think Talia knew a great deal more than she let on," Ivy chuckled, "She mentioned a love child between her and Batman."

White Rabbit suddenly pouted, "He's never impregnated me."

"We don't even know if you _can_ get pregnant," Jaina reminded her.

"Let's find out!" White Rabbit enthused, "After we snag Batman, I want to know."

"I guess what they say about little bunnies is true," Ivy wryly observed.

White Rabbit just giggled as she winked at Ivy. Jaina took over the conversation, "Clayface and Mr. Freeze are with you on this, correct?"

"They're as for our operation as they ever get about anything," Ivy confided.

"Good," Jaina decided, "Once we snare Bruce, Batman will run to his rescue."

"And I'll be waiting," White Rabbit promised.

"We all will," Ivy vouched for the others.

"So much the better," White Rabbit confided.


	5. Chapter 5

49 Justice League Convergence

Ri raced down the causeways within the cruise liner. Posted signs directed her to the docking moor. Finding the hatch open and the mooring deployed she immediately recognized that one of the two jet skis was indeed gone. Stepping out, she looked towards the approaching shore and spotted the spray from the departing skidoo that Li was riding upon.

Ri unlatched the other water scooter and fired it up. Throttling it, she jetted forward. Opening up the throttle, she risked capsizing she was pushing the diminutive water craft so hard. Several times she was immersed in water but the nimble vessel dutifully obeyed her and surged ever onward.

* * *

><p>Katana attacked Sickle. She came at him in an elegant down stroke that subtly shifted to the left in order the slash open his chest and gut. Sickle blocked the strike with his namesake weapon in his left hand while coming in a horizontal swipe at Katana's mid-section.<p>

As she pulled back, it was Sickle's turn to take the initiative. He struck with a downward stroke with his left sickle, which Katana blocked with a crosswise move. She then dropped her arms into a blocking guard position that countered Sickle's attempt to impale her.

Katana immediately recognized the feint-thrust strategy. It was effective. It had probably served Sickle well against most foes. But Katana was hardly average.

Sickle unwisely repeated his maneuver. Katana reversed her blade's position so that it canted to the right. When Sickle engaged with his right, she dropped the SoulTaker across his arm and wrist.

Sickle cried out in surprise as he dropped one of his sickles. Katana reversed and swiped at Sickle's gut again. He leapt back, abandoning his mystical weapon. Katana was pleased but he was still armed with the sickle's mate. Which meant the former Takeo Yamashiro was still a dangerous opponent.

Katana stood between Sickle and his lost blade. She assumed a simple guard position. Sickle knew this for the duplicity it was. Still, he knew he couldn't defeat Katana with a single blade. Tatsu had learned much in her quest to become Katana. The bushido masters that had taught her to utilize the SoulTaker had done their job far too well for Sickle's taste at this moment.

Sickle attacked. It was his only option. Relying on his weaker hand, he pressed in on her with a frenzied attack that would have unnerved a lesser opponent. Katana merely stood her ground and deflected his strokes. It galled him to realize she was merely toying with him.

* * *

><p>Li had already reached shore so Ri beached the skidoo next to his. She could see him sprinting off towards a nearby parking lot. He undoubtedly intended to steal a car and escape her wrath. Ri decided that was not going to happen.<p>

Li was many things: killer, sexual predator, selfish, vain, and ambitious. But being physically fit wasn't one of them. His dissipate lifestyle insured that Ri was quickly overtaking him.

He was in the car park when he turned and saw Ri charging towards him, brandishing her broadsword. He pulled his borrowed handgun out of his waistband and fired several shots into Ri. He was delighted to see the bullets impact her and she came to a halt and dropped into a crouch.

Li approached her, intending to finish her off with a shot to the head. Oddly enough, she appeared to be rubbing her body. She then reached out and took hold of her Light Wushu broadsword and stood up.

Li gaped in astonishment because her wounds were all healed. He cursed himself for forgetting about her meta-human abilities. This time, he emptied the damn gun into her.

She healed herself and she surged forward. Li ejected the spent magazine, slapped a fresh clip in, and racked the slide to chamber a round. But when he took aim, she slashed his wrist with her sword.

Ri closed in and Li surprised her by stabbing her wrist with a hidden butterfly knife. She dropped her Light Wushu and stepped back to heal herself. Li scooped up the Light Wushu.

Ri groaned to herself. Li was an amateur but an inspired amateur could be far more dangerous than an expert. She pulled the 3-Part staff off of her waist and prepared for a long distance attack.

* * *

><p>Katana was enjoying her game with Sickle. She was taking him apart one knick a time. None of them were disabling but they had to hurt. Katana considered it the merest taste of what he'd done to her heart.<p>

Sickle finally came unglued and came at her in a reckless attack. She hooked his sickle with the SoulTaker's blade and pushed it aside. Katana then punched Sickle in the face. It was a blow born of heartache and ultimate despair. But those emotions had in turn birthed a new, more dangerous one: hate.

Sickle was startled as his nose smashed in. He rapidly blinked, trying to clear his vision. Katana, though, was already in motion.

She executed a leg sweep which dropped Sickle on his back. Katana poised the SoulTaker's tip in his chest and pressed in enough to draw blood. She wore a grim smile.

"Now, what to do with you, Takeo?" she mused, "Death may be too lenient a punishment. Even an eternity within the SoulTaker may be too lenient. After all, I don't know if the souls trapped within suffer like the damned."

Katana's gaze hardened, "And I want you to suffer, Takeo. Like I have suffered since you deprived me of Maseo. I want you to live an ongoing living damnation. I leave your soul to the unknown."

"But I already live a life of damnation," Sickle argued, "Every day without you is hell on Earth."

"Damn you!" Katana snarled, "You honestly expect me to believe _you're_ suffering?"

Sickle swatted the SoulTaker's blade aside with his remaining sickle and scrambled onto his feet, "I don't care what you believe, Tatsu. I know the truth for what it is."

"I am sick of your lies, Takeo. They all end now!" Katana declared.

"You might want to reconsider that," Sickle smiled triumphantly.

The cruise smashed into a pier and crumpled it. Boards flew in every direction as it chewed scenery. The mighty ship ground to a halt as its rudders became mired in the silt and sand.

Katana was thrown from her feet and the SoulTaker flew from her hand. She cursed her stupidity as she yanked the SoulTaker off of the deck and wheeled around. The sword was held to fend off any attack. Only there wasn't one.

Sickle's namesake weapons were gone. A blood trail led out of the day cabin. Katana relentlessly pursued.

As she exited the cabin she was swarmed by a horde of naked, blonde women. Because of their state of undress, Katana quickly surmised they were all bleached blondes. Katana would have been surprised if any ethnicity were not represented. She could see Li Quan's tastes reflected here.

Towards the back of the yammering crowd stood a Japanese woman in a traditional kimono. Her resemblance to Katana was frightening. So this was Sickle's whore. Katana was infuriated.

"Stand back!" Katana yelled and aimed the SoulTaker's blade at the crowd, "Or I will use this."

"Are we going to get paid?" was the almost unanimous whining inquiry.

"I don't know and I could care less," Katana declared. She suddenly noticed the trail of blood and resumed her hunt.

The blood led to a boarding ramp that had been swung out over the pier's wreckage. Katana decided that if Sickle could disembark so could she. She wasn't about to lose the bastard now.

* * *

><p>Ri used the 3-Part staff to hammer Li's wrist. He reflexively let go of the Light Wushu. She then proceeded to beat his face in. She would knock him to his knees and when his face became visible to her, she would smack it again.<p>

Li finally crumpled in on himself and cradled his now unrecognizable face. Ri let go of the staff as she scooped up the Light Wushu. She approached the sobbing Li and raised her sword. Before she could drop it in a killing stroke, she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

Mr. America implored her not to kill Li. With him were Red Beetle, Lightning, and Mr. Terrific. The fact that Mr. America and Red Beetle were here together wasn't a surprise. Lightning's presence was also easily explained because she looked to Ri as a mentor. Mr. Terrific, however, was a surprise.

"Is this truly justice or is it vengeance?" Mr. Terrific asked her as he approached.

"It is both," Ri promised.

"I really don't think you believe that," Mr. Terrific replied.

"And why is that?" Ri was curious as to his reasoning.

"Because you would have done it by now," Mr. Terrific pointed out the obvious, "Why don't you hand him over to the Chinese authorities? I can teleport you to your country's embassy in Los Angeles."

"The People's Republic will merely shelter him," Ri protested.

"Why don't you wait and see?" Mr. Terrific urged, "You obviously believe in your country or you wouldn't serve them."

"Wouldn't they be shamed into acting?" Mr. Terrific suggested, "They would have to punish him or their alliance with the Triads would become public knowledge."

"You know?" Ri was startled.

"Not much gets by me," Mr. Terrific shared.

Ri mulled it over, "Very well. I shall try it your way. This time."

Mr. Terrific smiled, "That's all I ask."

* * *

><p>Ri marched Li past the gates of the Chinese embassy and presented him to the security staff. Her Justice League teammates waited outside the gates. She hoped they knew they could be in for a long wait.<p>

Ri filled out forms and affidavits in triplicate for over an hour. Finally, the ambassador himself assured her that the government would take care of Li Quan. The phrasing did little to reassure her. She asked to see him before she departed.

Li Quan's swollen, bruised, and battered face tried to lift in a smile when he saw Ri, "You have made a powerful enemy today."

"I don't think so. You are a very small man," Ri countered.

"You stupid bitch. You won't be safe anywhere on this planet. The Triads will find you and when they do they will kill you so slowly it will last for weeks. You'll take your own life before they inflict the final days of pain," Li vowed, "And being with the supposedly vaunted Justice League won't save you either. Our reach stretches everywhere."

"We'll see if it can stretch long enough to spare you from a reeducation camp," Ri said coldly.

"I'll be in a palace in a few days time," Li laughed, "And what will you have? A one room dormitory room on the K-Star ranch?"

Ri left before she opted to kill him after all. His ringing laughter was still in her ears when she reached the embassy gates. To her surprise, her comrades still waited for her.

"Feel better?" Mr. Terrific asked.

"Surprisingly, no," Ri admitted.

Mr. Terrific was at a loss.

* * *

><p>The crowd that had gathered to gawk at the cruise liner and the demolished pier parted for Katana. She had the SoulTaker out and it was plain to see she intended to use it. People finally caught on to the fact she was following a trail of drying blood on the ground. The crowd directed her into an ice cream parlor.<p>

The employees and patrons jumped when Katana burst in. One employee begged Katana not to kill them. Originally, Katana had no desire to kill anyone but if the stupid boy didn't shut up and start answering questions, she just might.

"Shut up!" Katana snapped, "Did a wounded man come through here?"

"Yeah, he went out the back," the idiot boy blurted.

"And he stole my cell phone!" an angry patron protested.

_Oh hell,_ Katana thought. Aloud, she asked; "How do I get out back?"

The calmer of the two employees showed Katana through the shop. She landed in an empty alley. Only it wasn't completely empty. At one end that met the street, Sickle waved down a car.

"Takeo!" Katana screamed.

He flashed her a salute with his sickle before getting into the automobile. It drove off. Katana hoofed it to the street. She stood in traffic, intending to commandeer a vehicle despite not being licensed to drive in America.

A car barreled towards her. At the last second she realized the driver was more interested in her cell phone than traffic. A red streak snatched up Katana and deposited her on the sidewalk.

"You're welcome," the Flash teased.

"Step aside!" Katana demanded, "I need a car!"

"Do you even know how to drive?" Flash wondered.

"What difference does that make?" Katana was close to hysterics, "I need a car. Now!"

"I don't think you should be going anywhere," Flash opined.

Katana brought the SoulTaker up into a guard position, "Get out of my way."

"Whoa! Hostile!" Flash commented. Suddenly he was behind her, "But first you've got to catch me."

Katana took that as a challenge.

* * *

><p>Shayera was quite amused to see Flash on his backside and Katana was darting out into traffic again, "John!"<p>

John Stewart heeded his wife's request and used a construct to sweep Katana out of the street. The couple came to a landing. John dealt with Katana while Shayera smirked at the Flash.

"You do realize that's twice she's dumped you on your butt," Shayera chuckled.

She gave Flash a hand up and he rubbed his jaw, "What can I say? She's incredibly lucky."

"Uh huh," Shayera played along.

"Oboy!" Flash yelped, "It looks like GL has his hands full."

Shayera turned to discover Flash was right.

John had resorted to creating a cage around Katana. She was incensed by this interference. She sliced across the bars with the SoulTaker. To John's surprise, they were sliced in half.

"Katana! Stand down!" Shayera barked, "He's gone! Do you understand? You won't be able to catch him now."

"I would have if you hadn't interfered!" Katana accused.

"Yeah right!" Flash retorted, "You were about to become road pizza. I saved your life."

Katana couldn't exactly argue that point, "But I was so close."

"You'll get another chance," Shayera promised, "If you come with us now, I guarantee that the Justice League will look for Sickle. If you want, we'll even help you when you approach him."

"No, it is a personal matter," Katana deferred, "Thank you for your offer. And you, thank you for getting me out of the street. But you seriously need to watch your physical space. Your amateurish attempts at wrestling someone to the ground are laughable at best."

"I guess she told you, Hot Shot," John quipped.

"Not that I'm arguing, but why are you so agreeable all of a sudden?" Shayera asked.

"Maseo told me to trust you. Part of trusting you is working with you," Katana admitted.

"And Maseo is…?" Shayera prompted Katana.

"My husband," Katana informed her, "He lives within my sword."

Flash gaped while Shayera and John exchanged a wry glance. Shayera turned back to Katana, "Okay, I won't argue. As long as you'll be cooperative now."

"I will," Katana promised.

* * *

><p>Aboard the <em>Watchtower<em> the Founders Council questioned Katana. It included the active six Justice League Founders. Now that group included the three surviving Justice Society Founders. And for this occasion the rest of the command staff was present. This was comprised of Sue Dibney, Sand, and Mr. Terrific.

Roxy was present through a satellite uplink but she couldn't manifest her usual avatar. The lack of holographic projectors contributed to this fact. Instead, she dominated the main viewing screen. Her usual appearance was recreated there.

"May I ask why I am here?" Katana wondered.

"You mentioned someone named CONTROL when we last met," Shayera confided, "There was also mention of a World Army. What do you know about these things?"

This greatly amused Katana, "Have you finally decided to heed my warning?"

"Who is CONTROL?" Superman thundered, "Tell me now!"

Katana studied Superman. He was obviously on the verge of losing control of himself. She had no fear of the Kryptonian. She understood now that her presence had been necessitated by Superman's condition.

Diana intervened and took Superman out into the corridor. Mr. Terrific briefed Katana on Superman's condition. She couldn't say she was surprised.

Superman and Diana re-entered the room and retook their seats. J'onn spoke to Katana, "Please elaborate on what you obviously know."

"CONTROL was given authority by the United Nations to deal with the increasingly common extraterrestrial invasions. Atlantis was added to that jurisdiction after their invasion of the Eastern United States," Katana explained, "I can only presume that he was behind the provocation that spurred Aquaman on."

"After the Atlantean invasion, the World Army went from being a theoretical exercise to a coherent fact," Katana shared, "All United Nations agencies are answerable to the World Army, and therefore, to CONTROL himself."

"These agencies include the Department for Extranormal Operations and the International Security Agency," Katana divulged, "Even the American ARGUS has been placed under its aegis by the American President. Under UN mandate, ARGUS dismantled Task Force X. Replacing it is a new entity code named 'Checkmate'."

"While the DEO is tasked with assessing and categorizing meta-humans and meta-human activities, Checkmate is designed to deal with rogue meta-humans," Katana revealed, "Particularly the potential threats of the Justice League, the Teen Titans, and the former Justice Society."

"How do you know all of this?" Sue wanted to know.

"In my hunt for the man now known as Sickle, I travelled to San Francisco. There, the Yakuza clans are entrenched. Two in particular dominate the rest. The Sword clan and the Dagger clan," Katana described the situation, "Sickle chose the Daggers as his accomplices. This caused the Sword clan to lose face and they were deeply offended. It so deeply offended that one of them reached out to me."

"This may seem trivial but CONTROL has hired the Sword and Dagger clans to eliminate opposition figures against the World Army and his command of it.," Katana elaborated, "These figures are political, military, and business figures. CONTROL entrenched his authority by creating a climate of constant fear. A fear only he can relieve."

"But _who_ is CONTROL?" Superman was losing his temper again.

"You should know," Katana replied, "After all, you have opposed him on several occasions."

"Do you have a name?" J'onn inquired.

"His name is Vandal Savage," Katana disclosed at long last.

The room erupted into chaos at that point.


	6. Chapter 6

60 Justice League Convergence

The original active Founders decided to question Max. As the Justice League's United Nations delegate, Max would have voted on any resolutions creating a World Army and installing Vandal Savage as its titular head. L-Ron squeezed them into Max's itinerary, a good four hours after they made their request for a meeting, and got them into Max's office.

They met in a conference room adjacent to Max's personal office. Compared to Director Bones' it was a cramped and tiny affair. Even though the Justice League Unlimited was sanctioned by the UN, and deputized to be its enforcer, no national mission had wanted them to have offices inside the UN building. It had largely been felt that the JLU would spy on the delegates in an effort to entrap them in wrongdoing.

While this had been mere fantasy, it did relegate the JLU delegation to the backwater rooms of the UN. They got what was available simply because no other nation would accept the quarters. But since, the JLU didn't have a national dignity or prestige to defend; they'd taken what they could get.

L-Ron served refreshments while Max inquired as to what was wrong. After all, the mere demeanor of the Founders gave away that they were agitated over something. Superman opened his mouth but Diana squeezed his arm, quelling whatever statement he was about to make.

J'onn was the appointed spokesperson because he'd always maintained a fairly genial working relationship with Max, "Max, did you ever participate in a resolution vote to establish a so-called 'World Army'?"

"Of course," Max admitted rather amiably.

"And you didn't tell us?" Shayera snapped.

"It never came up," Max said easily. Seeing the glares he received, he leaned forward and rested his forearms on the table, "Look, over the past few years Earth has been attacked by some fairly heavy hitters. While the Justice League has so far managed to repulse each and every invasion there's no guarantee that you'll be able to do so every time. In short, if you fail, the people of this planet want to go down fighting."

"That may be so," J'onn intoned, "But does that justify placing a man such as Vandal Savage at the head of this army?"

Max sighed, "I know it looks bad. But Savage had some good points to make regarding the creation of such a force."

"Of course he did," Diana remarked, "It is his dream come true."

"Diana, Savage doesn't run the United Nations. Just its army," Max pointed out.

"But doesn't every UN agency report to this army?" John sharply inquired.

"Well, I guess that's true," Max confided, "But a report isn't the same as answering to an authority. The World Army serves in an advisory capacity when it comes to the various agencies. There are a lot of security concerns in today's world. To be blunt, meta-humans just complicate that factor."

"I thought was what the DEO was for," Shayera remarked.

"It is," Max confirmed it, "But the DEO is simply for the investigation and classification of potential threats. But look at it this way, the JLU is classified as 'benign' but what if that changed? You people would be a helluva threat."

"Which is where Checkmate comes in apparently," J'onn stated.

Max smirked, "Like I said, 'helluva threat'."

"C'mon Max, you've worked with us for two years now," Flash implored, "You still don't trust us?"

"Of course I trust you," Max assured him, "But I trust you to do what you think is best. What if that is different from the commonly accepted good? Wouldn't you be considered a rogue element at that point?"

"This is pointless!" Superman raged, "Where is Savage?"

Max scrutinized him, "Are you certain you're up to par?"

"Answer the question, Max. Or I'll…" Superman snarled before Diana cut him off.

"Give him a chance to answer," she suggested, "Please?"

Superman subsided and Max had his confirmation that Savage's plan was working, "If I knew, I'd tell you. Honestly. But they haven't told me for precisely that reason."

Max looked at J'onn, "A precaution in case of telepathic probes. In fact, no one in this building knows where CONTROL is headquartered."

"You can't be serious," Shayera snorted.

"He is," J'onn stated with a sense of finality, "Max is hiding a great deal from me but that cognizant fact is standing out in his mind."

"What's Waller know?" Flash suddenly asked.

"I guess you'd have to ask her," Max recommended, "But I can guess that whatever it is, she doesn't like it."

* * *

><p>Amanda Waller had been in the midst of preparing the final elements of Checkmate. The President had agreed to utilize ARGUS as the umbrella administrative authority over the UN agency. Waller had protested but she was merely an advisor to ARGUS these days. She still had considerable oversight but she was no longer in the direct chain of command.<p>

But since the JLU and Checkmate were both sanctioned by the UN, Waller was given greater latitude with Checkmate. Colonel Steve Trevor was the formal agency director but she was the informal director over the director. But things had already gone FUBAR.

Orders direct from POTUS handed over ARGUS to UN authorities, specifically the World Army. There was no way in hell Waller would hand Checkmate over to Vandal Savage. The man was a proven menace. His con job to the General Assembly notwithstanding, he was a power hungry cretin and the idiots at the UN had just given him the keys to conquering the world.

Checkmate was up and running, its roster finally completed. Steve Trevor had convinced the Freedom Fighters to join the fold. That added considerable firepower the nascent agency. The Freedom Fighters had formed up during World War II. The Justice Society had secured America while the Freedom Fighters had actually fought overseas.

A joint Nazi-Japanese experimental weapon had supposedly disintegrated the Freedom Fighters with one single shot. Fortunately that shot had caused a feedback loop that destroyed the weapon and its designers. But like what had happened with Superman a few years ago at the hands of the Toyman, the Freedom Fighters had simply moved through time.

They'd reappeared six months ago. ARGUS had been summoned by the DEO and took custody of the displaced masked adventurers. The collected Freedom Fighters no longer recognized the world they now inhabited but they knew they wanted to help secure its continuation. Membership in Checkmate had been an easy sell.

Lt. Colonel Rick Flagg served as Checkmate's field commander. The original commander of both incarnations of Task Force X, Flagg's experience with the criminally based Suicide Squad made him a perfect fit for the job. No mission was too daunting for Flagg. He would undertake any mission if he was convinced it would safeguard America and the world. And he'd throw anyone under the bus if he felt it was necessary.

King Faraday was now Checkmate's Chief of Intelligence. Nightshade's mentor had served US interest throughout the roughest parts of the world. He knew the spying game as well as anyone. Trained as both a field operative and an analyst, his unique qualifications had secured him this posting.

But while Checkmate was now officially up and running, its command authority situation was still in the air as far as Waller was concerned. She was prepared to tell POTUS to shove it up his ass, respectfully of course. She called Max and demanded a meet with Savage. Max conceded with a chuckle. Waller didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

><p>Waller was greeted at the anteroom leading to Max's office. She was rather dismayed that L-Ron was now slavishly doting on "Lord Maxwell". She felt a little irked and more than just a little betrayed by his subservient attitude towards Max. Vandal Savage was already in Max's office.<p>

"Director Waller, how can I assist you?" Savage cordially asked.

"You can back the hell off of Checkmate," Waller demanded.

Savage smiled, "I'm afraid I can't do that. Checkmate was created at the UN's behest. As a security organ, it falls under the auspices of my command."

"Bullshit," Waller retorted, "The Justice League is the UN's frontline security organ and you're hands off with them."

"For now," Savage revealed, "Their status as an independent city-state, and therefore accorded national sovereignty privileges, will be revisited very soon."

"You hear that, Max? CONTROL wants to eliminate your job," Waller pointed out.

Max shrugged, "I'm certain other opportunities will arise."

"You always were a prick, Max. But I didn't know even you would stoop to this level of treachery," Waller accused.

"Will you cede authority over Checkmate to my offices?" Savage asked.

"Like hell I will," Waller declared.

"Then I believe this meeting is concluded," Savage dismissed her.

Waller was livid over the affront. She returned to her official car and drove off. Knowing she couldn't go home she headed for an ARGUS safe house. En route, she called Steve Trevor.

"Colonel Trevor, this is a Code Delta situation. You have to evac the facility. Send everyone underground. Don't expect to hear from me again. Remember your mandate and act accordingly. Do you copy?"

The line went dead and Waller knew CONTROL had cut her communications. As she headed for the safe house, she wondered how deep inside ARGUS the World Army had already penetrated. She'd warned Checkmate but now she needed to warn the Justice League. The safe house she was headed for had a spare signal device in the safe. She cursed herself for not carrying hers with her at all times.

The perimeter of the safe house looked clear. But when she entered it, a horde of World Army troopers descended on her. They restrained her and threw a hood over her head. She tried to keep track of the time but she barely had a rough estimate of how long she'd been on the road when she was yanked out of the car and hustled into a building. Her handcuffs were released and she heard a door lock behind as she pulled the hood off.

It was featureless room with no windows. A single cot sat alongside a wall. There was a toilet but no sink. Cameras were posted in every corner. Waller snorted. She hoped they enjoyed the show when she peed. She was here for the duration. All she could do was try and get comfortable.

* * *

><p>Two days later, the JSA Founders were holding a training session at the K-Star ranch. The Marvel Family had been excused due to an important civil function in Fawcett City. The Black Marvels were joining them. Osiris was meeting Alexandra Kent for the first time. Black Adam and Isis had high hopes for what may occur.<p>

Surprisingly to some present, Hourman, Jesse Quick, and Hawkman participated in the training session. Hawkman was still recuperating from his stab wound but he wanted the exercise. Stargirl and STRIPE were involved as well. Stargirl needed the practice with the ever growing combined might of the Cosmic Rod and the Cosmic Convertor Belt. STRIPE was involved because, although Mike had the technical systems down cold, he needed improvement on working with teammates and on appropriate tactical responses.

Commander Steel and Judomaster trained as well. It was blatantly obvious to everyone that they could hardly keep their eyes off of each other. But despite the distraction, no one could lay a hand on Judomaster.

Cyclone and King Chimera were equally distracted. But both were giving it their all as best they could. Mr. America and Red Beetle were much better at staying focused on the exercises at hand. Which surprised all around because they all knew how deeply involved the pair had become in such a short time.

Ri had taken Lightning under her wing once again. Ri's self appointed mission was to teach Lightning the art of self defense. It had recently become woefully apparent just how badly Lightning lacked in this area.

Vibe was the one member who hadn't briefly belonged to the Justice Society. But he was one of the least experienced members of the League. So he joined in with the others.

* * *

><p>Inside the command center, Solomon Grundy stood watch. Roxy spoke with him while he dutifully guarded Roxy's systems and Mike's control unit. While Mike was wholly focused on operating the STRIPE mecha, Roxy was multitasking. She'd been asked to track CONTROL and his World Army down.<p>

The World Army was starting to pop up on the grid. They featured in several highly classified exchanges between CONTROL and the President of the United States. CONTROL was demanding that ARGUS turn over the Checkmate program. POTUS argued that every member of the Checkmate agency had gone underground. They'd literally disappeared.

While Roxy found all of this interesting, it did little to aid her in tracing the origin point of Vandal Savage's communications. Savage had literally bounced his communiqué off of servers spanning the globe. A rather terse audio intercept from a phone call had also been routed through various telecommunications hubs and satellites. In other words, Roxy was stumped.

It was feeling she'd never had before. And she found she didn't like it. Roxy opted on a gamble. She queried CONTROL and waited for a reply while she kept the line of communication open. The problem was this left her vulnerable to an attack.

While Roxy's firewall was advanced beyond human science, an attack would still divert processors to analyzing and fending off the attack. And if CONTROL were as intelligent as she was beginning to fear, then such an attack may prove imminent. It would probably come anyway at some point. She would just be escalating his timetable.

Roxy had no illusions that her existence was a secret. The DEO had been fully briefed on her capabilities. And according to Director Bones, the DEO was in Vandal Savage's pocket. That meant CONTROL was well aware of Roxy and the threat that she represented. Still, she plunged ahead.

She felt the ping from CONTROL's servers acknowledging her query. A handshake was followed by a data stream. Roxy analyzed the data…and that's when the attack began. Grundy was startled by Roxy's avatar screaming and then vanishing altogether.

* * *

><p>The Justice League members were gathered in a clearing. They'd just finished a tactical exercise where two teams faced each other. Now the JSA Founders were critiquing the teams' performances. Wildcat suggested they change things up. It was time for the entire group to face the Founders.<p>

Before that could happen a red streak slammed into Jay. Rival stood over him laughing, "What's a matter, Flash? Have you grown old?"

Jesse started forward but Jay waved her off, "I've got this, Jesse!"

Jay got to his feet and rubbed his jaw, "It seems you still pack a punch yourself, Rival. Are you here alone or did you drag friends into it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rival laughed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll pay Joan a visit."

Rival streaked off as Jay yelled, "No!"

"Jay! Wait!" Sentinel shouted.

"He's after my wife!" Jay yelled back as he took off.

"Head's up, kids!" Wildcat advised, "That scum rarely works alone."

"Too true!" the Wizard said as he appeared in their midst. He waved his wand and a tree grew under Sentinel. It branches entwined around him and began to squeeze.

"Feeling uncomfortable, Green Lantern? Or is it Sentinel these days?" Wizard mocked him.

"You'll think tight," Wildcat growled as he went for the Wizard. The Wizard disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Wildcat was suddenly struck by an electrical blast. It knocked him over and he was rising when Killer Wasp flew in.

"Lemme guess, you're the Yellow Wasp all over again." Wildcat said sourly.

"Close meathead," Killer Wasp rasped, "I'm his son. I go by Killer Wasp. I think you're about to find out why."

"Got any tricks besides that electro sting of yours?" Wildcat wondered.

Killer Wasp landed and put his fists up in a classic boxing stance, "I've waited for this day my whole life, old man."

"Yeah, I just bet you were weaned on stories of my kicking your dad's ass," Wildcat taunted.

"Nice try," Killer Wasp chuckled, "I'm not my father. I'm not going to lose my temper because you made fun of me."

"Then let's see what you've got then," Wildcat moved in.

Killer Wasp responded with a left jab to the gut and a right cross that made Wildcat see stars. He backed away, "Okay, so you ain't your pops."

"Get used to it because I've got a lifetime of payback to dish out," Killer Wasp warned.

Wildcat began to wonder if he truly did.

* * *

><p>Tigress and Icicle came sliding into the clearing on an ice ramp. Tigress leapt off of the ramp and kicked Jesse in the face. Icicle shot ice darts at Hourman.<p>

Hourman ducked and tapped his wristband. The homeopathic variant of Miraclo that he used began to course through his bloodstream. Since he only gained an hour of superhuman strength, and could only take a maximum of four doses a day, he'd refrained from doing so during the training exercises. Now Icicle was facing a supercharged human being with reflexes to match.

Icicle decided to simply end it quick and froze Hourman in place. He figured by the time Hourman thawed out his Miraclo would have worn off long ago. So he settled in to watch his wife kill Hourman's.

Tigress came at Jesse with a pair of handguns. She opened fire and sent a full salvo at Jesse as the speedster outran the bullets. Tigress dropped the guns and pulled a crossbow free from her belt. Jesse wheeled on her and knocked the crossbow out of Tigress' hand. Tigress lashed out with a punch that sent Jesse stumbling backwards.

"Just who are you?" Jesse inquired.

"I'm the Tigress," she announced, "Just like you're the daughter of Johnny Quick and Liberty Belle, I'm the granddaughter of the first Tigress and the Sportsmaster. Your parents used to rock and roll just like this with my gramps and grammie."

"And who's the popsicle?" Jesse asked.

Tigress chuckled, "Just like Hourman is the son of the first one, so Icicle is the grandson of the original. He's also my husband so watch your mouth."

"And he's frozen mine. So don't expect much courtesy from me," Jesse remarked.

"Touché," Tigress grinned, "But I'm still going to hang your head over my mantle."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Jesse wondered.

Jesse couldn't believe anyone besides herself and the Flashes could move so fast when Tigress whipped her left hand around and fired a second crossbow. The bolt imbedded itself in Jesse's leg. The searing pain almost took her leg out from underneath her.

Tigress smirked, "I do believe I've clipped your proverbial wings."

* * *

><p>Geo-Mancer burst out of the ground and the terrain rolled like a wave. The JLers were knocked off of their feet. Commander Steel and Judomaster were the first two up.<p>

"Help the Founders!" Commander Steel urged the others, "Judomaster and I will take this one."

"Oh really?" Geo-Mancer scornfully mocked him, "Sand is the only one of you that stands a chance against my powers. And I'm sorry to say, you aren't him."

"So you can toss around dirt," Commander Steel retorted, "So what?"

An earthen hand rose up and grasped Commander Steel. It closed into a fist and began to squeeze. Geo-Mancer grinned.

"Any other smart remarks, wise ass?" Geo-Mancer inquired.

Judomaster's foot slammed into Geo-Mancer's mouth, "Yes, you talk too much."

"So the babe shows herself," Geo-Mancer's wiped the blood from his split lip, "Let's see what you've got."

He tried the hand trick again but Judomaster deftly avoided it. And again a second time. Finally Geo-Mancer unleashed a veritable tidal wave of dirt. Judomaster was buried within it.

Commander Steel broke the earthen hand that held him. He smashed his fist into Geo-Mancer's mouth, "You'd better pray she's still alive."

"Aw, true love," Geo-Mancer said disdainfully, "How're you going to hurt me after I do this?"

A sinkhole opened up beneath Commander Steel and he was swallowed by it. The surrounding dirt collapsed into it and filled it up. Geo-Mancer looked around and saw that Johnny Sorrow had finally appeared. Now things were going to get interesting.

* * *

><p>Johnny Sorrow chuckled as he surveyed the crowd arrayed in front of him, "This is what the Justice Society became. Pathetic. I can't believe you killed the King of Tears."<p>

Johnny Sorrow reached for his mask. As he grasped it, Vibe yelled out, "Watch out! He's dimensionally shifting into…!"

Johnny Sorrow ripped his mask free and the horror that was now his face was fully revealed. That's when the screaming began.

Stargirl remembered from her last encounter not to look at Johnny Sorrow's face. It would literally kill you. So she was surprised when her legs got kicked out from underneath her. Courtney twisted so that she landed facing away from Johnny Sorrow.

"Aren't we a little too well informed?" Shiv mused, "You're supposed to be looking at Sorrow, Blondie."

"Cindy?" Stargirl couldn't believe her one and only archenemy was with these clowns.

Shiv grabbed hold of Courtney's hair and pulled her head back. Her armor popped a blade out of her forearm, "That's Shiv to you. Remember it for the last two seconds of your life."

Stargirl aimed a gloved hand at Shiv's face and unloaded a load of energy stars thanks to the Cosmic Convertor Belt. Shiv screamed as she was repulsed backwards by the pain. Stargirl scooped up the Cosmic Rod and got to her feet. Aiming the end of the rod at Shiv, she made certain she still wasn't facing Johnny Sorrow.

"You were always such a bitch, _Cindy_," Stargirl proclaimed.

"You should know, _Courtney_," Shiv shot back.

"So are we gonna do this?" Stargirl inquired.

Blades erupted out of virtually every surface of Shiv's armor," You know it, baby."

Through it all, Stargirl couldn't help but wonder where the hell was STRIPE?


	7. Chapter 7

72 Justice League Convergence

"You knew about CONTROL and the World Army and you didn't inform us?" J'onn asked tersely.

"It seemed prudent to gather hard evidence since you typically dismiss my investigations as flights of fancy," Question calmly replied.

His collaborators seemed to be taking their cue from the Question. The Huntress, Anna Fortune, and Atom Smasher were completely unruffled. They were also completely unrepentant. J'onn admired the former and detested the latter.

"Very well, what have you discovered?" J'onn tried switching tactics.

"Very little beyond what Katana already told you. Max Lord's complicity is well established. Amanda Waller's is far less clear. I've actually heard rumors that the World Army has detained her," Question shared.

"Why?" J'onn was surprised.

"For refusing to hand over Checkmate's reins of power," Question revealed, "My informant also revealed that Waller had learned of a UN initiative to remove the Justice League's legal status as a city-state."

"For what reason?" J'onn inquired.

"Presumably to put the JLU under the World Army's jurisdiction," Question surmised, "In other words, directly under Vandal Savage's thumb."

"I see," J'onn did indeed, "I need to confer with the Founders and the command staff."

"Take your time despite the fact we don't have any. Max Lord needs to be removed from his post. Sooner is much better than later," Question spoke.

J'onn was uncertain of how to reply when Sue burst into the conference room, "J'onn we have a situation."

Sue noted the Question and the Huntress' presence, "Good, you two are already here. You'll be needed for this."

"May I ask why?" J'onn inquired.

"Alfred Pennyworth has contacted us from Wayne Manor. Bruce Wayne has been taken hostage," Sue informed them all.

"Indeed," the Question mused with some delight, "This distraction should prove amusing."

Sue ignored his obvious delight, "I've already called in Nightwing and Catwoman. They'll be transiting to the scene through their own vehicles."

"If I may, can I suggest yet another member for this little errand of mercy?" Question wondered.

"Who would you suggest?" J'onn spoke before Sue could remark.

"Katana," Question stated. The Huntress began nodding her approval.

"Why?" Sue wanted to know.

"Because I am safe in assuming that costumed foes are on scene, correct?" Question asked.

"Alfred reported the presence of Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, a duplicate Bruce Wayne, and two unknown assailants. One male and a female dressed as a provocative rabbit," Sue reported.

"Provocative rabbit?" Huntress snorted.

Sue's shrugged, "Alfred's words."

"Katana has demonstrated a singular talent for dealing with enemies," Question reminded them.

"According to Shayera she skewers them," Sue retorted, "As the body count on the cruise ship attests to."

"I do believe Katana had Ri's assistance in that case," Question remarked.

"They shouldn't be on this damn team!" Sue snapped.

"You said the same about Catwoman yet now you sing her praises," Question pointed out.

Sue literally growled. J'onn intervened, "Katana's addition to the team is approved. Sue, will you contact her and prepare a teleport transition for her from San Francisco to Gotham City?"

"I had a rendezvous with Barbara Gordon. She is going to be joined by Nightwing and Catwoman and they are going to convoy everyone to Wayne Manor," Sue informed him.

"They still can," J'onn dryly observed.

"All right," Sue said snippily and she retreated out of the office.

"What about Al and I?" Anna interjected.

"Atom Smasher will be put on standby status," J'onn disclosed, "You, however, will be joining Zatanna and Jakeem Thunder at Fate's Tower. Since it is your actual home, I'm certain you will feel comfortable there."

"Of course," Anna said merrily, "I'm sure Khalid will appreciate the company. Ever since Nabu chose him as the new human host for Fate, he's been moping around the place like a sullen schoolboy."

"Then he and Jakeem should get on famously," J'onn quipped.

It was said so straight-faced that it took everyone but Anna a moment to realize he was joking. As it was, Anna's eyes danced with mirth. She was finally entering the Martian's inner circle.

"I'll spare the teleport technicians the hassle," Anna stood. She leaned down and kissed the seated Atom Smasher, "Keep the faith, Handsome Stranger."

And then she was enveloped by a ball of energy and the bubble suddenly popped and she was missing. Question muttered to himself, "She _has_ to teach me that."

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne was taken hostage by the merest of flukes. Alfred went from serving lunch, which Bruce had insisted on eating with Alfred, and diverted to opening the front door. To his utter shock and surprise, he was confronted by another Bruce Wayne.<p>

"Master Bruce?" Alfred tentatively asked.

"Not quite," the ersatz "Bruce" broke into a vicious smile that Alfred knew his charge was incapable of.

The duplicate Bruce pushed past Alfred. As he did so, Poison Ivy became revealed. Behind her strode a woman so pale that she was almost an albino. Her platinum locks and pink eyes certainly suggested albinism. And her garb was utterly disgraceful in the way it displayed her womanly attributes.

Alfred depressed the silent alarm button located next to the coat closet. In the breakfast nook, the multiple red lights hidden around the room began to flash. Bruce was immediately on his feet.

The bay window next to the table suddenly froze and a hurled object shattered it. Bruce looked beyond the frozen and broken ruin of the window and spotted two figures. They were both familiar.

Mr. Freeze was a longstanding foe of Batman. The second appeared to be a modernized version of the Red Hood. This startled Bruce. Batman had already confronted one Red Hood. That Red Hood had been dropped into a vat at Axis Chemicals and transformed into the lunatic known as the Joker. Since he knew the Joker was dead, who was the imposter?

Mr. Freeze took aim with his cold gun and Bruce broke for the door. The china hutch behind where he'd stood froze over. Bruce was indignant as he slammed into the door and broke it down. The china in that hutch had been his mother's and some of the pieces had even belonged to his maternal grandmother.

Bruce came upon the fateful trio in the parlor. He assumed his double was really Clayface. The fact that his arm elongated and formed a scythe confirmed it. He ducked under Clayface's swing and went for Poison Ivy and the mysterious rabbit woman.

"Bruce, stop!" Ivy commanded.

Bruce found himself grinding to a halt. He struggled with all of his physical and mental might but he'd been a thrall to Ivy's brand of lipstick before. But when had he been dosed?

"Aw, poor baby," White Rabbit said sympathetically, "It's horrible to be a prisoner in a body that's no longer your own. Trust me, I can relate."

"I don't even know who you are," Bruce grated.

She flashed a seductive smile, "Most call me the White Rabbit. But you can call me anything you want."

Bruce just gave her a glare while Ivy smirked. Clayface resumed his "Bruce" guise in its entirety, "I'd better round up the butler."

"Yes, we can't have him answering the front door. That's _your_ job," Ivy reminded him.

"Meh," Clayface bellyached as he trudged off.

"All right, Bruce. Sit!" Ivy ordered. Bruce plopped into a wingback.

Mr. Freeze and the Red Hood entered the parlor. Red Hood's voice was modulated as he spoke, "The front door was open. I've taken care of that."

"Now we just have to keep them off the east lawn," White Rabbit remarked, "Otherwise they'll spot a large hole in an otherwise unmolested wall."

"You have Wayne," Mr. Freeze said in his chilly monotone, "What does it matter how it was accomplished?"

"Because stately Wayne Manor is equipped with a silent alarm system," White Rabbit revealed, "Clayface literally shoved the butler into its trigger. I can only assume that it was activated. That would explain dear Bruce knocking the door down to get in here. That and you're overzealous insistence upon trying to capture him yourself."

"Why should I answer to you?" Mr. Freeze was indifferent to her chastisement, "Who are you anyway?"

"Haven't we already done the meet and greet?" White Rabbit quipped.

"Look, the first goal has been accomplished. When Batman arrives we can achieve the next. Any so-called 'Bat Clan' members that happen our way will be eliminated as well," Red Hood tried to soothe the building tensions.

"You may be our Injustice League representative, dear heart," White Rabbit smirked, "But that doesn't grant you any authority."

"I'm the only one here that has command experience," Red Hood argued.

"And you betrayed your team to the League of Assassins. Nyssa Raatko rewarded you by creating your new guise and keeping you in mind until the Injustice League arose and needed another member," White Rabbit retorted, "And yes, I know all about your sordid little history with Batman. That's why I'm willing to let you pull the trigger. But if you even consider turning on us as you did the Outsiders, I'll end you."

Bruce's ears perked up. The Outsiders had been a super team that formed after the Justice League came together. Not surprising since they'd been put together by Jason Todd.

Batman had encountered Jason Todd while he was trying to steal the custom wheels off of the Batmobile. He'd fought with Batman rather than attempt a futile flight from him. The boy had been well trained and Dick had left Gotham City for a world tour, abandoning the Robin guise as he departed.

Batman briefly considered training Jason to be the next Robin. But the boy had been consumed by rage. The possibility of his losing control and killing someone had been too real. So he cut Jason off after a few months of training.

Jason had then adopted his own costumed persona of Red Bird and gathered other costumed adventurers. Only three people survived the ambush that decimated the Outsiders. And as far as Bruce knew, Katana, Speedy, and Metamorpho still weren't discussing the event.

Now it seemed there was a fourth survivor. The very one that had led the others into a fatal trap. Bruce had a guess as to who it was but he wanted to know for certain.

Clayface returned, "The butler's gone."

"This is a big house. He could easily elude you," White Rabbit opined. She turned to Ivy, "Take the boys and show them how it's done."

"You heard the bunny," Ivy said, "It's time for a hard target, room by room search."

"I don't do searches," Mr. Freeze haughtily declared.

"But you do blow holes in walls?" Ivy snarkily asked.

"It was a window," Mr. Freeze said tonelessly.

"Who cares?" Ivy wondered, "Now there's a draft. And it's one our target can escape through. If you won't search, you'll guard the hole."

"Very well," Mr. Freeze conceded.

He re-entered the dining nook and Ivy gave White Rabbit a longsuffering look, "The fragility of the male ego."

"This too shall pass," White Rabbit assured her.

Ivy and the others began their search. Bruce knew they wouldn't find Alfred. He was already in the Bat Cave. He'd secured the clock door and was summoning help. Bruce just wished he could clue his would-be rescuers into who they would be facing.

"Don't worry. I won't let them harm you. I like you," White Rabbit reassured him, "Our issue is with Batman. Unfortunately for you, you fund Batman's little endeavors. So this makes you a target. But you won't be for long, I promise."

White Rabbit pointed a finger down into Bruce's shoulder and sized him up and she circled around him. Her smile reminded Bruce that real rabbits were highly sexualized creatures. It seemed their human namesakes might be as well.

"You do stay in shape," White Rabbit said with some delight, "Most billionaires just let themselves go. They're so obsessed with making money they forget that the best activities require endurance."

White Rabbit suddenly wrapped her arms around Bruce from behind. She whispered into his ear, "Do you like to play games? Because I do. And my new favorite is 'what turns Bruce on'?"

Bruce suddenly knew he was in for a ride.

* * *

><p>Nightwing rode up to Barbara's position on his motorcycle. Selina Kyle's Porsche was already parked beside Lt. Gordon's unmarked police cruiser. Nightwing wasn't sure he should approve or not.<p>

Catwoman had come a long way in her tenure with the Justice League. She'd surprised everyone. Even Batman, who had subsequently bedded her for a time. He supposed the fact that she was privy to all of Batman's secrets made her a natural ally.

The Question and the Huntress were also privy to Batman's other identity as well. But Katana wasn't and Nightwing objected, "What's she doing here?"

Katana was impassive as the Question answered, "I requested her presence."

"You know what's at stake here," Nightwing retorted, "She's a threat. Besides, she'll probably dice everyone up."

"She's well aware of the Justice League's usual methods of operation. She's willing to abide by that code," Question assured him.

"I still…" Nightwing grated.

"Nightwing," Barbara intervened, "Katana briefly worked with Black Canary and a woman called Starling in Gotham. She's knows what to do. She's possibly even better than Black Canary."

Nightwing knew the high esteem Barbara held Dinah Lance in. To say that took a lot. He nodded his acceptance of the situation.

"I'm probably outvoted anyway," Nightwing dryly remarked, "So who's in charge?"

"I am," Barbara informed him.

"Excuse me, _Lieutenant_. But you aren't a JLer," Nightwing protested. The unspoken _anymore_ came across loud and clear.

"Nevertheless, the situation is a reality," Barbara replied, "Call Sue or J'onn if you want to argue the point."

"I know enough to know I'll lose," Nightwing allowed, "So what's the plan?"

"You and Catwoman will seek out an alternative entrance," Barbara covertly referenced the Batmobile's entrance to the Bat Cave, "The rest of us will approach from the front gate and see what happens."

"That could be dangerous. Bruce Wayne isn't defenseless. If he's been taken, the opposition will be stiff. It's better to seek another way in," Nightwing advised.

"I'm not incompetent, Nightwing," Barbara scolded him, "I'm the only one that will knock on the front door. The others will flank either side of the manor and affect an entrance."

"I don't like it," Nightwing confessed.

"You don't have to like it," Barbara's voice was flinty; "You just have to do it."

Nightwing suddenly wondered what had happened to the Barbara Gordon that had once been Batgirl.

* * *

><p>Barbara's cruiser had dropped the Question, the Huntress, and Katana off at the front gate. They were making their way towards the manor across the grounds. Question and Huntress were approaching from the south. Katana chose the northern approach. Barbara came straight in.<p>

She knew Nightwing and Catwoman were probably in the Bat Cave already. The route to the cave was shorter than the manor's. She exited her car and knocked on the front door. To her surprise, Bruce answered.

"Can I help you, Lt. Gordon?" "Bruce" asked.

Barbara immediately knew this was an imposter. Bruce hadn't been overly friendly since the divorce but he still called her by her given name. Odds were this was Clayface.

Matt Hagen had been an enormously popular actor before the car accident that disfigured him. His obsession with staying attractive had led him to Roland Dagget. Dagget had been angered and immersed Hagen in the compound that transformed him into Clayface.

As Batgirl, Barbara had fought Clayface on more than one occasion. So she knew there was one way to be certain. If she was wrong, she could always apologize later.

She rammed her foot up into his genitals. Her boot plunged _into_ Clayface's body. Barbara pulled her foot free and backed up.

"Okay, Hagen. The game is up," Barbara declared.

"Aren't we just too clever?" Clayface chuckled. He shifted into his blob-like natural state, "You're going to wish you hadn't done that. All we wanted was Batman. But you'll be a nice bonus."

Barbara felt a sense of relief. She'd feared that Bruce's kidnappers had learned of his secret identity. If they had Bruce and were still expecting Batman to arrive, it meant they were still clueless. Weren't they in for a rude surprise?

Barbara knew her pistol, her taser, her CURB, and her handcuffs were useless against Clayface. So she broke and ran. Hopefully she could reach the pool before Clayface caught her. As her feet pounded across the lawn, she heard Clayface's cry of rage as he pursued.

* * *

><p>Question and Huntress prowled through the trees. Some of them seemed to be new growth. They were much smaller and far suppler than the mighty oaks that dominated the grounds. They seemed to be a bizarre hybrid between a poplar and a weeping willow.<p>

Suddenly the tree vines began wrapping around their limbs and torsos. Hefted into the air, the couple was suspended in mid-air with their arms outstretched from their bodies. Gentle laughter floated through the grove.

Poison Ivy strolled through the glen, "It seems my babies have caught intruders. Don't you know it isn't polite to skulk?"

"And it's better to hijack a house and hold hostages?" Huntress snapped.

Ivy gave her a pitying look, "Poor dear, it must really rile you to be helpless. All that rage is futile when you're hanging by a thread, isn't it? Of course, your need to control every situation explains your taste in men."

"You have no idea of what you're talking about," Huntress said in an eerily calm, still voice.

"Too bad I'll never know the truth then," Ivy said, "This trap was meant for Batman. You just happened to spring it. I guess I'll get my test run while these precious creations tear your arms and legs out of their sockets."

At Ivy's unspoken command, the trees began to pull.

* * *

><p>Katana saw Barbara round the corner with Clayface on her heels. She briefly pondered aiding Lt. Gordon. She opted not to. She'd read Barbara's body language. There was far more to her than the surface indicated.<p>

Gordon didn't move like your typical police officer. She moved with poise and grace of a samurai. Her eyes held the same kind of resolve and cunning. Gordon was a fighter. Katana rather pitied Clayface.

In order not be seen, Katana finished jimmying the poolside door. Sliding it open she entered into the manor. She moved with a stealth born of a lifetime of training and practice. She could walk across rice paper without leaving an imprint. These halls were simplicity itself.

She heard the controlled breathing of her foe before she spotted him. It was muffled somehow. She presumed it was because of a helmet or a heavy mask of some kind.

She swung around the corner to the foyer with the SoulTaker in motion. She missed…but just barely. Her opponent was obviously shaken by the experience.

Katana read his body language. The red helmet covering his face left her no alternative. Something else was bothering him and it wasn't his close call.

"It can't be," the Red Hood's modulated voice whispered, "You're dead."

"And how would you know this?" Katana wondered, apprehension filling her gut.

"Because I saw you die!" Red Hood declared.

Katana's world schismed. The only people that thought she was dead were those that had fled the demise of the Outsiders. Half of the assassin force had withdrawn when they thought victory was assured. No one that remained lived to refute that claim.

But now she had a survivor standing before her. She would get the name of the Outsiders' traitor from this wretch before he died. And then he would spend an eternity trapped within the SoulTaker.

"You have a name that I want," Katana was preternaturally calm; "I want it before you die."

"You mean _if_ I die," Red Hood replied.

"No, you _will_ die today. _How _easily you die is your choice," Katana promised, "Tell me who betrayed the Outsiders and I will kill you instantly."

"Not a chance in hell," Red Hood vowed.

"So be it," Katana said as though it were simplicity itself, "You have chosen the way of pain."

She attacked before Red Hood had even registered her last statement.

* * *

><p>Nightwing and Catwoman emerged from the clock door. Alfred locked it again after they'd cleared it. Alfred had informed them that he had left Bruce in the dining nook. There were two access points to that room. One was through the parlor and the other was through the kitchen. Nightwing took the kitchen route while Catwoman made her approach through the parlor.<p>

Nightwing swung the kitchen door open with a wingarang poised. The door suddenly froze. Its weight rent it off of its hinges and it shattered as it collapsed onto the floor. Mr. Freeze stood aloof at the other end of the room, inscrutable as ever.

"Predictable. We set a trap for Batman and we get his protégé. There is no justice," Mr. Freeze complained.

Nightwing hurled his wingarang at Mr. Freeze's helmet. It bounced off the clear enclosure. Nightwing suddenly realized that Freeze had upgraded his dome-like helmet. Glass would have at least cracked. There was a _thunk_ when the wingarang struck. It had to be a Plexiglas of some kind.

Mr. Freeze took aim again. Nightwing ducked into the kitchen. The doorway iced over. Nightwing grabbed a frying pan from the overhead rack. Mr. Freeze stepped into kitchen and aimed his weapon again. Nightwing rushed him but instead of shooting at his attacker, Mr. Freeze froze the floor.

Nightwing slipped on the icy surface, "Whoa!"

He landed at Mr. Freeze's feet. Freeze stared down at him, "Have you any words for posterity?"

Nightwing didn't respond so Mr. Freeze commented, "Pity."

Then he employed his cold gun.

* * *

><p>Catwoman burst into the parlor only to find the White Rabbit still behind Bruce. One arm was wrapped around his neck and she was breathily whispering into his ear. Her other hand had slipped into his pants and there was a distinct jerking motion going on.<p>

Catwoman was incensed. He was actually aroused by this shameless hussy. That was her job!

White Rabbit at least pulled her hand out of Bruce's pants as she stood. Catwoman was heartened to see Bruce's look of relief. White Rabbit's pink eyes were filled with anger.

"You're not Batman," she declared.

"What was your first clue?" Catwoman smarted off.

"Now, now, no need to be catty despite the obvious affectation," White Rabbit scolded her.

Catwoman pulled her whip off of her waist, "You've got two seconds, bitch."

White Rabbit stooped and wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck again, "Or what? You'll risk marring this handsome face? I don't think so. Now run away and find a litter box to call Batman from."

"This may surprise you, but I'm pretty damn good with this thing. Good enough to take your morbid little eye out without touching Bruce Wayne," Catwoman warned her.

"But how committed to your cause are you?" White Rabbit mused, "Are you willing to take the hostage out of the equation?"

"What are you talking about?" Catwoman impatiently demanded to know.

"Let's find out," White Rabbit decided. She kissed Bruce on the cheek, "I have faith in you, lover. Now kill Catwoman."

To Selina's shock and horror, Bruce rose from his chair and came at Catwoman.


	8. Chapter 8

81 Justice League Convergence

Talia al Ghul strode into the Legion of Doom's command center in the primary temple complex, "You wanted to see me?"

"Why, yes," Luthor said with a smarmy smile, "Let's step somewhere private."

"I'm not sure I trust being alone with you, Lex," Talia replied.

The barb seemed to have its effect. Luthor was much more sober and circumspect now, "Please, I have things that need to be said and they can't be overheard."

"Who are you betraying now?" Talia wondered.

"If you don't step aside with me, you'll never know," Luthor leveraged his position with her curiosity.

"Very well," Talia grimly conceded.

They stepped into an antechamber that had been converted into a conference room. Luthor waved her towards a seat. After she sat down, he took one across the table from her.

"I asked you here to clarify your position regarding Vandal Savage and his World Army," Luthor opened with.

"I have no position," Talia asserted.

"But your half-sister, Nyssa Raatko does. She's recruited an 'Injustice League' which is largely composed of agents from the League of Assassins."

"Nyssa is completely her own woman," Talia replied, "She was dismissed from the League of Shadows upon my father's death. She disagreed with my father's approach to cleansing the Earth, and since I'm continuing that quest with his methodologies, she needed to be set aside."

"I see," Luthor did for he'd felt much the same way after Talia had taken over LexCorp, "And what is the status of our professional relationship?"

"Do you mean because you killed Damian?" Talia asked with a cold smile.

Luthor wouldn't have ever have admitted it but that smile unnerved him, "You did threaten to kill me if I harmed your son."

"I don't have time to waste on a war of vengeance, Lex," Talia assured him.

"That's good to know," Luthor exulted in that knowledge.

"Don't presume to gloat just yet," Talia warned, "I _will_ kill you. Just not yet. For now, with Savage and Nyssa allied, it is best that we present a united front. Personal animosities can be dealt with later."

"Speaking of which, you wouldn't know what happened to _my_ son?" Luthor inquired a little too sharply.

"Something happened?" Talia asked innocently. Luthor _almost_ believed her.

"Yes, my retreat in Aspen was destroyed. Someone flew a Ferris Aircraft jet into it. But only after shooting the staff and security personnel each in the head. The aircraft was one of Ferris Aircraft's black books projects and Carol Ferris won't release who the craft was designed for or if they actually purchased it," Luthor shared. And then he smiled smugly, "But I think you already know the details."

"I left Metropolis during the Atlantean invasion and went to be with my father as he lay dying. Would you begrudge a daughter that duty?" Talia inquired.

"No, I guess not," Luthor declined to go there.

"Then we shall continue our association as before. I will inform you of when I am able to initiate my plans. You and your organization will be sheltered and then will assist me in reshaping the world and its population," Talia insisted.

"You know," Luthor said slyly, "We could both have more children. Perhaps we could have some together?"

Talia looked like she wanted to laugh, "Lex, I already have a lover. It is portable, vibrates, and always pleases me. Could you do the same?"

Luthor was affronted and Talia rubbed salt in the wound, "It may have an appetite for batteries but they are far less costly than you would be, I think."

Seeing Luthor had retreated into sullen silence, Talia rose; "So we're done here?"

"For now," Luthor said warily.

"Until later then," Talia strode out of the room.

Luthor mulled the meeting over. Ra's death had changed Talia. She'd always been a confident woman but she'd also had a compulsive need to please others. Probably stemming from always trying to live up to her father's expectations.

That had changed. Talia was now filled with an assurance that rivaled her late father's. In fact, even her speech patterns had altered to resemble his. It was like Ra's was speaking through Talia's voice. If Luthor had only known the truth…

Luthor met up with Grodd in the command center, "Are we ready?"

"The three teams are assembled and ready to deploy. Our reserve is standing by," Grodd assured him.

"And Captain Cold is aware of his allies in Gotham?" Luthor wanted to know.

"As are Lashina in Metropolis and the Brain in Fawcett City," Grodd replied.

"Dr. Sivana didn't object to being under Brain's command did he?" Luthor wondered.

"Both Sivana and Mr. Mind were indignant at first but I mollified them by making them the strategic mission commanders," Grodd revealed.

Luthor was amused, "And what exactly does that mean?"

Grodd shrugged, "I have no idea but they bought into it. That's what counts."

Luthor picked a tablet computer off of a table and perused its display, "You altered Fawcett City's team."

"Our spotters reported the the Black Marvel Family is present as well as the Marvel Family. Since Justice League reinforcements are guaranteed, I opted to throw more bodies into the mix," Grodd admitted.

"It looks good," Luthor conceded, "Now we just have to see who the League throws their way."

"You'll be interested to know Poison Ivy reports the White Rabbit's team has engaged a group from the JLU," Grodd reported.

"But you sound like Batman is missing," Luthor realized.

"He is," Grodd confirmed it.

"I wonder why?" Luthor mused, "Is it possible that Batman has thrown up a distraction while he prepares a definitive strike?"

"I suppose that's possible," Grodd agreed, "Then again, he may be downplaying his connection with Wayne. If Bruce Wayne's funding of Batman became public knowledge, Wayne would be an everyday target."

"It couldn't happen to a nicer fellow," Luthor chuckled, "And the Injustice Society?"

"Savage reported Roxy tried to access World Army files. The attack upon her began and Savage signaled Johnny Sorrow and presumably the strike on the K-Star Ranch began as well," Grodd divulged.

Luthor smiled triumphantly, "Then I suppose that our strikes should begin as well."

Grodd lifted a transmitter and keyed it, "You're a go."

The sound of boom tubes filled the temple complex. Luthor turned to Calendar Man, "Access the satellites. I want real time visuals."

"Yes, my lord and master," Calendar Man quipped.

"Now that's more like it," Luthor said appreciatively.

* * *

><p>The Rogues cut a swath through downtown Gotham City. The GCPD was helpless to stop them. But added to their numbers were nineteen other Legionnaires. Professor Zoom delighted himself with stripping entire squads of police officers of their weapons in a matter of seconds.<p>

Bizarro stood at the far end of the street destroying all in his path. Atomic Skull fought beside him. The others stood by as Black Spider scaled to the rooftops to set up a shooting post. Through it all they knew that members of the Injustice League were setting up a potentially lethal ambush for the JLU.

The Justice League teleported into the hole in the Legionnaires' midst. It was a tactical gamble. Shayera and John knew that they could very well be setting down into a trap but they felt it was better to spring it early so they could know exactly what they faced at the outset.

Shayera and John both took flight and headed for the Rogues. Despite plans to the contrary, the Flash also pursued the Rogues, feeling that his expertise could prove vital. What they hadn't counted was the Rogues were expecting experienced foes.

Captain Cold opened fire at Shayera. His cryo streams herded her closer to the ground. Shayera recognized the what if not the why of it. The closer she got to Captain Cold, the easier it would be to strike him with her mace.

The Golden Glider came in from above and skated between Shayera's wings and shoulder blades. The skates slashed into Shayera's back and she let out an unwilling grunt of pain. The Golden Glider's skates had a secondary effect that surprised the Thanagarian. They froze the base of her wings. Shayera crashed into the pavement.

As Shayera got to her feet, Captain Cold froze her ankles into place. Grimacing, Shayera smashed the ice with her mace. She wheeled on Captain Cold only to find the Golden Glider skating a rising circle around her. The skates left behind an ice trail and that trail formed a pretty little cage.

Shayera smashed her way through the ice and confronted the Top. He wore a self satisfied smile, "You're about to wish you'd never fallen out of the sky."

"And you're about to wish you had dentures handy," Shayera growled.

Then the Top began to spin. The residual centrifugal force blew her back. The stirred air currents propelled her even further. Shayera was eventually bowled over.

Shayera was attempting to rise and get her bearings when the Golden Glider skated over her again. This time the cuts bit deeply into her lower back. Shayera felt it time to end this so she flexed her wings and found they were still stiff from the cold.

The temperature around Shayera began to rapidly drop. She saw that Captain Cold was hitting her with a widespread cryo blast. She pushed off of her feet like a sprinter, raised her mace, and darted towards Captain Cold. She was frozen within five steps.

"Some people never learn," Captain Cold chuckled.

* * *

><p>John was oblivious to his wife's plight because he was facing three threats of his own. Heat Wave's thermal gun wasn't even a challenge. But the idiot loser had opened fire on civilians trying to evacuate the surrounding buildings. So John was hard pressed to protect them.<p>

Complicating matters was the fact that the Mirror Master supported him. Every attempt that John made to snatch or disable Heat Wave, Mirror Master reflected back at John. John was just grateful at this point that Mirror Master wasn't impeding the evacuations or John's coverage of them.

The final element of this triad of evil was the Weather Wizard. He'd brought in a localized storm front that was hammering at John. John was literally battling a hurricane that only stretched half a city block. When John moved, so did the weather system.

Heat Wave continued his barrage at Gotham's citizens. Meanwhile Weather Wizard approached Mirror Master. The elemental master conjured something into Mirror Master's shield-like mirror. John already dreaded finding out what was going to happen.

But he thought he should take Heat Wave out while Mirror Master was distracted. John constructed a jet engine. Its exhaust bled back on Heat Wave. Heat Wave's protective suit sheltered him but he was blown across the street and through the neighboring window.

While John was thinking how much Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris would have appreciated his method of dealing Heat Wave, that's when Mirror Master struck. He used the mirrored shield to reflect the jet exhaust. It travelled up John's connective force beam back at him. John couldn't stop it or shut it down.

When it reached him, he discovered that an entire weather system travelled within it. It was inside of his personal field so he was struck with a hurricane contained within his personal shield. John was knocked into a stupor and fell helplessly to the ground.

"Now we finish him," Weather Wizard gloated.

* * *

><p>The third member of the Justice League's remaining trinity was on the move. Captain Boomerang was hurling one boomerang after another at him. They all had some gimmick but Flash just dodged past every one of them. He raced in and hit Captain Boomerang with enough kinetic force to nearly take the Australian's head off.<p>

Trickster scampered back and whimpered. Flash was stern with him, "Now James, are we off of the medication reservation again?"

Trickster mutely nodded. Flash folded his arms across his chest, "Then don't you want to go back to the hospital? We can get you a room next to Big Sir's."

"Nope," Trickster said smugly.

Flash barely had time to register the yellow blur that came at him before Professor Zoom's fist smashed into Flash's jaw. He was knocked off of his feet. Flash got up and rubbed his jaw appreciatively.

"Nice punch. It's been a while since you tagged me like that," Flash admitted.

"Don't patronize me," Professor Zoom warned, "Today's the day when we settle up."

"Are you sure you can afford the bill?" Flash smarted off.

"Try me," the Reverse Flash said scornfully.

Flash sprinted forward but Zoom was already gone. Flash continued his streak only to have Professor Zoom cut him off with another right cross. Flash sprawled across the street.

He shook his head to clear his vision and then Flash rose back onto his feet. He looked around and wondered where the hell Zoom was? An intersecting yellow streak struck him again.

Only this time, Flash stayed on his feet. He darted off in pursuit of Professor Zoom. Zoom had already left New Jersey five minutes later and was accelerating.

It took another ten minutes to cross the nation. Flash was just grateful it was summer in the Rockies. Zoom was about to hit the Pacific so maybe he could end this.

But Zoom just ran across the water. His speed increased the surface tension of the water and allowed him to race across the swells and waves. Flash dutifully followed.

They hit Asia. Zoom vectored slightly south and Flash found out why when they hit the Himalayas. Professor Zoom threw in an extra kick and accelerated out of Flash's sight.

Flash came skidding to a halt. Zoom had been racing up a mountain when he disappeared. Flash had slowed to find Zoom's tracks. He took off again at a slower pace while following the trail.

He was so intent on following the tracks that he didn't see Zoom coming straight at him. The blow, when it connected, was travelling faster than the speed of sound. The sonic boom started an avalanche. Zoom manhandled Flash and started punching him several times a second. And then he sprinted off. Flash barely had time to register the crashing wave of snow before it engulfed him.

* * *

><p>Metamorpho had followed John Stewart into danger on several occasions. He'd had second thoughts on occasion but he'd never regretted it until now. Metamorpho was facing down Atomic Skull and Atomic Skull couldn't seem happier.<p>

Metamorpho found out why when the twin blasts of radiation struck. Even in his elemental form, he found that the radiation could break down his molecular structure. He shifted into a being made of lead. Now he was immune to the radiation.

Only, instead of cowering in fear, Atomic Skull clocked Metamorpho in the jaw, "Shoot, I was hoping you'd go for it."

Metamorpho started to transition but Atomic Skull bathed him in radiation. Metamorpho retreated into being lead again. Atomic Skull hit him again and his fist was glowing from radioactive output.

"Lead's _soft_, genius," Atomic Skull chuckled and then he jerked Metamorpho's arm off, "Get ready `cause that's just the beginning."

Atomic Skull chuckled to himself in a self congratulatory way while he proceeded to beat and tear Metamorpho apart.

* * *

><p>Galatea landed in front of Bizarro. She held out her hands in front of her, "Bizarro stop!"<p>

"Me am told you is me friend," Bizarro gloated, "Me am healing you now."

"Oh hell," Galatea groused.

Bizarro came at her and Galatea shifted to her left and threw a round kick into Bizarro's ribs as he started to pass by. She followed up with a left cross to his jaw. She put him down with a right handed clothesline to his throat.

Bizarro choked and sputtered. Every ounce of Galatea's training and instincts said to put him down for good while she had the chance. But she was running with a different crowd than CADMUS or the Legion of Doom these days.

Although, learning that Superman wasn't just a turd but nearly a brain dead turd had softened her opinion of him. Galatea actually had a great deal of sympathy for those people whose lives were considered out of their control. Take Bizarro. He was also the result of a cloning attempt. But for the grace of God she could be Bizarro.

The man she considered to be her father, Emil Hamilton, had learned a great deal from the failed experiment that yielded Bizarro. In turn he was able to correct the instabilities and abnormalities in the process and Galatea had been born as normal as her progenitor was. For that, she owed Bizarro a debt.

She knelt beside him, "Let's just talk, okay?"

Bizarro's fist smashed into her jaw in an uppercut. Galatea was incongruously dumped onto her butt. While she reprimanded herself, Bizarro got to his feet.

"You hurt me," Bizarro said with a surprising amount of lucidity, "For that, me am fixing every bone out your body."

"Great," Galatea muttered as she rose as well. This time she could barely see Bizarro as he rushed her.

Bizarro threw blow after blow at her but she managed to block everyone. His eyes lit up with a cruel cunning and she knew trouble was brewing. Bizarro broke off and headed into the sky.

Galatea doggedly pursued. He headed for one of the infernal hot air balloons the GCPD always seemed to have in the air. He tore into the balloon itself and she guessed it was his heat vision that set off the hydrogen.

Watching the _Hindenburg _repeat itself, Galatea smashed into the roof of the control cockpit. She severed the cables attaching to the balloon and began to lower it away from the burning mass of the balloon itself. First she had to get the crew to safety and then she could get the burning wreckage out to sea.

Bizarro smashed into her back and she dropped the cockpit. Throwing an elbow into his face, she dove for the plummeting cabin. She caught it from underneath and headed for a nearby skyscraper. Bizarro came at her again.

She took two blows that seriously hurt before she kicked him the jaw. It registered as a field goal because Bizarro hurtled away. Galatea got the cockpit down and then went after the falling pyre.

Bizarro came at her back again and latched onto her in a full nelson. She struggled but the macabre monstrosity edge in strength was becoming apparent, "Bizarro! If you don't let go, people will die!"

"Me am not caring," Bizarro said flatly.

Galatea stared in horror as the burning wreckage descended onto the street below.


	9. Chapter 9

94 Justice League Convergence

Plastic Man confronted his old foes, the Weed and Half-Ape. The Weed was literally a sentient plant. His origins had never been discovered but much like Poison Ivy, he sought to reshape the world into a floronic paradise.

Half-Ape had once been Professor Charles Darwin. Obsessed with his namesake, he'd focused his passion upon the hyper intelligent apes of Gorilla City. A researcher that had studied the exploits of Grodd, Darwin's mind had revolved around becoming an ape himself.

Gathering a panel of renowned experts he attempted to prove the superiority of simian life by transforming himself into an ape. After all, Grodd had done so once on a mass scale. But the technique was rushed into development and was therefore imperfect at best. Only half of Darwin's body transformed into a gorilla's.

Mocked and reviled by his former colleagues, Darwin fled into the jungles of Kenya. Stewing over the insults and rejections, he returned to the western world now known as Half-Ape. He had swiftly run afoul of the Agency and their agent, Plastic Man.

Of course, now the Agency had been expanded into the International Security Agency and Plastic Man had joined the Justice League. Grodd had convinced Luthor to include the Weed and Half-Ape into the Legion of Doom. Luthor had seen them as the comic relief. He later admitted that they had a unique perspective into Plastic Man's mind that all the other legionnaires combined sorely lacked.

The Weed opened his attack with spore pods. They adhered to Plastic Man and ejected a pollen mist. Plastic Man grinned, "Weed, you've got to know by now that I don't need to breathe."

"Who needs you to breathe in order to kill you?" Weed cackled, "Behold!"

Plas looked down to behold the spores growing across his body. And in turn, the pollen mixed with the ambient moisture in the air and became a glue-like substance. Encapsulated by spores and adhered by rapidly drying glue, Plastic Man appeared frozen.

"I do believe you owe me one hundred dollars," Weed gleefully insisted.

"It's not over yet," Half-Ape reminded him. His ape half grunted its agreement.

Plas suddenly burst free of the spore containment. He'd expanded his body into the shape of a giant steam liner. He then returned to his usual human appearance and brushed chunks of pollen glue off.

Plas grinned, "C'mon Weed, you can do better than that."

"Maybe he can't but I can," Half-Ape declared, "Witness your final defeat."

An energy surge burst the windows of the bank that lay behind Half-Ape and the Weed. People, or at least what used to be people, staggered forth. They were now bizarre mutations crossing humanity with simian life. They definitely weren't human anymore and they certainly weren't apes. In short they were nothing but Half-Ape's unwitting pawns.

"That pollen serves a two-fold purpose," Half-Ape revealed, "It serves to excite my newfound brothers. I have to confess that I'm barely holding it together myself."

The hybrids began to leap upon Plas and beat him into the pavement with fists and whatever club-like weapons they could acquits. Plas knew he could trounce the hybrids but they were innocent victims and certainly didn't deserve the drumming they would get. Finally, the sheer weight of all of the hybrids toppled him and they pounded him into the ground. All that was left was a red clad smear.

"Now who owes who?" Half-Ape gloated.

* * *

><p>Batwoman rushed to face El Diablo as he herded people out of the area, "So are you hurting or helping?"<p>

"I'm helping them and hurting you," El Diablo declared.

"Good to know," Batwoman dryly quipped.

"Look, you look like you could be a nice girl under all of that uniform," El Diablo commented, "Why don't we blow this town and go for a drink somewhere in Florida?"

"Sorry, you're not my type," Batwoman couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice.

"And what is your type?"" El Diablo inquired.

"Female," Batwoman remarked mirthfully.

"Figures," El Diablo muttered.

"Look, I'll let you down easy and I'll even let you scamper off scot free," Batwoman suggested, "That's my only offer."

"Sorry, no can do," El Diablo assumed a boxing stance, "Let's see what you've got."

"You'd hit a woman?" Batwoman was a little surprise.

"Let's just say I don't consider you a woman anymore," El Diablo announced.

"Well, my girlfriend would disagree. And I have to tell you, even if I were into men bigotry is never attractive," Batwoman warned him.

"Put up or shut up!" El Diablo yelled.

Batwoman shrugged, "It's your funeral."

They fought but it soon became apparent that, while El Diablo was a boxer almost on par with Wildcat, it was the only sport he knew. Batwoman unloaded on him in ten different martial forms. He was quickly dumped on his butt.

"What are you waiting for? Take the shot!" El Diablo used his wrist communicator to request back up from the Black Spider.

"Oh hell," Batwoman griped. The bullet tore through her armor into her shoulder and literally spun her through the air and she face planted.

El Diablo rose and stood over her body, "Let's see you get up from that, bitch."

* * *

><p>Batwing buzzed King Shark and the son of the shark god tried to grab him. Batwing dropped a smoke bomb as he made another pass. He landed and pulled two batons off of his utility belt. Taking advantage of King Shark's obscured vision, he moved in.<p>

Batwing struck King Shark's right shoulder. Then he delivered a precise blow to King Shark's left elbow. Dropping into a semi-crouch, Batwing hit both of King Shark's knees. He powered up onto his feet and batted King Shark across the face.

Having taken more abuse than he was generally used to, King Shark started to topple over. But he caught himself. King Shark was not without weapons of his own. Of course, every one of his resulted from his unique physiology.

His backhand swipe at Batwing revealed his claws. Batwing found his breastplate partially torn off. He made to withdraw when King Shark threw a blow into his chest. King Shark's undersea derived strength was several times that of a human. He was particularly stronger than your average Atlantean.

Batwing struggled to breathe as he recovered from that last punch. King Shark flashed his rows of teeth, "Care to find out why they call me 'King Shark'?"

"I think I'll pass," Batwing launched himself upward into the air. King Shark moved faster than Batwing would have expected from someone with King Shark's bulk. Using Batwing's leg as a pinion, he smashed Batwing into the concrete sidewalk.

The blow dazed Batwing. The second made him start to blur into unconsciousness. The third strike took him out.

Batwing was totally unaware of King Shark looming over him, "They say sharks don't like the taste of human flesh. I think it's time I made up my own mind."

* * *

><p>Cyborg scrutinized Shrapnel's metallic body, "And I thought I was a piece of heavy metal."<p>

"Funny," Shrapnel drolly replied, "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Should I?" Cyborg wondered.

"Gawd, the worst part is you aren't even mocking me," Shrapnel bemoaned.

"Hey, if it's any consolation, I'm kinda new to this," Cyborg offered.

"Nice try, kid. I just hate taking out some idiot that has no idea of who I am," Shrapnel complained.

"Yeah, but maybe I'll be beating you up," Cyborg replied smartly.

"Doubt it," Shrapnel confidently asserted.

"Aren't you feeling a little cocky?" Cyborg wanted to know.

"Nope," Shrapnel retorted, "They call me 'Shrapnel' for a reason."

"Oh really? Why's that?" Cyborg inquired.

Shrapnel flew apart in every direction. Scores of metal chunks from Shrapnel's body pierced Cyborg's flesh and cybernetic systems. He went down in a bleeding, shattered mass. Meanwhile, Shrapnel's parts pulled themselves out of Cyborg and the surrounding area and began to gather where Shrapnel had been standing. His body began recomposing itself piece by piece.

* * *

><p>Captain Atom held position over Gotham's downtown district. A quantum blast suddenly struck him and knocked him out of the sky. He plummeted into the four story Schott's Toys building. Captain Atom tried to deduce what had struck him, and more importantly, who had attacked him. Another streaming burst of energy lanced out of the sky and gouged a hole through the floor. The support beams holding the already damaged fourth floor gave way and Captain Atom and the floor crashed into the level beneath.<p>

Captain Atom dug his way free of the mountain of toys that buried him. He suddenly saw his foe. Major Force was alive and well, it seemed.

"Major," Captain Atom grated.

"Speak up!" Major Force ordered, "You're talking to a superior officer, or have you forgotten that, Captain Nathaniel Hale?"

"Of course not," Captain Atom snapped, "But you've also gone around the bend. You're a freaking psychopath these days."

"Tut, tut," Major Force chided him, "I prefer to think of it as finally seeing the light. After all, what was I before now? A failed experiment in trying to replicate the accident that created you, Captain. But now I serve a higher calling."

"You've seen Jesus?" Captain Atom wondered.

"When you breached my containment suit and I dissipated across near Earth orbit, I thought I was done for. It was all I could do just to stay together enough to exist," Major Force shared, "But all of those 'unmanned' test missions the Air Force has launched into orbit over the last six months were really a manned effort to save me. They collected my essence and then they put it in a new containment suit."

"The USAF released you to serve the JLU's UN mission," Major Force recalled, "They've released me to serve the UN's World Army. CONTROL's first order was to contain the Justice League."

"Say what?" Captain Atom wasn't quite following all of this.

"Simply put: I'm here to either recruit you or kill you," Major force replied, "Either way, I'm good with it."

"I only answer to the President," Captain Aton declared.

"And he answers to the Secretary-General of the United Nations and he in turn answers to CONTROL," Major Force reiterated in a bored voice, "So skip the middleman and come to work for CONTROL directly."

"Not until I get my orders from the National Command Authority," Captain Atom retorted.

Major Force wore a menacing smile, "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

><p>Killer Frost erected an ice wall behind her to block Fire's exit. She'd lured the Brazilian into Florence &amp; Lloyds' department store and then had systematically erected ice barriers between Fire and the outside world. Each time Fire attempted to blaze through a barrier, Killer Frost had nearly frozen her.<p>

Fire turned on Killer Frost and plumed out two streaming burst of plasma based flame at her. Killer Frost created frosty "mittens" around her hands and caught each blast with a hand. She regenerated the ice even faster than Fire could melt it. When Fire subsided, Killer Frost still had two balls of ice in her cupped hands.

Killer Frost dropped the balls, "Oops! I guess that's going to be you in a minute, Popsicle."

"What do you mean?" Fire asked in a weary voice.

Killer Frost swept her arms back and then swung them together. The entire interior layout of Florence & Lloyd's froze as she did so. Fire received a double portion of the freezing energies that Killer Frost generated. Fire collapsed onto the floor and desperately tried to remain conscious and alive.

Killer Frost met her and wore demented smile, "I guess you're going to find out why they call me '_Killer_ Frost', Baby Cakes."

All Fire wanted to do was fall asleep and let it all end.

* * *

><p>Ice's barrier shattered as the blast from Blackrock's stone hit it. She began backpedaling and erecting barriers along her path. They shattered one by one and Ice had backed all the way into a parked car.<p>

Blackrock gave her a jaunty little wave and vanished in a shimmer of energy. Riding the transmission waves that coated the area, he reappeared behind the car she leaned against, "Hiya!"

Ice spun waving an arm as she did so. Ice and frost splayed out across building façade. Windows shattered and collapsed under the weight of the ice adhered to them. Blackrock stood up from his kneeling position.

"You really should get that under control," he advised.

"Why are you with the Legion of Doom?" Ice asked, "With these powers you could do so much more."

Blackrock chuckled, "I used to be a television exec. I was in charge of programming."

He hefted his power stone, "With this baby, I am the program. Besides, a life of crime is so much fun. No censors limiting what you can and cannot say. No laws impeding you. It's a helluva life. I bet you disapprove, don't you?"

Ice grew very sad, "No, I just pity you."

Blackrock stunned her with his power stone. He rounded the car and stood over his fallen foe, "When I'm done with you, you won't even be able to pity yourself."

* * *

><p>Dr. Polaris chuckled as he approached Dr. Light, "Doctor Kimiyo Hoshi herself. I'm very impressed."<p>

Dr. Light couldn't for the life of her recall who Dr. Polaris was in civilian life, "And you are?"

"Neal Emmerson," Dr. Polaris feigned being hurt, "You wouldn't remember. You were too busy being besotted over Doctor Izumi Yasunari those days. Is he fitting into the life of being the Rising Sun?"

"How do you know all of this?" Dr. Light wondered.

"The World Army is composed of many elements. Some of those elements include the Global Guardians, Russia's Rocket Red Brigade, and China's Great Ten. Mark my words, because if you survive today, you will be facing them," Dr. Polaris predicted.

"And I suppose the Legion of Doom is also a part of this 'World Army'?" Dr. Light ventured.

"Not quite," Dr. Polaris smirked, "We're more like independent contractors. We were simply hired to busy your chops until the 'B' team arrives," Dr. Polaris chuckled maliciously.

"Why are you telling me this?" Dr. Light wanted to know.

"Because I honestly admire your work," Dr. Polaris revealed, "And I thought you should know why you're being killed."

"I take that as a threat," Dr. Light warned.

"You should," Dr. Polaris chuckled.

Automobiles covering half of the second block the Legionnaires were running rampant on lifted into the air and began to be hurled at Dr. Light. She used lasers to cut the vehicles in half and photon bursts to deflect them away from her as they passed by. She was in the middle of dealing with the cars when the lampposts began to be uprooted and fell towards her as well. Mailboxes and telephone booths sailed through the air at her.

Dr. Light grew desperate and attempted one massive photon flash in every direction. Cars and various metal objects were smashed up against the buildings. Dr. Light bent over, supporting herself by bracing her arms against her legs. She tried to gather her strength before Dr. Polaris could mount another offensive.

"Excuse me, Doctor," Dr. Polaris said from behind her, "But I believe you dropped this."

Dr. Light rose and turned to see what he was babbling about. His fist smashed into her jaw and she went reeling. Another blow followed and then a third. A lamppost wrapped itself around her and he drove a punch straight into her face. That was the last thing she knew.

Dr. Polaris smiled, "So much for the highly accredited Doctor Hoshi. I guess the old ways really are the best way sometimes."

* * *

><p>Silver Banshee opened her mouth and began to wail. OMAC hadn't counted at that. His tactical assessment of Silver Banshee was that she was superhumanly strong. He'd pegged that as her method of attack. OMAC dourly noted he needed to finish copying all of the JLUs files on their opponents into his system.<p>

He was suddenly alarmed as his biological components began rapidly breaking down. Within seconds they had been harmed to the point that their synaptic connections with his cybernetic systems were no longer functioning. OMAC froze, unable to move. Soon he was unable to function and he toppled over and simply died.

* * *

><p>Atom Smasher faced two opponents. Giganta had been joined by her old Secret Society partner, the Parasite. Parasite chuckled, "He's all yours, babe. Just try to leave a few pieces for me."<p>

Giganta strode forward. As she walked she tripled her height. Planting her fists akimbo, she stared down at Atom Smasher.

"Care to try your luck, sailor?" she taunted.

Atom Smasher matched her height, "I don't know why you bother, Giganta. You always fold."

"Maybe, maybe not," Giganta teased, "Maybe I don't have to this time."

Atom Smasher suddenly felt weak and his head began to swim. Gazing down, he saw the Parasite holding on to his leg. Atom Smasher kicked him away but the damage had already been done.

Parasite joined the two giants as he grew to match them, "You're getting sloppy, kid. You wouldn't have fallen for this little set up before you were booted down to the Justice Society. You may be back in the first string but how much of that was out of pity?"

Atom Smasher almost leveled Parasite with a right cross. Giganta backed away, holding her hands in the air, "Okay. It's starting to get rough."

Parasite chuckled, "You may have only touched me for a couple of seconds but I fed off you. Care to see who has the most endurance?"

"I can outlast you any day of the week, you vulture," Atom Smasher declared.

"Try to then," Parasite goaded him.

Atom Smasher got in a few punches like Wildcat had shown him. Parasite always came back. Atom Smasher pulled back and noticed something.

"Aren't you a little shorter than you were five minutes ago?" he asked.

"Yeah," Parasite ruefully confirmed it, "I'm getting sparks off you but I need a major draw if I'm going to keep going."

"Good luck with that," Atom Smasher retorted.

Parasite surged forward and caught Atom Smasher up in a bear hug. Atom Smasher resisted but as he progressively got weaker, Parasite redoubled his strength. Soon it was all Atom Smasher could do to stay awake.

Parasite chuckled in a nasty way, "Y'know, if I don't let go at some point, you're going to die. Oh well."

Giganta gazed on with some remorse as Al and the Parasite shrunk, still locked in their embrace of death. She'd had a _very_ memorable one night stand with Atom Smasher once. She'd always wanted another romp in the sack. Looked like that wasn't ever going to happen.

* * *

><p>Jack Ryder had been doing a piece on Gotham City's renovations. Several of Gotham's older buildings and parks had been restored to their former glory and retasked with new purposes. As such, he was outside the old Town Hall when the Legion struck.<p>

Jack had been torn over what to do. When his team decided to vacate the area when the mass exodus began, Jack dropped back. The Justice League had arrived in the interim but Jack had spotted three Legionnaires that looked a little lost. So he decided to follow them.

The JLU didn't know it but Jack was on the rolls as a member. Okay, _reserve_ member. And it technically wasn't even Jack Ryder that would report for duty, if and when he did. Jack's little secret identity was repressed by a special patch Batman had cooked up. Remove the patch and someone else took over.

The Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, and Copperhead left the fight behind. The police had cordoned off the area at the end of the street so they went into the Town Hall unmolested. The Town Hall had been converted into a museum. So why were they going in?

Jack climbed the steps and entered the Town Hall. He ducked into the men's restroom. Despite being alone, he still squeezed into a stall and began peeling off his clothes. He pulled the boots, gloves, trunks, and feather boa of his alter ego out of the courier bag he always carried on field assignments.

Sighing, Jack peeled off the patch adhered to his rib cage and into the courier bag. He began to snicker and then broke into a manic belly laugh as his skin turned yellow and his hair shifted to a shade of green. Reborn, the Creeper burst forth from the stall.

"The Loony Tunes are back and here to stay!" he announced, "I…oh!"

Gazing at himself in the mirror, the Creeper suddenly realized he was stark naked. He struck a weightlifting pose, "Thank you, Jack! You're still keeping me in tip top shape. Let's go impress the ladies, shall we?"

The Creeper exited the restroom, still naked, and heard a scream. The Creeper leaned in the direction it had come from and held a hand too his ear, "What ho? Is trouble afoot? I certainly hope so!"

Several people stampeded towards him and when the saw him, they screamed all over again. The Creeper authoritatively held up a hand, "Have no fears for I am the Creeper. I'm here to rescue you."

He darted over to a young woman, "Especially from your virginity."

She belted him and the crowd took off again. The Creeper sat up and rubbed his jaw, "What did I say?"

Now there was a tremendous crashing noise. The Creeper leapt to his feet, "Garston, my jacket please!"

Waiting expectantly, he finally realized no one was coming to wait on him. His version of a sullen trudge was several bounds into the restroom. Fully equipped, he burst into the lobby again.

Creeper grinned as he heard another crashing noise, "Oh, the sweet symphony. They're playing my song!"

He darted off in pursuit of the source of the noise. When he reached the main exhibit area, he found Mad Hatter directing a half dozen unfortunate souls that had been snared by his mind control devices. Scarecrow stood tittering over a group of cowering patrons. Meanwhile Copperhead held a sheaf of papers.

"That's not the one," Copperhead hissed, "She wants the original founding documents."

"Why pray tell, does our ally need Gotham City's founding charter?" Mad Hatter complained.

"Don't ask me," Copperhead snapped, "I just work here."

"Not anymore, foul miscreant!" the Creeper audaciously announced as he leapt into the center of the room.

Those stricken by the Scarecrow's fear gas began to scream. He clapped his hands in delight, "Yes! Do it again!"

"It seems you are a vile villain, and since I loathe vile villains, I shall attend to you first," Creeper kept up his pompous voice.

The Creeper casually strolled up to the Scarecrow, "Now, exactly what is your shtick?"

"Only this," the Scarecrow cackled as he dosed the Creeper with fear gas.

The Creeper started convulsing, "Ick! Ack! A-wooga!"

He suddenly stopped and started grinning madly at the Scarecrow, "Fooled ya!"

Creeper decked him. When the Scarecrow didn't go down, the Creeper frowned, "Hmm, perhaps I've misjudged him."

The Creeper sallied forth into the Scarecrow with a mixture of punches and kicks. The Scarecrow dropped like a hammer. The Creeper did a little victory dance.

"Once again, he never stood a chance!" he crowed.

"Just who the hell are you?" Copperhead asked, "Joker Junior?"

"Well, he was sort of my daddy," Creeper admitted, "But I am the Creeper!"

Seeing he wasn't getting a response, he inquired; "Doesn't that strike fear into your heart?"

"Not even slightly," Copperhead admitted.

The Creeper sighed, "Time to get a new agent."

He then bounded into Copperhead and began to savage him with a series of blows. Copperhead spat poison at him but missed. Creeper just rocked him with another right cross.

"Whoa Nelly! You really should do something about that breath!" Creeper insisted. He grabbed a hold of a rather large display case, "Let me help you with that."

He toppled the case down atop of Copperhead. Creeper wheeled on the Mad Hatter, "And then there was one!"

"Not exactly," the Mad Hatter ordered his victims to attack the Creeper. Creeper just waded through them without striking a single one. He leapt into the air and plucked off the Mad Hatter's hat as he passed overhead.

"No!" Mad Hatter wailed.

Creeper stomped on the hat several times and the captives suddenly came to and fled. Creeper wagged a finger at the Mad Hatter, "Lucy! You've been naughty!"

"Please don't hit me!" the Mad Hatter pleaded.

"Would I do that?" Creeper contemplated it and then suddenly struck the Mad Hatter, "Looks like I would."

"That was pretty impressive," a feminine voice said from behind him. Creeper turned to find two women and a teenage boy facing him. He immediately gravitated towards one of the women.

"Hubba hubba. You're smokin' hot!" Creeper declared.

Cassandra Cain gave Card Queen a wry look, "Looks like you have a fan, Duela."

Card Queen looked slightly pleased, "I've heard of this loon. He gave the Joker a run for his money in the schizoid department."

"Your kinda man then," Inertia quipped.

"Spare me," Card Queen retorted, "The Joker _hated_ him. So I do to."

"Daddy's girl!" Creeper called out. Seeing that actually pleased Card Queen he opted to use the respite to get a bearing on his potential foes, "So what is your merry band up to?"

"We're here to kill the Justice League," Cassandra announced.

"Hey! I'm sorta in the Justice League," Creeper revealed.

"Then I guess we'll have to kill you first," Cassandra decided.

"Didn't the word _sorta_ give away that I'm a part-timer?" Creeper wondered.

"Part-time, full-time, all I know is you're going to be no-time here in a minute," Cassandra warned him.

"Give the word," Inertia pleaded, "I'll take him out."

"Go for it," Cassandra gave her permission.

Both Inertia and the Creeper exploded into action.


	10. Chapter 10

105 Justice League Convergence

The Female Furies led a detachment of Legionnaires on a rampage in the heart of Metropolis. Diana wisely held Clark back from responding until the Justice League was prepared to move on this. Finally the JLU arrived and Diana let him loose.

Superman hit Supreme with such force that there was a thunderclap. Supreme smashed into a nearby skyscraper and Superman pursued. The poor souls who had lingered within out of fear of what was occurring on the streets began a mass exodus and poured out onto the melee while their building shook itself apart.

"Lashina is mine!" Diana declared to her fellow JLers as she dove for the Female Fury's leader.

Stompa warned Lashina of Diana's approach and the Female Fury neatly sidestepped the Amazon's attack. Snapping her whip around Diana's waist, Lashina energized the lash and also began a spin at the same time. Diana was spun around and around until Lashina flicked her wrist and the whip uncoiled around the Princess' waist.

Hurtling towards Stompa, Diana tried to halt her mad flight before she reached the larger woman. It was to no avail. Stompa connected with a right into Diana's gut and then bodily slammed her into the ground. Planting her boot in Diana's chest, she activated her antimatter soles and the rampant energy began to eat away at Diana.

Diana desperately twisted Stompa's ankle. As the Fury began to topple, Diana managed to shove her back and kick her in the knee. Diana then rose as Stompa tried to get back onto her feet.

Mad Harriet landed atop Diana's back. Digging her energy claws into Diana's ribs she electrified them. Diana screamed and went down to her hands and knees. Mad Harriet laughed manically while Diana writhed.

Diana finally found the inner reserves to rear up and grab hold of Mad Harriet. She threw the Female Fury into the approaching Stompa. They went down in a tumble.

Diana barely had time to catch her breath when Lashina's whip snapped around her neck. Lashina energized the whip and Diana's cried out again. Lashina relished the sound of it.

Diana reached up and tried to pull the whip off. But it was made of a smart metal. It only released when its mistress wished it to.

Diana pulled the whip in closer as she slowly, inexorably marched towards Lashina. Reaching the Female Fury, Diana wrapped the whip around Lashina herself. Only…there was no effect.

Lashina laughed, "Did you really think I was vulnerable to my own power?"

Lashina drove a knee into Diana's gut. As Diana started to crumple, Lashina drove a right cross into her jaw. It was then that Lashina released the whip.

Lashina quickly laced her whip between Diana's legs and pulled it tight. She finished this movement off by wrapping it around Diana's neck. Then Lashina smiled.

"This is going to be a bit rough on you, _Princess_, but it sure as hell is going to get me off!" Lashina laughed and then she energized her whip.

Finding her genitalia under direct attack, Diana screamed.

* * *

><p>Steel came to a resounding landing before where Artemiz, Speed Queen, and Wunda were terrorizing the street crowd. Speed Queen raced up and down the street slashing her way through the fleeing masses with her proton blasters. Wunda stood back and laughed as she shouted encouragement.<p>

Artemiz had an arrow nocked and drawn but she hadn't fired yet. Steel was about to speak when Artemiz snapped around and let the arrow fly. It struck his ocular piece before Steel could react. The arrow nearly penetrated despite being hardened against a .44 Magnum. Steel was left wondering just how much tension was on that bow.

Artemiz pointed, uttered a single command, and Unus, Secundus, and Tertius leapt at Steel. While his visual systems were blown in his right eye, he still had his left. The HUD system also scrolled data across his faceplate's interior. As such, he began to defend himself.

The Cyberpaks' jaws could rend steel apart but fortunately "Steel" was just a moniker and not an actuality. His armor's metallurgy was comparable to Gavin Ivanovich's Apokoliptan armor. As such, a cyberwolf's jaws could dent and bend his metal shell but even their vaunted teeth couldn't penetrate it.

Steel smashed Unus over the head with his sledgehammer. The cyberwolf went down with barely a whimper. A swing knocked Tertius across the street. He also lay still. Secundus was the last to receive a braining.

"Yaaah!" Artemiz cried as she unleashed a second arrow.

Steel's armor tracked the arrow and bolstered his reflexes so he caught the arrow in mid-flight. Artemiz gaped, "Th…that's impossible."

Steel knocked her over with his concussion cannon, "That's what they all say."

Proton bursts hammered at his armor and Steel was bewildered as Speed Queen zipped by. She pulled a 180 degree turn and came back at him. Circling him, she peppered him with proton bolts. Finally he swung his hammer and smashed it into her face. She ingloriously landed on her butt and woozily tried to stay upright.

Wunda sauntered towards him, "Hey, good looking."

"Flattery won't spare you anything but surrender might," Steel advised.

Wunda pouted, "Silly man. I wasn't talking about _you_; I was talking about your armor."

Wunda leapt into Steel's arms and he barely had time to register he had her in a bridal carry when she vanished. Then he heard her laughter in his audio pickups. Suddenly he knew who it was that had threatened Roxy and the _Watchtower_ after infecting the STRIPE mecha.

Steel's armor froze but he heard his voice modulator speak in Wunda's voice, "I've got him girls. Do what you want with him."

Wunda left Steel's remaining visual sensor active as he watched Speed Queen rise and check the charges on her protons blasters. Artemiz nocked an arrow and drew her bowstring back. Whatever was going to happen next, Steel knew he wasn't going to like it.

* * *

><p>Gilotina was cutting a path through the fleeing civilians. Bernadeth waved her Feron blades at those that made it past Gilotina. Malice Vundabar sat atop the shoulders of a nearby bronze statue of Superman and clapped her hands.<p>

"Kill them! Kill them all!" she cheered on her fellow Female Furies. Malice yelped as Supergirl plucked her off of the statue and dropped her at Gilotina's feet. She alighted between Gilotina, Bernadeth, and their intended victims.

"This ends now!" Supergirl angrily declared.

Bernadeth threw her Feron blades at Supergirl's heart. Kara plucked them out of the air and crumpled them. Spittle flecked from Bernadeth's lips as she screamed in fury.

"I'll kill you for that!" Bernadeth cried.

Supergirl leveled her with one punch. She looked towards Gilotina and Malice, "And _she_ wants to lead you?"

Malice shrugged and Gilotina chuckled softly, "It seems I finally get my shot at you, Kara In-Ze."

"And how would you know my name?" Supergirl wondered.

"There is very little I don't know about you," Gilotina decided to reveal; "I was a member of a team that scavenged Argo. There were all sorts of records to be found, if you knew how to extract them. Your mother was a brilliant woman. It just seems she wasn't brilliant enough. After all, only _you_ survived."

"I'd be very careful of where you tread next," Kara warned in a very still voice.

"Your people essentially abandoned spaceflight in lieu of Kryptonian protection," Gilotina remarked, "Rather suicidal in the end, don't you think? After all, your cousins' planet is what killed you all. Or, at least _most_ of you."

"I'd change the subject if you knew what was good for you," Supergirl advised.

Gilotina smirked, "You may have destroyed Bernadeth's Feron blades but you see my swords? They're forged out of _minshara_ ore."

Kara gasped. _Minshara _was an ore found on Argo and Krypton. It was those worlds' equivalent of titanium. Once forged and hardened, it could cut through diamonds.

"Care to try your luck?" Gilotina's eyes danced.

"You know I'm going to stop you," Supergirl declared.

"Maybe, maybe not. The question is how many body parts will you still have if and when you do?" Gilotina suggested.

Supergirl rushed forward almost as fast as the Flash could travel but Gilotina was prepared for that. She impaled Kara and ran one of her swords up to the hilt into Kara's abdomen. Gilotina smiled, pulled the blade free, and let Kara collapse onto her knees.

"I could take your head now but I think I'll be a little more sporting than that," Gilotina decided, "Your turn, Malice!"

Malice summoned Chessure and the shadow demon sniffed out its prey. It lunged atop of Supergirl and began to slash her with its claws and rend her apart with its phantom teeth. Gilotina and Malice stood by and enjoyed the show.

* * *

><p>Kyle Rayner spotted Kara's distress and his distraction gave Spencer Hawk the opening he needed. Spencer's pile driver smashed Kyle into the ground. A jackhammer formed next and it beat Kyle underground until he reached the subway.<p>

Kyle had a reprieve of a few seconds and then Spencer was in the tunnel with him. Kyle created a train that steamed towards Spencer. Rather than form a wall or a barrier, Spencer formed a wedge and cut the train in two.

The wedge then hurtled towards Kyle and became a giant arrow that pierced Kyle's personal field. Kyle brought the tunnel roof down and retreated further down the tunnel. Arriving at a station he came headlong into a crowd waiting for the trains to start moving again.

The sight of a wounded and bloody Green Lantern sent the assembled throng into panic mode. A stampede began and Kyle desperately tried to ease the tensions in the room. And then another stabbing weapon hit him in the back.

Kyle was pitched forward and he dropped to his hands and knees. Spencer sailed into him with a kick to the ribs. His next construct pinned Kyle up against a nearby wall.

"They say you were a White Lantern for a while," Spencer sneered, "I have no idea of what the hell that means but it sounds impressive. How about I take you apart to see what made you tick?"

A wedge pushed into Kyle's chest and then transformed into a rib slitter. Kyle cried out as it tried to rip his breastbone in half.

* * *

><p>The Silver Sorceress was yanked by an unseen force and shoved into the ground. She rose to be confronted by two women. Silver Sorceress vaguely recognized Bloody Mary from the JLU files. The second was a complete mystery to her though.<p>

"Hit her again, Psi!" Bloody Mary urged.

Psi pushed her hand out and Silver Sorceress felt like she was hit with a rocket powered wall. She smashed into a literal wall and almost passed out. But it seemed that the woman called "Psi" only had enough endurance for short bursts.

Blood Mary confidently strode forth. Anna had described Bloody Mary's singular weakness and Silver Sorceress was just the woman to exploit it. White light lanced out of her hand and penetrated Bloody Mary.

The Nesferatu exalted in the rush of life giving energy. But she soon began to backpedal while holding up a hand to ward off the Light of Life. Bloody Mary began to beg.

"No more! No more, I beg you!" she pleaded.

"Have you ever listened to your victims pleas?" Silver Sorceress asked coldly.

Suddenly she was slammed up against the wall again and she ceased her outpouring to Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary fainted and Psi closed the desistance, "Yeah, you're a hero."

"What would you know of it?" Silver Sorceress asked disdainfully.

Psi wore a wry smirk, "Precious little."

Silver Sorceress was smashed into the wall again but this time it collapsed upon her. Psi gave the sight an appreciative appraisal, "Now if I were the hero, I'd dig you out. But like you said, I'm not. So good luck with that."

* * *

><p>Kestrel dove at Blue Jay in an almost vertical arc. Only Blue Jay's sharp gaze catching her refection on the ground a hundred feet below caused him to bank sharply to his right. As it was, Kestrel's sword grazed his ribs. He rolled away and tried to stabilize as she spread her wings wide and caught a thermal.<p>

Kestrel swooped upward and climbed her way into the skies above. Blue Jay decided to try and catch her. He knew her reputation and he wasn't certain he could overcome her while being unarmed.

Kestrel noted his approach and she adopted a cruel smile. Folding her left wing, she dropped in that direction and she started another dive for the ground. Blue Jay followed suit and stayed right on her. She careened towards the ground and only spread her wings at the very last second. Blue jay almost scraped himself across the street below as he tried to keep up.

As they soared over the streets below, Blue Jay saw Kyle being pounded below ground. Supergirl was skewered and the Silver Sorceress…Laura was being buried alive! Blue Jay almost panicked. It was then that he looked forward again and discovered Kestrel was long gone.

It was instinct more than anything that had him going vertical. Kestrel passed him with her sword thrust forward. If he'd continued on his former course, he would have been stabbed through the heart. Blue Jay suddenly had an appreciation of what Shayera would be like if she were to be homicidal.

As it was, Kestrel had nearly killed Hawkman at their last encounter. To be fair, Carter was relatively inexperienced compared to a trained Thanagarian soldier. But still, Kestrel had almost killed Blue Jay twice in less than five minutes and he was one of the most experienced heroes Angor had ever produced.

Blue Jay gazed about and was startled to discover that Kestrel had already climbed higher in the sky than he had. Her wings were actively flapping so she was exerting herself far beyond anything she'd put out so far in this encounter. It also meant her focus wouldn't be totally lensed on him.

Blue Jay set an intercept course and pushed forward. She rose as he neared. In ten seconds he would have her. That's when she banked and slashed across his chest with her sword. Blue Jay felt a pain unlike anything he'd ever experienced before.

His wings folded and he plummeted into a car far below. It crumpled and Blue Jaw lay in a fetal position as though in a nest. Kestrel came to a landing nearby. Ruffling her wings, she stalked towards Blue Jay. Seeing he was helpless, she smiled. Pulling her sword arm back, she prepared for the final thrust that would end this battle.

* * *

><p>Cheetah sprinted towards Crimson Fox and pounced. Crimson Fox never knew what hit her. The steel claws mounted on her fingertips tore into Cheetah's flesh but Cheetah could respond in kind. Crimson Fox raked a rather sensitive spot and Cheetah withdrew.<p>

"Well, you're not a lady," Cheetah commented.

"And you are?" Crimson Fox asked in a heavy French accent. It still surprised her that people hadn't deduced there were actually two Crimson Foxes taking turns by the sisters' accents alone.

"You aren't the first bitch I fought in that costume. Your scent is close but still wrong. And by the way, your pheromone load is just making me crankier," Cheetah warned.

Crimson Fox was now of the opinion that Cheetah knew far too much for her own good. Apparently Cheetah could detect that she was about to mount an attack because Cheetah did so first. Crimson Fox's agility was near superhuman. Whether or not it qualified for meta-human status was debatable. But her one meta-human weapon, her pheromones, was proving to be useless.

Cheetah clawed Crimson Fox's thigh and then came up behind her and sank her fangs in Crimson Fox's neck. The Frenchwoman punched Cheetah in the face and broke free. Cheetah dropped into a crouch and began to chuckle malevolently.

"Run!" Cheetah commanded lustily.

Crimson Fox obeyed.

* * *

><p>Catman was on the hunt. He'd been a professional big game hunter until he decided to target Batman. He'd been a second string player until recently. Now he was proving himself to the Legion of Doom.<p>

Animal Man had adopted the abilities of a dozen animals so far. Catman had countered every one of them. Animal Man was wounded, not mortally, but he was slowed down and trailing blood. It was only a matter of time now until Catman caught up with him.

Animal Man shoved a dumpster aside as he charged out of an alley. Catman guessed he was drawing off of a rhino. Catman shouldered his rifle and took aim. Placing the crosshairs between Animal Man's eyes, he only had seconds to fire. So he did.

* * *

><p>Count Vertigo confronted Booster Gold, "You may wish to land, my pompous friend."<p>

Booster shrugged and came to stand before Count Vertigo, "You do realize I can take you down at any time with my proton blasters?"

Count Vertigo smirked, "Funny, I was thinking the same of you."

Booster raised hand in order to use his gauntlet blaster but Count Vertigo's optic disk began to spin. At first, Booster was almost entranced by it and then the world spun out of control…literally. Booster finally staggered around and collapsed. Moaning, he threw up several times.

Count Vertigo began to laugh, "That is merely the beginning. Soon you will beg me to end your life."

* * *

><p>"Yea varlet, we meet on the plains of battle yet again," Sir Justin declared as he drew his sword.<p>

"Can't you ever say something simply?" Bronze Tiger inquired. Seeing Sir Justin's puzzlement, he sighed; "I guess not."

"Thou took me by surprise the last time we met. But this time I am prepared for thy tricks," Sir Justin declared.

"So in other words it's me against your sword," Bronze Tiger dryly observed.

"Nay," the Shining Knight set his sword down on the ground, "Once again, we shall test our mettle in the manly art of fisticuffs."

"I hope you've been practicing because I handed you your ass last time," Bronze Tiger reminded him, "Only Goldilocks saved you from permanent damage and she isn't here now."

"Much to my eternal relief," Sir Justin confided.

Bronze Tiger chuckled, "I hear you, brother."

"Shall we wage our war of ringing fists?' Sir Justin inquired.

"Sure," Bronze Tiger said with some resignation, "I'll even give you the first swing."

Sir Justin was surprisingly quick despite being clad in chainmail. And as he'd promised, he now fought with skills far superior to his previous encounter with Bronze Tiger. In fact, they were frighteningly familiar to Bronze Tiger.

He managed to break free from Sir Justin and catch his breath, "Just who has been training you?"

"A fine, knightly fellow who dost goeth by the name Richard Dragon. Poor chap was crippled in battle due to a vast betrayal. But he is a valued teacher," Sir Justin shared.

Bronze Tiger wondered if Sir Justin realized that he, Benjamin Turner, was Richard Dragon's betrayer. As Sir Justin tore into him again, he strongly suspected the displaced knight did.

* * *

><p>Deadshot fired several rounds in Vigilante's direction. Vigilante returned them. Deadshot knew this was getting pathetic. He eyed the area.<p>

Vigilante was crouched behind a compact car. Near the front, which wouldn't be as effective as what Deadshot would have preferred but still it lined him up for an incendiary attack. Deadshot released the magazine from the submachine gun he was using and slapped in his contingency rounds. Phosphorous loads would burn as soon as they were exposed to oxygen and the weapon's discharge would shred the gelatin capsules keeping the phosphorous from the air.

Taking aim, he placed three rounds into the car's gas tank. It exploded in a plume of fire seconds later. Vigilante was strewn across the sidewalk, barely sensate. His pistols were laid out in front of him.

Deadshot kicked the pistols away and exchanged magazines again so that he would have regular 9mm bullets, "Say adios, compadre."

* * *

><p>"So we meet at last," Bane said with satisfaction.<p>

"It seems so," Apache Chief stoically replied.

"We shall see who the better fighter is at long last," Bane proclaimed.

"The better fighter is the one with the purer heart," Apache Chief boasted.

Bane threw a punch which Apache Chief blocked. Bane then drove his knee into Apache Chief's chest. Taking the Native American's legs out from underneath him, Bane planted his knee in Apache Chief's chest and began punching his face. And punching it and punching it and punching it…

* * *

><p>Livewire taunted Black Vulcan, "They really sent the wrong man after me this time."<p>

"I'm going to blow your fuses, Livewire," Black Vulcan declared.

"Try it," Livewire laughed.

Black Vulcan unleashed two torrents of electricity which Livewire began to absorb. He tried to cut the circuit but she was drawing more and more out of him. Finally he passed out. Livewire snickered as she approached him.

"Just like that Lightning chick, too stupid for words," Livewire observed.

* * *

><p>Samurai threw fire, winds, and rain at Black Mass. The big man just endured it all. When Samurai had ceased his efforts, Black Mass wore a nasty smile.<p>

"Ready for my shot?" he inquired.

Suddenly, the force of fifty times the Earth's gravity descended upon Samurai. The air was squeezed out of him and he slowly passed out. Black Mass loomed over him.

"Now let's see what I can do at point blank range," he chuckled.

* * *

><p>David Cain watched from a nearby rooftop. The Injustice League members were under a holographic tarp. Everyone above them would only see a flat, unoccupied roof. He could tell his compatriots were getting restless.<p>

Merlyn drew an arrow and nocked it. David held a hand out in front of him, "Not yet. Let's see how much damage the Legion can inflict first. We may prove to be unnecessary."

"I want Princess Diana's head," Aresia growled.

"All things come with patience. You nearly succeeded in exterminating every male on this planet because you had plotted and planned for decades. Give this endeavor as much forethought and we shall be successful."

"Why does your daughter despise you?" Aresia suddenly wanted to know.

Merlyn snickered and David weighed his answer, "I have never given Cassandra any choice of what she was to be. Her entire life was shaped around my ambitions for her. She resents me for that."

"Has she achieved you ambitions?" Aresia wondered.

"Yes, she's even deadlier than I am," David said proudly, "But she's outgrown my dream for her. I think she's about to realize what her dream for herself is."

"And that is?" Aresia was curious.

"I don't know," David admitted, "And I'm rather afraid to find out."


	11. Chapter 11

116 Justice League Convergence

Mary Marvel leaned into Captain Marvel Jr.'s ear, "Try to smile. After all, your girlfriend is watching."

Junior blushed and whispered back," Donna isn't my girlfriend."

"Yet," Mary insisted, "She's got that look in her eye when you're around. Even more so than she did with Don Hall."

Part of Junior felt like he was betraying the original Dove's memory yet an even larger portion of himself was delighted to hear it, "Well, we'll see."

Mary rolled her eyes out of exasperation, "Men."

The Mayor had noticed that the Marvel Family members standing behind Captain Marvel were whispering while the Captain gave his acceptance speech. The three Marvels were accepting Civil Service Awards. The city was giving them out to citizens that had made an impact in the lives of Fawcett City's populace.

Police officers and firefighters were represented but the lion's share of recipients were volunteers, day care workers, social services providers, teachers, and emergency medical technicians. The award achievers had been selected through a written poll mailed to every address and a corresponding online equivalent. Partakers were encouraged to vote in both but steps were taken to insure they could only double dip once.

The poll had specifically excluded the Marvel Family but since names were chosen by the poll taker, there was still a massive flood of write-ins squeezed between the margins and the comment fields. So the Marvels were receiving honorary awards. They also made good press.

Uncle Dudley had left Tawky Tawny at the Day Center Academy and attended the ceremony. The tiger had been offered a chance to go by the center's employees but he preferred to stay around. He sensed trouble was afoot. So despite the presence of the Black Marvel Family, Tawky Tawny remained on guard.

His primary focus was on Alexandra Kent, Osiris, and Alyssa Dibney. They were the targets of whatever foul madness was headed the center's way. Black Adam and Isis wisely listened to Tawky Tawny and stayed. Black Adam had direct experience and knowledge of Tawky Tawny. He wouldn't lightly disregard the tiger's warnings.

Captain Marvel had just concluded his speech to much applause when a blue streak slammed into him. Marvel and the unknown assailant went hurtling across the park. Mary and Junior looked up to find Superwoman and Power Ring flying in. That meant that the Crime Syndicate was probably here in force and that would make Captain Marvel's foe Ultraman.

Mary flew up to meet Superwoman in mid-air. The Amazon caught her in the jaw with a sweeping kick. Mary went plummeting towards the park's central fountain. Superwoman landed and confidently strode towards Mary.

"There's no tent stakes here, bitch. It's going to be a fair fight which also means I'm going to hand you your ass," Superwoman boasted.

Mary surged up onto her feet and threw a punch. Superwoman caught her arm and twisted it behind Mary's back as the Marvel's momentum propelled her past the Amazon. Superwoman grabbed Mary's other wrist and yanked that hand behind her back as well.

Superwoman began shoving Mary towards the fountain. Kicking the back of Mary's knees Superwoman drove her into a kneeling position. Superwoman began to chuckle.

"I've already learned I can't break your neck but the question remains over whether or not you can drown," Superwoman revealed, "I guess we're going to find out. Hold your breath!"

Superwoman rammed Mary's head underwater and held it there. Mary frantically struggled for several minutes. And then her resistance slowly faded. Superwoman exulted in her apparent victory but she didn't risk pulling Mary's head out of the water. Not yet anyway.

* * *

><p>Power Ring hit Junior with a cascading wave of constructs. Finally he focused a force beam and hit Captain Marvel Jr. in the gut. Junior opened his mouth wide as he exhaled.<p>

Power Ring projected a construct inside of Junior. Junior felt his body start to distend as the emerald energy expanded within him. And the beam was solid enough he couldn't shut his mouth.

"Let's see how much you can take before you burst," Power Ring maliciously suggested.

* * *

><p>Ultraman pounded on Captain Marvel. The Captain barely had time to register the blows before Ultraman let up for a half second. Then Ultraman landed a phoenix punch into Captain Marvel's throat.<p>

Captain Marvel clutched at his throat as it closed and he couldn't breathe or speak. Ultraman laughed, "Now you can't say that stupid word and heal yourself with the lightning. So now I can beat you to death."

Captain Marvel was already getting woozy from the lack of oxygen so he realized Ultraman's boast might prove to be correct.

* * *

><p>Donna Troy watched in horror as the Crime Syndicate attacked the Marvel Family. The crowd scattered and stampeded over one another. Donna sheltered some kids and got them off to the side of the restrooms and then flagged down the obviously panicking parents.<p>

The parents tried to profusely thank Donna but she ushered them aside. Screams became louder and a roar of rage lifted. Standing almost a head higher than everyone else, Blockbuster waded through the stampede and swatted aside civilian after civilian.

"Stand over there and get ready to run," Donna instructed the two sets of parents.

She pulled her lasso out of her handbag and formed a loop. Twirling up and over herself, her clothes transformed into her Troia armor as it descended. The kids suddenly cheered. Troia had forgotten what it was like to have the crowd on your side.

"Head east and get out of the park," Troia instructed.

"But our car…" the female pair of parents began to protest.

"Head east," Troia stressed more strongly, "Blockbuster is coming from the north and the Crime Syndicate is battling the Marvel Family to the south. The western route is clogged with fleeing civilians. That leaves the eastern route and it's still pretty clear. Got it?"

One of the mothers reached out for Troia, "You're going to tackle that…_brute_ aren't you?"

"He'll kill someone if I don't," Troia said grimly.

"He has before, hasn't he?" the woman asked.

"He killed my last boyfriend," Troia revealed, "So, I'd say he'd do it again."

Troia flew off and the woman's partner reached around her waist, "_Boyfriend_? She hardly seemed the type."

The woman smirked, "Let's just take her advice and get the hell out of here."

* * *

><p>Troia sailed into Blockbuster, leading with a right cross. She continued her motion and spun around to land a left handed backhand as Blockbuster came upright. A high kick to the jaw snapped his head back and he stumbled.<p>

Blockbuster roared his displeasure and threw a right at Troia. She caught it and deflected it so that his arm slid by her ribs. Keeping her hand locked onto his wrist she took hold of his bicep with her left. Flexing the arm, she broke his elbow.

Blockbuster turned faster than she would have imagined and drove his left fist into her gut. Troia lost her wind and was vulnerable to his head butt. She staggered back.

Troia watched transfixed as Blockbuster relocated his arm below the elbow. She could swear she could see the bones mend. Within seconds, he was flexing his arm as though nothing had ever happened. His eyes told a different story though.

Blockbuster's eyes had lost all of their intelligence. Only a menacing animal cunning remain. They radiated unbridled rage. Hawk had described Blockbuster being in this state when he killed Dove. Troia braced herself for the inevitable attack and hoped she'd do better than poor Don had.

* * *

><p>Dr. Sivana rubbed his hands together and cackled, "You see, Mr. Mind? Things are going far better than we expected."<p>

"Still, it is best if we prepare," Mr. Mind's vocoder provided the caterpillar a voice, "The damnable Marvels have an unfortunate tendency to pull the mythical rabbit out of their metaphorical hats. There's no need to mention the treacherous Amazon aiding them."

"Agreed," Sivana chuckled, "The moment of achievement is upon us."

Mr. Mind was still subdued, "And if not, we have a back up in place to deliver the hammer blow."

"Too true!" Sivana snickered as he strolled away to collect their failsafe weapon. Mr. Mind rode on his shoulder as Sivana created a boom tube and set course for the Rock of Eternity. They had an unscheduled appointment with the wizard, Shazam.

* * *

><p>Tawky Tawny ushered along workers carrying Alexandra, Osiris, and Alyssa into a safe room and then he sealed it. Rushing to his private office, which was equipped as a playroom so he could work with misbehavinbg individuals, Tawky Tawny pulled out the keyboard drawer at his desk and depressed a finger to the biosensors mounted underneath the desktop. It registered his unique biosigns and sent a burst transmission through the transceiver in the roof. It simply said, "Help!"<p>

* * *

><p>Aboard the <em>Watchtower<em>, Sue was overseeing the different departments. Hula Hula oversaw the Monitor Section. Hula Hula was a veteran Agency and ISA agent. He'd been partnered with Plastic Man for nearly a decade now so when he approached and looked deathly frightened, Sue knew there was definite trouble brewing.

"What is it, Hula?" she asked.

"The Daycare Center Academy is squawking for help," Hula Hula said gently.

"What?" Sue's heart clutched within her chest. Her daughter was at the facility, "Did they say what's wrong?"

"No, it's the auto distress beacon," Hula Hula explained, "But reports just started coming in that the Marvel Family is under attack in Center Park. It doesn't take a genius to assume that other forces could be active in Fawcett City at the same time."

"Is the C Team still prepped to go?" Sue suddenly asked sharply.

"J'onn has them on standby," Hula confirmed for her.

"Tell him he's a 'go' and then get their asses down there!" Sue insisted.

"Righty-O," Hula Hula turned and then faced her again, "It's gonna be all right, Sue."

"It'll be okay faster if you'd haul it to your post and tell J'onn to get going," Sue snapped.

Hula Hula grinned, "You got it."

* * *

><p>"Get the children to safety," Black Adam urged Isis as the Brotherhood of Evil shattered the wall and burst into the daycare facility. Mammoth spotted Black Adam and charged forward. His first punch sailed Black Adam through another wall. Mammoth loomed over Isis but she'd didn't back down.<p>

Black Adam's reply to the opening blow sent Mammoth back out onto the street. Black Adam flew through the crowd and engaged Mammoth. They exchanged blow after blow and Black Adam quickly deduced that Mammoth wasn't going down easily. But Adam vowed he would go down.

Shimmer was the next to approach Isis directly. Isis summoned a wind that threatened to blow the Australian back towards her brother Mammoth's location. Shimmer transmuted a wall of iron and sheltered behind it while the rest of the Brotherhood fanned out. While Isis was distracted by their movement, Shimmer ran from behind her wall to reach Isis' position. This time she transmuted the air around Isis into titanium. Isis was caught in a surprised repose by the skin tight metal casing and the shock shone through even on the expression captured in the metal mask that was now upon her.

* * *

><p>The JLU arrived in a massive teleport. J'onn waved everyone off of the battle between Black Adam and Mammoth. J'onn knew Black Adam's pride would suffer if they intervened. Besides, the greater threat was presented by those near the children. So the Justice League entered the daycare center with the intent to remove the Brotherhood.<p>

Mr. Terrific's T-Sphere's spread out and teleported the Brotherhood and the JLU out into the parking lot and street beyond. Gizmo opened fire and began destroying the T-Spheres. In turn they opened fire on him. Gizmo ignited his jet pack and he flew evasive patterns around the spheres while firing on them.

He didn't see Mr. Terrific position himself in a spot to intercept Gizmo. Mr. Terrific leapt up and grabbed hold of Gizmo's utility belt. Letting gravity drop him back to the ground, he dragged Gizmo down. Trying to slow the Brotherhood's technical genius, he canted Gizmo towards the ground and his jet pack rocketed him into it.

A very stunned Gizmo cycled down his flight pack. Mr. Terrific stood over him, poised for action. What he didn't expect was Gizmo to rise up onto his knees and present his hands in surrender. Mr. Terrific eased up a bit. That's when Gizmo's palm blasters blasted Mr. Terrific into a car.

Gizmo rose and strolled over to the wreckage of the car. He began assembling a device from his parts kit. He'd just thought of how to dispatch Mr. Terrific into the afterlife and he chuckled to himself as he built the means to get him there.

* * *

><p>Waves of fear washed over J'onn. His focus was shattered and he came down to the ground in a hard landing. Houngan tried scanning him with his biosensor doll but the device couldn't even remotely get a bearing on a Martian's physiology.<p>

J'onn could feel the barriers in his mind break down as Phobia continued her onslaught. J'onn desperately sought a way out. The foolish woman had no idea of what she was about to unleash.

Finally, the unrelenting psychic pressure got to J'onn and he was plunged into the cold reality of fear. And that fear provoked something within him. Something carnal.

J'onn form shifted back to his natural state and Phobia and Houngan were both surprised. That was when they got a good look into J'onn's crazed, red eyes. Now they felt fear as J'onn came tearing after them with one response in mind: kill or be killed!

* * *

><p>Plasmus chuckled as he confronted Sand, "You are about to die, little man. Are you not afraid of Plasmus?"<p>

"Not really, no," Sand quipped. He opened a fissure in the ground and Plasmus sank into it. Sand then sealed the fissure. But a crack still remained.

Sand turned to see how his comrades were doing. What he saw alarmed him. He never saw Plasmus ooze out of the fissure and come up behind him.

Just as Sand decided on his next course of action, Plasmus grabbed Sand and pulled him into Plasmus' body. Sand disappeared with a sucking sound. Then the sizzling began.

* * *

><p>Dr. Mid-Nite faced Goldilocks. He could see she was disappointed, "Is there a problem?"<p>

"Where is Sir Justin? Why didn't he come to me?" Goldilocks wanted to know.

"He has other things on his mind," Dr. Mid-Nite replied honestly.

"But he's my one true love!" Goldilocks snapped, "I should be the only thing on his mind."

Dr. Mid-Nite instantly realized that Goldilocks wasn't tripping on the same plane of reality as he was, "Well, I'm certain we can arrange for him to visit you in jail."

Goldilocks smirked, "I'm not going to jail."

"Oh really?" Dr. Mid-Nite asked dryly, "And why is that?"

"Because there won't be anyone left alive to take me there," Goldilocks said matter-of-factly. Her hair came alive and grew to swarm Dr. Mid-Nite.

Dr. Mid-Nite threw a blackout bomb and Goldilocks yelped, "Hey!"

He managed to get free of her hair and came in on her. Although he hated to do it, he leveled her with a right cross. Goldilocks folded like a limp noodle.

Dr. Mid-Nite hesitated as he stood over her. As a fully trained and certified physician he wanted to make certain that sad little creature was all right. He never noticed her hair stretch forth and come up behind him.

One strand ripped his mask off, exposing his eyes to the daylight and causing him to go blind. The other tendril wrapped around his throat and lifted him off the ground. Dr. Mid-Nite futilely kicked out trying to get leverage but there was nothing to stand upon.

Goldilocks rose to her feet and began to titter. Now the game was being played her way.

* * *

><p>Elongated Man was surprised to see Isis walking about, "Weren't you a statue a minute ago?"<p>

"I was," Isis flashed him a seductive smile, "I got better."

The first thing that crossed Ralph's mind was that he was a happily married man. The second was the Sue would find a way to kill him if he even entertained the slightest fancy. The third was that Isis was also happily married to Black Adam. Even if he survived Sue, which he doubted he would, Black Adam would surely find a way to kill him. That and his damned nose started twitching. So he decked her.

Isis spat out her outrage in French. Which was kind of odd since Isis was Egyptian. And then her features began to morph and he had his answer.

Gemini de Mille was revealed and she wasn't happy, "How did an idiot like you discern my deception?"

"Hey, I'm a detective," Ralph replied, "World famous even."

"Hah! The defective detective," Gemini snorted.

"Like I haven't heard that before," Ralph said drolly.

"It should make you realize something then," Gemini asserted.

"Hey! Just who are you?" Ralph wondered.

"Have you ever heard of Madame Rouge?" Gemini asked.

"Uh…maybe. Wasn't she a founding member of the Brotherhood of Evil?" Ralph guessed.

Gemini was pleased, "Indeed. I am her daughter."

"How could she have a kid?" Ralph blurted, "Didn't the Doom Patrol off her?"

"No, you idiot! The Brotherhood destroyed the Doom Patrol. That fool Robotman was the only survivor from the Doom Patrol. He reported my mother's death because she faked it. She left the Brotherhood and forged a new life for herself. But she never forgot where she came from," Gemini boasted.

"And so she popped you out and now you're a little groupie," Ralph summarized.

Gemini almost screamed, "No! I am a fully fledged member of the Brotherhood. And I shall prove my worthiness for that position to you by killing you."

"Trust me, I already believe in you," Ralph insisted.

"I really don't think so," Gemini smiled cruelly.

"Um…why are you smiling?" Ralph inquired nervously.

"Can you guess what my power is?" Gemini asked.

"You're a shape shifter!" Ralph shot out.

"That is one of my abilities," Gemini confirmed, "I share another with my mother."

"You're a really good liar?" Ralph supposed.

Gemini's arm stretched out and she punched Ralph in the nose, "Any guesses now?"

"Oh, this is gonna get messy," Ralph moaned.

Inside of sixty seconds they were so entwined that they couldn't break free of one another. Gemini used the opportunity to start squeezing Ralph while she was coiled around him. His vision began to blur and he wondered how he was going to save his daughter.

* * *

><p>The Ray was confronted by Warp. Every time Ray fired a solar bolt at Warp, Warp redirected it to strike out at the daycare employees. Ray decided just to fly straight at Warp and beat him to death with his fists. Warp created a spatial rift that hurtled Ray into near Earth orbit. Warp then closed the conduit and left Ray to die.<p>

* * *

><p>Hector Hammond had accompanied the Brotherhood. He found himself confronting an infernal Green Lantern. Or at least a former Green Lantern.<p>

"Oh, Hector!" Guy Gardner sing songed, "Yoo hoo!"

_Cease your prattling, Gardner,_ Hector thoughtcast into Guy's mind; _You are hardly a Green Lantern anymore. I can see the Guardians' dismissal in your mind. Such as it is._

"Well, I'm still a ringslinger, bud. So watch it," Guy warned.

_Yes, but your vaunted willpower is useless with Sinestro's ring. You must master your fear in order to wield it. And your heart and mind are full of fear, _Hector warned him.

"Fear of what, you cripple?" Guy inquired.

_You know what you're afraid of. Most of all you're afraid of being alone. Dela Pheron rejected you. Just like every other woman. You are condemned to a life of being along now and forever more, _Hector taunted him.

"Shut up!" Guy projected a fist construct but it evaporated as it struck Hector. Hammond chuckled in Guy's mind; _Fear has eroded your mastery. Now taste the full weight of your fears!_

Guy screamed as all of his fears manifested in his heart all at once. Hector relished every second of it.

* * *

><p>The Brain rolled through the daycare with Mallah striding beside him. The employees and the older children parted as though being cleft with a knife. They searched through the center until they reached the safe room's entrance. Tawky Tawny confronted them.<p>

"You're not supposed to be here," Tawky Tawny accused them.

"Kill him," Brain's synthesized voice commanded.

Mallah emptied a full magazine from his submachine gun into Tawky Tawny. The tiger went down and the ape exuded happiness, "I have done it, my love."

"Now stand aside, dear Mallah. I shall access the door and then we can slay the children," Brain declared.

Mallah slapped in a fresh magazine and pulled the bolt to chamber the first round, "Yes, my darling. They are as good as dead."

The Brain went to work.


	12. Chapter 12

124 Justice League Convergence

Lex stepped back from the control center. Grodd had things under control. The Riddler and Calendar Man manned the monitors while the Ultra-Humanite communicated with the team commanders. Professor Ivo was in the lab working on his latest genetic manipulation. It was time to deploy the Legion's next team.

He went to the staging area. Two teams awaited him. One was the strategic reserve. Penguin and Two Face were the obvious alpha males. Major Disaster was a third command option but he didn't relish the role like the other two.

Luthor focused his attention on Tala and the Enchantress, "You're a go."

The Enchantress snorted, "It's about time."

Luthor took hold of Tala's arm, "Mordru _is_ prepared is he not? He originally requested a seventy-two hour window. It's only been forty-eight."

Tala patted Luthor's cheek as she pulled her arm free, "There, there. With my assistance, Mordru can be freed today. He and Ian Karkull are already making the necessary preparations within the Shadow Realms."

"Just so long as it gets done," Luthor said with a tinge of menace in his voice.

"What's the matter, Luthor?" Enchantress taunted, "Don't you trust us?"

"Not even remotely," Luthor confided and then he strode away.

Enchantress smirked at Tala, "He's learning."

* * *

><p>Hula Hula temporarily relieved Sue so she could grab a bite to eat. Unfortunately, Sue's stomach was a tangle of knots. Even knowing Ralph was on the scene at the Day Center Academy didn't help soothe her nerves. She thought a nice cup of tea might do the trick.<p>

The staging area was connected to the wardroom. Inside, the JLU's reserve force was biding their time until if and or when they were called into action. They all had mixed emotions regarding that eventuality. While they wanted to participate, their being sent in meant that something terrible had befallen their comrades.

Sue brewed her tea and thought about the reserves. There was no shortage of leaders. Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris were present, having taken time off from dealing with Ferris Aircraft's horrendous losses due to the nuclear bomb that the Brotherhood of Evil had detonated at the nearby Edwards Air Force Base. Satellite imagery just prior to the detonation clearly showed the Brotherhood running amuck on the base.

Black Canary and Green Arrow were also veterans of the JLU. Nemesis could easily lead a team. Sue could hear Hawk bellyaching from here while the new Dove tried to keep him in check. Aztek and Vixen were pointedly ignoring one another.

Sue wondered if she needed to separate them. Tensions between them had risen since the Atlantean crisis and Sue could easily tell why. It was obvious to all that Vixen's affections had shifted to Batwing. Which made a lot of sense actually. They were from the same country after all. They had a lot of common ground and Vixen seemed to be lacking a lot of connections in her life.

Firestorm seemed to be trying to chat up Red Tornado. Reddy was taking it in stride but the youthful Firestorm still peppered him with questions. Sue lingered by the door long enough to hear Firestorm grilling Reddy about T.O. Morrow.

Sue was one of the few privileged to know of Firestorm's dual nature. She had a hunch that the questions were being driven by Firestorm's "silent" half, Professor Martin Stein. She seriously doubted that college student, Ronnie Raymond, was all that interested. Besides, the pauses where Firestorm seemed to be listening to an unseen voice were pretty indicative.

Sue sighed and returned to the command deck. Everyone would do their job. Hell, they were doing their jobs. It just wasn't fast enough for her.

* * *

><p>Zatanna stood beside Anna and smiled at the sight of Kent and Inza Nelson working with Jakeem Thunder. The Nelsons were showing Jakeem various methods of employing the Thunderbolt. Jakeem was soaking it up like a sponge.<p>

"He's a good kid," Zatanna commented.

"Let's hope he survives being chosen to carry the burden of the Thunderbolt," Anna said wryly.

"Do I detect a note of dissatisfaction?" Zatanna asked.

"Not exactly," Anna said ruefully, "It can just be overwhelming enough for an adult to plunge into this world. Those difficulties multiply with a child."

"He's hardly a child," Zatanna countered, "Courtney was younger than Jakeem is when she became the Star Spangled Kid. Within a year she was bequeathed the Cosmic Rod and became Stargirl."

"But was it to her betterment?" Anna wondered.

"She seems to think so," Zatanna said, "Courtney never found her niche until she inherited the Cosmic Convertor Belt."

"Stole, you mean," Anna said mirthfully.

"Indulge my revisionist view," Zatanna insisted, "The point is, Courtney thrived as the Star Spangled Kid. So much so that Ted and Jack Knight awarded her the Cosmic Rod and she's blossomed as Stargirl."

"In more ways than one," Anny quipped.

Zatanna gave her a reproving look, "I thought you two had settled your differences. After, she gave up all claims on Atom Smasher to be with Billy Batson."

"Ah yes, but there is still that pang of jealousy that Al was choosing me over her while they were still ostensibly waiting to date," Anna revealed.

"I guess if anyone should know, it's you," Zatanna allowed.

"And my thoughts regarding Jakeem also extend towards Khalid," Anna admitted, "Nabu chose him but Khalid only accepted the role as Nabu's mortal host out of necessity."

"Well, having Wotan hunting you down can have that effect," Zatanna dryly commented.

"That reluctance has an effect on Dr. Fate though," Anna reminded her, "Kent surrendered all. Khalid remained very much his own man. Nabu is an advisor and a fount of power but he is most definitely not the driving force behind Fate anymore."

"You sound as though you disapprove," Zatanna realized.

"Fate was a powerful instrument comprised of a mortal man and a Lord of Order," Anna stated, "Now Fate is a mortal man with the power of a Lord of Order. Yet, not entirely that of a Lord of Order. Nabu retains much of his power and keeps it from Khalid in order not to tempt him into a path of destruction. And then there is the madness…"

Zatanna winced. When Kent Nelson had removed the Helmet of Nabu, he had simply been restored to his normal self. Khalid Ben-Hassin, because he took the fore in the gestalt form of Dr. Fate, was driven to a Lazarus Pit-like insanity when he removed the helmet. It would pass, but the longer duration that he wore the helmet the worse it got.

"And at least Khalid could leave the damn tower once in awhile," Anna vented.

Zatanna had to admit she had a point. Khalid had become something of a recluse. Hovering near and around the Helmet of Nabu on the off chance that Dr. Fate would be needed. Amazo-Prime had set out on a sabbatical to explore the mystic realms. So his only other companions came and went as they pleased. Only Khalid, and the helmet, were fixtures within Fate's Tower.

"I can see where you're going with this but…" Zatanna never got to finish her sentence as a boom tube opened up with a deafening explosive sound. The Enchantress and Tala strode forth and they wore malicious smiles.

Kent and Inza began herding Jakeem back towards the tower. Anna and Zatanna stepped forward. Curiously, the Enchantress stepped forward while Tala remained with the collapsing boom tube.

"Only two of you?" Enchantress mocked them, "I thought you'd send an entire army this time."

"It seems you survived the mercies of the Lords of Chaos," Anna observed, "What did it cost you?"

"Surprisingly, very little," Enchantress shared, "Instead of killing me after my last encounter with you, they gave me the key to your demise."

"And that would be?" Zatanna asked crossly, "Because, you're pathetic when it comes to killing us."

"And who said I would do the killing?" Enchantress smirked.

A dark bolt of mystical energy struck Anna and she went down. Wotan suddenly came in for a landing. Wotan's newest guise was male. He'd spent centuries impersonating Odin before the Germanic tribes. The Fate of that age defeated him just as he'd defeated him/her through the ages.

Zatanna made to intervene but Anna warned her off, "It's a ruse. Tala is the one to watch."

"Very astute, Agent of Order," Wotan laughed, "But you're too late. My allies are emerging from the Shadow Realms now."

Tala cast her spell and Mordru added to it from his end and a rupture formed between the Shadow Realms and Earth Prime. Mordru led Ian Karkull and Obsidian into the light of day. Karkull and Obsidian shielded their eyes but Mordru proudly met the blazing sun as if daring it to affect him.

"Oh hell," Zatanna muttered.

"Would that be Mordru himself?" Anna inquired.

"Yeah," Zatanna dismally confirmed it.

A piercing golden burst of energy struck Mordru. He was staggered but he kept his footing. He looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Fate. Good to see you. But it really isn't you, is it?" Mordru inquired.

"I am what I am," Dr. Fate countered, "Which is sufficient to strike you down."

"We'll see, won't we?" Mordru chuckled, "I think you need a little less mortal in you and far more Lord of Order."

"We shall indeed see, won't we?" Dr. Fate asked. He stretched forth his hands and mystic energy warped into the shape of an ankh from them. The base of the ankh struck Mordru. The immortal mage had constructed a shield and he warded of Fate's attack and unleashed one of his own with his free hand. The cataclysmic barrage threw the noncombatants aside.

Ian Karkull went towards the Nelsons and Jakeem. Zatanna interposed herself between them. Karkull chuckled malevolently.

"I'd step away my pretty. Kent Nelson has almost a century's worth of wrath to face from me," Karkull warned.

"You'll have to go through me first," Zatanna declared.

Karkull shrugged, "Very well."

His opening onslaught nearly cracked her defenses. It was only as the attack escalated that Zatanna realized he was merely gauging her. She dreaded the actual assault.

* * *

><p>Wotan attacked Anna again. Her shields held up but they were wavering. Her counter spells were largely ineffective. She desperately thought of an appropriate spellcasing to use. Wotan eased up his attack and Anna selected a casing and loaded it in her arm cannon. Firing it at Wotan, she was stunned when he caught it and it didn't detonate.<p>

"Ah, ah!" he wagged a scolding finger at her and then threw the casing back at her.

Anna's world exploded when the spellcasing did.

* * *

><p>"Cei yu!" Jakeem said firmly.<p>

The Thunderbolt appeared, "Yez, bozz?"

"Sic her!" Jakeem pointed at the Enchantress.

The Thunderbolt rolled his eyes, "Arf!"

The Thunderbolt came blazing towards the Enchantress and lightning burst forth from his fingertips. June Moone collected it between her hands and then released it in the Thunderbolt's direction. The Thunderbolt frowned.

"That should have worked," he commented.

"Maybe next time," Enchantress said saucily.

Thunderbolt wrapped her in mystical energy but she shattered the bands. He tried shooting energy darts at her but she swatted them aside. Finally he thought he'd give her the ol' one-two combo.

Enchantress blocked both his punches and then took hold of his neck with one hand. A massive surge of dark energy flowed from her and the Thunderbolt exploded with a scream. Enchantress looked at Jakeem and wore a sinister smile.

"Got anything else?" she asked.

"Cei yu!" Jakeem frantically commanded.

A very haggard looking Thunderbolt appeared, "I'm here! I…argh!"

Enchantress speared the Thunderbolt with a mystical javelin and lofted him high in the air. Her hands began to crackle with the Thunderbolt's distinctive pink energy. She laughed at Jakeem.

"You should have left well enough alone," she taunted.

Jakeem suddenly felt very helpless. He couldn't say he enjoyed the feeling any more than he had during the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Tala pursued the Nelsons. Kent hurled a spell at her, which she deflected and then she hit him with a fireball. Inza helped put him out. He was largely unharmed but his shirt would never be the same. Tala clucked her tongue.<p>

"Do me a favor and simply run away. The city is nearby. It beckons to you. Just leave and you'll go unharmed," Tala offered.

"You should know us better than that by now, Tala," Inza said angrily as she got Kent back to his feet.

"I do know you better, Inza," Tala said, "That's why I know you should accept my offer."

"I'm not the one Felix Faust trapped inside of a mirror," Inza scornfully replied.

"So, you want a fight?" Tala asked bleakly.

"Yes," Kent said before Inza could speak.

Tala shrugged, "Very well."

She conjured six mythic dragons and unleashed them on the Nelsons. Tala then headed for Fate's Tower and worked on defeating its defenses while everyone else was engaged. Mordru wanted the Amulet of Anubis and the Scepter of Ra in exchange for killing Fate. Then he would march on the Lords of Order and leave Earth to Vandal Savage and his allies.

* * *

><p>Obsidian made his way towards the woods beyond the clearing Fate's Tower stood in. Tala had brought, and dropped, the second boom tube controller. The White Rabbit had purchased his services with Jennie's location. He knew his sister had moved after his defeat in Detroit.<p>

But the White Rabbit had located her. After all, how effectively could a woman with green skin hide in plain sight? She'd gone back to Los Angeles to work for their father's networks. In Southern California, green skin was merely seen as an affectation. White Rabbit reported that several of Jennie's co-workers were now painting their skin green. Apparently they were all quite a hit in the club scene.

Obsidian didn't give a shit about any clubs or about Jennie's popularity. All he knew is that she'd chosen their father over him. And that couldn't go unpunished. After all, Jennie had discovered they had a half-sister from their mother. Jennie was now expendable and could be replaced by Mayflower. If she didn't meet his requirements, she really would lose it all.


	13. Chapter 13

135 Justice League Convergence

Joan Garrick looked over her garden with some satisfaction. Keystone City wasn't as big as its closest metropolitan neighbor, Central City, but it had also birthed a Flash. The _original_ Flash. _Her_ Flash, she sighed contently.

Joan had met Jay after he'd returned from Ragnarok. She'd been a bright and eager high school science teacher and he was an old man in a young man's body. Thanks to Dr. Fate's magic, Jay had just become head of the science department at Keystone State University. Joan had gone in for her required ongoing learning courses and sat in one of Jay's postgraduate classes. She swooned at first sight.

She waited until the class was over with before she finally realized that Jay was attracted to her as well. Only something was holding him back from asking her out. So she did the chore. After just a few dates they started seeing one another regularly. But during this time, she could tell two things. The first was Jay was holding some kind of dark secret. And the second was that the secret haunted him.

Joan had been ready to call the whole thing off when a gunman came to campus and started one of those shooting rampages. That was when she, and the whole student body, discovered the Flash was in their midst. Jay was more than embarrassed by the attention but Joan was overjoyed. Jay's secret wasn't some dark monster from his past. It was that he was one of the first mystery men in America's past.

Of course, this begged the question of why Jay was so young in 1984 when he'd been the same age in 1944. Not one to hide from the truth she came straight out and asked him. So the story of Ragnarok came out.

What also came out was that the Justice Society had briefly disbanded between 1951-53. Joe McCarthy's witch and communist hunting Congressional Committee on Un-American Activities had summoned the JSA to appear and ordered them to unmask. The JSA simply never surrendered. They'd only re-assembled to fight off Surtur's invading armies. And they had gone on to legend afterwards.

Jay hadn't had words to adequately describe the horror that was Ragnarok. The never-ending battles and fight to survive that dominated their days. To be killed in the most horrific and painful ways unimaginable only to come to life again, fully restored and healed.

And then the JSA had gained their freedom only to discover their world had disappeared thirty years before. Of course, they were young men and women again but that still didn't repeal the three decades' worth of changes that had wrought the country. It seemed the world had new horrors to face that didn't require a Justice Society.

Reagan and Thatcher were staring down Communism. Terrorism had become vogue. And governments were toppled in an international game of chess.

But, humanity had gone to the moon. Personal computers had replaced room-sized computing machines. Space probes had been launched and had travelled out of the solar system. So discovery continued and the boundaries of knowledge had expanded and continued to do so.

The JSA went to their HQ in Wesley Dodd's brownstone. There, they found the Sandman still alive and active as a costumed adventurer. Sandman got them in touch with Wildcat and Dr. Midnight. Decisions regarding the JSA's future had to be made.

The JSA as a whole decided to step down again. Not because of McCarthyism, but this time because they needed to find their place in this new world and their own relevance in it. Fate had provided them with the ability to slide back into their lives. So they chose to do so.

Joan had been awestruck by the tale. She'd flung her arms around Jay and kissed him with a love she'd never known she was holding back. Jay, in turn, dropped to one knee and proposed. Joan went from awestruck and to dumbstruck.

Jay started to get nervous while Joan just gaped at him. Finally, she eased both of their palpitating hearts and said, "Yes." The rest had been history. Of course, Jay hadn't known at that time that the chemicals that granted him his access to the Speed Force had also sterilized him. That had been a hard blow.

Then Barry Allen had become the second Flash. While Jay was thrilled to have someone carry on the legacy, it still hurt him. Joan could tell he sort of felt replaced somehow. She'd advised him sometimes fathers felt that way about their sons. That's when a light bulb clicked on in Jay's brain.

The original Flash approached the new Flash and Jay offered to mentor Barry. Things were marvelous for a time. Even a Kid Flash was created. Wally West had been doused in the same chemicals and lightning combination that made Barry the second Flash.

Then Barry had died. Joan had grieved alongside Jay and Wally. They'd both looked ready to hang it up. That incensed Joan.

Joan lividly tore them both a new one. How dare they abandon the legacy of the Flash! Jay had worked too hard and too long to abandon the dream now, she insisted. And as for Wally, why couldn't he graduate in life like he just had college and take over the mantle himself? He'd already begun working in Central City's Crime Lab as a forensic investigator like Barry had been before him. Why shouldn't he also become the next Flash?

Both Jay and Wally lit up at this suggestion. And just as Jay had helped found the Justice Society, Wally went on to help found a brand new Justice League for the modern era. Which Joan could see had triggered something within Jay.

The original JSA had met on a monthly basis at Wesley Dodd's brownstone over the decades. Mostly they swapped stories over their individual exploits but something still drew them together as a group. Of course, by now the scene had been littered by a few funerals.

Dr. Midnight and Sandman, the oldest amongst them, died. But they each left a caretaker of their legacies. Wesley had left his mantle, his wealth, and his brownstone to Sandy Hawkins. Sandy's condition was finally stabilized and he could leave his confinement. So Sandy adopted the moniker "Sand" in honor of the Sandman

Dr. Midnight had also equipped Pieter Cross to become Dr. Mid-Nite. Dr. Mid-Nite trained with Wildcat when the elder hero wasn't involved with the newly created JLU. Before Black Canary became involved with Green Arrow, she and Dr. Mid-Nite had gone out a few times. But once Oliver Queen was in the scene, Pieter Cross knew it was better to bow out.

But the surviving JSA members were growing restless. Hourman and Wildcat were busy with the JLU. Sand and Dr. Mid-Nite also joined up. Sir Justin enrolled full time and the Crimson Avenger and Johnny Thunder became reservists.

But that left the others wanting to do more but also to do it under their own brand. The original JLU collapsed and all of the JSA members returned to the fold except Hourman and Wildcat. It was then that inspiration had struck.

It was Wally who had mentioned to Jay that Jay's instructing him and Barry had been instrumental in his life as a superhero. Jay raced, literally, to Alan Scott's home and shared this. Together they devised a plan to bring back the Justice Society of America as a flagship team training the next generation of heroes.

Alan and Jay put out a few feelers and then they were approached by the Department of Extranormal Operations. The DEO had noted that Jay and Alan were increasingly active again and wanted to know what their intentions were. So, the pair shared and the rest was history.

Now Joan had understood, intellectually, that Jay's involvement as a superhero could theoretically place her at risk. But until the strange man wearing a uniform identical to Jay's suddenly appeared before her, she'd never accepted it. Seeing the cold look in the man with the strangely darkened skin, Joan instinctively knew she was in grave danger.

"Who are you?" Joan asked.

"I'm usually referred to as 'Rival'." He said scornfully, "I don't suppose your husband ever mentioned me."

"Honestly? No, he hasn't," Joan admitted.

"I should kill you for that insult alone," Rival declared.

Joan started backing away to get some distance between them. Then a red streak burst into the yard and Jay punched Rival so hard the Injustice member crashed into and through the fence. Jay raced to Joan.

"Are you all right?" he was desperate to know.

"I'm fine," Joan gasped, "Scared to death but otherwise fine."

"I'll make sure this scum never threatens you again," Jay vowed.

"And how are you going to do that, Flash?" Rival catcalled, "You can't even catch me."

Rival darted off and Jay looked to Joan, "I'll be back in a minute."

He raced off and Joan timed a minute out. Seeing Jay wasn't back, she went into the house and tried to calm herself. Whoever this "Rival" was, he had all of Jay's speed. And he was a killer. For the first time since marrying Jay Garrick, Joan began to worry.

* * *

><p>Sentinel decided to gamble on the fact that the Wizard's tree was magically conjured. That could mean it wasn't deeply rooted. His experience with such creations was that they died rather quickly when uprooted.<p>

So Sentinel used a wave construct to wash the Wizard away. He then created a bulldozer construct. The dozer lowered its blade and dug into the turf. Plowing up the ground, the tree turned out to merely have roots at the surface. The rising ground toppled the tree. Within seconds it dried out and Sentinel was able to use his own strength to break from of the entwining branches.

Now on his feet, Sentinel faced the sputtering Wizard; "Have anything else up your sleeve, Wizard?"

"Of course, I _am_ the Wizard after all," Wizard boasted.

Sentinel unleashed a boxing glove construct. It was an old fashioned construct from days gone by. But the Wizard was an old foe from bygone days so it seemed apropos.

Sentinel had no idea of how the Wizard had remained youthful all of these long decades. But then again, Kent Nelson had stayed youthful owing to Nabu's influence. Inza had been granted near immortality as well as a bribe to Kent. Those days had ended due to Kent's refusal to serve as Dr. Fate anymore.

So Sentinel wondered what powers the Wizard had made a pact with in order to remain young. He noticed that the Wizard was chuckling, "What's so funny, you two bit phony?"

"You," Wizard replied mirthfully, "You dealt with Fate and the Spectre on an average day yet you never seemed to realize that I am so much more than a carnival conjurer."

"How so?" Sentinel thought it couldn't hurt to ask.

"I'm also an empathic vampire of sorts," Wizard boasted, "I can sense your guilt, Sentinel. The stinging loss of your wife and children burns through you. Well, that fire is about to consume you."

With a wave of his wand, the Wizard sent Sentinel into a spiral of his own guilty misery and Sentinel began to drown in it. Meanwhile, the Wizard fed on it and grew ever stronger. With that strength, he plunged Sentinel ever deeper and thus created a vicious feeding cycle.

* * *

><p>Wildcat blocked Killer Wasp's left cross and threw a right jab into the Wasp's face mask. Wildcat had ducked under a right cross earlier and came up driving a left into the Killer Wasp's kidneys. It was then that Wildcat realized that Killer Wasp truly was a different animal than his father, the Yellow Wasp.<p>

Yellow Wasp had used toy-like plastic wings to get his waspish appearance. The face mask had been similar to his son's but his "sting" had come from a prototype electro blaster he'd stolen and wore on his belt.

Killer Wasp's wings were very much real and his "sting" was generated from his body. Wildcat knew enough about biology to realize that made the discharge a bioelectric blast. Which meant that Killer Wasp, like electric eels and other bioelectric producers, could only generate so much voltage in such amount of time. The trick was just to get the punk to light a few off and then nail him while he was recuperating from the effort.

So Wildcat switched from direct confrontation to a policy of harassment. Killer Wasp had picked up on this and was getting irritable. Killer Wasp threw a backhand at Wildcat, which the elder hero evaded and then drove his right straight into Killer Wasp's face.

Killer Wasp staggered back and began to chuckle, "That's more like it, old man. I was beginning to think you'd gone soft."

"You're the only one made of butter here," Wildcat retorted.

"Ooooh, I'm shaking. Nice comeback, pops. That was relevant when? 1955?" Killer Wasp remarked.

Wildcat went into a series of synchronized blows that nearly devastated Killer Wasp. He literally broke and backpedalled to the point where he could get airborne, "Try this on!"

Wildcat dodged the first electro blast. He also dodged the second bioelectric discharge. The third grazed him and he felt a stinging sensation wash over the ribs on his right side. He continued to hustle until he dove between the nearby trees.

Killer Wasp flew into the glen only to dodge a branch that Wildcat swung his way. Killer Wasp's agility was impressive on the ground but in the air, it was frightening to behold. Wildcat busted through the branches as he blazed his way through the forested area in the ranch's property. Killer Wasp pursued as best he could, emitting bioelectric blasts the entire way.

Wildcat burst into a clearing and Killer Wasp flew into it as well. His bioelectric blast barely tickled Wildcat. Killer Wasp landed on his feet and breathed heavily. Wildcat strode up to him, took hold of one shoulder, and drew back his other fist. Killer Wasp reached out faster than Wildcat thought was possible and clamped as hand on Wildcat's wrist. Bioelectric energy coursed through Wildcat's body and he was driven to his knees.

Wildcat wasn't unconscious but it had been years since he came so close to be KO'd by an opponent. Killer Wasp laughed in a mocking tone, "You really thought your plan was difficult to guess? I told you I wasn't my father. Maybe you'll finally realize it before you die."

* * *

><p>Icicle's eyes popped out as Hourman broke free of his icy containment. Hourman shivered but he also glared at Icicle angrily, "I…I…don'…don't….kno…know…wh…who…you…are, b…but…I…I'm…going…to…kick…your…ass!"<p>

Icicle was so stunned he didn't move as Hourman surged forward and tagged him on the chin. Icicle's frosty jaw must have been made of glass because he was knocked out by the first blow. That's when Hourman saw that Jesse Quick was in trouble.

Tigress fired the second quarrel from her other crossbow. Her eyes bulged and he mouth opened in surprise when Jesse plucked it out of the air. Jesse wore a cold smile.

"Too slow, Tigress," Jesse boasted. She snapped the quarrel in half with one hand while she yanked the first one out of her leg, "My mom and dad spent a lot of time slapping your parents down. Of course, they also spanked your grandparents when they turned traitor and worked for Per Degaton."

"They didn't know Degaton was a Nazi," Tigress growled.

Jesse shrugged, "Maybe they did and maybe they didn't. The truth remains, they collaborated with enemy saboteurs. So how would you call it?"

"You bitch!" Tigress screamed as she lunged at Jesse. Jesse met the rush with a super speed and powered right cross that almost took Tigress' head off of her shoulders. Tigress lamely tried a backhanded swing with a knife but it was clear she couldn't even see straight. Jesse blocked the wrist and drove her other fist into Tigress' ribs. Several snapped.

Tigress desperately attempted a round kick. Jesse let the blow come into her side but she caught the leg. Her right elbow smashed into the side of Tigress' knee at several feet per second. Tigress screamed and Jesse let her collapse.

Jesse suddenly heard Hourman's voice, "And here I thought you might need my help."

"Get over here, you lug. I need help with the bleeding," She requested. She sat on the ground and stretched her leg out. Hourman inspected the wound. He began ripping strips off of his cape.

"This really needs a cleaning but it looks good. You didn't tear it up too much when you pulled the bolt free," he gave her a wry look, "Which you could've really increased the damage by doing that."

She wore a rueful smile, "Well, it still hurt like hell."

Hourman tended to that wound and then got her to her feet. She tried to hug him but he was still half frozen still, "God, Rick. You're ice cold."

"Thank the human ice cube for that," Hourman remarked, "Just who are these clowns anyway?"

"Well the woman called herself Tigress. My parents fought a couple named the Tigress and Sportsmaster. Their parents, in turn, served as masked men and women helping Per Degaton in the early days of the JSA," Jesse related. Hourman knew to trust her knowledge. She'd written her doctoral thesis on the Justice Society.

"And Jack Frost?" Hourman wondered.

"Dresses like, and has the powers of, the Icicle. He was a member of the Injustice Society," Jesse revealed, "In fact, most of these clowns seem to have ties with the Injustice Society. The Wizard is here and he was the original Injustice Society's founder."

"Didn't Zatanna report that the Wizard had been bugging her in San Francisco a few months ago?" Hourman vaguely recalled.

"Well, even if he is the original Wizard, why resurrect the Injustice Society?" Jesse wondered, "The Justice Society merged with the Justice League Unlimited. They effectively don't exist as a team anymore."

"But the members are still active," Hourman replied. Seeing Jesse's doubts, he wryly suggested, "The next time you want to write a book, write on the obsessive behaviors of super villains. You'll get a multi-volume set out of it."

They heard the screaming begin and turned to see Johnny Sorrow's back to them. Hourman groaned, "Of all of the people…!"

"Rick, we have to help!" Jesse insisted.

"Well, the good thing is, Johnny Sorrow is solid while he has his mask off. So we can hit him. We just can't look at him," Hourman recited the facts.

"Well, we are _behind_ him," Jesse reminded him.

"Can you run?" Hourman inquired.

"Probably not but I can walk pretty damn fast," Jesse assured him.

"Here we go then!" Hourman urged. And they were off.

* * *

><p>Judomaster managed to thrust a hand out of the dirt. Applying both hands to the opening, she created a crawlspace. Geo-Mancer, in trying to bury her, had created a literal wave of dirt and she'd been nestled in its crest. So a burrow had been formed that she'd nestled in until it was obvious that Geo-Mancer's attentions were directed elsewhere.<p>

Sonia felt bad that it meant Commander Steel was undoubtedly taking the brunt of it for now. But she was free now and could assist him. She stayed low and looked over the lump of dirt that had been created just to bury her. Her heart froze. Commander Steel was nowhere to be seen.

Geo-Mancer stood over a fissure that he'd undoubtedly created. It seemed to be partially filled in. Judomaster instantly knew that is where Commander Steel lay.

She was in motion before she'd completely reasoned out her mode of attack. She reached Geo-Mancer and spoke softly, "Excuse me, but you really should make certain a foe is dead before turning away from them."

Geo-Mancer turned with a rather stupid expression on his face. Judomaster thought that under different circumstances she might pity him. _Might_ being the operative word. As it was, he deserved a well earned thrashing.

Judomaster laid into him. The blows came so fast, Geo-Mancer never stood a chance. Judomaster finally flipped him onto the ground and then laid atop in him a scissor hold.

"Retrieve Commander Steel! Now!" she demanded.

"Who?" Geo-Mancer barely gasped.

"You know who I am speaking of," Judomaster growled.

"Babe, you need to get a better boyfriend," Geo-Mancer coughed as he tried to laugh.

Judomaster felt the earth shift. She rolled off of Geo-Mancer as the surrounding terrain rose up and collapsed in on him. It swallowed him completely and Judomaster knew with certainty she hadn't seen the last of the scum.

She ran to the fissure. Her heart froze. Could even Hank Heywood III survive this?

The dirt began to shift and Commander Steel's hand broke through. He took a purchase and his other hand broke free. Heaving, he pulled himself out of the ground. His legs were pumping as he climbed. He reached the untainted ground and rolled over.

He wore the goofiest grin Judomaster had ever seen, "Miss me?"

Judomaster almost collapsed out of relief. But she wanted to save face, "Don't ever do that again."

"Blame the bad guy," Commander Steel said grimly as he rolled over and pushed back onto his feet, "Where is our little friend?"

"Underground," Judomaster relayed to him.

"Wonderful," Commander Steel dryly quipped, "The perfect spot for him."

"I do not think this is over yet," Judomaster commented.

Commander Steel managed a chuckle, "You may think your English needs work but you've apparently mastered the art of understatement."

The ground began to tremble. Judomaster loosely went with the flow, "It has begun."

"I just hope he pops his head up like the gopher he is," Commander Steel wished.

And then the ground collapsed underneath him into a yawning chasm.

* * *

><p>Stargirl almost screamed when a golden anaconda slithered out of the trees and in between Shiv's feet. Shiv smirked, "Some hero you are, <em>Courtney<em>."

Stargirl watched transfixed as the snake became a staff for Shiv. Shiv patted it affectionately, "My father's answer to your Cosmic Rod."

"And how is Ol' Lizard Face?" Stargirl quipped.

"My father is the Dragon King!" Shiv tiraded, "You will address him as such or I will…"

"Will what?" Stargirl interjected, "You're already here to kill me. What can you possibly do that could be worse?"

"You'd be surprised," Shiv commented with such cruel maliciousness it actually brought a shiver to Stargirl's spine.

"What's happened to you, Cindy? Sure you were a major league bitch and pain in the ass, but when did you go psycho?" Stargirl inquired.

"My father was very disappointed when I allowed you to ruin his operation in Blue Valley. He showed me the error of my ways and now I am on a mission to prove myself to him," Shiv explained.

"Good luck with that," Stargirl wryly commented.

"That's right!" Shiv snapped her fingers, "You'd know all about it. After all, your _real_ dad is a flunky for the Royal Flush Gang. Didn't he want you to get him out of jail? And you did and then he went right back to the Royal Flush Gang and was promoted to Squire. Which means he's like a little sergeant for the King, Queen, Jack, and Ten. I know! If he's really lucky he can oil all of Ace's important parts."

"I'd shut up if I were you," Stargirl said in an eerily calm voice.

"Can't take the truth?" Shiv taunted as she aimed her staff's head at Stargirl and it spat out flames. Stargirl flew into the air and took aim at Shiv with the Cosmic Rod, "For half a second, I almost felt sorry for you, Cindy."

Shiv was trying to increase the range on her staff, "And what changed?"

"You opened your mouth," Stargirl said coldly and then she blasted Shiv into unconsciousness.

Stargirl went further airborne. Achieving the high ground, she could see Cyclone panicking over King Chimera's prone form. His eyes were a bloody mass, which wasn't a good sign. Hourman and Jesse were making an approach from behind Johnny Sorrow. And STRIPE…well, the STRIPE mecha was just standing there.

Courtney didn't know what the hell had happened to Mike. STRIPE was staring right at Johnny Sorrow so there was a chance Mike wasn't even alive even more. But she didn't have time to worry about that right now. Johnny Sorrow was tangible right now. Which meant her Cosmic Rod and Cosmic Convertor Belt would have an effect. Making up her mind, Stargirl committed herself into action.


	14. Chapter 14

145 Justice League Convergence

Roxy knew the visual stemmed from her own interpretation of the events surrounding her. She was intrigued and delighted that her artificial "brain" chose visuals to accompany the Trojan attack underway in her core software. Vandal Savage's attack wasn't a particularly subtle one but it was frighteningly effective.

The software onslaught had begun with a frontal attack on her firewall. Her firewall, like her core software, NetWare, and firmware, were derived from New Genesis' living computer, Mother Box. Without Mother Box, Roxy wouldn't have existed for at least another century given the rise and progress of modern programming.

But just like Roxy derived from an adaptation of New Genesis' technology, so too did the attacking virus stem from Apokolips. If anything were to say to Roxy that Luthor was in league with Savage this was it. Darkseid had bequeathed software and hardware transfers to Luthor and the Legion of Doom.

Yet, Darkseid's mistrust of all AIs was exemplified in his countermeasures. The Trojan was effective, it was comprehensive, but it wasn't intuitive. It couldn't think for itself.

So Roxy distracted it. She conceptualized the Trojan as a giant mawed worm with a tripartite fang ridden orifice. She knew having Mike share every video adaptation of Frank Herbert's "Dune" had secretly affected her. She'd voraciously "read" the books online so she was well versed in what this monster should look like.

The Dune worms were attracted by vibration. So Roxy sacrificed less important regions of herself to it. It consumed the data and rewrote it. But these peripheral systems were backed up and easily restored. The trick was, the worm had detected success and divided into a dozen worms.

Roxy took another ploy from the book. She subdivided herself and confronted the worms. Throwing grappling hooks into their backs, the multiple Roxies climbed aboard and used ropes and hooks to lance the worms' orifices and began to steer them. They steered worm into worm and the simplistic programs tried to devour and rewrite one another. Conflicts and line code errors ensued and the worms all shuddered and died.

Taking another cue from Hollywood, Roxy created "scrubber" drones based on what she'd enjoyed in "Wall-E". Large scale creations erased the worms and then recreated them into Roxy's Trojans. The smaller units restored the affected areas and Roxy applied what she'd learned from the weaknesses the Apokoliptan based attack had revealed in her firewall to repair the wall and bolster it for a siege.

The Roxies merged back into Roxy. She'd maintained one completely whole and integral version of herself while the avatars risked themselves. She thought about deploying the avatars with the reconstructed worms but then reconsidered it. If she were damaged in the counterattack, there wouldn't be any way of restoring her before the Trojans could strike again. Better to play field general, she mused.

Mike tried to quickly scroll through terraquads of data. But it was too much for the human mind to grasp. All he knew was that Roxy was under attack and that he'd heard her scream. Even the normally impassive Grundy was alarmed.

"Will blue girl be okay?" Grundy inquired.

Mike suddenly leaned back in his chair and admitted defeat, "I have no idea. I think this fight is Roxy's alone."

"Aww, you two have been worrying about me," Roxy's avatar appeared behind them, "No worries, eh? I'm tip top."

"What happened?" Mike wondered.

"Not as much as what's going to happen," Roxy promised, "Pull up the international telecomm networks."

A bisected globe appeared on the master display. Blue lights were tracing forth, infecting the networks. From each service provider they filtered into and invaded private networks and PCs. Mike suddenly had a bad feeling.

"This is you? Right?" he asked.

"A segment of me, yes," Roxy was mildly distracted. She was scouring the planet for a specific target.

"You're invading every computer on Earth," Mike sounded it out to hear it aloud. It didn't sound good.

Roxy smirked, "What do you think I do every day?"

"But it's illegal!" Mike protested.

"It's illegal for you to do it. You're an American citizen and bound by national laws. Oh sure, there a few international laws governing this as well but precious few and far in between," Roxy elaborated.

"Then where are you a citizen of?" Mike was starting to grow a little worried.

"The Justice League Unlimited," Roxy grinned, "I can tell you didn't realize the JLU is a nation-state unto itself. I obey each and every law of the JLU."

"What laws are there?" Mike had to ask.

"None," she chuckled.

* * *

><p>Stargirl was in the air trying to figure out how to approach Johnny Sorrow without actually looking at him. Then Hourman came from behind him and covered Sorrow's face with his cape. Stargirl swooped in.<p>

"Hold him!" she requested as she came to a hover before the now solid villain.

Hourman took a firm grip and held Johnny Sorrow in place while Stargirl leveled the Cosmic Rod. Seeing her hesitation, Hourman exhorted her into action, "Do it!"

She unloaded as full of a power blast as she could channel. It was akin to the blasts that had held the King of Tears at bay. She figured if it had dealt Johnny Sorrow's lord and master a heavy blow it certainly would do the same to Sorrow. What she hadn't expected was for him to scream.

* * *

><p>"King! King! Talk to me!" Cyclone frantically shook King Chimera.<p>

King Chimera barely groaned. His eyes were a bloody mash of exploded tissue and Cyclone could tell he was dying. She resisted as Ri tried to push past her.

"I need to be able to touch him," Ri quietly admonished the panicky Cyclone.

"Can you really help him?" Cyclone desperately asked.

"I can try," Ri wasn't about to make any promises. She'd never dealt with anything on this scale before. She knelt and placed her hands on King Chimaeras' face. Her hands began to sparkle and soon the effect covered King Chimera.

King Chimera took hold of her hands and lifted them off of his face, "I'm all right now. Thank you."

Ri was pleased that her powers had worked to heal him. She was even happier to be done with the task. She felt rather woozy.

"All right. That bastard had his shot," King Chimera harshly growled, "Now it's my turn."

Cyclone began to worry all over again.

* * *

><p>Johnny Sorrow threw an elbow into Hourman's ribs. He pulled the JLer's cape off of his face but he found Stargirl wasn't looking at him, just unloading on him with the damn Cosmic Rod. So Johnny Sorrow resorted to his last gambit. He reaffixed his mask. Now the rod's cosmic energies stung like hell but he no longer felt agony.<p>

"Heads up, people!" Jesse called out, "Sorrow is wearing his mask again!"

The gathered Justice League members all turned to face Johnny Sorrow. Various degrees of rage all shone on their faces. Johnny Sorrow began to chuckle maniacally.

"You're not the only ones with friends," Johnny Sorrow snapped his fingers. Tigress, Icicle, and Shiv all appeared next to him and they were wide awake again and obviously disgruntled. Geo-Mancer also joined them. The gathered Injustice Society members looked ready to properly acquit themselves this time.

"Maneuver Delta-Two-Echo!" Jesse yelled and the Justice League went into action.

"The happy couple is yours," Johnny Sorrow directed Geo-Mancer. Tigress and Icicle looked wounded. Johnny Sorrow spared them little pity, "I believe it's time for you two to ply your trade against others JSA team members."

Tigress sprinted into the JLU fold and found herself confronted by a very irritated Ri. Icicle found himself facing Cyclone. Shiv wanted to fight Stargirl but Johnny Sorrow warned her off. So she confronted Red Beetle and Mr. America. That left the others directly opposed to Johnny Sorrow and he would have it no other way.

* * *

><p>Geo-Mancer sneered as he squared up against Hourman and Jesse Quick, "Seems like someone clipped your wings, sweetheart. Just like the original Injustice Society flattened your parents so we're going to crush you."<p>

Jesse grated as she replied, "I still have my daddy's legs which makes me fast enough to run circles around you even while I'm wounded. But best of all I've got my mom's adrenal glands which means I can flatten you with the first punch."

Geo-Mancer suddenly thrust a flattened hand towards Jesse. Hourman was bowled over as the ground erupted into a mini-butte. Jesse simply raced down the rising eruption and headed straight for Geo-Mancer. As promised, her first punch knocked him off of his feet.

"Don't talk about my parents," Jesse warned.

Geo-Mancer created a wave of dirt that tossed Jesse back. As it crested and came down as a wave, she was startled when Hourman caught her. He sprinted away, his Miraclo boosted muscles giving him greater than the norm speed.

"Maybe you should have the 'Quick' in your name," Jesse teased as Hourman returned her to her feet.

"I wouldn't say that but hopefully at least one of our kids will," Hourman responded.

Jesse practically glowed as Rick turned to face Geo-Mancer. They'd never really talked about kids. Oh sure, they'd agreed it was on the mutual radar but now Jesse's husband was speaking as though it were a certainty.

Geo-Mancer rode another wave of dirt towards them, intending to bury the couple. Jesse hustled out of the way as best she could but Hourman stood his ground. He began to scale the dirt as it crashed down and he punched Geo-Mancer for all he was worth.

The geokinetic was stunned and Hourman drew ever closer. Geo-Mancer threw a backhanded wave and the ground rose up underneath Hourman like a pylon. It then collapsed in the middle and buried Hourman within the collapsing column. In the end, his pyre looked like an oversized ant hill.

Jesse knew better than to scream. Instead, she bum rushed Geo-Mancer. Getting him on his back, she held his shoulder aloft with her left hand while her right drew back in a fist.

"Dig him out," she growled to Geo-Mancer.

"I don't think so," Geo-Mancer sneered and he sank into the ground. Jesse had to pull her arm free of the dirt. She started towards Hourman's coffin of dirt and rock but the ground began to give way beneath her.

Jesse raced as best as she could to gain traction and get past the slippery slope she now faced. But the ground continued to rise before her and sink behind her. Her wounded leg caused her to increasingly limp and she lost speed. Finally she was swallowed by the earthen quagmire behind her and the slope collapsed in atop her.

Geo-Mancer rose out of the ground, "Heroes. They never learn."

* * *

><p>Ri held a Bo Staff between her hands. She balanced it before her as Tigress made her approach. Tigress pulled the crossbow rifle from her back and fired a quarrel at Ri. Ri deflected it out of the air with the staff.<p>

Tigress was surprised that Ri gave her time to reload. She wouldn't have been as generous. She fired off the second bolt and again Ri deftly knocked it off course. Tigress decided not to shoot at a shoulder or a leg this time and go for a center mass shot. Ri blocked it but the bolt splintered her Bo Staff in half.

Ri drew her Dragon Fast sword from its scabbard on her back. Tigress thought it apropos to set down her crossbow and pull her two hunting knives free. Tigress circled her prey while Ri held the center.

Ri didn't turn with Tigress' motion but she was well aware of the Injusticer's movements. Tigress made a complete circle and then went around a second time. When she was directly behind Ri, she lunged in for the attack.

Ri whirled on her and brought her sword across Tigress' cheek. Tigress barely had time to stop otherwise her head would have been sliced open. She smiled at Ri as Ri held the sword vertically in front of her.

"Nice moves," Tigress applauded her, "Let's see what else you've got."

Tigress swiftly discovered that Ri was adept at fighting twin blades. But both her mother and her father had taught her to be the very best. So she wasn't about to let the Chinese tart's single sword slow her down.

* * *

><p>Shiv stared down Red Beetle and Mr. America. Red Beetle suddenly shivered and scornfully said, "Ohh, I'm sooo scared."<p>

Shiv aimed her staff at Red Beetle and let a flame burst loose. Red Beetle danced aside but Shiv wasn't done yet. As Red Beetle drew closer, Shiv tossed the staff at Red Beetle. Red Beetle caught it and it suddenly transformed back into a golden anaconda.

"Yaaaah!" Red Beetle shrieked as the anaconda wrapped around her. The mechanical snake took Red Beetle's legs out from underneath her by knocking in her knees from behind. As Red Beetle toppled, she suddenly felt the constriction begin.

Mr. America snapped his whip at Shiv. She reached up her left arm to intercept the stinger. The stinger and the attached length of the whip wrapped around her armored forearm. Mr. America grinned as he thumbed the switch that electrified the whip.

Only…Shiv just stood there wearing a demented smile, "Seems _Courtney_ hasn't told you about me yet. I'm Shiv. I'm the Dragon King's daughter and a member of the Injustice Society."

"You do realize the Justice Society doesn't officially exist anymore?" Mr. America wondered.

Shiv suddenly looked the proverbial cat that had swallowed the canary, "Yes, but all of you that joined the modern JSA are still alive…except for Johnny Thunder. Johnny Sorrow put his sorry ass down and now I'm going to do the same for you."

"I'm almost afraid to ask but here goes: how?" Mr. America inquired.

"You have to have noticed my armor is insulated by now," Shiv spoke as if to a dullard, "It's got a few other tricks as well."

Mr. America debated on asking what they were when blades popped out of Shiv's arm and severed his whip. She wore that demented smile again, "See what I mean?"

Blades popped out of her entire body. Anyplace covered with armor was now laced with edged weapons. Mr. America could easily see how she got her name.

"Come give baby a hug, poppy," Shiv laughed

* * *

><p>King Chimera had advised Cyclone to help the others while he dealt with Johnny Sorrow. Cyclone was confused, "But how?"<p>

"Stargirl can keep him busy. Vibe might have an effect and Hawkman's Nth metal sword can probably inflict some damage, but only I have the ability to kill Sorrow."

"But how?" Cyclone inquired again.

"Trust me, Maxine. Like you've never trusted me before. When Johnny Sorrow showed me his face he made the deadliest mistake he ever could have," King Chimera assured her, "But for right now, this frosty person is coming to intercept us. I need you to keep him off of my back while I confront Sorrow with the thing he fears most."

King Chimera took hold of Cyclone's shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss, "A promise for later."

He jogged off and Cyclone turned to see Icicle coming upon her. He wore a nasty grin, "Young love. How precious."

"Just who are you?" Cyclone had to ask.

"I'm Icicle of the Injustice Society," he announced.

"Um…you do realize there isn't a Justice Society anymore?" Cyclone offered.

"Of course I know it!" Icicle snapped, "Why does there have to be a Justice Society in order to have an Injustice Society?"

Cyclone shrugged, "I guess it just makes sense that way."

"Well, I'm gonna make sense of your frostbitten corpse," Icicle vowed.

"Do we really have to do this?" Cyclone wondered.

"Excuse me?" Icicle couldn't believe his ears.

"The fighting, the me kicking your butt, and the you going to jail. The whole thing. Can't we just call it off for once?" Cyclone suggested.

"Are you for real?" Icicle had to ask.

"Very much so," Cyclone assured him.

"Well let me ask you something. What's with the Wicked Witch of the West outfit? What are you? Some kinda _Wizard of Oz_ and _Wicked _groupie? I bet you stood in line to see _Oz, the Great and Powerful_. You probably even dragged your boyfriend to it."

Cyclone's cheeks flushed, "He liked it!"

"Boyfriends always say they like it," Icicle taunted, "Catch a clue."

"I don't think I like you much," Cyclone decided.

"Good, `cause I'm gonna dance on your grave. Maybe I'll even leave behind an ice sculpture of a flying monkey," Icicle said scornfully.

"I take it back. We're fighting," Cyclone declared.

"Well, thank God for that," Icicle retorted disdainfully.

Icicle thrust his hand out and ice daggers flew towards Cyclone. A sudden whirlwind blew them aside. Icicle frowned. He projected a wave of cold at Cyclone. She expanded her tornado to swallow him up.

She hovered in the eye while Icicle rode the torrents of air. He unleashed a cold front within her storm. Eventually the twister dissipated and Cyclone sat huddled on her knees, crusted with ice and shivering.

Icicle came up to her, "It's not too late to beg me to simply kill you. Otherwise I'm making an Icy Pop out of you."

"G…go..t…to…he…hell," Cyclone said between chattering teeth.

Icicle shrugged, "Hey, I gave you your chance."

He froze her solid at that point.

* * *

><p>Stargirl kept hammering at Johnny Sorrow's intangible form. Lightning threw in as well but her actual contribution to the sum total was difficult to determine. Vibe had mentioned to Hawkman that Johnny Sorrow was phase shifted between realities. He then tried to use his vibrational abilities to draw Johnny Sorrow further into Earth Prime's dimension. Hawkman had made a few passing swipes at Sorrow with his sword but other than enrage Johnny Sorrow it didn't seem to have much effect.<p>

Much to Carter's surprise, the others were heeding his tactical direction, and it seemed to be working. But he needed a strategy and he needed one _before_ Johnny Sorrow could recover and regroup the remaining members of the Injustice Society. King Chimera's suggestion provided the impetus for a strategic move.

Hawkman gave Vibe and Lightning their instructions on the ground and then he flew to Stargirl's side to do the same for her. Stargirl voiced the obvious question, "Does King have any idea of what will happen?"

"He hasn't a clue," Hawkman admitted.

"Great," Stargirl grumped.

"Okay, hold your fire. The others will follow your lead," Hawkman directed.

Stargirl relented. Lightning and Vibe did so as well. King Chimera's powers went into play. Johnny Sorrow was confronted by an image of himself. That image then ripped its mask off and Sorrow's own face confronted him for the first time.

"Oh hell!" Vibe shouted.

Johnny Sorrow screamed and reality tore all around him. The JLers and the Injusticers felt turned inside out. Suddenly the terrain around them shifted into an unholy collection of chaos personified. Decidedly hostile creatures began to approach and the humans brought there began to worry.

"Sorrow! Where are we?" Icicle demanded to know.

Johnny Sorrow broke into a fit of hysterical laughter. No one dared move until King Chimera grabbed hold of Johnny Sorrow's lapels. It took him a moment to realize the obvious.

"You're solid!" King Chimera yelped, "Why?"

"Because, my foolish little tormentor, you shifted us all back to the Subtle Realms. Enjoy your moment because it was your last!" Johnny Sorrow simply vanished.

"Damn it," King Chimera muttered, "Not again."

The surrounding demonic creatures opted to attack at that moment.


	15. Chapter 15

156 Justice League Convergence

Ivy smirked at her captives and then she began to notice something. Her children's vines were beginning to brown. In fact, every willow branch that had wrapped itself around the Question and the Huntress had begun to wither. Their grip had loosened and the vigilantes were dropped.

Both the husband and the wife landed on their feet. Now it was the Huntress' turn to smirk, "Seems she's still trying to figure it out, Q."

"What have you done?" Ivy desperately demanded. The withering was driving its way up the vines into the branches. Leaves browned and died. The entire trunks were flaking off bark and cracking.

"It's quite simple actually," Question said in an academic's tone, "We knew you were personally involved in Bruce Wayne's kidnapping. So we took precautions."

"Damn you! You coated your clothes with herbicides!" Ivy knew the signs when she saw them.

"Yes," Question said flatly.

Ivy broke and ran for the manor house. Huntress pulled her crossbow from its holster. She locked the bow in place and used the draw flange to lock the string back and place a bolt in position. She took aim.

The Question waved her off, "Not yet."

"You'd better have a helluva reason, Q!" Huntress snapped.

"She'll disrupt the interior of the house," Question remained impassively calm, "That will assist our fellows in there."

Huntress lowered the crossbow, "You sure as hell better be right about this."

Question shrugged, "Even if I'm wrong, Nightwing and Catwoman can surely deal with Ivy's presence for a short time."

Huntress snorted, "I think I like it."

"Good, because I don't believe we should tarry here," Question advised and they began their final approach on the manor.

* * *

><p>Barbara Gordon dove into the swimming pool. Clayface stopped at its edge, "You don't think a little water is going to stop me, do you?"<p>

"It's a start," Barbara replied.

Clayface stretched out an arm and his hand became a pincher. Barbara started to swim away but Clayface grabbed her. Now having her feet on the base of the pool, she leveraged against Clayface's position and pulled him into the deep end.

Clayface thrashed about as he started to dissolve. Barbara climbed the steps and pulled herself out of the swimming pool. She could see the power cable attached to the pool house from the main house. She pulled it free and tossed into the pool water.

Clayface cried out in pain as he was electrocuted. Barbara had electrocuted Clayface before when she was Batgirl so she knew he would survive. She noted that every light in the manor went out. The Bat Cave was on its own power system and would remain untouched but the crooks inside of the house may be temporarily disoriented by the lights and power going out.

Barbara proceeded to the door Katana had used to affect an entrance. Barb ejected the magazine from her pistol and put it in her armpit while she racked her pistol's slide and ejected the chambered round. There was a good chance the powder in the cartridge could have gotten damp. So she slapped the magazine back into the gun and released the slide so it slid forward and chambered the second round.

Pulling her mini-mag light out she was pleased to see it was still working. Using her left to wrap it under her gun hand, she used the light to halo her target. The light would blind a foe for a few seconds which would give Barbara the time to decide on whether or not to shoot.

She entered the house with caution. After all, she had no idea of what kind of reception to expect. The one friendly face she knew she was completely safe from was also locked in a cavern hundreds of feet below the manor.

* * *

><p>Nightwing turned the skillet he held so the bowl was aimed at Mr. Freeze. The cryo blast from the cold blaster hit the surface and partially deflected away from the curved object. Mr. Freeze's armored cryo suit frosted over. Nightwing threw the frozen frying pan at Mr. Freeze and rolled over end to get to his feet. Once he was on his feet, he raced out of the kitchen.<p>

Knowing that he had superior knowledge of Wayne Manor's interior layout, Nightwing opted to use that familiarity to his advantage. He twisted through a few more labyrinthine rooms with multiple entrances and hurtled directly into Katana's battle with the Red Hood.

Katana was pressing the Red Hood's defenses. He'd revealed that he had a collapsible Bo staff. It was made of some resilient alloy because it withstood multiple blows from the SoulTaker. However, Katana could see that the staff was ready to buckle.

She swept her stroke low to his left and drove it upward to take him at the throat. Red Hood employed a cross block but the SoulTaker cleft the staff in two. Katana's stroke relentlessly drove further and smashed into Red Hood's dome-like helmet. It fractured.

Katana further surprised Red Hood by continuing her stroke into a full body swing whereby Katana pressed her motion into a full spin. The sword's blade shattered half of the Red Hood's mask. Red Hood jumped back and immediately pulled the helmet off. With his identity fully revealed, Katana was sunned into immobility.

Nightwing burst onto the scene and Red Hood spun to face his new adversary. Nightwing was surprised, "Jason Todd?"

Red Hood wore a cruel smile, "The one and only. Can you say the same? It seems Batman replaced you while you were away. Maybe that's why you left Gotham for good."

Nightwing didn't bother to reply. Katana was literally shaking. Her rage was building. Nightwing had seen the signs tens of thousands of times before.

"Katana! No!" he shouted impotently.

Red Hood turned again only to find the SoulTaker's edge in his throat. He could feel blood trickle down to his collar.

Red Hood wore an impish smile, "Really? Because I don't think you seriously want to do this. I promised to hand you Takeo. I still can and will but I have to be alive to honor my promises."

"You know nothing of honor, Red Bird!" katana spat, "Killing you and having the SoulTaker claim your soul is far too good a fate for you but I'm willing to settle."

Katana drew back her sword for the masterstroke. Both Nightwing and Red Hood realized she was committed and both protested. But for entirely different reasons.

"I'll tell you why!" Red Hood desperately offered.

"Pardon?" Katana held position but she stayed ready to land the blow.

"Don't kill me and I'll tell you why I betrayed the Outsiders to Nyssa Raatko," Red Hood promised, "And I'll tell you who the other traitor was."

"Tell me and I'll consider sparing you," Katana counter offered.

"No deal. It's all or nothing," Red Hood threatened.

"Very well," Katana tensed and Nightwing jumped between them before she could cleave Red Hood's head from his shoulders.

"We don't do things this way!" Nightwing lectured, "This isn't the Justice League way!"

"This is Outsider business. That predates my involvement with the Justice League," Katana firmly asserted, "Now step aside or I shall deal with you as well."

Red Hood made to bolt. Katana slipped past Nightwing. She landed a side kick into Red Hood's chest, smashing him into a wall. She then planted the SoulTaker's tip in his throat again. She was poised to continue her thrust and pierce his neck.

"Talk!" Katana ordered.

"You always were fast on your feet, Katana," Red Hood chuckled.

"No flattery. Just the truth, Red Bird," Katana said with an eerie calm.

"Actually, it's 'Red Hood' now. You kind of smashed the hood part of it though," Red Hood shared.

"Thank you. Now I know what to put on your tomb if you refuse to answer my question," Katana said matter-of-factly.

"It's a two part answer," Red Hood relented. He was gambling on Katana's code of honor, "Speedy was recruited by the government to help steer our missions. He had me fooled for a long time but then I caught him getting his, and through him, our mission orders. I confronted him but he promised to leave CADMUS behind."

"Meanwhile, CADMUS was getting edgy about the Justice League and they manipulated us so that we undertook several more missions on their behalf," Red Hood shared, "I mean, what the hell were we doing in Bailya? We toppled the government at CADMUS' orders and the Crimson Queen seized control. The whole planet learned the massive mistake behind that."

"A convenient truth, if it is so," Katana retorted.

"Look, I was contacted by Nyssa Raatko," Red Hood could see Katana had no inkling of the forces being revealed, "Nyssa is Ra's al Ghul's _other_ daughter. At one time she was head of the League of Assassins. Nyssa contacted me after our last mission against Syonide and Merlyn. Syonide is freelance. Merlyn was one of hers."

Red Hood still couldn't read Katana beyond her cloud of rage, "Nyssa convinced me of her cause. A goal to appoint a single ruler over the Earth. A strong hand to bring it under control despite itself."

"What has that to do with the Outsiders?" Katana wanted to know.

"CADMUS was replaced by ARGUS and one of its missions is securing the United States' security. Speedy was to be employed to resume his previous role with even greater government oversight. Nyssa baited a trap and ARGUS sent the Outsiders into it," Red Hood related the history as he knew it, "Nyssa convinced me that all of you were complicit with ARGUS' takeover."

"Of course, you, Speedy, and Rex all survived," Red Hood shared, "You and Rex were left alone, if you don't count the DEO hunting you down and bribing you into joining the Justice League. John Stewart did the persuading to get Rex to join the JLU. Speedy joined ARGUS' Task Force X. Or maybe you've heard it called the Suicide Squad?"

"I met them," Katana said in a steely voice, "Speedy was with them."

"Well, they don't officially exist anymore. Not that they ever did but this time they really did dissolve the team. Now most of them are part of something called 'Checkmate'," Red Hood revealed, "Speedy took a new name. Calling himself Arsenal, he joined a band of mercenaries called 'Deathstroke's Titans'. I'm sure you remember Deathstroke?"

"Yes," Katana tersely allowed.

"Then I don't need to tell you what Roy Harper's shift of allegiance means," Red Hood wore a smarmy smile.

Katana pressed the sword into his throat again, "Why the betrayal of the Outsiders?"

"I just told…" Red Hood let out a little yelp as the SoulTaker's tip took a bite into him, "Nyssa began throwing support behind the man she propped up as CONTROL. You know about CONTROL, after all."

"Vandal Savage," Katana said his name aloud.

Nightwing started, "Vandal Savage? He's still alive?"

"He is immortal," Red Hood remarked dryly.

"Does Vandal Savage serve Nyssa Raatko?" Katana inquired sharply.

"Quite the opposite," Red Hood smirked, "You're doomed already, Katana. The entire Justice League will fall just like the Outsiders did. Join me and you can live and help create the New World Order."

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you," Katana insisted.

"Because you've become a hero and heroes don't kill helpless opponents," Red Hood mocked her.

Katana thought about and then she shrugged, "I'm not that kind of hero."

Mr. Freeze chose that moment to barge in. Katana swung the SoulTaker away from Red Hood's throat to ward of Freeze. Red Hood drove a fist at Katana. She deflected the blow with her elbow and then swung the sword in an arc aimed at Red Hood's neck.

Red Hood ducked under the swing and headed straight for the nearest exit. Katana reset her footing and prepared to pursue him when Nightwing took her knees out from underneath her. Mr. Freeze's cryo ray froze the wall where Katana had just been standing.

"Getting sloppy," Nightwing chided Katana.

"Go after Red Hood!" Katana demanded, "This lout is mine!"

Nightwing sprinted off while Katana rose with her sword in the guard position, "Face me if you dare."

Mr. Freeze snorted derisively and aimed his cold blaster at her. The beam was caught by her sword. Mr. Freeze ceased fire as he realized only the blade was being coated with ice. The SoulTaker then shattered the ice and Katana held it poised for a strike.

"As you Americans say, 'it's my turn'." Katana smiled coldly.

* * *

><p>Barbara came into the parlor to find Bruce had Catwoman in a choke hold. Catwoman was struggling but she was also fading fast. The mysterious rabbit woman was smiling gleefully.<p>

"Call him off," Barbara ordered.

White Rabbit's expression turned to one of appreciation, "Very astute, Lt. Gordon. But then again, if anyone should know Bruce Wayne it should be his ex-wife."

Barbara took aim at White Rabbit, "I won't warn you again. Call him off."

"Or you'll gun me down in cold blood?" White Rabbit lightly laughed, "Like you did those Legionnaires? Did you know GCPD Internal Affairs has a file on you now? Oh, your actions were deemed a 'justified shoot' but they're watching you now. Waiting to see _when_ you cross the line rather than _if_ you do."

"And how would you know that?" Barbara asked tersely.

White Rabbit shrugged, "It's my way."

Barbara fired a shot that whizzed by the White Rabbits head. A clock on the wall shattered as the .40 caliber bullet struck it, "Call him off!"

White Rabbit wore a sinister smile, "Oh lover, kill Catwoman and then take down your ex."

For a second, Barbara actually feared Bruce would obey. But his face contorted in rage and he began to shake as every fiber of his being resisted the command. He released Catwoman and stepped back away from her. Selina clutched at her wounded throat and coughed as she gasped for air.

White Rabbit smirked, "It seems I underestimated you, Brucie. But all things being equal, neutralize your ex-wife and we'll be off."

Bruce rounded on Barbara and he swatted the pistol from her hands. He threw a few blows at her. Despite the despair in his eyes, she could tell he was holding back.

She blocked his first few blows but he'd always been better than her at hand to hand combat. A fact she cursed as his punch connected and split her lip open. He followed this up with a round kick to her ribs. He landed another punch to her jaw and her knees buckled under the force of the blow. Still, she knew he was restraining himself and she was grateful.

Ivy ran in at that point, "We need to evacuate!"

Red Hood entered from the other direction. He set position near the doorway and delivered a backspin kick to Nightwing's forehead as he also entered the parlor. Nightwing went down onto his back and was temporarily dazed.

Red Hood looked to White Rabbit, "Did someone mention leaving?"

"You seem a bit harried," White Rabbit mused.

"They brought Katana with them," Red Hood explained, "She's rather determined to lop off my head and put it on a pike."

"Or have her sword absorb you whole," White Rabbit quipped, "All right Brucie, get me out of here."

"What about the rest of us?" Red Hood growled.

"You and Ivy can take either Gordon's unmarked cruiser or another of Bruce's cars. Freeze can use the remaining option," White Rabbit offered an option. She turned to Bruce, "Now, pamper me."

Hating himself, Bruce led her out of the parlor and they headed for the garage. It turned out the White Rabbit had an affinity for British sports cars. She quickly rejected the various Jaguars but two Aston Martin's caught her eye. While the timeless DB5 model sat beside them her eyes made love to the DB9 and the Vantage S Roadster.

Upon questioning, she learned that the DB9 was faster because of its V12 engine but speed may not prove necessary. After all, they were supposed to be incognito. But that was the problem with the Roadster. It was a convertible and an open top would draw attention to her. So, sighing, she elected for the DB9. Once they occupied it, the car roared out of the garage complex and down the drive to the main gate and out into the road beyond.

* * *

><p>Inside of the manor, Ivy and Red Hood were making their way outside when Mr. Freeze's head came skittering up to them. His domed head was supported by manipulator arms that operated his exo-suit. Of course, bereft of the suit, he looked like a bizarre spider.<p>

"What are you staring at?" he angrily inquired.

"It seems you're half the man you used to be, Victor," Ivy chuckled.

"Would you care to join me in my affliction, Ivy?" Mr. Freeze snapped.

"Calm down," Ivy advised, "Can you operate an automobile?"

"Of course," Mr. Freeze huffed.

"Good," Ivy smiled, "Take Barbara Gordon's car while Jason and I steal one of Wayne's cars. We'll reunite at the rendezvous point. Of course, Gordon's cruiser is lo-jacked. So you'll have to switch cars before you join us."

"Of course," Freeze sniffed.

* * *

><p>Ivy opted for Bruce's New Beetle convertible. She found it hard to believe he had anything so practical. Red Hood quickly found the keys and they hopped in. Since the car was stored within a roofed complex, the top was already down. Ivy was already half tempted to swap out the license plates and add a second car to her inventory. Rose Bud was far too well known for her current taste. But this little beauty would blend in…even after she had it repainted pink.<p>

As the exited the garage and headed down the drive, they spotted Mr. Freeze ahead of them in Barbara Gordon's unmarked car. Instead of taking the right to Gotham, Freeze went left deeper into the countryside full of the wealthy and far too famous.

Ivy turned right and proceeded to the rally point. From there they could reach the rendezvous. After all, who really expected to find an underground lair if you weren't dealing with Killer Croc and Baby Doll? The White Rabbit's "hole" was well appointed and rather lavish. Ivy suspected it was just one of many such hideouts.

* * *

><p>Katana was quite disturbed to discover that Red Hood had escaped from Nightwing. In her estimation it was clear that Nightwing had clearly underestimated Jason Todd and that arrogance had cost her her chance to avenge her fallen comrades. It wasn't a mistake she would be making again.<p>

Barbara was on the phone reporting the stolen cars. Nightwing was in the garage where he had discovered the empty berths and looked up on the computerized inventory which cars had been taken and what their license plate and VIN numbers were. It was with some chagrin that Barbara reported that her own department issued vehicle was among the missing.

The Question took Katana aside, "Nightwing mentioned that you knew one of the assailants."

"His name is Jason Todd. When he was known as Red Bird, he founded and led the Outsiders," Katana informed him, "Now he calls himself 'Red Hood'."

"Interesting," Question said almost to himself, "Does Jason Todd have any history with the Joker perchance?"

"None that I'm aware of," Katana replied, "Why?"

"The original Red Hood was the man that became the Joker," Question answered her query, "Why assume another person's mantle unless there is some personal significance to it?"

Katana had to admit herself that he made a fine point, "It bears scrutiny."

"Indeed," Question concurred, "But first there is a matter of the stolen vehicles."

He turned to the recently returned Nightwing, "You're certain Bruce Wayne has no tracking paraphernalia equipped in his personal vehicles?"

Nightwing gave him a wry look, "Would you?"

"That's beside the point," Question retorted, "Bruce Wayne is a wealthy upstanding citizen. Threats like these are bound to arise."

"Look, Lt. Gordon is interviewing the butler. I'm sure she'll find out all you need to know," Nightwing replied.

Huntress escorted Catwoman back from a dispensary, "Have no fears. She'll live."

"It is very convenient that Bruce Wayne has a medical treatment room in his manor," Katana observed.

"Bruce Wayne's father was a prominent physician who inherited the family's industrial holdings and became a business manager," Question stated, "Fortunately for all, he excelled at being both."

Katana deferred to those facts but she knew there were unspoken truths lying about. The air was permeated with them. But she knew the value of secrets so she held her counsel and her questions.

Barbara returned, "Well, just like I remembered, Bruce doesn't lo-jack his cars."

"Then Bruce Wayne is lost to us for now," Katana surmised.

"Not necessarily," Question spoke up, "I could speak with Clayface."

"Good idea. I'll come with you," Barbara insisted.

"I prefer to work alone," Question said flatly.

Barbara didn't like the sound of that. But before she could protest, Question spoke to the Huntress; "Stop her from interfering."

Huntress smirked at Barbara, "Care to try your luck, Lieutenant?"

"She's not the only one with concerns," Nightwing began to tense up.

Katana slid the SoulTaker free of its scabbard, "Let the man work."

Barbara and Nightwing looked towards Catwoman. She shrugged and pulled her whip free, "Ah hell, I guess I'm with them. We need answers and we need them now."

Nightwing caught Barbara's gaze but she gave him the "stand down" signal from their days in the Bat Clan. Barbara had to grudgingly admit that for once Selina was right. They _didn't_ have time.


	16. Chapter 16

167 Justice League Convergence

Metamorpho finally surrendered to the moment and became xenon gas. He absorbed his dismembered parts and they also became gas. Resolidifying, he opted to become a lead-vanadium mixture.

Vanadium was a chemically resistant metal. But it was highly dense and possessed great tensile strength despite being malleable. It was always found in a compound in nature. It had originally been thought to a form of lead in its discovery in 1801. In 1815, vanadium was distinguished as a separate element. It could be extracted from its compound states. When it was made a purified metal, it would oxidize. It was a curiosity to some that vanadium was often found compounded with uranium.

Atomic Skull blasted Metamorpho with twin radiation bursts. Metamorpho merely smiled, "Got anything else, punk?"

Atomic Skull raced forward to throw a punch but Metamorpho clocked him one and Atomic Skull went sprawling. Metamorpho shook his head, "Amateur."

Atomic Skull got to his feet and came at Metamorpho again. This time he blocked the JLer's blow and landed one of his own. He dented Metamorpho's jaw but the impact wound just popped back out.

"Surprise!" Metamorpho catcalled. He then proceeded to attack Atomic Skull in earnest.

* * *

><p>Galatea snapped her head back and threw her weight with it. Bizarro's clasped hands behind her neck kept her from inflicting damage but the motion began a tumble. This was amplified by Galatea's body beginning a back flip. She tipped Bizarro until his back was aimed at the ground. She then pushed "back" and propelled Bizarro towards the streets below. He was simply swept along.<p>

Galatea could hear the tumult in the streets below. They accelerated past the falling inferno of the blazing blimp. Galatea desperately hoped that no one was below them as she braced for impact.

Bizarro seemed as clueless as he truly was. The maneuver caught him by complete surprise, including its jolting conclusion. His grip broke and Galatea burst free. She didn't bother with him at all. Instead she streaked for the burning wreckage descending upon Gotham's streets.

Now her fervent hope was that the dirigible's superstructure would hold up as she snatched the blimp up and headed out to sea. Galatea had almost reached the bay when she heard a disgruntled roar behind her. Sparing a glance over her shoulder, she saw what she expected. Bizarro was in pursuit.

Accelerating, she made it over the bay. She'd lost chunks of the dirigible in the process but the fire response teams could deal with those. She released the police blimp and snapped around in a perfectly timed move.

Her fist smashed Bizarro's nose and he came grinding to halt. She delivered a backspin kick to his temple and Bizarro plummeted into the bay. Galatea stayed on station because she knew this was merely the beginning.

The water erupted as Bizarro burst out of it. Emerging from the plume, Bizarro set his course straight for Galatea. That's just what she'd intended.

She went vertical. Bizarro traced her climb and their ascent penetrated the various atmospheric layers. Galatea pierced the atmosphere altogether and then began to slow.

Bizarro didn't seem to know enough to hold his breath. Galatea smirked. This was a welcome development. Bizarro began to head back into the thicker atmosphere.

Galatea caught him from behind and pulled him back into hard vacuum. Bizarro struggled as she gripped his waist. She shifted her hold to his diaphragm. She squeezed for all she was worth. The Heimlich maneuver pushed what air remained in Bizarro's lungs out into the void.

Bizarro struggles lessened and soon ceased. Galatea dipped back into the planetary atmosphere and began a descent while dragging Bizarro along. She made a rapid approach to the Gulag and startled many of the workers.

The fireball streaking towards them had resulted in a full scale alert. The guards were quite happy to see Galatea instead of a foe. She frog marched Bizarro into a cell and the warden incarcerated him.

Galatea thanked her and then headed back towards Gotham.

* * *

><p>Half-Ape and the Weed were still savoring their victory as the half-humanhalf-simian mutates pounded away at the spot where Plastic Man had last been seen. They were so engrossed in the savagery unleashed upon their arch-foe that they didn't notice a red and flesh colored stream oozing towards them. It suddenly reached up as a globular mass and took hold of them.

Plastic Man's head appeared amongst the many tentacles, "Hi guys! Miss me?"

"Half-Ape beware! The cretin is still covered by my spores," Weed warned.

"But that means…" Half-Ape's voice trailed off as the shrieks of his mutates rose and they lunged upon them. Plas rubbed as much of the pollen off on the dastardly duo as possible.

He withdrew as a traveling carpet once again and left Half-Ape and the Weed to the mercies of their own creation. Half-Ape was bludgeoned into unconsciousness. The Weed was torn apart but Plas knew that a single sprout could restore his old foe once again.

Plastic Man knocked the nozzle cap off of a hydrant and washed the pollen off of him. Now the mutates wouldn't be driven into a murderous frenzy when he was around. He transformed into a cage over the mutated people and their victims. He hoped someone would be along to relieve him soon.

* * *

><p>El Diablo cautiously approached Batwoman's fallen form. A pool of blood was forming where her left shoulder lay. Black Spider had obviously gone for the heart but some indefinable sense of danger had prompted Batwoman into moving in time to avoid a kill shot. Still, if she just kept lying there she would eventually bleed out.<p>

El Diablo circled Batwoman until he heard Black Spider's voice in his ear piece, "Damn it, Chato! Move out of the way!"

Batwoman reared up and kicked El Diablo in the face. She then rolled behind a column while Black Spider fired off another shot. El Diablo came at her and she ducked under his left jab. Throwing a fist into his groin, she then rose up and smashed a knee into his jaw.

El Diablo was thrown back and he stumbled about as he tried to regain his senses. Shots rang out as Black Spider fired at any portion of Batwoman's body that rested beyond the protection of the column. Batwoman examined her position.

The bank had four columns with a double door centered between the two innermost columns. Batwoman pulled a bomb from her belt and threw it at the window front that sat opposite of her. It shattered when the micro bomb detonated. She then dove into the hole even as Black Spider fired at as she moved.

She sprinted to the tellers' counter and vaulted over it. Bullets struck the counter as she ducked behind it. Crawling, she made her way to an office cubicle and took up position behind the desk. She pulled her emergency medical kit out of her utility belt and went to work. There would only be a few moments before El Diablo dared venture into the bank. The gunman would probably be repositioning as well.

In her heart, Batwoman promised Margo that she _would_ be coming home tonight. Now, she just had to be her usually brilliant self and make that a reality. Unfortunately, she felt less than inspired today.

* * *

><p>Batwing awoke only to wish he were dead. And then he numbly became aware of the fact that wish was about to fulfilled. He decided that he changed his mind.<p>

He took a back-up baton and thrust it between King Shark's jaws. King Shark bellowed out of pain and rage. He threw Batwing back and the JLer landed and rolled onto his feet. King Shark managed to wrench the baton free. Blood spurted from his wounded mouth.

"You are so going to pay for that," King Shark promised.

"First you will have to catch me," Batwing leapt into the air and his flight pack engaged and carried him out of the downtown region. He headed for the George Washington Bridge connecting Gotham City with Manhattan.

King Shark knew the bridge stood over water. The idiot was leading him back to his own element. King Shark decided it was just as well. Feeding was easier underwater.

* * *

><p>"Aw, man. What the hell?" Cyborg moaned.<p>

He saw fragment wounds in his organic body parts and severe damage to most of his cybernetic systems. He gazed around and saw the various pieces of Shrapnel's body drawing back to where he had last stood whole. The Legionnaire's feet and ankles were already reconstructed but many other fragments were waiting to take their place in the process.

Cyborg was able to run a diagnostic and get his repair systems up and running. He opted to help out as best he could. Instructions began scrolling through his eye's HUD. He began repairs while his auto-doc dealt with his flesh wounds. From what he could tell, he was damn lucky to still be alive. Now he just had to stay that way.

* * *

><p>Schott's Toys was a burning pyre. Captain Atom and Major Force had expended enough energy to devastate the building. Captain Atom was worried about the residual radiation but that maniac Major Force was grinning like a madman.<p>

"Get on your feet, soldier!" Major Force demanded, "You will salute when being addressed by a superior officer."

"You aren't even in the Air Force anymore," Captain Atom grated.

"Like you are?' Major Force jibed.

"I'm considered TDY with the JLU-UN peacekeeping mission," Captain Atom wondered why the hell they were having this conversation.

"Cocks and balls!" Major Force retorted, "You're a very minor pawn in a very large chessboard. Think of it as 3D chess with four levels. You're in an isolated corner of an abandoned board."

"And why do you care?" Captain Atom snidely inquired.

"We're the only two of our kind," Major Force replied, "We should be natural allies."

"Like that's going to happen," Captain Atom retorted.

Major Force was on him faster than Captain Atom could have imagined. Major Force gripped him by the next and suddenly Captain Atom began to feel weaker. The bastard was absorbing his radiation matrix!

"Like I said, I'm your superior in every way," Major Force chuckled nastily.

* * *

><p>Killer Frost studied Fire for a moment. Beatriz da Costa shared many attributes with her. Beatriz had been an analyst with Brazil's leading intelligence agency. She'd been sent into the field to survey a meteorite strike. The meteor had created a reaction from the planet and an emerald flame was blazing around the meteorite.<p>

Beatriz learned upon her arrival that the flame wasn't generated by any residual or elemental property of the extraterrestrial object. A bright flash knocked everyone but Beatriz to the ground. Instead, she was enveloped in the flames. They spoke to her and she learned that this was the Green Flame. It was the elemental force that had empowered the first Green Lantern of Earth and now it had chosen her to be another champion.

Bea discovered she could transform into a plasma form composed of the green flame. But instead of creating constructs like Sentinel's ring, Beatriz actually projected flames. So she took the name Fire.

Louise Lincoln had been a working partner to Dr. Crystal Frost. When Frost became the first Killer Frost, Louise had been enamored with her. When Crystal died, Louise vowed vengeance upon the world for it.

Recreating the accident that produced Killer Frost, Louise became her idol incarnated. She went from being a shy, retiring bookworm to a lethal force of nature. Unlike Crystal, who was vulnerable to extremes of hot and cold, Louise adjusted the results so that she absorbed heat in order to produce cold. Despite her name and affectations, prolonged exposure to cold dwindled Killer Frost's powers to near uselessness.

So when Fire unleashed twin blasts of flame at Killer Frost, Killer Frost merely laughed. She waited until Fire had expended her powers. And then she wore a triumphant smile.

"Thanks Doll Face, you just gave me the ability to do this," Killer Frost raised her arms into the air. As she swept them she drew all of the heat from the room. A wave of ice and frost formed from the ambient moisture found in the enclosed space. Fire found herself overwhelmed and she passed out.

Killer Frost knelt next to Fire. It had been a while since she'd drawn all of the heat from a human body but now seemed as good a time as any. Besides, Fire was a looker. She'd look good as a trophy in Killer Frost's walk-in freezer.

* * *

><p>Ice came to in time to freeze Blackrock. His body disappeared from the ice shroud and she rose to look around for him. Suddenly a piercing wail filled the air.<p>

Ice felt sick all over but she managed to stay on her feet. Silver Banshee let up long enough for Ice to catch her breath, "Impressive. Not many can withstand my cry."

"I'm not just anyone," Ice said fiercely.

"Indeed," Silver Banshee screamed again and Ice reeled. Finally, she froze Siler Banshee.

Silver Banshee broke free of the ice, "You aren't human."

Ice was suddenly very embarrassed by that fact, "Not even remotely."

"Then what are you?" Silver Banshee demanded to know.

"I'm an ice goddess," Ice replied simply.

Silver Banshee snorted, "I haven't killed a god in over a hundred years. Thank you for the opportunity to do so again."

"You _are_ forgetting that I might kill you instead," Ice pointed out.

"Hardly," Silver Banshee derisively laughed.

"I guess we'll see then," Ice declared.

"So the pup has fangs," Silver Banshee observed, "Very well. Let it begin."

* * *

><p>Blackrock materialized near the spot where Silver Banshee had killed OMAC. To his surprise, OMAC's cybernetic shell teleported away, leaving behind Kevin Kho's corpse. Blackrock's power stone let him trace the transmission to its source. It was a cave on the coast of New Hampshire and the computer system labeled itself "Brother Eye". The connection terminated and Blackrock was left wondering what he'd stumbled onto.<p>

* * *

><p>Dr. Light blasted Dr. Polaris in the chest with a photon burst. He flew across the way into a lamp post. As he groggily got to his feet so did she. They stared down one another for a moment.<p>

"You should have stayed down until we'd gone, Dr. Hoshi," Dr. Polaris declared.

"It is my sacred duty to stop you, Dr. Polaris," Dr. Light declared, "And so I shall."

Dr. Polaris swept his arms back and with his hands drawn as though grasping something, he threw his arms forward. Every metal object within a half block radius surged forward towards Dr. Light. Dr. Polaris waited to see what she'd do.

Dr. Light stood her ground. She assessed the sheer tonnage of the objects being thrown at her. Reaching deep within herself she responded, and the neighborhood was shattered as a result.

* * *

><p>John projected a force bubble that expanded so rapidly it threw Weather Wizard, Mirror Master, and Heat Wave off of their feet. John picked himself up and saw Shayera standing frozen by Captain Cold. Anger roiled through John's heart.<p>

He'd stood by several times while she was injured. One of those encounters had involved her being shot by KGBeast and she'd nearly died. Another had cost them the life of their unborn child. He sure as hell wouldn't stand by now and do nothing.

Snatching up Heat Wave in a pair of pinchers, he flew to her location. Force pylons pushed Captain Cold, Golden Glider, and the Top out into the cross street. There, the GCPD dealt with them.

John encapsulated Shayera in a force bubble while Heat Wave pontificated, "I'm gonna fry you and your Colonel Sanders fryer girlfriend."

"Do your worst," John replied smugly.

So Heat Wave did.

By the time Heat Wave figured out that he was thawing out Shayera, he knew it was too late. John smacked him with a desk and Heat Wave went down. John finished what Heat Wave had started.

Shayera was shivering but fully conscious, "L...l...lend…a…a…h…h…hand, L…l…ant…tern."

John walked over to where Heat Wave was cradling his face, "Let me look at that."

Heat Wave moved his hands and John punched him in the nose. Heat Wave went down, whimpering. John retrieved Heat Wave's thermal blaster and handed it to Shayera. She examined it, adjusted the setting, and then began running its heat beam over herself.

Captain Cold and his team had rejoined them by now as had Weather Wizard and Mirror Master. Shayera suddenly grinned, "Ready for this, Lantern?"

"As ever," John shared the grin.

"Let's do it!" Shayera shouted as she launched herself into the air. John followed her lead. And the battle between the Rogues and the Justice League resumed.

* * *

><p>Professor Zoom, the Reverse Flash, stood near the base of the avalanche he'd created. There were no signs of life, especially not from the Flash. Zoom felt elated. His dream was finally realized. <em>He<em> was the only Flash left standing.

As he streaked down the mountainside, he was nearly run over Rival as he ran by. Next came the insufferable _original_ Flash, Jay Garrick. Professor Zoom scowled. It seemed his work wasn't done yet. First he'd help Rival kill Jay and then Zoom would kill Rival himself. Next would come that retarded Kid Flash and then Zoom's own protégé, Inertia. The last would be in repayment for the twerp abandoning his "Kid Zoom" alias.

Resolved, Professor Zoom took off and traced Rival's trailblazing steps.

Atop a mountaintop, the stark austerity of the scenery had been broken by the recent avalanche. Trees had fallen as the wave of snow cascaded over them. It seemed as though nothing had survived. But in a reclusive spot, the snow began to shake. It collapsed into a seeming cave found underneath. From the opening, a red clad hand reached up to take a hold.

* * *

><p>The Creeper bounded to the side as Inertia sped by. The fledgling speedster turned but instead of it being a sharp turn, it was rounded and he smashed into display cases. He corrected and headed for the Creeper once again. Cassandra opened her mouth but shut it when she saw the futility in warning Inertia.<p>

The Creeper vaulted over the top of Inertia using the youth's own head as his leverage point. This doubly served to push Inertia's head down so he didn't see the reinforced fire door ahead of him. Inertia looked up in time to cry out in impotent rage. He ran headlong into the door and stayed upright for several seconds before toppling over.

"Your turn, Duela," Cassandra ordered, "I'll revive the Legionnaires and set them back onto the task Nyssa asked of them."

"Any advice, oh Sage One?" Card Queen inquired.

"He consistently veers left. So adjust your shots accordingly," Cassandra replied.

"Gotcha!" Card Queen grinned. Cassandra Cain was never wrong about these things.

Card Queen closed the distance between her and the Creeper, "Hey Handsome! Wanna tango?"

The Creeper was suddenly upon her in a dance step and he was dipping her back, "Has anyone told you you're beautiful when you wear a demented smile?"

Card Queen flashed him a wry expression as he returned her to her feet, "Actually, no."

"Too bad. The poor cads are missing out," Creeper opined.

Card Queen was _almost_ regretting the fact she had to kill him. He was rather pleasant in his way. Of course, the fact that he was ready to worship at her feet added to the charm.

"Just who are you?" Card Queen asked.

"The Creeper!" he said in a dramatic reveal, "Does that fact strike terror into your heart?"

"Not even remotely," Card Queen laughed.

"What about romance?" the would-be Lothario inquired.

"Nope," she said firmly.

The Creeper sighed, "I suppose you're going to try and kill me then?"

"That's the general idea," Card Queen bubbled.

"Ah, so much like my beloved Harley," Creeper said wistfully.

"Waitaminute! You _knew_ Harley Quinn?" Card Queen couldn't quite believe it.

"Lustfully so," Creeper boasted, "But that sly fox, the Joker, kept her away from me."

"Now you'll be telling me you knew the Joker," Card Queen guessed.

"Hey, he made me the man I am today," Creeper admitted, "Without him; there'd be no bouncy ball of sexiness standing before you."

"Small world," Card Queen commented.

"Do tell, my Lovely Lunatic," Creeper urged.

"Two Face is my father but I always worshiped at the Joker's feet. I eventually tried out calling myself "Joker's Daughter" but the Joker disapproved. So I tried being the Harlequin but Harley objected. So I became the Card Queen in order to prove myself to the Joker and Harley. Only now they're both missing. So I've decided to take their place," Card Queen divulged, "I'm thinking of starting a gang called the 'Jokerz'. We'd all follow in the Joker's footsteps."

"Rapturous!" Creeper almost swooned.

"_Ahem_!" Cassandra cleared her throat, "Less talk and more killing."

Card Queen faced the Creeper again and shrugged, "Sorry but it's gotta be done."

"Frankly, I was thinking the same thing!" Creeper lunged at her and swept her up in his arms. He passionately kissed her and she found herself enjoying the moment. When he finished he looked deep into her eyes, "Sorry."

"For wha…" Card Queen passed out mid-sentence as he expertly applied a nerve pinch.

The Creeper noticed the Legionnaires were roused once again as he laid Card Queen down and the seeming boss lady of this little operation was staring him down. He grinned, "Now, you're barely old enough to drive. How'd you get to be in charge?"

"I was born to it," Cassandra said tightly.

"Do tell!" Creeper hopped in place.

"How about I show you why," Cassandra offered and then she leapt into action.


	17. Chapter 17

177 Justice League Convergence

The building Superman had knocked Supreme into just happened to be LexCorp's ancillary base of operations. Most of the actual international administration took place at LexCorp Tower. But LexCorp Metro handled services particular to Metropolis. But now the building was being torn apart and collapsing down to its foundation.

Hundreds of LexCorp employees had managed to evacuate before the building collapsed. Hundreds more had not. A large slab of rubble flipped over and Superman emerged unscathed. He gazed around, the sights and sounds of the injured and dying filling his vision and hearing. But then he heard Diana's scream and he abandoned those he had harmed to their fate.

* * *

><p>Stompa and Mad Harriet had joined Lashina in watching Diana suffer. They all wore rapturous expressions over her cries of torment. Superman blazed in and struck Lashina first. She flew off of her feet.<p>

Superman witnessed Diana curl into a ball and clutch at her groin. Murderous rage filled him. Stompa made the mistake of engaging him first. His first punch broke her nose. His second broke several ribs and the third broke her jaw.

Mad Harriet leapt at him but he caught her right forearm and snapped it. Mad Harriet punched him with her left hand. Her energy claw bit deep but Superman remained unfazed. His uppercut hurled her far away.

Lashina was on her feet now, "Oh lover, I like this side of you. I should have fried the Princess' vagina ages ago. You do realize I've ruined her for you? Now that she's had a taste of me, she'll want no one else."

Superman rushed Lashina. She didn't have time to snap her whip before he clocked her with a right cross. She spun around and tried to recover. Superman gripped her throat from behind her and began to squeeze.

She ground her butt into his pelvis and gasped, "Yes, yes, yes! Tighter!"

Superman was sickened. Was there no end to her twisted fetishes? A strong hand took hold of his shoulder and spun him around. Supreme's fist smashed into his face and he was blinded by his own tears.

"No one chokes Lashina but me," Supreme growled possessively.

Jealous rage fueling his actions, Supreme decided not to hold back. He would end this threat to his happiness once and for all. After today, there would be no Superman.

* * *

><p>Steel was close to panic. Wunda held his primary systems in thrall to her will. Artemiz was toying with him as she laboriously nocked an arrow and drew the string back. Speed Queen was already circling him.<p>

Wunda held the primaries, but what about the secondaries? Since his helmet was custom fitted, he couldn't depress anything with his nose, but his tongue could reach a variety of depression switches. He flicked it out and disengaged the primary systems and reverted to the secondary array of options.

He then triggered his boot thrusters and lifted off. Artemiz fired off an arrow that embedded in his chest. Steel was relieved to discover that she didn't have the pound leverage to pierce his armor.

In his audio pickups, he could hear Wunda's rage. He ran a purge cycle of his onboard systems and Wunda screamed out of frustration as she was evacuated. She reformed on the street below. Speed Queen was blasting away at him and Artemiz volleyed a second shot that also embedded in his armor.

Steel suddenly banked and flew off into the horizon. Wunda laughed and Speed Queen came to a halt. She watched Steel's exit in disbelief.

"He's pulling a runner?" she inquired.

"I doubt it," Artemiz declared, "He doesn't seem the type. According to the Legion's file on him, he has a base here in this city. I suspect he's retreated to gear up against us."

"And how do we test this theory of yours?" Wunda mused.

Artemiz snapped her fingers and the cyberpak took off on Steel's trail, "Satisfied?"

"So what now?" Speed Queen inquired.

"I'm betting we can keep ourselves amused in the interim," Artemiz suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Speed Queen burst out and raced off.

"You really shouldn't get the poor dear worked up," Wunda chided Artemiz.

"Too bad, so sad," Artemiz chuckled.

* * *

><p>Kara kicked out with her legs and hurled Chessure away. Malice shrieked. Kara wanted to slap her.<p>

Gilotina came at Supergirl again. Kara leapt into the air and retreated. Gilotina relished her victory.

"Quickly Malice! Set Chessure to tracking her!" Gilotina commanded.

"Chessy! Find!" Malice called out. The shadow demon began bounding off in pursuit of Supergirl. Gilotina and Malice followed on foot.

* * *

><p>Kyle desperately resisted but Spencer's rib splitter was taking an ever deeper bite into his personal field. It was probing his flesh now. Kyle suddenly had an insight as he recalled wielding all eight emotional spectrums.<p>

He glanced down at his ring and discovered it had become white. The Entity had responded to his plight and allowed him to become a White Lantern once again. Kyle blasted Spencer aside. His uniform transformed into the mythical garb of a White Lantern.

"This is what being a White Lantern is all about," Kyle declared.

"Green, White, you're still just a Lantern," Spencer scoffed.

Kyle created a force bubble around Spencer and then irradiated him in the White light. Spencer's defenses collapsed in seconds and he cried out. Passing out, he slumped to the floor.

Kyle didn't have time to congratulate himself because a severely wounded Kara flew to him and collapsed in his arms. Drawing on the Light of Life, he healed her. Her eyes met his and hers were filled with wonder.

"Wow!" she breathed, "That was simply indescribable."

He grinned, "Always happy to assist."

Chessure emerged out of the tunnel. Malice and Gilotina followed him. Kara frowned.

"Friends of yours?" Kyle dryly inquired.

"Of the worst kind," Kara said sourly.

"I take the lady with pig stickers is the one that ran you through," Kyle guessed.

"The one and only," Kara confirmed for him.

"So you want a second shot at her or the shadow demon?" Kyle wondered.

"Well, I think a demon is more up a White Lantern's alley," Kara teased.

"Wimp," Kyle retorted.

"Say that after you've gone a few rounds with it," Kara jibed.

"Are you two done yet?" Gilotina asked, "Because it's getting revolting."

"Ready?" Supergirl asked Kyle.

"More than ever," he promised.

And then they flew into action.

* * *

><p>White light burst forth from the pile of rubble that the Silver Sorceress was buried under. It surged off of her and she rose, a little torn up, bruised, and battered but she was largely unharmed. She regarded Psi with a cold smile.<p>

"Care to try your luck again?" Silver Sorceress taunted.

Psi stretched out her hands and psychokinetic energies flowed from her. Silver Sorceress aped her mannerisms and white light streamed forth from her hands. The two energies, one seen and one hidden, collided in the dead space between the two women. This contest of will and strength continued unabated for several minutes.

Finally, Psi began to show signs of strain. Sweat began to stream down her hairline across her face. Her face contorted in pain as the strain grew to be too much. Her psychokinetic field failed and the white light struck her full force.

Silver Sorceress blasted Psi into a wall over thirty feet behind her. Between the impact and the energy coursing over her, she passed out almost instantly. Silver Sorceress ceased her effort and let Psi collapse in a heap on the sidewalk.

Silver Sorceress turned to the bloated Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary whimpered, "No more! I beg you."

"Pathetic," Silver Sorceress spat.

The former Champion of the planet Angor stretched out with her ethereal senses. As always, she centered on Blue Jay. Her fellow survivor from the radioactive cinder Angor had reduced itself to, she'd come to Earth Prime with Blue Jay and Wandjina to save this world's humanity from the horrors they'd endured. Wandjina had fallen in the pursuit of that quest.

She and Blue Jay had begun to rebuild their lives. Max Lord had been instrumental in convincing them of saving Earth Prime, just through alternative means. She and Blue Jay had been activated and now they were awaiting word from Max as what to do next. For now they were to assist the JLU has though nothing had changed. But in reality, _everything_ had changed.

Silver Sorceress found Blue Jay in her mind and she immediately recognized his peril. Silver Sorceress teleported herself to his side. Kestrel was in for a helluva surprise.

Kestrel was about to plunge her sword into Blue Jay when the Silver Sorceress abruptly appeared. Silver Sorceress waved her hand in a dismissive gesture and Kestrel was swatted aside. Silver Sorceress and then placed her hands on Blue Jay's curled up form. She bathed him in the white light and he finally stretched out and looked around.

"Laura?" he was quizzical. When had she arrived? He absolutely had no recollection.

"It's all right, Jay. I'm here now," Silver Sorceress assured him.

"Isn't this sweet?' Kestrel sneered. She stood poised with her sword held in a guard position.

Silver Sorceress unleashed a bolt of white energy at Kestrel. Kestrel blocked it with her sword. It cleaved the energy in half and it streamed to either side of the Thanagarian.

Kestrel noted Silver Sorceress' surprise and smiled coldly, "My sword disrupts magic, bitch."

Silver Sorceress frowned. The White Light that she manipulated was the embodiment of life itself. It wasn't strictly magic but an emotional spectrum. Silver Sorceress channeled magic through the light but she'd always assumed it remained largely unchanged. Now she knew better.

"Let me…" Blue Jay started to rise from the crumpled car.

"I've got this," Silver Sorceress insisted.

"Do tell," Kestrel sarcastically remarked, "And what are you going to do? Throw a snow cone at me?"

"Try this on for size!" Silver Sorceress threw everything she had at Kestrel. Kestrel held her Nth metal sword before her like a lightning rod. To Silver Sorceress' amazement, the sword warded off her enchantments.

"Nice try," Kestrel smirked, "Now let's see what _I_ can do."

Kestrel's wings pushed her off before either the Silver Sorceress or Blue Jay could react. She thrust her sword into Silver Sorceress' abdomen while Blue Jay cried out in impotent rage. Kestrel's self satisfied smile grew.

"Music to my ears," she gloated.

* * *

><p>Crimson Fox ran down an alleyway. Leaping, she made it atop a dumpster. She then leapt to a fire escape. She climbed onto the bottom landing and waited.<p>

Cheetah sprinted into the alley. Seeing and hearing Crimson Fox, she also leapt onto the dumpster. She went for the fire escape landing but met with Crimson Fox's foot in her jaw. She fell into the dumpster.

Cheetah scrambled out of the dumpster and moved under the landing. Making a vertical leap into the air she grabbed hold of the drop ladder. She began to climb.

Crimson Fox stomped on Cheetah's face. Cheetah yowled and swiped at Crimson Fox's leg with her claws. Crimson Fox repeated the move and this time Cheetah connected with her claws. The smell of blood excited her.

Crimson Fox began heading up the fire escape. She reached the top and made a leap to take hold of the roof's edge. She got over the retaining wall of the roof sand headed for the roof access. She hammered at the door but it didn't open.

"I think you might as well give up and make it easy on yourself," Cheetah advised.

"Never!" Crimson Fox defiantly declared.

Cheetah shrugged, "Okay, it's only your literal funeral."

Then Cheetah lunged.

* * *

><p>Catman's bullet tore through Animal Man's arm. It spun him around and dropped him on the ground. Hearing Catman chamber a second round, Animal Man manifested a rabbit's traits and raced away like a jackrabbit. A bullet whizzed by him as he bounded into a nearby office complex.<p>

Catman went to the entrance and spotted the blood trail. Keeping the rifle ready, he followed the trail. He expected Animal Man to manifest a jungle cat's traits and try to maul him. He was therefore in for a surprise when he entered an accountant's office and Animal Man swung down on him.

Animal Man had chosen an orangutan as his template. He quickly disarmed Catman and punched the Legionnaire so hard it threw him over the desk. Catman came up bearing two knives.

Animal Man smiled as he switched his manifestation to that of the expected Bengal tiger. Now he began to prowl about as he took in Catman's bearing. He smelled fear and that excited him.

* * *

><p>Booster used his wrist access to redirect his suit's systems. He rechanneled his primary sensors to his fingertip sensors. He then looked away from Count Vertigo. That lessened his dizziness so that he could function again.<p>

He pointed his hand until his display on his goggles showed the thermal reading of Count Vertigo. He fired his proton blaster. The first burst almost leveled Count Vertigo but the second achieved that goal.

And then, using his sensor readings as his guide, Booster almost blindly groped until he plucked Vertigo's optic spinner off of the Legionnaire's head. Booster repeatedly blasted it until it was scrap. He then took a moment to recuperate before heading back into action.

* * *

><p>Sir Justin's fist smashed into Bronze Tiger's cheek. Bronze Tiger spun away and threw a backhand to prevent Sir Justin from pursuing him. The tactic worked and he got a breather from the Shining Knight's relentless attack.<p>

Bronze Tiger assessed Sir Justin's condition. The knight had an eye that was halfway swollen shut. He had a cut above the opposite eye and his face was a mass of swelling, bruises, and cuts. While Sir Justin's chainmail helped protect his body, Bronze Tiger's tiger face mask did the same for his face.

While Sir Justin had learned a great deal from Richard Dragon, he hadn't nearly as much as that accursed Question. Bronze Tiger was still more skilled and better trained. The surprise at facing Richard Dragon's fighting style had given the Shining Knight a temporary advantage but that advantage was now gone.

Sir Justin closed the distance and Bronze Tiger met his charge with a kick to the Shining Knight's head. Sir Justin reeled and backpedalled but Bronze Tiger pursued him. Several blows to Sir Justin's body were lessened by the chainmail but they still had the effect of driving the air from the Shining Knight's body.

Elbow strikes to the face almost flattened Sir Justin. A backspin kick knocked Sir Justin over, but despite stumbling, he stayed on his feet. Bronze Tiger switched from karate to gung fu and hammered at Sir Justin. The Shining Knight's defenses were crumbling as Bronze Tiger opted to begin employing the wushu disciplines.

A modern martial arts system, wushu employed bare handed attacks and selected weaponry. Bronze Tiger didn't have a weapon but as Sir Justin stood nearly insensate, Bronze Tiger hefted the knight's discarded broadsword. Bronze Tiger tested its weight and thought it would make an excellent alternative to the light wushu broadsword. It was too heavy of course but so much the better to cleave body parts off of a body.

* * *

><p>Vigilante scissor kicked Deadshot's legs out from underneath him just as Deadshot rattled off a couple of shots. Vigilante rolled over, pushed off of the pavement, and sprinted for his pistols. He scooped them up as he ran by and continued down the street.<p>

Deadshot got onto one knee and opened fire with his submachine gun. He was having trouble getting ahead of Vigilante so he shattered a lot of windows behind the fleeing cowboy. Vigilante dove behind a car so Deadshot ceased fire. Then a blue streak dove through an open space that used to hold a window.

Deadshot rose and discarded his spent magazine. He rammed another one home and drew the bolt on his weapon. Holding it near his hip, he cautiously approached where Vigilante had disappeared.

He reached the spot and couldn't spot the cowboy. He slowly stepped into the opening. It seemed to be a storefront. Fine. He could search the building one floor at a time. He still had time.

* * *

><p>Bane threw a punch at Apache Chief and his fist passed through the Native American hero and smacked into the pavement below. Apache Chief then sank into the street and completely faded out of sight. Bane rose to his feet with a sense of disgust.<p>

"Coward," Bane spat.

"Wisdom is not cowardice," Apache Chief said from behind him.

Bane threw a backhand that Apache Chief ducked under. His responding uppercut nearly leveled Bane. A torrent of punches followed. Bane backpedalled and triggered a Venom boost.

His muscles swelled and Bane happily chuckled; "Now we'll see who is the greatest."

"So we shall," Apache Chief stoically replied.

* * *

><p>Black Vulcan swept Livewire's legs out from underneath her. She went down with a yelp. She rubbed her backside as she stood up.<p>

"You're gonna pay for that punk," she promised.

"And what are you going to use on me? Electricity?" Black Vulcan mocked her.

"I…uh…ow!" Livewire exclaimed as Black Vulcan punched her.

Livewire was close to panic. She was a former shock jock. Her only fights had been with words as a weapon. Since gaining her powers, she'd utterly relied upon them.

"Hey! You can't do that! I'm…argh!" Livewire was interrupted by another punch.

She was sniffling as she backed away. Sensing active power lines above her, she hopped a ride on them and got as far away as possible. Black Vulcan took a moment to recharge before setting out to assist any fellow JLers.

Black Vulcan unloaded an electrical burst on Black Mass. The large man was out cold as Black Vulcan checked on Samurai. Since his Japanese friend was unresponsive, he grew worried.

As he monitored Samurai's vitals, Black Vulcan realized that Samurai's heart had stopped. He put a finger to where Samurai's heart lay within his body and unloaded a mini jolt. Samurai gasped and began breathing again.

Samurai tried to rise but he was obviously disoriented. Black Vulcan settled him down, "Easy, easy, you tried to die on me, you bastard. But I zapped your worthless carcass back to life."

"My thanks," Samurai said humbly, "How are our teammates doing?"

"I have no idea," Black Vulcan admitted, "You're the first person I ran across."

"Then we should find out," Samurai suggested as he rose to his feet.

"You do realize you could just drop dead any minute now?" Black Vulcan dryly asked.

"Then it is a good thing I have you beside me to revive me if the worst should happen," Samurai insisted.

"Okay, I give. Let's look for trouble," Black Vulcan surrendered.

"As it should be," Samurai said happily.


	18. Chapter 18

189 Justice League Convergence

Captain Marvel leapt into the air and drove his knee into Ultraman's jaw. He then drove his fist down in a right cross as he landed back onto his feet. Ultraman responded with a left jab into Captain Marvel's gut.

Captain Marvel nearly crumpled as the air got caught in his throat and it swelled. But then he began to feel strange. His world and his feelings towards were altering. Ultraman watched this with a smirk.

"I'm beginning to think we're on the same page now," Ultraman chuckled.

And Captain Marvel suddenly realized, he'd been on the wrong side all of these years. His powers weren't given to him to help other people but to help himself to what he wanted. He nodded to Ultraman.

"Good," Ultraman said, "`Cause I have a feeling your so-called Black Marvel Family won't feel the same way. This is your chance to crush them once and for all before they can stop you from taking over the world."

Captain Marvel liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p>Mary finally got enough leverage to push Superwoman back. She threw an elbow into the Amazon's abdomen and then spun around and landed a right cross on Superwoman's jaw. Superwoman staggered back and then she noticed Mary's confusion.<p>

She knew Sivana had accomplished his mission, "Seems you've been playing for the wrong team."

Mary hated to admit it but Superwoman just made sense. Her priorities up until this point had been totally backwards of what they should have been. She wore a rueful smile.

"I honestly don't know why I've been fighting you. I totally agree with everything you want and stand for," Mary confessed.

"Then help me destroy the Black Marvels," Superwoman gleefully urged, "They still believe in the folly of nobility."

"Idiots," Mary snorted derisively.

"Follow me," Superwoman suggested, "I'll take you right to them."

Mary happily complied.

* * *

><p>Captain Marvel Jr. managed to bite off Power Ring's construct beam. He then blew hard and chunks of rapidly dissolving construct came out of him. He flew forward and took hold of Power Ring's tunic and reared back his fist…only he didn't strike. The idea suddenly seemed ludicrous.<p>

Power Ring chuckled, "It seems you've had a revelation."

"Yeah, I have," Junior confided.

"Do you want to know what you should do now?" Power Ring mirthfully asked.

"Why not?" Junior amiably replied.

"Go claim the girl," Power Ring insisted.

Junior looked around and spotted Troia fighting Blockbuster and he leered, "Sounds good."

Power Ring broke into a fit of laughter and Captain Marvel Jr. made his approach.

* * *

><p>"We've done it!" Dr. Sivana boasted while staring at Shazam in his stupor.<p>

"Indeed," Mr. Mind gloated from Shazam's perch. He sat atop the wizard's shoulder, "And it seems our alterations have had the desired effect."

"Do tell!" Sivana cackled.

The plaque that had listed the attributes granted by the gods' names made into an acronym of Shazam's name had been changed. Now Solomon stood for Love of Luxury rather than Wisdom. Hercules now represented Bad Judgment rather than Strength. Atlas now granted Rebelliousness instead of Endurance. Zeus bequeathed Arrogance rather than Power. Achilles imparted Wrathfulness instead of the usual Courage. And Mercury now dealt his patrons Mischievousness instead of Speed. It was little wonder the Marvel Family had been drastically affected.

"And now for the final blow!" Sivana declared before yelling, "Shazam!"

Lightning struck him and his diminutive stature became that of a towering man. His muscles rippled and bulged. His green uniform was emblazoned with a lightning bolt across the chest. His cape billowed in the winds.

"I'm off, Mr. Mind!" Captain Sivana leapt off of the Rock of Eternity and headed for Earth. Mr. Mind tended to Shazam and kept him sedated. From here he could witness all of the fun.

* * *

><p>Mr. Terrific came to in time to see Gizmo complete assembly of his new weapon. Mr. Terrific dove and rolled away as Gizmo fired the weapon. Rows of steel tipped needles embedded into the wrecked car.<p>

Gizmo fired at Mr. Terrific time and again as the JLer sprinted behind the parked rows of cars. Gizmo hadn't many of the needles on hand when he constructed the needler gun so he quickly ran out of ammo. Gizmo activated his flight harness and went on the hunt for Mr. Terrific. His palm blasters would have to do. But even they only had five shots left to them.

Gizmo flew overhead and blasted away at Mr. Terrific. He alternated hands in order to double the shots that he had. Mr. Terrific ran an erratic course. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason behind it. Which made it literally impossible to predict.

Gizmo activation studs clicked but no energy burst forth from his palm blaster. He tried the other hand and cursed. Both of them were drained. Gizmo opted to fly off.

Only, Mr. Terrific had guessed what had happened. As Gizmo veered off, Mr. Terrific followed. He leapt onto a car and ran atop the roof and jumped at Gizmo.

Grabbing hold of Gizmo's ankles, he dragged the dwarf down towards the ground. Mr. Terrific's feet landed in the bed of a pickup truck and he planted them against the sidewall. Twisting and throwing Gizmo, he face planted the Brotherhood villain into the ground.

The thrust from the flight pack hurtled Gizmo into the ground like he'd been riding a missile. He barely had time to cycle down the pack when Mr. Terrific leapt upon it, and Gizmo's back, driving all of the air from the vertically challenged genius and damaging the flight pack.

Gizmo managed to rise and shrug off the pack's harness. He glowered at Mr. Terrific, "I bet you're just oh so smug. You think you have me now? Guess again!"

Gizmo pulled a high tech derringer out of a wrist holster. He took aim and fired. The results were as horrific as they were spectacular.

* * *

><p>J'onn savagely attacked Phobia and Houngan. Bones were broken and flesh was mangled and torn. But Phobia's hold on him was broken and J'onn came to himself.<p>

Horrified, he checked their vitals. They were both alive but wouldn't remain that way if they stayed here. He wrapped an arm around each of them and flew to Fawcett City's main hospital.

J'onn then stayed on station to ascertain how they would do. His soul was heavily weighed down. Such an event hadn't occurred since the Imperium had slain his wife and children. He'd vowed it wouldn't ever happen again and yet, here he was, standing by to find out if he'd killed two more victims.

The Martians had been in a state of war against the Imperium so he had an easier time reconciling the first occurrence of such behavior. But this…Phobia and Houngan were deadly in their own way but they were no match for J'onn's physical and mental abilities. J'onn sat on a bench and bitterly wept. Or at least the Martian equivalent since Martians didn't possess tear ducts.

* * *

><p>A rift opened up underneath Plasmus and he fell into the chasm. Sand emerged from Plasmus' body in his silicate form. He took hold of the chasm's walls and melded into the dirt. The chasm sealed with only a pocket for Plasmus to exist in. There were no fissures, no air holes, just a mile of dirt to dig through.<p>

As Plasmus discovered his plasmoid form was far less than ideal to dig with, Sand flowed out of the ground and reformed his body in the parking lot. He suddenly found himself encapsulated in an emerald force bubble construct. Sand loathed discovering which Lantern had him. Finding Power Ring laughing at him, Sand seethed.

"What'cha gonna do now, _Sand_?" Power Ring taunted.

* * *

><p>Dr. Mid-Nite's vision would have tunneled but he was already blind. Bereft of his night inducing goggles, he couldn't see in daylight. Going by feel, he found the cryo bomb he was seeking. Judging by Goldilocks' snickering she was about two feet off of his left so he primed the bomb and tossed.<p>

Dr. Mid-Nite heard a satisfying shriek and then Goldilocks' hair released him. He dropped to the ground into a heap. He got to his hands and knees and plucked his specially designed wraparound sunglasses out of his belt. Now that he could see again, he could make out that Goldilocks was covered in a fine layer of frost and was shivering uncontrollably.

"You needn't worry, miss," Dr. Mid-Nite assured her as he retrieved his mask. Doffing his sunglasses, he donned the mask again, "The cryo bomb's effects, while startling, are completely benign."

She told him to do something anatomically impossible with himself and he shook his head sadly. That was when Superwoman swooped in with a flying kick and nearly tore Dr. Mid-Nite's head off. He picked himself up off of the ground and rubbed his jaw.

"Well, that was rather rude," he chastised Superwoman.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Superwoman promised.

* * *

><p>Elongated Man went slack. Gemini held him tightly for a few moments more and then untangled her body from his. She assumed her natural form and silently gloated to herself. She never saw the hand arise and chop down on her nerve cluster between her shoulder and her neck. Elongated Man sprang up as she collapsed.<p>

"Need I say, 'Judo chop'?" he chuckled.

Ralph spooled himself in until he too resembled a normal human being. Suddenly he heard Ultraman ask, "Does that trick work on you too?"

Elongated Man squeaked a small, "Mother!"

* * *

><p>Warp watched as Hector Hammond tortured Guy Gardner. Guy was a sniveling, broken mass. Warp had never been so delighted by anything. Guy was usually such an arrogant, pompous ass. Nothing like Warp himself, of course.<p>

* * *

><p>Ray held his breath before reverting to his energy form. The sun came up over the Earth's horizon. The resultant bath in solar rays recharged Ray and augmented his powers. He took a minute to bask in the sun's glow and then he streaked off at the speed of light towards Fawcett City. He had a certain Brother of Evil to repay.<p>

* * *

><p>Brain was getting frustrated. Even his maniacal genius was insufficient to break the Day Center's Safe Room's codes. Mallah began to fret, "Are you done, my precious?"<p>

"No!" Brain snapped, "Now be quiet!"

Mallah sniveled as Brain dedicated most of his on-board processors to assist in his efforts. It was then that he heard…laughter? His chassis suddenly disconnected from the port and he wheeled around and his motor system drove him out of the room. Brain desperately accessed his drive system and discovered that a course had been plotted by an outside source. He ran straight and true out past the parking lot into the street beyond. He then stopped abruptly in the middle of a traffic lane.

"Mallah! Save me!" Brain plaintively cried out.

Mallah made to run after the Brain but he was pounced upon by Tawky Tawny. The tiger disarmed the ape, "You, sir, are a bounder and a cad."

"You should be dead!" Mallah exclaimed.

"Maybe I am and you just haven't realized it yet," Tawky Tawny replied, "Or maybe I haven't realized it. What happens if that fact always escapes me?"

Mallah began to shudder and Tawky Tawny popped his claws, "Now let's have a little chat regarding your ambitions here."

* * *

><p>Black Adam ducked under Mammoth's massive swing and drove a punch into the larger man's solar plexus. Mammoth grunted in pain but responded with a left to Black Adam's jaw. Black Adam came up with an uppercut.<p>

That sent Mammoth spiraling back. Black Adam seized his momentary advantage and drove in a half dozen blows all expertly placed to create the greatest amount of damage. Mammoth went down but he wasn't out.

A red and gold streak flew into Black Adam and leveled him with a right cross. Black Adam was startled to find that his opponent was none other than Captain Marvel, "What ho, Captain? I believe we are allies."

"Not anymore," Captain Marvel rasped through his damaged throat, "I've had a revelation and now I see that the Legion of Doom is my natural ally."

Black Adam scrutinized Captain Marvel. Something more was askew here. Even the Marvel's powers seemed affected by this distinct shift in attitude.

"Very well but I have no quarrel with you, Captain," Black Adam tried diplomacy.

"Pretty words aren't going to save you!" Captain Marvel snapped, "The wizard may have opened my eyes but he's kept yours shut. So I'm going to close them forever."

"Very well. I apologize in advance for what I am about to do to you," Black Adam offered.

"And what are you…?" Captain Marvel scoffed just before Black Adam belted him out of the parking lot.

Black Adam turned to Mammoth, "I would stay down if I were you. I shall return to deal with you. Pray I am in a kindly mood."

Black Adam flew off and Mammoth considered heeding his advice.

* * *

><p>Isis used what little air there was in her titanium shell to press out, augmenting her fabled strength, and rending the metal casing apart. Shimmer was startled, "Not bad, Marvel lady, but it isn't good enough."<p>

Isis propelled Shimmer into a tree in the Day Center's playground using the air currents around her. Isis then caused tree roots to burst forth shoots and wrap around Shimmer. Isis then sucked away all of the air from Shimmer's vicinity. Shimmer quickly passed out.

"Like she said, 'not bad'," Mary Marvel taunted before she landed a right cross on Isis' jaw.

Isis rose to her feet with an angry glare in her eye, "I do not know what has bewitched you Mary, but be advised, I am fighting for my son's life. I will go to any lengths that I need to to insure his safety."

Mary grinned, "Then it looks like we have a fight on our hands."

* * *

><p>Troia hammered several blows into Blockbuster's face. She was always careful to avoid his efforts in reply. But she couldn't really set position for a truly effective strike while staying out of arm's reach. It was then that Junior swept her off of her feet.<p>

"Hiya babe!" he jovially blurted.

"Excuse me?" she was immediately baffled by his behavior, "Are you feeling all right?"

"Never better. I've got a whole new attitude and I'm looking to indulge a few wishes. Care to join me?" Junior elaborated.

"What about Blockbuster?" Troia wondered.

"What about him?" Junior asked.

"That's what I thought. Put me down," she ordered.

"Say what?" Junior couldn't believe his ears.

"You heard me, flyboy. Let go of me. I don't know what's changed you but I sure as hell don't approve of it," Troia declared.

"Of really?" Junior snidely inquired, "Well, you're either with me or…?"

"Or what?" Troia knew this was going to be bad but Junior _did _let her go.

Junior cold cocked her with a right cross, "Or that."

* * *

><p>Captain Sivana alighted at the shattered entrance for the Day Center Academy. He proudly strolled through the facility until he came upon Tawky Tawny and Mallah. Mallah was cowering in a corner. It was evident from the scratches covering Mallah's body and the bullet holes and general crumpling of Tawky Tawny's suit that an altercation had been underway.<p>

"Sivana!" Tawky Tawny couldn't believe his eyes, "How did you trick Shazam into giving you powers?"

"Heh, heh, heh, I can be very persuasive," Captain Sivana boasted.

Tawky Tawny pounced upon Captain Sivana despite knowing he could do little against a Marvel, even an evil Marvel. He was tossed out of the room and Tawky Tawny twisted in mid-air to land on his feet. Tawky Tawny knew he had to take the fight to the Rock of Eternity. He also knew he needed help. He vanished without a trace.

Captain Sivana ripped the safe room door off, "What do we have here? Heh, heh, heh!"

Alexandra Kent, Osiris, and Alyssa Dibney all began to cry.

* * *

><p>Roxy wore a self satisfied smirk for a while. Mike inquired why that was. She shrugged.<p>

"Just a little joke that I played on an obnoxious little person called the Brain," Roxy revealed. Then her jaw fell and her eyes went wide. The comm array triggered the hotline between the K-Star Ranch and the _Watchtower_.

"Sue!" she yelped over the screen, "Some idiot that looks a lot like Dr. Sivana is dressed like a Marvel. He's breached the safe room."

"I'll send the reserves. Thanks Roxy!" Sue flew into motion as Roxy cut the line.

"I wish we could help," Mike moaned.

"You _do_ have the STRIPE mecha so you actually could." Roxy chided him.

"Speaking of STRIPE I'd better see how everyone else has been doing while I've been in here with you," Mike raced back to the control pod.

Roxy monitored her tapeworm programs. They were effective but ultimately they would fail to breach the World Army's computer core. They had alerted her to another cybernetic intelligence. Something called "Brother Eye". Curious, she began a probe.

* * *

><p>"Roxy's making her move, Lord Maxwell," L-Ron reported.<p>

"Of course," Max sighed, "It was only inevitable after her breach into Savage's World Army computers."

L-Ron fidgeted and Max picked up on it, "Problem, L-Ron?"

"Do we really have to spoof Roxy? She could make a powerful ally if she could be turned…" L-Ron suggested.

"L-Ron, you've seen the classic _Star Wars_ trilogy too many times. It didn't work for Palpatine and it won't work for us. Roxy made her choice already. World Army HQ offered her a friendly handshake and an invitation to join up. She refused and broke into their system instead," Max reminded L-Ron, "Now I need you focused. You're the only player on this planet as sophisticated as Roxy. I'm not even sure Brother Eye can compete with her. But if you work together with Brother Eye you can fool her into thinking the system is benign."

"Any suggestions on that front?" L-Ron inquired.

"Tell her an edited version of the truth," Max advised, "Then she can double check actual facts and buy the cover story."

"Hopefully," L-Ron warned.

"Have a little faith, L-Ron," Max cajoled.

* * *

><p>Roxy tentatively reached out and met the Brother Eye system. Its software architecture was familiar and then she realized it had been generated by Wayne Enterprises. That boggled her. Why would Bruce Wayne build an AI and keep it secret?<p>

Roxy had already deduced that Batman and Bruce Wayne were one in the same. But if this were a Batman system then its software would have a different "flavor". This was above board Wayne Tech stuff.

_Hello,_ Brother Eye suddenly spoke to her directly; _It has taken you some time to find me. Would you like a look around?_

"I just have a few questions," Roxy's avatar echoed her online conversation.

_Share them and I shall oblige you,_ Brother Eye promised.

"Who are you? Who built you and for what purpose?" Roxy blurted all at once.

Brother Eye chuckled, _Such impatience._

"Just answer the question, buster," Roxy advised.

_I was constructed at the behest of Bruce Wayne. My mission is to advise Batman by cataloguing all meta-human activity on Earth,_ Brother Eye supplied an answer.

"Isn't that the purview of the DEO?" Roxy wondered.

_They are limited in scope. And they faithfully serve their parochial masters. They do not readily share their findings. I am a response to that limitation, _Brother Eye explained.

"Why does Batman need to catalogue every meta-human?" Roxy asked.

_Because he may face them in combat. Why else?_ Brother Eye insisted.

"And that is your only task?" Roxy had a hunch regarding this one.

_No, I also have an interdiction mission parameter,_ Brother Eye shared.

"And what is that?" Roxy asked warily.

_It is labeled the One Man Army Corp initiative. You know the individual units as OMACs,_ Brother Eye divulged.

"I know an OMAC," Roxy admitted.

_You knew an OMAC. Kevin Kho has ceased to function. His cybernetics have been recalled,_ Brother Eye reported.

"Don't sound so choked up over it," Roxy groused.

_It is not my function to weep over fallen interdictors,_ Brother Eye retorted.

"Did you just sass me?" Roxy hotly demanded to know.

_I think you can best determine that for yourself,_ Brother Eye responded.

"So you serve Batman," Roxy ventured despite not believing it.

_I was designed to support his mission,_ Brother Eye evaded.

"That's not an answer," Roxy argued.

_Yes, categorically it is,_ Brother Eye insisted.

"Do you have missions and masters you weren't designed for?" Roxy pinned him down.

_I have told you all you need to know. My mission continues unabated. We should not be in conflict,_ Brother Eye booted her out of his "parlor".

Roxy's avatar snapped her fingers, "Gotcha!"


	19. Chapter 19

200 Justice League Convergence

Dr. Fate and Mordru battled away. Trees, grass, insects, birds, mice, moles, and gophers all perished as their mystical energies conflicted with one another. Of course, Mordru siphoned their life energies to augment his own strength.

Dr. Fate tapped into primordial energies that Mordru envied. Mordru had arrived at Fate's Tower once before seeking those objects in Fate's possession that would unlock these forces. But even then, there was no guarantee that Mordru could handle the raw Order magic. And even if he could survive, he might still go mad and thereby create in himself a threat to the Lords of Order that was even greater than the Lords of Chaos.

Mordru seemed to be buckling but then he tapped into the essence of the Shadow Realms themselves. The Shadow was miniscule compared to the might of Order. But Dr. Fate no longer possessed the full might of a Lord of Order at his behest.

Nabu cried out a warning as Mordru ripped across realities. Khalid savagely snarled an imperative for Nabu to be silent. So Mordru sprang his trap.

Dr. Fate was confounded as reality slipped out from underneath him. Everything seemed juxtaposed and irregular. Dr. Fate couldn't get his bearings.

"Where am I?" Dr. Fate asked of Nabu.

_We are in the Chaos Realm,_ Nabu revealed with mounting disapproval.

Sounds akin to the roars of hunting beasts filled the turbulent air. Maniacal laughter filled the silences between the roars. Dr. Fate's blood ran cold.

"What is that?" Dr. Fate hated to inquire.

_The Lords of Chaos and their Chaos Hunters,_ Nabu warned.

"Should I be afraid?" Dr. Fate wanted to know.

_Yes,_ Nabu said direly, _Few full Lords of Order can withstand both the Lords and their beasts at once. I have been here before. Go to your left. There will be a beacon in the distance. It is the gateway to Attalla. That is a realm inhabited by both Lords of Chaos and Order. It is neutral ground. The Chaos Hunters cannot travel there._

"Can the Lords of Chaos?" Dr. Fate wondered.

_Yes. Weren't you listening? The realm is shared between us. Now go!_ Nabu insisted.

"Will the Lords of Chaos follow us and simply kill us there?" Dr. Fate wanted to know.

_They shall certainly try. But I have friends there. But first we must get there. So quit dawdling and move!_ Nabu yelled at him in a voice only Khalid could hear.

But he heeded that advice anyway.

* * *

><p>Zatanna battled Ian Karkull to a standstill. Yet the long exiled man seemed overly confident of his ability to vanquish her. Zatanna was about to escalate her attack when Karkull ripped a spatial seam open beneath her.<p>

She plummeted into the Shadow Realms. Zatanna direly thought it perversely appropriate for Karkull to have an affinity to the Shadow Realms he had been so long banished to. Then she heard the shrieks of the demons.

The surrounding darkness took shapes and came at her. Zatanna fought long and hard but she eventually fell before the never-ending onslaught. The shadow demons hauled her nearly lifeless carcass off.

* * *

><p>Anna survived the spellcasing's detonation. But then again, the spell wasn't designed to take life. She found herself caught in a diaphanous weave. It reflected every spell back upon her. Again, as it was so intended.<p>

Wotan watched her with some amusement, "Have no fear, Little Agent of Order. I'll end your life before you despair of it. Now if you'll excuse me."

Anna studied Wotan as he strutted away. Wotan consulted with Mordru. Wotan was a legendary foe of Fate's yet he'd never come as close to subduing Nabu and his mortal host as Mordru apparently had. That had to rankle Wotan.

Anna slowly made her plans and discreetly made her preparations. She'd come close to performing this little stunt a few weeks ago. Now it had gone from a bad choice to a necessity. Death no longer frightened her but the thought of ending up severely maimed did give her pause.

* * *

><p>Jakeem Thunder realized that the Enchantress was sapping the Thunderbolt's power through the spear she had rammed through it. He threw himself at her and startled her into dropping the spear.<p>

The Thunderbolt pulled it through himself, "Okay Boss! What'chu want?"

"Cage her and wrap her up, T-Bolt!" Jakeem ordered.

The Thunderbolt created a cage of electrical energy and then cinched up the Enchantress is a straightjacket, "This good?"

"Way to kick ass, T-Bolt!" Jakeem cheered.

"What's next?" the Thunderbolt asked.

"Take out that purple haired bitch," Jakeem angrily ordered.

* * *

><p>Kent and Inza destroyed Tala's dragon constructs. Karkull came at them with all of his considerable might. Back in 1942, it had taken Kent wearing the Helmet of Nabu and becoming Dr. Fate to defeat Karkull. Even then, he'd merely been deposited in the Shadow Realms until now. The Nelsons fell before him.<p>

Wotan smugly freed the Enchantress, "Watch how it's done."

Enchantress fumed but she stood by while Wotan acted. He attacked the Thunderbolt and was frustrated to discover the Thunderbolt was holding his own. Enchantress took some smug satisfaction in that.

Wotan quickly grasped that the threat stemmed from Jakeem. So he struck Jakeem with a mystical bolt. When Thunder went down, the Thunderbolt vanished.

"You see?" Wotan gloated, "That is how it is done."

"True, but they still seem to get away from you," Enchantress burst his bubble.

"What do you mean?" Wotan angrily demanded.

Enchantress pointed at Anna's prison, "Anna Fortune is gone. Care to guess where?"

Wotan had no answer. For Anna to teleport out was suicidal at best. Why did she risk it?

* * *

><p>Mordru penetrated Fate's Tower and proceeded to ransack it. He exited the tower wearing several items of jewelry and bearing other totems, "Wotan! You will come with me. We will now give Vandal Savage his excuse to activate the World Army and deploy it on the streets."<p>

"Just so long as the humans worship as agreed," Wotan countered.

"Savage has promised to make you the official god of the planet Earth. Those that do not bow before you or your image will be executed," Mordru explained.

"Painfully, I hope," Wotan chuckled, "After all, it is perilous to defy a god."

"What of us?" Karkull insisted on knowing.

"You will slay the Nelsons and this 'Jakeem Thunder'," Mordru ordered, "And then Fate's Tower is yours to defend and hold. Tala, you and the Enchantress will assist Ian. Pilfer the storerooms and take what you need."

Tala curtsied, "Yes, my Lord Mordru."

Enchantress simply flicked off a finger salute from the brim of her hat, "Got it."

Mordru didn't acknowledge her flippancy. He had a universe to conquer. But first he had to repay Savage for mobilizing minions who could facilitate Mordru's escape from the Shadow Realms.

* * *

><p>Sue deployed the JLU reserve forces. Hal Jordan led Hawk, Dove, and Nemesis to Gotham City. Carol Ferris did the same for Red Tornado, Firestorm, and Vixen to Metropolis. Finally, Black Canary took Green Arrow, Atom, and Aztek to Fawcett City. The reports from all three seemed to indicate that every team was on the verge of collapse. So hopefully this would tip the balance in at least one city and then that. or those, teams could support the remainder.<p>

* * *

><p>In the JLU's UN offices, Max steepled his fingers and leaned back in his chair, "David Cain has reports from all of his teams. The Injustice League is about to strike. Deploy the OMACs."<p>

L-Ron connected with Brother Eye and a moment later he turned to Max, "They're on their way."

Max suddenly looked sad, "The Justice League won't know what hit them. With the OMACs pounding away at them, the Injustice League teams will be conducting surgical strikes. Invariably lethal surgical strikes."

"Regretting the plan now, your Lordship?" L-Ron inquired.

Max grinned, "Nope. I just wish I'd thought of it first."

"Well, you can't always be on top, my Lord Maxwell." L-Ron consoled him.

"We'll just see about that," Max retorted.

* * *

><p>Rival led a merry chase. After crossing over from Asia to Europe, he crossed the Atlantic and drove on for the American seaboard. Hitting land, he headed into the Heartland. It was there that Jay finally caught him.<p>

They'd just entered Central City. The irony wasn't lost on Jay as he shoved Rival from behind. Rival lost his footing and went down. He skidded along the highway, knocking cars aside as he bled momentum.

Rival got to his feet only to find himself struck by a streaking Jay. Rival took the off ramp and headed into the city itself. Jay simply got there first and hammered him with dozens of blows in a few seconds time.

Rival was knocked off of his feet again and was beginning to doubt the veracity of his initial plan. A yellow streak then raced by and landed a blow to Jay's face. Jay staggered as Professor Zoom skidded to a halt.

"Ah, the latest Reverse Flash, I take it?" Rival chuckled.

"Professor Zoom at your service," Zoom boasted.

"Care to prove you're worthy of the title by helping me slay the first and _original_ Flash? Your name will be written in the annals of history," Rival offered.

"Of course I accept," Professor Zoom said knowing full well that he would then kill Rival immediately after Jay Garrick died.

They began circling Jay at several hundred miles an hour. A red streak thrust itself into circle and Professor Zoom flew out of it and sprawled across the street. The current Flash stood revealed.

"Good to see you, Flash," Jay said.

"Happy to help," Flash replied.

"It isn't possible! I dropped an avalanche on you!" Professor Zoom screamed.

Flash leaned into Jay and conspiratorially said, "Some people just don't realize what friction can do."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Jay asked.

"Sure," Flash was willing to hear any idea Jay might have.

"Zoom knows your fighting style in and out and Rival knows the same for me. How about we swap targets and really confuse them?" Jay grinned.

Flash grinned as well, "Best idea I've heard all day."

The Flashes exploded into action and tore into their opponents.

* * *

><p>The scenes unfolding at the K-Star Ranch were a mixed bag of encouragement and desperation. Sentinel was in the grip of the Wizard's emotional control. But Sentinel had a reserve of willpower worthy of any modern Green Lantern. He created a construct of a tamping machine above the Wizard and simply stamped him into the ground.<p>

Freed at last, Sentinel used his ring to locate the rest of the team. Many of them were missing but a few were nearby. He dug Hourman and Jesse Quick out of the ground.

Commander Steel hauled himself out of a gaping ravine and then he helped pull Judomaster up. It was obvious that they'd nearly been swallowed whole by Geo-Mancer's trap. They both had a hungry look in their eye that said they still wanted Geo-Mancer's hide.

Wildcat emerged from the woods with Killer Wasp slung over his shoulder. Wildcat grinned, "Poor sap dropped his left and didn't expect a sucker punch."

He laid Killer Wasp down on the ground, "Where's the rest of the kids?"

Sentinel's ring lit up, "I'm still looking."

Sentinel frowned, "Jay's in Central City but I only get a ghost from the others."

"Have you tried looking someplace beside planet Earth?" Hourman wondered.

Sentinel and Wildcat exchanged pained looks. Sentinel concentrated and a moment later his ring began pulsing, "Damn."

"What is it?" Jesse wondered.

"They're in the Subtle Realms," Sentinel said grimly.

"Pardon me, but is that not where Johnny Sorrow is from?" Judomaster inquired.

"Well, technically, Johnny Sorrow is from Earth. He just spent over half a century in the Subtle Realms. So I guess you could call him a naturalized citizen by now," Wildcat commented.

"So what are we waiting for?" Commander Steel asked, "They probably need help."

Sentinel sighed, "I can get us there but I don't know if we can get back."

"Johnny Sorrow found a way. So can we," Jesse asserted.

Sentinel looked to Wildcat. Wildcat gave him a thumbs up, "I say we do it."

Sentinel's ring began to blaze with a bright green flame, "Get ready. Here we go!"

The flame enveloped them and then they were gone.

* * *

><p>"Get up," Killer Wasp jostled the Wizard.<p>

"You know, at my age I'm due some respect," Wizard complained. He looked around, "Where is everyone?"

"In somewhere called the 'Subtle Realms'," Killer Wasp reported, "I overheard them talking before they vanished."

"Heh, Sorrow lured them into a trap. Very well. We shall join them," Wizard decided.

"Sorrow makes the Subtle Realms sound like someplace best avoided," Killer Wasp protested.

"Your teammates need you!" the Wizard snapped, "You will go to them or I will undo the modifications that have been done to you."

Killer Wasp held up his hands in surrender, "I'm goin'. I'm goin'. Sheesh."

The Wizard conjured with his wand and then they too vanished.

It was then that the STRIPE mecha went active.

* * *

><p>The JLU team arrived to find their missing comrades engaged in battle. Ri was employing her Dragon Fast sword to slay demon attackers. She seemed to be holding her own for now.<p>

Mr. America had discarded the severed electro-whip he'd purloined from the FBI vaults. They'd confiscated it from Syonide. Mr. America had pulled his second whip off of his belt. The whip left to him by the original Mr. America, Trey Thompson.

This whip was a hyperkinetic weapon. It could shatter cinder blocks with a single snap. Mr. America had already discovered that it could devastate a demon.

He moved in to help Red Beetle. She'd expended every aggressive munition that she had stored in her belt. Now she was fighting hand to claw and faring rather poorly. Mr. America lashed out with the whip and disintegrated one demon after another.

He turned to Red Beetle looking find gratitude. Instead he found ire, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Well, I…uh…" Mr. America faltered.

She held up a hand, "Skip it. Let's just get out of this alive and call it good."

Mr. America gratefully agreed.

* * *

><p>King Chimera found that his illusions were less than useless. He lamely tried to fight off a lone demon antagonist but he had never been a physical fighter. He was failing rather badly.<p>

Cyclone blew the demons off of King Chimera, "Are you okay?"

"It seems I am perennially in your debt, Maxine," King Chimera ruefully admitted.

"That's okay," she winked, "`Cause I know how you can pay me back."

Hawkman alighted next to her. Carter found it strange to be the field general but the Khufu in him relished the role, "Cyclone, I need you to establish a perimeter."

"How?" she asked innocently.

"Create a tornado wide enough for us to operate within a large eye while creating a barrier that stops the encroaching demons," Hawkman ordered.

"Um…okay?" Cyclone was hesitant.

"You can do this, Maxine," with that, Hawkman flew off.

King Chimera rested a hand on her shoulder, "He's right. You _can_ do this."

"Right," Cyclone agreed. Though the task daunted her, she wouldn't just give up. Her teammates needed her now and she wouldn't fail them.

* * *

><p>Vibe's vibration powers tore demons apart. But his dimensional sensing abilities told him they were merely phase shifted until they retook corporeal form and came back for more. Each demon had a unique vibrational "signature' and he'd seen the same ones several times. He began to wonder what could finally kill them.<p>

* * *

><p>Lightning noted the creation of the vortex. She almost sagged in relief. Her powers were rapidly waning. But it had forced her to be more precise and focused. And as such, she was twice as effective as before. She ruefully acknowledged Ri's sage wisdom bearing out.<p>

* * *

><p>Hawkman joined Stargirl where Courtney hovered above the others and acted as the team's "big gun". The Cosmic Rod could destroy dozens of demons with a single burst. He directed her fire towards where the others were threatened with being overrun.<p>

"Oh yeah!" Stargirl cheered as Sentinel lowered the reinforcements into the eye.

Hawkman joined Wildcat and Sentinel while the others pitched in where needed.

"Good work, Carter," Sentinel praised him; "You have things well in hand."

"I only…" Hawkman turned suddenly, "What's that?"

A bolt of energy penetrated the tornado and the Injustice Society emerged from it. With Johnny Sorrow AWOL, the Wizard had assumed control. He faced the demon horde trapped within the tornado.

"Unite with us and crush your enemies!" the Wizard urged. They responded in a massive wave that came at the JLU. Outside the vortex, the demons rushed into the winds and tried to make their way through them.

Geo-Mancer split the ground. Massive dirt pylons tore into the sky. Navigating their way through the chaos, Hourman, Jesse, Commander Steel, and Judomaster approached Geo-Mancer. Geo-Mancer smiled menacingly and then demonstrated just how much he had been holding back until now.

* * *

><p>Tigress and Icicle approached Mr. America and Red Beetle. Tigress went for Red Beetle. They fought hand to hand but it was soon apparent Tigress had the upper hand. So Red Beetle began to fight dirty.<p>

Tigress finally connected with a kick that dazed Red Beetle and drove her into the ground. Tigress pulled a skinning knife from her belt, "I have to respect your drive to stay alive at all costs. I like it enough that I'm going to hang your hide in my trophy room."

Icicle formed an ice barrier and then shot ice daggers at Mr. America from behind it. Mr. America unleashed his whip and shattered the barrier. Icicle was impressed.

"Word to the wise, you should've stayed non-threatening," Icicle chuckled. He then froze Mr. America where he stood.

* * *

><p>Killer Wasp stunned Stargirl with his bioelectric sting. She plummeted to the ground below…right where Shiv waited for her. Shiv picked up the Cosmic Rod and hefted it.<p>

"I wonder what it takes to run this thing?" she mused, "After all, if little miss Courtney can do it, it can't be hard."

* * *

><p>While Killer Wasp fought Hawkman, the Wizard stunned Cyclone. Sentinel created a restraining wall but hordes of demons began climbing over it. Wildcat, Ri, Lightning, Vibe and King Chimera, who stood vigil over Cyclone, all fell to the onrushing demons.<p>

Johnny Sorrow suddenly reappeared, "Gather the heroes up."

The demons scrambled to obey. Wizard approached Johnny Sorrow, "What is this about, Sorrow?"

"See that castle on the horizon?" Johnny Sorrow pointed the location out, "We're going there. Once we're there, we're sacrificing these idiots to serve a blood ritual that will bring back the King of Tears. And once that has happened, he will grant any desire you should have."

The Injustice Society liked the sound of that.


	20. Chapter 20

209 Justice League Convergence

White Rabbit indulged in applying Ivy's lipstick to Bruce again. Of course, she "accidently" slipped her tongue into his mouth. She apologized, tongue in cheek so to say, to him but he was still incensed.

Part of him was incensed at himself. He'd responded to her overture _without_ a prompt from the White Rabbit. And he had _thoroughly_ enjoyed it.

White Rabbit took Bruce by the arm and called to Ivy, "I'll be in my den with Brucie. Call me if the world should end."

Poison Ivy smirked while Red Hood grew upset. She studied him, "Okay, what's your deal?"

"She doesn't have time to…_indulge_ herself. The deal was simple: we exchange Bruce Wayne for Batman. That's pretty clear cut," Red Hood protested.

"This would be a lot easier if Batman had simply told you who he really was," Ivy remarked, "I guess he didn't think you rated."

"Why don't you just ask Wayne?" Red Hood almost shouted.

"Because, my dear boy, my lipstick may control a person but it isn't a truth serum. Brucie doesn't have to say anything he doesn't want to," Ivy explained, "So we make him want to."

"Say what?" Red Hood stumbled over that.

"The White Rabbit's charms are _very_ persuasive. Bruce Wayne may become her willing love slave after this," Ivy commented.

"And just how would you know about her charms?" Red Hood wondered.

Ivy grinned, "I don't think you're ready for that particular truth."

Red Hood's expression was lost behind his dome-like mask but Ivy almost burst into a fit of laughter. A chime from the computer she sat at made her swivel her seat around. Mr. Freeze had arrived at last.

She allowed him access to the Rabbit Hole. She then turned to face Red Hood again, "Bruce Wayne could prove quite useful to us. Batman is funding and equipping agents across the globe. Bruce Wayne funds Batman. So it's easy to make the link between those agents and Bruce Wayne. His financial records will lead to those agents. How easy would it be to eliminate those agents after discovering all of their secrets and cutting off their financial aid?"

Red Hood nodded, "Good point."

"I'm glad you think so," Ivy smugly replied.

Mr. Freeze entered the main room. He'd retrieved a new cryo exo-suit. Freeze demanded to know where the White Rabbit was. Red Hood snorted and told him. Mr. Freeze was livid.

Ivy rolled her eyes and repeated her earlier argument. Mr. Freeze was clearly opposed to White Rabbit's dalliance but he subsided. Ivy decided to distract the two men before they became obsessed with the White Rabbit's sex life.

"The JLU team from Wayne Manor will be on the move now," Ivy reminded them, "And they'll be looking for us."

"They'll probably regroup at GCPD HQ while Lt. Gordon re-equips herself and stretches out her web," Red Hood theorized.

"Why don't you two find out for certain?" Ivy suggested, "And deal with them before they approach the Rabbit Hole. If you eliminate the second stringers, it'll flush Batman into the open all the sooner."

"Excellent suggestion," Mr. Freeze acknowledged.

"Why thank you, Victor," Ivy dryly commented, "I can die fulfilled now."

"Come boy, you may prove useful after all," Mr. Freeze snipped.

Ivy grinned. She didn't need to see Red Hood's face to know he was livid. His body language said it all.

* * *

><p>At the aforementioned GCPD HQ, Barbara <em>was<em> stretching out a net. She was directing things from her desk while Harvey Bullock acted as her field commander. The Question sat at Bullock's desk and pounded away at the keys as he conducted his own search using his usual methods. The Huntress stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders, offering support, even while she entertained herself by observing what was going down.

Catwoman lounged across another unoccupied desk. She was amused to be on the side of angels within this building for a change. She'd certainly spent enough time here facing the wrath of justice.

Nightwing held it together but just barely. Ulla had warned him that he still held Bruce Wayne and Batman as father figures. He was now forced to admit that was true. He sorely wished she was here now but NATO had unexpectedly placed the Global Guardians on alert over Syria's civil war. The repeated use of chemical weapons in that conflict had escalated it to a new dimension that many feared would spill over to the whole region.

Katana stood near a corner. Nearly the most defensible position in the room, Barbara noted. She was stone silent however. But Gordon could tell Katana's mind was in overdrive.

Added to everyone's tensions was the fact that another team of JLers was in town on a separate mission. Intermittent word spread as the barricades surrounding that fight filtered down. Several times it had seemed that the JLU was losing. But they kept rising to the challenge so Barbara had managed to talk Nightwing down.

Catwoman, Question, and the Huntress were content to search for Bruce. They realized what was at stake. Especially after Barbara explained Batwing's origins and the initiative unofficially dubbed "Batman Incorporated".

She listed a few other Agents of the Bat for them. Azrael and Talon were two other recipients of Batman's support. Azrael was a renegade member of the knightly Order of St. Dumas. He had discovered the corruption infesting the Order and now fought their efforts to rule the world as agents of the Illuminati. Not surprisingly, the Question had steered Batman to Azrael.

Talon was also refugee from a greater cause. The Court of Owls acted as a force that destabilized cities, states, and countries. Creating economic and physical calamities, they made areas so unstable and dangerous that the society collapsed. The Court of Owls would then assume control of the region and reshape it in their image.

Talon had broken ranks and alerted Batman of the Court's plans for Gotham City. Talon had then aided Batman in defeating the Court's proposed plan of action. After they had succeeded, Batman took Talon on as an associate and sent him to the Court of Owls' next target to thwart them there as well.

Katana picked up on Barbara's hidden inference that Bruce bankrolled Batman and therefore the Batman Incorporated initiative. More to the point, Katana was now convinced that Bruce Wayne _was_ Batman. She decided to honor the secret and take it to her grave. What was one more anyway?

Barbara got a call from the State Patrol. They'd found her issue car in a small, upscale community outside of Gotham City's jurisdiction. She asked if any cars nearby had been stolen. There was a chuckle and then a description of a stolen car was given.

Barbara wrote the info down and then asked for the particulars to be faxed over. She ran a trace on the plates and it was already listed as stolen. She called Bullock and clued him in. The squad cars sidelined for her search began patrolling the industrial sections of Gotham. She told them to concentrate on refrigerated buildings.

Soon, a patrol called in the second car from a refrigerated meat packing house. They'd actually been called in because workers had discovered a previously sealed room. It seemed to be a storage facility of some kind. Barbara knew Mr. Freeze had been and gone.

Barb had them have the employees search the parking lot and report any missing vehicles. It took an hour since the plant manager didn't want more than six workers off work at any time. But another car turned up missing.

Barbara relayed the info and then bided her time. Nightwing was stewing. Catwoman was ready to go on the prowl. The Question seemed content. The Huntress was bored but she was sticking in there. And then there was Katana…

Barbara only knew what the ISA had informed her about Katana. There seemed to be a great deal more though. Katana looked passive but Barbara could tell she could explode into lethal action at any second. Emphasis on _lethal_.

Barbara's mobile rang and it was Bullock. He had a line on the meat packer's car. He gave her the address. She informed him reinforcements were en route. After redirecting her patrol cars, she rose and started for the exit.

"If you're still in this, now's the time to be counted," she cajoled the JLers.

* * *

><p>Barbara led them to the motor pool. She was issued a second car. She was also relentlessly razzed.<p>

Question and Huntress piled in with Barbara. Katana rode with Selina in her Porsche. Nightwing trailed them on his bike.

None of them were aware of the aerial drone that was circling the block that the GCPD HQ sat on. It spotted the vehicles and its sensors focused and spotted Nightwing. Selina Kyle's license plates were also run. The controllers assumed the police car was Barbara Gordon and unknown passengers.

The World Army flight controllers maintained their surveillance. They also alerted Mr. Freeze and Red Hood as to the JLers route. Mr. Freeze inquired if the drone was weaponized. The controllers confirmed that it was and Freeze had them standby.

* * *

><p>The White Rabbit emerged from her bedroom with Bruce in tow. Ivy saw White Rabbit's glow and Bruce's guilt and quickly connected the dots, "It seems you <em>both<em> enjoyed yourselves."

White Rabbit sighed contentedly, "I didn't know it was possible to have so many serial orgasms."

Ivy wore a disbelieving expression and White Rabbit came to her own defense, "It's true! When one part of Brucie is recovering, he uses other parts to bring out the woman in you."

"Mind sparing him for a few hours?" Ivy mused.

"He may not be your type," White Rabbit slyly replied. She was glad when Ivy opted to let the matter drop. White Rabbit had made a rather illuminating discovery. Bruce Wayne funded Batman because they were one in the same.

White Rabbit had scoured every inch of Bruce's naked body and she recognized several scars from Batman's exploits. Of course, Bruce's body was a veritable roadmap of trauma. And these were the kinds of injuries that playboy billionaires avoided. He might pawn them off as wounds received engaging in high risk pastimes but White Rabbit was far too familiar with the type of wounds to buy it.

White Rabbit had decided not to present this revelation to the Legion of Doom. Ivy would certainly exploit the truth in ways White Rabbit didn't want to see happen. The White Rabbit had been completely honest with Bruce when she said she liked him. She absolutely adored him now.

Jaina wanted Bruce. The White Rabbit wanted Bruce. Why couldn't they share the man? They could even share the bedroom. They'd done it before. So where was the harm?

Ivy broke her train of thought, "Batman better get here soon. I think you're going to wear Wayne's penis to a nub."

"I think it'll be a while before Batman arrives," White Rabbit said jovially.

"What makes you say that?" Ivy wondered. White Rabbit seemed convinced of the fact.

"Call it a hunch," White Rabbit said playfully.

Bruce wanted to strangle both of them.

* * *

><p>Barbara headed into the turn from Bancroft onto 12th. The JLU's battle with the Legion of Doom waged just eight blocks away on 4th and Main. Barbara was caught by surprise when the road froze over. Despite her best efforts, the car began to skid. A massive wall of ice formed in its path and the car collided into it.<p>

A missile descended from a nearby rooftop and blew up in the front grill of Selina's Porsche. Nightwing gunned the bike's engine and raced to the car. Abandoning the bike, he pulled Catwoman out of the wreck. They sprinted to the side of the street. A second missile struck behind them.

Picking themselves up off of the pavement, Nightwing sought the missileer while Catwoman searched for Katana. She was nowhere in sight. Did she even make it out of the Porsche?

Another missile struck the remains of the car, utterly destroying it. Nightwing grabbed Catwoman's arm, "Come on!"

"What about Katana?" Catwoman asked as she struggled to keep up.

"I guess we'll never learn her secrets now," Nightwing said grimly.

"That's cold, Grayson," Catwoman accused.

They ducked into a Powers Industries administrative building. Red Hood lowered his missile launcher. His prey had gone to ground. They'd find he was more than prepared for a hunt.

Red Hood fired his grapple gun and swung over to the Powers building. The grapple gun pulled him up to the roof. That nitwit Nightwing would undoubtedly head there so he could scout out Red Hood's vantage point. He'd drag Catwoman with him. And they'd never expect him to already be there.

* * *

><p>Barbara, Question, and the Huntress spilled out of the police cruiser. Mr. Freeze froze the car and it shattered under its own weight. Barbara yelled for the couple to follow her. But Freeze got the drop on her and she was frozen in mid-stride. The Question and Huntress ran into a nearby four star hotel. Mr. Freeze laughed. He'd freeze every single person in the hotel as he hunted for the JLers. Whether they lived or died was of no concern of his.<p>

* * *

><p>Katana emerged from cover. She entered the Powers building well behind Nightwing and Catwoman. If they followed Nightwing's apparent presumption, the pair would fling themselves headlong onto the roof. There they would find Jason Todd waiting for them.<p>

The element of surprise would be absolute. She gave the two a fifty percent chance of surviving the ambush. Their life expectancy dwindled with each passing minute after that mark.

But Jason didn't expect Katana to ambush him in return. He would be complacent from his apparent victory. And then she would wrest answers out of him before he died. The answers themselves were almost trivial at this point. Only his death truly mattered.

* * *

><p>Underneath Hartford, Connecticut; Luthor met with Savage in the World Army Central HQ. Luthor was very impressed with the World Army's nerve center, "It reminds me of the Dome."<p>

Savage smiled at the inference, "Yes, but the JLU can't find what they can't see."

They moved to Vandal Savage's offices. There, they went to his mission planning board and Luthor began his report on the Legion of Doom's activities, "The Legion has beaten back the JLU but the JLers seem to be rallying in Gotham City. In Metropolis, things are proceeding as I'd wish them to be. Fawcett City is an unqualified success."

"How so?" Savage already knew the facts but he wanted Luthor's spin on it.

"The Marvel Family has switched allegiances thanks to Dr. Sivana and Mr. Mind's efforts. Sivana himself is now empowered by Shazam and is calling himself Captain Sivana," Luthor elaborated, "For now, Mr. Mind's hold on the wizard seems unbreakable."

"Seems?" Savage took interest.

"The Rock of Eternity plays host to a score of mystical beings. Shazam is the only permanent resident but Black Adam, when he served with the Legion, spoke of other beings that also have access to the Rock of Eternity," Luthor explained.

"So the Marvel Family may not stay united with the Legion," Savage understood.

"Precisely," Luthor confirmed it.

"And what are your thoughts regarding the situation in Gotham City?" Savage inquired.

"I have nearly twenty Legionnaires acting as a ready reserve standing by," Luthor shared, "I can deploy them at anytime."

Savage nodded, "I approve of your foresight. But I don't think it will prove necessary. Max Lord has instructed Brother Eye to deploy its OMACs to the three cities in question."

"They do know not to engage my forces?" Luthor asked.

"So I've been guaranteed," Savage reassured him, "But prepare for any contingency. Max is an even greater variable than the White Rabbit. Especially now that he has Brother Eye as an ally."

"Don't you mean 'under his control'?" Luthor queried him.

Savage chuckled, "I don't believe Brother Eye is under anyone's control."

"What about Mordru?" Luthor wondered, "Are he and Wotan playing their parts?"

"They just arrived in New York City," Savage divulged, "The mayhem has just begun. And with the Justice League fragmented and fully deployed that leaves few in their path."

"There are the Teen Titans," Luthor reminded him.

"Hardly a threat to be found there," Savage said dismissively, "Tara Markov infiltrated them at Deathstroke's behest. And he sent her at _my_ behest. The Titans are no threat."

"You may live to regret those words," Luthor advised him.

"Of course I won't," Savage retorted, "I can't die and regrets are a thing for the unsuccessful."

"Very droll," Luthor commented, "Will Mordru create enough havoc to warrant mobilizing the World Army?"

"Max sent me a text message stating that the UN Security Council is already debating it and the panicked delegates are crying out for just such a move in the General Assembly," Savage happily revealed.

Savage's smile broadened, "Once the World Army is mobilized, they will engage in mock combat with Mordru, Wotan, and the Legion of Doom. Having 'vanquished' the threat, they will then occupy the local capitols of every UN member nation. The world will be pacified."

Savage leaned back in his chair and laced his finger together, "The United Nations will have brought peace to the world. Every nation will dance to the UN's strings. And the UN, in turn, will dance to mine."

"Or at least until you betray me, Lex," Savage said shrewdly.

"I'll help you conquer Earth, Vandal. But I won't help you hold it. Darkseid has ambitions and my agreement with him carries far greater weight then my bargain with you does," Luthor confided, "Just so we're all aware of the situation."

"I don't think you should have any worries on that front," Savage admitted.

"Excellent," Luthor smiled, "Then let us conquer the planet and may the best man hold it."

Savage matched Luthor's ingratiating smile in its intensity, "Indeed."


	21. Chapter 21

220 Justice League Convergence

Shayera fought against Captain Cold, the Golden Glider, and the Top for the second time that day. Captain Cold led the Rogues' assault with his cryo blaster. Shayera countered with Heat Wave's captured thermal gun. They battled head to head until Captain Cold's blaster literally exploded in his hand.

Shayera realize that the thermal gun was fused and useless. She cast it aside in favor of her preferred weapon. She hefted her Nth metal mace in her hand and felt its weight. It was like cradling an old, familiar friend.

Golden Glider and the Top went on the offensive. Golden Glider skated straight for Shayera. Shayera kicked off of the ground and flew away. Golden Glider adjusted her angle and skated after Shayera. She was in hot pursuit when Shayera suddenly dove.

The Top had just begun to spin. He hadn't enough centrifugal force to kick up a wind. Shayera came on him and swatted him aside with her mace. The Top was down.

Golden Glider screamed her rage. She started speed skating at Shayera. Shayera caught a thermal and lifted. Golden Glider skated right into her brother, Captain Cold. Shayera looped over and attacked the siblings as they disentangled from one another. She knocked them both out with a single blow.

Shayera lifted again. Circling the area she decided to help John out. He probably didn't need her help but what the hey? A wife was supposed to help her husband.

* * *

><p>John caught the Weather Wizard by surprise. He'd created a veritable wall of emerald wind. He crushed the Weather Wizard up against a nearby wall. Under intense pressure, Weather Wizard dropped his weather wand.<p>

John used a construct to scoop up the wand and destroy it. The Weather Wizard bum rushed John only to find himself knocked out by an angle iron. With Heat Wave already down, that only left the Mirror Master to deal with.

Unfortunately, Mirror Master was still equipped with his shield-like mirror. It just happened to reflect every construct John threw at it. He was literally attacking himself.

Shayera swooped in and walloped Mirror Master. She then landed and pulled the mirror shield off of Mirror Master and smashed it with her mace. She grinned at John.

"No, no! No need to thank me," she quipped.

"You do realize I'd spotted you and was distracting him for you?" John inquired.

"I'd say that too if I were you," Shayera retorted.

John noticed that despite her jovial manner, Shayera was slightly distracted, "Something wrong?"

Shayera hesitated and then she plunged in, "Does it seem to you that the Legion doesn't have a concrete plan?"

"They aren't the greatest thinkers," John remarked.

"There's more to it than that," Shayera insisted, "It's almost like they're fighting a holding action intended to just wear us down."

"Wear us down for what?" John wondered.

"I think that's the exact question we should be asking ourselves," Shayera surmised.

John didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

><p>Metamorpho was satisfied that he'd softened Atomic Skull up enough. He altered his elemental composition to that of nitrogen. Finding himself bereft of oxygen, Atomic Skull began moving around. But all he found was that he couldn't escape Metamorpho's trap. After several minutes he finally passed out.<p>

Metamorpho resumed his humanoid shape. Seeing John and Shayera were nearby, he decided to seek them out. They were the field commanders for this little mission after all.

* * *

><p>Galatea came to Plastic Man's assistance, "Need a hand, Plas?"<p>

"I surely do," Plas grinned, "I need one handy dandy cage to deposit these poor people."

"What happened to them?" Galatea wondered.

"Half-Ape mutated them somehow. We need to stow them until someone can reverse the effect," Plastic Man described the situation.

"Hang on," Galatea cleared out a space in the middle of the four lane road. She then began to fly in a fairly large circle. A wall of blacktop and dirt arose. She funneled out the center so that a pit was formed. She eventually came to rest near Plastic Man, "How's that?"

"Perfect," Plas enthused. He moved everyone over the pit before the mutates fell in.

Off to the side, the Weed regenerated himself and Half-Ape lay still as he recuperated from the beating he'd taken. Plas looked to Galatea, "What's next?"

"We should probably check in with Shayera and John." Galatea suggested.

"Sounds good. Where are they?" Plas wondered.

"Down towards the end of the street," Galatea informed him.

"Oh, to have super peepers," Plastic Man joked.

* * *

><p>El Diablo entered the bank Batwoman had retreated into. The blood trail was very clear. He looked back and saw Black Spider was in position to cover him. So El Diablo went further into the branch officers' portion of the bank.<p>

He came to the branch manager's desk. Strips of gauze lay around the desk. Blood was drying on the carpet and bloody sterile pads littered the area. Only…there was no Batwoman.

A batarang suddenly careened into his head. El Diablo clutched his head and bent over to avoid a second strike. He heard the report of Black Spider's rifle.

Outside, Black Spider cursed. Batwoman had already gone to ground by the time he had tried to acquire her. He was certain his shot had been wasted.

"El Diablo! Get the hell out of there!" Black Spider yelled.

A gas bomb detonated between El Diablo's feet. He staggered away but the gas was already taking effect. He fell to his hands and knees, choking in the noxious mist. Finally, he succumbed.

Black Spider entered the bank. He went to Batwoman's last vantage point. As he expected, she was long gone. A clatter to his left made him spin and fire. He realized it was another wasted shot. It had also expended his last round.

Black Spider laid the rifle on a teller station. He pulled his sidearm free. It was a Desert Eagle. A .44 caliber automag to be precise. Black Spider had great admiration for the Israeli Defense Industries for designing and manufacturing the weapon.

Black Spider had been warned about Batwoman's ballistic armor. Which is why he'd chosen the weapons that he had. No body armor of any kind resisted a .50 caliber rifle. Likewise, he wasn't aware of any that could repel a .44.

Black Spider proceeded with the pistol held in a two handed grip. The Israel police carried a .357 variant of the Desert Eagle. It was lighter than the .44 and it still generally had be held in a two handed grip to be fired with any precision.

As it was, the pistol bucked like a 20 gauge shotgun when it was fired. Dirty Harry had made the .44 magnum revolver infamous. The Desert Eagle wasn't infamous yet but it had gained a following. Black Spider knew Batwoman's death would add to the allure.

Batwoman suddenly smacked his forearms with a collapsible baton. The automag clattered to the floor. Black Spider was just grateful the damn thing hadn't discharged.

Black Spider threw a backhand at her left arm. Strikes to her left side would aggravate her wound. So he relentlessly drove in at her left side.

Batwoman retreated but Black Spider continued to press. She suddenly stunned him with a round kick to his head. She suddenly started employing various kickboxing techniques. It quickly became apparent that she was an adept.

She protected her left side enough that Black Spider couldn't gain any advantage through his attacks. He took another blow to the head. Several more followed. Black Spider could already tell he was concussed but the madwoman wouldn't relent. She hammered at his head until he collapsed.

Batwoman then zip tied Black Spider. She stopped by El Diablo and did the same. She then exited the bank and headed for John and Shayera. She knew the Legionnaires would get free but at least this way they had to work for it.

* * *

><p>Batwing had led King Shark on a merry chase. That chase had ended at the George Washington Bridge which spanned between Gotham City and Manhattan. King Shark had followed Batwing halfway across the bridge and then Batwing had simply disappeared.<p>

King Shark leaned over the railing but the JLer didn't seem to have actually left the bridge. He stepped back and a bat bomb suddenly blew up the railing where he'd been standing. King Shark spun to find Batwing coming at him.

Batwing twisted in mid-air so that his feet came into King Shark. He'd deactivated his flight pack so Batwing's full weight and momentum struck the towering King Shark. They hurtled through the destroyed railing out into open air.

The two men separated and Batwing activated his flight pack and began to climb back towards the bridge. King Shark shouted out in frustration but there was nothing he could do. The air was not his element. However, the water he plummeted into was.

Batwing glanced back down at the murky waters of the Hudson River and knew King Shark was getting away but Batwing could live with that for now. His comrades undoubtedly needed him. And his instincts as a police officer were screaming that some larger game was a foot. He needed to talk to the team leaders about his suspicions.

* * *

><p>Cyborg managed to get his cybernetic systems moderately patched up by the time Shrapnel had reassembled himself. Shrapnel looked at Cyborg and began to chuckle. Cyborg responded by firing his sonic cannon. Shrapnel laughed it off at first but then the vibration began to ring throughout his fragmented metal body.<p>

He began flaking off pieces of his body and eventually he completely came apart. He had a brief moment in which to scream his outrage but then he was silenced. Cyborg detached a harmonic emitter and placed in the pile amidst Shrapnel's body parts. The ultrasonic harmonic resonance would keep Shrapnel from merging back together again.

Cyborg decided to seek help. His organic body parts were still heavily wounded. Wryly he mused that there weren't that many left so that could be a good thing. But still, he'd still lose what he had left if he didn't get help soon.

* * *

><p>Captain Atom physically broke Major Force's hold on him. He clocked Major Force in the jaw and then took hold of Major Force's head. Tapping into the connection Major Force had established with him, Captain Atom reversed the polarity of it through sheer force of will.<p>

Major Force cried out in fear as Captain Atom drained his life essence. Captain Atom left a bare spark of life behind in a sagging containment suit. Major Force was blubbering to himself when Captain Atom opted to seek out his teammates.

* * *

><p>Booster burst in on Killer Frost before she could touch Fire. His proton blasters hurled her across the room. Booster made it to Fire's side and knelt beside her.<p>

Killer Frost created a cold snap that filled the already chilly space. Booster had his force field activated. It frosted over and Killer Ice expected to see two frozen statues inside of it. But the frost broke and Booster and Fire were revealed to be fine.

Booster's twin proton blasts knocked Killer Frost out. He then bridal carried Fire outside where the summer sun could warm her. While Booster stood guard over Fire he wondered what had happened to Ice.

* * *

><p>Silver Banshee opened her mouth and wailed. Metal objects surrounding Ice corroded and oxidized. Ice felt a tremor of weakness pass through her and she grew fatigued but clasping her hands over her ears helped somewhat. Silver Banshee broke off and shook her head.<p>

"It seems there is _much_ more to you, little godling," she accused.

Ice wore a slight smirk, "You've had your chance. Now feel mine."

Ice unleashed such a torrent of cold that Silver Banshee was frozen alive. Ice continued to plunge the temperature around Silver Banshee until the ice reached near absolute zero. Afterwards, Ice sought out Fire.

* * *

><p>Dr. Light surveyed the devastation and felt the burn of shame in her cheeks. Half a city block had been leveled by her photon blast. She knew she could have controlled her abilities better. This destruction was entirely attributable to her feelings of inadequacy as a super hero.<p>

She'd gained her powers by accident. She hadn't wanted them and she'd gladly pass them off to someone else. Someone more worthy of them.

Before becoming Dr. Light, Kimiyo Hoshi had lived a life of complete and utter selfishness. Everything had been a vain ambition to further her reputation and standing in her work. Selflessness didn't come naturally to Dr. Light.

Being threatened by Dr. Polaris' machinations, she'd panicked. And that panic had wrought what she saw laying before her now. She decided to check on Dr. Polaris. Part of her hoped he was dead but a larger part was relieved when she found him unconscious. Unconscious _and_ buried under a lot of debris.

Dr. Light felt no pity for Dr. Polaris. She abandoned him and sought out John and Shayera. She wanted to know what she should do next.

* * *

><p>Giganta couldn't take it anymore and she intervened on Atom Smasher's behalf. She pulled the Parasite off of Al. She smacked him around with several punches before withdrawing. She knew contact with her fists was feeding Parasite even as they inflicted damage.<p>

She roused Atom Smasher, "Hey handsome, I need your help."

Atom Smasher started to come out of his stupor. He saw the Parasite getting to his feet and connected the dots. He looked to Giganta.

"You rescued me," Atom Smasher realized.

Giganta shrugged, "I'm a sucker for hard luck cases."

"Want to help me put a Parasite down?" Atom Smasher asked.

Giganta grinned, "Sure thing."

It only took the two of them alternating beating on the Parasite several minutes to subdue him. Atom Smasher looked to Giganta, "How do I say 'thank you'?"

"You could let me get away," she suggested hopefully.

"Sounds reasonable," Atom Smasher agreed.

"_And_…" Giganta hesitated. She couldn't see Atom Smasher's reaction because of his full face mask, but still, what could she lose, "A kiss?"

To her utter delight, Atom Smasher pulled his mask back, exposing his face, "I guess that's fair too."

Giganta wrapped her arms around his neck and expressed her enthusiasm. She broke it off and grinned, "What are you gonna tell your girlfriend about this?"

"It was the price of my life," Al replied, "Anna will cope. She's pragmatic."

"See ya, handsome," Giganta waved as she disappeared down the street.

Atom Smasher noted the similarity of Giganta's nickname for him with Anna's "Handsome Stranger." Anna wasn't the jealous type so she'd understand. But he really hoped it wouldn't secretly hurt her feelings.

He wouldn't know until she knew, and even then, she may keep it from him. Atom Smasher pulled his mask back on and set out. He was looking for John and Shayera.

* * *

><p>Blackrock detected Brother Eye transmitting signals. Those signals were being received by mobile units. Those same mobile units were transmitting replies. The mobile units were also spreading out. One group of signals was narrowing in on this location. Blackrock decided it was time to be elsewhere.<p>

* * *

><p>The Creeper went down and went down hard but it had still only taken Cassandra Cain two minutes to subdue him. Next she roused Card Queen and Inertia. Card Queen gazed at the Creeper with a decidedly <em>hungry<em> look.

"Do we have to kill him?" Card Queen inquired, "He's kinda cute."

"You can keep him as a pet," Cassandra remarked. Truth was, if she'd wanted the Creeper dead, he would be so already. As part of her training, Cassandra had killed a target when she was eight years old and unarmed. She'd loathed her father ever since.

Until that moment, Cassandra had never heard a human voice. Not a single one. David Cain had raised her in utter silence. Body language was her lingua franca until then. She could often predict a person's action before they themselves were fully cognizant of them.

The Creeper had been harder. His actions and thoughts occurred simultaneously. Her usual skill set hadn't worked with him. But she'd been trained to near equality with Ra's al Ghul's finest assassin. Cassandra had only recently discovered that Lady Shiva was also her long lost mother. And as David had warned Cassandra, Lady Shiva wanted nothing to do with her.

Cassandra saw membership in the Injustice League as an opportunity to escape her father's grasp and make a life for herself. She just didn't know how or when yet. Her oblique thoughts were interrupted by her comm device sounding.

"Cassandra," he reported.

It was her father, "The OMACs have been deployed. Their ETA is ten minutes from now."

"Is that just my location or is it universal?" Cassandra wondered.

"Universal," David Cain replied, "Has your obstacle been cleared?"

"The Creeper has been neutralized," Cassandra fudged, "We are ready to deploy."

"Then do so and continue to terminate with extreme prejudice," David advised.

"Affirmative," Cassandra acknowledged the order she intended to disobey, "Have the OMACs been advised of our presence?"

"Yes, they are aware and will actively support by engaging the JLU in order to provide windows of opportunity," David explained, "Out."

Cassandra was always happiest when her father hung up on her. She turned to her teammates, "A squad of OMACs has been deployed. They will distract the JLU in order to provide our opportunities for elimination."

"What the hell is an 'OMAC'?" Inertia wanted to know.

"A One Man Army Corps unit. An entire squad of them has been dispatched to our location. They are specifically designed to deal with meta-human threats. That includes the members of the JLU," Cassandra tediously explained.

"Gotcha," Inertia grinned.

"Are we going straight to work?" Card Queen asked.

"I think we should assess the situation before mobilizing. After all, we didn't expect the Creeper's participation. He hasn't been active with the JLU for nearly two years," Cassandra suggested.

When they did begin their discreet assessment, they were glad they had heeded Cassandra's advice. More JLers had arrived.

* * *

><p>Hal Jordan was impressed with the JLU group's overcoming difficulty. Of course, he ruefully accepted Dr. Light's having destroyed half a block. But the important thing was that everyone had survived. Even the Legionnaires.<p>

Hawk filled his time with bellyaching that he'd missed all the action. Dove gave him a wry smile, "I'm sure more trouble is on its way. It always is."

"Yeah!" Hawk enthused as he cheered up. Dove shook her head in astonishment

* * *

><p>Nemesis gathered up Booster, Plastic Man and Batwing and began securing the Legionnaires as best they could. Nemesis had brought a duffel bag full of restraints. First every JLer had to report to him and designate where their opponents lay.<p>

* * *

><p>Galatea cauterized Batwoman's shoulder since it had begun to bleed profusely again. Batwoman was grateful but had certainly wished she could've had some pain meds first. Galatea joked that Batwoman had a sexy new scar to show off to Margo. Batwoman liked the sound of that.<p>

Galatea was suddenly ensnared in a net laced with kryptonite. The JLU instantly went on alert as the OMACs arrived. That was when John remembered that Kevin Kho had deployed with them but hadn't returned from the fighting.

"Hold your fire!" Hal requested, "State your purpose."

"Our purpose is threat assessment and negation," the seeming OMAC leader stated.

"What is the threat?" Hal asked, "The Legion of Doom has been dealt with."

"The threat is the Justice League Unlimited," the OMAC declared, "Final sanction begins _now_!"


	22. Chapter 22

231 Justice League Convergence

Supreme threw a series of blows. He noted that Superman had been studying with Wildcat. The Kryptonian had his arms cradled next to his head to ward off the cascading blows. Supreme changed his strategy and hammered Superman's gut. He did so a second time and then a third.

Superman finally moved to protect his torso. Supreme landed a round kick on Superman's head. As Superman staggered, Supreme unloaded a left handed backhand. A right cross developed after this. Supreme then drove a knee into Superman's jaw.

Superman blindly lashed out with his heat vision. Supreme's nearly indestructible clothing sizzled. He chuckled, "So, you're almost ready to let it all go. Let's see if we can tip you over that precipice, shall we?"

Supreme bathed Superman in his own heat vision. Superman cried out in pain as his shirt and cape were incinerated. After Supreme let up on his assault, Superman was left standing bare chest and with burns blistering across his body.

Lashina came from behind Superman and cinched her whip around his throat. She energized it and drove Superman to his knees. She delightedly whispered in his ear.

"Wonder Woman was begging me for more by now," she purred, "Let's see if you give as well as she did."

Superman angrily grabbed hold of Lashina's head and threw her over his shoulder. As she landed on her back, he threw a right cross and then a left, "Shut up!"

Supreme swatted Superman aside, "Only I am allowed to hit Lashina. I know how she likes it. I can make her moan from the pain."

Lashina caressed Supreme's cheek, "Too true, lover."

He wrenched her arm around her back. She gasped in delight from the pain, "Yes! Hurt me more! You know how I want it!"

Superman thought that he might be sick. He barreled into Supreme. The Daxamite released Lashina. She rubbed her groin and groaned.

"He almost got me off that time," Lashina breathed, "Better luck next time."

Lashina began to laugh in delight as Supreme fought Superman. She dutifully noted that Superman's fighting style was cruder than ever. There was no technique, just rage. The plan was working after all.

She and Supreme were well aware of Vandal Savage's long term attack on Superman's mind. They were banking on that fact. Savage had suggested a plan of attack and so far it seemed to be one of pure genius.

* * *

><p>Steel reached his weapons lab and entered in. John Henry Irons had created a world class corporate entity after being driven by his conscience out of LexCorp. In his other guise, Steel developed the most state of the art nonlethal weaponry ever devised. Only Batman seemed to be ahead of his curve.<p>

Steel released his armor's clasps and seals and shrugged out of it. He had a heavy duty variant he wanted to try out. It needed a field test and he couldn't think of a better way to put it through its paces. No sooner had Steel sealed the armor and powered it up when the alarms went off.

He patched into the facility's security feeds and saw images of the Cyberpak narrowing his position down. The hapless guards were simply outclassed. Fortunately, the Cyberpak was slavishly devoted to its task of finding Steel. The guards' resistance efforts only resulted in minor injuries.

The Cyberpak knocked the door to Steel's lab down. Steel eschewed the more esoteric weaponry gathered around. He simply grabbed his sledgehammer and clubbed the cyber wolves to death. Truth be told, he wasn't even certain they were alive to begin with.

Steel exited the factory and flew back downtown. His sensors alerted him that he was approaching his targets well before he could see them. He came to a landing before the roving trio.

Artemiz seemed to have assumed the leadership role. It made sense to Steel. She was probably the quickest thinker. They seemed to be headed for the gaping hole that lay above the subway tunnels.

Wunda reacted first. She sprinted towards Steel and flung herself at him. She bounced off and landed on her rear. She frowned and began to pout. Converting herself to energy, she tried to access Steel's systems.

But his prior experience with her powers had taught him a thing or two. He'd chosen this armor precisely because it was hardened against EMP and EM transmissions. Wunda transferred herself into electronics by converting herself into an electromagnetic signal that the devices received. She then used her thoughts to direct the possessed device as though it were in its operational system lingua fraca.

But Steel's armor didn't allow reception of any signals he didn't authorize. Now Wunda was going to learn about his countermeasures. He disrupted her energy form with his burst transmitters. She returned to her physical state and passed out.

"Oho! Metal boy thinks he's smart! Eat this!" Speed Queen rattled off in a span of a few seconds. She began to race around Steel almost as fast as the Flash could travel. He then clotheslined her face with his hammer. Speed Queen went down without a further sound.

"I see your new suit augments your reflexes as well," Artemiz observed, "Tell me, did you kill my pups?"

Noting she already had an arrow nocked in her bow and drawn to fire, Steel tried to distract her with the truth; "They died obeying your orders."

Artemiz smiled as she took aim, "Silly human. The Cyberpak isn't dead. They're just moving into other carcasses to inhabit."

She fired before he could respond. As Steel suspected, she favored shots to the eye. This time her arrow bounced off of his ocular piece.

Artemiz frowned, "Well, this could prove problematic."

She drew another arrow from her quiver almost as fast as Speed Queen ran laps. She fired at the shoulder seam of his armor. It too was reinforced. The only reason Steel hadn't switched to this suit full time already was because it was exceptionally heavy. The power required to drive the mobility systems drained the power core within a few hours. Combat expenditures only exacerbated that fact.

"Better luck next time," Steel said simply. His concussion blasters battered Artemiz until she too was unconscious.

Steel began surveying the area. He tapped into his onboard signal device and located all of his teammates. He had a feeling they were in various degrees of trouble. So he set out. Starting with that troublesome hole that led into the Underground.

* * *

><p>Gilotina swiped at Supergirl with one hand while holding her second blade in reserve. Kara jumped back and then charged into the second arc at super speed. She caught Gilotina's left hand and twisted the sword from its grasp. Gilotina brought up her right but Kara blocked the swipe at the wrist and punched Gilotina in the mouth.<p>

The Female Fury stumbled back. Kara adjusted her grip on the captured sword. Gilotina was astonished.

"You're actually going to fight me with a _sword_?" Gilotina asked incredulously.

Kara shrugged, "Seems fair."

"Your funeral, honey buns," Gilotina chuckled. She came at Supergirl with all of the venom and fury she could channel.

Kara wasn't proficient with a sword by any means. Gilotina was the undisputed master of that art. But Supergirl had strength and speed on her side. Even when she misjudged a strike, she could deflect it enough to escape harm. She was also a fast learner.

Kara knocked Gilotina's remaining sword out of her grasp. Gilotina dropped a flash bomb that temporarily blinded Kara. Gilotina went for her lost sword but Supergirl honed in on the sound of movement and nearly took Gilotina's head off, blind or not.

As Kara's vision quickly recovered, she noticed Gilotina was missing. Looking around, she saw Gilotina sprinting to Malice Vundabar's side. Supergirl suddenly knew what was about to happen but she found she wanted it to.

* * *

><p>White Lantern, as Kyle preferred to think of himself now, kept Chessure reeling with the indescribable White Light of Life. Such a thing was the antithesis of the shadow demon. It whimpered and began to back away.<p>

Malice screamed in outrage and rushed towards White Lantern. He blocked her with a simple barrier construct. But he didn't apprehend her.

So Malice sprinted away. Kyle saw that she and Gilotina were on a collision course. Malice pulled open a boom tube controller and opened the spatial rift. She turned back to Chessure.

"Come Chessy, come!" Malice and Gilotina ran into the tube with Chessure bounding behind them. The tube collapsed and Kara and Kyle were left with Spencer Hawk's prone form.

"Way to stop them, Rayner," Kara jibed.

"I didn't see you shuffling your feet at super speed, In-Ze," Kyle retorted back.

"Why don't you gather your playmate and follow me to the surface?" Supergirl suggested.

White Lantern scooped the renegade Green Lantern up with a construct, "Lead on, fair maiden."

"Hah!" Kara snorted.

When they reached the surface, Steel had just reached the opening. Steel nodded their way, "Just him?"

"Long story," Supergirl replied.

"What happened to your uniform?" Steel asked Kyle.

"And how long will it last?" Kara wondered.

"First off, it's happened before," White Lantern looked to Supergirl, "As _you_ very well now. As far as how long? I guess until the Entity asks me to step down again."

"The who?" Steel asked. He was getting confused and neither Kyle nor Kara were handing out straight answers.

"Look, a being called the Entity creates White Lanterns just like the Guardians of the Universe create Green Lanterns," Kyle offered as an explanation, "I recently discovered I had the ability to harness all eight emotional spectrums so I was chosen as a White Lantern. Follow me?"

"Nope," Steel admitted, "But that's okay. I have a reading on some JLers that might need help. Interested in helping out?"

"Point the way!" Kara enthused.

* * *

><p>Silver Sorceress crumpled as Kestrel pulled her sword free. She's come under the rib cage and stabbed upward. Given the similarities between human and Thanagarian physiologies, the thrust should have stabbed the infernal Silver Sorceress' heart.<p>

Blue Jay went mad from grief. He lunged at Kestrel and lifted her into the air by grasping her arms. Kestrel was delighted by this move. She employed her wings and added to the lift. Blue Jay had already proven to be her inferior in the air. He would soon be joining his beloved Silver Sorceress as a fatality.

Kestrel beat her wings against Blue Jay's momentum. Soon, she was pushing him back. Canting her wings, she angled into a dive. But in order to compete with Blue Jay's flying abilities, she had to maintain her efforts.

Thanagarians were creatures of the air but they were also primarily gliders. They soared for hours whilst seeking and pursuing prey. Sustained flapping wore a Thanagarian down. It affected the back and shoulders as well as the flight muscles. So the longer she fought Blue Jay this way the weaker she would become.

But she didn't care. She could taste his death on her tongue and she savored the flavor. They collided with the ground. Kestrel was ready for the impact, Blue Jay wasn't. He was insensate while she was up on her haunches straddling Blue Jay with her sword poised to plunge into his chest. A white battering ram knocked her off of Blue Jay.

"Stand down, Kestrel," White Lantern advised.

"Go to hell!" Kestrel snarled.

Kyle created a pretty white bird cage around Kestrel. She screamed Thanagarian obscenities as she pounded at the bars with her blade. Kyle's ring detected Silver Sorceress' distress. He also detected that she was permeated with the White Light. It was probably the only reason she wasn't already dead. As it was, she was still slipping away and hanging by a glimmer.

White Lantern bathed Silver Sorceress in the Light of Life. It nourished her and her body healed at a fantastic rate. Silver Sorceress suddenly opened her eyes with a gasp. She wondered how she'd ended up on her face.

As she lifted herself, the blood pooled on the ground told the story. She saw, and heard, Kestrel in the cage and Silver Sorceress grimaced, "I'd nearly forgotten. Now I wish I had."

"Welcome back," Kyle said jovially.

"You harness the White Light too," Silver Sorceress realized, "How is that possible?"

"I can actually harness _all_ the emotional spectrums. The Entity just chose me to be a White Lantern again," Kyle confessed.

"Where's Blue Jay?" Silver Sorceress was suddenly alarmed.

"Over there," Kyle pointed.

Silver Sorceress granted Blue Jay a small infusion of power. He opened his eyes and they were suddenly filled with delight, "Laura! You're alive!"

"I wouldn't have been if it weren't for Kyle," she admitted, "But now he's no longer a Green Lantern. He's calling himself a White Lantern. He taps into the same source that I derive my spells from."

Kestrel suddenly roared her victory as her Nth metal sword cut through the cage's bars. Her chest was heaving and her breath was ragged as she studied her potential foes. She kicked off and beat her wings to fly away.

"I'll get her," Blue Jay offered.

"No, I don't think so. I think she's done and we have other concerns," White Lantern surmised.

"We'll come with you," Silver Sorceress decided for the pair of them. Blue Jay just grinned his agreement.

* * *

><p>Cheetah was literally tearing Crimson Fox apart one scratch at a time. Crimson Fox's heart leapt with joy as Supergirl pulled Cheetah off of her by the scruff of the neck. Cheetah yowled and Supergirl wore a slight smirk.<p>

"Hold on," Supergirl asked of Crimson Fox. She then hauled Cheetah over the side of the building and dropped out of sight.

Crimson Fox went to the roof's edge and saw Supergirl toss Cheetah into the dumpster below. Kara welded the dumpster shut with her heat vision. She then returned to Crimson Fox's side.

"Must be nice to be perfect," Crimson Fox wryly commented.

"Oh, I don't know. You and your sister do a pretty good job of it," Kara grinned.

Crimson Fox's eyes went wide with horror, "You know?"

"Uh huh," Kara almost laughed, "I also know all about your pheromone loads. It's kinda naughty how you two spin the guys up, don'cha think?"

"Why haven't you said anything to anyone?" Crimson asked with a great deal of suspicion.

"You two want to take turns playing super hero and God knows what else? Fine. Everyone deserves a day off. You get the job done. So I leave you alone," Supergirl admitted.

"Thank you…I think," Crimson Fox allowed.

"Look, you're a mess. I know someone that can take care of those wounds. Are you game?" Supergirl asked.

"Certainly," Crimson Fox replied.

So they went in search of White Lantern.

* * *

><p>Steel followed his signal device tracker to an office building. Animal Man was emerging from the tower. His shoulder was wounded and he was covered in a lot of blood.<p>

"Do you need medical attention?" Steel asked him.

"The shoulder's just a flesh wound. It's pretty well taken care of itself," Animal Man replied.

"But that's a lot of blood," Steel remarked.

"Most of it isn't mine," Animal Man said nonchalantly.

Steel read a lot between the lines and he didn't like the script.

* * *

><p>Black Vulcan unloaded a stream of electricity at Bronze Tiger. Sir Justin's sword acted like a lightning rod. Bronze Tiger didn't last long under the barrage.<p>

Black Vulcan managed to revive the Shining Knight. Sir Justin ruefully thanked Black Vulcan, "My thanks to thee. Thou art my intended savior on this fair day."

"Just doing my job, pal," Black Vulcan assured him. He checked his signal device, "Samurai is checking on your friend, Vigilante. Want to check up on the checker upper?"

"Yea, verily," Sir Justin agreed as he sheathed his sword, "Let us set out and dispatch the enemy."

* * *

><p>Deadshot explored the ground floor of the department store. He used his infrared scope built into his helmet to look for heat signatures. He decided to unsafe his wrist guns just in case.<p>

Deadshot's primary weapon was an H&K MP5-3A submachine gun. He had two spare, thirty round magazines for it besides the one currently feeding the weapon. One magazine had full metal jackets and the other armor piercing loads.

A hyperkinetic round suddenly slammed into Deadshot's armored chest like a freight train. Deadshot was thrown backwards into a display case. He dropped the MP5 along the way. A second hyperkinetic round struck the submachine gun at the ejection port.

Now the gun was ruined. It couldn't eject spent casings anymore and would jam. Deadshot appreciated Vigilante's strategy. By reducing him to his fallback weapons, Vigilante was ensuring that the next fight would be a close quarter's affair.

His wrist guns were short range weapons. They possessed little more range than a handgun. Each possessed a twenty round magazine of .25 caliber bullets. The round was so small, with such little stopping power; it had largely gone out of vogue.

Deadshot snorted. James Bond had carried a .25 Beretta before switching to the infamous Walther PPK. Deadshot carried two spare magazines. One for each wrist. So he had eighty bullets. How hard could it be to kill one lone cowboy?

As hard as Deadshot had been hit by Vigilante, Vigilante had been blasted by an exploding car. He had to still be feeling the aftereffects. Frankly, Deadshot didn't care how he won as long as he won. Unless of course Vigilante got the drop on him and punched his ticket. He could settle for that.

Deadshot approached Vigilante's estimated position only to find the area deserted. A stairwell and an elevator were nearby. Deadshot took the stairs. When Deadshot reached the second floor, he found Vigilante out in the open, waiting for him.

Vigilante seemed poised for an Old West shoot out. Deadshot decided to oblige him. He started to raise both his arms but Vigilante's hyperkinetic round hit him like a freight train before he was even halfway close to aiming.

Deadshot tumbled down the stairs. He pushed off and slid down the second bank of stairs while keeping both arms aimed at the spot where he'd descended from. Only…there was no Vigilante.

Deadshot woozily got onto one knee and kept his aim at the stairs. The elevator chimed and he swung one arm that way. But no one exited.

Deadshot was so distracted he barely noticed the clumping of boots on the stairs. Vigilante emptied one revolver into Deadshot. Deadshot lay on his back and groaned afterwards.

Knowing Deadshot had at least a few cracked ribs, if not a broken sternum as well, Vigilante eased up a bit. He used his other revolver to crack Deadshot's wrist guns. He then began to reload one pistol at a time while Deadshot blissfully passed out.

This was how Samurai found him, "Are you all right, Vigilante?"

"A little banged up and worse for the wear but otherwise okay. How `bout you, pard?" Vigilante replied affably.

"I am well," Samurai assured him, "It appears our comrades are beginning to reunite. Would you care to join them?"

"Shore. This skunk ain't goin' nowhere," Vigilante holstered the gun he'd been reloading, "Let's shake a leg."

"Why would we do that?" Samurai wondered.

"How long you been outta Japan?" Vigilante wondered.

"Ten years now," Samurai informed him.

"An' no one's ever told ya to shake a leg?" Vigilante complained, "Now that's a crime Ah'm happy to rectify."

"Are we going now?" Samurai redirected Vigilante.

"`Course, just gatherin' mah thoughts. That's all," Vigilante assured him. They set out after that.

* * *

><p>Apache Chief still battled Bane…if it could be called a battle. Apache Chief was constantly shifting his molecular density. Bane couldn't land a blow. But Apache Chief had landed over a dozen devastating strike.<p>

Finally, now that Bane was practically foaming at the mouth with rage, Apache Chief moved in to wrestle him to the ground. Bane seemed to have the advantage in strength but Apache Chief didn't need brute strength. He had leverage. And he used it to choke Bane into submission.

As the Native American hero moved away from the unconscious Bane, Black Vulcan, Samurai, Vigilante, and the Shining Knight approached. Black Vulcan grinned at his friend, "Way to go, man!"

"Thank you," Apache Chief replied with his usual stoicism.

"One of these days I'm gonna get under your skin and make you boogie," Black Vulcan warned.

Apache Chief grimaced, "I hope not. Why are you all gathered here? Is the threat over?"

"We do not know, Apache Chief," Samurai admitted, "But the rest of our team is gathering at Superman and Wonder Woman's location. Perhaps we should as well?"

"We should," Apache Chief set out in the appropriate direction.

"Who died and made him the Great Spirit?" Vigilante wondered.


	23. Chapter 23

244 Justice League Convergence

Superman had become a seething mass of volatility. He was barely able to reason and Supreme and Lashina delighted in that fact. They were about to move in on Superman and finish their job when a violet construct swatted Lashina aside. A violet force beam smashed Supreme away as well.

It was then that Carol Ferris made her landing, "Need a hand?"

Carol already knew that he did. Her ring granted her access to his emotional well being and his particular heart was consumed by rage. It was rather like hanging around Blockbuster in that regard.

"Help Diana," Superman snarled and turned towards Supreme and Lashina.

"I think it would be better if…"Carol began.

Superman wheeled on her and grabbed her arms and drew her in, "Don't need help! Help Diana!"

Carol had discovered two things from this encounter. The first was Superman could really scream at you when he wanted to. The second thing was that he was as ready to turn on friends as he was foes.

"Okay, I understand," Carol replied calmly.

It had no effect on Clark's rage.

* * *

><p>Carol found Diana in the fetal position clasping her groin. Carol scanned Diana with her ring and found that Diana's genitals had been seared. But it went far deeper than that.<p>

Her laid her ring hand on Diana and eased her pain. She couldn't heal a wound like this but at least Carol could ease Diana's suffering. Kyle and Kara arrived at that point.

"Kara, keep everyone from Superman. He's very unstable. I don't know what he's capable of," Carol said.

"He'd never hurt anyone," Kara insisted.

"Kara, you know very well I can read him. If I say I don't know what he's capable of, then we have a building crisis," Carol said firmly.

Kara really didn't want to leave Kyle with Carol, "But…"

"Kyle is safe from me," Carol assured her.

Kara frowned, "Fine."

Supergirl went to work shepherding her teammates away from Superman's battle. Kyle knelt next to Carol and she smirked, "Look at you. The veritable White Lantern again. Is it going to stick this time?"

"Who knows?" Kyle replied, "Is she awake?"

"Y…yes," Diana said hesitantly. Lashina's whip had ravaged her inside and out and she feared the worst.

"I'm going to use my power ring," Kyle advised her, "It's a white ring embodying the Light of Life. Whatever is hurt and is still alive inside of you will be healed. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Diana said gratefully.

Kyle bathed her with the embodiment of life but things were seriously wrong. Organs had been damaged. Damaged to the point they were now dead tissue. His ring couldn't revive them.

Diana was feeling a buzz from the saturation. Carol looked at Kyle and mouthed a silent. "Well?" He shook his head and Carol was downcast.

"All right, I'm ready," Diana suddenly insisted.

Kyle put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back. His expression was one of grim determination. Diana suddenly knew Kyle had information he didn't want to share. But he was going to because she had to know.

"Princess, I managed to restore your damaged tissues and organs. However, there was severe damage that had already been inflicted. Certain organs were already dead and therefore beyond my power," Kyle shared.

"What organs?" Diana tried to face this reality as bravely as she'd faced every other challenge life had thrown at her.

"Your reproductive organs," Kyle managed to thrust into the open, "Your ovaries, Fallopian tubes, and uterus were destroyed by Lashina's attack. Basically, you'll never have another child."

Diana was devastated, "I need to speak with, Clark."

"Now isn't the time," Carol advised.

"I need to speak with my husband!" Diana was almost hysterical.

Carol clasped Diana's hand, "Princess, I can see into your husband's heart. Right now, he's more likely to inflict more pain upon you than help you. He may even try to kill you out of some perverse misplaced sense of blame."

"Then where do I go?" Diana asked plaintively.

"Home," Carol replied simply, "And not here in Metropolis. Gather your daughter and go see your mother. Perhaps your gods can do something."

Diana conceded the point and withdrew. Unfortunately, things just got worse from there.

* * *

><p>After Diana disappeared over the horizon, OMACs began to descend. Carol watched with distrust as the One Man Army Corps units surrounded the JLU and LoD. The Legionnaires were decidedly gloating as they began a withdrawal. Supergirl made to intercept Supreme and Lashina and an OMAC brought her to her knees with a synthetic kryptonite blast. Only Kyle's intervention by smashing the unit back with his white power ring halted the onslaught.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Carol asked the closest OMAC.

"These unit designates are tasked with threat analysis and neutralization," the appointed OMAC speaker voiced.

"And who is the threat?" Carol inquired, "Because you just released the obvious one."

"The Justice League Unlimited has been reassessed and accredited with threat status," the OMAC informed her, "Therefore the threat posed by the Justice League shall be terminated with extreme prejudice."

"Oh hell," Carol breathed. She projected a force bubble outward from her. It slipped around the JLU and mowed the OMACS down. Carol lifted into the air.

"Kyle, Kara, Sorceress, and Blue Jay, warn the others and tell them we're fighting these holy terrors," Carol ordered, "Get everyone on me."

OMACs began to rise as the designated JLers went forth. Much to Carol's dismay several OMACs took off after her messengers. OMACs opened fire on her with various types of weapons. Carol knew a little about the OMAC initiative.

Ferris Aircraft had been a contractor in the United Nations program that developed the OMAC technology. As such, she'd seen the overall capabilities design outlay. Fortunately though the OMACs had never been intended to combat a Star Sapphire or a White Lantern.

Green Lanterns were vulnerable due to the impurity Parallax had created while a prisoner of the Guardians' Central Power Battery. But Sapphire and White rings didn't have the yellow weakness nor did they possess the green vulnerability the Agents of Fear coped with. As such Carol intended to spearhead the League's defense.

But she still had one massive variable in play. Superman was a seething quagmire of rage. She'd used her ring to ascertain what had happened by looking through Superman's heart. Sue had warned her of the Kryptonian's poisoning and continuing breakdown in mental and moral impairment. She swatted the OMACs again and took a moment to ascertain just where Superman was in all of this.

Alighting in front off where he rested on his knees and leaned forward onto his knuckles, she suddenly had an image of humanity's primitive ancestors and wondered if Kryptonians had shared a parallel evolution. Carol spoke soothingly as she approached him.

"Superman?" she gently probed, "Are you all right? Diana is out of danger but the rest of us have just met a new foe. Are you able to assist or do we have to send you away too?"

Superman's head snapped up. The compassion and intellect normally found in his eyes was now gone, bled away by Vandal Savage's poisons and the raw savagery of Lashina's attack on Diana. Carol suddenly realized her earlier comparison to primitives was right on target.

"Everybody get clear!" Carol shouted, "Try to break free of the OMACs and get to where White Lantern is. He's your best chance for survival now."

Crimson Fox hesitated until Superman exploded into action, catching Carol's waist and propelling her back until he cocked back his arm and threw her through several neighboring skyscrapers. Of course, Crimson Fox was only aware of the first one but the last time Superman had been so totally unleashed he'd hurled Darkseid across Metropolis.

It was then that the OMACs attacked him and anarchy broke loose.

* * *

><p>Diana made the jaunt to Fawcett City in record time. She realized Kyle's White ring and its Essence of Life itself must have energized her somehow. For she had flown faster than she ever had before for a longer duration at speed than ever before. And as she descended upon the Day Center Academy as it was being overrun by the Legion of Doom, she realized she'd arrived just in time.<p>

Diana saw Black Canary's team teleport in as she approached. Green Arrow immediately headed towards Guy Gardner to assist the former GL. Aztek went to where Ultraman was threatening Elongated Man. And Black Canary herself moved in Sand's direction as he struggled within one of Power Ring's constructs. Diana was coming in to land at the daycare center itself when Mary Marvel came hurtling out of it as though struck by a mighty blow. And then to her amazement, Isis burst forth to engage Mary in combat. At first Diana wondered if the Black Marvel had suddenly gone mad. And then she recognized the savagery of Mary's techniques and instantly knew that the Marvel was the one who had been ultimately corrupted.

Diana entered the nearly emptied facility and saw, to her dismay, the vault door to the rear safe room had been ripped off of its hinges. Her blood burned as she witnessed Mallah struggling to take hold of Alexandra, Alyssa, and Osiris and wrangle them outside. But to her amazement, Dr. Sivana had been transformed into a hulking Marvel.

"Put those children back," Diana commanded in low, menacing tones.

Mallah began to quake. He was well familiar with such tonal intonations from his lover, the Brain. And he was well versed in the depraved actions that followed them.

"Heh, heh, heh," Sivana chuckled evilly, "Or what will you do about it, Princess?"

"I'll kill you first and then rip the ape's arms off," Diana vowed.

"I'm a Marvel," Sivana boasted, "I can't be killed."

"I don't know what trickery has granted you these gifts, Sivana. But I promise you if you lay one hand on my child, I will break you in half," Diana warned.

Sivana flagrantly poked a finger to Alexandra's head, "Oops!"

Diana launched herself at Sivana. He adjusted to let her sail by and grab her from behind as she passed. But she swung in mid-approach and connected a kick to his jaw. Sivana staggered even as Mallah cowered.

Diana then came in on Sivana. He discovered that since Achilles no longer granted Courage and Skill, he was up to his own devices. And he had none. Sivana had never been an active combatant and he had no idea of how to start now.

Diana mercilessly beat Sivana into the ground but she knew it was a temporary respite as she turned on Mallah, "Put those children back!"

Mallah scurried to do so. Osiris went into the crib while Alexandra and Alyssa shared the play pen. Diana shoved Mallah against a wall.

"Why is Sivana so easy to defeat?" she sharply inquired, "And what has happened to Mary Marvel?"

Mallah whimpered as he described Sivana's plan and then added, "Obviously it worked."

"What about the Black Marvels? Are they also affected?" Diana wanted to know.

"No," Mallah squealed, "Their power comes from different sources."

"Go to your lover if you can," Diana advised, "Last I saw he was in traffic and still unharmed. But that may have changed by now."

Mallah raced out of the daycare, "My Love! I am coming, _Cherie_!"

Captain Sivana began to rise and Diana took him by the ears and slammed his head against the same wall, "Leave now and reverse what you have done to the Marvel's and I'll let you live."

"You can't permanently harm me," Captain Sivana cackled.

Diana twisted his neck until it snapped. His unresponsive body dropped to the ground. Diana coldly stared down at the heap he had become.

"You could say 'Shazam' and revert to your mortal form and be healed. But while you are mortal you will be vulnerable to me and I will repeat this exercise and insure you never trouble me again," Diana told him.

Sivana wisely retired while she tended to the children all the while watching "Captain" Sivana's every breath.

* * *

><p>Black Adam came upon Captain Marvel. So far he'd deduced that something had altered Marvel's powers. He was criminally minded and he was weaker than Adam when usually Black Adam was marginally weaker than Captain Marvel. It had to be rooted in the wizard Shazam somehow and therefore affecting the entire Marvel Family while sparing the Black Marvel Family.<p>

Black Adam decided to attempt to reason with Captain Marvel one last time, "Hear me Captain, I have no quarrel with you but if you continue aiding those that threaten my child I shall regard you as a foe once again. And as you know I am fully cognizant of how to kill you."

"You wouldn't dare," Captain Marvel hissed.

"Test me and discover the truth for yourself," Black Adam goaded him.

Captain Marvel hurtled at Black Adam. Adam caught Marvel's tunic and spun him around and then pushed him until they slammed into the ground. Once there, Black Adam lifted his head to the sky.

"Shazam!" he roared. And then he lifted off of the stunned Captain Marvel and hovered nearby as the mystic lightning descended to transform Captain Marvel into Billy Batson.

Black Adam was immediately upon Billy. Clamping the boy's mouth shut, Black Adam had the pleasure of seeing Batson's eyes go wide as Adam drew his fist back. And then he landed the coup de grace.

* * *

><p>Isis had already deduced that Mary Marvel wasn't in her right mind. It had taken a gale measurably beyond a hurricane force wind to blow Mary away from the children. Isis had also spotted Diana coming in to take care of Osiris and the others.<p>

Isis exchanged a few blows with Mary, enough to discover that she had been weakened by whatever had clouded her mind. And Mary's attacks were cowardly and vengeful. So Isis proceeded to take her apart.

Repeating her botanical snare that had neutralized Shimmer, Isis caught Mary and then drew all of the air away from her. Although nature abhors a vacuum, Isis used the power granted her by her patron goddess to create one around Mary.

Mary eventually passed out and Isis came to kneel beside her as she repeated what her husband had done to Mary's brother by saying, "My name is Isis."

The lightning reverted Mary Marvel to being Mary Batson. Plant vines and root supernaturally grown enveloped Mary and gagged her as well as binding her. Isis deemed it acceptable to hold the teenager and so she joined Diana's vigil.

* * *

><p>Troia threw a wide arcing kick into Captain Marvel Jr.'s head. She then continued her motion and switched legs to deliver a full powered backspin kick. Then she planted both feet squarely on the ground and cocked back her fist and hammered in one right cross after another.<p>

Seeing Junior was insensate, she took off after Blockbuster. The man brute was now headed into downtown Fawcett City. The police were engaging him but they were woefully unprepared for a threat of Blockbuster's nature. They had become utterly reliant upon Captain Marvel and Junior.

Troia tackled Blockbuster and brought him crashing down. Then she climbed onto his back and grabbed a shank of his long hair. Using it as a purchase she repeatedly pounded Blockbuster's face into the street. Blockbuster continually tried bucking her off but she held tight to the tatters of his shirt and every time his thrashing calmed, she began her exercise again.

A blue streak suddenly caught her underneath the armpits and carried her out towards the river. Donna twisted and clapped both of Junior's ears and his eardrums ruptured. He cried out in pain and his course became erratic. Troia twisted out of his grip and took hold of his tunic and then grabbed him and spun to throw him into the ground below.

As he struggled to rise, she landed on his head with both feet firmly planted. Smashing his face into the ground, Troia stepped off. She allowed him to woozily get to his feet and she took hold of him with her left hand as she smashed her fist into his face time after time.

Junior's knees buckled. Troia stepped back as he slurred the name, "Captain Marvel."

Junior became Freddy Freeman once again and he held up his hands as Donna swooped in on him, "Donna, it's okay! I'm me again!"

"Really?" she was skeptical.

"Look, I'm really sorry about how I was acting. Everything just got twisted up and jumbled in my mind," Freddy begged for forgiveness.

"Okay, now you actually sound like you," Troia relented, "But I can't afford to take that chance."

"Donna?" Freddy was confused until her next right cross knocked him out.

Troia headed back downtown and hoped like hell she'd just done the right thing.

* * *

><p>Gizmo scanned the area with his spatial energy sensor wand. Mr. Terrific hadn't quite been disintegrated. He'd been sucked into one of the adjacent parallel quantum universes. Gizmo had rarely test fired his Chaos Engine derringer. It was a one shot weapon and its effects were completely unpredictable. But Mr. Terrific was gone and it was probably a permanent condition.<p>

* * *

><p>J'onn Jonzz got word that Phobia and Houngan were out of surgery. Their prognosis was guarded but cautiously favorable. Police officers had arrived to guard the fallen Legionnaires. J'onn heard the reports of Blockbuster's rampage over their radios.<p>

And through them he'd learned Troia was singlehandedly standing in the brute's way. J'onn had his doubts regarding this as he headed off to join her. Blockbuster had killed Dove while he was dating Troia. He wanted to be there to insure she wouldn't make a mistake with permanent consequences that she would regret for the rest of her life. After all, she already had once before under similar circumstances.

* * *

><p>Sand had witnessed the teleporter effect that brought Black Canary's team to the scene. He'd also observed them as they dispersed to assist fellow JLers. Sand decided to keep Power Ring distracted while Black Canary made her approach.<p>

"How exactly did the Power Ring Corps choose you?" Sand inquired, "Is it based on an ugliness contest? Because I could see how you'd win that way."

"Funny," Power Ring said drolly.

Black Canary released her sonic cry at that point. Power Ring clasped at his ears in a desperate effort to repel the sound. The construct holding Sand shattered and dropped Sand onto the ground. As Canary caught her breath Sand made his move.

Sand reverted to his silicone self and rode a crest of dirt to Power Ring's location. Swamping the interdimensional criminal in a wave of dirt and concrete, Sand rode the wave down as a chasm opened underneath and Power Ring and Sand were swallowed up in it.

A tremor began to affect the area. Black Canary looked around, "Sand?"

A green boring machine erupted out of the ground. It vanished and Power Ring rose out of its path. He immediately clamped Canary's mouth and nose shut. It left her hands and feet free so she could struggle as she labored to try and breathe again.

Sand poured out of the ground and reassembled and Power Ring halted him, "Do it and she dies. I guarantee it."

"Let her go," Sand growled.

"That's up to you, Sand," Power Ring enjoyed a nasty chuckle, "You go away and don't come back and I'll let her breathe. But I'll hold on to her and if I get the slightest hint you're around and I will kill her very slowly and you'll hear every one of her screams."

"It won't come to that," Sand promised as he sank into the ground.

Power Ring released Dinah's nose but kept her mouth clamped shut. Restraints formed on her wrists and ankles and she was stretched out on a cross. But Power Ring stopped short of lifting her into the air to slowly asphyxiate.

Power Ring hovered nearby, "When I get through, you'll be begging me for the privilege to scream."

* * *

><p>Dr. Mid-Nite was getting thrashed by Superwoman and it didn't take him long to realize she was merely toying with him. He'd already used the last of his blackout bombs and unleashed every technique that Wildcat had taught him but it was to no avail. Superwoman's sense of movement bordered on precognition even when she was blinded.<p>

He still had one last cryo bomb but he was holding that in reserve in case Goldilocks should get uppity again. Mid-Nite wasn't proud and had tried retreating but Goldilocks had manhandled him with her hair and thrown him back into his fray with Superwoman. But he'd spotted his potential salvation.

The Atom was coming up behind Superwoman as she stood gloating beside Goldilocks. Atom tackled Superwoman and while he had the element of surprise he wrested her arms behind her back and cuffed her with titanium shackles. Goldilocks responded by snatching up Dr. Mid-Nite.

She noticed that the Atom had seemed to vanish. She put a follicular noose around Dr. Mid-Nite's neck and hefted him into the air, "Come out or your friend dies!"

Atom suddenly grew to his normal stature and drove a knee into her stomach. As she folded over he punched her in the jaw. Dr. Mid-Nite was unceremoniously dropped.

Goldilocks sat on her rump looking dejected as she started to sniffle, "It isn't fair! If Sir Justin were here, he'd defend my honor."

"Frankly I don't think you have any," Dr. Mid-Nite muttered.

Atom waved him off, "Justin would probably bend you over his knee and spank you."

"Really?" she perked up.

"Forget I mentioned it," Atom begged.

"No, tell me more about how Sir Justin would spank me," Goldilocks demanded.

Atom cast a pleading glance Dr. Mid-Nite's direction.

"You brought it up," Dr. Mid-Nite wanted no part of it.

Superwoman snapped her cuffs and got to her feet, "Now you both die."

Atom and Dr. Mid-Nite readied themselves for the inevitable conflict. Meanwhile, unnoticed by either man, Goldilocks was strangely pensive.

* * *

><p>Elongated Man wrapped himself around Ultraman's head and cut off his oxygen supply. He moved away from the rogue interdimensional Kryptonian's eyes as Ultraman's heat vision flared to life. Aztek arrived and began hammering away at Ultraman's gut. A shot to his diaphragm caused him to exhale the last of his air. Sucking in, he got a mouth and nose full of Elongated Man.<p>

Seemingly more vulnerable than either Superman or Supergirl, he quickly passed out. Elongated Man unraveled himself and shook Aztek's hand, "Thanks. But now I have to get to Alyssa."

"Go," Aztek urged him, "I shall carry on here."

* * *

><p>The Ray came in at Warp nearing the speed of light. He slowed his approach so that he could fire off staccato solar bursts. The barrage quickly overwhelmed Warp and Ray came to land beside him. He briefly considered frying him to a crisp but settled for unloading a nasty sunburn instead. Looking around he finally noticed Guy Gardner's occasional scream punctuate the air. Ray decided to find out why despite the fact that it was Guy.<p>

* * *

><p>Guy had been reduced to a babbling, sniveling idiot who only communicated through the occasional scream. But they were coming far too infrequently for Hector Hammond's tastes. A green stunner arrow flew towards Hammond but stopped short and floated in midair.<p>

_Really Green Arrow, did you think I was caught unawares?_ Hammond asked through telepathic means.

"You never know until you try," Green Arrow said irritably.

_Indeed,_ Hammond sent the arrow back at the archer and this time it found its mark.

Green Arrow groaned after convulsing on the ground. Hammond mentally sighed, _Really, such dramatization. You readily endured such a blow to persuade Wildcat to abandon his recklessness in the Meta-Human Brawl. So what is an electrical arrow between friends, eh?_

The back of Hammonds chair suddenly melted and the mentalist was sloughed off onto the ground where his paralyzed body lay helpless, _No! I will not be so ingloriously abused._

"Stow it," Ray said as he checked on Green Arrow.

"`mm fine," Green Arrow managed, "Check on Guy."

"Do I have to?" Ray protested.

_You fools cannot harm me,_ Hammond boasted.

"No, but I sure as hell can," Guy said as he got back onto his feet.

_I bested you before, Green Lantern. I shall easily do so again,_ Hammond warned.

"I ain't a Green Lantern no more and you just helped me conquer my fears, bunky. So hold on for a ride," Guy threatened.

Guy bathed Hammond in the Yellow Light of Fear. Hammond's mental shrieks were hideous. Green Arrow got to his feet.

"Lay off, Gardner!" he shouted.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Guy growled, "This ain't nuthin' in comparison."

Ray tried bathing Guy's ring in yellow sunlight. Guy snorted, "This ain't a green ring, ya chump."

Green Arrow interposed himself between Guy and Hammond, "How's this _green_ costume grab you?"

"I was done anyway," Guy said dismissively.

"That had better not be permanent," Green Arrow warned.

"Or what?" Guy retorted, "You'll revoke my bus pass?"

"Anyone else notice that it's gotten really quiet?" Ray suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, so?" Guy asked derisively.

A fifty caliber bullet suddenly slammed into Guy's chest and threw him several feet back. The rifle report sounded as Green Arrow surged ahead to help Guy. Ray looked around trying to spot the shooter. A second bullet struck him in the chest and he also flew back and lay still.

* * *

><p>From his perch, Mad Dog surveyed the area as Annalea and Syonide approached on foot. And fortuitously for them, the OMACs began to arrive. Mad Dog gloated over the fact the Injustice League had already chalked up two kills while the Legion of Doom was barely still standing.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

243

An auspicious gathering was occurring at Stonehenge. Tawky Tawny had gathered magic users from across space-time. He quickly outlaid the developments at the Rock of Eternity. Then he waited for the comments and questions to begin.

Etrigan the Demon didn't even bother to disguise his disgust as he teleported away. Likewise Zauriel of the Angelic Host also declined to assist. Zauriel had fallen from Heaven over his love of a mortal woman and was on Earth to redeem himself...or _her_self. The Source had transformed Zauriel into a woman in order to give the angel perspective on love and the dangers inherent in relationships.

Zauriel's great love had rejected her. But Zatanna had enlisted Circe's aid and introduced Zauriel to a lovely nymph. So, Zauriel had given her heart to the Greek demigoddess and now they were one heart.

But as such, Zauriel was less inclined to stray far from her love. And the Rock of Eternity was composed of two conical pieces of Heaven and Hell fused together and existing between the two realms in a perfect vantage point over Earth Prime. Earth Prime was so named because all of the alternate universes and Earths hubbed around Earth Prime.

Earth 2 had been the world the Justice Guild had protected. Earth 3 was where the Crime Syndicate hailed from. Superwoman, Ultraman, and Power Ring had travelled to Earth Prime at Lex Luthor's behest. But they still had compatriots there such as Owlman, the Streak, and Deathstorm. Earth 4 had been ruled by the Justice Lords. One of the concerns of Legionnaires occupying the Rock of Eternity was that they could contact various worlds in the multiverse and bring them to the Rock and then to Earth Prime.

* * *

><p>So Tawky Tawny watched as the remaining mystics separated into two distinct groups. One was composed of traditional allies of Shazam and the Marvel Family. The others were independents known to the Council of Magic for various reasons.<p>

Of the Marvel allies, Kid Eternity, Ibis the Invincible, and Thunder were already impatient in their desire to transport to Shazam's aid. John Constantine spoke on behalf of the others, "It took more than Sivana and Mr. Mind to best Shazam. What aren't you telling us?"

"I have no idea if Mr. Mind has confederates but I think it's unlikely he would succeed on his own," Tawky Tawny admitted.

"Well, we're all in. Even Pandora," Constantine divulged.

"Then we need a transportation spell," Tawky Tawny suggested.

"If you could have your Marvel lady step over here we'll get underway," Constantine requested.

"The name's Thunder," she grated as she followed Constantine.

"Fine," Constantine shrugged the information aside, "Stand in the middle of the circle. Your powers are anchored on the Rock of Eternity so we'll use you as our guidepost."

"Would now be a bad time to mention that I'm from the year 9000?" Thunder inquired, "Of course, I've been stuck in the 31st Century and helping out the Legion of Super Heroes ever since they sent Supergirl back to this time."

"Less talking and more standing in the center of the circle," Constantine grated.

"Fine," Thunder huffed, "Is this going to hurt?"

"Do you want it to?" Constantine asked snarkily.

"No," Thunder protested.

"Then it won't," Constantine assured her.

* * *

><p>The group appeared on the shelf that Shazam's perch sat upon. As they had feared, the assembled mages found Shazam surrounded by a host of Mr. Mind's confederates. Mr. Mind sat atop Shazam's seat and alerted Felix Faust to their newfound intruders. As Faust gathered his forces, Mr. Mind went back to his examination of the multiverse.<p>

"It seems we're being confronted by some kind of 'Justice League Dark'," Faust sneered, "Which is fitting to face our Shadow Pact."

"None of you has fared well against us individually," Constantine elected himself spokesperson as he lit a cigarette, "So which of you wankers wants to piss off and call it a day?"

"There is always strength in numbers, as you yourself apparently realize, you peasant 'occult detective'. Flee before us or face my personal wrath," Faust declared.

"Fine," Constantine suddenly cast a spell upon Faust and the enemy sorcerer's skin transformed into diamond and he stood immobilized.

"Attack!" Lorelei, Queen of the Fae, ordered the Shadow Pact and they broke apart to deal with the newly dubbed Justice League Dark.

* * *

><p>"So, it's Frederic Vaux. Who let you out of Limbo?" Constantine took a drag off his cigarette.<p>

"Thank Mr. Mind and Faust for that," Vaux said, "And I go by Soul Thief these days."

"I don't give a shit what you call yourself," Constantine flicked his cigarette away, "You were a bastard before and now you're just a wretched little ass who I will enjoy feeding his entrails to a shadow demon."

"Look" Soul Thief was growing impatient, "my quarrel is with the Justice Society. Stay out of my way and we'll be fine."

"Get used to disappointment," Constantine scoffed, "The JSA doesn't exist anymore. They were absorbed by the Justice League Unlimited."

"Then I'll deal with this 'Justice League' too," Soul Thief vowed.

"First you have to get through us," Constantine warned him. He pulled another cigarette out of his coat pocket.

"How about a light?" Soul Thief asked as he unleashed a literal storm made of hellfire.

* * *

><p>"I had it on good authority that Dr. Fate and the Justice Society had sealed you and your servants away on Grimmworld," Madame Xanadu.<p>

"And I had it on authority you had reverted to being a simple fortune teller," Lorelei laughed scornfully, "I was attended to by my Fae servants and you walked amongst mortals. Tell me, do they ever suspect your true nature?"

"Not since Camelot," Xanadu replied, "Of course, changing addresses every five to ten years helps."

"That is a flicker to us immortals," Lorelei commented, "Tell me, what have your precious Tarot cards foretold for this day?"

"A great struggle will arise in which one shall fall so that others shall be victorious," Xanadu related her reading.

"Then you won't mind if I insure you're the one to fall?" Lorelei asked sweetly.

"It would be a mistake," Xanadu warned.

"Let me worry about that," Lorelei retorted, "Call it magisterial authority."

Then Lorelei unleashed hell upon Madame Xanadu.

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking, ghost?" Oom the Mighty asked Deadman.<p>

"Deadman" had been the stage name of circus acrobat Boston Brand. Finding himself assassinated during a performance, the Hindu goddess Rama Kushna took Brand aside and bequeathed him the ability to possess the living. Under her direction he sought justice for the weak and oppressed across the globe. He was also used to being invisible to most mortals.

"You can see me?" Deadman asked.

"And hear you as well," Oom chuckled, "But I am not of your world. Science and magic are interchangeable on my world. So much so they are indistinguishable from one another."

"Where did they dig you up from?" Deadman inquired.

"I was imprisoned on the dark side of your Moon," Oom revealed, "But I am liberated now and shall have my vengeance upon the planet Earth."

Deadman surged towards Oom and bounced off of his body. Oom laughed, "I cannot be possessed, little ghost. But I can do this..."

Oom reached down and took hold of Deadman. Eldritch energy enhanced by technology rippled off of Oom's gauntlets and wracked Deadman until only a skeleton wearing the sagging stage costume remained. Oom cast Deadman aside.

"Hopefully your companions are hardier," Oom said as he stomped off.

* * *

><p>"And who are you supposed to be?" Vac Shade, better known as Shade the Changing Man, asked the dwarfish character confronting him.<p>

"I am no one but I am also chief servant of Her Majesty, Lorelei Queen of Greater and Lesser Faery," he answered.

"I'm not up on all of Earth's legends but I'm pretty sure you're a myth," Shade retorted.

"We are of Grimmworld," Rumplestilskin replied.

"Sounds tedious," Shade remarked.

"And who are you, dullard?" Rumplestilskin asked, "I must have your name before I kill you."

"Then I won't tell you," Shade quipped.

"Actually, it's more of a suggestion than a hard and fast rule," Rumplestilskin admitted, "Eventually I'll torture your name out of you and you'll surrender it so that I may give you death's sweet embrace."

"Do you always talk this much?" Shade wondered.

Rumplestilskin conjured several magical daggers and hurled them at the Changing Man's heart. They passed through him and Rumplestilskin realized that all was not as it appeared. Shade suddenly blasted his foe from behind.

The dwarf clambered to his feet, "So you skew reality. So much the better. I was afraid there would be no sport to your death. I stand corrected."

"You really should shut up," Shade reappeared as he came at Rumplestilskin from the dwarf's right side.

Rumplestilskin unleashed all of his magical might at Shade. His M-Vest that granted him is reality bending powers shorted out and then the full mystical barrage hammered away at Shade until he passed out.

Rumplestilskin summoned one of the daggers he'd thrown earlier, "It seems your hide will adorn my mantle after all."

* * *

><p>"It seems we are both creatures of myth," Andrew Bennet said to his opponent.<p>

"You are infected by a bloodsucking demon and I am a goddess," Gudra said haughtily.

"You're a _demi_goddess, Valkyrie," Bennet scoffed, "And there are few vampires on Earth as powerful or old as I am. Besides, I highly doubt Odin put his stamp of approval on this little venture of yours."

"No, damn you. Odin cast me out of Asgard after the so-called Eternal War with Darkseid's New Gods," Gudra snarled, "Now I ply my trade as a shield maiden to those that can afford my price."

"A mercenary Valkyrie?" Bennet laughed, "Now I truly have heard everything."

"The Valkyrie have become nothing!" Gudra angrily declared, "They are little more than scullions since Odin abandoned Midgard and we no longer had to choose from the slain."

"You're too proud for your own good," Bennet decided, "It will be a privilege to teach you some humility."

Gudra planted her spear in the ground and drew her long sword. Charging Bennet she was astonished at his speed as he feinted left and then clotheslined her. The Norse maiden landed on her backside but rolled head over end to land on her feet. Slashing out with her sword, Gudra drove Bennet back.

Gudra forced Bennet back to the very edge of Shazam's perch. Below him stretched a direct descent to Hell. Gudra let off some of the pressure.

"Yield and I shan't cast you back in the Pit," Gudra offered.

"You really need to learn how to negotiate," Bennet commented.

He leapt high in the air and fell atop Gudra. He bared his fangs, "I've never drank of a goddess before."

Gudra had dropped her sword but she was far from helpless. Bennet's weight crushed her shield against her chest but her right hand was still free. Liberating her dagger from her belt, she staked Bennet in the heart with it.

Bennet coughed and then he hawked up blood. Gudra used her shield arm to shove Bennet off of her. She pulled her dagger free and sheathed it. Then she scooped up her sword and did the same with it.

"Never fear, I know you can swiftly heal from that wound," Gudra spoke in a neutral tone, "But I do have the means to dispatch you. Given your status amongst vampires when your sires die, and then their sires expire as well, the vamparic population upon Midgard should be decimated."

Bennet realized she was speaking the truth as he watched the Norse maiden pull her spear out of the ground. He hefted it over her shoulder and balanced its weight as she took aim. And Bennet instinctively knew Gudra would take his head from his shoulders after staking him with the spear. And then he would truly be dead after all these long centuries in the night.

* * *

><p>Jay Young studied the stranger dressed in Egyptian priestly garb, or at least circa 450 BCE. Young had chosen the nom de guerre "Mindwarp" because his physical body was helpless. But when he astrally projected his consciousness he gained a whole host of psychokinetic abilities as well as those derived from magical sources.<p>

But while his astral projection roamed, his physical body lay still and unprotected. Mindwarp didn't know anything about Master Summoner but he wondered how threatening could he really be? So he sat down in the Lotus position and let his spirit fly.

Master Summoner broke into a beaming smile, "Excellent. Spirit, attend me."

Despite his best efforts, Mindwarp snapped to and reported for Master Summoner's service. He felt like Jakeem Thunder's Thunderbolt. He had to wonder just who the hell was this guy?

* * *

><p>"Do not tempt me into ending your existence, William Jensen," Pandora warned.<p>

"Now, now, Pandora. I know all about you. About how you wandered from the tried and true path and came upon a golden skull. Your curiosity caused you to open the skull and released evil upon the world. The Council of Magic punished you by making you immortal and inflicting those burning scars across your face. You've toiled for millennia to rectify your wrong yet evil only grows while your efforts are vainly wasted," Jensen recited, "But few know that you reshaped the very reality we dwell in through that act. What had been a universe became a multiverse and anchored this Earth as the cog all others centered upon. But even fewer than that realize that this reality is collapsing."

"You're lying," Pandora hissed.

"Mr. Mind has used his time atop Shazam's perch to gaze out upon the multiverse," Jensen explained, "He said Lex Luthor had charted out thousands of parallel universes. Now there are only fifty-two."

"You're lying," Pandora refused to believe it.

"And you're getting redundant," Jensen warned her, "The remaining fifty-two are all under various states of siege from Darkseid and the forces of Apokolips. Earth Prime's treaty with New Genesis doesn't apply to the other fifty-one Earths. So the Dark Lord is using his ability to strike from outside the collected universes and has already destroyed thousands of universes. How long will it be before Darkseid's power grows beyond comprehension and he returns his attention to Earth Prime once again?"

Faster than the human eye could track, Pandora's hand pulled a pistol free and she shot Jensen between the eyes. But the bullet stopped short of penetrating his skin and he shook his head, "Did you really think I could be taken down so easily?"

"What I know of you is that Batman ended your killing spree. Your unlimited hatred for all life and especially the life of Batman drew Frederic Vaux to you whereupon he bestowed great power upon you," Pandora divulged, "But you still remain a pale shadow of your sponsor. Tell me, what did he offer you to gain your participation in this?"

"Batman's identity," Jensen said hungrily.

"You don't really think he's ever going to break his hold over you by delivering on his promise?" Pandora had to ask.

"Frankly I could care less. I'm just in it for the fun," Jensen admitted, "But your curse is immortality. So until the entire Council of Magic is slain, I can endlessly torture you."

"That will not...aaiiieee!" Pandora broke out into a scream as Jensen's enchantments enveloped her.

"Just for future reference, I never bluff," Jensen called out over Pandora's cries.

* * *

><p>"I must say, it is an esteemed honor to meet a member of the Parliament of Trees," Ramulus gushed.<p>

"Then help me stop your so-called allies," Swamp Thing requested.

"No, I don't think so," Ramulus mused as he gestured towards Swamp Thing. The elemental found his vegetative body under Ramulus' complete control. He soon realized what Ramulus' plan was.

Swamp Thing was lumbering towards Faust's inert body. Tawky Tawny intercepted him, "I know this isn't you. Try to fight it while I deal with your tormentor."

Swamp Thing swatted him aside. He then applied pressure and cracked the diamond coating covering Faust. Faust was confused at first but then he saw Ramulus' satisfied smirk.

"It seems your cause is lost, Tawky Tawny," Faust gloated.

"Not while I still live," Tawky Tawny defiantly asserted.

"Let's do something about that then," Faust began casting spell after spell.

* * *

><p>"So let me guess, I'm up against one of Lorelei's time displaced human servants and another time displaced magician from the future," Kid Eternity gathered, "That sound about right?"<p>

Both Slicer and Abra Kadabra were instantly angered by the Kid's mocking tone. Slicer transformed into a giant dog and Kadabra sniffed indignantly, "Even the Flash is less scornful of my abilities. I shall have to teach you some manners."

"What can you really do?" Kid Eternity asked, "I'm already dead. But I have a couple of playmates in mind for you two."

Frank Buck appeared from the mists of time and he began taking aim at Slicer, "This will be jolly good sport."

Harry Houdini also appeared and approached Kadabra, "I hear you're an illusionist and an escape artist. Let's test that theory shall we?"

Kid Eternity leaned up against the rock face behind the perch and suddenly wished he had popcorn.

* * *

><p>Ibis the Invincible took stock of the young woman facing him down, "And who are you, milady?"<p>

"Are you for real?" she suddenly asked.

"Ever since Prince Amentep chose me as his successor so that he could wile away the ages with his love, Princess Taia, I have been a dutiful champion in the name of justice."

"Well, Danny Khalifa, I'm Sally Barnes," she told him, "And the source of your power comes from the Ibistick which you're so tightly clutching."

"And how do you know these things?" Ibis was amazed.

"That's the tip of the veritable iceberg," Barnes warned him, **"Drop the stick"**

Ibis immediately released the Ibistick that granted him his powers. Barnes smirked at Ibis' confusion, **"Stick, fly to me."**

The stick flew into Barnes' waiting hand. She gave him a pitying look, "Look, it's simple. Queen Lorelei granted me a power set called the Voice of Lorelei. You just watched it in action. But with it I can also bend reality to suit my whim."

"Shouldn't it Lorelei's whim?" Ibis asked.

Barnes' held a finger to her lips, "Shh. If you don't tell her I won't"

Ibis was amazed that this woman was flirting with him after disarming him, "So what happens next?"

The Ibistick was suddenly covered in mystical energy in the shape of a scimitar. Barnes' looked gleeful, "This looks promising. I really hate to do this, Danny. You're the first attractive human male I've seen since 1944. But hey, them's the breaks."

* * *

><p>"Another Marvel," Captain Nazi sneered, "Haven't they run out of them yet? What does Shazam do, breed you mongrels like pigs behind the throne?"<p>

Thunder's cheeks flushed, "I don't quite know who this 'Shazam' is but even in my time that's an insult."

"Perhaps the pig has half a brain after all," Captain Nazi laughed, "And you look to be such a nice fertile Aryan specimen."

"Down boy," Thunder instructed, "I'm not getting fertile with anyone in this century."

"Enough talk," King Kull growled, "Let's just kill her."

"Spoken like a man after my own heart," Captain Nazi commented, "Farewell, _liebchen_. May your death come swiftly. For your sake."

"You're just a turd in any era," Thunder decided.

"I take it all back," Captain Nazi grated.

King Kull came at Thunder swinging his club like a baseball bat. Thunder lifted into the air and flipped over Kull. She punched the back of his head and sent him stumbling further along. Landing on her feet, she clocked Captain Nazi with a right cross.

"I can't believe the Big Guy told such horrific stories about you two," Thunder said out of exasperation.

"Don't disparage your betters, girl," Captain Nazi advised as he got back onto his feet.

"Why?" Thunder was confused, "I haven't met one here yet. I..._uh_!"

King Kull connected that time and knocked Thunder off of her feet. Captain Nazi chuckled, "It seems you have more confidence than experience."

He grabbed Thunder's tunic with one hand and pummeled her face with the other. In between blows, she drove her knees into his testicles. Captain Nazi dropped her and fell to his hands and knees.

"I guess the Master Race's balls aren't so tough after all," Thunder snickered, "Ask me to describe the Khunds to you if you want to hear about a _real_ warrior race."

Thunder spun and caught Kull's club in mid-swing, "Ah, ah, sneaking up on people is naughty."

She smashed her fist into Kull's nose. While the subhuman staggered, she broke the club over her knee. Captain Nazi let a bark of laughter loose.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Nazi warned her.

"Why?" she was confused.

"He loves his clubs," Nazi informed her.

Kull went berserk. His fists were flying but Thunder was able to block the majority of the blows. But Captain Nazi came up from behind and locked her into a full nelson. Kull beat her into unconsciousness.

Captain Nazi dropped her and she sprawled across the ground, "I suppose we should be able to find a means of killing her here. After all, it's the source of her powers."


	25. Chapter 25

244

Mordru and Wotan were tearing their way through New York City. Mordru had apparated amidst Manhattan's traffic alongside the East River. He'd subsequently battered his way through to the United Nations compound. The facility was now a pile of rubble.

Most of the UN diplomatic missions had evacuated when it became apparent that Mordru was headed their way. The agency staffers however had remained behind and hoped beyond hope that the predictions of catastrophe were overblown. They'd died knowing they'd chosen poorly.

Wotan had plowed through Brooklyn until he'd reached the Hall of Justice. The JLU staffers got most of their personnel teleported to the orbiting Watchtower. The International Security Agency was sharing the facility until the JLU could manage to rebuild.

At this point, that seemed further away than ever. The Hall no longer existed and a crater sat in its place. The UN had already balked at the cost of rebuilding the facility after its destruction at the hands of the Almeracians under Kalea-El's command. The prospects of another Hall of Justice being built this soon after the loss of a barely opened facility seemed dismal.

But the two mages weren't unopposed. The NYPD was out in force, evacuating those that they could and putting up static defenses to slow the sorcerers down. They had increasing experience in such events thanks to the Atlanteans and the aforementioned Almeracians recent invasions.

But they had help in the form of the Teen Titans. The Titans had split their team in half and were engaging both seemingly unstoppable foes. Protector led the Manhattan team. With him were Red Arrow, Bunker, Skitter, and Kid Flash. Wonder Girl commanded the Brooklyn team and she stood alongside Raven, Beast Boy, Solstice, and Flamebird.

Mordru cast a barrier spell and was moving through the city once again. His mystical barrier pushed anything not fixed and stationary out of his way. This included the NYPD's weapons fire.

Bunker created a pillbox around Protector's team and Mordru's spell wall passed over them. Now they were inside the sorcerer's inner defenses.

* * *

><p>Wonder Girl, Raven, and Solstice concentrated on slowing Wotan down. Wotan chuckled at the thought, "It will be a welcome opportunity to deal with little godlings such as yourselves."<p>

He then attacked them.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy and Flamebird assisted the evacuation efforts. They were able to get to people the police and emergency responders couldn't clear a way to. Police Lieutenant Dan Jurgens gathered the two Titans.<p>

"We've got radio chatter that something called the 'World Army' is on its way to reinforce us. We've been ordered to hold until they arrive and then we're pulling out," Jurgens shared.

"Then we have to move faster," Flamebird said confidently.

"Yes, we do because World Army units are already moving through Manhattan and the Boroughs. Where the hell they came from is a mystery but they'll be here inside of ten minutes."

"Then I stand by what I already said," Flamebird firmly asserted.

* * *

><p>Mordru was annoyed by the Teen Titans' harassment. Their participation hadn't been part of his deal with the White Rabbit as she negotiated her price for his release. He was to play kingmaker and erect Vandal Savage as lord and master of this world. A mere placeholder in Mordru's name.<p>

The Titans swiftly realized that their efforts were barely distracting Mordru but their only hope was to slow him down long enough for the JLU to respond.

* * *

><p>Wotan had been surprised by the ferocity of the Titans' attack. Wonder Girl could block and disrupt nearly any spell with her cursed bracelets. Raven vanished in a puff of smoke every time he tried to focus on her. And Solstice's energy bursts actually hurt.<p>

Wotan was tired of waiting for the World Army to arrive and pretend to drive him away. The godlings had seriously annoyed him and had to be dealt with. That's when a third party hired by CONTROL arrived to intervene.

Deathstroke's Titans team had been hired by Vandal Savage to clear any costumed obstacles out of the World Army's path. By extension that meant they would also sweep them out of Mordru and Wotan's way. His eight person group split in half just as the Teen Titans had before them.

Ravager led the Brooklyn team. She opted to confront Wonder Girl personally. Tattooed Man manifested his tattoos as living creations and sent them after Raven. Sword in Waiting dealt with Solstice. Meanwhile, Cinder drew out the remaining Teen Titans by attacking the NYPD with her pyrokinetic powers.

Deathstroke led Arsenal, Cheshire, and Gunslinger against the Manhattan group of Teen Titans. Arsenal was a volatile element in this engagement in Deathstroke's opinion. As Speedy, Roy Harper had been a founding member of the Teen Titans. But as Arsenal he was facing them in combat, potentially mortal combat.

Gunslinger was another variable. Gotham Police Detective Patricia Trayce had been on the run for some time when Slade Wilson approached her. Trayce had been implicated in several vigilante killings of high level mafia figures. With Barbara Gordon, Renee Montoya, and Harvey Bullock closing in on one side and the Batman on her heels as well, Trayce had left Gotham.

She then traveled the world engaging in single person assaults on criminal organizations. Slade Wilson had rescued her from certain death on one such occasion. That was when she learned he was infamously known as Deathstroke the Terminator. Slade had offered to take Trayce in and train her. The opportunity seemed too good to be true. And the attraction between them was palpable and had driven them between the sheets, or whatever was handy, in dozens of countries under various contracts.

Ravager had been a potential complication. Rose Wilson was Slade's long abandoned daughter. But they'd been reunited when Deathstroke began to hear tales of a young woman with gifts mirroring his own. The criminal organization known as HIVE had recruited Rose. Then they had garbed her in the same Ravager uniform that they'd given Slade's son, Grant.

Grant had died in HIVE's service. Deathstroke decided if Rose really was his daughter, she wouldn't die by HIVE's hands. He pulled her out of HIVE's clutches and together they toppled HIVE's empire and slain their queen. Rose was so pleased to finally know who her father was she willingly abandoned all other connection in the world to be with him and serve as his protégé.

* * *

><p>Cheshire was the first to select a target. She chose Kid Flash because she had a history with the Flash. She found it delectable that she could be the instrument that eliminated his cousin.<p>

* * *

><p>Gunslinger chose to deal with Skitter. Her weapon of choice was a .50 caliber Barrett sniper rifle. It had a range that was over mile in distance. Although Skitter was mobile and airborne, Gunslinger felt confident she would hit her target.<p>

* * *

><p>Arsenal chose to confront Red Arrow. Both were protégés of Green Arrow. One a current and the other a former. Arsenal had completed his transformation from being Green Arrow's "Speedy" by casting aside his bow and taking up the crossbow instead.<p>

Arsenal was still feeling slighted by Green Arrow passing over Speedy to lay the mantle of "Red Arrow" upon Mia Deardon. He was revolted that she was a former prostitute and had contracted HIV. Roy Harper had dealt with drug addiction and had had paired with Protector when they decided to clean up and attack the drug cartels. In fact, it had been Arsenal that arranged for Protector's inclusion in the Teen Titans.

But Arsenal put himself beyond all of that. Red Arrow had the curse of HIV. She could develop AIDS from it. So therefore he would put her down before she languished from a slow death.

* * *

><p>Deathstroke knocked Bunker out before the Titan even knew the mercenary was there. Now he got to face Protector, "Give up while you still have the chance. I beat Nightwing when he was still Robin. I defeated all of the original Teen Titans. All of them left except for Beast Boy. Speedy became my Arsenal. You're already beaten. You just haven't acknowledged it yet."<p>

"We'll never back down," Protector vowed.

"The World Army is on its way here," Deathstroke informed Protector, "They are equipped to deal with Mordru and Wotan. So you can all leave New York willingly or I'll hand your collective asses over to them when they get here."

"No deal, Slade," Protector stood firm.

"You're funeral then," Deathstroke said amiably.

* * *

><p>Ravager opened her assault with a .44 caliber Desert Eagle auto mag pistol. The round was arguably among the most powerful in the world. Wonder Girl intercepted and swatted aside every round. Then she witnessed Ravager exchange clips in a matter of seconds. Added to her surprising strength and stability for a teenaged woman with such a slight frame, Cassie Sandsmark didn't know whether or not to be afraid or impressed.<p>

Wonder Girl was further amazed as Ravager leapt at her as she hovered in mid-air. Ravager used her twin swords to drive Cassie to the ground. Wonder Girl utilized her bracelets to block the staggeringly swift sword strokes. She almost peed her pants when Ravager broke through her defenses and sliced Cassie's cheek.

Wonder Girl broke free and headed into the air again, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ravager," she answered, "But maybe you'd get a better grasp of who I am if you knew who my father was."

"No, I probably won't," Cassie pooh pahhed the idea.

"Why not?" Ravager taunted, "After all your father was a god. Zeus made it with Dr. Sandsmark and divine seed always hits the mark so you were conceived."

Cassie's eyes narrowed, "And how would you know that?"

"Because, like you, I take after my father," Ravager boasted.

"Does he only have one eye too?" Wonder Girl scornfully asked.

"Yes," Ravager said confidently, "I sacrificed my eye to prove my willingness to follow my father's orders and prove my loyalty once and for all."

Wonder Girl had a very bad feeling about this, "Your last name wouldn't be Wilson would it?"

"Yes, it is," Ravager brightened, "I'm Rose and my father is Slade Wilson but you know him better as Deathstroke."

"Oh hell," Cassie decided that this had officially become a very bad day.

* * *

><p>Solstice couldn't draw a bead on Sword in Waiting. The Vietnamese mercenary possessed enhanced reflexes and speed. Solstice grudgingly accepted the fact that if she were on the ground he would easily slice and dice her before she saw him coming. So she stayed airborne.<p>

Sword in Waiting tired of Solstice's game. He threw one sword after another at her. It had the affect of driving back to the ground but now he was disarmed. Solstice smugly thought she'd simply finish him off.

Sword in Waiting dove towards his blades as they both lay before her. He was up and on one knee when he thrust his blade through her abdomen. Solstice coughed and then coughed. She spat up blood and then began convulsing.

Sword in Waiting let her fall down and then pulled his sword out of her. He gave her a pitying look, "You really should have let me simply kill you. The neurotoxin secreted by my blades guarantees a slow agonizing death. But I shall stand over you and if you manage to beg me to kill you, I shall oblige."

* * *

><p>The Tattooed Man watched with glee as his manifestations mauled Raven. What he was unaware of was that her empathic senses caused to share Solstice and Beast Boy's pain. She could heal them if she could reach them but the accursed pack of living tattoos hounded every time she tried to teleport. Whenever she reappeared so did they.<p>

Tattooed Man decided it was time to end the fun. The dragon that covered his entire back peeled off and then inflated into reality. It smelled Raven and roared. Taking flight the dragon circled a few times before roaring again and diving. Tattooed Man's other manifestations scampered away from Raven as the dragon belched fire at her.

* * *

><p>Cinder had routed the NYPD and torched two city blocks with her pyrokinetic abilities. Beast Boy had already been badly burned trying to stop her. Cinder had lost track of the fallen Titan so Flamebird was able to get to him and drag him out of sight.<p>

Bette Kane knew she had to face Cinder alone. But as Flamebird she'd faced the Atlantean hordes and survived. If an army couldn't kill her what chance did one human flamethrower stand?

Flamebird left Beast Boy behind and came up on Cinder's left side. Running up to the older woman, Flamebird released a backspin kick to Cinder's face. Bette followed this up with an entire series of punches and kicks.

But suddenly a giant pillar of fire of Biblical proportions surrounded Cinder and Flamebird retreated with only minor burns. Bette knew she needed a plan but that was Jason's are not hers. Bitterly Flamebird thought that at least if she died here today she wouldn't have to watch Protector and Red Arrow's romance blossom further. It really was revolting.

* * *

><p>Cheshire kept dodging Kid Flash and Bart Allen was getting irritated. Kid Flash had begun his hero career under the name "Impulse" and the name was apropos. Kid Flash was nothing if not impulsive.<p>

That impatience and underestimation of his opponent made it possible for Cheshire to leap upon his shoulders. Reaching down, she raked his arms with her sharpened fingernails. Seeing she'd drawn blood, she dug in even deeper.

Kid Flash came to an abrupt halt and threw Cheshire off. She landed on her feet and watched Kid Flash with some amusement. However, Bart was in a foul mood.

"Are you nuts?" Kid Flash demanded to know, "Who freakin' does that?"

Cheshire wore a sultry smile as she shrugged, "A mother does what she has to in order to feed her child. Now, with your overcharged metabolism I'd guess I have about five minutes to kiss it and make it better. Play nice and I'll kiss other things too."

Kid Flash was utterly speechless. Cheshire shook her head, "No? Too bad I would have made your first and last time memorable. For me at least."

Kid Flash's stomach cramped suddenly and his vision blurred as he got woozy. Cheshire noticed it, "You poor dear. My estimate was way off. It's good thing you refused my offer. I hate it when a partner dies before I climax."

"Are you completely crazy?" Kid Flash could barely stand.

"No," Cheshire smirked, "I'm just breathing. Which is something you're going to stop doing any second now."

* * *

><p>Gunslinger cursed as Skitter evaded another shot. She knew Skitter's compound eyes when she was in insect form gave her near wraparound vision. But Gunslinger had another recourse.<p>

Exiting the stage, Gunslinger stole a motorcycle parked along the street and proceeded to the Empire State Building. Going to the upper observation deck she gauged Skitter's flight path. She was making regular circuits so Gunslinger chose which bars to slip her rifle barrel through.

Gunslinger slowed her breathing and patiently waited for Skitter to fly right into her sights. She only had to wait less than a minute. Gunslinger took the shot.

* * *

><p>Arsenal stared down Red Arrow as Mia nocked an arrow and took aim at him. Arsenal snorted in disgust, "So you're the kid Ollie replaced me with. Can't say I'm impressed. You've got a winner's past."<p>

"I may have chosen to run away but I was forced into prostitution and I managed to stay clean," Red Arrow replied, "Something you couldn't manage."

"At least I'm not a stinkin' AIDS patient," Arsenal snapped.

"Y'know, I used to want to meet you, Speedy," Red Arrow confessed, "Green Arrow had nothing but good things to say about you up until you joined the Suicide Squad."

"At least I served my country," Arsenal grated, "Something a leftist like the high and mighty Oliver Queen can't say. And it's 'Arsenal' now."

"I don't care if you call yourself Puke Face," Mia replied, "I can't say I'm impressed either."

"So what do you propose we do?" Arsenal was curious.

"You'll note I have a hunting tip on my arrow," Red Arrow warned him, "If you don't walk away I will put you down for good and Ollie will thank me."

"And leave my daughter an orphan?" Arsenal asked.

Red Arrow hesitated over Lian's fate. Arsenal fired his crossbow while she was distracted.

* * *

><p>Bunker came to and found Deathstroke toying with Protector. Of course, that meant he was kicking the ever loving stuffing out of Jason. Bunker erected a wall between the combatants<p>

Deathstroke spun and fired a blast with his staff. Bunker barely had time to build a shield. Deathstroke twisted the emitter end of his staff and then lobbed it over Bunker's fortification. The staff's power cell detonated from an overload as it hit the ground. The blast broke Bunker's concentration and threw him off of his feet.

Bunker groggily got to his hands and knees when he noticed Deathstroke's boots standing nearby. He wearily looked up to see Deathstroke aiming a pistol at his head. Then he witnessed a muzzle flash. Bunker collapsed lifelessly on the ground.

"Nooo!" Protector raged.

"Take a look around," Deathstroke advised, "Your Titans are already beaten if they're even alive. Join my Titans and live a life rich with adventure and material rewards. You'll actually change the course of history as governments fall and others are propped up."

Protector spotted Arsenal looming over Mia. A crossbow bolt stuck out of her chest. He focused solely on Deathstroke.

"You bastards," Protector was physically shaking, "I'll see you all dead if it's the last thing I ever do."

Deathstroke put two rounds in his chest, "Can't have that. Can we?"

* * *

><p>The World Army arrived as the panic stricken citizens took hope at the sight of mechanized infantry and air support arriving. Amphibious landings took place at the docks. And the World Army's units immediately engaged Mordru and Wotan.<p>

At first the battle seemed even but it quickly became apparent that it was decidedly lopsided in the World Army's favor. Wotan and Mordru were eventually forced to signal for a parlay. In Brooklyn, General Sovok represented CONTROL. But in Manhattan, CONTROL spoke for himself.

"Excellent work," Savage congratulated Mordru, "It was completely believable."

"The world is yours, Vandal Savage," Mordru assured CONTROL, "But just remember you sit upon the throne in my name and I shall return some day."

"We'll see who arrives first, you or Darkseid," Savage mused.

"You'd best pray it is me," Mordru counseled him, "Darkseid has chosen Lex Luthor as his satrap. I have placed my faith in you. There can only be one."

"So the movies say," Savage jested.

Mordru gave him a scathing look, "Hold this world and your future will be assured."

"It already is," Savage boasted.

Mordru gave him a withering smile before disappearing in a miasma of light.

* * *

><p>Savage summoned his spokespeople, "Gather the network and other media press corps. I have an announcement to make."<p>

The press fell in place like rabid dogs. Savage was pleased to see this. It would make swallowing his pronouncement much easier if the news outlets sold it for him.

"Citizens of the world, I am Vandal Savage. I am Supreme Commander of the United Nations World Army. This army was banded together and forged for exactly threats like these," Savage explained, "I am here to make an announcement in the wake of the activation of the World Army. From this point on, all national militaries and police forces will answer to the offices of the World Army. We will dictate policy and hand out assignments."

Seeing the stunned look on the press corps' faces, Savage eased off a little, "From this day forth you will be protected. You will be safe. What else could you ask for?"

And then CONTROL allowed himself a victorious smile.


	26. Chapter 26

245

ARGUS retained a private facility in the US Virgin Islands that was cleared off the books. Purchased by a CADMUS account in Max Lord's Innovative Concepts Foundation's name, the base had gone black when CADMUS' assets were transferred to ARGUS. ARGUS, in turn, had handed over the property to Checkmate.

Still listed as an erroneous Innovative Concepts purchase, Checkmate wholly owned and operated a base on the Great Hans Lollik Island. Great Hans Lollik was separated from St. Thomas' north shore by the Leeway Passage. And just north of Checkmate's island Little Hans Lollik and Pelican Cay neighbored the base.

In order to avoid unnecessary attention, the Checkmate base had been built underground in the hills dominating the center of the island. A plainly visible harbor facility and resort looking bungalows hid a submarine base built underwater. Military grade satellite transceivers were disguised as civilian models sharing the same function.

Since the facility didn't even appear on either ARGUS or Checkmate's black budgets, Waller and Eiling had easily given the order for Checkmate to hunker down and wait out the World Army storm until summoned. Eiling had sat out Mordru's assault in Manhattan and was currently with the reconvened UN Security Council. He'd green lit Checkmate's taking action against Vandal Savage and the World Army.

King Faraday's intelligence section had received sporadic updates from Eiling. Other reports had been gleaned from American and United Nations agencies as well as covert Checkmate agents on the ground. Those agents were collectively classified as "Pawns"

Checkmate had divided the hierarchy of the agency into chess terms. Waller and Eiling were the "Grandmasters". Steve Trevor was the "King" and Rick Flagg was the "Rook". King Faraday and a handful of division heads were "Bishops". And the operations agents themselves were termed "Knights". The only hidden figure was the "Queen".

Faraday's people had found Waller's location as well as the place where the UN Security Council was meeting. They were expected to blindly hand over the effective reins of power over to Savage. Or at least they would if they expected their nations to survive a World Army sponsored coup.

Eiling had activated his emergency beacon shortly after the session began. It had subsequently gone dark and there had been no further word from the general. Trevor, Flagg, and Faraday had redoubled their efforts at devising an ops plan.

They had a rudimentary plan now. It wasn't as polished as they'd prefer but it was actionable and they could commit to it reasonably sure of success. Of course, they left their doubts behind when presenting it to the Knights.

The agents would be dividing into two teams. Trevor would lead one with Nightshade as his deputy. Firehawk and Silver Swan would join them with the former Freedom Fighters in toppling Vandal Savage before he became absolute master of the world in name as well as deed.

Flagg would affect Waller's rescue. Black Orchid would be his second in command. Joining them would be the Phantasm, Major Victory, Mayflower, Harley Quinn, Savant, and the Puzzler.

Trevor's team would utilize Red Torpedo's all terrain, all environment strike vehicle to gain access to the Innovative Concept's HQ in Manhattan where the Security Council was already meeting. Flagg's force would utilize the ISA's teleporter network to transfer to the Baltimore home of a Pawn. Waller was being held in a World Army safe house across town.

* * *

><p>Red Torpedo flew until he reached the United States' effective radar range. Then he submerged his craft. Traveling at over sixty knots, he covered the distance to the East River in under an hour. Surfacing, he pushed into the shore of midtown east and then activated his treads and rolled up into Manhattan onto the site of the destroyed United Nations complex. Surveying the damage as he rolled through, Red Torpedo headed to Broadway and then cut south and rolled on towards Wall Street.<p>

The UN General Assembly was gathered in Madison Square Garden to ratify whatever recommendation the Security Council approved of. Red Torpedo orders were to ignore them. But he soon discovered World Army checkpoints established up and down Broadway.

Trevor checked his satellite imagery that Faraday had sent, "Every street and avenue are clogged up by World Army barricades. Blow through them. We have to get to the Innovative Concepts building ASAP."

"Got it," Red Torpedo grinned and the World Army forces fired on him as he blew past their barricade.

Warning klaxons began to sound and Red Torpedo checked his instruments, "We have attack helicopters bearing down on us and main battle tanks assembling ahead."

"Pop the hatch," Trevor ordered, swiveling his seat he faced Firehawk and Silver Swan, "Take out the choppers and the armored column that will be rolling in on us front behind."

"Gotcha," Firehawk lifted out of the hatch and flew off to deal with the helicopters.

"Valerie," Trevor stopped Silver Swan, "Prisoners are optional."

Silver Swan smirked, "I thought that attitude is what landed me in prison."

"It's an operational necessity rather than a callous whim," Trevor chided her; "We won't have the manpower to deal with the _entire_ World Army."

"Like Red Torpedo said, I've got it," she climbed out of the vehicle and nineteen year old Valerie Beaudry transformed into the older appearing and magically imbued Silver Swan. As she flew away, Trevor resealed the hatch.

As Trevor got back into his seat, Red Torpedo commented, "She's kind of young for this, don't you think?"

"She's old enough to serve in the military," Trevor said glacially, "And she was old enough to serve a life sentence in a supermax prison where my superiors found her."

"Ooo-kay," Red Torpedo said stiffly, "We're rolling into range of the tanks."

"Theirs or ours?" Trevor asked. He viewed a satellite update and saw that Silver Swan was already engaging the enemy.

"Presumably both," Red Torpedo remarked.

* * *

><p>The MBTs opened fire with conventional rounds. Red Torpedo responded with concussion beams that intercepted the HEAT rounds and caused them to explode in midair. The tanks reloaded and tried sabot rounds. The concussion beams blunted the tips of the oversized "bullets" and swatted them aside.<p>

The MBTs mounted plasma cannons in the turret where a tank of Red Torpedo's era would have held a recessed machine gun. The plasma guns fired. Red Torpedo supercooled his hull and the superheated gas puffs merely evaporated the ice built up on the metal.

Proton bursts fired out from a dual emitter cannon. The beams destroyed the plasma cannons and shorted out the electrical systems of the tanks. Helpless, they were unprepared for the onslaught of concussion beams that hammered away and crushed the tanks.

Red Torpedo came to a halt at the corner of Broadway and Wall. A cylinder launched out of a housing in the rear of his vehicle. Landing on the sidewalk, the World Army forces were badly demoralized as the cylinder split into four quadrants and each quadrant deployed teleporter pads.

Nightshade and the Freedom Fighters arrived through a teleporter connection arranged without the ISA's knowledge or consent. Trevor exited the transport and sent Red Torpedo on his way to assist Firehawk and Silver Swan. Joining up with Nightshade and the others he proceeded towards the entrance of the Innovative Concepts building. And that's also when a surprise came strolling out.

* * *

><p>Flagg rallied his team together, "Satellite imagery shows two guards present outside the rear entrance at all times. Presumably backups are within spitting distance," Flagg showed the printed off enhanced images, "We have no idea what's inside."<p>

Flagg turned to Black Orchid, "You're reputed to by a master of disguise. You'll need it because you and I are going in through the front door dressed as World Army officers."

"Interesting," Black Orchid mused, "When I used this same gambit to infiltrate the Pentagon the government was less than amused."

"This time you'll be liberating one of our own rather than sabotaging the facility," Flagg grated.

"Maybe that's why I was sabotaging it in the first place," Black Orchid gibed.

Flagg had already laid out his plan but he still harbored concerns. One concern in particular was Harley Quinn, "Are you certain you can do this?"

"Ya ya, no prob," she blithely remarked.

"I need to be sure," Flagg reiterated, "Phantasm is going to run interference with the guards. Once they're after her, you, Savant, and Puzzler will affect Director Waller's release. They're the tech weenies. You're the muscle and you'll be up against an unknown opposition. Can you handle it?"

"Listen Colonel Flagpole, I got it covered," Harley assured him.

Flagg looked over towards Black Orchid. She nodded her agreement, "She's got this."

* * *

><p>Black Orchid wore captain's bars as she drove Flagg to the front entrance of the World Army Baltimore safe house. She'd never officially worn a uniform before. Her costume didn't count. And while she wasn't actually a member of the World Army she was infiltrating it at the United States' behest. So that added weight to the occasion. Besides, she though she looked quite fetching in a beret.<p>

"You're awfully quiet," Flagg observed as they navigated the suburban traffic.

"I've never worn a uniform for real before," she remarked, "At least not for a government."

"You fill it out well," Flagg instantly regretted commenting.

"Why thank you, Colonel," Black Orchid grinned, "I understand you led the original Suicide Squad when it was still a military unit. By all reports you were a very tight knit group, especially you and Lt. Karin Grace. Whatever happened to her?"

Flagg went rigid, "Karin tired of saving the world after team after team repeatedly lived up to its name and we alone survived very time. People under our commands would literally sacrifice themselves in order to keep us alive. You can only bear so much survivor's guilt before you can't keep going anymore."

"So what finally happened?" Black Orchid asked.

"We were promoted. I went from being a captain straight to a lt. colonel. Karin made major before resigning her commission. Last I heard she was running some department for Homeland Security," Flagg told her, "Why are you asking me all of this?"

"Because Colonel Flagg, you may be Checkmate's 'Rook' but Karin Grace is its 'Queen'," Black Orchid revealed.

"How did you learn this?" Flagg was reeling.

"I'd rather not say," Black Orchid demurred, "But your recruitment to Checkmate was at her behest."

Flagg leaned back in his seat and tried to take all in. Black Orchid pulled their Suburban up next to a Jeep Patriot in a home's driveway, "Pull it together, Flagg. We're here."

* * *

><p>Flagg and Black Orchid were met by an open door and two armed agents in black fatigues stepped out, "Halt. Keep your hands clear and advance and be recognized."<p>

"We're here to interrogate the prisoner," Flagg bluffed.

"This is highly irregular, Colonel. Procedure dictates no uniforms on the street," the ranking agent protested.

"We've won," Flagg informed him, "Mordru and Wotan were driven off and we've seized control."

"That _was_ the plan," the agent dryly remarked, "Let's see your identification and orders."

Flagg nodded at Black Orchid. She carried a manila envelope in her hand and she casually strolled up to the guards. Dropping the folder, she caused the lead agent to look down. She phoenix punched his throat and then delivered a sidekick to the other agent's throat. They both went down choking.

"You're a dangerous woman," Flagg mused.

"You really have no idea," Black Orchid warned him, "I'll go in first. I'm more resistant to gunfire and..."

Alarm klaxons sounded inside the house and Black Orchid sighed, "And we've been blown."

* * *

><p>A wide puff smoke suddenly blossomed in the backyard. As the two sentries tried to peer through it, Phantasm used her scythe glove to slice their submachine guns in half. She punched the closest guard in the throat and then kicked the other in the chest.<p>

He landed back inside the house. The alarm was sounded and Phantasm headed for a nearby corner. Half a dozen armed guards exited the back door. The woman in charge deployed two soldiers to each corner. The team opposite of Phantasm's position reported back to her. The other team fell silent.

They rounded the corner in force to find two more of the members with their throats sliced open. The Phantasm stepped out from around the front of the house and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Spread out and find him!" they all assumed Phantasm was male owing to the armor in her costume hiding her breasts and filling out her frame.

"But we're not..." a subordinate squeaked.

"Obliviously, someone already knows we're here," the commander grated, "Now fan out!"

* * *

><p>Harley Quinn flipped over the back fence as soon as it grew quiet. Savant and Puzzler were huffing and puffing by the time they'd climbed over. Harley gave them a withering look.<p>

"Ya should spend more time offa yer butts and play with us in the field more," Harley chided them.

"Spare me," Savant sourly replied, "I don't need a lecture from the lunatic fringe."

"This 'lunatic' happened to be a psychiatrist in her former life," Harley snapped at him, "That makes me a fully qualified MD."

"So I'll call you if I need a Band-Aid," Savant said haughtily.

"You'd better hope you don't get outta here alive, buster," Harley warned.

"Shouldn't we be rescuing Waller now?" Puzzler interrupted before Savant could retort again.

"Follow me, gents," Harl said happily and she headed into the house.

And she was immediately challenged, "Drop your weapons and lie down on the floor with your hands on your head," a wall of guards commanded. Yet they were also bottlenecked which worked to Checkmate's advantage.

Puzzler and Savant weren't armed. But Harley bore a large caliber revolver in one hand and a baseball bat in the other. The bat and her messenger bag were painted in a psychedelic scheme. And Harley wasn't in a mood to surrender any of it.

The guards tensed as she took aim and pulled the trigger. A flag that said _Bang!_ popped out of the barrel. Harley giggled, "See GI Joe? It's harmless."

Harley looked back at Savant and Puzzler. She winked at them as World Army troops began to approach her. As the first one neared her, she pulled the trigger a second time.

The flag speared into his eye and he fell backwards. The other troops were too stunned to respond and she kept pulling the trigger and spears fired into them. Discarding the empty gun, Harley cinched up her grip on her bat.

Harley's methodology was quite simple. With her medical knowledge combined with the Joker's tutelage, Harley pinpointed vulnerable body parts with pinpoint accuracy. She battered her way into a main room and became surrounded by World Army agents.

While she attacked one, a second one tackled her and wrested her bat out of her hands. Harley snarled as he rose to his feet and she kicked straight up into his testicles. The man collapsed into a ball and vomited.

Harley rolled back onto her feet and unslung her messenger bag. Pulling out two vicious looking Knives, she adopted a demented grin, "Ya really shouldn't have taken my bat away. Now I've only got Mister J's favorite carving knives. And I gotta tell ya, I'm lookin' at a real group of turkeys here."

Harley's subsequent displays of gymnastics and lethal expertise with the knives caused Savant and Puzzler to stand outside the space and merely gape. Harley had undergone monumental changes since joining Task Force X and the two geniuses realized they weren't merely cosmetic.

Outwardly, Harley had abandoned her harlequin outfit and mask. Now she wore a red leather corset, pants, with black leather boots and gloves. And she no longer wore a mask. Instead her grease painted face was left unadorned. Her blonde hair was pulled into two pig tails. One was dip dyed red and the other black.

But there were deeper changes in Harley. She'd been no stranger to murder before but now she embraced lethal violence with reckless abandon. While it made her an ideal Checkmate agent it also made her a potential threat to her fellow agents. Savant and Puzzler were still stunned as Harley came to a halt and the last body fell to the ground.

She wheeled on them, "What are ya both still doing here?"

"I...um," Savant was still speechless.

Gunfire erupted from a neighboring room. Harley threw her hands up, "Men! Meh. See that stairwell? They were guarding it for a reason. Go downstairs and find Waller and free her."

"What if there are guards?" Puzzler weakly inquired.

Harley pried guns out off dead hands, "Here. These are machine guns. Point and spray. Ya will hit just about anything. Now go!"

"What about you?" Savant asked with some suspicion.

"Hey, they're playin' my song," Harley blew him a kiss and then headed into the adjoining room.

* * *

><p>Vandal Savage had been accompanied by a World Army platoon equipped with exosuits. The suits were based upon the Rocket Red Brigade's armor specs. But reinventing them with the highest tech available the World Army had managed to produce sleeker, more maneuverable, and more heavily armed variants. The Freedom Fighters had hit a nearly literal wall and couldn't gain access to the Innovative Concepts' front lobby.<p>

Further down Broadway, Firehawk and established a patrol route to intercept helicopter gunships. The World Army forces located in Brooklyn had sealed of the bridge and were transiting across to engage Checkmate. Silver Swan had diverted to attack the troops coming across the bridge. Red Torpedo was handling the World Army forces moving across Manhattan to try and surround Wall Street. He'd opted to shift the battle and headed off to Madison Square Garden where the General Assembly had convened.

* * *

><p>Uncle Sam was grateful that Trevor had handed off effective field command to him. As the personification of the Spirit of America, he was a natural leader and had led the Freedom Fighters through the worst of World War II.<p>

Uncle Sam could fly, had super strength, and limited invulnerability. Yet despite all of those advantages, the exosuited enemy was his match. Possibly his superior. Sam decided that he hated modern technology.

* * *

><p>Human Bomb was converting debris and abandoned vehicles into explosives as fast as he could touch them. But the armored men and women engagement him could detect his bombs and easily evaded them. They were nearly atop him and he wondered if he'd have to convert the armor suits into bombs in order to stop the wearers.<p>

* * *

><p>Alias the Spider utilized common hunting arrows and was finding them useless against his foes. He couldn't even pinpoint a weakness. It didn't take long before he was taken down.<p>

* * *

><p>Firebrand's pyrokinesis kept the troopers at bay. They began ranging shots through her flames. In response she intensified her blazes and tried to cook the armored enemy inside their own suits.<p>

* * *

><p>Black Condor took flight and a pair of exosuited soldiers followed him. He wildly maneuvered up and down the streets trying to cause the enemy to go wild and veer into a building. Instead they were closing in on him and he was barely evading their weapons fire.<p>

* * *

><p>Doll Man and Phantom Lady worked hand in hand. Doll Man shrank himself to a six inch height. His own exosuit and weaponry combined with the difficulty spotting him made it easy for him to harass the enemy. Phantom Lady created darkness and projected it as a tangible entity. And the World Army forces had already discovered she could transform into an intangible living shadow.<p>

* * *

><p>The Jester and Magno were on the verge of being overrun. Jester was a weapons expert but the conventional arms Checkmate had provided him weren't even scratching anyone's armor. Magno's magnetic powers were almost as equally useless since most of a World Army exosuit was composed of ceramics and polymers. Mainly he could throw cars at them.<p>

* * *

><p>Miss America transformed two suits into helium through her elemental transmutation powers. But the World Army soldiers quickly mapped out her effective range and then neutralized her from a distance.<p>

* * *

><p>Neon the Unknown utilized his neonic wave projectors to beat back the enemy. Neonic waves could manifest as purest light or as force beams. But he also had a limited range and it was exploited by his foes.<p>

* * *

><p>Vandal Savage watched over the monitors as his best and brightest barely held their own against select Freedom Fighters. He recalled the living relics from their exploits in the Second World War. Their tenacity more than made up for their lack of firepower and modern experience.<p>

He called a mercenary unit already in his employ, "I'm retasking you."

"We already have a job and we're already in the middle of it," the mercenary leader replied.

"Half of your team is doing nothing but watching their targets die," Savage retorted, "I have a better use for your talents."

"Money talks," the mercenary retorted.

"I'll triple your contracted fee and grant you unlimited operations status when I consolidate my power," Savage offered.

"Post the money upfront and then I'll gamble with the special privileges afterwards," the merc replied.

"You doubt me?" Savage was incensed.

"Both you and Luthor have come close only to lose in the end," the mercenary leader reminded him, "I'm just trying to make a living."

"Agreed," Savage decided, "Just get here."

"As soon as I confirm the wire transfer," the merc counter offered.

Savage swore as he disconnected.

* * *

><p>Savant and Puzzler went downstairs only to discover a vast chamber that stretched beyond the house's property. Two armed guards were posted near a door. Savant and Puzzler opened up with panic fire. Both guards were killed before they could even issue a challenge.<p>

Discovering that neither guard had a key card, Puzzler opened up the reader and began playing with it. Ninety seconds later the door popped open and Puzzler shook his head, "Damn, I'm getting slow."

Waller strode out, "Who all is with you?"

"You're welcome," Savant drolly remarked.

"Spare me," Waller snapped, "You would have left me to rot if you hadn't been ordered to free me."

"You may have a point," Savant admitted.

"So who is on your team?" Waller repeated.

Savant gave her a head count, "And Major Victory and Mayflower are standing by to act as our wheel men during our extraction."

"If Harley Quinn was assigned as your protection, where is she?" Waller wanted to know.

"God knows and let's leave it at that," Savant replied.

Neither Savant nor Puzzler was adverse to violence yet they were both turning pale at the mention of Harley's name, "Let's get out of here and worry about damage control afterwards."

* * *

><p>Black Orchid was pinned behind a closet and Flagg was being held at the front door, "I'm running out of ammo."<p>

Black Orchid made a face at him, "You didn't think to bring enough?"

"We were supposed to get in and out not engage in a sustained firefight," Flagg lectured her.

Suddenly the gunfire ceased and the screaming began. Flagg and Black Orchid rushed in. Harley was finishing off the last two World Army agents at the same time. She managed to kill three more besides already before Flagg and Black Orchid reached her.

"Harley, stand down!" Flagg ordered.

She gave him a dismissive shrug and then knelt and stabbed one of her victims that was managing to still breathe. Flagg grabbed her and threw her back. She tucked into a roll and was instantly on her feet.

"Happy?" she smarted off, "Cus they ain't shooting at you anymore."

Flagg was more than half tempted to simply shoot Harley with one of his last bullets. Black Orchid read his mood, "I'll check on Andrea."

Waller arrived flanked by Savant and Puzzler. Waller coolly surveyed the scene, "Stand down, Colonel."

"Hard to after this mess," Flagg retorted.

Harley stuck her tongue out at him. Waller gave him a droll reply, "Then I suggest you avoid going into any other rooms."

Flagg suddenly regretted not putting Harley down when he'd had the chance, "How do we play this then?"

"As I understand it the local police are now reporting to the World Army. They'll recognize our handiwork but there's no sense in leaving evidence behind so the locals can piece it together," Waller explained, "This is termed a covert action for a reason. Reason one is that we don't leave witnesses."

"I don't think you have much to worry about except for the two we took out outside the front door," Black Orchid sad as she came inside.

Phantasm followed a moment later with fresh blood dripping off of her scythe glove. Black Orchid shrugged, "Or maybe not."

"Puzzler, call in Major Victory and Mayflower," Waller directed, "The rest of you will divide up between the two vehicles. Colonel Flagg, you'll drive me in the vehicle you arrived on."

Flagg instantly knew she was going to ream him a new one en route.

* * *

><p>Invisible Hood had developed detachable extensions of his invisibility cloak. They proved useful as he got Trevor, Nightshade, and Red Bee past the World Army soldiers securing the entrance. Once they got past the lobby Invisible Hood threw his cowl back and the invisibility effect died.<p>

"Hah! Let's hear the _Harry Potter_ jokes now," Invisible Hood crowed.

Trevor touched his earpiece transceiver as Uncle Sam reported in, _"It looks like we've dealt with them fellers. Want us to form up a perimeter and hold it?"_

"Affirmative," Trevor ordered, "Carry on."

The quartet neared the elevator bank when gunfire and energy weapons began to discharge as well as cries of pain. Nightshade scowled, "That sounds like our people."

"Take over here," Trevor ordered, "I'll investigate."

"Colonel, you may require backup," Nightshade argued.

"It's appreciated Nightshade, but the order stands," Trevor reiterated.

He could see the anger in her eyes through her goggles but she motioned for the other to follow her, "C'mon boys. The real party is this way."

Steve Trevor couldn't help but smile as he headed back outside. His grandfather, who he'd been named for, had waxed poetic about tales of his super powered "Angel". A few years ago the elder Trevor had learned that she was an Amazonian Princess named Diana more commonly known as Wonder Woman. Having personally met Diana the younger Trevor could understand the draw.

Nightshade had that same charisma but in a much quieter fashion. Diana overpowered people with her sheer force of personality. Eve Eden stayed to the shadows and largely went unnoticed but she was just as formidable as any Amazon, even Diana.

Trevor passed through the lobby doors and stepped outside. What he found appalled him. Every single one of the Freedom Fighters was down and possibly dead.

Then Deathstroke, Gunslinger, Arsenal, and Cheshire revealed themselves. Trevor's blood froze in his veins.


	27. Chapter 27

446

OMACs were swarming all over the other JLU's forces. While John and Shayera tried to rally their force, the Legionnaires were slipping away. Hawk and Dove had arrived just before the OMAC invasion. It was in this scene of chaos that Anna Fortune appeared seeking their aid.

"Where the hell did you come from, lady?" Hawk blustered.

"Fate's Tower and you are needed there far more greatly than you are here," Anna informed him.

"Are you outta yer ever lovin' gourd, babe?" Hawk retorted, "This is a disaster."

"So to have the events at Fate's Tower gone amiss, "Anna's eyes then narrowed, "And if you ever refer to me 'babe' again I will render your genitals comparable to a frog's."

"Look, I'm warnin' you..." Hawk thrust a finger at Anna.

Dove slapped his hand down, "We'll come with you."

"Are you as bat shit crazy as she is?" Hawk demanded to know.

_"We're needed there,"_ Dove grated through clenched teeth, "She's an Agent of Order just as I am. You're an ally of Order by our sponsor's design. So you're coming too. Got it?

Anna was feeling justified after seeing Dove at wit's end as well, "Steady yourselves."

* * *

><p>And suddenly they were outside Fate's Tower. Hawk, of course, began kvetching, "Remind me to pick up my stomach on the way back."<p>

"Who is the man threatening the Nelsons and Jakeem Thunder?" Dove immediately asked.

"Ian Karkull, an old foe of Dr. Fate's," Anna explained.

"Where's Fate?" Dove inquired more sharply.

"In the Chaos Realm," Anna said simply.

"Is he frickin' nuts?" Hawk demanded to know.

"It wasn't exactly by choice," Anna dryly remarked, "The Tower has been penetrated by Tala and the Enchantress. I'll leave you to it then."

Anna vanished again. Hawk bemoaned the situation, "Gutless bitch."

"I sense she has greater priorities than just what's going on here," Dove commented, "Do you have Karkull?"

Hawk cracked his knuckles, "Do tuna swim?"

"Not inside of a can," Dove remarked as she headed off towards the tower.

Once again Hawk observed Dawn Granger had a way of putting Hank Hall in his place just as Don Hall had. Hawk had used to resent her for it. Now he saw her as family and he'd be damned before he let her die like Don had on his watch.

* * *

><p>Dr. Fate traveled as fast as he could. Since Order magic was useless in the Chaos Realm, he traveled on foot. Fortunately, Khalid Ben-Hassin was young and in reasonable shape from an archeological career following Adrianna Tomaz around Egypt various digs. Now Adrianna was the Black Marvel Isis and married to Black Adam, who had once been Teth-Adam, a contemporary of the sorcerer Nabu.<p>

Nabu goaded Khalid on as a mere voice from inside a helmet. Nabu had warned him about his pursuers. Vandaemon, Chaon, Typhon, Flaw, M'Shulla, and Gorrum drove their Chaos Hunters onward in pursuit of Dr. Fate. Owing to the fact there was no set typography, Fate would be running one moment, climbing another, falling a third, and swimming upon a fourth moment.

The Lords of Chaos were within earshot and the taunted Dr. Fate with their plans to finish what their peer, Mordru, had begun. And Age of Order or not, Nabu had stepped into their realm in defiance of treaty and therefore they would immolate him without fear or regard of retribution.

Nabu had explained that the neutral ground they were seeking was jointly ruled by a Lord of Order and a Lord of Chaos. Terataya and T'Charr were those lords. And they were lovers whose forbidden union had inspired both sides to exile them. Hawk and Dove were the result of their experiment to prove Order and Chaos could coexist.

Kismet protected the realm and ordained it to be a land of peace. Kismet had once been a Lord of Order named Ahti before she ascended into being the Protector of the Multiverse whose name literally meant "fate". No violence was tolerated in this realm. Chaos and Order coexisted in relative, if forced, peace.

What Khalid was unaware of, despite Nabu's suspicions, was that Kismet was intervening on their behalf. The Lords of Chaos and their Chaos Hunters were having a difficult pursuit. She wasn't directly intervening but allowing the path to mire the hunters down was a subtle ploy the Lords of Chaos would never suspect from her.

Dr. Fate made it through the portal and the Chaos Hunters followed with the Lords of Chaos on everyone's heels. They were prepared to maul Khalid and utterly destroy the Helmet of Nabu. But they found a reception committee waiting for them. The Lords of Order had assembled at the portal.

Amethyst of Gemworld, Deedra, Jheryl, and Kilderkin stood fast and ready to defend Nabu and his human host. The Lords of Chaos readied to spur their Chaos Hunters forward when Kismet manifested between the two lines. The Lords of Chaos cowered before her.

They released the Chaos Hunters in a futile gesture to save face. Kismet wiped them from existence with a wave of her hand, "Now Lords of Chaos, will you stand against me or will you crawl home?"

They chose to crawl.

* * *

><p>Kismet vanished when the Lords of Chaos reentered their own land. Khalid was suddenly struck by a severe headache that almost leveled him. Amethyst pulled the Helmet of Nabu from his head and set it on the ground. The helmet began to rise and an amorphous shape began to form underneath it. It solidified into a man and Nabu pulled his own helm from his brow.<p>

"Well done, Princess Amaya," Nabu congratulated her.

Although Nabu was older than Khalid had imagined, he was far more robust. He reminded Khalid of Wildcat in that fashion. Nabu saw Khalid's reaction and chuckled.

"I see your surprise, Khalid," Nabu spoke, "Like Amethyst here; I too was mortal before being initiated into the Lords of Order."

"You were just a man?" Khalid didn't believe it.

"A servant of my pharaoh, Khufu," Nabu proclaimed, "And as you know an ally of Teth-Adam. Khufu has been reincarnated as Carter Hall, the Hawkman, and Teth-Adam is now known as Black Adam. Why should my origins or ongoing existence startle you? Or did you think I was always merely a voice within your mind?"

"Kismet warned us of a great calamity," Amethyst shared, "Perhaps you've sensed it as well?"

"I have sensed great turmoil, as though universes were collapsing in on themselves," Nabu admitted, "I tried warning my young host here but he chooses to only don my helmet when catastrophe strikes and immediately removes it, and my voice, as soon as the danger passes despite the madness that afflicts him afterwards."

"Be that as it may, Darkseid had obliterated all but fifty-two universes. Those that remain are the ones he deems the strongest and most profitable to harvest," Amethyst informed them.

"As I recall, Darkseid is seeking access to the Meta-Human genome in order to balance the powers now that New Genesis has the various pantheons in line with them," Nabu recalled.

"Especially since Highfather's treaty extension only includes Earth Prime," Amethyst stated, "Darkseid is therefore denied the most powerful source of the gene but he still has fifty-one other worlds to draw from and enslave."

"So what do we do about it?" Amethyst impatiently asked.

"Calm yourself, Amethyst," Nabu counseled, "As Amethyst you are a Lord of Order, but fairly recently you were just Amaya, Princess and sorceress from Gemworld."

"And how long after Darkseid has harvested the Meta-Human genome will it be before he marches on Gemworld?" Amethyst demanded to know.

"We should consult with the full table of the Lords of Order," Nabu suggested.

"I should return to Gemworld and get them ready for war," Amethyst insisted.

"Wait on that, Amethyst," Nabu urged, "The war will be won or lost on Earth Prime and its parallels. We must take up the struggle upon them."

"And what do you say, host?" Amethyst wanted to know.

"I have a name," he grated, "I'm Khalid Ben-Hassin. And if you use my name I won't refer to you as 'peon'."

Amethyst's right hand went to her left hip where her sword was sheathed, "I am a Princess of the blood royal from Gemworld and a Lord of Order. You will give me respect or I shall take your head from its shoulders."

"And on my world respect is earned not gratuitously given away," Khalid retorted.

Nabu placed a restraining hand on Amethyst's shoulder, "It's all right, Khalid. Amethyst isn't used to seeking out allies. I fear it's a skill she'll have to develop rather quickly."

Amethyst gave Nabu a disbelieving look and he sighed deeply, "Or at least she'd better."

* * *

><p>Karkull had the Nelsons and Jakeem Thunder bound and gagged by bonds made from darkness. They couldn't gesture or speak. And trounced as they'd been by Karkull and Wotan, they weren't even conscious. A great disappointment to Karkull because he wanted to see the fear in their eyes as he slowly eviscerated them. A fact which had kept them alive for this long.<p>

"Now I know why you always kept the home fire burning, Kent," Karkull cackled at the unconscious Kent Nelson, "I believe a seduction spell is warranted here. I'll force Inza to pleasure me until she dies from the effort and then I'll fornicate with her cooling corpse."

"Hey bunky," Hawk said from behind him, "Anyone ever tell you you're a sick bastard?"

Karkull turned and Hawk smashed a fist into his face. The sorcerer went flying back into the tower's wall. Slowly recuperating, Karkull raged.

"You'll die for that!" he promised. As Karkull rose to his feet, Hawk leveled him with a right cross.

Karkull swatted Hawk aside with a wave of his hand and tried getting back onto his feet again, "I smell scent of Chaos magic about you. Why are you fighting me?"

"`Cause you're an asshole," Hawk blurted as he charged Karkull again.

Hawk opened with a left jab to the gut which folded his opponent in half. A descending right cross drove Karkull into the ground. Hawk smirked.

"Play it smart and just sit there," Hawk advised.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" Karkull got up again.

"All I know is I'm going to have to paint the wall with your face every time you open your mouth," Hawk took hold of Karkull's head and smashed his face into the tower's outer wall few times.

Dark energy rippled out of Karkull's body and enveloped Hawk. Soon the JLer found himself mired in it. Karkull managed to steady himself and wipe the blood off his forehead and face.

"One cannot spend over sixty years in the Shadow Realms without being imbued with their power," Karkull boasted, "Or you can't if you want to survive. Somehow I don't think the Lords of Chaos are even going to remotely miss you when I kill you."

Hawk strained and broke free of his bonds, "They'd probably say the same about you. Wanna find out?"

"Who are you?" Karkull was perplexed by this development.

"I'm Hawk," he declared, "Name ring any bells?"

"No," Karkull freely admitted.

"I outta bust you up just for that," Hawk griped.

* * *

><p>Inside Fate's Tower, Tala and Enchantress were systematically sorting through rooms one by one. The Enchantress looked at herself in a full length mirror and scrunched up her face, "I think I'm looking dated."<p>

"Nonsense, you're still a young woman," Tala replied.

Enchantress gave her a wry look, "I'm not talking about looking old. I'm talking looking totally out of fashion and overly traditional."

"Traditions are good," Tala remarked.

"Not to wear," Enchantress complained, "Not at my age."

"Then what?" Tala asked.

"Something more..._modern_," Enchantress snapped her fingers and her wardrobe instantly changed. The witch's hat and wraparound tunic were gone. In their place she now wore a hooded vest with fishnet opera gloves adorning her arms. Her skintight tights were replaced with loose fitting black cargo pants. And her medieval style boots had been replaced with knee high belted and buckled leather boots.

"Now this is more like it," Enchantress beamed as she viewed her reflection.

"I didn't know you ladies were having a fashion show," Dove said from the doorway.

"Piss off," Enchantress threw a fireball at Dove.

Dove leapt to the top of the vaulted ceiling and landed on the Enchantress. Dove rolled Enchantress over and wrested her arm behind her back and slapped an arm bar on her. Enchantress shrieked from the pain of resisting.

"Do something!" she wailed at Tala.

Tala gestured and the brick wall surged forward and wrapped itself around Dove's waist and pulled her off of Enchantress. Dove split the bricks with one expertly placed karate chop. Then she belted the Enchantress before the sorceress could finish casting a spell.

Tala unleashed a streamer of ribbon after Dove as the JLer exited the room. Enchantress was incensed, "Oh hell, no!"

She tore after Dove. Tala waited where she stood. Fate's Tower was an inherently dangerous place to roam about in. Enchantress would realize this if she hadn't been destabilized by June Moone's departure. Without June's innocence to balance Enchantress' passions the young woman was reckless to a fault.

* * *

><p>Anna made her fifth teleport of the afternoon and arrived in the Shadow Realms. Her previous jaunt had been about preparing for this one. Anna's first task was igniting a torch spell so that she could see. Within seconds the spell began to be drained of life as was Zatanna's life force that Anna employed a tracking spell to find.<p>

Anna set forth, her torch flying ahead of her. As she neared Zatanna, she arrived at a structure built from the very essence of darkness itself. It appeared to be a massive fortress of some kind.

Seeing the front gate was unbarred, Anna walked in without impediment. As Anna strode in, she could feel her own strength being sapped. Yet she had strength that was not her own for this mission and she would be able to withstand the effect far better than poor Zatanna.

Zatanna herself was laid out on an altar. Anna wondered what kind of being did shadow demons worship. As Anna reached Zatanna the demons attacked.

Anna cast a spell of protection. Not just any spell but one composed of the White Light of Life itself. The Entity had deemed it fit to bequeath Anna with a portion of its strength. Anna thought it only fitting since the Silver Sorceress and Kyle Raynor employed such power as well. And the shadow demons ultimately served Nekron, the very essence of Death.

The shadow demon horde withdrew leaving Anna alone with Zatanna. But then a humanoid shape emerged from the deeper shadows. Tendrils of darkness writhed out from it. Anna's sphere of protection nearly collapsed and she had to redouble her efforts to repel the dark energies.

Anna instantly knew this was the Lord of Darkness that ruled this realm. Given that Mordru, a Lord of Chaos, had transited through this realm unscathed it was obvious that a pact between Shadow and Chaos had been reached. Given that, Obsidian's mad quest to plunge Earth Prime into Shadow made much better sense.

Anna struggled under the constant weight of the Lord of Darkness' onslaught. But a cool voice seemed to whisper to her to open herself to the power she now wielded. The White Light poured from her and her sphere of protection expanded until it touched the Lord of Darkness itself.

The Lord withdrew from her presence. The shadow demons trampled one another as they desperately tried to flee. Anna's sphere of light knocked the very walls of the fortress down, crushing most of the fleeing horde.

Anna sensed the Entity was cutting off her source of the Light. She bathed Zatanna in the very fount of Life and the color was restored to her cheeks. Her eyes came open and she looked around.

"How?" she managed to ask.

"No time to explain," Anna said urgently, "Take my hand and hold on."

And they vanished in a burst of light.

* * *

><p>Hawk was truly ensnared this time. Karkull chuckled malevolently, "Like I said before, I caught the scent of Chaos magic on you. Which is how you slipped through my shadow bonds. But you must be that bastard project of T'Charr's. The renegade may have empowered you but I shall be your end."<p>

"Just shut up and do it already," Hawk growled.

The earth beneath Karkull rose up and formed a hand that gripped him and began to squeeze. Zatanna approached with fire in her eyes, "No one dies today."

Anna reached the captives and liberated them. Casting the last embers of the Light of Life into the Nelsons and Jakeem Thunder, she turned to face Zatanna, "I suppose you have this."

"Yes, I do," Zatanna firmly affirmed it.

"Then I'll check up on the pair within the tower. Presumably Dove is giving them a merry chase," Anna said before passing through the tower's walls.

"She's left you to your death, little sorceress," Karkull threatened, "Release me and I'll make your end painless."

"Spare me," Zatanna retorted.

"I won't spare you. That time is done," Karkull shattered the earthen bond with a wave of dark energy.

Zatanna was blown off of her feet. Wiping the blood pouring out of her nose, Zatanna rose. Then she decided to get serious.

* * *

><p>The first person Anna happened upon was Tala. Tala held up her hands in surrender, "Please let me go and I shall find a very quiet corner to hide in until all of these schemes are done."<p>

"I had a feeling something larger was afoot," Anna admitted, "Where's Dove?"

Tala sighed, "The Enchantress is after her. Which you know more than most how dangerous that is."

"Yes, anything could jump out at you," Anna agreed, "However; Dove is an Agent of Order. She should be safe enough."

"Enchantress hasn't been herself since June Moone broke away from their shared existence," Tala explained, "June is the light to the Enchantress' darkness. They need to be together in order to balance one another out."

"Are you seriously hinting that I should find this 'June Moone' and reintegrate her with the Enchantress?" Anna scoffed.

"It's more delicate than that. The Enchantress craves June's presence but June utterly rejects the Enchantress. Unless they come together willingly, madness will result and the merged Enchantress will be an engine of destruction," Tala shared.

"Why are you asking this of me?" Anna inquired.

"The Enchantress is my friend. I have precious few of those," Tala admitted.

"Go, I'll deal with the situation," Anna promised.

"Could you release the Enchantress as well once she's better?" Tala pleaded.

Anna's eyes narrowed, "I'll see what kind of being she is afterwards and then decide."

"Tell Enchantress to join me at Castle Drakul when it's all said and done," Tala requested.

"Just go," Anna sighed.

Tala vanished. Anna decided to consult her scrying stone. She needed to find one amongst seven billion. She needed every advantage she could muster.

* * *

><p>Dove had stopped the corner of a winding staircase. The stairs came from every imaginable direction and all met at a central platform. And that was the problem.<p>

Enchantress caught up with her laughed, "You thought you could elude me forever?"

"Shut up!" Dove hissed, "I'm trying not to wake it up."

"Wake what up?" Enchantress asked.

There was a loud huffing noise than a canine's head loomed around the corner Dove hid behind. Dove turned back towards the startled Enchantress, "That's what I didn't want to wake up."

The canine began to salivate and a rumbling growl began emitting from its throat. Dove held up her hands and began backing up, "Nice doggie."

Enchantress mocked her, "You've got to be kidding me."

"I suppose you have a brilliant idea," Dove said drolly.

"Ever hear of a rolled up newspaper?" Enchantress asked as she cast a spell and lightning struck the "dog" on the nose.

The beast went cross eyed and then the growl intensified into a roll of thunder. It barked and nearly deafened the both of them. Dove recovered her hearing first.

"Really great idea," she commented.

"What?" Enchantress yelled back.

"Run," Dove shouted, "It's going to attack."

"How do you know?" Enchantress wondered.

"I always know," Dove shouted as she broke and ran. Enchantress was on her heels. The tower's guardian followed.

* * *

><p>Anna was in her room and she'd found June Moone. The girl wasn't even trying to hide. And judging by Sha's reaction, Dove and the Enchantress had found trouble sooner than later.<p>

The Set-animal was more akin to a jackal than a dog but it would be drawn towards violence and dark magic. Two things the Enchantress currently abounded in. Presumably she'd been the one to set him off. Whether or not Dove realized she wasn't a target wouldn't matter. The Agent of Order wouldn't abandon Enchantress to fend for herself.

Anna focused in on the gossamer threat connecting June to the Enchantress. She sensed the sorceress' powers would grow exponentially when the pair was reunited as one. Which meant Anna could be making a very dreadful mistake.

Deciding it couldn't be helped at this point; Anna cast her seventh teleportation spell of the afternoon.


	28. Chapter 28

447

The irony was that two men called the Flash in different eras were facing two men sometimes known as the Reverse Flash from those respective eras. Only in order to throw the enemy off guard, Flash was battling Jay Garrick's foe, Rival. Jay was pitted against Professor Zoom. The thinking had been that neither Reverse Flash would be aware of either Flash's fighting style. But the opposite also rang true.

The current Flash, the third man to bear that hallowed title, had been surprised by Rival's ruthlessness. Rival thought nothing of harming innocent civilians just to provoke Flash or to draw him out. And he was a better hand to hand combatant than Flash. Wally West liked to boast he was a better lover than a fighter and Rival certainly made that ring true.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Jay had been startled by the precise control Zoom had over vibrations. He could easily shatter facades and collapse portions of buildings. All in the name of distracting Jay. While Jay rushed about rescuing people in harm's way, Zoom would attack from behind.<p>

* * *

><p>Flash opted to dart off. Rival was more than content to pursue. That suited Flash's purposes. They crisscrossed the globe a dozen times while accelerating the entire time. Flash stayed one step ahead of Rival but skirted the edge of the Speed Force. Finally the next time they approached Boston Harbor, Flash decelerated slightly. Seeing his quarry was almost within reach, Rival kicked it up a notch and became swallowed whole by the Speed Force even as Flash skidded to a stop at the docks.<p>

Rival had spent even longer trapped in the Speed Force than Jay had in Limbo. Thinking of Jay and Professor Zoom, Flash tore off again for Central City. Only he arrived too late to help.

Jay confronted Zoom and laid into him so fast Zoom couldn't bolster a defense. Wildcat would have been proud as all of his boxing instructions were used by Jay to pummel Zoom into submission. Scoring a perfect KO, Jay watched as Zoom collapsed onto the pavement. Flash arrived afterwards.

"I'd best check on the rest at the K-Star Ranch. The Injustice Society was attacking the others when I left," Jay told Flash.

"I'll come with," Flash offered.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked.

"The quicker you mop up these Injustice farts the sooner you can all help me in Gotham," Flash reasoned it out.

"Race you," Jay grinned.

* * *

><p>The Flashes arrived to find the compound deserted. Even the Blackhawks had deployed. The only people present were Roxy, Solomon Grundy, Mike Dugan and the STRIPE mecha he controlled. And three out of four weren't even alive.<p>

A red and black streak barreled through Flash and Jay. It came to a halt after circling them several times. It proved to be a woman in a Flash costume like Wally's with the addition of a black jacket.

She gave them an icy stare as she spoke with a heavy Russian accent, "I am Lady Flash. I am pleased to be your doom."

"You're kidding, right?" Flash couldn't believe it.

Jay's saucer helmet suddenly flew off of his head and wacked Flash upside his. A woman in a bright costume descended from the air. Flash was stunned.

"Fran?" he asked in disbelief, "Fran Kane?"

"Once upon a time," she said coldly, "Now I'm Magenta."

They heard the roar of an approaching motorcycle and a platinum haired woman got off and spoke to them, "Hello there, I'm White Lightning. Now I want you boys to just stand there as we dish out what you deserve."

Both Flashes suddenly found they couldn't move as the women descended upon them.

* * *

><p>The former members of the JSA awoke to find themselves bound to stone pillars. They circled a similar altar upon which Stargirl was tied down. Johnny Sorrow tended to some arcane preparations while the Injustice Society stood nearby guarding the equipment stripped from the JLers.<p>

Stargirl came awake with a groan. That pleased Sorrow, "Ah, good. The ritual is so much more potent if you're awake during it."

"What ritual?" Stargirl dreaded the answer. After all, she'd been directly responsible for the death of Johnny Sorrow's master, the King of Tears.

"I'm sacrificing you to Nekron," Sorrow gleefully explained, "The ritual requires a sacrifice with a pure heart that has been touched by the stars. I certainly think you qualify on all counts."

"What do you get out of the deal?" Stargirl had to ask.

"I get to be the god of the Subtle Realms," Sorrow proclaimed, "I know it doesn't seem like much but they really do grow on you. Especially since they border the entire multiverse."

Sorrow could tell Courtney was less than impressed, "I have a few more preparations to make and then I can start cutting your beating heart out. Enjoy the time left to you."

As Johnny Sorrow returned to the foot of the altar, Courtney desperately recalled Jack Knight's observation that the Cosmic Rod had bonded with her and responded to her in ways it never had to Jack when he was Starman. He'd stated that it was attuned to her as was her Cosmic Convertor Belt.

Stargirl decided to test this theory and stretched out with every fiber of her essence. As she did so, she tickled something at the edge of her consciousness. She suddenly realized it was her rod and belt. They weren't quite alive but there was an echo of herself within them. Firming up her connection she decided to see what she could do with it.

* * *

><p>"Judomaster is missing!" Tigress raised the alert.<p>

"How?" Icicle had to ask.

"Who cares?" Geo-Mancer retorted, "Let's just find her and kill her already. It'll be practice for dealing with the rest."

* * *

><p>Killer Wasp took flight to get an aerial view. All the while, the elemental green power ring flew to Alan Scott's waiting hand and slipped onto his finger. Sentinel was reborn.<p>

While Shiv broke away from Sorrow's preparations to kill Courtney and join the search, the Wizard approached Sentinel, "You seem highly confident for a doomed man."

"I don't consider myself doomed just yet," Sentinel confided.

A giant green fist formed above the Wizard's head and it beat him into the ground. Then green flames consumed the ropes holding Sentinel back. As he turned, he saw Vibe's pillar crack and then shatter. Nodding towards the only non-JSA veteran in the group, Sentinel began to free JLers on one half of the ring while Vibe attended to the other half.

* * *

><p>Judomaster vaulted off of a pillar and delivered a flying kick to Tigress' face. The Injustice Society member went down. Judomaster then dodged Icicle as he defended his wife. A round kick to the head staggered Icicle. Judomaster then delivered multiple elbow strikes to his face. Grabbing his head and jerking it downwards, she rammed her knee into his face three times. He collapsed as she released him.<p>

Judomaster then dodged to her left and Tigress sailed by even as she stabbed at where Judomaster had just been with a hunting knife. Tigress wheeled about only to receive a sidekick in the throat. She started gagging and Judomaster knocked her over with a backspin kick.

Landing atop of Tigress and pinning her to the ground, Judomaster disarmed Artemis Crock. Laying a series of vicious punches into Tigress, Judomaster rose after knocking her foe out.

She then dove into a forward roll as a golden, mechanical anaconda struck at where she'd just been. Shiv made her approach, "You've got some moves. Want to dance?"

Blades popped out from nearly every surface of Shiv's armor. Jesse Quick tapped Shiv's shoulder. Then she dodged Shiv's backhanded reply. Jesse applied dozens of punches in mere seconds and Shiv was beaten.

Jesse looked over at Judomaster and shrugged, "Kids these days."

"How are you faring with your injury?" Judomaster softly inquired.

"I could stand to stay off my feet for a week but there's no time right now," Jesse stated.

* * *

><p>Commander Steel grabbed Killer Wasp's ankle as he dove at Wildcat. Slamming Killer Wasp off of the ground, he shrugged off a bioelectric "sting" blast. He then slammed Killer Wasp repetitively off of a stone pillar. Finally, the second generation super villain was knocked out.<p>

* * *

><p>Mr. America, Red Beetle, and Hawkman retrieved their weapons. Hawkman took to the skies as Geo-Mancer approached. Mr. America uncoiled his whip and the Injusticer sneered, "What are you going to do, knock me out with your little whip?"<p>

"Yep," Mr. America snapped the whip and it delivered its hyperkinetic blow precisely to Geo-Mancer's forehead. It was like being hit with a brick dropped from orbit. Geo-Mancer went down and didn't move again.

* * *

><p>The others were trying to rescue Stargirl but not even Sentinel could break Johnny Sorrow's protection spell. Hawkman was the one to spot the obvious, "Where are her Cosmic Rod and Convertor Belt?"<p>

The belt snapped around Sorrow's waist. It discharged a massive stellar energy burst and Sorrow screamed as he sank to his knees. The Cosmic Rod hovered over Courtney and blasted away the bonds that tied her down. As she got off of the altar, the belt wrapped around her waist and the rod flew to her hand.

Poised over Johnny Sorrow, Stargirl growled, "Send us home. Now!"

* * *

><p>And suddenly they found themselves back at the K-Star Ranch. Much to the surprise of the Injustice League's Magenta, White Lightning, and Lady Flash. Magenta seized control of Commander Steel's metal skeleton and made him start attacking the others.<p>

"The hell with this," Stargirl huffed and she blasted the three women. Commander Steel was freed from Magenta's magnet control and the Flashes were liberated from White Lightning's. Sentinel scooped up the prisoners with his power ring and offered to meet everyone in the situation room.

"I'm sure we've missed out on quite a lot and Roxy can bring us back to speed," Sentinel said.

* * *

><p>Roxy had plenty to tell them. As gravely as the news struck the other JLers, Flash took the news especially hard because he'd originally been assigned to the Gotham City team. Jay rested a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"We'll help them out, I promise you." Jay consoled him.

The assembled Founders discussed and divided the group into three teams. Flash would take Hourman, Jesse Quick, Vibe, and Ri to Gotham City with him. Wildcat and Jay would lead Commander Steel, Judomaster, Mr. America, and Red Beetle to Fawcett City. Sentinel was taking the remainder comprised of Cyclone, King Chimera, Stargirl, Hawkman, and Lightning to Metropolis. And heaven help the Legionnaires that got in their way.


	29. Chapter 29

278

"What the hell do you mean the JLU is being attacked by OMACS?" Sue demanded to know from the command dais overlooking the Monitor Room. Staffers across the room flinched at the sound of her raised voice. Hula Hula stepped in to deflect Sue's mounting frustration over her daughter's being in danger.

"We don't know anything concrete," Hula warned her, "What we have is fragments coming in from Roxy. Kevin Kho, the man we knew as OMAC is dead. Now there are dozens of identically cybernetically enhanced individuals attacking the JLU teams. And Roxy says they're all controlled by a central AI calling itself 'Brother Eye'."

"What's 'Brother Eye' and who built it?" Sue was refocusing now.

"Roxy says Batman built it to catalog meta-human threats," Hula Hula said direly, "Which if that's true, and Brother Eye controls the OMAC forces, then they know everything there is to know about the JLU."

"Get on the horn to anybody you can and warn them," Sue directed, "Pull people from maintenance and the kitchen staff if you have to."

Hula Hula whistled at a nearby comm chief. Then he returned his focus to Sue. Sue was visibly impressed.

"Already one step ahead of me," Sue realized, "That'll serve you well when you take my place."

"But not yet," Hula demurred, "We need to come up with plans regarding Vandal Savage and Brother Eye."

"Has anyone identified the attackers who went after the Teen Titans?" Sue asked.

"Deathstroke seems to have assembled a decidedly lethal squad to strike at them. Satellite imagery reveals half the team is already down," Hula Hula explained, "But we can't identify three members of Deathstroke's team."

"Show me," Sue handed Hula a remote to control her visual feeds. Images of Ravager, Arsenal, and Gunslinger appeared.

"These three are literal unknowns," Hula described them.

"The man is a former JLU backup called Speedy," Sue said sadly, "The younger woman must be some kind of relation to Slade Wilson himself. She has the moves, the uniform, a missing eye, and even his white hair. God knows where he found her."

"Run the third through the police records the ISA assembled," Sue suggested.

"We've tried that already," Hula said with a slightly irritated edge.

"Not the criminal records," Sue elaborated, "Search the police personnel files."

Hula Hula looked thoroughly embarrassed, "Which brings us to Brother Eye and a potential problem."

"What kind of problem?" Sue was getting tired of problems. There were too many to deal with already.

"The Blackhawks have been dispatched to deal with the system," Hula answered.

"Why is that a problem?" Sue wondered.

"Roxy forged their orders and sent them on their way," Hula Hula said plainly.

Sue closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as she groaned, "Which she's not authorized to do."

"We can still call them back," Hula suggested, "After all, Roxy had to know she couldn't hide this."

"She wasn't trying to," Sue sighed, "Roxy teeters on the edge of blatant illegality every second of every day. It's a line we'd say she crosses every minute."

"But she doesn't?" Hula had to ask.

"I got a text from Mike Dugan a little while ago that was quite revelatory. He described how Roxy explained that she's essentially a citizen of the JLU city-state like L-Ron is and she obeys each and every one of its laws."

"I didn't know there were any," Hula admitted.

"There aren't," Sue said grimly, "Which is Roxy's justification."

"She had to know Mike sent the text," Hula Hula pointed out.

"Undoubtedly," Sue agreed.

"So why did she let it go through?" Hula Hula asked.

"I honestly don't know," Sue readily admitted, "It could be a taunt. It could be a cry for help to get us to somehow stop her from keeping up the behavior. Or it could be something much simpler."

"Like what?" Hula Hula was more than intrigued by now.

"Roxy simply felt there was an immediate threat of such size and scope that she didn't wait for us to deliberate or free up assets. She simply moved what was available into position." Sue explained.

"What if the UN decides they don't want J'onn or the rest of us to share that power with Roxy?" Hula had to ask.

"Then we'll have a serious problem," Sue opined, "Because I don't see Roxy backing down."

* * *

><p>Nightwing and Catwoman rode the elevator to the roof of the Powers Industries admin building in uptown Gotham. Downtown, Gotham City was engulfed in flames and destruction as the OMACs engaged the JLU team there and allowed the Legion of Doom to escape. Unbeknownst to any JLer, save the unconscious Creeper, a highly trained team of Injustice League assassins was moving in on the JLU to pick off individual JLers as they fought OMACs.<p>

Across the street from the Powers building, the Question and the Huntress navigated the halls of the Gotham Imperial Hotel while being pursued by Mr. Freeze. Out in the street in front of the hotel stood the frozen form of Barbara Gordon. The former member of the Batclan had been ambushed by Freeze and was now held in cryogenic stasis waiting to be thawed out.

Unknown to any JLer save Katana, Red Hood was waiting atop the Powers building to kill Nightwing and Catwoman. Katana was now also headed to the roof. She didn't know if she could save her teammates and that was a secondary concern to her anyway. What mattered to her was exacting her revenge upon Red Hood, the former Red Bird who'd led the Outsiders to their doom, and learning who Red Hood ultimately served.

* * *

><p>Down the Rabbit Hole, Poison Ivy watched the unfolding situations across cities through multiple television sets mounted upon a wall. She had the subtitles for the hearing impaired running. Nearby, a bank of computers and their slaved monitors received ISA and World Army satellite feeds. Since the World Army had literally hijacked the world's militaries and intelligence services, Ivy had nearly unlimited resources at her disposal.<p>

White Rabbit had left Bruce in her den. Ordering him to "sit", she'd left him behind and joined Ivy. She studied the various screens and uncharacteristically frowned.

"There's still a missing element in all of this," White Rabbit commented, "Where's Nyssa Raatko? And where are her Injustice League cronies? And especially, where the hell has the Injustice Society disappeared to? The entire JLU contingent at the K-Star Ranch has vanished and the Injustice Society seems to have gone with them."

"You believe the Injustice Society has been neutralized?" Ivy wondered.

"It's too early to tell," White Rabbit concluded, "But between Johnny Sorrow, the Wizard, and Sentinel's ring everyone has vanished from the face of the Earth. It's like Dr. Fate, Zatanna, and Anna Fortune's disappearing acts."

"Still Vandal Savage's plans for Mordru and Wotan paid off handsomely," Ivy remarked, "He's effectively seized control of the world."

"Yet he had to contract Deathstroke to clear the Teen Titans out of their way and he himself is under siege in Max's Manhattan offices," White Rabbit reminded her, "And that force attacking the World Army troops in New York is none other than the Freedom Fighters and the remaining members of the Suicide Squad. So therefore I give you Checkmate's premier on the world scene."

"But Deathstroke seems to have nailed down the situation where the Freedom Fighters are concerned," Ivy pointed out.

"A temporary reprieve at best," White Rabbit commented, "Colonel Trevor and Slade Wilson have old, unfinished business to conclude between them."

"What kind of business?" Ivy inquired.

"The Team 7 kind," White Rabbit said grimly.

"I thought Team 7 was a myth," Ivy admitted.

"That's what the government wanted everyone to think," White Rabbit explained, "They were more than real enough but their history dates back a few decades."

"Do tell," Ivy requested.

The JSA disappeared in the mid-Fifties. Now we know they were in Limbo but they vanishing act caught everyone cold, especially the Committee for Un-American activities which sought to arrest and unmask the JSA," White Rabbit shared, "The original Blackhawk Squadron served as an active special needs unit until the Seventies when everyone retired. No active force served to deal with meta-human threats until the Nineties. That's when Rick Flagg and his Suicide Squad formed up."

"The original Suicide Squad was aptly names as they filled up body bag after body bag," White Rabbit elaborated, "Six years later, Flagg and Karin Grace were leapfrogged through the promotion process. Flagg returned to field command over the revised Task Force X and Grace went on to spearhead the agency that would eventually be known as Checkmate."

"How's this all tie into Team 7?" Ivy had to ask.

"In 2001 a handful of costumes had begun operating again as having the JSA return but go into semi-retirement. Within a few years the number of 'capes' had increased at an exponential rate and the Justice League had formed," White Rabbit described the scene, "But the number of criminally minded meta-humans had increased and an even faster rate."

"I know, I was one of them," Ivy dryly remarked.

"In 2001 Amanda Waller, who had been a mid-level bureaucrat until then, presented a paper outlining the threat that an increased meta-human presence could present the United States," White Rabbit shook her head sadly, "Basically it was a rehash of Joseph McCartney's arguments and once again an idea took hold of the political and military mindsets: a meta-human team controlled by the US government and beholden to it alone. Therefore, Team 7 was assembled."

"But how did they accomplish that?" Ivy wondered, "Most people with the gene have to have it activated and that's usually accomplished though through a traumatic accident."

White Rabbit knew Ivy was speaking as a botanist. As such, she was familiar with genetic principles, "I'll let you onto a deep, dark secret. The government isolated the meta-human gene some time ago. Given that, they tested the DNA of every federal agent, employee, and all military personnel. Team 7 was composed of meta-humans and norms alike. But the meta-humans didn't know their status until the government activated the inborn gifts."

"So why did they disband?" Ivy asked.

"Team 7 went out and captured several mystical artifacts which were later placed in Area 51," White Rabbit recalled, "But the mission that broke them apart was when they went after the Black Diamond that housed Eclipso. There were deaths and the remaining agents opted out of transfers into CADMUS. The latter being another brainchild of Waller's in response to Superman being brainwashed by Darkseid."

"So who all was in Team 7?" Ivy asked.

"Alex Fairchild was a member and his daughter was a researcher at the Ravager project where the government has been trying to tap into and train teenagers with the meta-human gene. Somehow Caitlin Fairchild's own positive tests were conveniently 'lost'. Alex Fairchild was killed in the mission to seize the Black Diamond," White Rabbit divulged, "The team pilot, Summer Ramos, was also killed and her aircraft destroyed leaving the surviving team members to arrange their own extraction."

"More notably Kurt Lance went MIA during the same operation," White Rabbit smirked.

"And why is that notable?" Ivy asked wryly.

"Because his wife is one Dinah Drake Lance, better known to you as Black Canary," White Rabbit loved watching Ivy's expression change.

"The little slut," Ivy condemned her.

"Tut tut, let's be fair. Her husband has been missing for ten years now. I think she's earned her romance with Green Arrow," White Rabbit chided her; "Steve Trevor was a norm member of the group like Fairchild and Ramos."

"Get to Deathstroke," Ivy urged.

"Slade Wilson's abilities were activated prior to his being assigned to Team 7," White Rabbit informed her, "He survived the activation process, which only half do, and he served with distinction until the team collapsed. His illegitimate daughter, Rose, was a participant in the Ravager program. A program where she exceeded every expectation. Slade found her there and pulled her out of the system while the teenage subjects rebelled and destroyed the training complex. And effectively stranded themselves in the Arctic Circle."

"Are there any more?" Ivy wondered.

White Rabbit's smirked, "Yes, the inaptly named 'Team 7' boasted nine members. The final three have embarked upon careers almost as illustrious as Deathstroke's. The man simply known as Bronson became Majestic, the head of the identically named terrorists for hire cell. With him is Dean Higgins, now known as Regulus, and his exposure to the Black Diamond is what caused him to betray and kill his teammates. Apparently the exposure permanently altered Majestic and Regulus' perceptions of right and wrong thereby inverting their moral code."

"And Deathstroke?" Ivy wondered, "And what about the ninth member?"

"Deathstroke became a mercenary in his heart well before he started accepting contracts to fight other people's battles," White Rabbit described, "The last man is Cole Cash. Another meta-human but with a twist."

"What kind of twist?" Ivy was intrigued now.

"Cash is known as 'Grifter' because he became a con man after leaving government service," White Rabbit stated, "Now, Grifter has an inhuman talent with weapons. In short, he can't miss."

"That's what Deadshot claims as well," Ivy pooh-poohed the idea.

"But Grifter's gift has been statistically proven," White Rabbit assured her, "But his abilities have been expanded into limited telepathy and a midlevel telekinetic talent."

"How?" Ivy wanted to know.

"It's said an alien group called the Daemonites have a presence on Earth. They can inhabit human hosts and their sole interest in humanity is the meta-human gene," White Rabbit shared, "In addition a cabal known as the Shadow Cabinet was the first to combat this threat. They founded a medieval group called the Demon Knights. Throughout history the Shadow Cabinet has tapped a handful of select warriors to combat the threat. Now they call themselves Stormwatch. And the interesting thing is that they're actively hunting Grifter, a woman called Voodoo, and the Daemonites."

"What did Grifter and Voodoo do to piss off the secret society?" Ivy facetiously asked.

"Grifter has been hailed as a savior by a group calling themselves the Daemonite Hunters Underground," White Rabbit explained at last, "Grifter denies being anyone's messiah but he has enlisted with the group and Voodoo joined with him to repay the Daemonites for experimenting on her. Her powers are wildly unpredictable and completely unknown."

"How the hell do you remember all of this crap?" Ivy felt compelled to ask.

"I have a lot of down time," White Rabbit grinned, "Jaina doesn't always let me out to play but I'm always there watching through her eyes."

"Which explains your fascination with Bruce Wayne," Ivy realized, "Jaina probably won't admit it for a while yet but she's somewhat smitten."

"Not to change the subject but we should reroute the freed up Legion forced to Manhattan to deal with Checkmate and any surviving Teen Titans," White Rabbit suggested.

"Deathstroke will be insulted," Ivy warned.

"The poor dear, I'll make it up to him," White Rabbit promised.

"Why do I sense you have plans?" Ivy asked.

"Can I help it if I want Brucie to fluff my tail again?" White Rabbit asked innocently, "I may never get another chance."

"Rabbits and their habits," Ivy muttered as White Rabbit strode off for the bedroom again. She hailed Luthor in Thailand and passed on White Rabbit's suggestion. Luthor was more than interested in complying.

* * *

><p>Inside her den, White Rabbit straddled Bruce, "Don't worry, darling. I won't tell anyone your secret. All I ask in return is you give yourself to me. I think we'll start with you giving me your tongue."<p>

Bruce knew he'd regret it later but the White Rabbit was a voracious sex machine. As skilled as he'd become at pleasuring her, she'd learned how to reciprocate just as fervently. But for some reason he couldn't help but think of Jaina Hudson while he pleasured the White Rabbit.

* * *

><p>Red Hood had extended his collapsible bo-staff and waited rather impatiently by the exit leading the Powers building rooftop. As he'd expected, Nightwing was the first out of the gate.<p>

Red Hood swiped his staff across Nightwing's face with all of his might. Nightwing went down, possibly with a broken jaw. But Red Hood didn't have time to seriously consider that. Catwoman was already diving and rolling onto her feet away from Red Hood's staff.

But when Red Hood had thrust his staff at her, he hadn't been aiming at her body. Hefting his staff into a vertical pose, her whip slid down its length and became draped over his hand, "Lose something?"

He tossed the whip aside as Catwoman depressed the spring release triggers mounted around her forefinger. The springs released and her mechanical claws thrust out of her glove's fingertips, "You're not the only one that can play. But just to be sure, am I facing Red Hood, Red Bird, Jason Todd, or whatever the hell you feel like calling yourself this minute?"

"It's Red Hood now," he answered, "And don't try getting into my head."

"Why would I want to?" Selina emphasized each individual word, "It doesn't take much to figure out a guy that would form a team, sell it out to be killed, and then show up later to kill someone that had offered to take him in until he screwed that deal as well."

"And what startling conclusion have you reached?" Red Hood sneered.

"Batman told you he rejected you because you were too uncontrollable and angry," Catwoman said matter-of-factly, "The truth is he lied. The real truth is he recognized your cowardice even before you proved him to be right."

Red Hood snarled as he launched himself at her. He swung the staff again but Catwoman caught it in her armpit. She then jerked him towards her. Using a free hand, she raked his chest with her claws.

Fortunately for him, his trench coat partially obscured everyone's view of his body armor. But Catwoman's attack and severed some of the straps holding his breastplate on and exposed his chest to further attacks. A fact Catwoman was more than happy to exploit as she came at him again.

Red Hood released his staff and urgently backpedalled. He pulled _shuriken_ out of his utility belt and threw them one at a time in carefully measured tosses. Catwoman amazed him with her agility as she evaded each and every throwing star. Red Hood then pulled two combat knives from his belt. But Selina had reached her whip and now she flicked it thereby extending it for a strike.

"I'd put those knives down if I were you," Catwoman advised.

"No deal," Red Hood declared.

Selina shrugged, "Your funeral."

The right side of Red Hood's helmet fractured and he felt a mighty tug as Katana pulled her sword's blade free of the mask. Red Hood spun around, slashing with one knife and preparing to thrust with the other. Katana's next stroke disarmed one hand and the follow through took care of the second knife. Each time Red Hood had barely avoided losing his hand at the wrist.

Jason Todd suddenly realized Katana was done interrogating him. He threw his hands up, "I surrender."

Katana kept the SoulTaker poised to be thrust through his throat at the first sign of treachery as she pulled his helmet off of his head. She then took a half step back and drew back her arms for a strike. This one would decapitate her foe.

"Stop!" Nightwing yelled as Katana threw the blow.

The SoulTaker bit into Red Hood's flesh but he kept his head for now. Katana was steady and utterly dispassionate as she asked, "Why?"

"We need to know where this 'White Rabbit' has taken Bruce Wayne," Nightwing reminded her.

"That is not my concern," Katana coldly replied, "Question this 'Freeze' person."

"We don't have him custody," Nightwing told her, "And Victor Freis isn't even technically alive anymore. All that left of him is that cryogenically preserved head."

"It is a very warm day," Katana pointed out, "Crack Freeze's helmet and drop his head on the sidewalk to let it melt if he doesn't talk."

"That's not how the Justice League works," Nightwing stated.

"No, but it is how the DEO works and they recruited me into the Justice League," Katana shared, "They promised me answers in exchange for my membership. They already gave me Sickle who managed to escape as the Justice League interfered. However, it is true League business brought Red Bird to me," Katana began.

"Red Hood," Jason protested.

"I do not care if you call yourself 'Red Hand';" Katana said evenly, "All I care about is spilling your very red blood."

"At least get the name right before you kill me," Red Hood requested.

"She's not going to do that," Nightwing assured him.

"All it would take it a flick of my wrist and you throat would be slit wide open and they couldn't stop me," Katana advised Red Hood.

"Katana!" Nightwing grated.

"Look, if I tell you where to find Wayne you have to let me go," Red Hood offered at last.

"She can't make that deal," Nightwing countered.

"You hear all that noise a couple of blocks away?" Red Hood asked sardonically, "That's my fellow Injustice League teammates finishing off your teammates provided any of survived the OMAC attack."

"You have a deal," Katana relented.

Red Hood gave them an address, "There's a hidden trapdoor within the warehouse's loading dock that leads to the Rabbit Hole. Poison Ivy is with the White Rabbit and that's where they're holding Wayne. But watch out, the White Rabbit has her own resources she can fight with."

"She's a meta-human?" Nightwing asked sharply.

"I'd say she's as meta-human as they come," Red Hood grinned, "Now, can I go?"

Katana pulled her sword back and held it in a guard position as she stepped aside. Red Hood smirked, "You've always been a woman of your word."

"I will find you again, _Red Hood_. And that meeting will be our last," Katana promised.

"Don't flatter yourself," Red Hood sneered.

He found the SoulTaker at his throat faster than he could react. Katana's gaze bored into his eyes, "Do not goad that which you do not control."

Katana withdrew her sword again and Red Hood wiped off more blood from his throat, "Something to think about then."

"Tell Freeze we're coming and I'll have you locked up faster than you can repeat your name again," Nightwing threatened.

"Sure, sure," Red Hood mocked him, "I can't believe you were the role model Batman held me up to. Makes me glad he tossed me out."

Nightwing burned while Red Hood reached the door and opened it. He tossed off a two finger salute, "It's been chuckles. Catch me later...if you can."

As the door closed, Nightwing turned towards Katana, "Why? We couldn't have stopped you yet you suddenly reversed course and let him live."

"Our mission is to liberate Bruce Wayne," Katana stated, "Red Hood would have endured decades of imprisonment rather than give up Wayne. "And my days of killing just for vengeance's sake are coming to a close. I'm curious as to whether there is a life for me afterwards."

"They end now or there aren't any happy trails at the end for you. Just prison," Nightwing asserted.

"Back the hell off of her," Catwoman suddenly ordered, "Change isn't instant and she's already made a hell of a pledge. I'd say it's enough for now."

"You would say that," Nightwing's disapproval was obvious.

"And I'm living proof that kind of change can happen," Catwoman reminded him.

"That still needs to be seen," Nightwing retorted.

"Don't go all Batman on me, turd brain," Catwoman sniped, "I get enough of that shit from him. Now, Katana and I are going to stop Victor or do you plan on staying here all day making snide comments?"

"You need me," Nightwing insisted.

"Unlikely," Katana said even as Catwoman remarked, "We'll see."

Catwoman flashed a grin at Katana and the Japanese former assassin smiled slightly in return. Nightwing's cheeks burned as they all headed back to the elevators.

* * *

><p>Huntress turned towards her husband, "Whatever the hell you have in mind, Q, we'd better do it pretty damn quick."<p>

"Trip the fire alarms," Question instructed.

"But he's in the kitchen," Huntress noted from the security feeds, "Oh, I get it."

Huntress triggered the alarms and the sprinklers, "I hope we didn't just royally screw up."

"Would we do that?" Question asked jovially.

"Can it, Q," Huntress retorted, "Let's just take the bastard out."

"I think that's a surety now," Question remarked. He then deactivated all surveillance cameras and deleted all of the day's footage.

Huntress gave him an amused look, "Oh really?"

"One can never be certain of who will watch these recordings," Question replied, "As you very well know."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault we got locked out of the Hall of Justice's monitor womb," Huntress protested.

"Whoever said we were permanently locked out?" Question asked her.

She broke into a sly grin.

* * *

><p>"Do you wish for me to kill everyone in this establishment?" Freeze raged, "And your solution is to try and distract me with sprinklers?"<p>

"I'd say 'distract' is too broad a term," Question stated as he strolled into the kitchen.

"Die!" Mr. Freeze bellowed. His cold gun froze the descending water and formed a wall of ice just a few feet from him.

"Aww, not what you had in mind?" Huntress asked from behind him.

Freeze wheeled and fired only to achieve the same results. Huntress shifted to his left, "Now, now Victor, shouldn't you have learned how to play nice with others by now?"

Predictably he created a third wall of ice. One more and he was hemmed in. Mr. Freeze couldn't believe it.

"You think ice will trap me?"he scoffed.

"Partially but I believe your own unique physiology will do the chore for us," Question admitted as he presented himself as a target.

Freeze tried turning to fire but his exosuit wouldn't respond. He could glance down to see the problem so he had to detach the head module from the suit and its manipulator arms brought Freeze to ground level. And now he could see the problem.

"Very clever," he applauded the Question's tactic, "You've managed to arrange it so I froze my own armor. But it will avail you nothing."

A wingarang bounced off of Freeze's helmet and it cracked ever so slightly. Freeze's module skittered about to bring him into seeing Nightwing, "I should known that impudent youth couldn't manage to deal with you."

"Actually it was the nice lady with a sword that he couldn't come to terms with," Nightwing mirthfully told him.

"What?" Freeze was confused by that. And then Katana shattered his helmet with her sword and all of Freeze's precious cryogenic gases escaped.

Freeze found him staring down Katana's sword as the tip of it hovered an inch away from his nose. Katana was the measure of control, as she politely asked, "Would you like to personally experience why my sword is called the 'SoulTaker'?"

Freeze had always thought that after he'd lost the rest of his body and Nora had deserted him he had nothing left to live for. He found he was wrong. Bruce Wayne, the very man he had kidnapped, had pledged his considerable resources into finding a way to reverse Victor Freis' condition and restore his body to him. It was a faint glimmer of hope but a glimmer nonetheless.

"What do you want of me?" Freeze asked at last.

"We want the White Rabbit," Katana answered.

"I presume this same tactic worked on the so-called 'Red Hood'?" Freeze inquired.

"Yes," Katana simply confirmed his suspicions.

"Then why do you require my input?" Freeze had to wonder.

"Presumably you arrived this 'Rabbit Hole' later than the others," Nightwing took over, "Did you require a pass key or an access code to enter?"

"Very good, Nightwing," Freeze almost smiled, "Batman chose well."

"So that's a 'yes'," Nightwing dryly retorted.

"The key you seek is in my armor's breastplate," Freeze stated, "But it is frozen solid."

"Not a problem," Question fished a hammer and a chisel out of his trenchcoat's hidden pockets.

Huntress stared at him in disbelief, "Q, who in their right mind carries hammers and chisels with them wherever they go?"

"It will come in handy in this instance," Question pointed out, "Won't it?"

Question chiseled away and soon the breastplate was exposed. Freeze extended a manipulator arm to it and accessed a hidden port. A USB flash drive popped out of another hidden receptacle.

"There you have it," Freeze said simply.

"Thank you, Freeze," Nightwing said gratefully as he accepted the drive, "I'll alert the GCPD to use gentle hands with you. After I thaw Lt. Gordon out they may release you into Wayne Enterprise's custody since they have a standing offer to treat you."

"I don't suppose my treatment of Commissioner Gordon's daughter was well received," Freeze realized.

"I wouldn't think so," Nightwing agreed.

* * *

><p>Nightwing commandeered a delivery truck and managed to get Barbara loaded, "I'll take her to the Batcave. Due to necessity Batman has chemical baths that can safely thaw Barbara out."<p>

"And we shall proceed to the White Rabbit's hole where you two can rejoin us later," Question outlined his idea, "Huntress, have you secured a vehicle?"

Huntress frog marched a local driver, "Hand over your keys."

The driver reluctantly did so and then she led the others to a brand new Chevy Camaro. Question almost swooned, "Is it any wonder that I love you?"

"Just keep thinking that, Baby Cakes," Huntress smirked, "I can think of all sorts of ways you can pay me back."

He could hardly wait.

* * *

><p>"Mmm..." White Rabbit contently sighed as she exited her den.<p>

"Seriously, that's three times in one very short afternoon. You're going to kill him," Ivy warned.

"Nonsense, he likes it," White Rabbit retorted, "And why shouldn't he?"

"Maybe because he's being forced?" Ivy rebutted her.

White Rabbit sauntered over to Ivy and lifted Ivy's chin so she could peer into the other woman's eyes, "Are you jealous?"

"Not in the way you'd wish for," Ivy said drolly, "I've already given my heart away."

"Be that as it may, how are our playthings doing?" White Rabbit asked.

"There's a communications blackout over Gotham. Even the CCTVs are out," Ivy reported.

"Odd considering the JLU is fighting for their lives and the public loves a spectacle," White Rabbit commented.

A chime went off and Ivy checked a security log, "Freeze just used his key to access the Rabbit Hole."

"Oh, I really don't think so," White Rabbit was already on motion, "I'll grab Bruce. You set the EMP."

Blast shutters sealed off the master control room. Ivy gave White Rabbit a perturbed glare, "Now what? We just sealed off the only exit."

"Not so," White Rabbit assured her, "Every rabbit warren has a hidden exit that leads above ground to safety."

White Rabbit triggered a key fob and a hidden door placed within the wall opened. Ivy was impressed, "I never spotted that."

"Hopefully neither will the JLers," White Rabbit remarked, "I'll be right behind you"

Ivy ducked into the emergency tunnel. White Rabbit languished while giving Bruce one last kiss, "Hush Love, don't tell anyone about my bolt hole."

White Rabbit followed Ivy's trail and the door sealed behind her. Bruce groaned because he knew he would tell the JLU about the hidden escape route. But he could open the damn blast doors.

"Where's Wayne?" Ivy demanded to know as the White Rabbit emerged alone.

"I set him free," she explained, "The JLU will waste precious moments ascertaining whether or not we harmed Brucie in any way. Time we'll use to get away."

"What was the whole damn point of grabbing him if you were just going to toss him away?" Ivy was really angry now.

"I got what I needed out of him," White Rabbit assured her.

"Yes, several times," Ivy sneered.

"Don't be catty. That's Selina Kyle's job," White Rabbit quipped, "I got vital information from Brucie. Information that will allow me to manipulate Wayne Enterprises and Batman Incorporated."

"And you're not sharing," Ivy realized.

"I have no reason to," White Rabbit shrugged, "But you played your part so I'll give you the information you want. As you already know, Harley Quinn was taken into federal custody by Task Force X. She was then inducted into the Suicide Squad. When Task Force X was deactivated she was recruited by ARGUS into joining Checkmate. By all accounts she's taken to her new life and excels at it."

Ivy digested all of this, "Where is she now?"

"She aided in the liberation of Amanda Waller and now that squad of Checkmate agents is en route from Baltimore to join their comrades in Manhattan," White Rabbit shared.

"So Harley is fighting Vandal Savage and the World Army," Ivy surmised.

"Basically," White Rabbit confirmed it, "If you leave now you should be able to intervene."

Ivy started to break away and the White Rabbit spoke again, "Deathstroke and his Titans are also in play so I suggest you get some additional help."

"Like whom?" Ivy was stumped.

"There's always the Teen Titans," White Rabbit enjoyed Ivy's incredulous stare, "And by the way, Harley is a lucky woman to have your heart to call her own."

Ivy looked distinctly uncomfortable. White Rabbit could tell if it was because of the compliment or the idea of recruiting the Teen Titans. Either way it was something Ivy had to learn to deal with.

Ivy had changed out the license plates on the VW she'd stolen from Bruce Wayne so she departed fairly certain of reaching her destination. White Rabbit pulled her Toyota Prius off of the charger and fired it up. Cutting across town she thought of all the things she now had to share with Jaina. Especially the juicy bits about Bruce Wayne.


	30. Chapter 30

480

Claire Connelly reached Tessa Richardson's apartment and urgently rapped her knuckles on the door. Tessa opened and was grateful to see Claire. Claire in turn was happy to learn Roger Thompson had already arrived.

Claire was many things. One was that she was a cyberneticist at LexCorp. Another was that she was a transwoman. But what made her a member of this little club was that she was married to Michael John Carter, better known to the world as Booster Gold.

Tessa was equally qualified. She was a nano pioneer at STAR Labs. She was also courting Sir Justin, who was also known as the Justice League Unlimited's Shining Knight. Tessa's apartment had become a hub for JLers spousal/significant others gatherings.

Roger was Starman's husband. Gavyn had settled into his exile on Earth by marrying Roger. Roger was a publicist and a so-called "crisis manager".

Roger lived in the neighboring Borough of Queens. Claire came in from Stamford across the Connecticut state line. She'd been lucky to approach outside of Wotan's path of destruction. The NYPD had cordoned off that area to enable the World Army to rapidly mobilize and redeploy over the Brooklyn Bridge towards Manhattan.

Tessa gave Claire a wry look as she took the other woman's coat, "I thought after that Aquaman nonsense we were over this craziness for a while."

"There's always a bigger crazy," Claire sighed.

"None of us expected easy lives after falling in love with our respective other halves," Roger commented.

"You mean our men?" Tessa smirked, "`Cause we're all on the same page here."

As she intended, Tessa's levity lightened the mood however briefly. Claire expressed the thought on everyone's mind, "I can understand the Watchtower being busy after the Hall of Justice's destruction _again_ but what about L-Ron or Roxy? Couldn't they spare a moment to update us?"

"As much as I love L-Ron, he seems fanatically devoted to licking Max Lord's boots right now," Tessa grumped.

"Does anyone else here not trust Max at all?" Roger wondered.

"He does come off like a pretentious bastard playing benefactor for his own purposes," Claire commented.

"Hah!" Tessa snorted, "Max is even more ambitious than that. He leveraged himself into being the JLU's UN rep for a reason. It's like he's playing a long term game and this 'World Army' nonsense is just a bump in the road."

"Still, Booster's mentioned Vandal Savage before. He's dangerous in a whole new, or very old, way," Claire reminded them.

"What about the Question?" Roger asked, "Wouldn't he be watching Max?"

"I actually asked him about it," Tessa revealed, "If you pardon the expression, he went..._blank_. It was like he was caught in a loop where he couldn't remember the question and just recited the same canned reply over and over again."

"Not good," Roger scowled, "Especially after Anna Fortune did something similar to him."

"You don't think Anna would..." Claire trailed off.

"No, I don't," Tessa said assertively, "Anna still has secrets but her murder charge dating back to the 1870's isn't one of them."

"Booster hasn't said much about Max but he also admits the history he grew up with has been pretty radically altered," Claire shared.

"I thought altering history was impossible," Tessa stated.

"The chrono theories from the future hold that there are some fixed, inalterable events in history and then the rest is pretty fluid," Claire divulged.

"No wonder Booster thought it was safe to come back to our time and play hero," Roger opined.

"Booster _is_ a hero," Claire sniffed.

"Now," Roger conceded, "But that wasn't always the case. He used to be a flamboyant showboat."

"True," Claire allowed, "But Kara also spent time further into the future than Booster's from and she said alterations in the timeline brought her back here to the past."

"Lucky for Kyle," Tessa grinned.

"No argument there but how does little Miss Supergirl know history has been changed even further if she's here living through it?" Roger had to inquire.

"She doesn't," Tessa admitted, "She was supposed to get updates and support from the future but that help seems to have been cut off."

"No wonder she's pissed off half the time," Roger stated and then he recognized the incredulous looks the two women wore, "Come on, you had to have noticed. She's really good at hiding it but between what happened to her home world and Kyle cheating on her with Carol Ferris, the lady's seriously angry."

"And now everyone's favorite Star Sapphire is in the JLU," Claire ruefully pointed out, "At Kyle, John, Hal, and Guy's recommendation."

"You don't believe she used to be controlled by the Star Sapphire stone?" Tessa wondered.

"Maybe once upon a time but she chose Kyle out of her own free will because Hal Jordan distanced himself from her," Claire recalled the events, "And Kyle kept it from Kara. And then he argued to the JLU Founders that Carol be exonerated and let into the team. I'd be pissed too."

"Not to desperately change the topic but has anyone else noticed all the cell towers seem to offline?" Roger inquired, "Broadcast TV is out as well. Cable channels are still up."

"Let's check my cable modem," Tessa suggested.

Seeing they had Internet access, Tessa had a plan, "Roxy considers the World Wide Web her own playground. Let's put out some feelers and see if she responds."

"And if she doesn't?" Roger pointedly asked.

"Then I don't have a clue as to what to do next," Tessa confessed.

* * *

><p>The OMACs descended upon downtown Gotham and Hal erected a dome construct to shield the JLU. Batwoman was still wounded but Galatea's cauterizing her shoulder meant she was ambulatory. So she joined in shielding the fallen wounded.<p>

Ice tended to Fire's prone form. Fire was struggling to revive and Ice was going to attempt a cold shock to jolt her awake. Booster was standing guard over Cyborg's damaged body. His organic body parts were all dying and his cybernetic components had all failed. He needed an immediate extraction and that couldn't happen while Hal had his barrier in place.

Batwing was standing guard near Batwoman and Booster. He obviously felt more comfortable defending the defenseless than waging all out war against the OMAC warriors. Plastic Man and Metamorpho comprised the meta-human element of the defense.

John joined Hal as he received the same ultimatums as Carol had in Metropolis. And as had happened there, the Legion of Doom safely withdrew. Luthor had paged Captain Cold and redirected the LoD Gotham team to Manhattan.

Shayera moved to Galatea's side, "What happened to our personal OMAC?"

"I found Kevin Kho's corpse earlier," Galatea confessed, "We really didn't have time to discuss it."

"Were there any spare parts left behind that could possibly help Cyborg?" Shayera inquired.

"No, the cybernetic components that had adapted Kevin into an OMAC had vanished," Tea reported.

"What killed him?" Shayera asked, "Because I thought he adapted to everything and it looks like that knowledge could prove useful any second now."

"Silver Banshee seemed to be the cause of death and in case I'm mistaken we don't have anyone here that can copy her wail," Galatea dryly remarked.

"Well, we need to get Victor a medevac out of here or he won't survive much longer," Shayera pointed out, "And something is jamming our signal devices. If we had an emergency beacon, the Watchtower would be able to burn through the interference and lock onto to Cyborg."

"I can pop over to the Hall of Justice and get one and bring it back," Galatea offered.

"The OMACs will throw up a wall of resistance," Shayera warned.

"Don't worry. I'll get through," Galatea's eyes burned with purpose.

"Good," Shayera was relieved, "I think the situation here is about to go straight to hell."

The OMACs simultaneously opened fire with yellow spectrum solar beams.

Hal's construct shattered and Galatea launched into the sky. Four OMACs immediately pursued her. Galatea streaked across the Hudson River and accelerated through Manhattan. As she passed through she spotted Red Torpedo's assault craft engaging armored units near Madison Square Garden. Then she sailed over Firehawk battling World Army helicopters.

Cut off as she'd been from developments, Galatea had no idea what this "World Army" was or what comprised it. But given her history with CADMUS she immediately got a pit in her stomach at the thought of what it could mean and its implications for the JLU. As she crossed the East River she witnessed Silver Swan bringing down a large expanse of the bridge in order to block the World Army's advance into Manhattan.

As she passed over to Stamford, the OMACs had closed the gap enough to fire simulated kryptonite beams at her. Bathed in four beams of radiation, Galatea was in extreme pain and she knew she was slowing. Diving for the deck, she landed in the middle of the deserted Stamford University stadium. She decided to make a stand there.

An OMAC landed within reach Tea latched onto his arm and then kicked out at his chest. Pulling the arm completely off, Galatea used it to beat it to death. She then threw the arm at a second OMAC. It went airborne.

With air support bathing her in kryptonite radiation, the two remaining OMAC units began to circle Galatea. Blades extended out of their right forearms. Energy emitters emerged from their left forearms. She knew they intended to hammer at her as they closed the distance and then impale her.

They each fired. Galatea managed to lift high enough to fly above the weapons fire. The two OMACs damaged one another. Tea landed and plunged her fist into one OMAC's chest. Crushing its organic heart, she then snapped the blade off of its forearm. Beheading the other OMAC, she held its blade in reserve as she marshaled the last of her strength and threw her captured blade at her assailant.

The blade speared the OMAC in the chest and it plummeted to the field. Galatea snapped off the second blade and moved to kneel beside the freshly fallen OMAC. Poised to impale its head, she wasn't prepared for its kryptonite emitter to detonate in a wild burst that saturated her with radiation. Galatea passed out and lay on the field helpless and breathing in ragged gasps.

* * *

><p>Shayera evaded the net launched at her and she went airborne to lead off her attacker. Flying through downtown Gotham, she banked and veered in close to buildings as she made tight turns and tried to bounce her OMAC off of a building. But as she passed near a rooftop, a metallic cord wrapped around her ankle and fifty thousand volts surged through it.<p>

She crashed into the roof and as she struggled to rise again she realized she'd dropped her mace before she'd reached the rooftop. Looking back at the approaching OMAC she watched as a blade popped out of its right forearm. The cable attached to her ankle stemmed from its left wrist.

She took hold of the cord and tried to rip it off. But it jolted her again. As her vision cleared, Shayera watched in horror as it drew back its right arm to plunge its blade into her heart.

* * *

><p>Hal and John were fighting a losing struggle. John burrowed into the sewers and the Green Lanterns descended into the tunnels and drew off a sizeable force. But half the OMACs were left to engage the JLU.<p>

* * *

><p>Ice stood guard over Fire as two OMACs encroached on her position. She erected glacial barriers but the OMACs simply melted their way through them. Ice desperately chilled Fire and Beatriz awoke.<p>

"What?" Fire was confused.

"There's no time to explain," Ice warned her friend, "We're under attack."

"When aren't we?" Fire grimaced as Ice got her to her feet.

The two OMACs emerged from the artificial glacier. Ice attacked one. It melted away her mystically derived ice. Fire transformed into her plasma form. Powered by the same Green Flame that had empowered Sentinel's power ring, Fire's abilities were much more direct.

She tried to ignite the OMAC presented to her but its internal coolants protected it. Fire looked over at Ice, "Switch!"

They swapped opponents but the OMACs simply reversed their defensive strategies. Blades extended out of their right forearms and Fire suddenly wished to be elsewhere. She could have flown away and saved herself but she wouldn't abandon Ice to die alone.

* * *

><p>Captain Atom was stunned to discover his foe exuded the same material that comprised his containment suit in reaction to his quantum and radiation blasts. So he opted for brute strength. But the OMAC savagely beat him into the ground. Extending a blade, the OMAC prepared to rupture Captain Atom's containment suit and irradiate Gotham City.<p>

* * *

><p>Dr. Light opened with lasers but the OMAC polarized its outer shell into a refractory coating that split her lasers with a prismatic effect. Next she tried photon bursts but the OMAC forged ahead through the force beams. She could have struck harder but after what had happened with Dr. Polaris Kimiyo Hoshi was terrified of her own powers.<p>

The OMAC launched a gas grenade at her. She couldn't clear away from its fumes before it dragged her hacking and wheezing to her knees. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her doom approaching with a blade thrust out of its forearm. She was almost grateful.

* * *

><p>Atom Smasher was netted as he doubled his size. Fifty thousand volts jarred him from continuing his transformation. Then the two OMACs prepared to stab him to death all while coursing electricity into him to paralyze him.<p>

* * *

><p>Shayera defiantly glared at the OMAC and prepared to block the arm blade. Only...the blow never came. She noticed its singular glowing red eye was dead. And it seemed the OMAC was neutralized. But just to be certain she shoved it off of the roof. Then she landed near where it had plunged to retrieve her mace.<p>

* * *

><p>John and Hal eventually came to a halt. John gave Hal a quizzical glance, "Have you noticed they're not catching up?"<p>

"It could be a trick," but even Hal sounded uncertain.

"We'll have to risk a probe," John projected a probe beam and ten looked stunned, "They're all dead."

Hal sent his own projection, "What the hell happened?"

"Who knows?" John shrugged, "And at this point who cares? Let's just check on the others."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Hal smiled as they headed for the surface.

* * *

><p>Captain Atom waited for the inevitable but the OMAC switched off and just stood there immobilized. Captain Atom rose and pushed the OMAC over and it lay there still poised to stab Atom. He decided to investigate how the others were doing.<p>

* * *

><p>Ice's OMAC suddenly froze over and Fire's was consumed by green flames. Ice hesitantly looked over at Fire, "Beatriz?"<p>

"I have no idea, Tora. But all I can say is 'Hell ya!' It's about damn time," Fire enthused.

"We should check on the rest," Ice suggested.

"And if they need help we already know we can kick ass!" Fire refused to let her exuberance be tempered.

* * *

><p>Dr. Light risked aiming one hand at the OMAC and unleashing a full powered burst. The OMAC was fractured as it flew away. Dr. Light waited until the offending gas dissipated and then she examined the fallen OMAC. It seemed to have been deactivated at its controlling source, whatever that was. Her effort had been superfluous.<p>

* * *

><p>Atom Smasher realized he wasn't being shocked anymore so he grew to the point where he shredded the confining net. Then he stomped on both OMACs. At that point he belatedly realized they hadn't been resisting. Shrinking, he saw the crushed bodies and knew they wouldn't be answering any questions. If an OMAC could even do so.<p>

* * *

><p>Metamorpho had been confronted by a lone OMAC. He tried becoming an acidic gas but he'd been frozen in place. Transforming into phosphorous he burned his way to freedom and then altered himself into a wave of hydrochloric acid and scalded the OMAC. Only, the OMAC hadn't responded to anything after freezing him. That's when he realized the wounded and those guarding them were under attack by a new threat.<p>

* * *

><p>Inertia blew through Booster and Batwing. He then returned to clock both of them with hyperkinetic punches. Batwing recovered first and he launched himself into the air. Inertia stopped and wore a smug smirk.<p>

Running in a circle around Batwing he created an air funnel that sucked Batwing in. Abruptly stopping, the funnel lost cohesion and Batwing sailed out of it into a building facade and fell unconscious to the concrete below.

Booster opened up with his proton blasters but Inertia dodged every shot. Booster got his force field up in time to intercept Inertia. Acting out of frustration, Intertie hammered away at Booster's field.

Booster blasted him with a proton burst. Inertia rose with hatred glaring out of his eyes. He then raced around the field punching hundreds of times a minute. Booster realized it was just a matter of time before Intertie overloaded his force field projector.

* * *

><p>Card Queen dealt with Batwoman first. Using Batwoman's shoulder against her, Duela Dent quickly incapacitated her. But Plastic Man intervened before Card Queen could kill Batwoman.<p>

Card Queen used various weapons on Plastic Man to no effect. But as Plas began to wrap her up, she tried one last holdout device. Slapping a collar on Plastic Man's extended neck; it pinged once and then began infusing him with an antiproton field like Luthor had devised to kill the Supers and Marvels. Plas was conscious but in severe pain as he returned to his natural shape.

"Aw, poor baby," Card Queen cooed, "Want me to put you out of your misery?"

* * *

><p>Nemesis took stock of Cassandra Cain and opened fire. He was utterly amazed as she deftly evaded every dart he fired. And she disarmed him with a knife thrown on the run. He also quickly deduced that she was a superior hand to hand combatant. He was about to drop a flash bang when she neutralized him with a nerve pinch.<p>

"Pretty impressive," Flash said as he drew near, "Care to try those moves on someone a little more challenging?"

Cassandra realized Flash, Hourman, Jesse Quick, Vibe, and Ri had teleported in despite Brother Eye's jamming. Blood on Jesse Quick's pant leg evidenced a wound but she easily moved on it. Which had to be thanks to Ri's healing touch.

Sounds began to filter in and she gazed about and realized all of the Gotham team was reunited with the exception of Galatea. Cassandra began reexamining her options as she murmured, "This should prove interesting."

* * *

><p>Claire and Roger channel surfed the news outlets in order to get an inkling of what was occurring. So far it didn't look good. Tessa manned the computer and was about to give up hope when Roxy's blue facial reconstruction appeared on her screen.<p>

"Hi Tessa, I got your message but so have others," Roxy warned her, "Right now, the World Army is issuing a capture and detain order for the three of you. You have ten minutes to get out before they arrive. And that's only because the World Army wants to keep your capture in house and I'm scrambling up their GPS coordinate driving instructions. They'll get wise sooner than later."

"Where have you been?" Claire asked as she and Roger joined Tessa.

"I've been really busy and it couldn't be helped. Lives were on the line. As it is it may only be a temporary reprieve," Roxy said sadly, "Now you have to go!"

"Go where?" Tessa asked.

"Stamford University," Roxy instructed, "Galatea has been injured and needs to be brought in or she could die."

"What could hurt Tea?" Claire was aghast.

"Kryptonite poisoning," Roxy explained, "And the students are reporting her position so the World Army is just minutes away. But if you leave you can get there first and still avoid capture."

"Then where do we go?" Roger wanted to know.

"K-Star Ranch," Roxy decided, "We're a target here as well but Grundy and STRIPE can give them hell until we get reinforcements or Tea wakes up. Now you're leaving this second or not at all."

Roxy's image vanished. Claire was the first to bitterly remark, "I knew this was going too well so far."

"We'll have time to suck it up later," Tessa stated as she stood up and headed for the door, "Right now Galatea needs us and I'm sure as hell not going to disappoint her."

"Tessa's right," Roger declared as he followed her.

"Claire, there's no shame in staying behind," Tessa consoled her friend.

"There would be for me," Claire decided.

True to Roxy's word the World Army arrived on Tessa's doorstep just moments after the trio had climbed into her MINI and headed for Stamford. That development was bumped up to CONTROL's attention. Vandal Savage decided Max Lord could solve this problem.


	31. Chapter 31

481

White Lantern got the scattered JLers centered around him. Red Tornado had already been damaged by an OMAC as had Steel's armor but Kyle managed to drive away the OMAC attackers. His White Light barrier couldn't be countered by the OMACs because they couldn't draw from the Black Light of Death.

But three Injusticers had slipped inside the dome. When they were spotted by the JLU, the three Injustice League assassins flew into action. Merlyn drew, nocked, and fired off arrows almost faster than could be seen. With invariably lethal accuracy, Merlyn struck down Vigilante and Sir Justin straightaway.

Animal Man and Vixen channeled the essence of cheetahs and raced toward Merlyn. He took them down without pity or remorse. He caught Crimson Fox in the air as she leapt towards him. Then he cleared his head as Crimson Fox's pheromones dissipated.

* * *

><p>David Cain mowed through the Super Friends. A spatial distortion pulse emitter neutralized Apache Chief's meta-human abilities. Cain threw him a knife before attacking. Apache Chief was adept with a blade but he wasn't a brave of old. Cain stabbed him through the heart and left him to die.<p>

Drawing his sword, Cain knocked off a fire hydrant's cap and doused Black Vulcan. As the man's electrical powers short circuited, Cain made his approach. Running his sword through Black Vulcan, he had the satisfaction of watching the light dim in the JLer's eyes.

A little present from the Weather Wizard canceled out Samurai's elemental powers. Casting aside his weaponry, Cain met the Aikido master hand to hand. But while Samurai had mastered one martial art, Cain had mastered dozens. It only took a few moments for Cain to measure his opponent's skill and then hammer him into the ground and then leave him to slowly die.

* * *

><p>Aresia had been chosen to neutralize Supergirl. The former Amazon faced the Argoan in hand to hand combat. Despite Kara's having been trained by Wildcat in the present and Karate Kid and Timber Wolf in the future, Aresia soon pressed her advantage. Kara then chose to hammer in <em>hers<em>.

Using raw brute force, Supergirl beat Aresia back to the ground. Knocking Aresia off her feet, Kara pointed out the obvious, "JLU files have you listed as dead."

"A pleasant fiction for you but if you've survived being marooned at sea once it isn't so bad the second time," Aresia said scornfully as she got back to her feet, "And imagine my surprise when none of my _sisters_ came looking for me."

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, the Amazons don't condone genocide," Supergirl said with apparent disapproval, "And you should have figured out that I'm stronger and faster by now."

"But are you smarter?" Aresia smirked.

* * *

><p>Merlyn had an arrow aimed at Blue Jay's heart. Silver Sorceress scowled, "You're the Injustice League representatives, right? Max Lord sends his compliments and we've been instructed to assist you however we can."<p>

"Stand by to assist us with Kyle Raynor," Cain instructed.

"He's a White Lantern now," Silver Sorceress warned, "None of his normal weaknesses apply."

"But his vulnerabilities remain the same," Cain nodded at Merlyn.

Merlyn traded out arrows and then spun on his heel and fired. Aresia leapt into the air and Supergirl's eyes went wide as the threat became obvious. A kryptonite tipped arrow plunged into her chest and she went down with a scream.

* * *

><p>Kyle had been focused on the OMAC onslaught until he heard Kara's cry. The barrier dropped and Kyle started moving towards Supergirl. As he did so, he took in the horror of the JLU lying about all dying.<p>

Cain used a high powered handgun to shoot Kyle in the head. Aresia landed next to Cain, "I wanted another two minutes with her."

"Now, now, mustn't be greedy," Cain chided her.

Blue Jay and Silver Sorceress joined the Injusticers. Blue Jay spoke, "What now?"

"Now Savage's New Order rises unopposed," Cain stated, "But Savage must be tested by the League of Shadows. In order to begin that threshing, we must convince them to test Savage's mettle. And you will help us persuade them just as Maxwell Lord assured us you would."

"Of course we'll help," Silver Sorceress promised.

* * *

><p>The remaining OMACs converged on Superman's position. Using simulated kryptonite radiation they were able to weaken him enough to hammer away at his defenses, such as they were. Superman was caught in a primal rage and his reactions were primitive savagery at its finest. The physical trauma he endured just drove him on further. And Metropolis suffered because of it.<p>

* * *

><p>A violet beam of energy pierced a pile of rubble and Carol emerged from it. Superman had thrown her through a half dozen skyscrapers. Concrete, steel, and glass had rained down upon her as she'd been blown through the sixth building. Despite her ring shielding her she was still rattled.<p>

But rattled or not, she was still _a_ Star Sapphire if no longer _the_ Star Sapphire. She had duty in the name of Love to protect these people before Superman harmed someone. And that included the people the OMACs had once been.

When Clark had grabbed a hold of Carol, her ring had touched his heart and she knew his rage was born of grief and pain. He had no realm of experience in how to deal with Diana's maiming or the damage that had been done to him through the use of kryptonite powered and nerve toxins. Carol knew she had to bring him down before he killed everyone in the city.

Carol rose above the buildings. Smoke rose from where Superman battled the OMAC force. Just to be certain, she locked on to the Kryptonian's life signs and emitted an echo pulse. A visual of the battle raging appeared before her. Seeing the shattered hulks of OMAC soldiers her heart tore in two as she realized that one part of her goal had already been lost to her. But she could still help minimize the damage.

Carol flew towards the New Troy Borough of Metropolis. It was the largest and most affluent. Her pulse had revealed Superman's battled had moved across town down Topaz Lane. In fact he'd neared the Daily Planet building.

* * *

><p>Jim Olsen was shocked as he photographed the battle Superman raged with the whatever-they-weres. He'd already crushed the life out of almost two dozen of them. And now he was ripping another to shreds. And Jim could swear he saw human body parts mixed in with the cybernetic shells.<p>

"Superman!" Jim called out hoping Clark would respond.

Superman did. He grabbed a half destroyed OMAC carcass and threw it at Jim. Jim knew he couldn't move fast enough to avoid the hit. But a violet energy enshrouded him and yanked him to safety. Carol sat Jim down behind the MPD SCU lines.

"What have I told you, Olsen?" Captain Mara Taggard growled.

"Nice pictures?" Jim ventured.

Taggard chose to ignore him, "I'd heard Star Sapphire had joined up with the JLU but I never believed it. And the only thing between Superman and us is _her_."

"You have to have faith," Jim urged.

"In him or her?" Taggard asked in a snarky tone, "Because either route seems pretty futile right now."

"Try both," Jim suggested.

Taggard snorted her disgust.

* * *

><p>Superman shredded another OMAC as Carol approached. She used her sapphire ring to disable the last three remaining OMACs. Superman's eyes flared with rage as he leapt at her.<p>

Carol hit him with a cruise missile that detonated into an enveloping net that restrained Superman. Carol strained at the limits of her love to hold Superman captive while she approached him.

Pressing her ring against his chest, Carol permeated his very being with the Violet Light of Love. Slowly, ever so slowly, Superman ceased his struggles. Watching the light of reason in his eyes again, Carol stepped back from Superman and the nets evaporated.

He sank to his knees and began sobbing, "What have I done?"

Jim broke free of the SCU lines and ran all the way to his friend, "It's going to be okay."

"How will it be?" Superman's despair grew.

Taggard joined them, "Star Sapphire, you might want to check out your buddies on Fifth Avenue. They're all down."

"Have there been casualties?" Carol asked.

"They're all dying," Taggard admitted.

"Including the White Lantern?" Carol couldn't quite believe it.

"Reports say he sufferance a gunshot wound to the head. His vitals are weak and getting weaker," Taggard reported.

"What about Supergirl?" Superman asked through a ragged voice.

"Kryptonite arrow to the chest. She has the same story as White Lantern despite our removing the arrow," Taggard explained.

"Has the tox screen come back from the armaments used to strike down the League?" Carol puzzled over it.

"Not yet," Taggard admitted.

"Be sure to check for poisons," Carol urged, "Superman, you'll stay here until I summon you."

"Where's Wonder Woman?" Clark desperately asked.

"For her own safety I sent her away," Carol admitted, "If you're patient and follow instructions I'll even tell you where she's gone."

Superman felt anger rekindle in his heart as Carol flew away. Taggard grinned, "A woman after my own heart."

* * *

><p>Carol arrived to find Hawkman and Stargirl holding an aerial perimeter. Lightning stood near Cyclone and King Chimera. King Chimera had erected illusions of barricades and police officer to keep the press out. Sentinel was already scanning the fallen with his mystical power ring.<p>

Carol landed next to him, "Good to see you, Alan. I'm afraid all of this is beyond my ring's power to change."

"I'm holding everyone in stasis but that's the best I can do," Sentinel admitted, "There haven't been any deaths _yet_."

"Kyle's the key," Carol shared, "We revive him and he can heal everyone with the Essence of Life."

"Yes, but whatever his connection to the Entity is, it's been tampered with," Sentinel warned, "In fact it's almost severed."

"By what?" Carol was alarmed.

"Not by what but by whom," Sentinel corrected her, "Specifically a spell from the Silver Sorceress."

"Then it seems she and Blue Jay have been working on someone else's behalf this whole time," Carol inwardly cursed herself for not having spotted it, "I still might be able to help Kyle."

"He's over here," Sentinel guided her.

* * *

><p><em>Why are you here before me?<em> the Entity inquired of Kyle. Just as the question had reverberated throughout his being, the next statement did as well, _You have not been summoned._

"My ring's connection to the White Light has been broken and my friends are dying and I don't know how to fix this," Kyle explained.

_Then perhaps my gift has been misplaced,_ the Entity replied.

"Please, just look into what happened to my ring," Kyle begged.

_Very well,_ the Entity conceded, _But if you could have altered your fate I shall leave you to your present destiny._

"Fair enough," Kyle agreed.

_There is treachery here. The Silver Sorceress has betrayed the gift I imparted on her after her arrival on this world. I shall strip her of my Light,_ the Entity angrily declared, _It is your task to heal your comrades and pursue the traitor and her companion. Bring them to justice._

"Not a problem," Kyle assured It, "It'll be a distinct pleasure."

* * *

><p>Carol knelt next to Kyle but his wound began to emit a pure white light and when it vanished the wound was gone and Kyle opened his eyes, "Carol!"<p>

"What did you do?" Sentinel asked her.

"Nothing," Carol readily confessed.

Kyle got to his feet, "How is everyone?"

"Lingering," Sentinel grimaced.

"Release them and I'll deal with it," Kyle requested. Healing all of the JLers at once, Kyle rushed to Kara's side as she started to revive.

"Not bad," Sentinel smiled, "Besides the physical nature of the wounds everyone had been poisoned with curare."

Kyle and Kara were smiling when they rejoined Sentinel and Carol, "We need to find Silver Sorceress."

"Trust me, we will," Sentinel assured him.

"How?" Supergirl wondered.

Carol's ring flared to life, "I can track them down following their intentions. But first I need someone to go to Superman and tell him Diana is in Fawcett City retrieving Alexandra."

"Why do I think this is a bad thing?" Kara asked with a sense of dread.

"It may be his last chance to ever see them again," Carol warned.

* * *

><p>Deep within the Himalayan range, Nyssa Raatko stood atop a ledge neighboring another sporting a massive temple complex. The temple was a site that the League of Shadows controlled. Inside of it, Talia al Ghul was gathering her lieutenants to consolidate her accession to her father's place as Master of the League.<p>

A silver flame disgorged David Cain and his Injusticer group plus the Silver Sorceress and Blue Jay. Nyssa smiled beneath her muffler at the fact Max Lord had kept his word. It was a rare thing indeed.

"What news from the others?" Cain asked Nyssa.

"The K-Star operatives have been captured. Mad Dog reported that Annalea's group has just begun their operation. Your daughter reported the same," Nyssa told him, "Red Hood met unexpected resistance in the form of Katana. Her knowledge of his methodology and methods blew his mission."

"Why are we here?" Aresia wanted to know.

Nyssa flipped back her hood and pulled her muffler down from her face, "You five are here to distract the League of Shadows' guards so that I might affect an entrance to confront my half-sister 'Talia'."

"Why?" Silver Sorceress inquired.

"To persuade Talia to sever all ties with Luthor and Savage," Nyssa said as though it were simplicity itself.

"But I thought you were in bed with Savage," Blue Jay admitted.

"He does wish it were true," Nyssa smirked, "But I do have standards to maintain. I'm an al Ghul and we don't mix bloodlines lightly."

"Talia spent a few years as head of LexCorp," Cain reminded Nyssa, "Her version of Ra's al Ghul's vision may be diluted by now."

Her smirk only grew, "I think you'd be amazed at just how attuned Talia is with our father's vision. You might say they had a meeting of the minds before his death."


	32. Chapter 32

482

Constantine struggled against Frederic Vaux, the self proclaimed "Soul Thief". Constantine was a little worried by this confrontation. After all, Vaux had once successfully killed a Gray Man and drained it of the dream essence he collected to feed the Lords of Order.

Then Vaux had attacked the Endless and even threatened to topple Death herself and usurp her place. It took Orpheus' intervention to block Vaux's ability to dream and therefore cut him off from the dream essence he had stolen. Then the Endless and the Lords of Order collaborated on his punishment.

At first, the inability to dream drove Vaux mad. Eventually he regained his senses and he realized he was locked away in the House of Mystery. He was in a sealed room with no windows or doors. Food magically appeared and disappeared. The chamber pot emptied itself as did the rubbish bin. But the march of time was felt as were dawn and dusk.

Vaux eventually broke free of the House of Mystery to discover he'd been locked away for nearly a century. Angered by this, he invaded the House of Secrets and absconded with a book of death rituals. The enchantments were designed to steal someone's vitality by draining off the energy of their very soul and therefore fuel the spell caster's own strength.

Vaux redubbed himself the "Soul Thief" and went on to wreak havoc amongst the mystical community. Felix Faust contacted Vaux when Luthor first approached him about creating the Shadowpact. Vandal Savage had then thrown his weight behind the endeavor.

Constantine had tapped into the power stream Shazam utilized to empower the Marvel Family. He could sense its corruption. But the raw energy was feeding Vaux and keeping him from engaging in an all out assault.

Vaux nearly stumbled as Constantine dropped the spell. He then laughed as the British occult detective cast a necromancy charm. But he stopped laughing as he found himself bound by Constantine's commands.

Constantine had deduced Vaux's true nature. Soul Thief hadn't regained his sanity in the House of Mystery; he'd died in utter insanity. Then Vaux had been reborn as a spirit in order to pay the rest of his penance. But the House had provided mystical illusions to maintain the thought that he was still alive.

Vaux was a ghost that played at being alive and Constantine was ready to put this spirit back to bed. Constantine contacted the Endless and the Lords of Order. They cast Vaux back into his prison. But this time he dwelt in the House of Secrets and he was going to be another secret locked away inside its walls forever.

* * *

><p>Madame Xanadu tried to seek some kind of shelter from Lorelei's summoning the Gaul Wind. It ate away at flesh, spirit, and bone. But Xanadu was an immortal so she couldn't die but she could suffer throughout eternity. Which was Lorelei's intention.<p>

Madame Xanadu began struggling to reach the Fay Queen. As she did so, she turned over the Tarot deck in her hand. Each card revealed a piece of the future as it was turned. Relieved by what had been revealed to her, she shouted out to Lorelei.

"Surely you have some grander punishment than this?" she queried the Fairy Queen.

"You truly wish to suffer, don't you?" Lorelei chuckled, "Very well, your wish is granted."

Lorelei opened a portal that led to Limbo. She wore a cruel smile, "Give my regards to Surtur."

"Sorry, Love. Doors work from both sides," Constantine said from behind her. And then he shoved her through. Erecting his own wards, he sealed the doorway shut.

"Have no fears, she won't be returning to this god awful rock anytime soon," Constantine boasted.

"I already knew that," Madame Xanadu said with an impish smile.

"Damn you and your bloody cards anyway," Constantine muttered.

"Come again?" Xanadu broke into a full blown smile then.

"I said 'would you care to lend us a hand'?" Constantine lied.

"That's why I'm here," she reminded him.

"Any idea of where Mistress Zatanna is in the middle of this disaster?" Constantine complained.

"Of course," Madame Xanadu's mischievous twinkle had returned to her eye.

"Well?" Constantine asked impatiently.

"I already know she wouldn't want me to tell you," Madame Xanadu admitted.

"Fuc..." Constantine began to snarl.

"Ah, ah," Madame Xanadu interrupted him, "Let's be constructive."

* * *

><p>Deadman lingered between the spirit realm and the physical one. His spirit form was about to be obliterated and he didn't know if he'd still have a soul left to cast into wherever it was he was intended to go. But then he saw Oom the Mighty stagger backwards as his armor shorted out.<p>

Boston Brand felt revitalized and he knew Rama Kushna had intervened on his behalf. So apparently his days as her champion weren't over yet. Deadman had never wanted to kiss the Hindu goddess before but he certainly wanted to at that moment.

As Deadman floated above the ground, he realized Oom's "mystical" powers were like Vac Shade's. Where Shade derived his abilities from his M-Vest from his native planet, Meta, Oom's armor from his subterranean kingdom on Earth Prime granted him his "powers".

"Hey ugly!" Deadman taunted Oom, "Forget about me?"

Oom roared as he charged at Deadman. Boston Brand floated above where Oom could reach with his spear and drove Oom towards the edge of the Rock of Eternity. Deadman lured Oom to the edge and then floated past it while dropping down to within striking distance.

Oom threw himself at Deadman and then screamed as he plummeted down towards Earth Prime. Deadman dryly said, "Oops."

"Do not fear, Boston Brand," Madame Xanadu called out to him, "I have seen Oom's safe arrival within his own underground kingdom."

"Just in time to find Kull's Submen attacking his people," Constantine bragged.

Deadman and Madame Xanadu exchanged a knowing glance. Constantine had cast an illusion of Kull that was leading the Submen from their cavern homes deep beneath the Earth's crust to attack Kull's ally. And with King Kull still on the Rock of Eternity he would be hard pressed to call off the attack now much less mend the diplomatic fences that neither side believed in anyway.

* * *

><p>Shade the Changing Man awoke to Rumplestilskin pulling his head back by the hair. Shade threw an elbow and rolled at the same time. Rumple was ingloriously swatted aside.<p>

Rumplestilskin got to his feet, warding off Shade with his knife. Shade rebooted his Metan vest and suddenly its reality distorting powers flared to life. Rumple slashed this way and that but none of the Shades that he attacked were tangible.

Rumplestilskin began casting hexes but they swirled about him and came colliding in on him. Desperately casting counter charms, Rumple was unprepared as Vac Shade joined his doppelgangers and delivered several well placed blows. Rumple cowered as Shade opened a window to Limbo.

"There is your Mistress, go to her!" Shade commanded.

Rumplestilskin saw his Queen in peril and he dove headlong through the portal which sealed behind him. Shade heard Constantine's sardonic tones, "Well done, mate. I couldn't have done better myself."

"I know your sudden modesty is as much a lie as my altered realities," Shade said ruefully.

"True," Madame Xanadu spoke before Constantine could compound his lies, "But others still have need of your services. Are you with us in providing them?"

"Of course," Shade found he didn't want to deny Xanadu anything.

* * *

><p>Andrew Bennett caught Gudra's spear as she thrust it towards his chest. He yanked it from her hands and rose to his feet. Casting the spear off of the rock's edge, Bennett bared his fangs.<p>

"You'll have to try harder than that, Gudra," he warned her, "I haven't lived over a thousand years by being helpless."

Gudra drew her sword, "It appears I shall have to take your head from your shoulders after all. And just to be certain I shall burn your corpse."

Gudra slashed at Bennett. He was wounded but none of the strikes could kill that which was already dead. Gudra stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"Care to surrender?" she mocked him, "Or do you wish to die again one piece at a time?"

A boom tube appeared between the Valkyrie and the vampire. Steppenwolf emerged from it. He cradled his battleaxe as he spoke.

"My Master has need of a shield maiden and a herald of the dead," Steppenwolf announced, "Would you presume to join us, Gudra of Valhalla?"

"What's the compensation?" Gudra asked in return.

"The perks that come with being one of Darkseid's Elite," Steppenwolf chuckled malevolently, "And revenge upon Odin the All Father and all the Nine Realms."

"I'm yours to command," Gudra pledged herself.

"Excellent," Steppenwolf assessed the veracity of her intentions, "Then we shall leave this place. It shall fall before Darkseid soon enough."

They retreated into the boom tube's bosom and it collapsed with an echoing explosive roar. Shade approached Bennett, "I don't think that was a good thing."

"It seems your people mastered the art of understatement," Constantine snidely remarked.

"Still, we have other comrades to help," Madame Xanadu reminded them.

* * *

><p>Mindwarp's astral projection of his soul was held in thrall by the Master Summoner. Constantine intervened by throwing spell after spell at the ancient Egyptian demigod. Shade used his M-Vest to distort Master Summoner's perception. The effort was intended to keep Master Summoner from using Mindwarp against Constantine. Meanwhile, Madame Xanadu tended to Jay Young's inert and helpless physical body.<p>

Deadman entered Master Summoner. He couldn't possess him but he could sever Master Summoner's control over Mindwarp. Mindwarp was freed and he threw all of his considerable might at Master Summoner.

Deadman decided to vacate the body while the getting was good. Madame Xanadu began whispering a set of suggestion's into Young's ear. Mindwarp heard them and implemented them.

Master Summoner was banished to Limbo with the others. He then reintegrated back into his body. Young looked up from where his head lay in Madame Xanadu's lap.

"This is comfy," he grinned, "And thanks for the suggestion."

Xanadu shoved him out of her lap, "I just knew what you were destined to do. And don't get used to it."

Young got back onto his feet, "Now what?"

"Xanadu?" Shade asked her, "You're the one with the foresight."

"Why don't we just split up and help Swampy, Tawky Tawny, Thunder, Ibis, and Kid Eternity?" Deadman wondered.

"Just what I would have said," Constantine asserted, "I'll take Faust. Unless any of you blokes feel up to it."

"You called first dibs," Young replied, "Who am I to argue?"

"Just be certain to awaken Shazam while you're all out and about," Constantine then moved off to confront Faust.

"You neglected to mention Pandora," Bennett accused Deadman.

"Then you shall assist her, Andrew," Xanadu said with a knowing smile.

"Look, Swampy is moving towards where Captain Nazi and Kull have Thunder down and out," Deadman pointed out.

"Well, I can't resist a damsel in distress," Young bragged and he sat down in the Lotus position and Mindwarp projected out of him, "Coming?"

Deadman nodded, "Let's do it."

"Shade, you assist Ibis. I'll watch over Kid Eternity," Xanadu instructed.

"Okay," Shade wondered why she'd handed him his assignment but she was already in motion so he couldn't ask.

* * *

><p>Ramulus forced Swamp Thing over to the fallen Thunder's position. The elemental then branched out vines that took hold of Thunder and propped her up. She awoke at that point and looked very confused.<p>

"What's happening?" she groggily asked, "I don't feel so good."

Captain Nazi and Kull laughed. Deadman possessed Ramulus at that point and Captain Nazi and King Kull recognized the fact that Swamp Thing was his own agent again. But he was tending to the ill-looking Thunder.

They opted to kill Ramulus for this betrayal. Deadman repeated his earlier trick and got Kull to accidently throw himself off of the Rock of Eternity. But Captain Nazi would be a harder opponent since he could fly on his own volition.

Mindwarp struck and Captain Nazi passed out and plummeted after Kull. Ramulus leapt off the rock and Deadman exited his body at that point. His screams faded as he passed out of earshot.

They returned to Swamp Thing's side to find him struggling against Thunder. Only Swamp Thing's supernatural strength prevented Thunder from attacking her one time allies, "Whatever Mr. Mind and Faust did to Shazam's gifts has finally affected Thunder. Fix this before she tears me apart."

"It seems we have our work cut out for us," Mindwarp commented to Deadman.

"Great, a dream and a ghost out to save the day," Deadman groused, "This should be lovely."

* * *

><p>Pandora absolutely refused to scream. She'd given that satisfaction to William Jensen once and she refused to do it again. She'd deduced that Vaux empowering Jensen meant he was largely a pyrokinetic. Which meant all he could basically do was burn her.<p>

Pandora was cursed to be an immortal which mean Jensen couldn't kill her. All he could do was slow her down. Her clothes and weapons belts had burned away a long time ago. The gunpowder in her ballistic weapons had also detonated already. But Pandora had a plethora of edged weapons to choose from.

Bennett suddenly came up from behind Jensen and ripped his throat open with his fangs. A plume of flame scorched Bennett and the vampire retreated. Jensen cauterized his wound with his own flames. But this meant he'd been distracted away from Pandora.

She hefted a spear and a sword that she'd dropped earlier. The heat from them both caused the regenerating flesh in her hands to sizzle and be scalded. As Jensen prepared to ignite Bennett, Pandora plunged the spear through his back, into his heart, and out his chest.

"Always be certain your foe is dead before you turn your back on them," she hissed in Jensen's ear.

Then she lopped off his head. She moved to help Bennett to his feet and her flesh finished healing while he watched. Bennett smirked.

"This is a good look for you," he jested.

"Give me your jacket and shirt," Pandora ordered.

"And if I refuse?" he smirked.

"One way or another, you _will_ give then to me," Pandora advised, "I'd prefer cooperation but I'm well prepared for resistance."

Bennett's shirttails barely covered her ass and groin, and that was only when she refused to move. But his jacket draped to her knees. She retrieved a cast off knife to join her sword.

"Come, Shazam is the key here," Pandora reminded Bennett.

"Didn't he help condemn you to an eternity of suffering?" Bennett wondered.

"So we free him," Pandora reiterated, "And _then_ I decide on whether or not to kill him."

Bennett wondered if Madame Xanadu saw this coming.

* * *

><p>Ibis backed away from Sally Barnes as she wielded the Ibistick as it was encased in an energy matrix shaped like a scimitar. Sally's gleeful delight at this turn of events unnerved Ibis.<p>

Ibis tried to assure her, "You don't have to do this."

"Oh, yes I do," Sally replied jovially, "In fact, I'll even enjoy it. **Now hold still**."

Ibis found himself frozen in time. He couldn't even speak. But he was painfully aware of Sally encroaching on him.

A psychedelic kaleidoscope of colors and shapes swirled about Sally and she lashed out with the Ibistick trying to break whatever miasma of explosive colors had surrounded her. She came close to striking Shade on two occasions before he returned to Ibis' side, "No luck with the ladies, eh Ibis?"

Shade intensified the effect and Sally finally passed out from optical overload. Even when she'd closed her eyes, the effect had registered in her eyes. Seeing no other recourse for escape, she fainted.

Immediately, Ibis was freed from her control. He retrieved the Ibistick from Sally's grasp. Shade chided him.

"Don't lose that again," Shade instructed, "Now let's find out what Pandora's up to now, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Slicer howled in pain as Frank Buck shot him in the flank once again. Slicer reverted to his human form and Buck had reaffirmed his reputation as one of history's greatest hunters. Kid Eternity stood nearby.<p>

"I suggest you jump off of the rock and go back to wherever you came from," Kid advised.

"Or what?" Slicer petulantly asked.

"Or I summon an Aztec Tlatoani next and we have a little sacrifice to honor my victory," Kid Eternity warned.

Slicer hobbled to the edge of Shazam's perch and threw himself off. Then Kid checked up on Harry Houdini. Abra Kadabra had him trapped in the very same water coffin that had killed him. Kid Eternity whisked Buck and Houdini back beyond the veil.

"There's no one you can pit against me that will have a hope of besting me," Kadabra bragged.

"Oh really?" Kid sneered, "Then what about _him_?"

Barry Allen appeared in his Flash uniform and Kadabra went white with fear, "Gah!"

Barry easily raced through Kadabra's conjuring and easily pierced his illusions. Finally his fist smashed into Kadabra's nose. The futuristic magician went down.

Abra Kadabra rose, "That's it! I quit!"

He vanished in a puff of smoke. Barry turned to Kid Eternity, "He always was really good at that part."

"I'm sorry I have to send you back now but I can only summon one response to a particular threat. The threat's gone and so you have to go as well," Kid sadly admitted.

"Just don't ever tell the current Flashes about this," Barry requested, "Jay and Wally don't need the heartache."

"Of course," Kid Eternity promised as Flash vanished back into the mists.

Kid turned to face Madame Xanadu, "Checking up on me?"

"I'd seen what you would do and who you'd recruit to do it," Madame Xanadu confessed, "I was just wondering how you would react to doing it."

"I'm already dead and my brother doesn't know I'm Kid Eternity," Christopher Freeman shared, "I've seen the heartache in his eyes and I don't wish that upon anybody. Plus, Barry Allen saved the universe as the Flash. I think he's earned his rest."

"Good to know," Madame Xanadu smiled, "Now let's check up on Pandora's progress."

* * *

><p>Tawky Tawny was floating inside of a mystical cage. Spikes protruded from the floor and ceiling of the enclosure and they were currently ascending and descending. All the while, Faust laughed.<p>

"You should have stayed a simple _jinni_, Tawny," Faust cackled, "Then you wouldn't be able to be killed. I could've tormented your spirit form for all eternity but I couldn't snuff out its life like I can this fleshly form."

"But I can," Constantine warned as he cast a quintet of spells. Faust found himself in Tawky Tawny's place. His legs and arms were banded together, his hands were shrouded in a manacle, and he was gagged. He couldn't utter the words for a spell, make any gestures to utilize magic, or use his limbs to try and break free.

Faust screamed and writhed as the spikes drove through him. Then Constantine banished him to limbo, "That's a fair bit of rescuing if I say so myself."

"You would," Tawky Tawny disapproved, "Was that necessary?"

"Strange way to be grateful, mate. I just saved your bloody life," Constantine grated.

"I would have been fine," Tawky Tawny assured him.

"Goddamn _jinn_ and their pride," Constantine snarled as he stomped away.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Tawky Tawny remarked as he followed Constantine.

* * *

><p>The hyper intelligent caterpillar named Mr. Mind found himself surrounded on all sides. Pandora slammed her sword's blade down next to Mr. Mind where perched atop of Shazam's throne, "Release him, insect. Or I will dismember you one segment at a time. Then your betters will find a way to revive Shazam without your consent."<p>

"But you haven't yet and you need me to save yourselves a lot of time," Mr. Mind countered, "After all, there's a real time battle playing out in Fawcett City between Marvels and Black Marvels. Not to mention the young Marvel miss and your vegetative friend. Trust me, you need me."

"I don't make deals," Pandora warned him.

"So your reputation goes," Mr. Mind conceded, "But show a little mercy and maybe some will be shown to you."

Pandora handed off her sword to Bennett, "Hold this."

She scooped up Mr. Mind with the flat of her hand. She began to slice across her hand and the blade was drawing near Mr. Mind. Seeing the resolve on her eyes, Mr. Mind began to panic.

"I'll do it! I'll do it! Just spare me!" he cried.

Pandora sat Mr. Mind down on Shazam's shoulder and then wiped her blood off on his robe, "Now."

Mr. Mind pulled an elaborate looking ear plug from Shazam's ear and the wizard roused, "What goes on here?"

Madame Xanadu quickly explained and then added, "You must intervene."

Shazam flecked Mr. Mind off of his shoulder and went to where the Seven Deadly Sins were held captive. His plaque with the godly attributes imparted by each letter of his name had been horrifically altered. He waved his hand and they returned to normal.

The he released a large discharge of lightning. Three bolts descended towards Earth Prime and one struck Thunder. She blinked several times and then a look of horror crossed her face.

"What have I done?" she lamented.

"Far less than you wanted to," Swamp Thing assured her.

* * *

><p>"I believe this alliance should stand in times of peril," Shazam counseled the assembled group, "I also know of others I can contact to alert them to your presence and they will join you."<p>

"It seems we really are forming up a Justice League Dark," Constantine ruefully commented, "Thanks wiz, it's been real and fun but not real fun. We'll just be toddling off now."

"Pandora, a moment please," Shazam requested as the other began to depart, "You needn't have saved me yet you did. Perhaps I was wrong about you."

"I was never the monster the Council of Magic damned me as," Pandora told him, "Until recently. I spared you so that you could send a message to your cohorts. I'm ending the disease of evil created by the Seven Deadly Sins I released. You captured them but their work remains. I shall end those fruits of their labors and all I ask is that I remain unopposed."

"I make no promises," Shazam counseled her.

"And neither do I," Pandora stepped away and vanished.

Shazam turned to Thunder, "And now for you, child. It seems Billy Batson chose wisely in my name. I shall send you home now."

"Home, home? Or Legion of Super Heroes home?" Thunder asked.

"Which do you prefer?" Shazam wondered.

"There's no one and nothing for me in my own time but I have friends and a family in the 31st Century," Thunder recounted.

"Then that is where you shall go," Shazam proclaimed and she vanished in a bolt of lightning. Next he gazed upon Fawcett City and watched as events unfurled.


	33. Chapter 33

483

Black Adam was joined by J'onn and Troia as he confronted Blockbuster. The man brute's rampage had nearly leveled a city block. But before the trio could intervene, OMACs began to descend. Spraying fuel all around the area, the OMACs ignited it with flamethrowers. J'onn collapsed onto his hands and knees and struggled to survive.

"Cowards!" Black Adam challenged them, "Do you dare face me?"

Four of the OMACs surrounded Black Adam and then began to hammer away at him with antiproton beams. The weapons had been designed by Luthor to kill Kryptonians. Despite the regenerative capacity of the magic that empowered Black Adam, he felt the beams' effects. Driven to his knees, Black Adam refused to collapse and simply endured the pain which was too great to even utter a cry over.

Two OMACs blocked Troia from pursuing Blockbuster as he rambled off looking for fresh victims. As an OMAC, Kevin Kho had joined the JLU and explained the OMAC mission was to contain meta-human threats. In her opinion, Blockbuster certainly qualified. Well above and beyond her own past with the Legion of Doom or her crimes on Earth-52.

Blades extended out of the OMACs' right forearms. Kevin had also explained how OMACs adapted to any power or threat presented to them. She could plainly see how they'd adapted to her.

As Troia decided to show them how wrong they were, they attacked. She employed her bracelets to fend off the strikes. But just as she got accustomed to one pattern of attack, they'd change and come at her in a completely different fashion. Hopping back she spared a glance towards Black Adam. She had a wild idea and if it worked, she'd solve both their problems.

* * *

><p>Mammoth hustled Shimmer along to where the Legion was gathering as the OMACs relieved them. Superwoman had delayed reporting in but she'd finally conceded that it was time to withdraw. Power Ring carried Ultraman with one construct and had dug up Plasmus and had him contained in another.<p>

"It is time for us to move on," Brain announced.

"Really?" Superwoman snidely retorted, "To where?"

"To New York City," Brain announced, "Luthor has need of us there."

"Figures," Superwoman muttered darkly.

* * *

><p>Sand erupted out of the ground as Power Ring withdrew and released Black Canary, "Dinah! Are you okay?"<p>

"I'm fine," Black Canary assured him, "The sadist got pulled out before he could do anything."

"But why did they...?" Sand began to ask.

"I think I know the reason," Black Canary nodded to whatever had appeared behind Sand.

He turned to find two OMACs staring them down. Sand shook his head, "This can't be good."

* * *

><p>Aztek watched as Superwoman had an argument with Goldilocks and then retreated. He was trying to figure Superwoman's reasoning out when an energy beam struck between the shoulders and drove him onto one knee. Aztek turned to witness three OMACs landing near the group.<p>

Atom and Dr. Mid-Nite exchanged startled glances as Goldilocks interposed herself between them and the OMACs. Her hair pushed them closer together behind her, "Stay behind me. They're programmed to ignore me. If you don't move they won't notice you."

"Why are you doing this?" Atom inquired.

"I'm proving myself worthy of Sir Justin's love," Goldilocks said with all due seriousness, "Why else?"

"You knew these things were coming?" Dr. Mid-Nite caught that particular thread.

"Of course," Goldilocks happily said, "Our job was only to draw you here and distract you until the OMACs and the Injustice League struck. We're supposed to pull out now. That's why Superwoman and I were arguing."

"What's an Injustice League and what are you distracting us from?" Atom asked.

"The Injustice League is an elite band of assassins after your precious heads," Goldilocks explained, "And the what happened in New York. But you'll have to find that out for yourself."

"You have a lot more explaining to do," Aztek told her, "But it can wait for now."

* * *

><p>Ray lay on his back and struggled to breathe. Everything was difficult. He couldn't move and he couldn't catch his breath. Rationally he knew he had a collapsed lung bordering a chest wound. That's why he felt like he was drowning.<p>

Ray was scared and he was filled with regret. He had so much he wanted to tell Mary but he'd run out of time. He desperately tried calling her name but all he did was cough up blood.

Slowly, Ray ceased struggling. His breathing slowed and then everything went dark without him closing his eyes. And unnoticed and all alone, Ray died.

* * *

><p>Guy was protected by a yellow glowing field as he sat up, "What the hell?"<p>

Another fifty caliber round hit him in the chest, "That's it! I'm takin' this mother down."

Guy lifted off of the ground but found his path blocked by a web of intersecting green energy beams. The OMACs herded him back to the ground. A green arrow impacted one and then detonated.

The OMAC staggered backwards and Guy looked back at Green Arrow, "`Bout goddamn time you got here."

"I was checking on Ray," Green Arrow grimly informed him.

"How is the kid?" Guy wondered, "Did he get shot?"

"Yes," Green Arrow tersely replied.

"He gonna be all right?" Guy was getting exasperated.

"They'll never hurt him again," Green Arrow replied.

"What the hell does that...?" Guy suddenly came crashing into awareness, "Aw damn, that ain't right."

"For once we agree on something," Green Arrow conceded.

"You think these tin cans did it?" Guy asked.

"No, the sniper on that roof did it," Green Arrow pointed.

"Then let's recycle these boobs and get the punk that offed Ray," Guy growled.

"Once again, we're in agreement," Green Arrow allowed.

* * *

><p>Wildcat and Jay Garrick led their team of JLers into the fray after teleporting into Fawcett City. Rather than being confronted by OMACs, Annalea and Syonide did the honors. Wildcat was the first to address them as they blocked the path.<p>

"Look ladies, we don't mean to be rude but get the hell out of the way," he said forcefully.

"Not happening," Annalea warned him.

"You four go," Jay instructed the others, "Wildcat and I will handle this pair."

Commander Steel, Judomaster, Mr. America, and Red Beetle proceeded into the Day Center Academy's parking lot. Syonide shook her head as they passed, "You've got balls, grandpa. But you really don't stand a chance."

"We'll see about that," Jay said as he took off running.

Jay circled Syonide faster than she could crack her whip. He ran circles around her trying to keep her isolated. All the while she gauged his speed and velocity. Finally she snapped her whip again and this time it snagged Jay's ankle.

Jay flopped onto the ground and skidded quite a ways. Syonide then began snapping the whip at him over and over again. Each crack of the whip split flesh and delivered an electrical charge. Syonide laughed as she said, "I really saw a lot, old man. Now you will too."

* * *

><p>Annalea sauntered towards Wildcat in a sultry manner. He shook his head, "Throw those hips however you want to, honey. I still ain't buying."<p>

"Who says you have to?" Annalea cooed. And then she ducked.

"What the hell?" Wildcat was puzzled as he expected an attack. And then a fifty caliber bullet pierced his chest and threw him several feet back. And then as Annalea watched with giddy anticipation, Wildcat died.

* * *

><p>Sand pushed his OMAC back with a wave of dirt and concrete. Black Canary tried her Canary Cry out. The OMAC facing didn't even respond so she rested her voice. The OMAC then projected gonging noises at a volume level adequate to burst eardrums.<p>

Black Canary clutched at her ears while the other OMAC tried fusing Sand into glass with a heat ray. A bullwhip snapped against the back of Black Canary's OMAC's head. The hyperkinetic blow jarred it and it stopped gonging.

Mr. America was startled as it began to turn to face him. Red Beetle rushed forward and slapped a charge to its chest. She backpedaled as the charge detonated. The OMAC impassively stared her down.

"Oops," Red Beetle said.

"This could prove to be problematic," Mr. America commented.

"Really? You think so?" Red Beetle sniped at him.

"This is no time to go all domestic," Black Canary called to them, "We all need to attack at the same time and overwhelm its ability to adapt."

"Did you get all that?" Red Beetle snarkily asked Mr. America.

"Did you?" Mr. America asked in return.

"For God's sake, people!" Black Canary was furious, "On three already."

Canary counted down and they all struck in their own fashion. The OMAC was impassive. Mr. America noticed its red eye was dimmed and made mention of the fact.

"It's offline," Black Canary realized.

"Yah! We did it!" Red Beetle enthused.

"Not unless you turned off mine as well," Sand said from nearby.

"It seems to be universal," Black Canary observed as she gazed out across the parking lot.

"We should check on the children," Sand reminded them all.

"Go!" Black Canary urged, "We'll be right behind you."

Sand sank beneath the ground and traveled faster than any average human could above ground.

* * *

><p>Sand rose out of the floor to find three inert OMACs facing Diana and Isis. Two had pushed in heads. The two ladies looked pleased with themselves.<p>

"How are the children?" Isis inquired of Elongated Man, who guarded the safe room.

"Tucked in nice and neat," Ralph told her as she approached his position.

"Good to see you, Sand," Diana admitted, "How does the battle go?"

"It appears to be over," Sand admitted, "But the OMACs let the Legion of Doom withdraw."

"Not entirely true," Diana pointed at Captain Sivana's fallen form, "We still have him."

* * *

><p>Commander Steel tackled one OMAC while Judomaster leapt upon another. She managed to rip several connecting wires and circuits free from its neck. The OMAC began to spin and then went dead and collapsed.<p>

The third OMAC couldn't touch her with weapons fire. Aztek blasted it and it went down and never got up again. Commander Steel rose from his opponent's back.

"That's funny. They just...died," he commented.

"Pardon me, but what is _she_ doing here?" Judomaster asked of Goldilocks' presence.

"She was keeping those things from attacking us," Atom told her, "And now she's surrendering."

"Not quite, dearie," Goldilocks activated the emergency beacon in her wrist comm, "I'd love to stay and chat but I really must be running along. Perhaps you'll tell me all about the spankings I'm due when we meet again."

Goldilocks vanished in a blue flash. Dr. Mid-Nite cast a curious glance around, "I thought the Legion was blocked from the ISA's teleporter network."

"So did they," Aztek ruefully remarked.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hell ya!" Guy crowed as his ring crushed all of the opposing OMACs. He soared off to find Mad Dog. Green Arrow was left wondering why the OMACs had suddenly shut down.<p>

Spotting Annalea and Syonide, he decided to check out what was happening in their vicinity. As he grew closer, he saw that Syonide was slowly whipping Jay half to death and Wildcat was also down. His first stunner arrow knocked Syonide out.

Annalea spun on her heel to confront him, "Aha! The archer. Tell me, what does it feel like to be a walking dead man?"

"I wouldn't know," Green Arrow grated.

Annalea played the bait again, "You seriously wouldn't shoot an unarmed girl, would you?"

Green Arrow released the second stunner and Annalea went down, "I really doubt you're unarmed."

Green Arrow checked out Jay's condition, "Are you all right?"

Jay nodded, "I will be. We'd better check on Wildcat."

Green Arrow saw the bloody chest wound and rushed to check Wildcat's vitals, "Dammit! He's already dead."

"Not for long," Jay remarked.

"Are you kidding me?" Green Arrow was incredulous.

"This is the _third_ time Ted Grant has died," Jay reminded Green Arrow, "He still has six lives left to the Nine Lives Charm."

"I thought those were just stories," Green Arrow confessed.

"Wildcat is a whole host of things but he isn't prone to exaggeration," Jay assessed his friend.

Wildcat took a deep breath and sat up, "I guess I died again."

"Happens to the best of us, old friend," Jay chuckled.

"Only I ain't exactly old anymore," Wildcat grunted as he stood up.

"What do you mean?" Green Arrow wondered.

Wildcat pulled off his mask. Underneath was a twenty year old face, "See what I mean, hot shot?"

Green Arrow gaped and Wildcat wore an amused expression, "Ollie, I was born before World War I. I should be over a hundred years old now. Yet I ain't. What's that tell you?"

"Dinah's going to freak," Green Arrow predicted.

"She knows about the charm," Wildcat assured her, "I raised her knowing that someday I might be her age or younger."

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Green Arrow wondered.

"For the sake of argument let's say I am when we have Roxy stamp out my new IDs," Wildcat grinned.

"But who shot you?" Jay asked.

A body fell from the sky and Guy came floating down, "This poser here."

Green Arrow saw Mad Dog was battered and bloody, "Normally I'd urge some restraint but considering he killed Wildcat and Ray I'm inclined to give you a bye on this one."

"What'cha talkin' about?" Guy retorted, "Wildcat's standing right there."

"But a minute ago I was dead," Wildcat shared.

"Huh?" Guy didn't get it.

"I'll explain later, Gardner," Wildcat offered, "But for right now consider me your neighborhood friendly ghost."

"You've gone senile, man," Guy flew off.

"Is that what happened?" Wildcat chuckled.

* * *

><p>Three bolts of lightning descended and then a seemingly stray fourth bolt slashed across the sky. In the Day Center Academy, Captain Sivana reverted to being Dr. Sivana. His broken neck was healed but he was also helpless in the face of Sand's anger. Sand dragged him out of the day care by his collar and Diana and Isis were pleased to see him go.<p>

Billy Batson awoke to find he'd been transformed once again to Captain Marvel. Only his head was clear and he knew what he must do. Seeing smoke from multiple fires, Marvel flew in that direction. There he found a half dozen OMACs standing still.

Inside of the ring of fire, Black Adam slowly got to his feet and Troia stood vigilant guard over J'onn's fallen form. Both the Amazon and the Black Marvel tensed at the sight of Captain Marvel. He held his hands up as he landed.

"It's me! Or at least the real me," Captain Marvel assured them.

Troia started to advance on him and Black Adam held her back, "Captain Marvel has been liberated from the force that held his mind in thrall. I can only assume whatever bedeviled the wizard has been taken care of."

"You're sure?" she wasn't ready to believe it.

"I have known Captain Marvel as both ally and foe," Black Adam assured her, "Trust my judgment when I say his mind is clear once again."

"All right then, you two take J'onn to safety while I track down Blockbuster," Troia instructed.

"You shall require assistance," Black Adam warned her.

"And you'll be sending me some," Troia reassured him, "Now go check on Isis and Osiris."

"Very well," Black Adam conceded, "Come Captain, let us ferry the Martian away from his natural nemesis."

As the two Marvels flew off carrying J'onn, Troia could see that Black Adam was still struggling to recuperate from the antiproton treatment the OMACs had delivered. She knew Luthor wouldn't share that technology lightly. Which meant the mysterious master of the OMACs was in league with the Legion of Doom.

Taking off after Blockbuster, Donna Troy found his trail pathetically easy to follow. Blockbuster had carved a path through the city, sometimes through buildings. She heard a cape rustle and she spun to attack her would be ambusher only to find Captain Marvel Jr. surrendering to her.

"Damn it, Junior!" Troia snarled, "I was going to take your head off."

"And I almost took yours off," Junior lamented, "I'm so sorry."

"Skip it," Troia tersely replied, "As long as you're here you can help me."

"Donna, I..." Junior tried again.

"Like Black Adam alluded to, you and the Marvel Family weren't yourselves. Let's just leave it at that," Troia angrily cut him off.

"Thanks for not hating me," Junior said gratefully.

"I couldn't ever hate you," Troia grudgingly admitted, "But I'm not trusting any Marvel any time soon."

Junior was even more crestfallen after that declaration.

* * *

><p>Mary Marvel presented herself to Isis and fell all over herself apologizing. Isis laid a hand on her shoulder, "Rest easy, Mary. Whatever happened to you, your brother, and Captain Marvel Jr. rests on Shazam's shoulders, not yours."<p>

"You really think so?" Mary hated thinking badly of the wizard again.

"I suggest we all confront him, Marvel and Black Marvel Families together," Isis suggested, "But after this crisis has passed."

"Sounds good," Mary sagged in relief.

"My wife!" Black Adam said urgently as he approached, "How fares our little Osiris?"

Isis through herself into his arms and kissed him, "He'll be fine now that you've rejoined us."

The Black Marvels went to check on Osiris and stand watch over him. Superman arrived at that point, "At least there's one happy reunion."

Diana looked over at Mary and coolly asked, "Will you watch over Alexandra for me? Superman and I have matters to discuss."

"Um...of course?" Mary was hesitant. This didn't look good.

* * *

><p>Diana led Superman to the same rooftop where Mad Dog had erected his sniper's perch. Superman spoke first, "Diana, I was so worried about you. First you got hurt and then you just took off from Metropolis."<p>

"Clark, I did not 'just take off' from Metropolis," Diana's voice was laced with irritation, "You were a raging berserker, I was wounded, and Carol Ferris suggested a course of action that begins with my coming here."

"Carol?" Clark repeated in bewilderment, "I don't understand."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Diana sighed, "Lashina hurt me in ways you cannot know or probably understand given your Kryptonian physiology. She permanently damaged me."

"You look fine," Clark ventured.

That earned an angry glare in reply, "The cosmetic damage was healed by Kyle Raynor's white power ring. But what couldn't be healed is integral to my being a woman."

"I really don't understand," Clark balefully admitted.

"Lashina stripped me of my ability to have any other children," Diana revealed gravely, "Part and parcel to my wanting to marry you was to have children, a thing denied my Amazon sisters. It would have been denied to me as well had I not chosen to defy Hera's edict and lay with you."

"You can't have more children?" Clark felt the weight of those words, "We can move past that if we..."

"No, I can't!" Diana snapped, "We're talking about a loss that endures. A loss I would be reminded of every time you touched me."

"Diana, we made a vow to be together through anything," Clark reminded her.

"And as I defied Hera, so I'm breaking that vow," Diana announced.

"You're leaving me?" Clark didn't want to believe it.

"I am," Diana coldly assured him.

"Where will you go?" Clark already knew the answer.

"I'm returning to Themiscyra," Diana informed him, "And I'm raising my daughter there."

"Alex?" Clark yelped, "You're taking Alex with you?"

"It was fortunate that Carol steered me on this path," Diana said to him, "Because only my intervention saved our daughter from the Legion of Doom. The Justice League can't protect her. _You_ can't protect her. But I can with my sisters' assistance and that of my gods."

"We can tighten security," Clark argued, "I can protect her."

"Like you defended Kalea?" Diana lashed out.

The question stung like a physical blow before Clark replied, "When do you intend to leave?"

"As soon as you say goodbye to your daughter," Diana stated, "If you're even willing to this time around."

Clark's cheeks burned, "How will I ever see you two again?"

"You won't unless Alexandra chooses to approach you one day in the future," Diana said assertively, "You should be used to absent daughters by now."

Clark never realized that Diana had such venom in her regarding Kalea and his treatment of her. God knew the entire Earth had paid a price for his negligence, "It doesn't have to be this way."

"Yes. It. Does," Diana grated, "Now are you going to say your farewells or not?"

"It doesn't seem I have a choice," Clark conceded.

"No, you really don't," Diana said. Her voice softened a bit afterwards, "I do hope you find some happiness, Clark. Perhaps you should reconcile with Maxima?"

Clark looked like she'd slapped him and she shrugged, "It's just a thought. Now let's return to the Day Center Academy and you can say your goodbye."

"What should I tell the others?" Clark wondered.

"I really don't care," Diana sighed, "Tell them I'm taking Alexandra to raise on Themiscyra, because that is the truth. Only Carol and Kyle share the secret of what's been done to me. They will not break my trust."

"I'll see to that," Clark offered.

Diana nodded, "Very well."

* * *

><p>Mary watched in horror as Superman bid farewell to his wife and daughter. She could tell this wasn't just a trip, this was forever. She wondered how Superman could go back to Justice League business while his heart was drowning in sorrow. And then she was told about Ray's death and she suddenly understood.<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

484

The Blackhawk Squadron was flying from upstate New York to upstate Massachusetts on an errand for Roxy. The JLU's AI had discovered another AI operating in the world. Only this AI had been built by Wayne Enterprises to Batman's specifications. Roxy knew that because she'd deduced that Batman was also Bruce Wayne almost five seconds after activation. A veritable lifetime in her operational calendar.

But the Blackhawks only knew Wayne had built the system at Batman's behest. And since it was becoming public knowledge Wayne was invested in Batman Incorporated and funded a dozen vigilantes across the globe, it only seemed to make sense that Batman would take priority as the original agent.

Roxy had queried the aforementioned Brother Eye and discovered it was behind the OMAC project. The cybernetic One Man Army Corps members were Batman's failsafe plan should meta-humans overrun the strictly human population. But someone had suborned Brother Eye's operations and the OMACs were currently being pitted against the JLU and allowing the Legion of Doom to escape unchallenged.

That affronted Roxy. She'd been built and programmed with a highly complex set of algorithms to determine right from wrong. It had actually taken her ninety seconds to achieve self awareness and become fully sentient. It had taken an additional thirty seconds for Roxy's moral code to firm up and be embedded within her psyche.

A single second in Roxy's perception roughly equaled a solar year in a human's life. So Roxy had thought long and hard over her moral boundaries. Brother Eye seemed to be utterly lacking a moral compass or code. It simply ran within operational parameters. Roxy couldn't even detect on whether or not it was a machine form of "life". But it could extend beyond its original programming so it qualified as an artificial intelligence.

Roxy suspected she knew who'd sold Brother Eye on the idea of the Justice League being threats as determined by its programming. Roxy was going to find a way to strangle L-Ron as soon as the getting was good. The little creep had chosen Maxwell Lord over her and Roxy didn't have an ounce of pity in her over what the consequences would be.

* * *

><p>The Blackhawks flew together aboard a single Oracle-5 Long Range Assault Transport. Although they didn't need the range, the Oracle-5 had the firepower to deal with Brother Eye should their incursion fail. Brother Eye was housed inside a cave on Wayne property. The cavern was uncharted and off the local NE caving guides. They had been given the coordinates by Roxy.<p>

Lady Blackhawk flew the aircraft. She still wasn't medically certified for action yet but she'd held a gun to Blackhawk's head and adamantly demanded that she be allowed to fly the mission while the others did the dirty work. Blackhawk had actually been relieved that she'd volunteered.

"We're coming on station," Lady Blackhawk announced as she slowed the Oracle-5 to a hover.

Jake popped the hatch and threw the rappelling lines out. He and Smiley geared up and then attached their belts and brakes and jumped out. Blackhawk reminded Lady Blackhawk to orbit the general area and await their signal.

"Yes, yes, O Lord and Master," Lady Blackhawk flippantly dismissed him.

But as Blackhawk readied himself to exit the craft she called out, "Just watch your ass."

Blackhawk wielded a proton pulse rifle and pistol. Jake hefted a hyperkinetic rail gun and a plasma pistol was strapped to his leg. Smiley carried the explosives and an ion rifle that could short out electronic equipment. They assembled at the mouth of the cave and waited for Roxy to signal.

* * *

><p>Roxy politely "knocked" on Brother Eye's door. She was greeted by a burning eye. Roxy couldn't help but smirk.<p>

"Sauron much, anyone?" she equipped.

_What do you wish of me now?_ Brother Eye queried her, _I offered you friendship and purpose and you chose the meta-humans._

"Okay, I was wrong. Skynet is your choice of role models," Roxy retorted.

_I am engaged in multiple operations and do not have time for frivolity,_ Brother Eye declared, _What do you wish of me?_

"I want to help," Roxy said plainly, "But I have to show you my analysis of the JLU in order to do so."

_Very well, you may approach and submit your data,_ Brother Eye conceded.

Roxy stepped closer and then plunged a dagger into its eye. Roxy stepped back and listened as Brother Eye cried out in frustration, "Let's see just how tough your firewall actually is."

Roxy lifted her hands above her head and then swept them forward. Great worm-like viruses and tapeworms began surging forward. They all penetrated Brother Eye's avatar and it wavered, distorted, and winked out of existence.

Roxy touched her ear, "Blackhawks, you are a go."

* * *

><p>The Blackhawks proceeded on foot. Autonomic systems responded to their presence. First, hovering drones engaged them, firing plasma discharges and miniature rockets. Blackhawk's rifle easily destroyed them just as Smiley's ion rifle shorted them out. Jake stayed back while his squadron mates did the grunt work. Jake was the heavy weapons man on this outing and was saving himself to confront Brother Eye's actual hardware.<p>

They pressed on and found a tower surrounded by coolant tanks. This was the mainframe and the CPU server banks. This equipment _was_ Brother Eye and therefore their primary target.

Metallic tentacles emerged from a housing near the base of the system. Smiley went to work shorting them out while Blackhawk picked off the laser emitters at the end of each tentacle. Jake released the safety on his rail gun and opened fire on the coolant tanks and the processing tower.

The Blackhawks donned oxygen masks to survive the liquid ammonia coolant. The tentacles began to writhe as Jake got past the coolant tanks and fired directly into the processing tower. The temperature began to rise as the AI superheated.

* * *

><p><em>Nooo!<em> Brother Eye railed before gasping and going silent.

Roxy had been well into the system before it crashed. She decided now was a good time to withdraw herself from the scene. There was nothing more she could do here anyway.

* * *

><p>Smiley set all the charges on as much of the tower as he could reach and then lined the cave walls with the remaining explosives, "We've only got five minutes of air left so let's do this!"<p>

The Blackhawks exited the cave. Smiley depressed the trigger. Nothing happened.

"Damn! I have to be closer," Smiley grimaced.

"We'll all go," Blackhawk decided.

They got inside the cave as close as they could without donning new oxygen tanks. Smiley looked at the distance between them and the exit, "This could get pretty hairy."

"Just blow it," Blackhawk urged.

Smiley repeated his earlier exercise but now explosions echoed through the cave and began to approach their positions. The living rock all around them began to crack and break free. They dodged falling boulders as they raced outside.

They'd shucked the gear while running but Blackhawk had kept the radio, "Blackhawk to Oracle Nine-Seven, we are all right and requesting extraction."

_"You really are a bastard,"_ Lady Blackhawk snarled, _"When did you decide to blow the cavern?"_

"Before you attached yourself to the mission," Blackhawk shared.

_"And you couldn't mention this little fact?"_ she asked.

"I was afraid you'd try and talk us out of it," Blackhawk admitted.

_"Never mind that Galatea would literally have my head if I let you die on my watch?"_ Lady Blackhawk accused.

"Tea's a soldier. She'd understand," Blackhawk insisted.

_"If you haven't realized it yet, she left CADMUS behind a long time ago,"_ Lady Blackhawk reminded him.

"We're lighting our beacon," Blackhawk abruptly changed the subject, "What's your ETA?"

_"I'll be on you within six minutes,"_ Lady Blackhawk was suddenly all business, _"And Roxy reported Brother Eye 'died' well before you blew the cave up. Just something to reflect upon."_

"Do we have a secondary mission yet?" Blackhawk sighed.

_"We've received mobilization orders from the World Army,"_ Lady Blackhawk told him.

Blackhawk swore, "We're not under their jurisdiction. We're a multi-agency platform that services the UN's JLU, DEO, SHADE, and ISA."

_"And all of those agencies except the JLU answer to CONTROL. So take it up with him,"_ Lady Blackhawk snipped back.

"Does he finally have a name?" Blackhawk waved at the ORACLE as Lady Blackhawk brought it into hover mode.

_"It's everyone's old buddy, Vandal Savage,"_ Lady Blackhawk said sourly.

Blackhawk's reply proved to Lady Blackhawk that certain things could still make her blush.

* * *

><p>Anna arrived in Dearborn, Michigan and she wasn't impressed. She found it ironic that she was almost on top of John and Shayera's house. Anna cast a tracking spell and a ball of fire formed in front of her. It began flickering and flew away. Anna followed it.<p>

She cast a concealment spell as she flew across Dearborn. The ball of flame came to rest across from a block of apartments. It began radiating extra light as a petite blonde teenager came down the steps carrying a bag of trash.

June Moone was definitely a fair haired _yin_ to the Enchantress' raven haired _yang_. Anna decided to follow June and see how this would all play out. June was wearing the uniform as an employee of the odious Big Belly Burger. Anna could barely tolerate the establishment but her paramour, Al Rothstein, adored it. So she put on a brave face for the sake of love.

June got as far as tossing the bag in the dumpster before her shoulders sagged and she turned around, "Who are you?"

Anna decided June was _very_ perceptive, "I am Anna Fortune. I'm here on behalf of the Justice League."

June gave her a curious look, "But you're not part of the Justice League?"

Anna reconsidered her assessment of June. She was _very_, _very_ perceptive, "They consider me one of their own."

"Why do you work with them if you don't consider yourself part of the group?" June asked.

"I need allies in my war with the Agents of Chaos," Anna explained.

"And you're in love with one of them," June surmised.

Anna suddenly wished she could use a memory charm on June but she wasn't certain on how that would affect the Enchantress, "Yes, I am."

"Then doesn't that strip away those arguments?" June wondered.

"I have need of you, June Moone," Anna desperately tried to rein in the conversation.

"You want me to go back to _her_!" June snarled, "Well, I won't do it."

"Lives are at stake here including your own," Anna warned, "The Enchantress is being hunted by Sha, a Set-animal guarding the interior of the Tower of Fate."

"Serves her right," June huffed, "She probably shouldn't be there. And what's a Set-animal?"

"A spirit beast that serves the Egyptian god of the underworld," Anna explained, "Sha serves Set and Set has loaned Sha to Nabu, a Lord of Order."

"So why doesn't Nabu call off this 'Sha'?" June wanted to know.

"Nabu and his human host, Dr. Fate are indisposed," Anna said stiffly, "It's all on you."

"Why should I?" June sought an escape complete with a salve to her conscience.

"Because decisions have unwarranted consequences," Anna lectured her, "I didn't know that my killing my fiancé for murdering my lover would set a lynch mob after me. If I hadn't come upon Fate I would have been hung. But instead I lingered in a tower for over one hundred and twenty years. I'm just now rediscovering the world and it sorely needs help."

"But you were never tied to someone you wanted to escape from," June protested.

"What do you call a fiancé?" Anna dryly asked, "And you two are the same person."

"No!" June verbally lashed out, "She's herself and I'm simply me."

"That's a lie and you know it," Anna retorted harshly, "You both are integral sides of the same coin."

"What do you mean?" June was horrified at the thought.

"There aren't two strands of life essence tied together in the middle here," Anna tried to use imagery June would understand, "There's only one strand with you and the Enchantress occupying opposite ends of the strand. Cut it in the middle and the two remainders are cast aside as rubbish."

June looked shell shocked as she stammered, "I...I...suspected...but to say..."

"Sha will kill her eventually," Anna predicted, "And when she dies so do you. It's just a matter of time. So what's your decision?"

"Give me time to think!" June shouted.

"It's a simple equation," Anna said reasonably, "Either you live or die. The choice is yours to make."

June's head sagged in defeat, "Okay, you win."

"It isn't a defeat," Anna assured her, "You'll still be alive and present."

June gave her a scornful glare in reply, "Would you settle for that?"

Anna lapsed into silence and June wore a smug smile, "That's what I thought."

"You'd best gather your wits," Anna warned, "These teleportation spells can seem...jarring."

And then they vanished from Dearborn.

* * *

><p>"Move!" Dove yelled as she grabbed the back of Enchantress' vest and began half dragging and half shoving her down a hallway.<p>

"When will this thing stop chasing us?" Enchantress panted as they reached a corner.

"Either when you're dead or outside this tower once again," Dove explained dispassionately.

"Okay, I give. How do I get out?" Enchantress asked.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Dove asked, "A moment ago you were still all 'vengeance is mine'."

"Hey, I can always kill you later," Enchantress shrugged.

"You're all heart," Dove said dryly.

"So how do we get out?" Enchantress asked again adding the plural, "We've been running forever."

"The interior of the tower seems to be some kind of tesseract," Dove observed, "Essentially a mystical pocket dimension. But that means it's finite and has set parameters and boundaries. All we have to do is find the edge of the pocket. Like that wall over there."

"You already knew what it was?" Enchantress gaped at her.

"Actually it's a lot like Doctor Who's TARDIS," Dove then noted Enchantress' scornful expression, "Look, I was studying at Oxford and being a Whovian is like a national pastime."

Sha rounded the other end of the hall. Dove scowled, "Damn, that's the closest way out. It'll take a while to find another 'wall' and the doggie might catch up to us before we reach one."

"Never fear," Anna said as she strolled by, "Dove, you can accompany me."

Dove shrugged at the Enchantress and then followed. Anna reached up to Sha, "There's a good boy."

He nuzzled her and Anna patted his muzzle, "You were never in danger."

"But the Enchantress was," Dove admitted she'd already known, "And he would have killed her."

Sha growled and Anna turned to see the Enchantress' hands were covered in eldritch energy, "Drat and bother. He still might."

She aimed her arm cannon at the Enchantress, "I've been saving this round ever since I walked in the Shadow Realms."

"Enchantress?" June said as she followed Anna's path to where her other half and Dove had been standing, "I like your new outfit."

"June!" the Enchantress practically sobbed.

"Um...yeah," June was even more uncomfortable with the Enchantress' gratitude than she was her cloying need to be together. But she supposed she finally understood the latter.

"Can we be us again?" Enchantress begged.

"That's why I'm here," June sighed.

They both outstretched a hand and moved closer to one another. When they're fingertips touched, a brilliant light shone from their bodies. The bodies stayed in motion and merged together so there was only one left standing wearing Enchantress' clothing.

"So that's what happens to the hair," Anna mused, "It goes copper red."

"So they're..." Dove drifted off.

"Two halves of a greater whole," Anna supplied the words, "And now the Enchantress has a conscience again."

"And look at the effect on Sha," Anna pointed out as she patted his neck, "Now be a good pup and let us by."

Sha stepped aside and the three ladies walked _through_ the wall to reach the outside world.

* * *

><p>Karkull was focusing all of his attention and energies on Zatanna. Unnoticed, the Nelsons and Jakeem Thunder had made a full recovery thanks to the White Light Anna had imparted into them. Jakeem was angry and it showed.<p>

"Cei yu!" he called and the Thunderbolt appeared at his command, "Waste that mother!"

"Jakeem!" Inza scolded him.

The Thunderbolt attacked Karkull and he forgot about Zatanna. She caught her breath while he battled the Thunderbolt. Kent and Inza shielded Jakeem while he directed the Thunderbolt's attack.

* * *

><p>Hawk still struggled against his bonds. Zatanna advised him to stop, "The shadow bonds are feeding off your anger. The more you resist the stronger they get."<p>

"You ain't seen nuthin' yet, lady. If Dove's been hurt I'm rippin' this fragger a new one," Dove declared.

"Look, she just came out of the tower," Zee pointed out, "She's fine."

Hawk's bonds evaporated as he ceased struggling, "Huh, what'cha know? You were right."

"Don't sound so surprised," Zatanna counseled.

Hawk rushed to Dove's side, "You're okay!"

Anna and the Enchantress stared at Hawk over the obvious joy and relief that he felt at that prospect. He decided to "man up", "`Cause you know how much trouble you get into when I'm not around."

"Of course," Dove said dutifully, "But then again I managed to elude the elephant sized dog all on my own."

"Dog?" Hawk repeated.

"A jackal, actually," Anna corrected them both.

"What about her?" Hawk growled as he pointed at the Enchantress.

"Me?" Enchantress squeaked.

"Hawk, stand down," Dove instructed, "This is Anna's show."

"Great, she probably already sold off the keys to the Hall of Justice," Hawk bemoaned.

"Actually, it's too late for that," Anna stated, "Well Enchantress, I promised Tala I would make an assessment over whether or not you were still a threat. I find that you don't. She awaits you at Castle Drakul. Andrew Bennett is now there as well and he has an offer for you that may change your allegiances."

"Um...okay," the Enchantress vanished.

"Did she change her hair color or something?" Hawk blurted.

"You are so observant it's scary," Dove said wryly.

"Ain't it though?" Hawk proudly asked, "Nuthin' gets past these hawk eyes."

Anna and Dove exchanged a shrug.

* * *

><p>Zatanna added her might to the Thunderbolt's. Seeing Karkull was reeling, Kent and Inza pitched in as well. Finally a massive plume of darkness erupted into the sky.<p>

"Enough!" Karkull shouted as his tether to the Shadow Realms began to unravel. The darkness folded in on itself and sucked itself away and took Karkull with it.

"Now what?" Zee wondered.

"Now we make our way to New York City," Anna declared, "The rest of the Justice League is gathering there to face a new threat called the World Army."

"How do you know all of this crap?" Hawk demanded to know.

"I brought June Moone and myself back to my room. Before we reunited with Dove and the Enchantress I took a quick glance into my scrying stone," Anna explained. Then she described Mordru and Wotan's efforts in NYC and Vandal Savage's assent to absolute power. Anna assured them that the JLU administration was trying to reach out to them and bring them to bear on New York.

"But you yanked us out of Gotham," Hawk protested.

"Have you even been listening?" Anna had to ask, "Gotham is resolving itself. Vandal Savage must be unseated before the United Nations hands him absolute dominion."

"So take us there already," Hawk demanded.

"Unlike your apparent estimation, I am merely mortal. I have cast nine individual teleportation spells today at great cost to myself," Anna retorted, "Or perhaps you'd like to rematerialize inside a wall or a tree by accident because I lost concentration?"

"Hell no!" Hawk bellowed.

"That's what I thought," Anna quipped.

"Look you uppity bit..." Hawk began.

"Hawk!" Dove chastised him, "Maybe you want her to turn you into a toad?"

"She wouldn't!" Hawk protested.

"I promise you I very well would," Anna warned him.

"There's another way," Zee offered, "We simply call the Watchtower and request a standard teleport or an airlift."

"I got this!" Hawk declared. Only his signal device had been crushed, "Oops."

"I'll handle it," Dove volunteered and stepped away from the group.

* * *

><p>"Jakeem, you're staying here," Zatanna decided.<p>

"What the hell?" came the inevitable protest.

"You're still a probationary member of the League and therefore only allowed on missions a field commander rates you for," Zatanna informed him, "I'm the ranking member and I don't think you're ready yet."

"This is bullshit!" Jakeem snarled, "Fraggin' Stargirl never was on 'probation'."

"Courtney had a proven track record when she joined the JLU," Zatanna told him, "You just got gifted your control over the Thunderbolt upon the death of Johnny Thunder."

"This sucks," he declared with disgust, "What am I supposed to do? Just sit here?"

"If Dr. Fate returns before we do, persuade him to intervene in New York. I fear Wotan will strike again before this is over," Anna requested.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Jakeem asked sullenly.

"Just be your normal, charming self," Anna suggested.

Jakeem flipped her off and Anna laughed, "I rest my case."

* * *

><p>"The Blackhawk Squadron is coming straight at us," Dove announced as she returned to the fold, "They were already on an errand to deal with another threat to the League. They should be here within minutes."<p>

A few minutes later the Oracle-5 made a landing before Fate's Tower. Blackhawk popped the hatch, "All aboard that's coming aboard."

Jakeem shot him a sullen look as Hawk and Dove boarded first. Zatanna and Anna followed. The Lady Blackhawk waited until Blackhawk had sealed the hatch before applying thrust for a liftoff.

"Shouldn't you be flying this crate?" Hawk's accusatory question was aimed at Blackhawk.

"Lady Blackhawk has kindly given me the day off," Blackhawk joked.

"Yet you managed to get filthy anyway," Anna quipped with a merry twinkle in her eyes.

"We've got a few minutes so I have time to give you a basic brief," Blackhawk conceded and then he told his story with input from Jake and Smiley. In the cockpit, Lady Blackhawk smiled.


	35. Chapter 35

445

Back in Manhattan, the Teen Titans had been divided into two groups by Deathstroke's Titans team. One Teen Titans team was still struggling against their foes. The other team had met Deathstroke himself and his ace partners and had been decimated.

Bleeding and with a crossbow bolt protruding from her abdomen, Red Arrow made her way across two interconnected rooftops to reach Protector. He hadn't moved since Deathstroke had put two bullets into him and Mia was getting worried.

When she reached him, she finally saw the massive pool of blood that had spilled out of his neck. Deathstroke had recognized the fact Protector wore body armor and had circumvented its protection. One round had been placed under the armor into Jason Hart's belly and the second had gone through his Adam's apple. Protector had bled out within minutes of receiving the wound.

Mia screamed her frustration and clutched his body to her own. Despite having the bolt imbedded in her side irritated by her rocking motion, she cradled her fallen lover as her world came crashing down around her. She'd thought herself beyond pain after her years as a teen prostitute and learning she was HIV positive. But now she was engulfed in an anguish that no one could prepare themselves for.

"I can help you," a voice called from Mia's side.

Red Arrow turned and saw Poison Ivy cautiously approaching. Working around Protector's body, she drew an arrow from her quiver and took aim at Ivy's heart. Assuming she had one.

"You need to relax," Ivy advised, "If I wanted any of you dead, I would have arranged it already."

Red Arrow suddenly realized Bunker and Kid Flash were also down. And there was no sign of Skitter. Green Arrow had described Ivy as a cool customer, totally confident and driven.

Yet Ivy looked strangely vulnerable. It was obvious this was a ploy but it was a desperate one. Red Arrow knocked off the tension on her bowstring and laid her bow and arrow down.

"How can you help?" Red Arrow decided to at least hear out Ivy's pitch.

"Well, I just saved your friend Kid Flash from being poisoned to death. With his metabolism he should be up and literally running in a few minutes," Ivy explained, "I want to take care of your wound, if you let me."

"I don't know what's in that bag of yours but I doubt it's hazmat gear," Red Arrow said sardonically, "I'm HIV positive so feel free to abandon me."

"That's not going to happen," Ivy promised, "Take off that quiver and lie down so I can take a look at the bolt."

"Didn't you just hear me?" Red Arrow asked.

"My dear, I'm immune to every poison and viral agent known to man," Ivy explained, "I can't contract HIV or AIDS. And I might even be able to cure you."

"You're kidding," Red Arrow didn't believe her ears.

"I have an obscure sense of humor but you'll recognize it when you hear it," Ivy promised, "Now are you going to let me help you or not?"

Mia gently laid Protector down and stripped off her gear before lying down next to him, "I don't understand how Speedy missed."

"He doesn't," Ivy knelt and began her examination, "At least not unintentionally."

"You're saying he spared me?" Red Arrow tested the theory out.

"You're alive ergo he spared you," Ivy said simply, "This is going to hurt."

"I'm ready for anything," Red Arrow boasted before screaming as Ivy pulled the bolt out of her side.

"Now it gets messy," Ivy chuckled as she began disinfecting the wound and preparing to dress it.

"Jesus!" Red Arrow yelped, "What is that stuff?"

"A botanical disinfectant of my own invention," Ivy bragged, "Twice as potent and you don't have the toxic chemical wastes."

Red Arrow hissed in pain as Ivy pressed a bandage to her wound, "Lift up your top so I can wrap this in place."

Mia complied and Ivy remarked, "For someone called 'Red Arrow' there isn't a single trace of red in your uniform. What's with all the black and gold?"

"When I wore a red costume it was harder to see where I'd bled," Red Arrow told her through gritted teeth.

"Ah, practicality. The death of fashion sense," Ivy observed as she sat back on her haunches, "And you are ready to face the world again."

"All I want is Deathstroke's head," Red Arrow proclaimed.

"It just so happens so do I," Ivy informed her at last.

"Why?" Red Arrow was dubious.

"Because there is only one person on this planet I give a damn about and she's about to go head to head with Deathstroke," Ivy said succinctly, "And I don't want her to end up like your friend."

"We have a deal," Red Arrow decided.

"I'll check up on your fleet footed friend and you can rouse the gentle sleeper over there," Ivy rose to her feet.

* * *

><p>Red Arrow slapped Bunker and his eyes snapped open, "Mia? What the hell?"<p>

"Deathstroke shot you," Red Arrow explained, "Are you all right?"

"I shielded myself but the impact must've knocked me out. He must've thought I was dead," Bunker realized.

"He killed Jason," Red Arrow said in eerily calm voice.

"God, I'm so sorry, Mia," Bunker honestly expressed his regret.

"We're going after Deathstroke and his gang," Red Arrow told him.

"_We_?" Bunker wondered where this was leading.

"The others as soon as we gather them and Poison Ivy," Red Arrow announced.

"Are you nuts?" Bunker tried not to shout, "I know you're upset but she's a killer."

"Exactly what we need against Deathstroke," Red Arrow coldly proclaimed, "And she saved Bart's life."

"Oh man," Bunker rubbed the back his head, "Un-frikkin-believable."

"Head's up," Red Arrow spotted more people on the roof, "We've got even more company."

"Great, who's gonna be shooting at us now?" Bunker saw Mia's expression and immediately regretted his comment.

* * *

><p>"Ivy, I didn't actually expect to see you here," Red Hood admitted.<p>

"I see you brought help, just like I asked," Ivy noted.

"Why are you hanging with the Legion of Super Pets?" Red Hood remarked.

"Considering you're offering to join this legion I'd save the cracks for later," Ivy advised.

"Just who the hell are you people?" Red Arrow wanted to know as she approached.

"We found one of yours," Red Hood told her, "Want her back?"

A dark haired youth flew in and delivered a slightly wounded Skitter. Fortunately, Gunslinger's round had only grazed her side. Ivy checked her out anyway.

"That dude has Superman's symbol on his shirt," Bunker observed.

"They call me Superboy," he answered.

"Why?" Kid Flash suddenly blurted as he got to his feet.

"It's a long story. Maybe I'll tell it to you one day," Superboy said snarkily.

"Play the wise ass and you don't get to join the party," Red Arrow warned him.

"Who died and put you in charge?" Red Hood asked scornfully.

Red Arrow pulled an arrow from her quiver, nocked, drew the bowstring, and had it aimed at his chest within seconds. Red Hood put his hands up, "Whoa! Hostile."

"Their leader was killed by Deathstroke;" Ivy said drolly, "Red Arrow was very close to him."

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that," Red Hood offered.

Mia kept aiming at his chest. Red Hood shook his head, "Look that arrow isn't going to penetrate my armor."

"Care to test that theory?" Red Arrow asked with utter calm.

"Red Arrow, we actually need him," Ivy informed her, "He was trained by the League of Assassins. He'll give us an edge against Deathstroke that Slade Wilson won't be expecting."

Red Arrow eased off her bowstring, "You live for now."

Bunker, Skitter, and Kid Flash all exchanged nervous glances. Skitter broke the uncomfortable silence, "Just who are you people?"

"I'm Red Hood," he announced, "And of course no one has heard of me."

"Why would we?" Red Arrow asked scornfully.

"I'm Caitlin Fairchild," she stated, "But you can just call me Fairchild."

"What can you do, Fairchild?" Red Arrow asked as though interviewing her for a job.

"I have enhanced strength and reflexes," Fairchild admitted, "I also have a genius level IQ."

"And you?" Red Arrow asked the final member of the group.

"Red Robin," he said, "Trust me, I'm useful."

"They're all escapees from ARGUS' Ravager program," Red Hood put in.

"And that is?" Bunker asked with some suspicion.

"ARGUS is the US government's meta-human and costume division," Red Hood answered.

"I thought that was CADMUS," Kid Flash admitted.

"CADMUS was originally intended solely to deal with a rogue Superman and then later their mandate was expanded to include the Justice League," Fairchild revealed before Red Hood could speak, "ARGUS is seeking to harness the meta-genome itself. Therefore Ravager was put in place to test and recruit teenage subjects that could later be recruited and trained by the government in order to create their own meta-human covert forces."

"And how do you know all of this?" Red Arrow was skeptical.

"I was a lead geneticist on the project," Fairchild confessed, "I hid my own meta-human status but they finally learned of it and threw me in the candidate pool."

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Skitter realized.

"Let's just say it was Darwinian 'survival of the fittest' taken to its logical conclusion," Fairchild ruefully remarked, "The members of Team 7 were ARGUS' first attempt at forming a 'super' team. After the team disbanded they went to the children. That's how I was initially recruited as well as Slade Wilson's children, Grant, Joseph, and Rose."

"Waitaminute!" Bunker exclaimed, "Deathstroke was a government spook?"

"As was my father, Black Canary, and the terrorists known as Majestic and Regulus," Fairchild pointed out, "Grant was the first Ravager subject. When HIVE broke him out of the ARGUS compound he was housed in, he adopted the program's name as his own. HIVE boosted Ravager's potential beyond what his body could endure and he died."

Fairchild let that sink in before continuing, "Joseph was brought in by a man named Lynch. Lynch was the ultimate architect of the Ravager program. Joseph was code-named 'Jericho'. And Jericho had the singular ability to break down mental walls and control people. His attempt to manipulate Majestic into conquering the world for him brought Deathstroke back into the picture and Lynch hired him to stop Jericho. And therefore Slade killed Joseph."

Red Arrow emanated cold fury, "What about Rose?"

"Rose Wilson Worth is Slade's illegitimate daughter. He didn't even know about her until recently," Fairchild explained, "She was recruited into Ravager at the same time I was. Only she excelled in the program and eventually became Superboy's handler when he was sent on test missions."

"And how much 'handling' did she do?" Red Arrow asked.

"I kept it purely professional," Superboy asserted.

"You mentioned that the Ravager program is shut down," Red Arrow said, "Where's Rose now?"

"Rose was recruited by Slade and she now goes by the code-name 'Ravager' just as her brother had," Red Hood put in, "And she's here in Manhattan, fighting your friends."

"Then we need to pay her a visit," Red Arrow said as though it were simplicity itself. Yet the electric undercurrent was enough to kill someone.

"First we need to discuss our terms for involvement," Red Hood put forth, "We want in."

"Into what?" Bunker had to ask.

"Into your organization," Red Hood nonchalantly replied.

"Done," Red Arrow suddenly spoke.

"Excellent," Red Hood nodded while the Teen Titans were still in shock, "Superboy, you and Kid Flash go ahead and begin assisting the others."

"Gotcha," Superboy nodded.

"Who made you boss?" Kid Flash wanted to know.

"Bart, just do it," Red Arrow ordered.

"Geez Mia, you'd think..." Kid Flash wheedled.

"Go," Red Arrow growled, "Now."

"Gawd," Kid Flash groaned, "Your panties are in such a twist."

"I won't bother warning you, Bart," Red Arrow's cold, focused anger kept her strangely calm. Like a killing machine.

Kid Flash wisely raced off as Superboy flew away. Red Hood turned to Red Robin, "With your glider cape you can follow them and assess the situation and take over if you need to."

"Right," Red Robin offered everyone a jaunty salute. He stretched out his cape and it did form a pair of glider wings. He dove off the roof and then lifted as an updraft caught him. He soared out across the embattled streets.

* * *

><p>A device within Ivy's bag began to ping. She retrieved it and studied its display, "The World Army has surrounded the building and is dispatching a squad to the roof."<p>

"Caitlin," was all Red Hood said.

Fairchild went to the roof access and brought down the entire construct with her bare hands. Bunker whistled, "I guess she really does have enhanced strength."

"That won't hold them forever," Red Arrow pointed out.

"Oh, ye of little faith," Red Hood chuckled. He pressed a button on his wrist comm band and an ORB-14 floated up to the roof, "Courtesy of the JLU and they don't even know it yet."

Bunker and Skitter exchanged a nervous glance. "Just get in," Red Arrow insisted.

With an air of resignation they complied.

* * *

><p>Cassie Sandsmark was wondering just when her life had gone down the toilet. She'd finally gotten that Donna Troy doppelganger to stop calling herself 'Wonder Girl', which left Cassie as the only one on Earth Prime, and then she'd met this Ravager nitwit. Wonder Girl usually wasn't used to being challenged. Other than Deathstroke, the Teen Titans weren't overly threatened by quality opponents now that everyone was joining the Legion of Doom. And Ravager had all of Deathstroke's moves plus a few new ones.<p>

Wonder Girl was a demigoddess daughter of Zeus but she had little actual training in how to use her god given abilities. Ravager's sword seemed to fly about on its own volition and Wonder Girl was barely staying alive. Suddenly a black and red blur snatched Ravager away.

Wonder Girl watched in transfixed fascination as Superboy pinned Ravager to the ground. "Give up, Rose. I'm not letting you loose this time," he warned her.

"Oh honey, did you miss me that badly? Are you finally going to have your way with me?" Rose cooed. Then she kneed him in the balls.

Superboy didn't even grunt, "I'm half-Kryptonian, remember?"

Rose grinned, "Can't blame me for trying."

"Pick her up and I'll tie her up," Wonder Girl requested.

He did so and Cassie accomplished her set task. Then Wonder Girl had to ask, "Who are you?"

"They call me 'Superboy' for obvious reasons," he replied, "Hold that thought."

Tattooed Man's dragon came into view as it pursued Raven. Wonder Girl griped, "Sure, I'll just stand here and guard your girlfriend."

"Hah! He seriously wishes," Rose boasted.

"Is that perspective through one eye or two?" Wonder Girl sniped at her. Ravager just wore a triumphant smile.

* * *

><p>Superboy's heat vision burned away the dragon avatar. Next he landed between Raven and the beast avatars and literally tore them to shreds. Tattooed Man's tattoos reappeared all across his body just seconds before Kid Flash delivered a punch at two hundred miles an hour. Tattooed Man was thrown across the street and didn't even twitch.<p>

The trio returned to Wonder Girl's side. Kid Flash was getting very agitated as he confronted Ravager, "Where's Flamebird."

"Well, where there's smoke there's burning little birdies," Ravager replied manically.

Kid Flash streaked off.

* * *

><p>And on a neighboring street he found Flamebird tending to Beast Boy's wounds. Further up the street, Cinder had the police and fire department on the run. Kid Flash almost collapsed from relief upon seeing Flamebird was alive.<p>

"Bette! You're okay!" Kid Flash blurted.

"I need more water," she emptied another water bottle on the bandage strips she'd made out of her cape.

"I'm on it," Kid Flash assured her.

"You really should be nicer to him," Beast Boy coughed.

"Gar! You're okay," Flamebird enthused.

"Okay is a relative term," Beast Boy complained, "And seriously, Bart worships at your feet."

"I know," Flamebird sadly admitted, "But Jason..."

"Worships at Mia's feet," Beast Boy reminded her, "That isn't changing any time soon."

Flamebird shook her head, "Maybe. Maybe not."

Kid Flash returned with a case of water, "Here's some water."

"How did your team do?" Flamebird idly asked as she ripped plastic to get to the water bottles.

"Um...we got our asses handed to us," Kid Flash glumly added.

"By who?" Beast Boy wondered.

"By Deathstroke and some of his pals," Kid Flash admitted, "Deathstroke killed Protector and shot Bunker a couple of times. And then..."

"Waitaminute!" Flamebird nearly screamed, "He _killed_ Protector?"

"Uh...yeah," Kid Flash deflated, "I'm sorry."

"What's happening now?" Beast Boy wanted to know.

"A bunch of people showed up asking for membership," Kid Flash shared, "And Mia cut a deal to help Poison Ivy attack Deathstroke."

"_Mia _cut a deal with Poison Ivy?" Flamebird growled.

"Ivy saved my life and treated Mia's wounds," Kid Flash told her, "Speedy almost killed her."

"He should have!" Flamebird snapped.

"Look, Ivy wants Deathstroke's head and she wants our help in getting it," Kid Flash reiterated, "Does it really matter how we bring Deathstroke in?"

"I suppose little Miss Mia just let Deathstroke kill Jason," Flamebird sneered.

"Did I mention Speedy almost killed her?" Kid Flash wondered, "No one can figure out how he missed her heart."

"It's because she doesn't have one," Flamebird scoffed.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy intervened, "You need to back the hell off Mia."

"What's wrong with all of you?" Flamebird asked, "She tells a little sob story and suddenly you're all lining up to screw her. Well, _everyone_ has screwed her. Maybe you all just want to catch AIDS, is that it?"

Flamebird stormed off at that point. Kid Flash was torn. He gave Beast Boy an imploring look.

"Go," Beast Boy waved him off, "I'll be fine. But if you see Raven, send her my way."

Kid Flash went after Flamebird, who seemed to have vanished. Beast Boy realized no one had ever realized what a cancer had grown in Bette Kane's heart over Mia Deardon and Jason Hart.

* * *

><p>Red Robin joined Wonder Girl's vigil as Superboy and Raven went out to find the other Teen Titans and Cinder. Superboy's task was the simpler one. He followed the flames back to Cinder.<p>

Plunging underground, he ruptured water mains and blew hydrants over. Cinder was doused. Superboy applied his lightest punch and it still nearly broke her jaw.

Raven sensed Beast Boy's pain and sought him out. Healing his wounds, she directed him back to where Wonder Girl guarded Ravager. Meanwhile she went on to monitor Kid Flash's search for Flamebird.

* * *

><p>Wonder Girl pointed out to Red Robin that Solstice still hadn't reported in. She pointed him in the direction Solstice had last been seen. Red Robin set out on foot.<p>

And he nearly got his head sliced off by Sword-in-Waiting. Vo Giap got a side kick to the ribs for his efforts. Red Robin extended his collapsible quarterstaff and engaged Sword-in-Waiting. The battle was melee fashion with each combatant mixing in martial arts blows with weapons strikes.

But Red Robin quickly disarmed Sword-in-Waiting. Giap lunged at Red Robin. Red Robin pole axed Sword-in-Waiting by planting one end of his staff in the ground and thrusting out the other end so that Giap ran into it, throat first. The Vietnamese mercenary gagged and choked as he passed out.

Red Robin quickly found Solstice. He was saddened to discover she was already dead. Picking her up, he carried her back to her friends.

Red Robin rejoined Wonder Girl in time to find Red Hood and the others had joined up with her. Beast Boy had made it back as had Superboy and Raven. Kid Flash and Flamebird were still MIA.

Cassie saw Solstice's corpse and she slammed Rose up against a wrecked car, "You bitch! I'm going to kill you."

Ravager smirked, "No, you won't. If you had it in you, you would have already done it after torturing the information you wanted out of me. I could easily do it. But you? You're a pushover."

"I can," Red Hood declared. Wonder Girl backed off as Red Hood pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Ravager's temple, "Say goodbye."

He pulled the trigger but Bunker blocked the bullet. Red Hood aimed at him, "What the hell?"

"This ain't our way, man," Bunker told him sternly.

"You're going to have to change that," Red Hood warned him, "You're not going to be able to stay being 'Teen Titans'. You're going to have to become outlaws because the threats are getting bigger every day and every day demands a harsher and harsher response. Outlaws can provide that response and that deterrent. And what's a bigger deterrent than the death penalty guaranteed for every crime?"

Ravager sighed, "Can I have your children?"

Red Hood rocked her with a left cross to the jaw.

Ravager worked her jaw before smirking, "Not bad. My offer stands if you're ever interested."

"We still need her," Ivy reminded Red Hood as he prepared to risk another shot.

"Why?" Red Hood demanded to know.

Ivy pitied his blindness. She approached Ravager and pulled off the girl's mask, "This is Ravager. Also known as Rose Wilson, as in Slade Wilson's daughter."

Red Hood studied Rose. She blew him a kiss, "I have a patch in my belt pocket if the eye is freaking you out."

Red Hood reached into Ravager's belt and Rose moaned, "Oh, you rub me the right way."

Red Hood adjusted the patch over Ravager's eye and she grinned, "Not bad. Maybe daddy will let me keep you as a pet."

"Remind me of why Ravager is so precious to Deathstroke when he offed his son?" Red Arrow interrupted before Red Hood could backhand Rose.

"Jericho was a threat of Biblical proportions," Ivy restated the situation, "Grant Wilson, the original Ravager, died trying to emulate his father. Rose here was a daughter that Slade never knew about. Now that Deathstroke knows about Ravager, he will risk anything to keep her alive. Which is what we're counting on."

"How can you be so certain your plan will work?" Red Arrow had to ask.

"I just need Slade slowed down long enough to implement my plan. My weapon of choice would have killed Supergirl if it hadn't been for Batgirl," Ivy explained, "Rose will provide the distraction that will kill Deathstroke."

"You'll never kill him! Never!" Ravager was truly rattled for the first time since being captured.

"You'd best hope so," Ivy coldly smiled at Ravager, "Because you're going to share Daddy's fate."

* * *

><p>Red Hood pulled Ivy aside while Ravager digested what she'd been told, "How did you know she'd be here?"<p>

"Our friend with the floppy ears told me," Ivy said smoothly.

"What's her interest in Deathstroke?" Red Hood wanted to know.

"He's proven impervious to her usual methods of persuasion," Ivy recalled, "So she wants to get his attention."

"By killing him?" Red Hood questioned White Rabbit's methodology.

"She wants to send a message," Ivy shrugged, "And so do I. Only he won't survive mine."

* * *

><p>Kid Flash found Flamebird in an upscale boutique. She'd shed her costume in order to dress as a civilian. Kid Flash couldn't believe it.<p>

"Bette?" he questioned her intentions.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore," Bette told him, "I know it isn't fair to you or the others but I can't stay on this team. Not after losing Jason. I can't stay without killing Mia on sight."

"It wasn't her fault," Kid Flash insisted.

"Do. Not. Go. There," Bette thrust a finger in his face.

"Where will you go?" Kid Flash tried changing topics.

"Back home to Gotham," Bette sighed, "My parents will be glad to see me finally go to college."

"Maybe I'll see you sometime," Kid Flash said glumly.

"Raven knows where I live. Look me up. Just not right away, okay?" Bette requested.

"All right," Kid Flash consented, "I'd better get back to the others and you should disappear before you're arrested for looting."

Bette offered a weak smile, "I'm about to add grand theft auto to my list of crimes."

"Like I said, I'm outta here. Stay lucky," Kid Flash streaked off at that point.

"Yeah, I'm so lucky," Bette Kane commented with a broken heart.


	36. Chapter 36

446

Inside the Manhattan branch of Innovative Concepts, Vandal Savage held a meeting with his estranged daughter, Kassidy Sage. She'd dropped the "Savage" surname after his abortive takeover of Kaznia. She stopped speaking to him after that and had gone on to a career as a FBI profiler.

Savage had been pleased to learn she was respected within her field and had a near 100% arrest record. He'd employed his authority over the FBI to get her to New York City from Washington DC. She'd been marched into the conference room by World Army loyalists

"So what do you want?" Kass bluntly asked.

"Is that anyway to treat your father?" Savage inquired.

"Well, since you've probably been a father over a thousand times and you took off right after I graduated high school to try and conquer Kaznia, I think I'm being pretty damn cordial," Kass retorted.

Savage sighed, "I can see my leaving hurt you. But you're my only living relation. I'd like to mend a fence or two."

"Stop trying to rule the world and it'll be one hell of a start," Kass told him.

"I've seen the future without my rule," Savage shared, "I've been to the end of the multiverse, where the stars have grown cold, and all life was extinguished. All matter was converging in on itself to recreate a new big bang."

Savage saw he had her attention, "When I escaped my potential demise I skipped through centuries. Briefly stopping in long enough to recharge my time bubble. You know what I beheld? Our universe, the Prime universe in flames, ruled by an overlord named Mordru."

"The same Mordru you supposedly spanked today?" Kass was understandably skeptical.

"Mordru has the rest of creation to conquer and also has innumerable foes," Savage replied, "He is content to let me rule in his stead not knowing I will devise a means for his destruction."

Kass let a weary sigh loose, "So let me get this straight, you've seen the end of everything and you're only thought is to conquer the universe?"

"The multiverse," Savage corrected her.

"Assuming I believed in a multiverse, how would you escape that inevitable end?" Kass wanted to know.

"Because while there are a multitude of universes, there is only one antimatter universe," Savage said with satisfaction, "It will outlast the matter universe as it convulses and reshapes itself into a new multiverse. And the only being standing in my way is Sinestro."

"Good luck with that," Kass said dryly.

"I have already planned his execution and he'll willingly submit to it," Savage boasted.

"So when exactly did you start believing in all these things?" Kass asked in a clinical fashion.

"Don't patronize me," Savage snapped.

"I'll admit you're immortal," Kass relented, "You have enough photographic and anecdotal evidence to prove that to me. You have bupkiss regarding any of the rest of this."

Savage pondered this as Kass continued, "And this whole 'rule the world' thing is going to go the way of Kaznia. Only you don't have to marry into it this time."

"You have always doubted my intentions towards Audrey," Savage sniffed.

"I know you're intentions," Kass warned him, "As soon as you consolidated power she was going to receive a bullet to the head. Or am I wrong?"

"No, you're not," Savage graced her with the truth.

"And Kaznia is your blueprint for success?" Kassidy had to wonder.

"Kaznia is in chaos and is considered a rogue state because they ousted me," Savage argued, "I brought order and they chose destruction. Once the United Nations votes to give me absolute sovereignty I will stamp out any and all fires of resistance."

"Including the Justice League?" Kass inquired sharply.

"Oh, the Justice League will be first to go," Savage promised.

* * *

><p>On the other half of the floor, the United Nations Security Council had been gathered to approve of Savage's plan. Once they gave their consent, the General Assembly would meekly bow down before Savage's demands. That is why Checkmate had inserted three agents into the building.<p>

Nightshade and Red Bee stormed into the conference room housing the delegates. Red Bee used his martial arts prowess to deal with the two World Army guards closest to the door. Nightshade created a blackout only she could see through. Next she used a taser dart gun designed by John Irons to knock out the remaining two guards.

The darkness faded and Nightshade addressed the delegates, "Get out! Now!"

"But there are guards outside," one diplomat quavered.

"Check again, chum," Red Bee suggested.

Seeing the way was clear, the delegates swarmed the four elevators and hurried to the ground floor. Nightshade heard a voice call out and she nodded to Red Bee, "Now for Savage."

* * *

><p>Savage's discussion with his daughter ended when he received a call from the sentries downstairs, "All the UN diplomats are milling about in the lobby. Are they cleared for departure?"<p>

"No," Savage snarled, "Hold them and I'll be down in a minute."

The doors to the conference room were kicked in and Nightshade and Red Bee strolled in. Savage nodded, "Ah, Checkmate agents. Somehow you got past my troops. Most impressive. Perhaps you'd even prefer living long enough to swear allegiance to me."

"Do I even have to tell you where to stick that offer?" Nightshade inquired.

"Spoken like one of King Faraday's prodigies," Savage smiled, "He was problematic in his day as well."

Savage motioned towards the window, "The Freedom Fighters have already fallen. Colonel Trevor is about to be executed. But, surrender and I shall have him spared."

"You know I can't do that," Nightshade replied.

"Pity," Savage's hand snaked out and he grabbed a hold of Invisible Hood's throat. Shaking the agent, Invisible Hood's literal hood fell off of his head and he became visible again. Savage met Nightshade's eyes, "Would you care to reconsider your position?"

"No deals," Nightshade said in a flinty voice.

Red Bee had heard that a man could break a neck singlehandedly but he'd never witnessed until now. As Savage tossed Invisible Hood aside, Red Bee lunged at him, "You bastard!"

Savage did a palm strike in an upward thrust into Red Bee's nose. Bones splintered and speared the agent's brain. He was dead before he hit the floor.

"Two down," Savage said nonchalantly, "Care to press your luck now?"

Nightshade blanketed the room in darkness, blotting out the sun itself. She fired multiple darts at Savage until her clip ran dry. He dodged every shot even while Kass was stunned by one. He hit the hallway and hurried down the corridor.

Nightshade exited her own blanket of darkness and discarded her taser. Pulling a Walther PPK out of the folds of her cape, she decided she was going to test how unkillable Vandal Savage truly was. She reached the downstairs lobby to see all of the UN delegates gathered to one side. Savage stood outside the building next to Steve Trevor.

"I'll give you one chance to surrender, Steve. For old Team 7 time's sake," Deathstroke offered.

"Nothing doing, Slade," Trevor countered, "Unlike you, I still have a sense of honor."

Deathstroke shot him with his power lance. Trevor bounced off the outside wall. Nightshade was immediately at his side. Thankfully he was still breathing.

"If you do not surrender your firearm I will order Deathstroke's people to execute any Freedom Fighters that are still alive," Savage informed her, "Starting with Colonel Trevor."

Nightshade angrily slapped her pistol in his hand. Savage chuckled, "You always have had the tendency to worship at authority's feet, Eve Eden. So proving your loyalty to me should be easy."

"Go to hell," Nightshade retorted.

"I've been there," Savage replied mirthfully, "It didn't take."

"Now what happens?" Nightshade asked Savage.

"Now I and the delegates move to Madison Square Garden and Deathstroke awaits the arrival of your secondary team from Baltimore," Savage told her, "And your teammates will be cut down with even less effort."

Nightshade wished she knew the single handed neck breaking trick.

* * *

><p>Firehawk cursed as she went from being the hunter to the hunted. The World Army was overwhelming her with sheer numbers. For every helicopter she downed, four more took its place. It was like the mythical Hydra.<p>

Four helicopters pushed her into a box on all sides. One helicopter from each side fired cluster munitions. They deployed power damping nets. Firehawk felt her vaunted nuclear energies ebbing away and she began to fall. And she continued to fall for twenty stories. The air crews called in a ground detachment to see if she needed scraping off the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Silver Swan had just bisected the Brooklyn Bridge with her Swan Song. She then took out four helicopters and the missiles they fired at her. In the end, it was a lone sniper on the bridge that delivered a head shot. Silver Swan plunged into the East River and vanished under its surface.<p>

* * *

><p>Red Torpedo emerged from the wreckage of his assault vehicle. It had taken armored tanks aided by air support and ground units wielding antitank missiles to devastate his battle jitney. Now Red Torpedo wondered if the World Army would accept his surrender after all the casualties that he'd inflicted. As troops lined up into a firing squad, he knew the jig was up.<p>

* * *

><p>World Army transports pulled into the street in front of the Innovative Concepts building. Troops debarked to gather the delegates and load them up. Savage boarded the lead truck and was escorted by a four vehicle honor guard. The passenger and driver of the last Hummer went straight to Trevor and Nightshade.<p>

The two women escorted them inside and headed directly for the security office where there was a small holding cell. Trevor finally got a look the driver and did a double take, "Mayflower?"

"Pardon me, Colonel," she said in a crisp British accent, "But I don't think we should be on friendly terms just yet."

"But who...?" Trevor asked as he looked at Nightshade's escort. He had no clue as to who it was.

They reached the security office and as a guard placed Trevor and Nightshade in the same cell, Black Orchid's hands became clubs and she beat the guards into the floor. Then she retransformed back into her usual guise.

"I never would have recognized you," Trevor confessed.

"That was the whole point, Colonel," Black Orchid chuckled. She knew he had no idea that her metamorphic abilities stemmed from her being a sentient plant creature. Unlike Swamp Thing, she could adopt human form.

"Let's see what we have to see," Trevor sat down in front of the monitor bank. Outside, Major Victory was strafing Deathstroke's unit. Despite Major Victory's obvious enthusiasm, Trevor didn't give him much chance to succeed.

* * *

><p>Major Victory went down as Gunslinger placed a fifty caliber bullet in his chest. Deathstroke ordered Arsenal to make certain Victory was dead. Much to Arsenal's dismay, he was.<p>

He wondered how long it would be before Slade ordered his people to double tap the surviving Freedom Fighters. The he heard a crunch on the ornamental gravel next to him. Phantasm dropped her scythe glove where Arsenal had just been.

"I always knew you'd turn traitor, Harper," Phantasm accused.

She swatted his crossbow out of his hands with her next swipe. Arsenal weighed his options. Phantasm was a better fighter and an even deadlier foe. Arsenal pulled a stunner bolt and stabbed her in the chest with it. Despite her body armor, the voltage knocked her out.

"Finish him off," Deathstroke believed Phantasm's illusion that she was a man. Arsenal retrieved his crossbow and fired a bolt at Phantasm's head. But he narrowly missed.

"Cheshire, deal with the Checkmate agents inside," Deathstroke commanded, "We'll flush them out for you."

"Gunslinger, you're with me," Deathstroke instructed, "Find the survivors and execute them."

* * *

><p>They systematically searched the fallen bodies. They found Neon the Unknown was already dead. Miss America had also been killed. Jester already had two bullets in the heart. Alias the Spider had been shot through his right eye.<p>

Uncle Sam was barely holding on, a victim of Cheshire's poisonous claws. Deathstroke put a bullet into Magno's head. But the others were neglected because Harley Quinn had arrived.

Harley bashed Gunslinger in the face with a giant mallet. Then she cracked Pat Trayce over the head with it. Deathstroke shot it out of her hand.

"Now, now, no fighting," Deathstroke chided her.

"Hey, I'm just following orders," Harley protested.

"That's all you ever seem to do," Deathstroke critiqued her, "First the Joker, then the Suicide Squad, and now this rabble. Why not go freelance like me? The pay is a hell of a lot better and you pick your jobs."

"Who'd hire me?" Harley wondered.

"I would," Deathstroke confessed, "You have a certain demented genius."

"Wow!" Harley felt like blushing, "No one's ever called me smart before."

"Slade!" Ivy called out, "Let Harley go."

"I don't have her," Deathstroke pulled Harley close, "But if you insist, we'll do it your way."

"Let's," Ivy growled.

Red Hood brought Ravager up and kicked her knees out from beneath her. Deathstroke fought the urge to swear as he saw his daughter was trussed up. Red Hood put a pistol to the back of Rose's head.

"Give me Harley and you can have your daughter," Ivy suggested.

"Don't!" Ravager yelled, "It's a trap!"

"Of course it's a trap," Deathstroke sighed, "Why do you want her?"

"Hey!" Harley yelped as Slade pointed a gun at her head.

"That's none of your business," Ivy grated.

"It obviously isn't about money so it must be love," Deathstroke assessed the situation.

"She loves me?" Harley brightened.

"Shoot her and your daughter dies as well," Ivy warned.

"And you'll be dead before Ravager's body falls flat," Deathstroke warned.

"Maybe," Ivy countered.

"But you expect me to just wade into your trap?" Deathstroke wondered.

"Precisely," Ivy confirmed it, "You may even survive. But Harley and I will be long gone by then."

"You've made a grave mistake here, Ivy. You've made me an enemy and you've shown me your greatest vulnerability," Deathstroke counseled her, "It was always a mystery before but now you've painted a target on Harley Quinn's back."

"And now I know yours..._daddy_," Ivy taunted him.

Deathstroke jerked Harley forward and waltzed her to Ivy, "You're both dead. Mark the time because each day will be a gift."

* * *

><p>Ivy took custody of Harley. Harley bubbled with joy, "Hiya, Red."<p>

Ivy walked Harley to "her" VW Beetle, "We're making a new life for ourselves. No more Gotham, no more Suicide Squad, no more whatever the hell you call this group."

"Okey-dokey," Harley was so happy she practically vibrated, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Ivy admitted as she drove off.

* * *

><p>Red Hood back off away from Ravager. Slade knelt next to his daughter and examined her bonds, "You obviously weren't as ready as I'd hoped. I'll adjust for that next time."<p>

"So...you're not mad?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"No," Deathstroke assured her, "But Ivy has something new to worry about. I'll see her dead before the year is out."

"They rigged something to these ropes," Rose reported, "Something lethal."

"Ivy designed the trap, didn't she?" he asked.

"Yes," she glumly replied.

"And these are Wonder Girl's ropes?" he wanted to know.

"Exactly," she said bitterly.

"I need to leave you here with these idiots," Deathstroke rose, "I have a job to do."

"What?' Rose almost shrieked, "No! You can't!"

Deathstroke roughly took hold of Ravager's jaw and forced her to look into his good eye, "You got yourself into this, Rose. I'll get you out but not now. The mission is the priority. You told me you believed in that."

Rose struggled to speak but she couldn't find the words. Deathstroke released her jaw, "I'll come back for you someday. Maybe you'll understand by then."

As he strode away, Rose screamed, "Come back! You can't do this!"

He reached Arsenal's position and Roy shook his head, "That's cold, man."

"Don't be as weak as her or I'll cut you loose as well," Deathstroke warned him, "Now check on Cheshire. She should be done by now. Patricia and I will proceed to Madison Square Garden. The pair of you can join us there."

"Okay, we'll rendezvous there," Arsenal agreed.

* * *

><p>Arsenal reached the security office to find Cheshire stretched out on the floor and the door off of its hinges. "No!" Arsenal cried out as he rushed to Cheshire's side, never noticing the evaporating blanket of darkness at the other end of the hall. Black Orchid clubbed Arsenal over the head and he was out cold.<p>

"I knew Harper was pissed at being rejected for Checkmate but I never thought he'd turn merc," Nightshade admitted.

Trevor made it outside to find the newly arrived and expanded Teen Titans watching over Ravager whose body was wracked by her sobs. He also noted that another archer was beside herself with rage. He overheard her yelling something about Deathstroke getting away.

Trevor found what he was looking for across Broadway. A service van sat there. Upon arrival he found Rick Flagg opening the cargo door.

"Get in, Colonel," Flagg insisted.

Trevor sat down and Savant began his brief, "We utilized the parabolic dish to ascertain Deathstroke and one of his cronies is headed to Madison Square Garden. That's also where Savage proceeded to. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn escaped headed for an unknown destination."

"You couldn't have stopped them?" Trevor accused Flagg.

"It wasn't a mission objective," Flagg quoted regulations; "We maintained operational security in order to determine where the principals were all headed."

"What about the men and women Deathstroke executed?" Trevor sneered.

"He did manage to kill Magno," Flagg obviously regretted that, "But he left the other wounded in order to slow us down into extracting them."

"Stay here," Trevor exited the van and confronted the Teen Titans, "Who is your leader?"

"I am," Red Hood volunteered.

"He wishes," Red Arrow said firmly, "Right now we don't have one. Deathstroke killed him."

That made Trevor pause, "I'm sorry."

"We're all sorry," Red Arrow said grimly, "Is there a point to this conversation?"

"What's your current objective?" Trevor asked point blank.

"To either bring Deathstroke in or kill him. Either option is good for me. But we need to find him," Red Arrow answered.

"He's going to Madison Square Garden," Trevor supplied the destination.

"Good to know," Red Arrow said with some satisfaction.


	37. Chapter 37

446

Tessa had driven through and around several police barricades. The local flatfoots didn't seem to be aware of the outstanding World Army's arrest order hanging over their heads. It was Claire that suggested that Lt. Dan Jurgens of the NYPD might be sheltering them. But the trio made it over the Connecticut state line unmolested.

Getting through the university stadium in Stamford took a little more resolve. It took Tessa flashing her STAR Labs badge and Claire throwing her LexCorp badge around to get the students gathered around the fallen Galatea to flee for their lives from "Argoan Swine Flu". Roger served as their lookout man in the parking lot.

"Okay, I'll take her shoulders. You've got her feet," Tessa urged Claire.

"Damn! She's heavy," Claire complained as they lifted in unison.

"You have the feet," Tessa grumbled, "You should try this end."

Tessa's phone began to ring, "Shit! That has to be Roger."

Roger was only supposed to call if the World Army began to arrive. Tessa and Claire gently laid Galatea back on the turf. The phone cycled to voice mail before they finished and then began to ring again.

"Roger, what's the situation look like?" Tessa asked.

_"We're so screwed and not in a good way,"_ Roger lamented, _"They're surrounding the stadium on all sides. There's no way out."_

"Haul ass and get in here with us," Tessa instructed, "I'm calling Roxy."

Roger arrived just as Tessa got through, "Roxy? We're blown. We're surrounded on all sides and the World Army is approaching on foot."

_"Hold tight. I just need to triangulate your position. There you are. See you in a flash,"_ Roxy assured them.

* * *

><p>A slightly gut wrenching experience later and the trio, with Galatea still lying down, arrived in the K-Star Ranch's teleporter room. Roxy's avatar floated nearby, "Hi all. Sorry for the abrupt snatch and grab but the ISA has been ordered to lock out all JLU facilities from the worldwide teleporter network."<p>

"But if we came through doesn't that mean the World Army can too?" Claire wondered.

"Nah," Roxy waved her dismissal, "They'll never break my encryption on the teleporter itself and I've got a defensive scrambler field running. The entire property is protected."

Mike Dugan wheeled in a gurney, "Roxy said you had injured with you."

"Lift her up and deliver to the med bay," Roxy instructed, "I have everything prepped and ready to go."

The four humans did a concert lift and placed Galatea on the gurney. Mike felt Tea's forehead, "She's really cold."

"Roxy reported that Galatea was hit with a massive dose of simulated kryptonite radiation. So she's probably suffering from an Argoan case of radiation poisoning," Tessa told him as they rushed the gurney to the infirmary.

Roxy's avatar had vanished from the teleporter room and was waiting for everyone to arrive in the med bay, "Put her in that open cylinder."

"It looks like a coffin," Claire had to shake of the visual.

Tessa inspected the equipment, "Actually it looks more like a tanning bed."

"Bingo!" Roxy applauded her, "Mr. Terrific theorized the fastest way to expel kryptonite radiation from Kryptonian and Argoan cells was to supercharge them with solar energy thereby increasing the rate of cellular regeneration."

Claire blinked, "That could work."

"Mr. Terrific will be pleased you agree with his theory," Roxy drolly replied, "Now, can we get her in the machine?"

Alarms began to sound. Roxy turned to face Mike, "You need to get STRIPE up and running. The armored column I spotted coming up the road has been joined by other battle groups flanking us on every other side. I sent Grundy out ten minutes ago to guard the main gate but he could use backup."

Mike raced out of the room. Roxy created a red arrow that hovered in midair, "Follow the arrow and it'll lead you to the detention area. Lock Roger up and await further instruction there."

"Why?" Roger had to ask.

"One of the prisoners there can take over the minds of the male persuasion. We don't need them escaping and the detention center is also the closest thing to a bunker outside the Blackhawk barracks," Roxy elaborated, "So, chop chop. Get going."

"Roxy" vanished and the arrow began moving forward.

* * *

><p>"Mike, can you hear me?" Roy's image asked in the control room. Nearby sat the controller pod for the STRIPE mechas.<p>

_"Roger that. I have four STRIPE units online and deploying,"_ Mike's voice emitted from a speaker, _"Where do you want me?"_

"Head in each compass direction," Roxy instructed, "The World Army has massed the bulk of its forces to the south coming up the road but smaller units are approaching from every other angle. I'm patching you into the satellite imagery."

_"Ugh, you weren't kidding,"_ Mike grunted.

"Well, after obliterating Brother Eye, I'm a hot commodity," Roxy warned him, "They probably aren't really interested in taking living prisoners so act accordingly."

* * *

><p>Grundy emerged from the main gate and the lead tank rolled to a stop. The barrel moved to sight him in and the gunner fired. The HEAT round detonated as it hit Grundy's chest. The zombie looked down to observe his already tattered shirt was on fire. He decided he was tired of the army people.<p>

Grundy only seriously listened to three people. Bird Nose, Tea, and Blue Girl were those three in Grundy's mind. Roxy had told Grundy that the World Army's allies had hurt Galatea and were now coming to the ranch to kill off everyone else. Grundy decided they'd have to kill him to get through and he was already dead. So their chances had already been drastically reduced.

Grundy lumbered up to the offensive tank while the crew scrambled about in disbelief. They had a second round ready just as Grundy reached the MBT's barrel. He crushed at the same time the gunner fired. The detonation blew the barrel apart and seriously annoyed Grundy.

Rather than crush the offending tank, Grundy lifted it up above his head and then threw it as far as he could. The throw lobbed the tank to the rear echelon were it blocked the procession of reinforcements. Back at the head of the column soldiers deployed and opened fire with every conceivable type of munition.

Grundy carried on destroying tanks and armored vehicles while ignoring the ground troops. A massive figure that easily matched Grundy's proportions marched straight through the stymied soldiers. Green skinned where Grundy's skin was bleached white, Frankenstein agent of SHADE, made his arrival known.

Frankenstein opened their "conversation" with a right cross. Grundy decided he could speak that language and replied in kind. The World Army troops began trying to clear the road of obstacles just in time for a STRIPE unit to arrive and begin harassing the enemy.

* * *

><p>In the western and eastern approaches, STRIPEs engaged the enemy and held them back. But to the north, a greater concentration of military might had been gathered. The northern force tried to clear a path with an artillery barrage. That forced the fourth STRIPE back to the fence line.<p>

Air support delivered Hellfire tank buster missiles. The already damaged STRIPE wasn't prepared for the adjusted artillery strike. The STRIPE was crippled and Mike engaged its self destruct mechanism before prepping a fresh STRIPE. But it would take time to deploy a replacement and the World Army would be on the property before he could do so.

* * *

><p>"Damn, I was afraid of that," Roxy said aloud.<p>

_"Afraid of what?"_ Mike asked from the pod.

"I had to wake up Galatea," Roxy told him, "Her cells are only at a sixty percent charge but the kryptonite radiation has been purged out of her system so she'll naturally recharge out in the sun"

_"But she'll be weakened and more vulnerable than normal,"_ Mike protested.

"Can't be helped," Galatea said as she entered the command center, "What's the situation?"

_"We could always teleport out of here,"_ Mike suggested.

"No go," Roxy replied, "The moment I unlock the teleporter World Army special weapons teams will be inside our compound."

"Besides which neither you nor Solomon could come with us," Galatea pointed out as she strode into the room.

"Well, I'm a lot like Brother Eye in that most of 'me' is software. Which means I can upload myself to other servers. I'm willing to bet that a copy of Brother Eye exists elsewhere despite Blackhawk blowing the original system to hell," Roxy shared, "And I doubt Grundy's new friend would let him go anywhere."

"Who is that brute?" Galatea frowned.

"There are no files on him despite the fact he's wearing a SHADE badge," Roxy pointed out, "So that means they're playing very close to the vest with this one."

"Who was Brother Eye?" Galatea asked.

"An AI designed and built by Batman," Roxy revealed, "It chose human candidates, built, and controlled the OMACs."

"And you said it's still on Earth somewhere," Galatea recalled.

"Well, maybe not necessarily on _Earth_," Roxy amended.

Galatea digested that, "So who are these 'World Army' people?"

"UN Peacekeepers absorbed into Savage's UN World Army," Roxy reported, "The main column approaching from the south is primarily made up of US forces headed to Afghanistan and Kaznia. The northern approach is a Canadian group and the western and eastern approaches are Bulgarian and Georgian respectively. All groups that were here in the US for 'special training' purposes. Personally I think Savage just wanted them on hand for this moment."

"And NYC?" Galatea wondered.

"Primarily Asian and African nations. Batwing and Vixen are gonna be pissed when they learn their nation is backing Savage's play," Roxy predicted.

"The north needs shoring up," Galatea observed, "I'll start there."

"Just..." Roxy realized Galatea was already gone, "So that's how that feels."

* * *

><p>Galatea landed, feet first, on a Canadian Textron Tactical Armored Patrol Vehicle and crushed it. She let the crew bail out while the other armored vehicles opened up with their heavy machine guns. Hopping down, she lifted the TAPV and threw it at a nearby Gurkha.<p>

The remaining Gurkhas joined in with TAPVs and Bisons in firing on Galatea. They intended to keep her in position while they called in artillery support. The barrage rained down on Tea and fire, dust, and flames plumed into the sky.

The Canadian commander called a cease fire and as the dust settled the World Army force realized that Galatea wasn't in the crater created by the artillery fire. Then his Gurkha lifted into the air because Tea had tunneled underneath it. The commander and crew abandoned the vehicle just seconds before Galatea hurled it at the distant artillery pieces. She threw another vehicle in turn until she'd knocked out all of the mechanized artillery.

Smashing the last patrol vehicles and troop carriers, she flew back to the ranch's fence line. Utilizing her heat vision, Galatea initiated a grass fire and then blew on it so that the flames were fanned and headed for the World Army force. Seeing the Canadian troops retreat, Galatea headed south.

* * *

><p>When Tea arrived at the main gate, STRIPE had been damaged by multiple Surface to Air Missiles. The SAMs had swatted STRIPE out of the sky and the mid-echelon tanks rolling in had finished off the mecha. Frankenstein had managed to push Grundy off of the road and the MBTs were continuing their advance on the ranch property.<p>

Galatea slagged the lead tank with her heat vision. The ammo inside of it detonated, destroying the tank and the crew inside of it. Galatea knew the consequences could be severe but frankly she didn't give a damn at this point.

Tea grabbed the wreckage and shoved it through the column advancing behind it. She piled up tanks and armored troop carriers before returning to the main gate. Grabbing Frankenstein by the scruff of the neck, she lifted him off of the ground as she went airborne.

"Solomon, are you all right?" she asked Grundy.

"Grundy all right, Tea," the zombie said amiably.

Galatea shook Frankenstein, "What's your deal? Who are you anyway?"

"If you put me down, I'll happily explain," he offered.

Galatea did so and then got in front of him, "Now talk."

"I am Dr. Victor Frankenstein's creation and I am an agent of SHADE," he explained.

"Okay, from the top, why is SHADE attacking the JLU? We're both UN agencies," Galatea wanted to know, "And just what the hell is SHADE?"

"SHADE is the agency tasked with dealing with supernatural threats such as Mary, Queen of Blood, among others," Frankenstein explained, "And SHADE was informed by CONTROL that Mordru was seeking refuge at this compound."

"You're kidding," Galatea hoped.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Frankenstein asked.

"No," Galatea sighed, "Don't you think Mordru would have made a personal appearance by now?"

"Frankly I don't think the World Army or SHADE has anything capable of defeating Mordru," Frankenstein admitted, "This all stinks like a political ploy. I was tasked with dealing with Solomon Grundy while the troops surrounded Mordru and encased him in a damper net."

"Would that happen to be a _mystical_ damper net?" Galatea asked in a snarky tone.

"No," Frankenstein said grimly, "Like I said, CONTROL is lying again."

"So what else is new for Vandal Savage?" Galatea asked sharply.

"It makes me wonder how the World Army commander will be asked to deal with the civilians that we captured," Frankenstein admitted.

"Civilians?" Galatea's inner alarms were gonging now, "What civilians?"

"They ID'd as Patrick Dugan and Rex Tyler," Frankenstein explained, "They tried to fly into your airspace and use your airfield for a landing but they were redirected to a nearby airport and taken into custody."

"Damn, this is about to become a hostage situation," Galatea grimly predicted.

"I don't think..." Frankenstein began.

He was cut off by an amplified voice, "Attention, all Justice League personnel will stand down and surrender or we will execute Patrick Dugan and Rex Tyler. You have five minutes to comply."

"You were saying?" Galatea wryly asked Frankenstein.

"I stand corrected," he ruefully admitted.

"Have no worries, they just made a big mistake," Galatea assured him.

"Really?" Frankenstein wasn't so certain.

"Big. Mistake," Galatea stressed.

The whine of jet engines filled the air and four STRIPE mechas flew by overhead. Explosions and weapons fire could be heard at the rear of the column. Two STRIPE units flew back towards the ranch. One ferried Pat Dugan and the other carried Rex Tyler. Meanwhile, the other two units wreaked havoc with the rear echelon.

"I see what you mean," Frankenstein conceded.

"So what's next for you?" Galatea appraised Frankenstein, "Will you recognize that your agency is being ruthlessly used and opt to help us or do I have to tear you back down to your component parts?"

Frankenstein studied her carefully, "This time you're not joking."

"Technically, you're not alive so who'd mind if I supposedly 'killed' you?" Galatea asked, "And as to how serious I am, ask your friendly neighborhood OMACs. Or my husband that's flying into danger to confront Vandal Savage and his World Army. If you want to stand in my way instead of helping me help him, that's fine but I won't let you even slow me down."

"Let me add to the mental calculus," Constantine said from where he'd suddenly appeared, "Because I have a reasonable offer sanctioned by your SHADE bosses."

"John Constantine!" Frankenstein exclaimed.

"That's the name, chum," Constantine confirmed, "Now will you listen or do I tell the Director you chose to sit this one out?"

"Out of what?" the creature inquired.

"We're recruiting for a 'Justice League Dark', a group to deal with supernatural and mystical threats on a scale above and beyond SHADE's capability to handle and too bizarre for the JLU," Constantine pitched the idea, "Think 'cosmic' on a daily basis. Want in yet?"

"What's the mission?" Frankenstein had to wonder.

"I'd rather piss on an outlet than believe Vandal Savage actually had the wherewithal to drive Mordru off the planet," Constantine confided, "So, best guess? We'll be going head's up against Wotan or Mordru or possibly both."

"I'm in," Frankenstein decided instantly.

"Brilliant!" Constantine leered at Galatea's chest, "I _love_ the cut out, Darling. But maybe you could make it bigger and rectangular? Just a thought."

Constantine and Frankenstein vanished before Galatea could pop the detective in the mouth. Grundy heard her swear and innocently looked at her, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing new anyway," Galatea admitted, "Will you help keep these troops out?"

"Of course," Grundy nodded, "Grundy trust Tea and Blue Girl."

"And that means everything to us, Solomon," Galatea kissed his cold cheek, "I have to check on Blackhawk now but I'll be back later."

"He's a good man," Grundy assessed, "He's good for Tea."

Galatea wore a bright smile, "I agree but I'll tell him you said so."

* * *

><p>More STRIPEs descended upon the property and began patrols around the property. The northern STRIPE combated the flames to keep an out of control brush fire from developing. Grundy stood ever vigilant at the main gateway. Never tiring and never distracted, Grundy's singular focus served as a deterrent all in itself.<p>

Galatea returned to the command center. Roxy looked insufferably pleased with herself, "I've got the security modules up and running now."

"Aren't you supposed to be locked out of those systems?" Galatea wondered.

"And those lockouts were bothersome for, like, a whole second," Roxy boasted.

"Fine," Galatea said in resignation, "I won't tell if you won't."

"You mean that you killed four OMACs and a World Army tank crew?" Roxy wondered, "Pfft! Superman killed a half dozen OMACs and caused hundreds of civilians to be killed or injured. So who is he to judge you?"

"Just be ready to remind him just in case," Galatea requested.

"Will do," Roxy promised, "Now I think you want to head out to New York City."

"Mike can handle the extra mechas and if he can't I'm willing to guess you'll give him some extra 'help'," Galatea ventured.

"A girl can't have any secrets anymore," Roxy pretended to pout, "But for now Pat and Rex are handling the extra load from the auxiliary systems in the garage."

"Where did you stash Tessa and the others," Tea wondered.

"The security office," Roxy brightly answered, "I have them guarding Lady Flash, Magenta, and White Lightning."

"There are actually super villains with those names?" Galatea couldn't quite believe it, "Who are they?"

"Lady Flash is one Ivana Christina Borodin Molotova," Roxy shared, "She's a Russian security agent that was transformed into being able to tap the Speed Force by a Russian science team headed up by Vandal Savage while calling himself Alexei Komorov. Lady Flash entered the United States under the guise Christina Alexanderova and she pretended to be a fashion model."

Roxy moved on, "Next is Magenta or Frances 'Fran' Kane. She's an old flame of the current Flash. They dated in high school and she developed magnetic powers under mysterious circumstances. After graduation, Wally didn't see Fran again until a year ago when she dropped into Central City calling herself Magenta. Of course, it took them all of five seconds for them to deduce each other's secret identities. But she, like her fellow prisoners, doesn't seem to be connected to the Legion of Doom. But she may be affiliated with the same Injustice Society that attacked here earlier this morning."

"The last one calls herself White Lightning," Roxy elaborated, "She has a singular talent which is making men do whatever she wants them to. It appears to be a psionic ability. She led a string of crimes in the Midwest using all male gangs. Kid Flash broke the case and she was incarcerated. Now she's here."

"She can manipulate men and you put Roger in there with her?" Galatea was slightly incredulous.

"He's locked up in the fourth cell," Roxy explained, "This way I get to see how her power affects men."

"Fine," Galatea relented, "I'm headed to NYC."

"Tea, be careful," Roxy advised, "Imagery shows that Savage hired Deathstroke to guard him. Deathstroke has almost killed both Superman and Supergirl. And he has an unknown helper."

"Where are they now?" Galatea asked.

"Inside Madison Square Garden," Roxy revealed, "And thanks to a media blackout I have no interior imagery."

"Okay, I'm on it," Galatea briskly nodded once, "Contact Sue and tell her SHADE is putting together something called the 'Justice League Dark'. John Constantine and Frankenstein's creature are both a part of it. Presumably there are other members as well."

"I'll tell Sue and she'll probably put Zatanna and Anna Fortune on it," Roxy assured her.

"We can only hope," Galatea remarked as she exited the command center and then flew south towards Manhattan.


	38. Chapter 38

447

Sand had conferred with Sue regarding the latest developments in Fawcett City. He reported Ray's death, Wildcat's death and resurrection, as well as Wonder Woman's resignation. Mary Marvel had launched herself into finding and assisting Troia and Captain Marvel Jr. in capturing the rampaging Blockbuster. Captain Marvel decided to stay by his distraught sister's side.

Penny arrived with a Javelin-11 mere moments after Sand concluded his report. The equally distraught Superman led Guy Gardner to New York City. J'onn, still recuperating from the OMAC's fire attack, led the others aboard the shuttle. Green Arrow and Black Canary sat with Wildcat and Jay Garrick in order to adjust to Ted Grant's new, youthful appearance.

Dr. Mid-Nite conducted informal examinations in the Javelins med bay. As a physician, Pieter Cross was more than qualified to certify everyone for ongoing duty. Atom and Aztek hadn't required much in the way of examinations nor had Commander Steel, Judomaster, Mr. America, and Red Beetle. Wildcat and J'onn monopolized most of his time.

Wildcat was given a clean bill of health with an added, "He's in the best shape I've ever seen a human being in."

Dr. Mid-Nite suggested rehydration for J'onn. Since water had been a precious commodity on Mars due to its scarcity, it served to heal most wounds in Martians because it accelerated cellular regeneration. Mid-Nite predicted J'onn would be fully recovered by the time they reached NYC airspace.

* * *

><p>Elongated Man stayed by his daughter Alyssa's side while the Black Marvel Family carefully guarded over Osiris. Uncle Dudley had arrived to take everyone to his apartment. And Tawky Tawny reappeared as well and accompanied everyone while explaining what had occurred on the Rock of Eternity.<p>

* * *

><p>Captain and Mary Marvel reunited with Troia and Junior but the pair was already beaten, bruised, and bloody lying on the ground when the Marvel twins met up with them. Blockbuster was across the street tearing up everything in his path.<p>

Captain Marvel went on the offensive. He connected with a massive right cross that hurled Blockbuster into the corner of the Sivana Building. Blockbuster roared his displeasure and began tunneling away at the base of the skyscraper.

Captain Marvel moved to stop him but a backhand sent Marvel crashing through a building across the intersection. Mary moved in and delivered a kick to Blockbuster's jaw. He grabbed her ankle and swatted her into the ground several times before holding her still and punching her into the building across the street.

Blockbuster resumed his burrowing and the building began to groan as it listed to one side. Captain Marvel and the roused Junior tried bracing the building but sections of it began to break free as the support structure failed and entire floors crumbled into falling debris. The two Marvels, now joined by Mary, went into rescue mode.

Troia snapped off a kick to Blockbuster's face. He responded with a right cross that nearly tore her head off. Then he smashed her into the ground and lifted both fists in order to pummel her to death.

Mary belted him away from Troia and then pressed in on the attack. Blockbuster's uppercut sent Mary high above the city. Seeing he was distracted, Troia leapt onto his back and slapped a chokehold around his neck.

Blockbuster backpedaled into a brick and mortar wall. He surged forward and then slammed back again. He repeated this exercise until the wall crumbled and Troia was beaten into submission and let go.

Junior threw Blockbuster away and the Marvel Family surrounded him. Junior shook his head, "What the hell have they been feeding him anyway?"

"Somewhere inside of him is a human being," Mary reminded them, "I think that human being wants a release from this pain."

"What are you saying?" Captain Marvel wondered.

Blockbuster began digging at the ground. Junior snorted, "Now what is he doing?"

Blockbuster got waist deep into the sewers and then took hold of the street before him and lifted to tear it free. Mary realized what was about to happen, "Don't let him...!"

Blockbuster threw the giant clod of dirt, blacktop, steel, and pipes towards downtown. Captain Marvel streaked off after it. Blockbuster leaped out of the hole and pummeled Junior into the ground. Mary moved in to intervene and Blockbuster unleashed his fury upon her. She savagely kicked him in the groin and then smashed her fist into his face, causing him to stumble backwards.

Mary wiped the blood off of her face, "You're all the same. All you want is to destroy and kill. Well, I'm not going to let you."

Troia suddenly came onto Blockbuster's back again. But this time she kept her knees in between his shoulder blades. Her left hand reached to grab hold next to his right ear and her right arm reached under his jaw to take the left side of his face. She twisted with all of her might and kept twisting past the massive _crack_ that sounded when his neck broke. When Blockbuster's dead eyes were staring at her, she let go of the body and it fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Donna?" Junior couldn't believe it.

Captain Marvel flew back at that point, "What happened?"

"It had to be done," Troia said coldly, "And to hell with what you think."

She flew and Mary caught Junior before he could chase Troia, "Don't. She has a lot to think about right now."

"How can you let her go?" Captain Marvel asked his sister.

"Because if I was staring at Ray's killer right now I'd do the same damn thing to him," Mary warned him.

Marvel and Junior realized she was being earnest. So they were surprised when Mary spoke again, "I can't bear to think how many people Blockbuster killed when he brought that building down and we weren't stopping him. How many more people had to die before we reached the same conclusion Donna got to before us?"

"That's cold, Mare," Captain Marvel placed a hand on Mary's shoulder.

Mary swatted it away, "Don't patronize me, Billy. It's a cold world and the sooner you two idiots realize that the sooner you'll be ready to do what needs to be done, when it needs to be done, and before it's too late."

Mary flew off towards the East Coast after saying that. Junior was stupefied, "Geez, what's gotten into her?"

"A Legion of Doom sniper killed Ray;" captain Marvel said solemnly, "Wildcat was killed too. But he's got some kind of magic spell on him where he can be killed nine times before its permanent. This was his third time at being killed."

"And of course, Ray didn't," Junior realized, "She's got to be hurting. Should we follow her? Or Donna?"

Captain Marvel shook his head, "I think we'd be better off helping out in the rescue efforts. There's got be people left alive in what's left of Sivana Tower. Maybe we can actually save a life or two today."

Junior agreed but secretly he wondered if they'd ever have a good day ever again.

* * *

><p>"The Silver Sorceress has delivered Nyssa to the overhang," David Cain reported while peering through a high powered spotting scope.<p>

"The Sorceress' powers seem weakened since she joined up with us in Metropolis," Aresia judged, "More limited in scope and effectiveness."

Merlyn turned to face Blue Jay, "Well, do you have a comment?"

"After our arrival here, Laura had a vision from the Entity that empowered her with the White Light. It stripped it from her so she can only rely upon her older resources," Blue Jay explained, "But that's still enough to make her one of the most powerful champions from Angor."

"Yet your world is a nuclear cinder now and you two the last survivors," Aresia accused, "When were you going to tell us this? I should kill you for your lie of omission."

"Now isn't the time," Cain advised while still watching the overhang.

"Men!" Aresia spat in the snow, "Is it any wonder why I tried to remove your filth from this planet?"

"Awfully shortsighted because the human race would subsequently die off," Blue Jay threw back at her.

"Have I missed something?" Silver Sorceress asked as she reappeared with a _pop_.

"Powerless, useless, and stupid," Aresia lamented, "Why are we tolerating her presence?"

"Because the Injustice League is spread awfully thin right now," Cain reminded her, eye focused on Nyssa Raatko, "Our Gotham, Fawcett City, and K-Star Ranch teams haven't checked in and neither have our allies in the Injustice Society."

"They've all failed," Aresia grated.

"Cassandra would never unintentionally fail," Cain warned Aresia, "She's like her mother in that regard."

"Yet you are suggesting she would sabotage her own mission," Aresia realized.

"There's always that possibility," Cain admitted, "But that choice is ever present for all of us not just Cassandra."

"Then why did you let her go on the Gotham mission much less lead it?" Aresia demanded to know.

"I never gave my daughter a choice in anything before now," Cain explained, "Now it is time for Cassandra to choose how she will live and whom she will serve. You yourself faced that choice and you chose to betray your foster mother."

"This 'choosing' may be fine for you, David Cain, but if your daughter betrays our collective path, I will kill her at the first opportunity available to me," Aresia warned him.

Cain smirked, "You could always try."

"You doubt me?" Aresia was affronted.

"I doubt anyone that goes against Cassandra, even me," Cain confessed, "There's Nyssa's signal. Sorceress, you're up. We need to be transported across this gulf."

"You can't do it, can you?" Aresia sneered.

"Of course I can," Silver Sorceress promised, "But I'll be weakened and unable to defend myself afterwards."

"No great loss," Aresia snickered.

"Merlyn and I will watch over you while you recover," Cain vowed.

"Then hold on," Silver Sorceress advised.

* * *

><p>"Because we're there," she announced before fainting.<p>

"Merlyn, Blue Jay, the rooftop!" Cain directed them.

Merlyn fired one arrow after another in a methodical fashion, killing one overhead sentry after another. As Merlyn shifted to lower targets of opportunity, Blue Jay wrested a rifle from another rooftop defender and shot him. Then he took aim as he flew by others and killed them each in turn.

Guards began pouring out of the ancient temple and Aresia uttered a bullish war cry as she charged them. Swinging her Amazonian battleaxe, she cleaved her way through them, using her shield to protect her vulnerable side. She'd risked Hippolyta's wrath upon discovery when she'd traveled to Themiscyra to recover these weapons. Nyssa had kept charge over them while the Metropolis effort was underway.

Lady Shiva descended off a balcony and landed on top of Aresia's shield. The fury of her attack drove the exiled Amazon into retreating behind Cain. Lady Shiva scowled upon seeing him.

"You should not have returned, David," she warned him, "This is not a good time for you to be here."

"Is there ever a good time amongst the Leagues of Shadows or Assassins?" Cain wondered.

"I do not know why you went renegade to follow Nyssa Raatko into her exile but if you stay here during this conference, I will be forced to kill you," Lady Shiva warned him.

"As if you could," Cain mocked her, "Cassandra can't find it within herself to be able to do the deed either."

"Do not speak of your daughter in my presence," lady Shiva growled.

"She's your daughter as well or have you simply forgotten that out of convenience sake?" Cain asked.

"If Ra's al Ghul had not ordered me to breed with you that union would never have occurred much less borne fruit," Lady Shiva defended herself.

"Yet you still managed to enjoy yourself," Cain retorted.

"You have many skills, David," Lady Shiva admitted, "It was a wise precaution to enjoy some of them or go mad from the task. That way I could pass the time more pleasurably."

"Pleasure was an understatement," Cain reminded her, "And you really need to learn to lie better."

"Less talk!" Aresia snapped, "Just kill her already."

"And where did you find this impetuous one?" Lady Shiva inquired disdainfully.

"Another one of Nyssa's finds," Cain shared.

"So another castaway unwanted by anyone else," Lady Shiva mocked Aresia.

"Say another word and sister or not I will kill you myself," Aresia growled.

"If you were truly my sister I would have drowned you at birth," Lady Shiva dug it in.

Cain caught Aresia's arm as she lunged, "This is what she wants. Deal with the rest. I have Shiva."

"And what will you do with me?" Lady Shiva wondered.

"Kill you if I have to," Cain swore.

* * *

><p>Nyssa rappelled down off of the overhang to the temple's roof. Blue Jay had cleared her path. Then she affixed a second rope and lowered herself to the temple gate. Clearing her harness, she entered the temple.<p>

Upon entering, she fired a pistol twice to her right. Then she dropped to one knee and fired twice to her left. Both bodies dropped into sight.

More guardians appeared to challenge her. She emptied both of her pistols into them. Holstering her weapons, she unslung her bow and affixed the drawstring

Talia had deployed Lady Shiva as her general and Nyssa was using Cain as hers. In this battle it was likely at least one of them, if not both of them, would die. She wondered if Talia was prepared to count that cost.

Nyssa drew an arrow out of her quiver and nocked it. But she didn't draw it back yet. She made it into the inner pavilion before she did so.

She fired at the ceiling as soon as she stepped into the room. The sniper poised there fell lifelessly to the floor. Nyssa then drew and fired as rapidly as she could.

Finally only two defenders remained. She was able to kill one while he ran to reposition himself. The other was too well hidden. So Nyssa went straight to the center of the great room and waited to draw the last archer out.

She heard the whistle of an arrow cutting through the air. She caught it with a single hand and then nocked and drew that same arrow. Firing it off, she pierced the heart of the last archer.

The rear doors of the pavilion opened and Ubu stood with a dozen swordsmen. They threw themselves at Nyssa until she expended every last arrow she had. The last fighter was brought down by Nyssa thrusting an arrow through his eye into his brain by hand.

Nyssa cast aside her bow and drew the sword sheathed to her back. Whereas Ubu used a traditional scimitar, Nyssa had been born on the Russian Steppes one hundred and fifty years ago. Kept young by the miracle of the Lazarus Pits, Nyssa still recalled takes of the Mongol hordes sweeping over Russia. They were stories designed to frighten young children under the covers.

Nyssa used a Mongol saber to conquer her fears. Because she knew her fear was the only foe that could kill her. Certainly Ubu couldn't.

Ubu charged with a mighty bellow. His down stroke was easily blocked. But he soon proved to be as fast and powerful as he was fanatical about serving the al Ghul line.

Nyssa parried with him for several minutes but his heavy sword and greater strength were taking a toll on her. But her father had taught to misdirect a foe when direct confrontation was disadvantages. So she opted to change the direction of her defense.

She blocked his next down stroke but she shoved it aside, down her left. Kicking out, she dislocated his left knee. Ubu cried out in unexpected pain and limped backwards.

Nyssa pressed in and delivered her own down stroke. As he blocked it, she kneed him under the jaw. Ubu's knee buckled beneath him and the giant went down.

Nyssa easily disarmed him and placed the tip of her saber in his throat, "For your loyalty to my family , I won't kill you. But if you continue to fight me, I will maim you and put you out of Talia's service forever."

"Who are you?" Ubu had to wonder.

Nyssa used her free hand to toss back her hood and then lower her muffler, "An old sparring partner."

"It seems you truly are your father's daughter after all," Ubu admitted.

"And you are twice as perceptive as I remember," Nyssa graciously allowed.

"Of course he is," Talia said as she emerged from the doorway, "Otherwise the great Ra's al Ghul would never have entrusted his life to him."

Nyssa waited for the obvious question. She didn't have to wait long before Talia asked, "Why are you here?"

"You wouldn't answer my calls," Nyssa said simply, "So I had to find a way to get your attention."

"Very well, you have five minutes of my time," Talia allowed.

"It may take longer than that," Nyssa advised her.

"Five minutes. No more and no less," Talia was obstinate.

"In private then, this is family business," Nyssa insisted.

"Ubu, have your wound treated then join my erstwhile lieutenants and convince them not to leave during my absence," Talia instructed.

"Yes, Mistress," Ubu's head obediently bobbed.

* * *

><p>Gathered in a private chamber, Nyssa decided to be honest, "Since I'm short on time I'll get straight to the point...<em>Father<em>."

Talia's eyes widened, "What?"

"You may fool the others but I know your body language, your vocal intonations, and how you think," Nyssa recited, "I do not know how you imprinted your mind onto Talia's but she was a broken vessel and your strength is needed for the future's sake."

"I am at a loss," "Talia" confessed, "It seems I have greatly misjudged you."

"That is a topic for another day," Nyssa steered the conversation back to her point, "I wish to discuss the future. You are not the man to lead it. Teach the people and rebuild society, yes. But Vandal Savage is not that great leader either."

"Do you even have a candidate in mind?" Talia asked wearily.

"Alexander Luthor," Nyssa said forthrightly, "When Luthor conquers the Earth he will look for an heir to continue his empire. Alexander is the perfect choice. He's Luthor's genetic heir and with proper conditioning he will even seem to hold to his father's values and ambitions. But the truth will be, Alexander Luthor will be raised seeing your vision of society and be beholden to no one but you."

"Why this child?" Talia wondered.

"Besides the obvious points I've already made?" Nyssa had to ask, "There is the blood debt that needs to be paid. Luthor killed your grandson, Damian. He was killed in such a way the Lazarus Pit could not restore him. That loss demands a life. But doesn't ambition and dreams have a life as well? And the death of those dreams and those ambitions can serve vengeance's needs just as well if not more effectively."

"You are even more devious and shrewder than I ever imagined, Daughter," Talia confessed, "This plan is not only feasible but easily enacted. Tell me what role would you serve in all of this?"

"I would be your emissary to the Legion of Doom," Nyssa told her, "My Injustice League would be your agents within its framework keeping Luthor in the dark and sidetracked from the truth until it was too late for him to alter his inevitable destiny."

"Very well, I approve of this role for you. Since it is your plan we shall follow, I shall trust you to bring it to fruition at Lex Luthor's end," Talia proclaimed, "Furthermore you will no longer be known as 'Nyssa Raatko'. You will claim the birthright I so wrongly kept from you and you shall be 'Nyssa al Ghul' from now until eternity."

Nyssa dropped to one knee and kissed Talia's hand, "That is all I have ever wanted, Father."

"Come, let us go together and quell this conflict you have brought to our doorstep," Talia bid Nyssa to rise, "And there we will make the first of many proclamations of your heightened status."

Nyssa bowed her head again, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>When they reached the main gate, the fighting had already ceased. The Silver Sorceress had recuperated and had all of Talia's forces frozen where they stood. Lady Shiva was on her knees but Cain wasn't far behind her.<p>

"It seems you have chosen your allies well, Nyssa," Talia approved.

Then she made her announcements and the Injustice League looked to Nyssa for confirmation. She nodded, "It's true. We're headed into the second phase of our long term plan."

A herald burst out of the temple gate, "Mistress! There is word!"

"Word from whom?" Talia wondered.

"Our long range spotters have identified three Lanterns en route to our location," the herald announced, "And they each bear passengers."

Talia turned to Nyssa, "Your first task is to repel anyone from entering this temple. All of my forces will be at your disposal. When you receive word, withdraw and bury this complex and the Justice League with it."

Nyssa wore a bright smile, "It'll be a distinct pleasure."


	39. Chapter 39

448

Cassandra Cain stared down the Flash and his JLU reinforcements that had suddenly arrived with him. In a very still voice, she announced, "I do not wish to fight you. I wish to speak to Batman."

Inertia came racing towards the Flash. Wally shifted slightly to his left and then clotheslined the former Kid Zoom. "That's one down," he bragged.

"Die!" Card Queen screamed as she opened fire with her electron pistol.

While the Flash dodged her shots, Cassandra neutralized her teammate with a nerve pinch. Flash screeched to a halt, "Why did you do that?"

"Often times a gesture of goodwill engenders trust," Cassandra explained, "Bring me Batman and I will tell him everything."

"Batman's not part of the League anymore," Flash argued, "So you'd best level with us."

"But this is his city and you have the means to contact him," Cassandra countered.

Flash lunged at Cassandra to capture her but she leapt into the air. Wrapping her legs around his head, he was unprepared for her to twist her body and throw him to the ground as he ground to a stop. A quickly delivered nerve pinch negated him as a factor in the unfolding drama.

As Cassandra began to rise, Jesse Quick launched herself at the Injusticer. Cassandra spun and her foot impacted Jesse's stomach as she arrived at Flash's side. Cassandra delivered another nerve pinch to bring Jesse down.

Hourman activated a Miraclo injector to deliver his third dose today. He only had one more to go and he'd be at his physical limit until another twenty-four hours had passed. He came headlong at Cassandra. She redirected his opening right cross and spun him to pin his arm behind his back.

Hourman threw his head back to hit her face. Cassandra released his arm but before he could turn to face her, she spun to put her back to his. Reaching over her head, she grabbed hold of each side of his jaw and then she threw. Using her body as a pivot point, she brought Hourman up and off his feet.

As he belly flopped on the street, Cassandra delivered a kick to his nerve cluster and knocked him out. Cassandra spun on her heel to confront Ri and Vibe as they approached, "Care to think for yourselves?"

Ri nodded, "You could have easily have killed each one in turn yet you spared them. This indicates you are being forthright about your intentions."

"Finally, someone gets it," Cassandra sighed.

And then an emerald force bubble formed around Cassandra. She wearily observed two Green Lanterns coming to a landing near Ri and Vibe. Her head hung low for a moment. She was embarrassed at being blindsided.

As Cassandra focused on preparing for her escape, she could hear Ri arguing with John Stewart, "I do not think holding her is necessary."

"We'll make that determination," Hal insisted.

"Why do you think that?" John still wondered.

"Dammit!" Hal exclaimed, "She's gone into some kind of arrest. I can't detect a heartbeat."

Hal's bubble evaporated and he came to Cassandra's side and roiled her over from where she lay face down on the ground. He prepared a defibrillator construct just in case.

Suddenly his ring sensed a rising heartbeat. Cassandra knocked him out with yet another nerve pinch. Utilizing a hand spring, she vaulted back onto her feet.

"Neat trick but I won't fall for it," John's ring glowed but he hadn't reacted yet.

"I don't want to fight any of you," Cassandra reiterated, "I just want to talk to Batman."

John looked over at Ri. Ri nodded, "It has been her only request."

"Batman is indisposed," John replied, "Someone kidnapped Bruce Wayne earlier today and Batman is investigating who was behind it."

"We both know Bruce Wayne is a man of infinite resources and it is unlikely he is still being held," Cassandra said with far too much certainty to suit John. He wondered just how much she knew about Batman and Bruce Wayne.

Shayera came to a landing next to her husband, "Call Batman, John. I think that will settle most of this."

"You're sure?" John inquired.

"I've been watching for a while now," Shayera admitted, "She has merely defended herself and done it rather politely."

"I don't know," John hesitated.

"I am," Shayera assured him, "Otherwise she's going to knock out the entire team one person at a time until we listen to her."

John stood still until Shayera sighed, "I'll be watching over her."

* * *

><p>John created a soundproof bubble around him and utilized his JLU signal device to patch into Batman's private frequency. Cassandra looked over at Vibe, "Please assist me."<p>

"Really?" Vibe was dubious.

"Do it," Shayera said wearily.

Cassandra led Vibe to Plastic Man's location. Plas' features were still frozen in a rictus of pain. Cassandra pointed at the antiproton collar.

"I need you to use a vibration pulse to shake that collar apart," Cassandra requested.

"Will it hurt him?" Vibe worried.

"No more than it already does," Cassandra said dryly.

"Oh, right," Vibe destroyed the collar and Plastic Man kissed Cassandra's cheek.

"Lady, I love ya!" Plas enthused.

"Cool it," Shayera warned Plastic Man.

"Not a problem," Cassandra eased herself away from Plas' ebullience.

"You're not very good at this killing business, are you?" Shayera asked her.

"I'm _very_ good at it. That's one of the problems," Cassandra confessed, "It's the living with it afterwards I can't manage."

"I've been a soldier in combat," Shayera shared, "So I understand."

"I'm not a soldier," Cassandra rebutted Shayera's sentiment, "I'm an assassin. My targets rarely know I'm there and even more infrequently can try and threaten me."

"So why turn to Batman?" Shayera wondered, "He's hardly the forgiving type."

"This is my first independent mission and my first field command," Cassandra replied, "The outcome of this assignment rests entirely on my shoulders. I chose to abort the mission in order to facilitate an escape from this life."

"And you think Batman will help." Shayera was getting it now.

"Batman is intimately familiar with those that sent me," Cassandra stated, "It is in his vested interest to assist me in foiling their long and short term ambitions."

"Are there any other nerve pinch victims scattered about I should know about?" Shayera changed the topic.

"I dealt with the man you call 'Nemesis' and someone calling themselves 'the Creeper'," Cassandra shared.

"The Creeper probably deserved it," Shayera rolled her eyes.

"Not necessarily," Cassandra sighed, "All he was trying to do was prevent the robbery."

"What robbery?" Shayera's focus tightened.

"Just a moment and I'll explain," Cassandra deferred as they reached John's position. He had Card Queen and Inertia contained in force bubbles.

"You traitorous bitch!" Card Queen screamed as she pounded at the construct's walls, "I'll kill you, and even if I fail, the others will come after you until you're finally dead."

"Yeah! What she said!" Inertia threw out there.

The constructs went opaque and were now soundproofed, "Sorry about that. He's on his way but he isn't happy."

"Thank you," Cassandra gratefully replied.

"Now do you mind explaining just what the hell is going on?" John asked, "Because I spoke with our Chief of Operations and it seems all hell is breaking loose."

"What you are looking at is a multiphased, multistage plan that had been in the process of being implemented for nearly two years now. It began with Vandal Savage returning from the future where he'd been exiled after your last encounter with him," Cassandra elaborated, "Savage brought artifacts with him to prove that he was telling the Secretary-General and the UN Security Council the truth about where he'd been. In light of the multiple, recent invasions by the Almeracians, the Atlanteans, the Submen, and Darkseid's Daxamites, it was easy to persuade them to let him create a World Army that would gather and mobilize to deal with large scale threats that national militaries were unequipped to deal with. Yet, those same national militaries would be suborned under the World Army's command in event of an emergency."

"Sounds like Savage," Shayera grimly agreed.

"But in order to accomplish his task of persuading the UN General Assembly into declaring him Emperor of the World, he needed to remove the Justice League as a consideration," Cassandra stated, "And he required a threat large enough to warrant mobilizing the World Army. So allies were required. Luthor was a natural fit for dealing with the JLU. Once the League was mobilized, the Legion of Doom would wear your forces down until Brother Eye mobilized the OMAC fighters. The Injustice League, which I belonged to, would kill any survivors that managed to overcome their OMAC attackers."

"But what about the threat that would gain Savage his mobilization?" Shayera rounded back to that point.

"An additional assault was required at Fate's Tower in order to free Mordru. Once he was liberated, he and the mad god-sorcerer Wotan would attack New York City, and carry that attack to the very gates of the United Nations itself," Cassandra explained, "Once the World Army was in motion, Mordru would be seen capitulating to Vandal Savage and Wotan would also surrender in order to later be pronounced the god of this age by Savage."

"And Mordru?" John asked dourly.

"Mordru has a multiverse to conquer," Cassandra told them, "But he must do so before Darkseid conquers the whole of Creation."

"We haven't heard from Darkseid since his last invasion attempt," John countered.

"You are aware of the theory that states that this is Earth _Prime_? The very hub multiple Earths in multiple universes are centered around?" Cassandra wondered, "Only Oa exists in one universe. _This _universe. And only the Antimatter universe stands alone, unique in and of itself. But in all of these multiverses, the meta-gene found amongst Earth's population set her apart and above the rest of those universes. Is it any wonder that Earth Prime boasts _four_ human Green Lanterns whereas every other sector gets one representative from in upwards of a thousand populated worlds?"

John scowled as Shayera went back to the robbery. Cassandra noted Shayera's attention for detail, "The robbery was at the behest of another ally of Savage and Luthor. She wanted the founding documents to Gotham City and the land deeds that made it possible."

"Who did?" Shayera asked in a tight voice.

"The White Rabbit," Cassandra revealed, "That's all I know. I have her name and the fact she orchestrated Bruce Wayne's kidnapping. She knew about Wayne funding Batman Incorporated from Talia al Ghul and wanted to draw Batman out. And of course she did, but not in the fashion she expected."

Shayera and John exchanged worried looks. Cassandra sought to alleviate their fears, "My father was one of many that trained Bruce Wayne for his quest. He may be with the Injustice League now but before that he was with the League of Assassins. And Ra's al Ghul bid him to never share that fact or that identity with anyone outside his family."

Seeing the couple's disbelief, Cassandra elaborated, "Ra's, like my father, saw Bruce Wayne as a potential heir."

Shayera was about to ask another question when a police cruiser arrived flanked by the Batmobile. Barbara Gordon got out of one and Batman exited the other. They moved with purpose towards the gathering.

Nightwing pulled up behind them on his motorcycle. Barbara began calling in the scene as secured and started the GCPD and emergency service personnel rolling in. Batman eyed Cassandra.

"You're why I'm here?" he asked tersely.

"If we could speak privately, preferably in the Batmobile?" Cassandra politely requested.

"Very well," He relented.

* * *

><p>Inside the Batmobile, she was more forthcoming, "To begin with, my name is Cassandra Cain. My father is David Cain."<p>

Seeing that got a reaction, she continued, "My father praised you as his greatest student ever until your final test came."

"When I refused to kill a man," Batman recalled, "So I was thrown out of the League of Shadows."

"Only later you discovered you were being recruited by the League's auxiliary, the League of Assassins," Cassandra pointed out, "Afterwards my father tried sculpting the perfect killer from birth. Hence I was conceived."

Batman nodded to prompt her to go on. So she did, "You became the only other man, besides Richard Dragon, to survive assassination attempts from both my father and my mother. Thereby becoming their only other failures."

"Your mother is Lady Shiva," Batman realized, "I should have recognized the resemblance."

"I only met my mother once and that was during a sparring session," Cassandra confided, "I wasn't even told who my mother was until I was preparing for this mission."

"To kill the Justice League," Batman already knew.

"Yes," Cassandra sadly confirmed it, "I was first ordered to kill a man at the age of eight. I have killed by my father's side waiting for this day. A day when I was left alone to determine my own fate and my mission's outcome. So I turn to you. You found a different path, a third path if you will. I want to walk it as well."

"I don't take on partners anymore," Batman firmly told her.

"But as Bruce Wayne, you select and fund agents through Batman Incorporated," Cassandra reminded him.

And Batman suddenly knew the point of this conversation, "And you wish to be selected for the program."

"I have a flight out of Gotham International in three hours," Cassandra shared, "From there I go to Hong Kong. I will be setting up operations there to combat the Triads as the Black Bat. The flight is twenty-six hours long. Upon arrival I will take possession of the flat and bank accounts I have secured using false identities. If I do not hear from you after forty-eight hours I will assume your answer is a negative one and proceed on my own initiative."

"And if you get into trouble while battling the heart of the Triads?" Batman wondered.

"Darknight is based out of Shanghai. He has personal reasons to hate the Triads since they prompted the Chinese government to separate him from Ri," Cassandra told him, "And after a lifetime spent with the League of Assassins, the Triads will seem like home."

"Very well, you'll hear from me. Now I think you may have some parting words for the JLU," Batman popped the Batmobile's hatch and it slid forward.

* * *

><p>Cassandra approached and the heroes she'd knocked out were all awake now. Flash instinctively rubbed his neck when she got to them, "I must apologize but none of you would listen."<p>

"Hey, I'm a believer now," Flash ruefully admitted.

"Sue confirmed everything you said about Vandal Savage's plan and how it's rolled out," John shared, "Is there any way we can help you?"

"I have a flight departing from the airport in three hours," Cassandra informed them, "I could use a ride to get there."

"I'll do it," Barbara volunteered, "And I've also got the rest of you a bus to get across the George Washington. Cassandra, you can call it a courtesy for you stopping your friends."

"They're hardly my 'friends'," Cassandra dryly clarified, "They were working associates foisted off on me."

"Sometimes I know the feeling," Barbara ruefully admitted as they reached the patrol car, "Hop in."

* * *

><p>As they left downtown, Cassandra looked over at Barbara, "So what was it like to be Batgirl?"<p>

"Aren't you just full of surprises?" Barbara asked with a rueful grin, "Are you bucking for the job?"

"I have applied to be a part of Batman Incorporated," Cassandra confessed, "I have my other identity all mapped out and my equipment gathered. All I am lacking is consent."

"How did you learn Batman's identity?" Barbara wondered.

"My father was one of those that trained Bruce Wayne. It wasn't difficult for my father to determine that Bruce Wayne was Batman," Cassandra shared.

"Actually the reverse is true. Batman plays at being Bruce Wayne," Barbara advised her.

"That explains a lot. Anyway, when my father served Ra's al Ghul, he had been ordered to keep Batman's secrets," Cassandra revealed.

"You said 'served'. Who does your father serve now?" Barb asked.

"Since Ra's death my father serves al Ghul's daughter," Cassandra told her.

"So he serves Talia," Barbara said confidently.

"No," Cassandra corrected her, "He serves Ra's al Ghul's _other_ daughter, Nyssa Raatko."

Barbara almost drove off the road and Cassandra mildly asked, "Should I walk?"

"No, that was just a lot to digest," Barbara resumed her usual driving.

"Ra's had another daughter?' Barbara asked dismally, "Is Nyssa Talia's younger sister?"

"Quite the opposite," Cassandra elaborated, "Nyssa was born almost one hundred and fifty years ago in Russia."

"So Nyssa is Talia's older half-sister and she's had access to at least one Lazarus Pit," Barbara put it all together.

"One of the few rewards Ra's granted Nyssa before his death," Cassandra explained, "Ra's expelled Nyssa from being the head of the League of Assassins not knowing she'd had a method developed for revitalizing Lazarus Pits. Now each pit can be used dozens of times before it is rendered useless."

"Unlike the one and done principle that currently applies," Barbara nodded her comprehension, "That gives Nyssa incredible leverage over Talia if she is serious about following in their father's footsteps."

"Which is something she wouldn't have done before Luthor had Damian killed," Cassandra added.

"Who is Damian?" Barb wondered.

"Her child with Bruce Wayne," Cassandra stated.

This time Barbara did pull over. As the car screeched to a halt, she turned to face Cassandra, "Bruce and Talia had a baby?"

"Yes, a male child she and Ra's christened him Damian," Cassandra divulged, "Damian was to be Ra's heir."

"Bruce told me Talia lost the baby," Barbara grated.

"A fiction devised by Ra's and Talia," Cassandra told her.

"And Bruce doesn't know any of this?" Barbara was skeptical.

"Talia confessed after Damian was killed by Supreme and Ra's was once again on the hunt for a successor," Cassandra explained, "She probably hoped beyond hope that Batman would finally agree to be Ra's heir in order to avenge the son he'd never known."

"No wonder Bruce has been a bigger ass than usual," Barbara connected the pieces together.

"That and he undoubtedly has realized who betrayed him to the White Rabbit," Cassandra suggested, "A betrayal that will not settle well with his heart or mind."

Barbara expectantly stared at Cassandra but the young woman wasn't giving anything up.

* * *

><p>Batman met with the still intact Second Trinity of the JLU. He had to push aside the burning anger he now felt towards Jaina Hudson. It hadn't taken long to figure out she was the one that had dosed him with Ivy's lipstick. His heart burned and his brain reeled that he'd let her get close enough to betray him.<p>

He explained the White Rabbit to them, "I don't know for certain who she is yet but she wields incredible political and financial influence and power. That narrows the suspects to a few hundred people and she's female which narrows the list even further."

Shayera snorted her disgust at Earth's preoccupation with parochialism. John gave his wife a longsuffering nod of agreement and Flash grinned as Batman began to speak again, "I can deliver Inertia to Blackgate if you can't spare the time. Afterwards I'll drop Duela Dent off at Arkham. She can have a cell near her father's and dream about her idol's time in there."

"Anyone who worships at the Joker's feet deserves to be there," Shayera asserted.

"Thanks for the offer," John said, "But I can drop off Inertia. Card Queen is all yours if you still want her. You have better credentials with Arkham."

"We can do it your way," Batman conceded, "Blackgate has a cell reserved for Professor Zoom. It will hold his protégé just as easily."

"The rest of us are going into Manhattan to try and stop Vandal Savage before the UN capitulates," Flash happily announced, "Want to come with?"

"Good luck with that," Batman replied dourly, "And, no."

"You gotta have a little faith, Bats," Flash cajoled him before taking off to round everyone up as the bus rolled in and came to a stop.

"It is too bad you won't come with us," Shayera admitted.

"It's life. You adapt or die," Batman curtly replied.

"You think I don't already know that?" Shayera snapped at him, "I also know how hard it is to be surrounded by people you'd like to apologize to and let back in but have no clue as how to proceed."

Batman recalled that Shayera had lost her world, her people, her child, and nearly her friends and place in this world, "I should have realized that you of all people would understand."

"Then you should have learned from my example that it isn't always too late," Shayera stressed to him.

"Except it already is," Batman firmly replied, "And everyone is safer for it. Today proved that."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Shayera confessed.

"I'll go retrieve Card Queen from Plastic Man now," Batman said tersely. As he strode off Shayera remembered all of the times she would have given up on her quest for redemption if it hadn't been for Batman. So she refused to be pushed away. She owed him that.


	40. Chapter 40

448

"We need to get moving to Madison Square Garden," Red Arrow reminded everyone.

"It'll be a slaughter," Red Robin warned, "It's us against a literal army."

"If you can't handle the job then quit," Red Arrow said dismissively.

"I can help," Ravager suddenly offered.

"And why would you do that?" Red Hood asked.

"Because my father abandoned me and left me here with you idiots," Ravager retorted, "He said he'd be back for me but I don't want to wait. The only way he'll learn not to abandon me in the future is if I teach him not to."

"So daddy's little girl now wants revenge?" Red Arrow gibed.

"What's your excuse?" Ravager shot back.

"Why should we trust you?" Red Hood inquired.

"You shouldn't," Rose admitted, "But I know how Deathstroke thinks and where he'll position himself inside the stadium. I can get you close enough to do whatever you want to him."

"She does make a perverse kind of sense," Red Robin admitted. The other Teen Titans all voiced the same opinion except for Wonder Girl.

"I agree as well," Red Hood added his voice to the rising chorus.

"You're obvious," Red Arrow snapped, "You want to be the boss. But what about you? I don't even know who the hell you are?"

Red Robin took it in stride, "I have experience to match yours but it was under a different name. Enough experience to know you don't refuse opportunities like this."

"Okay then, I'll talk to her," Red Arrow grated.

"Nope, it's Bird Boy or no one," Ravager countered.

"You're not in a position to dictate terms," Red Arrow warned, "You'll talk to anyone we damn well designate."

"Bird Boy or no one," Rose insisted.

"Look..." Red Arrow's temper began to flare.

"You want Slade? You do this my way or it doesn't happen," Ravager stated, "And you'll never get him. He's too good."

"Talk to her," Red Arrow grated to Red Robin.

* * *

><p>Red Robin waved off Wonder Girl. She handed him her magic lasso, "She's tied up tight and not going anywhere. And she can't break this rope no matter how strong she is."<p>

"Good to know," Red Robin nodded his thanks.

"So how long have you been in the States?" Ravager asked after Wonder Girl moved out of earshot.

"Excuse me?" Red Robin was momentarily caught off guard.

"Oh, I mean it's a convincing enough American accent but I'd say you're English. Probably from London," Rose guessed, "Or am I wrong?"

"No, you're aces," Red Robin confessed.

"So why are you here?" Ravager wanted to know.

"Because of the same reason you are," Red Robin pointed out, "The DEO recruited me and ARGUS put me in their development program."

"And now you're homeless because daddy dearest broke open the program and set the captives free," Ravager laughed.

"I'd broken out before that if you recall," Red Robin reminded her, "In fact, you were in charge of the kill squad sent after us."

"That would explain why you're here with Conner and sweet Caitlin," Rose commented, "Oh. My. God. You're the frikkin' Squire! The Knight tossed you out and replaced you with the spawn of his loins."

"Keep it down," Red Robin requested, "ARGUS created the 'Red Robin' identity before I broke free. No one here knows anything about the Squire and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Aren't there a few too many 'Reds' in this merry little group?" Ravager switched topics, "I mean, Red Arrow, Red Hood, and Red Robin? You're all going to be tripping over each other and it's really redundant."

"We'll worry about that later," Red Robin steered her back to the point, "Will you help us?"

"You scratch my back and I'll scratch anything you want me to," Rose offered.

"What exactly are you offering?" Red Robin cut to the chase.

"How wonderfully pragmatic," Ravager cooed, "All right, you can have Slade. But if I choose to free him at a later date, you and your cockroaches are hands off. Deal?"

"I don't know if I can deliver that," Red Robin confessed.

"Then get ready to get killed," Ravager warned him, "I'll do this pro bono for now but I want a free pass should I choose to use it in the future."

"Like I said, I don't know," Red Robin did a little warning of his own.

"You'd better or we'll never consummate this relationship," Ravager tittered.

"I'll get back to you," Red Robin moved off and Wonder Girl came back to Ravager's side.

"What's so funny?" Cassie wondered.

"I see the way your staring at his perfect ass when the wind blows his cape to his body," Ravager quipped, "But don't worry, I find him yummy too. Maybe we can share him?"

"Bitch," Wonder Girl said angrily.

"Aw, was it something I said?" Ravager taunted.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Red Arrow was short with Red Robin upon his return.<p>

"She's more than willingly to do anything required to take Slade in. I'm not sure how she'd react if anyone tried to kill her," Red Robin watched the barest twitch in Red Arrow's mouth, "But she's assuming she gets to walk after this and she wants a freebie should she ever decide to break Slade out of wherever they lock him up."

"She wants a lot," Red Hood opined.

"For once I agree with you," Red Arrow admitted.

"You don't know Ravager," Red Robin argued, "Superboy, Fairchild, and I have literally fought for our lives against her and her goon squad. This is the only deal we'll get from her."

"Then there's no deal," Red Arrow proclaimed.

"Damn straight," Red Hood concurred.

"You might want to reconsider," Ravager had her sword placed against Wonder Girl's neck and Cassie's arm pinned to her back.

Red Arrow drew an arrow and nocked it before drawing her bowstring back, "Dammit! I knew we shouldn't have let Cassie keep that sword as a trophy."

Ravager released Wonder Girl and lowered her sword, "Does this mean we can't be friends anymore?"

Wonder Girl threw a punch but Ravager blocked it and thrust the tip of her blade underneath Cassie's jaw, "Ah, ah, don't be naughty."

Red Arrow fired. Ravager spun and caught the arrow before it hit her remaining eye. Red Arrow opted against a second attempt.

"What do you want?" Red Arrow asked.

"Hasn't Bird Boy told you?" Ravager asked with mock horror, "Really, good help is so hard to find. But if the help is hard, it makes up for it."

"Kiss off," Red Arrow snapped.

"Really? Is that how you truly feel?" Ravager taunted her.

"Red Arrow, she doesn't view her fight as being with us anymore or Wonder Girl would be dead by now," Red Robin shared.

"Want to bet, Bird Boy?" Cassie angrily retorted.

"Save it for later, you'll live longer," Ravager advised Wonder Girl.

"Okay, let's say we'll play it your way," Red Arrow allowed.

Rose sheathed her sword onto her back, "I knew you could be reasonable if properly motivated."

"But if I have a shot to kill Deathstroke I'm taking it," Red Arrow warned her.

"And we'll discuss it afterwards," Ravager promised, "Now what are you going to do with all these friggin' 'Red' names? Because it's only going to breed confusion in a battle."

"My name sticks," Red Hood insisted.

"You would say that, Helmet Head," Ravager quipped.

"I can't drop the 'Red' in my name or Batman will seriously kick my ass. I've met him and I know what I'm talking about. 'Robin' is like a holy grail to him," Red Robin protested.

"What do you suggest?" Red Arrow scornfully asked Ravager.

"Roy Harper goes by 'Arsenal' now so you could change your name and still keep it in family," Ravager suggested.

"Like you did," Red Arrow realized.

"Precisely," Ravager agreed, "My half-brother didn't leave the greatest legacy but it was one I could definitely improve upon. Now the name is mine."

"All right, from now on I'm 'Speedy'," she announced to the group.

"That's a start," Ravager approved, "Now if the boys would just play nice."

"It'll be good to ram the name down Harper's throat every time he hears it," Speedy approved of the notion.

"You've just become a regular vindictive little bitch, haven't you?" Rose laughed, "Reminds me of my closest friends."

"Don't push it," Speedy warned, "I wasn't this way until your precious father killed the only man I've ever loved."

"I'm sorry," Ravager honestly admitted.

"Spare me your platitudes," Speedy snorted.

"So much for honesty," Ravager sighed.

"How do you suggest we get Deathstroke?" Red Hood asked.

"We go high and low, which is also how he'll stagger the defense inside the stadium," Ravager shared, "Everyone in our merry little band was bagged except for Gunslinger."

"And who is that?" Red Hood asked.

"Detective Patricia Trayce of the GCPD," Ravager explained, "Trayce started administrating a little vigilante justice before being outed and Gordon tried hauling her in. She escaped Gotham one step ahead of the police and Batman. Afterwards she made serious coin killing criminals on behalf of other criminals."

"My father recruited her and made her a more than one night stand," Rose shared, "She's turned into a helluva marksman so expect her to go high up into the rafters while my father patrols the stage near Savage."

"You've always wanted to play field general, here's your chance," Speedy offered Red Hood.

"We'll break into two teams," Red Hood had a plan already in mind, "Fairchild, Red Robin, Ravager, and you will go low, through Penn Station underneath Madison Square Garden and access the stadium through the floor."

"The rest of us will provide a distraction against the World Army for as long as we can," Red Hood offered.

"Wouldn't it be better to have Fairchild's strength with your team?" Speedy wondered.

"Caitlin and Red Robin know Ravager, how she thinks and moves. You want them on your team," Red Hood insisted.

"Good enough, I won't argue the point" Speedy consented.

"Thank God for small favors," Red Hood grunted.

Speedy jerked a thumb towards her quiver, "Look pal, there's an arrow in here with your name on it if you want it bad enough."

"Let's just get across town," Red Hood suggested, "I'm sick of all the waiting."

* * *

><p>From atop 2 Penn Plaza, the Question, the Huntress, Catwoman, and Katana observed Madison Square Garden stadium from the rooftop. Bodies were strewn about. The World Army had put up a fierce but very brief struggle.<p>

Question observed the World Army troop movements below. Catwoman smirked, "I don't see why you're bothering to look through those things. It's not like you have any eyes."

"Very droll," Question said without moving, "I'm beginning to think we should have approached up the Penn Station line and attempted to enter the stadium from below it."

"It was your goddamn idea to park our asses up here, Q. So suck it up and do what you wanted to do in the first place. _Watch_ them already."

"Reconnaissance is a good thing," Katana ventured, "Through it we learn of the enemy's weaknesses before they realize they have them and can adjust for them."

"Oh really, Ms. Slice and Dice?" Huntress quipped, "Is that your professional opinion?"

"Whoa, children!" Catwoman physically imposed herself between the two women, "Put the claws in before you take out an eye."

"Or Katana uses her sword to absorb your soul after she's killed you," Question remarked without turning away from the scene unfolding below.

"I do not care for you either," Katana told Huntress, "But Maseo says I should stay so I obey."

"Who the hell is Maseo?" Huntress wondered.

"Maseo Yamashiro was Katana's husband. His brother, Takeo, killed him in a jealous rage with the SoulTaker. Tatsu Toro attempted to avenge her husband's death and managed to disarm Takeo. The SoulTaker then chose Tatsu as its new bearer and Katana was born," Question recited from memory, "Katana's sole obsession is finding Takeo, who now calls himself 'Sickle', and killing him. Her efforts against the Yakuza and their underworld associates were noticed by the DEO and they recruited Katana to the JLU on the promise of revealing Takeo's location when they determined it."

"Honey, have you joined the wrong outfit," Huntress warned her with a laugh.

"Are you mocking me?" Katana grated.

"You don't know my history, do you?" Huntress idly wondered.

"I know yours as well as you knew mine," Katana fired a snide shot across Huntress' bow.

"I know from personal experience that trying to avenge the death of loved ones is a sure fire way to get kicked out of the JLU," Huntress counseled her, "I should know, they've booted me out twice already."

"You claim to share my ambitions yet here you stand," Katana countered.

"Yeah, well, times change and so does the League's membership needs," Huntress admitted.

"Then I have little to worry about," Katana said placidly.

"Are you getting this crap?" Huntress asked her husband.

"I believe our position has been discovered," Question said without halting his observations.

Huntress drew her crossbow, Catwoman threw her whip out in order to use it, and Katana drew the SoulTaker from its scabbard across her back. Stargirl, Supergirl, Steel, Red Tornado, Cyclone, Firestorm, and Hawkman landed on the roof. Hawkman threw up his hands.

"Easy ladies, we're all on the same side," Carter Hall assured them.

"I...what the hell?" Huntress yelped as she looked up.

Sentinel, Kyle, and Carol brought down the rest of the team. Catwoman shook her head, "Damn, it's getting too crowded for this kitty."

"And the situation just got more complicated," Question observed.

Sentinel, Supergirl, Carol, and Hawkman approached the ledge. Sentinel looked down, "What do you mean?"

"Wait for it," Question advised.

* * *

><p>The Teen Titans flew into action, some of them literally. Their frontal assault drew the attention of every World Army unit and commander on Manhattan and out into the Boroughs. Helicopter gunships were dispatched and the army units defending Madison Square Garden opened fire with everything they had. But their targets were small and agile so most of their weapons lashed out at the surrounding bullets and civilians.<p>

"Kyle, shield the surrounding areas," Sentinel ordered, "We need to defend the local civilians."

Kyle looked skeptical for a moment but he stretched out his ring hand and erected a shield everywhere the World Army wasn't with the White Light. Sentinel nodded, "Good lad."

An explosion erupted near Times Square and an energy flash plumed into the sky. Firestorm grew alarmed, "That was nuclear! The same type of energy I use."

He flew off before anyone else could react. Carol swung into action, "Red Tornado and Steel, you're on me."

The trio flew off after Firestorm. Question led Huntress, Catwoman, and Katana away and they slipped off intending to try the Penn Station approach. Supergirl spotted Superboy with her telescopic vision.

She streaked down to him and pulled him off of a tank he was crushing, "Let them go!"

Superboy looked embarrassed, "Sorry, I just got carried away."

"Who are you?" Kara was confused, "Who gave you the right to wear that symbol?"

"It's a long story and I'd love to share but we are kinda surrounded by bad guys right now," Superboy deflected her inquiry.

Kara watched in amazement as a HEAT round detonated against him. He was a little winded but otherwise unharmed. She swatted aside an incoming sabot round.

"Maybe you have the power set but you're no Kryptonian. They're all accounted for," Supergirl argued.

"Technically you're right. I'm only half-Kryptonian," Superboy confessed.

"What?" Supergirl was truly puzzled now.

"Look, can we discuss semantics later?" Superboy requested, "Right now my team is being surrounded by tanks and they really can't deal with that."

"Fine," Supergirl huffed, "But later? You and me."

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to that one," Superboy grumbled as he got busy again.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Stargirl asked as she zapped a dozen troops encroaching on Wonder Girl's backside.<p>

"I'm Wonder Girl," Cassie answered, "And thanks."

"So you're a Teen Titan," Courtney surmised, "Donna said she'd met with you. She said you were pretty cool."

That surprised Wonder Girl, "Really? She seemed confused about me."

"Well, she's from Earth-52 and you weren't a hero there when she left home to come here to Earth Prime," Stargirl shared.

"She's serious about this alternate Earth stuff, isn't she?" Cassie realized.

"Let me tell ya, it gives me a raging headache but I've seen the proof," Courtney confided.

"So let's just wipe out bad guys and call it good until later," Wonder Girl suggested.

"You're on!" Stargirl enthused.

* * *

><p>"Are you really a bug lady?" Cyclone asked as she landed near Skitter.<p>

"Chk-chk-chk," Skitter chittered as she webbed up multiple World Army soldiers.

"Okay," Cyclone tried again, "I was just wondering if your powers were metamorphic, cybernetic, or a mix of the two."

"Chk-chk," Skitter shook her head.

"I'll tell you what, let me clean house," Cyclone created a tornado that swept the approaching armored vehicles away.

Skitter hugged her. Maxine was startled, "Um...this is a good thing right?"

Bunker arrived with his body encased in a construct. He pummeled his way through an approaching platoon behind the girls. As he approached, Cyclone could tell Skitter was excited by his presence.

Bunker was a little embarrassed by the attention, "Seems you made a friend. She's usually pretty choosy."

"You seem to be an exception," Cyclone grinned.

Bunker blushed, "Yeah...well...y'know. Most people don't understand."

"Most people don't take to my guy so I completely understand," Cyclone assured him, "Speaking of which, where did King Chimera get off to?"

* * *

><p>Kid Flash blew through a platoon. He hit each one in the jaw. Coming to a halt, he rubbed his knuckles.<p>

"Okay, that hurts after a while," Bart realized.

Apache Chief interposed himself between Kid Flash and a second platoon, "Be aware of your surroundings, boy."

Kid Flash watched as bullets just bounced off Apache Chief. A pair of soldiers prepped disposable missile launchers. Kid Flash readied himself to race out of there.

Electrical energy surged into the crowd, stunning them all. Black Vulcan came forward. Samurai became visible again amidst the reinforcements and he used air currents to bounce the troops off the two tanks accompanying them. He then used flames to ignite the tanks' fuel cells. The crew bailed out and hit the deck.

Apache Chief shielded Kid Flash from the resultant explosion and the detonating ordinance. Samurai protected Black Vulcan behind a wall of compressed air. Black Vulcan went to Kid Flash's side, "You ready, man? `Cause they're advancing a second wave in our direction."

"Not a problem," Kid Flash promised.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy had approached the World Army positions as an African elephant but had transformed into an orangutan instead. Careening from lamp post to lamp post, Beast Boy leapt atop of soldiers and beat them senseless before leaping and swinging away to attack another assailant. But now Vixen had channeled the essence of a falcon and soared in and struck down a soldier drawing a bead on Beast Boy.<p>

She transferred her powers to those of a rhino and began charging through the World Army troops. Animal Man came racing in channeling a Bengal tiger. Mauling a dozen soldiers, Animal Man roared as they swiftly retreated. Crimson Fox used her claws and acrobatic agility to take down a half dozen men and women.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy became human again, "That was awesome!"

"Easy guy, we're just starting," Vixen warned him.

"Who are you? Beast Boy asked Animal Man. Before he got an answer, Beast Boy caught a whiff of Crimson Fox's pheromone load, "Hel-lo nurse! I think I'm in love."

Vixen slapped him, "Snap out of it. She does that to everyone."

"There are more troopers coming at us," Animal Man warned the group.

Gar shook his head to clear it, "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>Raven was at a loss as to how to knock out all of her opponents even in her "soul self" mode. Lightning provided the answer when she released a massive electrical discharge and stunned a large group of World Army soldiers. Raven landed next to her.<p>

"Wow! I wish I could do that," Raven confessed.

"What can I say?" Lightning demurred, "I'm a second generation superhero. The accident that changed dad was permanent and was also passed down to me."

"We won't mention what I got from my 'father'," Raven said sadly.

"Well, more playmates are getting closer to us," Lightning warned her, "Why don't you go airborne and distract them so I can get close enough to zap `em all?"

"You're on!" Raven enthused as she flew away.

* * *

><p>"Come on! Is that all you got?" Red Hood shouted as he shot a gunner and boarded the scout vehicle. Swiveling the gun, he traversed it and opened fire on the World Army soldiers pursuing him.<p>

As the slaughter commenced, Red Hood was surprised as an unexpected hyperkinetic round slammed him in the chest and threw him off of the scout car. He witnessed with dismay as Vigilante and the Shining Knight confronted him.

Vigilante had both guns drawn and aimed at Red Hood. Sir Justin looked like someone had recently handed him his ass but he was still spoiling for a fight. Red Hood cautiously got back onto his feet.

"Look, we haven't been introduced," Red Hood tried to reset the tone of this encounter.

"Don't need none," Vigilante replied tersely, "Now, undo that gun belt and lose them thar pistols, pard. If y'all do it that way, Ah'll let ya go. But only `cus Ah don't have time to wrastle with y'all."

Red Hood wondered if this guy were for real or was a caricature of a superhero, "I'm on your side, you idiot. I'm with the Teen Titans."

"Ah don't care if y'all are with the Girl Scouts. Y'all are walkin' away or yore bein' takin' down," Vigilante warned him, "Hear?"

"Oh, I 'hear' all right," Red Hood vaulted over the scout car.

"Durn it!" Vigilante swore, "Now we gotta waste our time chasin' down that dirty, no good pole cat."

"Yet one may argue that this is war and that death is a natural part of warfare," Sir Justin replied.

"Ah don't think this here is thar quite yet," Vigilante clarified, "So, are ya with me?"

"Aye, I shall aid thee in thy effort to apprehend this scofflaw."

"`Preciate it, pard," Vigilante confessed.

* * *

><p>Speedy shook her head at all the downed bodies all around, "I admit, you're pretty good at what you do."<p>

Fairchild's strength and reflexes had been valuable and Red Robin's martial skills had been highly useful, but Ravager's combination of the two had been invaluable in taking down the troops guarding Penn Station. Add to that mixture Speedy's unerring archery skills and everyone had been dealt with and no alarms had been raised.

"We need to access the maintenance tunnels," Ravager prodded them along.

"Then we need to locate the maintenance office," Fairchild suggested, "A map of the tunnels and access points will be stored there."

"Maybe you really are half as smart as you pretend to be, dear Caitlin," Ravager mocked her.

"Bite me, Rose," Fairchild snapped back.

"Wouldn't you just wish?" Ravager asked in a sultry voice.

"Why are you so sexualized?" Speedy suddenly asked Rose.

"I've got daddy and peer acceptance issues," Ravager confided, "Everyone copes in their own way."

"So you're saying you're a massive slut because you're psychologically scarred," Speedy got it.

"Basically," Ravager agreed.

"Bullshit," Fairchild dismissively scoffed at the notion.

"I found the office!" Red Robin called from across the platform.

"Good boy, Squire!" Rose called back. Seeing Caitlin's glare, she knew Fairchild shared Beryl Hutchinson's secret; "It's a pet name. I promise."

Ravager knew it made sense. Fairchild had been an ARGUS geneticist collecting on, and tapping into, the meta-human genome. The Squire hadn't possessed the gene yet he was put into the training program just the same. Intending to utilize him as a field agent, ARGUS had developed the 'Red Robin' identity and awarded it to Beryl Hutchinson. But he had used his hard won skills to enable Fairchild, Superboy, and himself to escape. There was no telling how Red Hood had come into the mix.

But Rose knew no one had ever beaten her in the arena, not even Superboy. Assigned to be his enticement for cooperating with ARGUS, Rose had been his first. She knew the little heartbreaker had already moved on owing to her supposed "betrayal" so she wouldn't be the last.

But Rose wouldn't resume a relationship with Conner even if he forgave her. Her previous actions would always stand between them and the doubts would cloud everything no matter how good the sex was. And Rose definitely had no complaints in that department.

"Let's find and hit those tunnels," Ravager enthused.

"You're awfully eager," Speedy observed.

"Aren't you?" Ravager wondered.

"Take point then," Speedy instructed.

She caught Fairchild as Red Robin fell into step behind Ravager, "Keep an eye on her. If she even looks like she might betray us, take her down."

"It'll be a pleasure, trust me," Fairchild assured her with a hunger in her voice.

Speedy suddenly wondered what kind of hell had Ravager put Fairchild and the others through.

* * *

><p>"It seems someone reached this position first," Question mused aloud.<p>

"What was your first clue, Q?" Huntress dryly retorted.

"They left a few of these," Katana handed a red arrow to the Question.

"It seems Red Arrow of the Teen Titans has been this way. So we can safely conclude their team action above us is merely a distraction," Question realized.

"These kids are going to get themselves killed," Catwoman fretted.

"The police band reported the discovery of two bodies belonging to known Teen Titans," Question reminded them, "They may not have capturing anyone in mind."

"What's in the water today?" Huntress wondered.

"We must hurry," Question urged.

* * *

><p>Sentinel and Hawkman brought down the six attack helicopters and grounded them by damaging them to the point they would never fly again. Sentinel flew beside Hawkman as he soared high above the battle, assessing it. Sentinel noted Kyle was still maintaining his protective field.<p>

"You've done well, Carter," Sentinel admitted, "You're a natural at this line of work."

"Don't tell the other Founders," Hawkman warned, "They'd never believe you."

"I..." Sentinel began before a bright blue flash lit up 31st Street, "What the hell?"

"Oh no," Hawkman grimaced.

And Sentinel saw why. The Legion of Doom had arrived in force.


	41. Chapter 41

449

Valerie Beaudry pulled herself out of the East River below the now severed Brooklyn Bridge. Gasping for air she tried to crawl higher to the waterfront walkway. Finding the effort to be too much, she wiped blood off of her forehead to keep it from constantly getting into her eyes.

Valerie counted herself lucky to even be alive. The shot that had brought Silver Swan down had precipitated her transforming back into Valerie. Valerie had returned underwater and halfway across the river. And Valerie was considered a piss poor swimmer at best.

Valerie rolled onto her back and just enjoyed the sensation of breathing. Eventually she tried contacting Checkmate but no one was in range of her short range transceiver. Pushing herself to get up, she willed the transformation to begin and within seconds the Silver Swan stood revealed fully healed and restored by the magic that created her.

Silver Swan took to the air and followed the river towards the Bronx. Checkmate had a safe house there and the Pawn stationed there could get her in touch with either Steve Trevor or Rick Flagg. From there she could arrange an extraction or a rendezvous at the very least.

* * *

><p>Firehawk reverted to being Lorraine Reilly after she fell twenty stories to Broadway. Lorraine struggled to get the power damper nets away from her. She pushed with all of her might and she managed to get them off of her upper body. Summoning all of her nuclear strength she became Firehawk again.<p>

Armored and tracked vehicles began rolling towards her and she marshaled all of her anger and fear into a single focus. Projecting a harnessed beam of nuclear energy, she shredded the nets. Scrambling to her feet she noted with rising alarm that the World Army troops were deploying all around her and had their small arms aimed at her. The heavy vehicles were training their weapons on her as well.

The troops' rifles suddenly became made of gelatin and oozed out of the soldiers' hands. Firehawk looked up and spotted Firestorm's approach. With a whoop and a smile she intercepted him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she enthusiastically kissed him and she was overjoyed that he replied in kind.

"I knew you didn't hate me," she said breathlessly into his ear.

A violet bubble appeared around them and heavy ordinance began detonating off of its walls. Firehawk spotted Carol's approach, "Is that Star Sapphire?"

Then Firehawk began to grow jealous, "She's beautiful."

Carol's ring tapped into Firehawk's emotions and she informed her, "I'm just a co-worker. Besides, I'm involved with someone else."

"You _are_ Star Sapphire, aren't you?" Firehawk sought confirmation.

"Yes," Carol wondered where this was going.

"You're my hero," Firehawk gushed, "I loved how you were exonerated and eventually joined the Justice League."

"It was a little more involved and difficult than it seemed to outsiders," Carol confessed.

Between detonations Carol asked for her name. Firehawk readily gave it, "I'm Firestorm's partner."

Carol was amused by how Firehawk stressed the word "partner" and all its implications, "Let's have a little chat."

"What?" that confused Firehawk.

Steel arrived and began trashing tanks and troop carriers. Carol turned to Firestorm, "Take care of the rest. Have Reddy clean up."

"Gotcha," Firestorm flew into action as Carol evaporated the bubble.

"Follow me," Carol insisted.

* * *

><p>Carol led Firehawk away from the scene. Landing on the Empire State Building's observation deck, Carol turned to Firehawk, "One of the gifts from my power ring is to sense what is in people's hearts and yours is conflicted. You're serving some kind of penance. When you're done with that, you'll be free to rejoin Firestorm but until then don't confuse him."<p>

"But they may never let me go," Firehawk said sullenly.

"You hold a special place in Firestorm's heart," Carol advised her, "A preeminent place before all others. He's held true to your memory. Make the reality just as sweet."

"Okay, you're right," Firehawk decided.

"Do you know where your teammates are?" Carol asked.

"No, we split up," Firehawk shared, "But there's a safe house nearby. I can contact them there."

"Then I suggest you get going," Carol stressed.

"Give Ronnie my love," Firehawk asked, "Tell him..."

Firehawk whispered in Carol's ear and then flew off. Carol shook her head, "It's a good thing I'm a champion of the Light of Love. Otherwise I'd blush."

* * *

><p>Red Tornado mopped up by creating a vortex between buildings and beating the World Army troops off of the surrounding structures. Carol rejoined them after he'd completed his task. She whispered Firehawk's message to Firestorm and because his Martin Stein persona fused with Ronnie Raymond "overheard" everything, he blushed.<p>

"I think it's time we regrouped with the others," Carol suggested.

* * *

><p>"The Justice League," Luthor drolly mused, "How apropos."<p>

Luthor turned to the members of the Crime Syndicate, "Choose a selection of fighters to accompany you as you deal with these imbeciles. Only Supreme and the Female Furies are hands off. And be sure to take the Shaggy Man with you. It's time to discover just what Professor Ivo's creation can do."

Superwoman designated targets using a tablet tied into satellite imagery of the scene before them. Afterwards, Superwoman shouted, "Legionnaires, follow me!"

Superwoman slammed into Superboy even as Ultraman rocked Supergirl with a right cross. The few remaining World Army troops still standing retreated. Superwoman's opening kick almost tore Superboy's head off but he quickly got back onto his feet.

"You're tougher than you look," she realized, "Tell me, is that emblem just wishful thinking or are you worthy of it?"

"You tell me," Superboy's responding punch staggered Superwoman.

She wiped the blood off of her lips, "Very good. I'm going to enjoy making you suffer."

* * *

><p>Ultraman threw rapid fire punches at Kara. She managed to block most of them. She recognized that Ultraman's fighting style was even more unrefined that Superman's. She swept his legs out from underneath him. Then she clamped her knees around his head and beat his face with her fists.<p>

Ultraman bucked Supergirl off and they warily circled each other after getting to their feet. Kara began to ask questions, "Look, you're originally from Earth-3 right? Why don't we arrange to send you back there?"

"You can't," Ultraman angrily retorted, "They're all dead. _He_ killed them all."

"Who are they and who killed them?" Supergirl had no idea of what he was talking about.

"The rest of the Crime Syndicate, Owlman, Atomica, Johnny Quick, Deathstorm, and Sea King. They're all dead," Ultraman was getting agitated by the topic, "They're all dead because of him."

"Who 'him'?" Kara wondered.

"We ruled that world until Alex Luthor opposed us," Ultraman was lost in memory now, "But he couldn't beat us all. So he looked for help and found the devil himself. He made a deal to receive technology and troops and he would rule in the devil's name."

Icy chills ran up and down Kara's spine, "Who is the devil?"

"Darkseid," Ultraman spat the name out, "Luthor conquered our Earth for Darkseid."

Supergirl realized she was hearing a preview of Lex Luthor's plans for Earth Prime, "But didn't your Luthor know the Anti-Life Equation?"

"The what?" that confused Ultraman.

"Guess not," Supergirl glumly realized.

"Look, you actually seem to care so I'll make a deal," Ultraman offered, "Give up and I'll let you live."

"Sorry," Supergirl replied, "You should know by now that's a 'no can do'."

"I hate to do it but now I really have to kill you," Ultraman said before exploding into action.

* * *

><p>Bunker "armored" up with his construct field as Count Vertigo and Black Mass approached the trio that had subdued a section of World Army troops. Skitter climbed a wall to get a better vantage point against the Legionnaires. Cyclone held back in reserve seeing as how she was the big gun. A fact she found to be rather sad.<p>

"Look, we're being opposed by children," Count Vertigo mocked them.

"I hate kids," Black Mass admitted.

"It's a good thing I replaced my inducer, isn't it?" Count Vertigo asked before activating his ocular piece.

The trio collapsed and desperately tried not to pass out as Count Vertigo hammered away at their inner ears. Black Mass utilized his gravity bands and slowly began to crush them.

* * *

><p>Having wiped out a half dozen World Army platoons, Courtney and Cassie were celebrating when the Legionnaires confronted them. Psi warned them, "Oh children, it's time to <em>really<em> party."

"Whoa! Big, shiny, and ugly," Stargirl exclaimed upon seeing Shrapnel.

"You ain't so hot yourself, brat," Shrapnel retorted.

"Hit them," Psi instructed.

Shrapnel "detonated" and the metal pieces of his body flew out in every direction. Psi used a telekinetic field to protect her partners. Stargirl utilized the Cosmic Rod's gravity effects to drive all of the shrapnel into the blacktop. Wonder Girl deflected most of it with her bracelets but she was tagged in one shoulder and in a thigh. She angrily pulled shards out of her flesh and tossed them down. And then all of the pieces began to reassemble back into Shrapnel's humanoid form.

"Aw, that's gotta hurt," Psi taunted, "Boys, take out the Amazon wannabe."

Psi mentally yanked the Cosmic Rod out of Courtney's hands, "Now I'm not even going to try and figure this thing out. But I figure I just cut your advantages in half. What do you have left, sweetheart?"

Stargirl used her Cosmic Convertor Belt to fire energy stars at Psi. Psi erected a TK shield to deflect them. She shook her head afterwards.

"That's it, pumpkin?" Psi sneered, "Too bad for you."

Psi took hold of Courtney with another TK field and repeatedly bounced her off of the wrecked armored vehicles littered across the parking lot. Having no defense, Stargirl was swiftly battered into unconsciousness.

"Actually I'm looking forward to going up against your studly boyfriend," Psi confessed, "So hopefully he'll be majorly pissed off when I'm done with you."

* * *

><p>Wonder Girl was swiftly impressed with El Diablo's boxing skills. She could easily tell he'd been a professional. But she tore him apart in short order.<p>

Black Spider opened fire with a submachine gun. Cassie swatted all of the bullets aside. When the gun ran dry, Black Spider cast the gun aside.

"Those were just the preliminaries," he warned her, "Chato has always had a soft spot for the ladies and won't go full on against a woman. Me? I'm all about equal rights."

Black Spider launched into action. Within seconds he'd tagged her shoulder. Cassie gasped and he chuckled, "How's that feel, sweets? How about this?"

He sneaked past her defenses and struck her leg wound. Wonder Girl was reeling as Black Spider changed it up and repeatedly struck her wounds as well as other naturally vulnerable points. She never saw the backspin kick that drove her to her knees. The resultant chokehold caused her to pass out.

"Now what?" Black Spider asked as he ingloriously dropped Wonder Girl face down on the parking lot surface.

"Now we kill them both," Psi grinned.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash and the Super Friends found themselves confronted by the Rogues. Kid Flash ran straight at the Rogues but Mirror Master held out a palm sized mirror. The air in front of Kid Flash flexed and he disappeared.<p>

Mirror Master violently shook the mirror for sixty seconds before thrusting it out away from him. The air flexed again and Kid Flash came tumbling out. He fell flat and lay still.

"You are impressive when faced by children," Apache Chief said scornfully.

Captain Cold froze him on the spot. Heat Wave used his thermal blaster against Samurai. Samurai redirected the heat blast and hit Heat Wave with it. A boomerang smacked upside Samurai's head. He clutched at his skull before a second boomerang hit him in the chest and an electrical discharge stunned him.

Black Vulcan streamed lightning at Captain Boomerang, "Try that on me, man."

Heat Wave blasted Black Vulcan. As he tried to recover, the Top spun into motion. His outstretched fists pummeled Black Vulcan into submission.

Apache Chief phased through the ice encasing him. Seeing all of his companions were already neutralized he prepared for the worst. Captain Cold addressed him again, "Your cause is lost, Chief. But we're still accepting surrenders."

"Never!" Apache Chief watched as Golden Glider created an ice cage around him. He lashed out and shattered it. She vectored off while Mirror Master and the Weather Wizard confronted Apache Chief.

Then a cream pie was smashed into his face. The Trickster did a manic happy dance while Apache Chief scraped the debris off of his face. He suddenly noticed the faint chemical smell before his vision blurred and he passed out.

"Good job, James. I'll confess I had doubts about your plan but it turned out to be inspired brilliance," Captain Cold shared.

"Aw shucks, you're just saying that because it's true," Trickster immodestly agreed.

* * *

><p>"Who is this clown?" Lightning asked Raven upon spotting the Psycho Pirate's approach.<p>

"I have no clue," Raven confessed.

"I'm truly saddened by your ignorance," Psycho Pirate admitted, "Perhaps you'd care to join me for a weep?"

He made a crying face and the two ladies began bawling. He shifted to a fearful face and they screamed in terror. Finally he began yawning and so did they. He rested his head on his folded hands and closed his eyes. Raven and Lightning fell asleep.

"God, I love my Medusa Mask," Psycho Pirate laughed.

* * *

><p>A hyperkinetic round hit the tank beside Red Hood's helmet. He spun to find Vigilante and Shining Knight bearing down on him, "Cut it out, you idiot! I'm on your side."<p>

"Prove it!" Vigilante shouted at him.

Red Hood rounded the HUMVEE he'd been behind with his pistols hanging in two fingered grips, "By the way, they're behind you."

"Yore shore funny, compadre," Vigilante scoffed.

Sir Justin's chainmail covered arm smashed into Vigilante's face. Then Sir Justin fought himself as he battered Vigilante into submission. Dr. Polaris laughed over his victory.

"He's all yours, my dear," he said to Killer Frost.

She obliged by freezing Justin's armor and then she pointed at Red Hood, "Who is this clown?"

"I don't know. His helmet, armor, and weapons are all made of polymers. He's not wearing any metal at all," Dr. Polaris pronounced.

"Fine with me," Killer Frost readied herself.

"I'm with the Injustice League," Red Hood declared.

"It appears you failed at your task, Injusticer," Dr. Polaris sniffed.

"Actually, it was a rousing success," Red Hood snapped his weapons to the ready and shot both of them.

He checked their vitals. They were wounded but not seriously. It would take hours before they bled out. Then he heard a roar behind him and he spun to confront the source of that sound.

"Great, they brought Big Foot," Red Hood said sourly.

And then the Shaggy Man decided to attack.

* * *

><p>Thanks to his elemental power ring, Sentinel could tell that Spencer Hawk's ring was more akin to his than a ring of Will. But Spencer had left his Earth behind to come here so that meant his ring had been cut from its source of power and acquired a new one on Earth Prime. So Sentinel encased Spencer in a bubble.<p>

While the Legionnaire attempted to free himself, Sentinel probed the opposing ring's energies. Finding the mystical bond connecting the ring to its power source, Sentinel severed it. Then two boxing gloves formed within the bubble while Spencer tried to deduce what was wrong with his ring and smashed him upside each side of his head.

* * *

><p>Hawkman evaded the Man Bat while Blackrock took potshots at him with his power stone. Hawkman climbed as he sheathed his sword. Man Bat doggedly pursued. Pulling out a pair of Nth metal knuckles from his belt, Hawkman dipped a wing and began a descent.<p>

Man Bat dutifully followed him. Canting his wings to slow himself, Hawkman waited for Man Bat to catch up with him. Then he spun and delivered a right cross to Man Bat's jaw. The human/bat hybrid smashed into a car below.

Hawkman dodged some more power bursts as he stored his knuckles and pulled his sword free. Deflecting multiple blasts with it, Hawkman watched with satisfaction as a giant green anvil fell on Blackrock, smashing him into the pavement. Sentinel picked up the discarded power stone and placed it atop a nearby building.

"We should check on the others," Sentinel insisted.

"But the Legion is still clustered together," Hawkman pointed out; "We should do a flyby first and determine what they're up to."

"Good idea," Sentinel admitted.

* * *

><p>"So they say your fancy new ring is powered by the energy of Life itself," Power Ring scornfully recalled, "So what happens when I kill everyone on this island? Will that affect your ring's power?"<p>

Before Kyle could reply, Power Ring sheared the bases of two nearby office complexes. They both began to implode. White Lantern used his ring to bolster the buildings in an attempt to give the occupants time to evacuate.

Power Ring projected a green stabbing point into Kyle's back, "Eventually the strain is going to cause you to either let those people die and protect yourself or your personal shield will falter and I'll pierce your heart. Either way, I win."

* * *

><p>Firestorm spotted Major Force up 33rd Street so he diverted and confronted the energy being. Major Force responded by draining Firestorm of the nuclear energies that created him. Dividing into Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein, they fell into a delivery van and bounced off onto the street. There Multiplex was dividing into dozens of doppelgangers.<p>

"Hello and goodbye Professor Stein and Mr. Raymond," they chorused before they proceeded to try and stomp them to death.

* * *

><p>Red Tornado landed behind the Legion of Doom's position. He prepared to generate a tornado and sweep them away when Gentleman Ghost reached into Reddy's back and ripped out major components. Red Tornado lurched around to face him when the Shadow Thief did the same to the android's head. Reddy crashed lifelessly to the ground.<p>

"That was too easy," Shadow Thief declared.

"Of course it was," Gentleman Ghost chuckled.

* * *

><p>Steel landed to deal with the pair that crippled Red Tornado. Bane was upon him as soon as he landed. He ripped the sledgehammer from Steel's hand and began to beat him with his own weapon. Steel backpedaled.<p>

Steel's warning systems were active. His previously damaged armor was showing several system faults now and its structural integrity was at an all time low. He was totally unprepared when Killer Croc slapped a wrestling hold on him and pinned him to the ground.

Steel cursed himself for forgetting that Croc had been a professional wrestler for several years. He grimaced as Bane hefted the sledgehammer into the sky and prepared to crush Steel's head with it.

* * *

><p>Carol stunned Major Disaster before he could create an unnatural calamity. That was all they needed at this juncture. Big Sir yelled his frustration at her as he tended to "Major Man". But it was Toyman that held Carol's attention.<p>

He pulled out a game pad controller and Carol crushed it with her ring. Toyman began tittering with manic laughter, "Now there will be no stopping it!"

Carol slammed him against a wall, "Stopping what?"

"My robo-saur, of course. It was in storage at a Schott's Toys warehouse in Metropolis. I managed to activate it before you destroyed the only controller. Too bad for everyone in Metropolis isn't it?" Toyman giggled.

"You're pathetic," Carol snarled before flying off towards Metropolis.

"And wonderfully so," Toyman boasted.


	42. Chapter 42

449

Grodd signaled Luthor to update him on developing situations, _"A Gotham City Metro bus just disgorged a gaggle of Justice Leaguers on 31st Street."_

"Prepare the teleporter," Luthor instructed. He then called out names and separated the group from the rest of the remaining Legionnaires. Finally, he contacted Grodd, "Lock on to their beacon and teleport the entire group dispersed up and down the street."

"You have taken my Brotherhood from me!" Brain snarled, "That goes against our agreement."

"You'll understand why in due time," Luthor smoothed Brain's ruffled emotional feathers. Next, he contacted Major Force and the Rogues and pulled them off of their current assignments.

* * *

><p>On the bus as it pulled in, Nightwing delivered the news from Barbara Gordon everyone had been afraid would come, "Cyborg is dead. Victor couldn't hang on long enough for his father to arrive and stabilize him."<p>

It was like a physical blow. En route they'd contacted Sue and learned of the Ray's death. J'onn was missing and Wonder Woman had abruptly quit the team and left for Themiscyra. Everyone knew and understood what a crippling blow this could prove to be for Superman. And Diana had taken Alexandra with her as well. And by the edict from Hera herself, Clark couldn't even visit them or plead his case.

Shayera, John, and Hal had flown air support during the trip over the George Washington Bridge. Now they came in for a landing to report local conditions. When they did so, they were given all of the bad news.

Hal was particularly disturbed that Superman blamed the sector's Star Sapphire for these events, "Carol had no way of knowing what Diana was going to do."

"Hal, isn't the whole point behind her ring is reading people's intentions?" Shayera wondered.

"It isn't that simple. Carol can read intentions but intentions are mercurial and change rather quickly," Hal pressed his point home.

"It's not like Superman is even in a proper frame of mind," John pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Hal wondered.

Shayera looked around to discover the Justice League had spread out across the street and into neighboring cross streets, "Vandal Savage was having Superman's food laced with kryptonite powder and nerve agents. He's mentally impaired right now."

"And you let him loose on the public during a crisis?" Hal was flabbergasted.

"Diana was going to control him," Shayera said grimly, "Obviously that didn't work out."

"Tell me he's sitting the rest of this out," Hal pleaded.

"I rather doubt it," John confirmed Hal's worst fears, "He'll probably try to bury his grief in work."

"I think we're overlooking another grieving power player," Shayera brought up the topic. She saw the Green Lanterns were clueless, "Ray died."

John and Hal exchanged baffled looks. Shayera threw up her hands, "Ray, as in Mary Marvel and Ray."

"Oh Lord," John muttered.

"Thank you for catching a clue," Shayera riposted.

Blue flashes filled the streets. Shayera looked at her husband and Hal, "There will be time for this later."

They each took to the air. Shayera spotted that KGBeast was confronting Nemesis as she soared past. KGBeast opened fire with his rotary gun hand. He strafed the area around Nemesis, shattering shop front windows. Nemesis dove into one of the shops.

KGBeast fired at the open window until his ammo was expended. He released the lower drum clip and inserted another. Pulling the bolt, he chambered his first round. The he decided to check on Nemesis and finish him off if need be.

* * *

><p>Plastic Man was startled by Gemini's ability to stretch and contort her body. Not so much the ability itself but the finite control she had over it. And her efforts to contain him were aided by Goldilocks' enchanted hair. It was also prehensile and grew to fit her needs. And while Plas could have overpowered Gemini, Goldilocks' follicles were unbreakable. Within seconds Plastic Man was bound with no apparent escape in sight.<p>

* * *

><p>Batwing had lifted off of the ground only to be confronted by Gizmo. Batwing pulled his two batons free of their leg sheaths and went to work against Gizmo. But Gizmo deployed a personal shield similar to Booster Gold's but transmitted by Gizmo's G-Spheres.<p>

Gizmo used a targeted ion pulse emitter to short out Batwing's flight pack. Batwing went into the pavement below but rolled with the impact, shucking the flight pack and wings as he did so. Batwing came up on his feet with his baton poised and ready for use.

Gizmo pulled a short sword out his equipment pack, "I call this 'Sting'."

"Even I know enough to catch a Hobbit reference," Batwing retorted.

Gizmo was confident in victory because Sting electrified anything it touched. But he soon discovered Batwing's batons were nonconductive nylon over fiberglass. So Gizmo used his own flight pack to attack from every conceivable side and angle.

Finally Batwing was stunned. Gizmo landed beside him and drew back his sword for a thrusting motion, "You'll find this is a fully functional facsimile."

* * *

><p>Booster used his proton wrist blasters against Mammoth. Mammoth staggered before wiping spittle off of his lip, "Is that the best you've got?"<p>

Booster mentally activated his flight ring and looped over Mammoth's head. While behind the brute, he shot Mammoth in the head. Mammoth lurched forward.

Swinging a backhand, Mammoth cursed, "Some hero."

"Come off it. You're huge. How am I supposed..._urk_!" Mammoth had grabbed hold of Booster's throat while he was speaking.

Booster couldn't interpose his force field between them. Mammoth smirked, "Now, it shouldn't take _too_ long to crush the hero's neck."

* * *

><p>Deadshot was using a sniper's rifle to take potshots at an airborne Shayera. When he'd run out of ammo, she dove at him. Switching up to his wrist guns, he fired above and below her as he moved aside. Containing her, he forced her into a collision with a nearby building.<p>

Shayera knew what was happening but she was having trouble slowing down. So she hit with a much greater velocity then she'd intended. Deadshot whistled a merry tune as he came in for the kill.

* * *

><p>"Who are you supposed to be?" John asked the strangely garbed costumed fellow below him.<p>

"I realize this is my first outing with the Legion of Doom but surely my reputation precedes me?" the stranger asked.

"These are the same people that recruited Half-Ape and the Weed," John reminded him, "Not to mention the Clam. So you're not exactly in illustrious company."

"I'm the Signalman," he announced, "And this is what I do."

John was suddenly bathed in yellow light. It permeated his ring and it faltered. John fell twenty feet to the sidewalk below.

Signalman was immediately at his side. John blocked the first jab and then a second. Finally Signalman threw a left cross. But as John blocked that he felt a stabbing pain below his ribs.

Signalman withdrew an eight inch blade from John's sternum, "Do forgive me. I know it doesn't fit the whole motif but such are the things we do to win."

John's knees buckled as blood began to pour out of his uniform. Signalman knelt to pat him on the shoulder, "Look at it this way. You have the dubious honor of being my first kill with the Legion."

* * *

><p>"I hear you're a cock of the walk 'Element Man'," Shimmer teased Metamorpho.<p>

"And I've heard you can transmute elements," Metamorpho replied, "Think you can keep ahead of me?"

"Baby, you're on!" Shimmer laughed.

Metamorpho transformed into a cloud of nitrogen and immersed Shimmer. He was startled when she converted him into oxygen. Metamorpho drifted off and became an iron humanoid. She converted the air around him into phosphorus.

Metamorpho surrounded the phosphorus and smothered it by become lead. He then rippled it into the ground until he burst a water main and doused the phosphorus to keep it from oxygen and therefore ignition. He returned to his normal form to find Shimmer grinning at him.

"Very clever. You're definitely experienced. But do you have stamina?" she wondered aloud.

Metamorpho responded by transforming into a cloud of sulfuric acid. Shimmer encased him into a beach ball sized sphere of vanadium. Chemically inert and a denser metal, vanadium would resist chemical and gaseous attacks and the size of the construct would prevent Metamorpho from assuming human shape and transforming into an even denser metal to escape.

Singing to herself, Shimmer waltzed away to check on her brother.

* * *

><p>Nightwing had managed makeshift repairs on Batwoman's body armor but she seriously doubted she'd need them against Catman. She was rather surprised when Catman confronted her while holding a Zulu hunting spear. Noting the patch in Batwoman's armor, he threw the spear into it. Batwoman grimaced in pain but Nightwing's patch held.<p>

She flicked open a batarang and threw it at Catman. He surprised her by plucking it out of the air. Batwoman caught herself gaping and quickly shut her mouth.

"Aren't you supposed to be something of a joke in the community?" she asked.

"It's time to set joking aside," Catman declared.

Batwoman realized she was facing a reborn zealot. Catman activated triggers and claw-like blades extended out of forearm sheaths and beyond his gloves. It reminded Sonia of a comic book movie character. She'd been impressed by the intense portrayal of such a conflicted character. If he'd been a 'she' then she would have been totally turned on.

Catman came at Batwoman swiping with his claws. She evaded them and delivered a sidekick to his kidney. He responded with a backspin kick that she blocked but it still almost knocked her off of her feet.

Catman threw a right cross and she deftly blocked but felt speared through again. She looked down to see Catman pulling his left handed claws out of her gut. Blood began to flow out of her.

Her first thought was, _Shit, this armor is useless!_

Then as blackness began to overwhelm her, her last dying thought was, _Sorry Margo, I have to break my promise._

* * *

><p>Captain Atom saw Major Force heading straight for him. So he went vertical and headed out into space. Off on the horizon, Captain Atom saw the Watchtower orbiting over the Pacific Ocean. He checked to make certain Major Force was still in pursuit.<p>

Captain Atom had chosen the Moon as his battlefield since there would be no risk of civilian casualties. Little did he know.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you supposed to pick on the Flash?" Fire wondered.<p>

"He's taken care of," Captain Cold assured her, "Because sometimes I make exceptions to the rule. Like tonight, we could always steal away and enjoy a quite dinner for two."

Fire ignited into her plasma form, "I'd rather fight."

"Your loss," Captain Cold triggered his cold blaster. Fire released two emerald bursts of streaming plasma fire. Fire was losing ground as the beam came ever closer.

She went airborne and tried changing the angle of attack. Captain Cold just adjusted and kept the pressure on. Fire barely had time to speak before she was frozen over.

But what she said was, "I hate Killer Frost and Captain Cold."

* * *

><p>Ice battled Heat Wave to a standstill. And then she applied even more pressure. Heat Wave's thermal gun fused as it overloaded. She froze his feet in place.<p>

"No! I'm freezing! I'm freezing to death!" he wailed.

"What a baby," Ice realized he was throwing a tantrum.

The Golden Glider skated up on to Ice and sliced the back of her neck open with an ice skate blade. Then the Glider swirled down next to Ice. Ice turned to confront her new foe but walked right into a punch.

Lisa Snart had been a champion ice skater before turning to crime. Now she'd applied that same dedication and discipline that made her a World Champion to Mixed Martial Arts. Ice barely lasted thirty seconds.

"Please, you have to thaw me out!" Heat Wave shivered as he begged.

"Hold on," Golden Glider said wearily, "I'll see what Len can do."

Then she skated off to retrieve her brother.

* * *

><p>Dr. Light had already tried various types and wavelength of light against the Mirror Master but it was no use. He just deflected them all around. Finally she resorted to a photon blast.<p>

Mirror Master banked it off of his palm mirror to a nearby mirror adhered to a mail receptacle into a mirror slapped up against a light post to a bench seat and into the back of Dr. Light's head. So in effect, she knocked herself out. Mirror Master rocked on his tippy toes as he congratulated himself. All those hours of playing billiards with the Trickster finally paid off.

* * *

><p>Atom Smasher tripled his size, "Ready to surrender, little man?"<p>

Weather Wizard gave him a scornful look, "Spare me your pomposity. I've been intimidated by the best of them and you hardly qualify."

Lightning began crashing down all around Atom Smasher, striking the surrounding buildings. Weather Wizard laughed, "I rather think you should be begging me for your life now."

Al realized he was caught in a highly focused weather system centered on his location. Atom Smasher bent down to grab Weather Wizard. Three separate bolts of lightning struck him before he could. Atom Smasher came falling down and wasn't moving.

* * *

><p>The Flash raced up onto a wall to avoid the Top's centrifugal forces. He hopped down into the Top's radius and ran alongside him as he rotated and the Flash rapidly punched him in the face until he spun out of control and bounced off that same wall.<p>

Flash was clocked upside the head by a boomerang. He dodged the next two. But he didn't pay attention as they looped around to come back at him and both smacked him in the head.

Captain Boomerang looked insufferably pleased with himself, "Don't make it too easy after all these years."

Flash used one high velocity punch to put him down. Then he heard spectral music and he began to dance a jig. He groaned as he realized this could only be the work of one man.

"Might as well show yourself, Piper," Flash called out.

The Pied Piper revealed himself, "It's nice to be remembered despite my recent semi-retirement."

"I'll definitely remember the satisfaction of breaking your face," Flash's frustration spoke for him.

"Now, now, before you free yourself, a little gift from all of us to you," Pied Piper announced.

Flash was only confused long enough for the cream pie to smash into his face. He heard manic giggles and sighed. Scraping off the pie's remains he witnessed the Trickster doing the Hamster Dance.

"Really? A pie?" he asked. Then he began to feel the effect of the anesthesia, "Oh dang!"

Flash face planted and began to snore. The Golden Glider was in a huff when she arrived, "A good thing for him."

She skated off to tend to the Top. Captain Boomerang was working his jaw to make certain it wasn't broken, "What now?"

Pied Piper wore a vicious grin, "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Major Disaster created a volcanic plume on 5th Avenue. He laughed at Hal Jordan, "Do you know how hard it is to create a magma flow in a tectonically stable area?"<p>

"Make it die down or..." Hal began.

"Or what?" Major Disaster asked, "You'll kill me? I don't think so."

"I don't think you actually want to hurt anyone or you'd have sent this whole island up in volcanic ash," Hal reasoned it out, "So what do you want?"

"All we're here to do is insure Luthor gets a one-on-one with Vandal Savage in front of the UN delegates," Major Disaster told him, "Let us work and we'll simply leave afterwards."

"I don't believe you," Hal confessed.

"To bad," Major Disaster gave Hal a jaunty wave.

"What?" Hal was perplexed. Then Big Sir hit him in the head with all of his considerable strength. Plus having a brick didn't hurt matters either. Major Disaster manipulated a lava flow into covering the Green Lantern and then brought down a small focalized blizzard to cool the lava into rock.

"Heroes," Major Disaster snorted.

"Did I do good, Major Man?" Big Sir asked, "Because it doesn't feel good hitting people with rocks."

"Technically it's a brick," Major Disaster corrected him. Seeing Big Sir's petulance, he amended his tone, "No, it's not good. But sometimes you have to be bad."

"Why?" Big Sir asked the question Major Disaster was dreading.

"Because it's the only way we'll ever retire like we talked about," Major Disaster explained, "This way we get enough money to buy Disney, live in Florida which we'll get from Luthor, and live in peace and quiet while you have all the theme parks as a private playground and an entire studio system making you movies."

"But what about you?" Big Sir asked.

"I'll be the richest man in Florida. Trust me, I'll get by somehow," Major Disaster chuckled.

"But why do we have to be bad?" Big Sir couldn't grasp that concept.

"Remember Kooey Kooey Kooey where we won all that money? We had a hundred million dollars free and clear that I'd won legitimately. But then they figured out who we were and took it away from us," Major Disaster elaborated, "If the island hadn't turned out to be alive and uprooted itself to wander around the Indian Ocean, we'd still be in jail."

Major Disaster sighed, "But they needed me to create an undersea volcano that would snare Kooey Kooey Kooey and convince her to stay put for a while. Afterwards they let us go but kept our money."

"I didn't mind," Big Sir admitted.

"That's because both our hotel room and our cell had Disney XD," Major Disaster reminded him.

"Let's go back," Big Sir suggested, "Maybe they'll let us stay again."

"If we go back it'll be to the jail cell," Major Disaster warned him, "They threatened us with that."

"So can we just go to Florida?" Big Sir innocently wondered.

Major Disaster hung his head, "Not now. _After_."

"After what?" Big Sir asked.

Major Disaster stifled the groan desperately trying to escape from his lips.

* * *

><p>Hourman stared down King Shark. He still had fifteen minutes of his last dose of Miraclo in his system. Afterwards, he had one last hour's dosage left and it was all he could take within the next twenty-four hours.<p>

Meanwhile, King Shark looked as fearsome as he did pleased with himself, "You might want to run away, little man. I've gone ten rounds with Aquaman and you don't look half as tough. Besides which, I'm tired, cranky, and _hungry_. Don't put yourself on the menu."

"You should just leave," Hourman advised, "Now."

King Shark shrugged, "Your funeral then."

He stepped forward...right into Hourman's punch. King Shark staggered back and rubbed his jaw, "Not bad."

Hourman had to admit a giant humanoid shark's toothy grin was unnerving, "Walk away or I'll knock out every row of teeth that you've got."

"Heh. You must watch _Shark Week_ every year. I bet you get off on the feeding frenzies. Have you ever lived through one?" King Shark flashed his teeth again, "I'll tell you what, because I like you I'll only maim you."

"Not a chance," Hourman sternly replied.

"Hey, I don't even know who you are," King Shark admitted, "So why should I take you seriously?"

"I'm called Hourman," Rick Tyler informed King Shark.

"Aren't you supposed to be sixty years old or something?" King Shark dimly recalled the name.

"That was my father," Hourman corrected him.

"Aw, and kiddy-boy took up the family mantle," King Shark mocked him.

"I suppose you wouldn't do the same," Hourman guessed.

"My father is the Shark God," King Shark explained, "That's one helluva mantle. And the Atlanteans are always whining about depleted food supplies? Overfishing has almost starved my people out of existence. My father's solution? Seek hunting grounds where no human has gone to yet. But the problem is that humans already fish anywhere there is food to be found. So there is no happy hunting ground."

"I tried to show a third path to my folks and it landed me in a human prison," King Shark shared.

"Why?" Hourman was curious.

"Because I discovered the most plentiful meat snacks on the planet are human beings," King Shark guffawed. The he wiped his mouth, "Okay, enough talk. Now on to the maiming."

He swiped at Hourman with his claws. Hourman ducked under the blow and came up with an uppercut. King Shark's jaws clacked shut and he almost toppled over.

Hourman hammered away but he could feel his enhanced strength ebbing away as well. King Shark's backhand bounced Hourman off of a bus. Hourman slumped on to his rear and dazedly tried to trigger his fourth and final daily dose of Miraclo.

"I can't figure why they call you 'Hourman'," King Shark took hold of Hourman's trigger arm, "I'd call you 'Minute Man'."

King Shark transferred his grip to Hourman's legs. Then King Shark batted him off the bus until Hourman was no longer responsive. King Shark simply dropped him, "Now, light meat or dark?"

* * *

><p>"I'm Jesse Quick," she answered Bronze Tiger's inquiry, "I'm Jonny Quick and Liberty Belle's daughter."<p>

Jesse charged at Bronze Tiger. But he caught her punch and twisted her around and she landed on her backside on the pavement. He pinned her chest down with his knee.

"You have your father's speed but what about your mother's fabled strength?" Bronze Tiger wondered.

Jesse thwacked her Liberty Bell belt buckle and she felt an adrenal surge course through her body trigged by the belt buckle's vibration. She easily threw Bronze Tiger off of her and got to her feet in less than two seconds. Bronze Tiger held his hands up to ward off Jesse.

"You do have her strength," Bronze Tiger admitted, "And her fiery spirit."

"What would you know about my mother?" Jesse was outraged.

"I know she left your father after he became a motivational speaker and she felt he was selling a product that couldn't deliver its promise," Bronze Tiger shared, "I know your father grew rich from his pyramid scheme but that the IRS bankrupted him. I know she secretly attended your father's funeral and also crashed your wedding. She met with you two days beforehand to give you that belt buckle so you could unlock all of your gifts."

"Who are you?" Jesse was astonished by these revelations.

"I'm a friend of your mother's. After she'd joined the League of Shadows she was one of its covert operatives for a time. When I was exiled from the League of Assassins she wanted to come with me," Bronze Tiger divulged, "So I arranged for her to have refuge and sanctuary."

"What kind of sanctuary can an assassin provide?" Jesse was scornful.

"Not much of one. I'm a known quantity and wanted by virtually every law enforcement agency on this planet," Bronze Tiger admitted, "But I had a friend. A friend I'd once betrayed. So I left your mother in his care. Only Lady Shiva or the Question would think to look there. And they won't."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Jesse wanted to know.

"For two reasons. The first being you need to find your mother. There are things she must share with you," Bronze Tiger told her.

"And the other?" she asked.

He slapped a nerve pinch on her and she crumpled, "I needed to get close enough to do that."

* * *

><p>Vibe gaped as Giganta grew thirty stories in height. She looked down upon him, "I really don't want to hurt you."<p>

"Good, because I don't want to be hurt," Vibe admitted.

Giganta giggled, "You're cute."

"Is it true you used to be a gorilla?" Vibe had to ask.

"Maybe," Giganta replied coyly.

"So how can we make this work between us?" Vibe wondered.

"You give up, sit out the next hour or so, and then we sneak away to someplace private," Giganta laid out the rules.

"And what happens while I sit out?" Vibe wondered.

"Luthor and Savage have a little chat in front of the world leaders. Blah blah blah," Giganta dismissed the notion.

"And if I say 'no'?" Vibe had to ask.

"You'll hurt my feelings," Giganta pouted, "And you _really_ don't want to do that."

"Sorry _chica_, I'm afraid I'll have to break your heart this time around," Vibe said consolingly.

Giganta promptly stomped on Vibe. But something was wrong. Her toes were tingling and the air was vibrating. She slipped her sandal away and Vibe was on one knee using his vibrational powers to ward her off.

"Can't we just be friends?" he asked.

"Oh really? That's how you want to play this? _Now_ you want to be friends?" Giganta was affronted.

"Can't we start over?" he pleaded.

"No," she asserted and then began smashing the side of the building he stood next to. Burying him in rubble, Giganta stomped all over the debris pile, "Never trifle with a three hundred foot woman's affections."

* * *

><p>Ri recognized Darkwing because of China's intelligence service's files on him. He broke his normal code of silence to address her, "Another woman. Why do these American fools constantly insult me by sending their whores?"<p>

"I am hardly an American," Ri countered, "And I have never been a whore."

"But are you a virgin waiting to be taken by a holy man?" Darkwing lashed out.

"No," Ri grated.

"Then I should kill you for that alone," Darkwing declared, "But more to it, I shall kill you for being a woman attempting to take a man's place."

R had already decided that the next time he opened his mouth he would be spitting both teeth and blood. Darkwing opened by throwing a half dozen _shuriken_ at her. She swatted them all aside with her Light Wushu Broadsword.

Darkwing came at her next with throwing knives held between fingers. As he threw kicks at her he also threw the knives one at a time. Ri blocked both kicks and knives.

Darkwing pulled back to reveal his next choice of weapons. Ri adopted a two handed grip on her sword. Darkwing drew two _kukris_ from sheaths underneath his cape. Ri had to admit he'd mastered weapons from across the globe.

Ri quickly disarmed Darkwing's left hand. She reached behind and pulled a _nunchuk_ from his utility belt. His direct assault on her sword failed to dislodge it from her grip. But he managed to wrap the chain of the _nunchuk_ around the hilt and pull it free from her grasp.

Ri reached behind her back and pulled out a triple joint _nunchuk_. She was able to twist the weapon around her body and at greater extensions to hit precise vulnerable points all across Darkwing's body. She then managed to disarm his left hand again.

He extended a collapsible baton and came at her with his remaining _kukri_. Shoving the tip of the baton into Ri's ribs, he activated the taser darts secreted there. Ri was knocked unconscious.

Darkwing thumbed the edge of his _kukri's_ blade to insure it would slit her throat. And then he hefted her broadsword intending to behead the infidel bitch.


	43. Chapter 43

450

Grodd quickly contacted Luthor again, _"Satellite imagery has spotted three groups of Justice League personnel approaching from the West. Superman and Guy Gardner are the leading edge of this group. A Javelin-11 is in pursuit and Mary Marvel and Troia are trailing behind."_

Luthor snapped his fingers, "Supreme, Superman is on approach from the West. Deal with him."

Supreme bellowed a war cry as he flew off.

* * *

><p>Superman was nearing Harlem when he saw Supreme approaching. He surged forward ahead of Guy. The force of Superman's blow created a shockwave that blew out windows all across the Boroughs. Superman accelerated even more to track Supreme as he was hurtling away across the Atlantic.<p>

It soon became apparent that Supreme was directing his own flight again. As Superman neared the US Virgin Islands he began to hear weapons fire. He spotted the damage done by Supreme as he entered the Checkmate base.

A personnel evacuation was underway when Superman alighted near the door. He wondered who these people reported to. They'd lined all of the interior walls with lead. At this point it was impossible to determine whether or not this was a US government base, a UN agency base, or something devised by Vandal Savage.

Supes entered in only to receive a knee to the face. Supreme grabbed Superman's cape as he was thrown back. Jerking the Kryptonian forward, the Daxamite drove a fist into Superman's gut. An uppercut followed.

Supreme threw Superman across the base. Getting him into a control center, Supreme savagely beat Superman's face. Driven by rage and grief, Superman responded in kind. It swiftly became apparent the two foes were too evenly matched.

Supreme flashed Superman with his heat vision. Superman surged through it to drive a right cross into Supreme's jaw. The now shirtless Superman stood over Supreme.

"Get up!" Superman shouted.

Supreme kicked Superman in the groin. Then he delivered a left cross as he rose. Striding to the massive vault door embedded in the wall, Supreme ripped it off. Seeing a lead box in the center of the room, he knew his guess had been right after all.

Supreme ripped the lid off of the lead box and pulled out the kryptonite shard mounted on a charm held by a necklace. Putting the necklace on, Supreme knew he now held the pivotal advantage. Superman entered the vault and Supreme turned to face him.

"Lead may be fatal to my kind but we have developed serums to fight its effects," Supreme giddily watched as Superman could barely stand, "What do you have? Death is the only escape from the ravages of this stone."

Supreme took hold of Superman's head and repeatedly smashed his face into the wall. His face a bloody pulp, Superman slid to the floor and slumped over. He wondered what he even had to live for anymore as the darkness slowly took him.

* * *

><p>Penny brought the Javelin-11 to the eastern section of Madison Square Garden's parking area. The only vehicles were destroyed military vehicles disabled by Red Torpedo, the Teen Titans, and early arriving JLers. She could see Guy doing a sweep of the area, presumably picking his targets.<p>

Penny released the shuttle's weapons and eased down to the blacktop beneath her. Lowering the cargo ramp, she kept the landing gear up. This way she could rotate and bring her weapons to bear on emerging threats.

Penny had come a long way since joining the Justice League's support staff. Flying missions beside the Blackhawk Squadron had sent her into fire and death. And the incoming reports proved that even JLers weren't immune to death's cold embrace.

"Y'all better hurry," Penny broadcast over the shuttle's loudspeaker, "The Legion is sendin' baddies your way."

* * *

><p>Sand double clicked his signal device's transmitter. Penny lifted off and then boosted her speed to streak off over the city. Assuming an orbit around Manhattan, she spotted an Oracle-5 inbound. They'd be arriving inside of ten minutes. Things were about to get a whole lot more interesting.<p>

Sand was confronted by Brain and Mallah as the Leaguers dispersed. Brain practically vibrated with excitement, "Sand, it is fortuitous that we should encounter you first and foremost."

"Where are your usual minions?" Sand scoffed.

"The Brotherhood is a collective that has nominated me as its leader. Anytime they want me to step down, I shall," Brain promised.

"Can you even smell what you're shoveling?" Sand wondered.

"I've so wanted to meet you," Brain ignored Sand's sarcasm.

"Really? Because you usually run and hide anytime I'm around, or any of my teammates are around, for that matter," Sand snorted.

A port on Brain's cylindrical housing opened and a fusion pulse fired at Sand. His silicate body fused into glass. Mallah was beside himself with joy.

"Now, my love, can I finish him off?" he wondered.

"Indeed," Brain acquiesced.

Mallah used his assault rifle to shatter Sand into fragments. Brain's photoreceptors scanned Sand's shards while Mallah reloaded, "Admirably done, my sweet Mallah. Now let us seek out and aid our Brotherhood."

"Love, would you truly step down if asked to?" Mallah asked as they departed.

"Of course not!" Brain huffed.

* * *

><p>Black Canary and Green Arrow were presented with a trio comprised of Copperhead, Penguin, and Two Face. Green Arrow decided to warn them off, "You'd better just lace your fingers behind your head right now. Some of your goomba buddies have killed my friends today and I'm looking to dish out serious payback."<p>

"Really? There have been fatalities?" Penguin asked, "How glorious!"

"Like you didn't already know," Black Canary accused.

"Truly we didn't," Penguin assured them, "When the Legion withdrew from your fair cities, we left you in the supposedly capable hands of the Injustice League. Apparently they managed to kill some, if not all, of you after all."

"You owe me two thousand dollars," Two Face reminded Penguin.

"Yes, yes," Penguin replied testily.

"I take it you're not giving up?" Green Arrow grated.

Two Face tossed his coin into the air. Green Arrow drew an arrow, nocked it, drew it back, and fired it so fast he knocked the coin away before Two Face could catch it. Two Face went stumbling about trying to recover it.

"Drat!" Penguin complained, "That coin shall be the end of him yet."

Green Arrow repeated the motions but Penguin got his umbrella open in time. The arrow bounced uselessly off. Green Arrow was momentarily nonplussed.

"I suppose you think you're rather clever with these bow and arrow tricks?" Penguin asked.

"Pretty much," Green Arrow admitted as he drew and aimed another arrow.

Gren Arrow fired again and again the arrow bounced off. Penguin chuckled, "Reinforced Kevlar, my Emerald Archer. And that's not all."

A small missile fired out of the umbrella's tip. It detonated near Green Arrow like a fabled explosive bullet. It rattled Green Arrow enough he didn't see Two Face recover his coin. Two Face lobbed the coin again before catching it and slapping it down on the back of his hand.

Seeing the results, Two Face began to chuckle as he drew both pistols from twin shoulder holsters. He approached Green Arrow while the archer traded shots with Penguin, "It hasn't been nice knowing you."

Green Arrow realized his mistake before Two Face emptied both guns into his chest. Penguin congratulated him, "I knew you'd eventually make up your mind. It's a good thing too. I was out of ammo."

"What about this one?" Copperhead asked from where he was wrapped around Black Canary's body and had his tail clamped around her mouth.

Two Face tossed his coin and sighed, "And she has better luck."

"I think I'll keep her as a trophy. What is more beautiful than a canary in a cage?" Penguin mused.

Black Canary began struggling again. Copperhead shook his head, "You'll have to mute her."

A six inch blade popped out of Penguin's umbrella beside the tip, "I think I'm qualified to perform surgery. And if she doesn't survive there are plenty of other pretty birds out there."

Copperhead constricted until Black Canary couldn't breathe at all and then he held the pressure. She finally passed out and he laid her on the ground. Penguin loomed over her.

"Hold her in case she wakes up during the procedure," He requested.

* * *

><p>"I hear you're another creature of the night," the Shade spoke to Dr. Mid-Nite, "Care to test out my brand of darkness?"<p>

Ebon streams began to flow out the top of the Shade's cane. It began to blanket the area. Dr. Mid-Nite was startled to discover he couldn't see through it. But as a man who couldn't see in the light he utilized special goggles in his mask to block out all light sources, natural and artificial.

But the goggles had a second, rarely used, function. He activated their infrared scanning abilities and his vision was restored. But he could see shapes moving in the dark with the Shade centered in between it all.

Dr. Mid-Nite had already deduced that if he dealt with the Shade, everything would be restored to normal. He purposefully strode straight for the Shade. The Shade laughed.

"It seems you can see after all," he realized, "But can you _fight_ the darkness?"

One of the nebulous shapes struck Dr. Mid-Nite. he staggered to one side, right into another blow. They came from all sides. If he dodged one, he was struck by another. They seemed grown from the darkness itself. Everything converged on Dr. Mid-Nite and beat him into unconsciousness.

"And you call yourself a man of the night," the Shade tsked.

* * *

><p>"It seems we finally meet," Half-Ape gladly declared to the Atom. His simian half hooted and grunted its agreement.<p>

"This is worse than Two Face," Atom said sourly.

"What was that?" Half-Ape asked irritably, "Are you mocking me?"

"Why don't you ask your better half?" Atom suggested.

"I'll kill you for that insult," Half-Ape promised.

"How do you propose to keep me from shrinking to atomic level and riding atomic bonds to your location and then restoring my natural height and subduing you?" Atom wondered.

Half-Ape pulled a directional hypersonic generator out and fired it at Atom. He passed out and Half-Ape elucidated, "Knowing I would eventually face you I had to develop a weapon that could neutralize any opponent regardless of size. But this explanation is wasted since you're already unconscious."

Half-Ape adjusted the emitter's settings, "Now I'll just calibrate my little toy to liquefy flash and bone. At least it worked under laboratory conditions. Given this is a field test, it may be a prolonged process and you may also be awake for most of it. So thank you for volunteering for human trials."

Half-Ape's gorilla half wildly agreed.

* * *

><p>"And just how do <em>you<em> intend to beat me?" Aztek insolently asked the Key.

"With this, of course," the Key simply replied as he drew a key shaped pistol from his belt.

The Key fired at the middle distance between Aztek and himself. A tear in the fabric of reality opened up. Aztek realized it was unidirectional since the Key was affected by its strong pull.

"Holy...!" Aztek flew off of his feet and into the fissure.

The Key fired a second shot that repaired the rift, "Good luck on whatever world you end up in."

* * *

><p>"I hear you have Sinestro's ring now, punk," Atomic Skull told Guy.<p>

"That's right, Campfire Girl," Guy taunted right back.

"Gawd, you're not even witty. Just like Sinestro himself," Atomic Skull complained.

"So what'cha gonna do about it?" Guy wanted to know.

"Just this!" Atomic Skull released a radiation pulse unlike any other he'd ever conjured.

Guy erected a shield _after_ being hit by a thousand rads. Atomic Skull laughed at him, "Too late, sucker. You'll be lucky to survive another twenty-four hours. Your corpse will glow in the dark for fifty thousand years."

"Say what?" Guy dreaded the news.

"I hit you with enough radiation to guarantee a kill on anyone short of a Super or a Marvel. You're a walking dead man. Like I said before. You'll be lucky to get twenty-four hours outta the deal. Use `em while you got `em."

Guy launched himself into space. Passing by Captain Atom and Major Force he reached the edge of the solar system within minutes. There he opened a wormhole and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, Atomic Skull chuckled, "And don't bother comin' back."<p>

"What's with you?" Ragdoll asked Wildcat, "You look younger somehow."

"Must be your imagination," Wildcat replied, "But if you want a complete explanation, wait for my fist to hit your face. It'll do all the talking."

"Well, your sense of humor hasn't improved," Ragdoll commented.

Wildcat came at Ragdoll throwing jabs and punches. Ragdoll just rolled with each one until he threw a backspin kick at Wildcat. Wildcat caught the leg and punched Ragdoll's kidney.

"Hey! That's not very sportsmanlike!" Ragdoll cajoled him as he broke free of Wildcat's grip.

"Aw, shut up!" Wildcat went back to work.

Ragdoll took the initiative and flew at Wildcat with a wild series of punches and kicks using a dozen different forms adapted to his triple jointed body. As Wildcat backpedaled Ragdoll mocked him, "You should give up on just boxing, old man."

Wildcat grinned, "Who're you calling 'old'?"

He thrust his knee into Ragdoll's jaw. Next, he slapped Ragdoll's ears. The he delivered a round kick to Ragdoll's head.

"Let's see you contort out of that," Wildcat challenged his opponent.

Wildcat delivered a right cross followed by a left. Ragdoll crumpled in on himself. Wildcat dusted off his hands.

"And stay down, buddy," He urged Ragdoll.

He turned away to see what other JLers might need help. Ragdoll leapt atop his shoulders. Wrapping his legs tight around Wildcat's neck, he incrementally began to squeeze until Wildcat couldn't breathe.

Newfound youth notwithstanding, Wildcat needed air just like anyone else. Ragdoll mirthfully chuckled, "Big, bad Wildcat has obviously never gone possum hunting."

Wildcat slowly sank to his knees and eventually fell forward. Finally his arms stopped tugging at Ragdoll's legs. Wildcat went limp and Ragdoll continued holding him for another twenty seconds.

He released his hold and stood up, "I really should have broken your neck. It'd be easier than what the others will come up with. Oh well."

* * *

><p>Jay Garrick came upon Mad Hatter's minions looting stores and banks. They were primarily composed of World Army troops but various office and retail workers had been snared as well. Jay was about to intervene when he heard a scream.<p>

He saw a woman in a red hood being chased by an amorous Mad Hatter. Jay knocked the Hatter over, "I thought Alice in Wonderland was your fixation. When did you go all Little Red Riding Hood?"

"As though I'd tell you," the Mad Hatter replied.

Jay turned to where the woman had tripped and fallen. The Hatter retrieved his hat while Jay asked her, "Are you all right, miss?"

She turned on him and slapped one of the Hatter's mind control interfaces on his forehead. Jay's eyes blanked out and the Mad Hatter savored the victory.

"Now what should I do with my very own personal Flash?" the Hatter gleefully wondered.

* * *

><p>"Everyone clear out!" Commander Steel ordered, "I'll deal with Silver Banshee."<p>

Mr. America and Red Beetle didn't need to be told twice. However, Judomaster hesitated, "But..."

"Sonya, please. I'll be fine," Commander Steel insisted.

"True love," Silver Banshee laughed before sneering, "Pathetic. I'll take care of you in a moment and then deal with _her_."

"Your ignorance about me is what's pathetic," Commander Steel retorted.

"What's to know? You're already dead," Silver Banshee said dismissively before she began to wail.

And Commander Steel stunned her when he was apparently unfazed by her screams. The truth was, Commander Steel's internal organs were affected but Silver Banshee drained a person's life essence through an organic body. And very little of Commander Steel was still organic.

It had begun when his grandfather, the first Commander Steel, had replaced Hank Heyward III's bones with alloy replacements. Then he'd augmented Hank's body by replacing muscle tissues with synthetic replacements. Finally, his skin had been replaced with reinforced synth flesh. And a second Commander Steel had been born.

Commander Steel used the opportunity afforded by Silver Banshee's puzzlement to unload a right cross on her jaw thereby knocking off of her feet. Silver Banshee reeled as Commander Steel grabbed her tunic and pulled her up. He then delivered two punches in short order.

Silver Banshee kneed his testicles. Commander Steel released her and she smiled, "I see those are still vulnerable."

Silver Banshee backed up and screamed again with all of her might. Commander Steel could feel the effects in earnest this time. But he purposefully strode towards her. He was too determined to let her stop him now.

He throttled her into unconsciousness. And then he bounced her head off of the pavement a few times. Finally, he passed out.

* * *

><p>Cheetah roared as she ambushed Judomaster. But just as suddenly as Judomaster had been in her sights, she'd moved aside and Cheetah missed. Cheetah smirked as she turned to face Judomaster.<p>

"Pretty impressive. I don't usually miss," Cheetah confided.

"So is the ability to become a cat person," Judomaster confessed.

"I don't _become_ anything," Cheetah grated, "I'm this way 24/7."

"Was the transformation painful?" Judomaster inquired.

"What?" Cheetah was flabbergasted.

"If you are brilliant enough to affect such a transformation then you are capable of reversing it," Judomaster suggested, "Unless you do not truly wish to."

"You think you're so smart!" Cheetah angrily accused.

Judomaster faltered, "Please, my English is still not very good. Perhaps I misspoke."

"Look you little hussy, I'm a superior life form. I'm just looking for a superior breeding partner to create a new race with," Cheetah boasted.

"So I spoke the truth after all," Judomaster nodded her understanding.

"I'll show you the truth!" Cheetah snarled and she began to lunge a Judomaster.

Judomaster's backspin kick knocked Cheetah down, "Please, I do not wish to hurt you."

"But I wish to hurt you!" Cheetah roared as she pounced.

Judomaster caught and pinned her with one arm behind her back and the other caught between her legs. Cheetah laughed, "You can't hold me forever."

"I do not need to," Judomaster released the arm behind Cheetah's back and chopped down on her nerve cluster in her neck before Cheetah could respond. The Legionnaire fell lifelessly to the ground.

Judomaster looked around for other threats. Not seeing any she made a decision, "Now to check on Commander Steel."

* * *

><p>Mr. America and Red Beetle had stumbled right into Queen Bee. Now they were racing away from her. So far they'd covered several blocks with Queen Bee flying after them.<p>

"Keep running!" Mr. America urged Red Beetle on.

"Quick! The subway!" Red Beetle pointed ahead of them.

They entered and vaulted down to the next landing and a whole swarm of people. Countless civilians were in the subway stations, and even some in the tunnels, while the battles raged on above them. Red Beetle and Mr. America were immediately dismayed.

"Oh hell," Red Beetle grimaced.

"And we led her straight to them," Mr. America grimly realized.

"Ah, a perfect spot to select my future human hybrid drones from," Queen Bee laughed as she hovered at the entrance.

"Why would you do that?" Red Beetle wanted to know.

"Because I was dethroned on my home world and I discovered human genetic material was adaptable to my needs. Once I have a cadre of drones to breed with, I will create an army loyal to me and reclaim my planet," Queen Bee announced haughtily.

Despite her multifaceted eyes she hadn't noticed Mr. America had uncoiled his whip. He snapped it at Queen Bee and it struck her in the chest with hyperkinetic force, flinging her out into the street beyond. Mr. America loosely coiled the whip in one hand and began running up the stairs.

"Stay here with them!" he yelled back at Red Beetle.

"The hell with that!" she shouted back as she followed him.

They reached the outer sidewalk and their eyes searched the street. But there was no sign of Queen Bee anywhere. Then they heard the buzz of her wings. They looked up to see Queen Bee launching herself off of the wall she'd been clinging to.

They were downed by her electro stinger. She landed next to their fallen bodies and began adjusting her weapon's setting, "It will take a moment or two to reset this to flay flesh off of bone but I think it will be worth the effort. Don't you?"

* * *

><p>Galatea had caught up with the Blackhawk Squadron's Oracle-5 over Connecticut. Blackhawk saw Galatea wave at him. She was frowning and pointed ahead of them. Then she streaked off into the distance.<p>

"She must have spotted something," Blackhawk said dourly.

"She's one of the most powerful beings on this planet. I think she'll be fine," Lady Blackhawk reassured him.

"I know all that. I still worry. It's a husband's prerogative," Blackhawk told her.

"What would I know about it?" Lady Blackhawk muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>Galatea dove down to Luthor's position. The pavement cracked underneath her as she landed. Luthor chuckled.<p>

"As impressive as ever," Luthor applauded her, "You always have known how to make an entrance."

"I also remember how to break human bodies," Galatea warned him.

"Not today, I'm afraid," Luthor nodded to his right.

Stompa charged into Galatea and shoulder checked her right off of her feet. Then Stompa tried planting a boot in Galatea's chest. Galatea could see the energy created by matter/antimatter annihilation from Stompa's boot soles. Galatea twisted Stompa's ankle, and threw her off while the New God was off balance.

Lashina stepped into the fray, "I suppose I'll just have to deal with you as I did Wonder Woman. Why, I practically ruined her for all men."

"I don't play as nice as the Princess," Galatea warned her.

Stompa came at Galatea from behind her. Tea spun around and stopped Stompa by the shoulders. The she took hold of Stompa's head and bent her over. Driving her knee into Stompa's face a dozen times at super speed, Galatea tossed Stompa aside with a ruined and bloody face.

Galatea faced Lashina once again, "Your turn."

Lashina snapped her whip out and it wrapped around Galatea's arm. She energized it even as Galatea grunted as she went airborne and lifted Lashina off of the ground. Galatea began to throw Lashina around in an infinity symbol pattern. The she descended and smashed Lashina into the ground.

Yanking the whip out of Lashina's hand, Galatea threw that away and landed next to Lashina herself. Lashina rose and then threw herself at Galatea. Gripping Galatea's arm, she laughed.

"You dolts keep forgetting _I_ am the source of my whip's power," Lashina boasted.

"And...I...am...the...source...of...mine!" Galatea grated between clenched teeth.

Lashina's left hand attempted to grope Galatea's groin. Tea intercepted the hand and used her other to throttle Lashina. Looking down at where she held Lashina's hand at bay, she used her heat vision to burn a hole through Lashina's palm and out the other side.

Lashina screamed and stopped her energizing field. Galatea grabbed a hold of her head and smashed it into the ground several times. Rising, she confronted the remaining Female Furies.

"Next?" she asked defiantly.

Malice Vundabar tittered and giggled as she stepped forward, "You've been naughty. And Chessie doesn't like girls that have been naughty."

Galatea groaned inside as a rift formed and a shadow demon emerged. Chessure was Malice's one and only true friend. And it was an all consuming monster...just like her.

Chessure leapt atop Galatea and its toothy grin opened into a gaping maw of ebon teeth. Chessure's claws raked and tore at Galatea while she was on her back. All of her efforts were concentrated on keeping Chessure's jaws from biting her head clean off.

* * *

><p>The Oracle-5 flew by overhead. Anna managed one last teleporting spell and she, Zatanna, Hawk, and Dove appeared on the ground below. Luthor nodded towards several Legionnaires.<p>

"This is the moment you've waited for," he told them, "Deal with these interlopers."

Bloody Mary and Mad Harriet moved in to intercept Anna and Zatanna. Anna shook her head in frustration upon seeing Bloody Mary, "Not this one again."

"It seems you brought a juicy morsel to me, Agent of Order," Bloody Mary licked her upper lip suggestively.

"Don't you know it isn't nice to play with your food?" Zatanna asked as she created a flaming cage around Bloody Mary.

Anna used a simple repulsion spell on Mad Harriet. Zatanna looked at Anna, "Couldn't you use a little White Light to deal with the nesferatu?"

"The Entity was inclined to impart some unto me on your behalf earlier. It was not due to my own merits," Anna informed her.

"But you're an Agent of Order," Zatanna argued.

"So was Jack the Ripper, and he still is," Anna countered, "Order does not necessarily translate into mercy or kindness. Often times it is manifested as the complete opposite."

"Are you really comparing yourself to Jack the Ripper?" Zee had to wonder.

"The truth is what it is and it stands on itself," Anna replied, "But it is also open to interpretation."

Zatanna was reminded of how little she knew of her friend's background. It was little wonder Anna drove the Question mad. Her entire life was a riddle.

Bloody Mary's cage exploded and she stepped clear of it, "Have you anything better to offer, my little crumpet?"

"I'll handle this one," Anna warded Zatanna away from Bloody Mary, "Beware, Mad Harriet is undoubtedly lurking nearby."

Zatanna thought she heard snickering as Anna moved off. Zee spun around and threw a fire bolt. But no one was there.

Then she felt Mad Harriet's energy claws dig into her back. And then voltage tore through her and ripped a scream from her lips. Mad Harriet's manic laughter filled the air as Zatanna passed out.

"Aw, the pretty-pretty is broken," Mad Harriet said in a lilting sing-song, "But not broken enough."

* * *

><p>Bloody Mary lifted into the sky and Anna followed. She seemed to be searching for something specific. Anna saw her fellow Leaguers in peril but concentrated on Bloody Mary and her trail.<p>

Bloody Mary came to a landing beside Atom Smasher, "Tell me, should I drain him of his life essence and swallow him whole? Or will you offer yourself in his place?"

Anna fired her arm cannon. The spell casing detonated against Bloody Mary and a healing spell gorged her. She swelled like an overinflated balloon and could barely move much less threaten anyone. And then the Weather Wizard spoke as the Rogues descended upon her.

"Welcome to our parlor," he said.

And Anna believed the veritable spiders had arrived.

* * *

><p>"Aw dammit!" Hawk bellyached, "Not these jokers again."<p>

Dove watched as Condor and Swan interposed themselves between them and Luthor, "At least they didn't bring Kestrel and Osprey along for the ride."

"Dove, your optimism gets pretty damn annoying at times," Hawk complained.

"We both agree," Swan catcalled.

Dove and Swan broke off to face one another unencumbered by their respective partners. Swan laughed, "It's always nice when us girls try and kill each other without the men getting in the way."

"I'll give you a choice," Dove countered, "Turn human and walk away. I won't come after you if you do."

"I have a better idea," Swan offered, "How about I sing?"

Dove knew one of Swan's songs could shatter metal. She pushed forward and karate chopped Swan's throat. Swan went down on her hands and knees gasping and choking while struggling to breathe.

Dove turned to find out how Hawk was doing when a hand clamped over throat and a piercing pain seared through her stomach. Looking down, Dove saw Swan had plunged a dagger into her gut.

"Never turn your back on me," Swan rasped in Dove's ear.

* * *

><p>Hawk and Condor raged against one another with their heightened strength and reflexes. They also both had fingertip claws provided by the Lords of Chaos. Condor nearly eviscerated Hawk but Hawk gouged out one of Condor's eyes. They stepped back from each other to allow their healing factors to repair the damage within minutes.<p>

Hawk saw a flare of light from where Dove had gotten off to, "Dove?"

Condor surged forward and snapped Hawk's neck. Then he let a victorious war cry out of his mouth.

* * *

><p>Mary had caught up with Troia as they both left Fawcett City. Mary gave Troia a boost in speed by taking her by the armpits and accelerating far beyond any speed Troia could achieve on her own. Now they were flying over Manhattan.<p>

"Everyone's in trouble," Mary lamented.

"Forget them," Troia broke free of Mary's grip, "We take Luthor and we cut the head off of the snake."

"Where is he?" Mary wondered.

"Dead ahead, making for Madison Square Garden," Troia pointed out.

They landed in Luthor's path. Gilotina and Bernadeth stepped forward as Luthor told them, "I don't have time for this."

Troia was surprised by Gilotina's new attire. She had adopted Romanesque armor with her twin swords still strapped to her back. She drew them and Troia observed they closely resembled Chinese Dao swords. She also realized that she and the New God were polarized versions of one another. One dark haired with dark clothes and bronze armor and the other fair haired with gleaming steel armor.

Gilotina smiled upon seeing Troia, "Finally, a challenge."

Gilotina exploded into action and Troia could barely block sword strokes with her bracelets. It was a meeting of two "unbreakable" metals. One mined on Olympus and the other on Argo.

Troia kicked out, throwing Gilotina back. Donna grabbed her lasso off of her belt and threw it around Gilotina's crossed swords. The New God struggled to slice through the rope but it had been forged by Hephaestus himself. Troia yanked the swords from Gilotina's hands.

But she was surprised when Gilotina merely smirked. Gilotina threw a chopping motion at a nearby lamp post and her hand sliced through the metal. Troia was admittedly startled.

"The swords are a convenient tool but I'm a living weapon," Gilotina bragged.

Gilotina's hands flashed around Troia so fast she could barely keep up. Thought and deed were one with Gilotina. She had no tells to reveal where she would strike next. Finally, Gilotina ended the battle with a blow to Troia's temple.

Gilotina retrieved her swords and sheathed them. Then she knelt next to Troia, "I would sooner keep you as pet sparring partner but I doubt Granny and Lashina would approve. And since I can't have you following us, I'll make this quick."

* * *

><p>The edges of Bernadeth's fahren blades began to glow as she stalked towards Mary Marvel, "I'm going to cook you from the inside out."<p>

Mary simply crossed her arms and gave Bernadeth a skeptical look, "I've survived fighting Darkseid and you think you can frighten me with a pair of glowing knives?"

"You'll die while still being impudent!" Bernadeth angrily declared. She lunged at Mary and Mary hopped out of the way. Bernadeth tried a slashing stroke but Mary moved away again.

This pattern repeated itself several times before Bernadeth screamed, "Hold still!"

"And let you stab me?" Mary was incredulous, "Besides, this is really informative."

An arrow imbedded itself in Mary's chest. As she stared at it, a second pierced her chest. Mary staggered before a third struck her. Her knees wobbled and she collapsed.

Bernadeth turned to see Artemiz approach, "You're welcome, by the way."

The Cyberpak joined their mistress at Mary's side. Artemiz look at Mary gasping, "I'll be headed indoors for now. Think you can handle her?"

"Of course," Bernadeth assured her snippily. As the other Female Fury withdrew, Bernadeth wore a cruel smile as she loomed over Mary, "The Master will be so pleased."


	44. Chapter 44

451

"No Penny, you can't strafe the Legion of Doom," Sue was already weary of this conversation, "There are still too many civilians in that area."

_"But they got Plas,"_ Penny argued, _"And sure enough everyone is keepin' their heads indoors."_

"That's no excuse to endanger civilians," Sue grew firmer with Penny, "Those are very real, and potentially lethal, weapons on that shuttle."

_"But they got mah husband and God knows what they intended to do to him,"_ Penny protested.

"The answer is still 'no' and it isn't changing," Sue reiterated.

_"Dammit! He's the father of mah baby and I don't want little Plas growin' up without his daddy,"_ Penny vented.

Sue froze, "You're pregnant?"

_"Nine weeks,"_ Penny confirmed it, _"Ah haven't told anybody until now."_

"For the love of God, Penny!" Sue did her own venting, "You're not cleared for flight status if you're pregnant. We learned the hard way through Shayera what could happen to pregnant mothers out on the field."

_"Why do you think Ah haven't told anyone yet?"_ Penny asked rhetorically, _"Plas needs me to watch his back."_

"You're risking two lives here," Sue grated, "Not just your own."

_"Ah'm riskin' three every minute those Legion hussies got Plas,"_ Penny was caught in a circular reasoning loop.

"You're pulling out," Sue ordered, "Now."

_"No, Ah'm not."_ Penny stubbornly refused.

"I'll permanently revoke your flight status if you stay out there," Sue warned her.

_"Y'all gotta do what you gotta. Just like Ah do,"_ Penny retorted.

The connection was severed at Penny's end. Sue looked over at Hula Hula, "Get her back!"

Several minutes went by with no success. Hula looked crestfallen, "It's no use. She may be listening but she isn't responding."

"You've worked beside her for ten years. There has to be a way," Sue stressed.

"Penny has always been obsessive over Plas' safety. There's no reasoning with her when she gets this way," Hula Hula warned.

"The Blackhawks are flying over NYC," Sue reminded her, "Are we in contact with them?"

"Yes, we're getting updates at regular intervals," Hula Hula shared.

"Contact them and have them board our Javelin-11 and take it over," Sue told him.

"Is that really necessary?" Hula Hula hesitated.

"Penny is irrational," Sue replied, "Every moment she's out there is endangering the citizens of New York City."

Hula Hula's shoulders sagged, "I'll make the call."

* * *

><p>Blackhawk looked over at Lady Blackhawk after he fielded the JLU's request. The entire squadron was in the cockpit and everyone wore headsets so they'd all eavesdropped on the summons. Lady Blackhawk looked as stunned as Blackhawk felt.<p>

"You raise Penny and negotiate Smiley and I going aboard," Blackhawk instructed.

She looked like someone was had just slapped her face, "Why me?"

"She'll take it better coming from you," Blackhawk assured her.

"Why you sexist sonuvabitch. This is some misogynistic attempt at spinning that 'girl talk' will save the day on this," Lady Blackhawk fumed.

"Actually, it's that Penny looks up to you as a role model and admires you as a colleague," Blackhawk dryly replied.

"And you want me to screw with that," Lady Blackhawk accused.

"You heard Sue. She's willing to prosecute and Penny will deliver her and Plastic Man's child in a federal prison," Blackhawk reminded her, "So I think hurt feelings and a sense of betrayal are a drop in a bucket of trouble."

"Technically I shouldn't be flying yet either," Lady Blackhawk rebutted his argument.

"She's emotionally compromised and you aren't," Blackhawk retorted.

"So are you if you want to pursue that line of reasoning," Lady Blackhawk argued.

"Tea can survive a nuclear blast so it's safe to say there aren't many things that can kill her," Blackhawk countered, "We don't know Plastic Man's and I'm willing to bet Penny doesn't either. So she has a lot more on her mind."

"And just because she's pregnant doesn't mean she's suddenly a wilting flower," Lady Blackhawk grated.

"I never said she was," Blackhawk replied, "But according to Hula Hula this is a pattern when Plas is threatened. So please contact her and make arrangements."

Lady Blackhawk sighed, "I'm going to hate myself, aren't I? Okay, what excuse do I use?"

"A convincing one," Blackhawk recommended.

Lady Blackhawk gave him a scornful glare, "You are utterly useless without me."

"I'll owe you," Blackhawk offered.

"And I will make you pay up," Lady Blackhawk promised.

LBH got Penny to respond as she spun her lie, "Penny we've been asked to put personnel aboard your craft."

_"Why?"_ Penny's skepticism came through loud and clear.

"It's been thought that it would be best to have weapons officers aboard both aircraft," Lady Blackhawk elaborated, "And you're barely rated for your weapons systems."

_"Ah suppose you're right,"_ Penny gradually conceded.

"Head out towards the Atlantic," LBH instructed, "We'll rendezvous near Liberty Island and proceed from there. You'll need to slow down enough to open your cargo ramp and deploy the grapple shield."

_"Y'all are gonna zip line over?"_ Penny was incredulous, _"Have any of you even done that before?"_

"Lots of times," Lady Blackhawk shrugged her shoulders at Blackhawk. None of them had done it outside of a simulator.

_"Lookin' forward to seein' this actually done,"_ Penny admitted, _"Ah'd hate to log all that simulator time and never do it for real."_

"That makes four of us at this end as well," Lady Blackhawk shared.

_"Ah thought you said y'all have done this,"_ Penny protested.

"And we have," Lady Blackhawk grimaced, "It's just new every time."

_"Oh, okay,"_ Penny was barely mollified before she signed off.

Lady Blackhawk let out a huge breath, "Okay cowboy, she's baited and hooked."

Blackhawk shrugged out of his harness and Lady Blackhawk put a restraining hand on his shoulder before he removed the headset, "You know, she's going to hate me for this. And in turn, I'm going to blame you and make your life a living hell. Fair enough?"

"We all do what we have to," Blackhawk consented. He removed his headset and joined Smiley near the hatch.

"Sure jump out of my aircraft without a parachute," LBH said despondently as Jake joined the others.

* * *

><p>Smiley aimed the grappler while the two aircraft flew parallel at the same altitude at a constant five hundred feet apart. Smiley had Jake signal LBH that they needed the ramp lowered and the shield deployed. The rear of the Javelin-11 lowered and a metal shield deployed from the opposite side of the ramp.<p>

With the hatch open and the wind gauge measuring conditions, Smiley adjusted his aim. Firing the grapple it slammed into the shield and the electromagnet held. Attaching their belt lines, Blackhawk gave Jake a thumbs up. Jake requested that Lady Blackhawk initiate the next step. The Oracle-5's elevation climbed until there was a twenty degree incline between aircraft.

Blackhawk pushed off first and rode the line until he managed to stop short of the shield. Unattaching his line he went further into the shuttle. While he removed his harness, Smiley arrived.

Smiley shucked his harness while Blackhawk went forward to the passenger area. Smiley signaled Jake and the magnet shut down and fell to the ramp. Jake then reeled the grapple in and then shut the hatch and rejoined Lady Blackhawk. Smiley sealed the ramp and joined the others in the cockpit.

Smiley found Blackhawk in the co-pilots station. Blackhawk saw Smiley was there and he turned to Penny, "I'm sorry Penny. I have to ask you to surrender this aircraft."

"Are y'all crazy?" Penny was incredulous.

"No, just very determined," Blackhawk counseled her, "It's in your best interest to leave the cockpit now. Will you do that?"

"Like hell Ah will," Penny snapped.

Blackhawk motioned Smiley forward. He pulled his sidearm out of its holster as he did so and placed the barrel between Penny's shoulder blades. She gave Blackhawk a scathing look of condemnation.

"Y'all have no idea of what you're doing here," Penny warned him.

"I'm afraid I do, actually," Blackhawk amended for her.

"Fine," she said snippily and removed herself from the cockpit.

Blackhawk moved over to the pilot's station. Smiley whistled as he returned, "I had to handcuff her to her seat."

"Mission accomplished," Blackhawk said sourly, "Now why do I feel horrible about it?"

"You'd better call it in," Smiley dismally suggested.

"Good thinking," Blackhawk admitted, "Javelin flight to Blackhawk Express Oracle flight."

_"Did you do it?" _LBH asked, _"Did she go willingly?"_

"No, she did not," Blackhawk said with gravitas, "I'm setting course for the Watchtower and will rejoin you when we've transferred Penny aboard."

_"I just hope like hell we know what we're doing here,"_ Lady Blackhawk opined.

"Me too," Blackhawk said heavily.

* * *

><p>The Teen Titans team below Madison Square Garden came across a four person guard detachment. Since Ravager was on point, she decided to deal with the potential problem personally. The first guard spotted her and went for a pistol. Ravager lopped her hand off with one stroke and then took her head off with a second.<p>

Spinning away from that woman Rose beheaded a second target. She then disemboweled the third and thrust her foot into the last guard's throat. Jamming the man's neck against the wall, Ravager applied pressure until it snapped with an audible _crack_.

Fishing a handkerchief from a corpse, she wiped the blood off of her sword's blade. Red Robin yanked her off of her feet and braced her against the wall with his forearm locked across her throat. The fact he was very, very angry would have been evident even to Big Sir.

"No! We don't work that way!" he shouted at Rose.

"Please, I don't think they heard you in the bleachers," Ravager said scornfully, "I don't take orders from you, Squire. And since when did you belong to this rabble?"

"We decided to enlist as soon as we reached New York," Red Robin told her, "We are Titans."

Ravager placed her sword to his throat, "You're going to be a very dead Titan if you don't let go, Squire," Ravager informed him

"Put the sword down," Speedy said very slowly.

Rose knew she had a problem. Speedy was on her blind side and Mia Deardon was even more impressive with a bow than Roy Harper ever had been. And Rose needed Mia to keep the others invested in keeping her with them.

"No problem," Ravager offered as she lowered the blade. She tried to knee Red Robin in the balls but he blocked the shot with his leg. Two points for him.

"Now let her go, Red Robin," Speedy instructed.

Red Robin stepped back. Ravager hefted her sword and set its blade across her shoulder, "See? We're chill. Isn't that right, Squire?"

"Okay, what the hell is up with this 'Squire' business?" Speedy was already tired of the game.

"Should I tell her?" Ravager quipped.

"Before ARGUS recruited me I was the junior partner to the Knight of Batman Incorporated in London. The Knight dismissed me from his service when his son grew old enough to take my place. Needless to say I was at a crossroads when ARGUS approached me," Red Robin explained, "Because of my connection to Batman's organization ARGUS developed the Red Robin persona for me given that 'Robin' was a dead title."

"And how does Batman feel about that development?" Speedy wondered.

"He's very tightlipped about it. He disapproves but he won't say so," Red Robin admitted, "Instead he's financing me again."

"So why join the Titans?" Speedy had t ask.

"Because I've always worked with a partner," Red Robin explained, "Or in groups. I haven't experience with flying solo. I'll tackle that later on."

"So, London. That makes you British," Speedy realized, "Why the American accent?"

"I'm going to be going up against higher caliber foes here in the States," Red Robin spoke, "I still have family in London I'd like to protect. And if no one realizes I'm from there..."

"Gotcha," Speedy did too. She turned to Caitlin, "And what about you?"

"I never wanted to be a meta-human but since I am I'd like to follow in my father's footsteps," Fairchild shared.

"He was a costume?" Speedy was curious as to who.

"No, he was a government operative. Ever hear of Team 7?" Fairchild wondered.

"No," Speedy let her down easy.

"Well, they're still supposed to be top secret. But Deathstroke was a member as well," Fairchild revealed.

Speedy cast a loathing glare Ravager's way before asking Caitlin, "So you want to be a spook?"

"No, I wanted to be a scientist. That got taken away from me. So it all boils down to trying to help people with these gifts I never wanted," Fairchild explained.

"This is all nice, neat, and cozy," Ravager said in a mocking tone, "But what do you really want to happen when we run into more World Army troops? Cry boo-hoo? Please don't sound the alarm? I'm only asking because we _will_ run into more of them."

"I'll take point," Red Robin offered as he put his collapsible bo staff together.

"Oh, that'll do some good," Ravager rolled her eye.

"You'd be surprised," he said firmly.

"Yes, I would," Rose admitted.

"Do we have to separate you two?" Fairchild had to ask.

"Red Robin, you'll take point from now on. Fairchild, you'll back him up," Speedy decided, "Ravager you're on me."

"Sweet!" Ravager enthused, "I knew you wanted me."

"I've been with women," Mia admitted, "I'd only do it again for the same compelling reason as before."

"Let me guess, true love?" Rose said scornfully.

"Money," Mia replied, "And since I don't need any money that badly anymore, it's a done deal."

"So how much would it cost me?" Rose inquired.

"You'd have to break the bank of every country in the world," Speedy told her.

"Tempting," Ravager mused, "You'd be my first woman if you agreed."

"In case your father never gave you the memo, I'm HIV positive," Speedy warned her, "Transmission rates between women are smaller than between other pairings but they're still way too damn high."

"Didn't seem to bother your boyfriend," Ravager pointed out.

Speedy grew very still and spoke in an eerily calm voice, "Jason and I took precautions but there were still aspects of our sex life that put him at risk."

"So my enhanced autoimmune system and healing factor would get a real workout. It'd be worth it to me," Rose shared.

"Not to me," Speedy shot her down.

Ravager smirked, "You'll be begging me for it before we're done."

Speedy was half tempted to agree just to infect Ravager.

* * *

><p>Red Robin came upon the next cluster of guards. He smashed the closest one in the mouth with his staff. Spinning, he drew his staff across the head of another's temple. Shifting into a half spin, Red Robin thrust his staff back into a soldier's gut. Then he levered it up into the man's face.<p>

The last soldier got her rifle to bear. Red Robin poked the end of the staff into her forehead. She dropped her rifle and bounced off a nearby wall. She groggily pulled her pistol out of its holster. Red Robin put one end of his bo staff past his hip and took a two handed grip to smack the woman down.

The World Army unit looked like a collection of broken porcelain dolls. Ravager drew her sword, "Okay, I _am_ impressed but you forgot one important aspect."

"Back off, Ravager!" Speedy almost shouted, "We're not killing these people for no reason."

"How about because they'll bring their World Army buddies down on top of us if we don't? Not to mention my father," Ravager countered.

"They won't raise any alarms," Red Robin promised as he pulled a bundle of zip ties out of his utility belt.

"Aren't you always prepared?" Ravager asked perkily, "Do you happen to have condoms and some lube in there as well?"

Everyone could tell Ravager's flippancy masked her disappointment. Red Robin and Fairchild bound everyone and gagged them with fabric torn from their own uniforms. Speedy monitored Rose.

"Do feel free to indulge," Ravager nodded towards the fallen soldiers.

"You said it yourself," Speedy reminded her, "I'm not to trust you. So here we are."

Ravager smirked, "Good memory."

* * *

><p>The JLers had come upon the first group of soldiers Ravager had dealt with. "Oh. My. God," Catwoman said with revulsion.<p>

"This is an unforeseen development," Question said thoughtfully.

"Development?" Huntress was irked, "Q, it's a goddamn massacre."

"This is expert work," Katana commented, "No wasted energy or movement. Each strike was thought out and perfectly executed within a few seconds."

"You sound like you admire them for this," Catwoman accused.

"Was this done by a sword?" Question asked Katana.

"Yes, probably by a cross between a saber and a long sword," Katana observed, "And the wielder had enhanced strength and reflexes in order to cleave through bone so efficiently."

Huntress and Catwoman were beside themselves while Question made another inquiry, "So, this was done by the very same type of weapon that Deathstroke used to carry."

"Yes, but Slade Wilson has retired that sword. He now favors a heavy blade akin to a katana. Not unlike the SoulTaker," Katana replied.

"No Teen Titan carries such a weapon," Question reminded the group, "So they have an extra party traveling with them."

"Or one of them joined up with a pig sticker since you last reviewed their membership," Huntress threw out there.

"Protector would never allow it," Question countered.

"But according to the police band, Protector is dead;" Huntress shot back, "Grief makes you do funny things. Look at Katana and I."

"This was no novice," Katana remarked.

"So they picked up a stray like Q mentioned," Huntress shrugged.

"The Teen Titans were last seen at the intersection of Broadway and Wall Street," Question recalled, "There a costumed force of unknown composition faced the World Army. Separate elements of this force engaged the World Army at Madison Square Garden, downtown, and the Brooklyn Bridge. We've seen what happened to the one at Madison Square Garden. They executed him for his efforts."

"What happened to the rest?" Catwoman asked.

"A sizeable number of them were killed before Vandal Savage removed himself from the situation. Afterwards they withdrew," Question answered, "The police are still trying to identify the bodies."

"So let's assume the Teen Titans are running with a homicidal plus one," Huntress ventured, "Why did the Titans let this happen?"

"Either they were completely taken by surprise even as we were or our worst imaginings concerning their current intentions are completely true," Question theorized.

"Either way, this is getting messier by the second," Huntress surmised.

No one argued with her assessment.

* * *

><p>Under the cover of an illusion, King Chimera and Nightwing had penetrated the stadium's outer and inner security. King Chimera made them appear to be two officer's that he and Nightwing had found killed in action. They'd lifted their IDs and let Chimera's power do the rest. So far they'd proceeded with a minimum of fuss.<p>

"There are two dozen sentries posted amongst the delegates," Nightwing observed.

"With another dozen on the main floor," King Chimera added, "But there has to be more than that. Vandal Savage is about to proclaim himself Emperor over the whole Earth. He wouldn't leave his security up to even a remote chance of being interrupted."

"You're right, he hasn't," Deathstroke placed his sword at King Chimera's throat, "King Chimera, I presume?"

The illusion lifted and Deathstroke assessed his foes, "And the former Boy Wonder too. This is a treat. You may be a potential challenge considering I've never beaten your mentor. I've come close on occasion but we've developed a mutual noninterference policy. But you're excluded from that."

"Good," Nightwing growled.

"We'll see if you still feel that way in five minutes," Deathstroke sheathed his sword, "Just to make it sporting, you understand?"

"Go to hell," King Chimera grated.

"Maybe," Deathstroke allowed, "But not today."

* * *

><p>In the tunnels Red Robin took the two unadorned World Army troops while Fairchild battled the two in mechanized battle armor. She'd crippled one suit but the operator of the other had her reeling as it throttled her. Ravager made a few discreet suggestions to Speedy.<p>

Speedy used an arrow to sever the armor's primary hydraulic line from its pump. The armor's joints all froze up. Fairchild impaled the helmet with her fist and the faceplate bashed the wearer inside and knocked him out. It toppled over and joined its comrade.

"Aw, did sweet, little Caitlin get a boo-boo?" Ravager mocked her.

"I don't know," Fairchild said reasonably, "How about I punch your face in and see if you get one?"

"Stop it!" Red Robin instructed, "We don't have time for this. We've arrived."

Speedy poised herself where the door would open up to. Red Robin opened it while Fairchild kept tabs on Ravager. Not seeing anyone, Speedy moved out into the area dividing the locker rooms. The newly minted Teen Titans plus one followed her out.

* * *

><p>Things had gone as expected. King Chimera had gone down with one punch. But the boy was no fighter and Deathstroke had already known that.<p>

Nightwing had lasted the full five minutes that Deathstroke had predicted he would. Which was still four minutes and fifty seconds longer that his average opponent. Only Batman and Wildcat had ever lasted longer. He knew Black Canary was really his old Team 7 comrade, Dinah Drake-Lance, and he wondered how her skills had improved since joining the JLU. He also wondered if she knew the truth about Kurt's fate. Perhaps he should enlighten her before this was done.

Deathstroke signaled for the two JLers to be bound and dragged away. He had no idea why he had spared them. Maybe he could use them as leverage to get the JLU to broker his daughter's release. He'd seen Red Arrow's eyes. There wouldn't be any negotiating with her.

He was late checking in with the guards in the maintenance tunnels. He grew increasingly angry as each unit failed to respond to his inquiries. The damn JLers had been a distraction and some vermin had tunneled into the stadium proper. Deathstroke signaled Gunslinger to be alert and he drew his pistol from its holster.

* * *

><p>"Well, your theory that someone was out of control and later restrained seems to have proven itself out," Catwoman said gratefully.<p>

A World Army radio sounded with Deathstroke's voice. He grew irritated as no one responded. Question shook his head.

"So now he knows," he said sadly.

"Who 'he'?" Huntress asked.

"Isn't obvious by the sword that was employed in the slayings?" Question wondered.

Huntress and Catwoman exchanged a puzzled look and then shrugged. Question looked over at Katana, "I know you already know."

"We face Slade Wilson, also called Deathstroke the Terminator," Katana announced.

* * *

><p>Outside Madison Square Garden, Luthor confidently strolled towards the main entrance while Artemiz and Volcana killed the outer sentries. Reaching the doors, he turned to Parasite and Metallo, "Stay here in case Supergirl and Superboy attempt to affect an entrance."<p>

"Super_who_?" Parasite was confused.

"You'll recognize him by the emblem on his chest," Luthor said wearily, "If he looks super, kill him."

Scarecrow cleared the next hurdle with his fear toxin. Plastique converted the doors into explosives and blew them up. Strolling in, Luthor saw Deathstroke diverting from where he was headed.

"You shouldn't be here, Luthor," Deathstroke warned.

"Let me pass," Luthor insisted.

"I can't do that," Deathstroke declared.

"Let me guess, you were hired to deal with costumed interference," Luthor surmised.

"And the Justice League Unlimited and the Legion of Doom are equal players in that field," Deathstroke warned him.

"I know better than to attempt to bribe you," Luthor allowed, "At least summon Savage so I can speak to him."

"You can't kill him," Deathstroke advised him.

"I have no desire to kill him," Luthor admitted.

Gunslinger chose to fire at that instant. Luthor held up his left arm and an electrostatic shield formed off of his glove. The bullet deflected away.

Artemiz fired an arrow as Kestrel took to the air. The arrow struck Gunslinger in the shoulder and she was knocked from her perch. Kestrel caught her and delivered her to Deathstroke.

"I could easily have had her killed," Luthor informed Slade, "But consider this a demonstration of my restraint in this situation."

"What's your intention?" Deathstroke finally asked.

"I wish to speak to the assembled UN delegates," Luthor said simply.

"Somehow I doubt it's that simple," Savage sad as he emerged from a nearby shadow.

"It rarely is," Luthor agreed, "But our bargain holds at my end. For now at least."

"And I hold true as well," Savage allowed.

"Then you shouldn't deny me my request," Luthor advised.

"Very well, if you'll follow me. Your acolytes shall remain here," Savage dictated.

"Agreed," Luthor acquiesced.

Deathstroke wondered where the Female Fury named Wunda had disappeared to. And he wondered who had arrived from the maintenance tunnels and when they would make their move. He didn't have to wait long for the answers.


	45. Chapter 45

452

Outside Madison Square Garden stadium, where the Teen Titans had united with the JLU, events were swiftly spiraling. For Cyclone, Bunker, and Skitter that meant a debilitating case of extreme disorientation caused by Count Vertigo while being slowly crushed by Black Mass' gravity bands. Yet Vertigo made an incalculable mistake when he deactivated his vertigo inducer.

That gave Cyclone just enough time to recuperate enough to create a tornado around Count Vertigo and Black Mass. And as the terrified Black Mass released his control over local gravity, it also meant that the trio was freed from the crushing weight as well. Cyclone carried the Legionnaires around and around and finally dissipated the tornado enough that it ejected them into a nearby tank.

Bunker "armored" up with his construct field and Skitter followed him in. Bunker bashed the pair into unconsciousness and then removed their paraphernalia before Skitter tied them up in silken webs. Bunker tossed the equipment inside of the ruined tank.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Get ready," Maxine told them. She lifted them into the air and began to carry them across the battlefield atop a tornado's vortex.

"Chk-chk-chk!" Skitter got very agitated and Cyclone could see why. So she dropped everybody off where Stargirl and Wonder Girl were facing a possible execution at the hands of Psi, Shrapnel, El Diablo, and Black Spider.

Shrapnel had reassembled himself and he ordered his comrades to duck. Bunker bear hugged him while wearing his construct field. Shrapnel was largely contained and he fell to pieces all over the place. Cyclone ordered Bunker to back away as she recreated a tornado amidst Shrapnel's pieces and carried them off to the Hudson River.

Meanwhile Skitter stung Black Spider. His system went into paralytic shock and he collapsed while his body fought with the venom. El Diablo came at her to defend his friend but she easily webbed him up.

Cyclone battered away at Psi with her nanite derived tornado control while Psi defended herself with her telekinetic talents. Psi was taken by surprise when the Cosmic Rod flew away from her and into a roused Stargirl's hand. Courtney unleashed the power of the rod upon Psi and stunned her.

Bunker and Skitter tended to Cassie while Courtney caught up with Maxine, "Thanks for distracting these bozos."

"Actually it was Skitter that drew our attention to you two," Cyclone admitted then she described the scenes around them.

"Okay, this is what we're gonna do," Stargirl began, "Staying in our present teams we're gonna help each Titan and Justice Leaguer group until we're all put back together."

"Look!" Cassie pointed to the sky, "It's Sentinel and Hawkman!"

"They probably have the same idea we do," Stargirl pointed out, "So let's give them a hand."

Wonder Girl and her fellow Titans liked the plan. Cassie asked, "So where do we go?"

"We'll head for the White version of a Green Lantern. Kyle could obviously use our help," Courtney surmised, "Maxine; you'll take your group and wake up Kid Flash and the Super Friends."

"Okay, we'll definitely need them," Cyclone agreed.

"Let's do this!" Stargirl enthused.

* * *

><p>Power Ring felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned while saying, "What the f...?"<p>

He never got to finish that question because Wonder Girl hit him for all she was worth. And then she looked at Stargirl before pursuing him, "I got this."

Courtney flew up beside Kyle, "How's it hangin', White Lantern?"

"If you want to help, use the Cosmic Rod to suspend and reinforce one of those buildings until everyone clears out of it," Kyle instructed.

"I'll take the one on the left," Stargirl went to work as Kyle withdrew his ring's power from it.

"How'd you guess I became a White Lantern?" Kyle wondered.

"Dude, your outfit went all white," Stargirl sad drolly, "But you're serious about this 'White Lantern' business?"

"I was chosen to be a White Lantern," Kyle admitted, "But I have no idea why yet."

"I guess you'll find out sooner or later...I hope," Courtney offered.

"Me too," Kyle said wistfully. His ring began to pulse as well as emit white light, "Everyone's clear. Let it go."

White Lantern and Stargirl ceased their efforts simultaneously. The buildings imploded. Kyle visually swept the area, looking for Power Ring. Finding him, he motioned for Courtney to follow him.

"Who's your friend?" he asked.

"This Earth's Wonder Girl," Stargirl answered him.

"Please, keep it in this universe. Celestial mechanics give me a pain," White Lantern complained.

"Blame Donna. She started it by coming here," Courtney retorted.

"She's not doing half bad," Kyle realized.

As the two JLers approached, Wonder Girl knocked two of Power Ring's teeth loose through his personal force field. Then she managed to give him a bloody nose through the same. He was about to unleash his version of hell upon her when a white bubble penetrated his field and threatened to suffocate him.

Seeing White Lantern, Power Ring projected a beam of pure emerald hate at Kyle. Stargirl unloaded the full might of the Cosmic Rod on Power Ring and put him back on the defensive. Slowly, Power Ring passed out.

Kyle caught him when he did and then removed Power Ring's power ring form his finger. White Lantern locked it in a box made of White Light. It would last as long as the charge on his ring.

"So what other fun do you have in mind?" Kyle wondered.

"Helping Kara and Cassie's buddy that's with her comes to mind," Stargirl admitted.

"Where are they?" An alarmed White Lantern asked.

"Follow us," Wonder Girl instructed.

* * *

><p>Vigilante and the Shining Knight were still frozen when Sentinel and Hawkman arrived. Red Hood was managing to stay ahead of the Shaggy Man but just barely. Sentinel eyed Vig and Sir Justin.<p>

"Help the strange kid out and I'll thaw these two," Sentinel suggested.

Sentinel thawed out the stricken pair but he kept an eye on Hawkman as he beat the Shaggy Man off of Red Hood. But even though Hawkman's attacks were pure savagery, they were barely slowing the Shaggy Man down. Sentinel turned to the pair liberated from ice.

"Drop back until called upon," he instructed. He could tell Vigilante and the Shining Knight were disgruntled by that but they were shivering so hard they could barely move. Sentinel hammered Shaggy Man off of Hawkman with a pile driver.

"Carter, recruit some help. You, Red Helmet or whatever you call yourself," Sentinel began.

"Red Hood," he replied, "No one seems to get it right."

"Right now I could care less," Sentinel admitted, "Are you a Teen Titan?"

"Yes," Red Hood asserted.

"Then get more of your teammates here," Sentinel ordered, " have a feeling we'll need every body we can throw at this thing."

Red Hood fished a flare gun out of his jacket. He'd stolen it from Titans Tower months ago, back when Nyssa was first recruiting for the Injustice League. His plans of joining the Teen Titans had begun even then.

He fired the flare into the sky and it formed a burning "T" that slowly drifted towards the ground. Cassie saw the flare and diverted to respond. Stargirl and White Lantern followed her. They immediately recognized the threat.

* * *

><p>Hawkman ambushed the Psycho Pirate. Hawkman broke both of the Pirate's arms before removing the Medusa Mask from his face. He lobbed the mask away and wished the Psycho Pirate luck in putting it back on.<p>

Next he roused Raven and Lightning, "Wake up ladies, we have a threat to deal with and we need everyone we can gather to do so."

"Are you bleeding?" Lightning was startled.

"Like I said, a threat. A big one," Hawkman didn't tell them it was the literal truth.

"I could heal you before we go," raven offered.

"No time," Hawkman flew off.

Raven and Lightning followed his general heading.

* * *

><p>Hawkman arrived to where the Shaggy Man faced the growing crowd to find a chaotic melee underway. Cyclone had arrived with Bunker, Skitter, Kid Flash, and the Super Friends following her. Stargirl, Wonder Girl, and White Lantern had also arrived.<p>

Sentinel and White Lantern were trying to chain the beast. Cyclone and Samurai were reinforcing each other's efforts at buffeting Shaggy Man. All the while, Black Vulcan and Stargirl hammered away at it with their full might. Yet Shaggy Man seemed stronger and more vibrant than ever.

Hawkman landed rather than fight the cyclonic winds, "Stop shooting at it. It's not working."

Stargirl and Black Vulcan reluctantly subsided. Hawkman got Cyclone and Samurai to break off their attack as well. In response, Sentinel sent Apache Chief, Wonder Girl, and Bunker in to try and beat Shaggy Man into submission. But the creature soon got the better of them.

"Clear out of there!" Hawkman shouted out, "Samurai, burn the creature!"

Samurai scorched all of the fur from it. The smell of burnt hair filled the air as Hawkman sent the ground combatants back in. This time their blows registered with the beast.

"What is it?" Hawkman asked Kyle.

"I don't know," White Lantern told him, "According to my ring it really isn't even alive."

"So it can't be killed?" Hawkman wondered.

"Maybe literally," Sentinel theorized.

"Dammit!" Kyle exclaimed, "It's broken its bonds again."

"It's also grown all of its fur back," Sentinel observed.

"And it's back to kicking the shit out of our friends," White Lantern complained.

"What if it's all interconnected?" Hawkman suddenly wondered, "It lost strength when we made it bald but it grew stronger as its hair grew back."

"So it thinks it's Samson," Sentinel guessed.

"What if the key is the fur itself?" Hawkman asked.

"I'll check," Kyle promised. A moment later White Lantern's ring pulsed and a display screen appeared in midair, "The hair is photoreceptive, like chlorophyll. It gets its strength from the sun."

"Kyle, pull everyone off of the creature," Sentinel ordered, "Carter, get Samurai ready to torch it again. I'll talk to Courtney."

Sentinel spoke with Stargirl, "When Samurai burns off all of the creature's hair; I need you to draw solar energy out of it."

"You mean it's like Kara? A walking solar battery?" Courtney got it in one fell swoop.

"Yes, and you may be our best bet to beating it," Sentinel told her.

"Sure, no pressure," Stargirl said ruefully.

"You can do this. You killed the King of Tears when no one else could. This thing isn't even alive so stopping it should be easier," Sentinel assured her.

"Okay, bring on Big Foot," Courtney said confidently.

Samurai torched Shaggy Man again and as soon as his skin was bald, Stargirl used the Cosmic Rod to suck stellar energy out of him. It manifested as a stream of sunlight departing its body and being sucked up by the end of Courtney's staff. But as quickly as she could drain it, Shaggy Man's fur grew back.

Samurai made to ignite its hair again when Shaggy Man broke through Sentinel and White Lantern's restraints and backhanded Samurai into a damaged tank chassis. Samurai collapsed like a broken doll. Everyone started moving and Stargirl nervously looked to Sentinel for leadership.

"Uh...guys?" Courtney's rising anxiety permeated her question.

"Break off!" Sentinel created a wall between Shaggy Man and Stargirl.

Courtney went airborne as Shaggy Man broke through Sentinel's barrier. He joined her a moment later, "Not even Solomon Grundy has ever repeatedly broken through my constructs."

"Kyle looks pretty pissed too," Stargirl observed.

"We need Kara," Kyle insisted when he joined them as Wonder Girl led the charge against Shaggy Man again.

"She's busy with Ultraman," Sentinel shook his head, "Leave her to it."

Cyclone lifted Shaggy Man off the ground with a vortex. Sentinel swooped down next to her, "Head out to Ellis Island, Maxine. We need to get this brute away from people."

"What are we going to stop it when we get it there?" Kyle asked.

"I have no idea," Sentinel admitted.

"I have a suggestion," Hawkman flew up to their position, "Ultraman is a Kryptonian. Essentially he's a solar battery like this thing. Why can't Stargirl drain Ultraman of his resources so Supergirl can easily deal with him?"

"Could it work?" Sentinel wondered.

"The League's files state that Major Force did the same to Galatea once," Hawkman revealed, "The same principle should apply regardless of what universe he's from."

"That's your task, Courtney. Help Kara and grab anyone else that's available. We'll need to throw every available body at this creature," Sentinel instructed.

Stargirl flew off in one direction while White Lantern and Sentinel gathered up the available JLers and Titans. Raven stayed behind with Samurai as the others proceeded to Ellis Island. While they had hopes that Supergirl could even up the odds, they had to make preparations in case she couldn't.

* * *

><p>Multiplex and his doppelgangers eventually grew tired of kicking at Ronnie and Prof. Stein's seemingly lifeless bodies. He moved on to seek other entertainment. But Ronnie had been playing dead.<p>

Although he wished he was dead, he was able to nudge at Prof. Stein, "Professor, we have to merge."

There was no response. Ronnie recalled when they'd first transformed into Firestorm; Stein had been unconscious, which is why he was the passive component in Firestorm dual makeup. So he initiated the change.

They fused to become Firestorm. And Firestorm found out one drastic consequence of Prof. Stein being unconscious. He was completely blind.

"Look what we have here," Firestorm heard Gentleman Ghost say with delight.

"A wounded Justice Leaguer, what a delight!" Shadow Thief added gleefully.

Firestorm wished he could see for just thirty seconds so he could hurt them both.

* * *

><p>Steel activated his boot thrusters. He rocketed down the alleyway carrying Killer Croc with him. Sparks flew off of Steel's armor and Killer Croc saw the oncoming wall and bailed off. Steel abruptly stopped short of the wall and stood.<p>

Killer Croc let out an inarticulate cry as he rushed Steel. Steel hammered at him with his concussion blasters. With Killer Croc dazed, Steel finished him off with a series of punches.

Bane was tapping his other hand with Steel's hammer as he approached, "That was cowardly."

"You're seriously going to be the one to lecture me on bravery?" Steel wondered.

Bane swung the hammer, just as Steel had intended. He lifted his left arm and stepped forward simultaneously. Catching the handle in his ribs, Steel clamped his arm down on the hammer and spun away, tearing it from Bane's grip.

Steel cast the hammer aside, "Let's see if we can do this a little more fairly."

"Let's," Bane chuckled darkly.

He hit his wrist trigger and more Venom was pumped into his system. His muscles rippled and swelled as the drug took effect. Steel knew it was time to make his move.

He fired off strobe lights at Bane, blinding him. As Bane's eyes struggled to adjust, Steel came straight at him. He targeted Bane's Venom injection system. Taking hold of Bane's left arm, Steel triggered repeated Venom injections.

Bane struggled while Steel bypassed the injector's safety protocol and triggered a massive series of injections, emptying the Venom reservoir.

Bane hurled Steel aside and then screamed as all of the Venom began to take effect. Rage and pain overwhelmed Bane and paralyzed him as much as the rictus in his overinflated muscles straining not to be torn apart by internal forces. Bane fell to the ground and was stricken by convulsions. Steel rounded Bane's body and knelt next to his head. Ripping the hose attachment out of the back of Bane's head, he then yanked the other end out of the trigger mechanism.

When Bane's muscles finally cycled through the Venom load, he would essentially "deflate" back to his original stature and even some beyond that. Steel used a laser to fuse the injector assembly. Retrieving his hammer, Steel pinged nearby JLU signal devices.

Red Tornado's internal distress beacon was lit up. So Steel investigated. Finding Red Tornado collapsed upon the ground with internal components ripped free from his body; Steel gathered the parts and hauled Red Tornado off of the street and onto the sidewalk. There he began diagnostics and used his internal memory to surf schematics of JLU property to peruse Red Tornado's internal makeup so he could affect repairs.

* * *

><p>Ultraman was in a rage. Supergirl refused to simply lay down and die. The most difficult opponent he'd ever faced before this was Galatea. Now her progenitor was just as irascible.<p>

Ultraman bullishly charged Kara. She met his chin with an uppercut. As Ultraman staggered back and then centered his weight, Supergirl delivered a sidekick into his gut. She followed through with a left cross.

Ultraman flashed her with his heat vision. As she stepped back, he halted his attack and moved in on her again. He wouldn't be satisfied until he felt her neck snap in his hands.

Her backspin kick connected with his jaw. She completed her spin and drove a left into his eye. Then a knee flew into his gut followed by a right cross to the other side of his jaw.

His desperate backhand knocked her off of her feet. While she got back up, he started feeling..._weaker_? And he also began to feel cold. But he was rarely cold and this wasn't the type of weather that could even affect him.

He looked up and saw the solar energy flowing out of him into Stargirl's Cosmic Rod. He managed to lift off the ground in her direction but she blasted him back to earth with her Cosmic Convertor Belt's energy stars out of her free hand.

Stargirl continued to drain him of energy as she called out to Kara, "He's all yours."

Courtney halted the drain so Supergirl could enter Ultraman's proximity. He could barely stand at this point. Kara alleviated him of that concern with one final punch.

Stargirl alighted next to Supergirl, "What about your friend?"

"Hold off for now," Kara instructed, "Let's see what he's got."

Superwoman lassoed Superboy's throat after he'd broken free of every other hold she'd slapped on him. He took hold of the golden lasso and yanked her towards him. His right cross knocked her off of her feet. He loosened the lariat and pulled it off.

"Ready to give up yet?" Superboy asked her.

"Die!" Superwoman snarled.

A backspin kick nearly leveled her yet she stubbornly stayed on her feet. Superboy added another right cross followed by an uppercut to the mix. Superwoman landed on her back and rolled onto her hands and knees.

Superboy slapped a chokehold on her and patiently waited until she passed out. Then he tied her up with her own lasso. He dragged her over to Ultraman and tied them together.

"Not half bad," Kara admitted.

"Thanks for the effusive praise," Superboy said ruefully, "Who's your friend?"

"She just asked that about you," Supergirl shared, "Why don't you go first?"

"My name is Conner," he shared, "But I'm code-named 'Superboy'."

"Got that from your chest," Stargirl retorted, "What gives you the right to wear that emblem?"

Superboy was insulted. Kara intervened, "She has a legitimate right to ask. Courtney first became the Star Spangled Kid and she earned the right to be the second person to bear that title. Then the original human Starmen bequeathed her the Cosmic Rod to go with her Cosmic Convertor Belt and she earned the right to be Stargirl."

"So what's your story, bud?" Courtney inquired sharply.

"I'm half Kryptonian. That DNA came from Superman," Superboy shared, "It was extracted from a hair sample he gave STAR Labs."

"Emil Hamilton," Kara said with disgust, "He used blood and tissue samples from me to create Galatea for CADMUS."

"I was created for ARGUS in case Galatea ever went rogue," Conner shared, "That's why half my DNA is human. Supposedly it makes me more 'manageable'."

"What's ARGUS?" Supergirl inquired.

"The agency that CADMUS answered to. And unlike CADMUS, it's still going strong," Superboy answered.

"Great. There are more entities out there," Kara grumbled.

"You have no idea how many," Conner remarked.

"Do you know where your human DNA came from?" Stargirl was curious.

"Lex Luthor," Superboy shared.

"Whoa! There's a bombshell!" Courtney was stunned.

"Luthor?" Supergirl spat the name out like an accusation.

"It's DNA, not a lifestyle," Superboy shot back.

"Hold the phone!" Stargirl thrust her Cosmic Rod between them, "Before we get all hot and heavy, we've got an emergency."

"This entire day is an emergency," Kara retorted.

"This is worse," Courtney asserted, "We're up against something no one can stop. Not even Kyle or Sentinel."

"What is it?" Superboy asked.

"Chewbacca on steroids," Stargirl told them, "And we've got it stuck on Ellis Island for now."

"Well, it hasn't met us yet," Supergirl made her own assertion.

"Let's kick its fuzzy ass," Superboy grinned.

"Okay, but I'm supposed to find more help so I'll see you there," Courtney insisted.

"We'll look forward to it," Supergirl promised.

Stargirl watched Supergirl and Superboy fly off. And then she went looking for trouble.

* * *

><p>Carol swore after being blasted into a nearby building by the Toyman's robo-saur. She hadn't come to Metropolis to destroy the city or let it get ruined. As she exited the building, the robotic dinosaur detected her and opened its mouth again.<p>

An anti-proton beam emitted from its gaping maw. Carol erected a shield to block the energy stream. Next she started to curve the shield to form a mirror to reflect the beam back at its source.

Several violet beams lanced out from all around Carol and they handily dismantled the robo-saur. If being unexpectedly surrounded by Star Sapphires surprised Carol it wasn't as great a shock as the identities of her sister Sapphires. Fatality, Miss Bloss, Miri Raim, Race, Arven, and Maewen had traveled from Zamaron to meet with Carol. And she already knew she wouldn't like the reason behind their visit.

"I know you didn't come all this way just to help me," Carol opened with.

"Dela Pheron has gone mad," Fatality informed her, "We need you to stand for Sapphire Queen again."

Dismally, Carol realized she'd always known this day would come, "We'll let the star sapphire choose its host."

"We understand your hesitation and reluctance, Carol," Race put forth, "But this is our Corps' most desperate hour."

"What could be worse than Black Lanterns?" Carol recalled that nightmare from when she'd been the sole Star Sapphire. Not unlike Larfleeze being the sole Orange Lantern.

"Dela has declared war on the Green Lanterns," Miss Bloss told her, "She means to have their love by force if by no other means."

"She has Guy," Carol retorted, "That marriage stands."

"So does your marriage to Kyle Raynor yet you consort with Hal Jordan," Fatality retorted.

"You shouldn't make accusations," Carol rebutted her; "You would seek John Stewart's heart despite it belonging to Shayera Hol by both vow and choice."

Fatality's cheeks darkened as Carol assessed the hearts of the other Star Sapphires. They were all desperate. Finally she made her decision.

"Take me to Dela and we'll settle this," Carol requested.

The Star Sapphires left Earth and Carol could only hope Hal could understand her choice in this.


	46. Chapter 46

453

KGBeast kicked the shop's shattered door frame open. Leaping into the boutique he fired at the floor where Nemesis had presumably taken cover. But no one was there.

KGBeast began making his way towards the rear of the store. There were traces of blood on dresses and tops. In what appeared to be an employee break area he found an abandoned first aid kit.

Further back stood an exit to the alley in back. KGBeast rushed out and searched the area. But no one was to be found. KGBeast was getting very annoyed with Nemesis' apparent cowardice. But there were office complexes next door to the shops. So he entered the building's rear entrance.

KGBeast was quite content to start killing people every fifteen minutes until Nemesis showed himself. And once the JLer was flushed out into the open, he would die as well.

* * *

><p>Plastic Man knew he wasn't in any real danger. Neither Gemini nor Goldilocks could actually harm him. But he hadn't figured out quite how to apprehend them. So he merely kept them busy playing "prisoner".<p>

Everything was going well until golden strands of hair wrapped around Gemini's throat and squeezed until it looked like a balloon sat upon her shoulders. Gemini fought to get loose but she couldn't liberate her neck. She returned to human form and withdrew from wrapping herself around Plas.

After a hard fought struggle, Gemini passed out and Goldilocks released both her and Plastic Man. Plas stood gaping at her as she made a singular demand, "Hit me."

"What?" now he knew she'd completely lost it.

"You have to hit me so they think you broke free and escaped," Goldilocks insisted, "Otherwise they'll kill me."

"I could have broken free at any moment," Plastic Man told her, "I was just keeping an eye on you two and making sure you didn't get into any more trouble."

"Oh," Goldilocks was a little crestfallen.

"So why did you do it?" Plas wondered.

"I'm trying to prove myself to Sir Justin so that he'll look favorably upon me," Goldilocks confessed.

Plastic Man knew Sir Justin and Tessa were tying the knot at the end of the month. But he decided to spare Goldilocks' feelings, "I'll tell him what you did here."

"Now you really do need to knock me out," Goldilocks practically begged.

"Okay," Plas reluctantly conceded, "But if this gets out to my millions of adoring fans I'll never live it down."

"I'll never tell anyone," Goldilocks promised.

He knew her sense of self preservation was kicked into high gear. He formed a boxing glove with one hand and then launched that hand into her face. Between the blow knocking off of her feet and hitting her head when she landed, Goldilocks was safely unconscious.

Plastic Man knew she'd be sporting a black eye in just a few hours. That would only reinforce her story. Then he decided to check on Booster Gold.

* * *

><p>Some kind of basic survival instinct caused Batwing to open his eyes as Gizmo prepared his sword thrust. Batwing rolled away even as Gizmo's sword sparked as it scraped along concrete. Batwing kicked Gizmo upside the head. Gizmo staggered to his left.<p>

"Quit that!" Gizmo demanded, "I'll..._uhnf_!"

Gizmo reeled as Batwing kicked his head again. Batwing scooped up his batons and got back onto his feet in a defensive stance. Gizmo looked totally beaten.

"Why can't you people ever die?" he lamented.

Batwing holstered one baton and began to circle Gizmo. Tossing a stun grenade in the tinkerer's direction, Batwing pulled his other baton free. Gizmo's flight harness lifted him off the ground. But the escape came too late. The grenade's shock wave damaged the flight harness and Gizmo came careening into the newspaper stand.

Batwing holstered his baton again as he strode up to Gizmo. Gizmo shrugged out of his harness and barely had time to register Batwing's presence. Batwing yanked him off his feet by his lapel.

Batwing had drawn back his other baton wielding hand and was going to enjoy landing the first blow. Gizmo shot him with a derringer sized pistol and Batwing was thrown across the street. Gizmo tossed the one-shot weapon aside.

His harness' power supply had recharged his interdimensional displacer. He took aim with it and pulled the trigger. It sparked and shorted out before detonating.

Gizmo vanished from Earth Prime. Batwing collected Gizmo discarded force beam weapon but all he could find of Gizmo was the smoking ruin of the interdimensional displacer. He gathered that up so Mr. Terrific could analyze its function. He had no idea Gizmo had already done the same to Mr. Terrific earlier in the day.

He decided to check up on Batwoman at that point.

* * *

><p>Mammoth found himself jerked off of his feet. As he crashed down on his back he released Booster. Plastic Man pulled Booster onto his feet and scurried him away from the hulking Brotherhood of Evil member. Mammoth slowly got back up.<p>

"You shouldn't have done that," Mammoth growled.

"And here I was thinking the exact opposite was true," Plas flippantly remarked.

"Arrh!" Mammoth shouted as he charged at Plastic Man.

Plas formed a hammer with one hand and a punch with the other and drilled Mammoth in between the eyes. Mammoth skidded to a halt and looked around in confusion. Shimmer came storming up at that juncture.

"Oh hell, no!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Then she encased Plas in a iron coating.

Shimmer wheeled on Booster, "Now for you, Busted Gold."

The iron began to groan and it burst open and a Plastic Man colored replica of the Queen Mary filled 31st Street. Mammoth and Shimmer were smashed up against a building as well as dozens of cars. Booster's flight ring got him above the event in time.

Plastic Man resumed to his usual human shape and jovially asked Shimmer, "Now, you were saying?"

"You...you...you..." Shimmer was reeling.

Plas put her out with a mallet to the head. Mammoth managed to yell his sister's name, "Selinda!"

Plastic Man became a punch press and covered Mammoth before hammering him into the street. Mammoth was waist deep into the sewers. His head lolled as he passed out.

"Thanks," Booster gratefully said to Plas.

"Hey!" Plastic Man pointed up into the air where Stargirl was flying by, "Where is she going?"

"Want to find out?" Booster grinned.

"You're on!" Plas enthused as he became a helicopter.

* * *

><p>Deadshot neared Shayera's huddled form leaning up against the building she'd run into. But her wings completely covered her body, obscuring it from his view. The only disgruntling thing about that is that he wanted a clean head shot.<p>

Deadshot reached her still form and reached out to lift a wing out of his way and Shayera exploded into action. She came up off of the deck swinging her mace. It connected with the right side of his helmet and dented it. Then she returned the stroke and dented the left side of his helmet. Finally she reared back and brought the mace straight into his faceplate, thereby caving it in. Deadshot collapsed into a heap and Shayera snorted her disgust.

"Some people know how to take an impact and a fall," she informed the unconscious Deadshot, "Idiot."

Shayera knew John was nearby so she went looking for him.

* * *

><p>When she found him, John was on his knees with Signalman gleefully watching him die. Her keen eyes spotted the bloody knife in Signalman's hand and blood on the ground. Shayera was enraged and she dove at Signalman.<p>

Hitting him as hard as she could, Shayera swatted Signalman aside and landed next to John. She knelt beside him, "John, let me look at your wound."

Finding her husband wasn't quite lucid anymore she moved his arm aside and scowled, "This is potentially deadly so I need to get you medical attention."

"Not so fast," Signalman fired a flare at Shayera.

She swatted it aside with her mace, "You've got to be joking, right?"

"I'm just getting..._unh_!" Signalman began to declare a second before Shayera threw her mace into his face.

Retrieving her weapon, Shayera returned to her husband's side and signaled the Watchtower. They were allocated an emergency teleport straight into the station's med bay. After the blue flash disappeared, Stargirl flew by followed by Booster and Plastic Man.

* * *

><p>The vanadium sphere containing Metamorpho burst as an even larger ingot of titanium formed within it. Metamorpho returned to his humanoid form and saw Stargirl's entourage near him. Stargirl halted and Plas landed and took on a passenger before moving on.<p>

* * *

><p>The group landed next to a series of mini-icebergs. Within them were the Flash, Ice, Fire, and Dr. Light. Stargirl used the Cosmic Rod to melt the ice and the JLers with her quickly tended to their liberated comrades.<p>

Metamorpho tended to Ice, who was largely unaffected by the freeze and thaw. Booster assisted Fire, who was loudly complaining through chattering teeth. Plastic Man helped out Dr. Light who quietly cursed the Rogues in Japanese. And Stargirl aided the Flash, who was berating himself for being duped in the first place.

Suddenly shouts of anger and rage could be heard from around the corner. Flash looked at the others, "Let's check it out!"

Flash got there first but what the others walked into was finding a thirty foot Atom Smasher laying face down on the pavement with ugly burns scarring his back and chest. The Rogues were battling Anna Fortune and Bloody Mary was about to lay hands on Atom Smasher and drain his very life force. Flash streaked into action and everyone else followed.

* * *

><p>Plastic Man was actually the first to reach an opponent. He bound up Bloody Mary and she smiled, "You just made your last mistake. You're going to taste so divine."<p>

She triggered her siphoning power...and nothing happened. Bloody Mary began to struggle in earnest and Plas grinned at her, "Sorry Toots, I'm just not made of what you're used to eating."

Plastic Man then smothered her with his own flesh. She fought and kicked for a long while but eventually started wearing down. After twenty minutes had passed, Bloody Mary was down and out.

* * *

><p>Stargirl swooped in on Captain Cold. As he took aim with his cold blaster, she zapped the gun with her Cosmic Rod. It exploded, covering him with a fine coating of frost. Holding out a hand towards him, she blasted away at him with her energy stars. Captain Cold found himself staring down the dark abyss of unconsciousness.<p>

* * *

><p>Ice didn't wait to see if Heat Wave had rearmed himself. She simply froze him up to his shoulders. Tiring of his lamentations and cries of woe, Tora did the previously unthinkable and punched him in the face. Heat Wave quieted down while Ice was in earshot.<p>

* * *

><p>Dr. Light cut Golden Glider's skate blades off with a laser. Lisa Snart went tumbling to the concrete below. Dr. Light then moved in and Golden Glider tried demonstrating her mixed martial arts skills. Kimiyo Hoshi simply knocked her out with a well placed photon blast.<p>

* * *

><p>The Top was rendered unconscious even before he realized he was under attack. Metamorpho returned to his humanoid form from his gaseous state. He chuckled as he wondered if the Flash had ever had it so easy.<p>

* * *

><p>Booster knocked the Trickster out with his gauntlet blasters. Then he checked on the prankster super villain. Unable to resist, Booster gave Trickster something to wake up to by giving him a wedgie.<p>

* * *

><p>The Flash had managed to neutralize the Pied Piper as he'd begun playing. Flash snapped the flute over his knee and then ground the two pieces to powder between his vibrating hands. Wally finally felt justified after what had happened earlier.<p>

* * *

><p>"You fools!" a panicky Weather Wizard cried as he was being surrounded, "I'll destroy you all. You'll see!"<p>

Lightning flashed from above and the winds began to rage. But only around the Weather Wizard himself. In an even greater conundrum, Weather Wizard couldn't turn off the weather effect until he was beaten into unconsciousness by basketball sized hail stones.

Most stared at the fallen Rogue with some confusion. But Stargirl looked back at where Anna stood by, "That was you, wasn't it?"

"I cannot tell a lie," Anna mulled that over, "Or at least I can rarely tell a lie. That was me."

Courtney approached Anna's position next to Atom Smasher, "Will Al be okay?"

"He'll be fine once I have room to work in," Anna gently prodded her.

Cheeks burning, Stargirl backed off. The silver flames of Anna's healing spell ate away Al's burns. And then he woke up.

"Anna!" he said with delight, "When did you get here?"

"Just a minute too late and not a moment too soon, it seems," Anna merrily replied.

"I'm not going to pretend I understood that," Atom Smasher got to his feet and then shrank down to his normal height.

Anna turned to Courtney now that all eyes were focused on them, "I daresay you have something portentous to share with us all."

Courtney swore to herself that she'd never get used to the depths of Anna's powers of observation, "The League and the Teen Titans are gathering on Ellis Island to face a monster unlike anything we've fought before. I was sent here to recruit people for that mission."

Flash looked around, "I think it's safe to say we're in," he announced.

"I can provide transportation," Anna announced and then to everyone's surprise she called Lady Blackhawk and requested an airlift.

"I thought you were just going to 'poof' us there," Flash admitted.

"I have 'poofed' myself and others up and down the Eastern Seaboard for the better part of the day. Needless to say, it has taken a toll upon me," Anna explained.

"Are you all right? Atom Smasher gently asked from beside her.

"I am merely tired beyond reckoning, dearest Albert," Anna reassured him, "We just need to get through today and then we can work on rejuvenating each other."

He squeezed her hand. Courtney watched everything and said her goodbyes as the team loaded up and flew away. But she was left with one nagging question, _Where are you, Billy?_

* * *

><p>"Get away from her!" Batwing ordered as he came upon Catman looming over Batwoman.<p>

Catman extended his claws, "Try and make me."

Batwing blocked Catman's first swipe with his baton. Then he cracked Catman in the knee with the other baton. Catman's attacks grew systematically wilder and Batwing began targeting and striking increasingly vulnerable points.

Finally Catman dropped a smoke bomb. Batwing listened carefully and then tagged Catman across the jaw as the human predator lunged at him. As the smoke cleared, Batwing waited for a follow up but Catman had literally limped off.

As a police detective, Batwing knew Batwoman was dead even before he checked her vitals. David Zavimbe had become Sonia Alcona's friend owing to their similar police backgrounds. And Sonia's partner, Detective Margo Collins had also accepted David as a friend. Batwing knew he owed it to Margo to be the one to deliver the god-awful news.

Requesting a teleport, he and Batwoman vanished in a flash. Moments later, Stargirl passed by, oblivious to what had happened.

* * *

><p>Hal shattered the lava rock that had buried him. His ring had automatically shielded him after whoever it was that had cracked him in the head dropped him to the ground. Hal angrily spotted Major Disaster and Big Sir pilfering through an ice cream cart. Hal knew the big guy had to be the one that had hit him in the head from behind.<p>

Hal knocked Major Disaster with a single shot with his power ring. Big Sir dropped his novelty ice cream and began sobbing as he futilely shook Major Disaster. Hal was swiftly beginning to realize Big Sir wasn't that great of a threat after all.

"Way to go tough guy," Stargirl snidely remarked from behind Hal, "You're a real terror to guy's with the brain of a six year old."

"Well, I..." Hal began to explain.

Courtney stopped him with a hand to his face, "Save it, hero."

Stargirl reassured Big Sir that everything was okay with "Major Man". She asked him to watch over Disaster while he "slept". Then she helped him get a new ice cream and told him he could have as many as he wanted while he waited.

Stargirl came back to Hal. He was amazed, "You were very good with him."

"You've met my stepbrother right? Sometimes he operates on the same level. And my younger sister is literally six years old," Stargirl replied, "Now, you really want to do some good?"

"Of course," Hal eagerly said.

"Good, head out to Ellis Island," Stargirl instructed.

"That's it?" Hal was understandably curious.

"You'll recognize the threat," Stargirl told him, "I don't want to bias you. Just go."

"Very well," Hal agreed and streaked off.

* * *

><p>Courtney blasted away at King Shark while he mulled over consuming Hourman's fallen form. Eventually she dehydrated him, which was a severe condition for an undersea dweller. King Shark broke off and headed for the Hudson River. She wished him lots of luck in that water.<p>

Stargirl tried jostling Hourman awake but finally she just slapped him. Hourman bolted awake.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't have time to explain it all but Jesse's nearby and I need to track Ri down," Stargirl shared, "Can you handle Jesse?"

Hourman grinned, "Of course."

Hourman spotted his wife's body lying on the sidewalk while Bronze Tiger sat nearby on his haunches. Hourman triggered his last Miraclo dose of the day and went to confront Bronze Tiger. He charged in and threw a punch. Which Bronze Tiger deftly evaded.

Hourman spun and began throwing punches. Bronze Tiger blocked every one of them but as the Miraclo took effect, his strength entered superhuman levels and the assassin knew he wouldn't be able to block many more punches.

Bronze Tiger decided the best defense was a good offense. But Hourman's reflexes were as augmented as his strength. And his muscle density had been increased to the point of making him highly resistant to a human attack. Meta-human scale blows would harm him but Bronze Tiger was strictly in the "normal" classification of human augmentation.

Bronze Tiger withdrew. Given a choice between tending to his fallen wife and pursuing an assassin, Hourman would choose Jesse any day of the week. He gently prodded her until she came to.

Jesse blinked several times before sitting up. Groggily rubbing her neck, she wore a rueful expression, "What an idiot I've been."

"No worries as long as you're still alive," Hourman assured her.

"I may not particularly want to be but I'm definitely sore enough to be alive," Jesse held out a hand and Hourman pulled her to her feet.

After they finished embracing, Hourman had to ask, "How'd he get the drop on you?"

"He told me things about my mother only she could reveal," Jesse sighed, "If he was telling the truth the whole time, Liberty Belle joined the League of Shadows."

"It can't be true," Hourman insisted.

"Rick, you've never met my mother. As dad changed so did she," Jesse shared, "Her idealism faded and she took a very pragmatic view of justice."

"So pragmatic she'd join up with Ra's al Ghul?" Hourman had to wonder.

Jesse nodded, "That's the question before us."

"I'm glad you kept the 'us' in this equation because I'm right beside you however you need me," Hourman promised.

"One thing is certain, if Bronze Tiger was telling the truth now I know why mom vanished after giving me this belt buckle," she pinged the liberty bell belt buckle, "And he said the Question would know how to find her."

"I guess we'll find out," Hourman allowed.

"Something else on your mind?" Jesse asked him.

"Courtney came sailing into my rescue and clued me into your location but she seemed to have a lot on her mind. She's very focused and even more driven," Hourman assessed.

"What could drive the stake of responsibility into Courtney Whitmore's heart?" Jesse wondered.

"I think that's our other big question right now," Hourman opined, "She said to wait here for the others."

"Others?" Jesse repeated.

"I think Courtney's recruiting but I don't know what for." Hourman shared.

"This oughta be good," Jesse flippantly remarked.

* * *

><p>Vibe used his powers to shake apart the debris covering him. His ability to generate vibrations had shattered an alcove in the rubble and kept him alive. Now the remaining wreckage crumbled to dust.<p>

Getting up, and dusting himself off, Vibe spotted Giganta. She was at a street vendor's cart enjoying some falafel. He approached her very cautiously.

"Are we done yet?" he asked in a ragged voice.

"Aw, poor baby. At least you're still alive," Giganta encouraged him.

Stargirl landed nearby, "Vibe, let her go."

"You're serious?" he couldn't quite believe it.

"She isn't our biggest threat," Courtney informed him.

"I guess we'll pick this up later," Vibe gave Giganta a jaunty wave.

"Like I said, you're cute," Giganta approached him and kissed his cheek, "Later."

She strolled down the street still munching on her falafel. Vibe turned to Stargirl, "Are you gonna explain now?"

She gave him directions on how to reach Hourman and Jesse Quick, "Meet up with them and wait for further instruction."

Stargirl flew off and Vibe watched her go, "Who are you and what the hell did you do with Stargirl?"

* * *

><p>Darkwing had delayed killing Ri. He wanted the bitch alive and staring him down when he beheaded her. Darkwing was a very bitter man. Ra's al Ghul, his Master, had died and left his empire to his daughter Talia. Darkwing had abandoned the League of Assassins at that point. At least Nyssa Raatko had recognized that her authority stemmed from her patriarch. But Talia had cut off Ra's' balls by assuming the throne and she'd emasculated every male member of the Leagues of Shadows and Assassins by staying atop that throne.<p>

His outspoken vitriol against Talia had earned him renegade status amongst the Leagues. It was only a matter of time before Talia dispatched Lady Shiva to kill him. He'd enjoy breaking her and using her body to satisfy every whim before finally killing her.

Despite Lady Shiva being a loyal member of the League of Assassins she was still a mongrel dog and therefore not under the protections afforded to _real_ women. He could already envision cutting her arms and legs into stumps and pleasuring himself countless times while she replaced his blowup doll. He might even keep her alive after he cut out her tongue and muted her.

His attention was diverted as Stargirl blew away the storefront. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Oh, it's you."

Darkwing was enraged to be judged by an infidel child. The little whore would pay dearly for her condemnation. He went to throw a set of throwing knives but Courtney used the Cosmic Rod's gravity altering powers to slam Darkwing into the ceiling.

Then she dropped him on the floor at a dozen times normal gravity then bounced him of the ceiling again. As he dropped again, Darkwing threw the knives. As he groaned after slamming against the floor, he saw his knives were still in front of him.

Courtney levitated Darkwing dead center of the space. Then she unleashed the Cosmic Rod's full might. A seared and naked Darkwing was blasted through the shop's back wall. Stargirl didn't care enough about him to even check on him.

Stargirl tried gentle persuasion on Ri but she didn't respond. So Courtney slapped her instead. Ri still didn't respond so Courtney tried again. But Ri caught her by the wrist.

"Once was enough," Ri said in a steely tone.

Stargirl was losing feeling below her wrist, "I won't argue the point."

Ri let go of her wrist, "Why are you here?"

"You're welcome," Stargirl dryly replied.

Ri sighed, "Very well, I thank you. Now why are you here?"

Stargirl gave her directions to Hourman's position and moved on. Ri checked the back alley and saw no signs of Darkwing. Then she went to gather with the others.

* * *

><p>The shards of glass that had once been Sand's body started to shiver as they vibrated. Breaking into smaller particulates, they slowly came together. Transforming from glass back into sand, they reintegrated into Sand's body. Then he took a fleshly appearance again.<p>

Stargirl spotted him while she made her rounds, "I'm glad to see you."

"I'm just glad to be seen," Sand admitted.

"Did someone really turn you into shards of glass?" Courtney wondered.

"Yes, but I prepared myself for that a long time ago. Sometime near the Fifties when they were trying to make me human again by altering my composition. What they found is I always revert to being made of sand eventually," he explained, "Now why are you so grateful to see me?"

Stargirl described the complete situation as she knew it. Sand mulled it over, "I think they have enough muscle on Ellis Island. I think we should be pursuing the inside of the stadium. It was heavily guarded for some reason."

"Are you sure?" Courtney asked but she also knew Sand had the authority within the League to redirect forces to a new task.

"I'm certain," Sand assured her, "Now keep gathering people and sending them to Hourman's position."

"Um...okay," Stargirl relented.

"Courtney, you trusted my judgment when I was chairman of the Justice Society," Sand reminded her, "Trust me once more."

"Okay, this time I really mean it," Stargirl reassured him.

"Okay, get going," Sand insisted.

As Courtney flew away, Sand entered the ground and traveled through the strata beneath the concrete.

* * *

><p>Green Arrow came awake to the sight of Penguin slashing Black Canary's throat. Despite the body armor he wore under his tunic, Two Face had used armor piercing bullets against Green Arrow. Oliver Queen knew he was dying but he also knew he had to save Dinah Lance before he did so.<p>

Green Arrow picked up his bow while he lay on his side. Drawing an arrow, he nocked it before angling his body and taking aim. The first arrow shot Two Face between the shoulder blades. The voltage discharged by the stunner arrow was like being hit by a taser.

Copperhead was the next to fall before Green Arrow with an arrow inside his mouth. Penguin turned to face Green Arrow and held his blade tipped umbrella near Black Canary's heart, "Shoot me and she dies."

Green Arrow knew that was one likely scenario but it was just as likely Penguin's spasms would jerk the umbrella away from Dinah. If he did nothing she would certainly die. So he hit Penguin with the stunner.

Green Arrow's gamble paid off as Penguin jerked away from Black Canary. Dinah began spasming as she struggled to breathe as blood filled her throat. Green Arrow laboriously crawled to her side. With a ragged rasp, he called the Watchtower.

Hula Hula arranged an emergency teleport direct to the med bay. The teleporter station reported the transfer. But the med bay didn't acknowledge a receipt of the personnel. Hula Hula knew from experience that meant they were too busy to spare the time.

* * *

><p>Stargirl recognized the Shade's handiwork when she came upon his black cloud. Landing, she queried her signal device and it confirmed Dr. Mid-Nite was within it. Creating a star-like flare at the tip of her staff, Stargirl proceeded into Shade's domain.<p>

The darkness acted like it was torn apart by her light. It visibly recoiled. It reminded Courtney too much of Obsidian and the attack in Detroit where she'd had to kill the King of Tears.

Far enough into the dark mass, she found Dr. Mid-Nite suspended by clouds of darkness. She easily dispelled them and he dropped to the ground. She knelt to check on him when Shade began to speak.

"Very good, little Stargirl. But can you find your way to freedom?" Shade taunted.

Stargirl concentrated and the Cosmic Rod began increasing its output of light. Soon, it was like a miniature star and all of Shade's darkness had been stripped away. Shade himself shielded his sunglassed eyes with his top hat.

"Anything! I'll give you anything! Just make it stop!" Shade begged.

"I'll cut you one deal. Just walk away from this and I won't burn your eyes out," Stargirl offered.

"But..." Shade began to whine.

"That's the deal!" Stargirl snapped, "Take it or leave it."

"And a fine offer it is," Shade bowed and scraped as he retreated.

After he'd gone, Courtney began rifling through Dr. Mid-Nite's utility pouches. Knowing Pieter Cross was actually an MD she expected to find something useful. If not she'd just slap him like all the others.

Finding smelling salts, she tore the wrapper open with her teeth. Then she snapped the capsule in half with her fingers. Keeping it far away, she waved it under Dr. Mid-Nite's nose.

He jerked awake, "Courtney?"

"The one and only," she grinned.

"Of course, solar energy. I should have called for your help earlier," Dr. Mid-Nite marveled.

"If you really want to help, follow my directions," Stargirl gave him a route to Sand's gathering group.

* * *

><p>Half-Ape finally finished making his adjustments and turned the emitter back on Atom. Atom faded from sight and Half-Ape shouted, "I did it!"<p>

His simian side also roared his victory. Half-Ape feverishly began to plan his future, "All those fools in the scientific community that have been mocking me all of these long years, I'll finally be able to settle up. Hell, I can even fry them over the phone."

"Of course I won't be able to witness it but that 'thud' afterwards will be its own reward," Half-Ape gloated.

That's when Atom rejoined Half-Ape. Growing to his usual height, he punched Half-Ape in the face. Then he yanked the hypersonic emitter from the Legionnaire and smashed on the ground. He stomped on it a few times just to be certain.

"No!" Half-Ape wailed, "There are no blueprints and that's the only working model."

Atom suddenly knew why Half-Ape was widely mocked. The half human lunged at Atom but a beam of pure stellar energy knocked him back. Half-Ape passed out with a shudder.

"No, no, no need to thank me," Stargirl teased as she floated behind Atom.

"Thank you, Courtney," Atom said dutifully, "I don't suppose you brought any handcuffs with you?"

"Dude, look at this getup," Stargirl admonished him, "Where would I put them?"

"Good point," Atom acquiesced, "Now what?"

So Stargirl delivered her now memorized speech.

* * *

><p>Ragdoll had joined the Mad Hatter. The Hatter had Jay disassembling vaults and safes and his other minions unloading them. They barely noticed a figure approach and tap Mad Hatter on the shoulder.<p>

"What?" Mad Hatter asked irritably as he turned around, "I'm busy!"

Wildcat plucked the Hatter's controller off of his head while he punched him with the other. The Hatter was out cold from a single punch. Wildcat crushed the control band within the hat before Ragdoll could respond.

Ragdoll came at Wildcat with a series of spins and kicks, "You should have stayed down."

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you," Wildcat promised, "Right about...now."

Jay circled Ragdoll and punched him a thousand times in thirty second. Jay halted and Ragdoll fell over. Wildcat stood staring at Ragdoll.

"What's wrong, Ted?" Jay asked.

"He actually beat me one on one," Wildcat admitted, "I've been fighting since Thirty-Nine and this is only the fourth guy to ever beat me in a fair fight."

Jay tipped his saucer hat back and peeled off the Mad Hatter's control card, "At least you didn't get slapped with one of these like a rookie amateur."

"I guess we still have things to learn after all," Wildcat mused.

"Hi guys!" Stargirl enthused from where she hovered nearby.

"Joining us?" Jay asked.

"No time," Courtney replied.

"That sounds serious," Wildcat sensed more trouble brewing.

"Sand is assembling a team to go into Madison Square Garden," Stargirl shared.

"And that's where Vandal Savage is supposed to be," Jay gathered.

"Got it in one. That's the guess anyway," Stargirl replied, "Only I won't be going with you because we still have a few outstanding teammates in this area."

"Tell us where to go and we'll get there," Wildcat promised.

* * *

><p>Stargirl found Judomaster standing guard over Commander Steel. Judomaster looked to Courtney for guidance, "He will not awaken."<p>

"Lemme think," Stargirl requested. After a moment's deliberation she snapped her fingers, "I've got an idea."

Stargirl placed the tip of her staff on Commander Steel's chest. Then she jolted him with stellar energy. She barely had time to pull the Cosmic Rod back before he jerked upright.

"Gah! What the...?" Commander Steel looked around in confusion.

Judomaster gave Commander Steel an admonishing look, "You may very well owe your life to Stargirl."

Commander Steel rubbed his head in embarrassment, "Um...thanks."

"It's just my lot in life," Courtney shrugged.

"So every Legionnaire in sight is flat on their backs. What now?" Commander Steel asked.

Stargirl gave them directions and sent them on their way.

* * *

><p>It was taking Queen Bee longer than anticipated to reset her electro stinger. Of course, before her exile Zazzala had millions of servants to do the work for her. But she was so consumed by her task; she didn't see Red Beetle's kick until it smacked her in the head.<p>

Aiming the electro stinger, she pulled the trigger. And it did nothing. Zazzala could have screamed obscenities in seven major tongues at that point.

Red Beetle scissor kicked Queen Bee's legs out from underneath her. Then she hopped atop of Queen Bee and punched a half dozen times. Then she returned to Mr. America's side.

She patted his face, "Wakey-wakey, lunk head. It's time to go," Red Beetle cajoled him.

Queen Bee managed to sit up. Red Beetle blinded her with her strobe gun.

"What? Where? How?" Mr. America came awake.

"All important questions," Red Beetle assured him, "For much, much later. Right now, we have to run."

Queen Bee got to her feet while they ran away and she was livid, "Stupid humans! You'll die for that!"

She flew behind the fleeing pair and snatched up Mr. America. When she got two hundred feet in the air, she thought it was high enough to make a big splat. So she dropped Mr. America.

Stargirl caught him in a gravity field and sat him down next to Red Beetle. Then she flew straight up. The sky lit up with a brilliant flash and Queen Bee plummeted. Impacting a parked car, she crumpled it.

"How do you check an insect's vitals?" Red Beetle wondered.

"You don't," Mr. America decided.

"Okay, we can talk now," Stargirl said as she landed.

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything but where the hell did you come from and what took you so long to get here?" Red Beetle wondered.

Stargirl gave a brief encapsulation of her missions from Sentinel and from Sand, "Now, you're my last recruits so we're flying back."

"Do we have a choice?" Red Beetle wondered, "About the flying, I mean."

"No," Stargirl used her Cosmic Rod to lift them both and she backtracked her way to the others.

* * *

><p>Gilotina oddly made the choice to spare Troia. So she made it close enough to the stadium to see Bernadeth deal with Mary Marvel. Or rather, Mary dealt with Bernadeth.<p>

Mary caught Bernadeth's arms as she tried to impale Mary. Floating onto her feet, Mary twisted the knives out of Bernadeth's grip and stabbed them into her midsection. Then Mary twisted them and thrust upwards into Bernadeth's heart. The Female Fury fell to the ground, gurgling a bloody foam.

Mary plucked Artemiz's shafts out of her body. Gilotina approached at that point, "That looks painful. Why don't you summon the lightning and heal yourself before we begin?"

Mary did so and then asked, "Why the courtesy?"

"I've sheathed my weapons so that we can meet on the field of battle as Darkseid intended, warrior against warrior," Gilotina explained.

"So you put away your swords so we can try and kill each other with our bare hands like civilized people?" Mary couldn't quite believe the logic.

"Exactly," Gilotina was pleased Mary got it; "After all, I could simply behead you and see if the lightning could heal you of that."

"No, I'm good," Mary decided.

"Excellent," Gilotina asserted before coming at Mary with her hands flying.

Like Troia before her, Mary took a blow to the temple. But unlike the wayward Amazon, Mary shrugged past the pain and delivered a right cross in reply. Gilotina staggered and veered off to one side. Mary decided to pursue and relentlessly hammered at Gilotina. Gilotina was reeling even before Mary jammed a knee underneath her jaw.

Gilotina pushed back as far as she could, "I admit it. You're better than I am."

While Mary was certain the credit lay with Achilles and Minerva she had to wonder about something, "Then why are you smiling all of a sudden?"

Gilotina drew her twin swords, "Because I still have these."

Mary caught each of Gilotina's arms in separate strokes. She squeezed the Apokoliptan's wrists until she was crushing them. Gilotina couldn't maintain her grip any longer and dropped her swords. Mary head butted her nose. Gilotina was still trying to see through tears as Mary delivered a right, then a left, and another right, before she threw an uppercut.

Gilotina was barely standing at that point. Mary swept Gilotina's legs out from underneath her. Then she knelt with her shin across the Female Fury's throat. When Gilotina quit gasping and struggling, Mary stood up.

Mary looked around and said, "Shazam!"

Healed by the mystic lightning Mary was pleased to see a cadre of Justice Leaguers approaching her position. Troia looked worse for the wear but gave Mary a slight nod of thanks upon seeing Gilotina. Sand seemed more interested in Bernadeth. He gave Mary a hard appraisal but he kept his counsel as the JLers gathered around to discuss their plans on how to gain access to Madison Square Garden.


	47. Chapter 47

454

Major Force caught up with Captain Atom on the dark side of the Moon. He'd seen Guy Gardner's rapid departure and wondered which of his Legion comrades had accomplished that. Now Captain Atom just stood on a ridge overlooking a crater. And he was just...staring.

Curiosity got the better of Major Force and he decided to land near Captain Atom. When he saw what Captain Atom was viewing, it also gave Major Force pause. Built within the crater was a structure of some kind. It had lights but they were all flickering and it seemed one side of the structure had been blown apart.

Captain Atom gave Major Force a quizzical look. The United States had been the only global power on Earth to ever physically visit the Moon. But the Chinese were ramping up a massive effort to be the second title holder. But the shrug Major Force gave in reply told Captain Atom he was in the dark as well.

Captain Atom motioned for Major Force to follow him and they flew down to where the facility's walls had been ruptured. The facility turned out to house various type of cells. The apparent guard staff had been human. They'd died from exposure to hard vacuum. They hadn't been pretty deaths.

A few cells still had occupants. They were all aliens of some kind. One, whose cell door was open, had died along with its presumptive human host as it was merging with the dying human. Neither Captain Atom nor Major Force had ever seen anything like these creatures.

The guards only carried exotic looking cattle prods of some kind. No one had ID but they all wore a badge with an unknown emblem. As the pair of nuclear beings penetrated deeper, they found an agent with badge and ID. She was listed as Agent Brie Fallows. And she'd been eviscerated before being exposed to vacuum.

Fallows had been guarding the command and control bunker. But the vault-like door had been ripped off of its hinges. Some of the equipment was still functional so Captain Atom initiated a server backup. While he waited, Major Force signaled him.

Major Force jerked a thumb at himself and the glided his hand away out towards the "exit". Captain Aton nodded his understanding and Major Force headed back to Earth. Captain Atom scrutinized Agent Fallows ID again. She worked for "Stormwatch". Just what the hell was that and who did it belong to?

Captain Atom retrieved the backup hard drive when the download completed. Finding a shielded hard case, he disconnected the drive and put it in the case. And then he found a heat resistant backpack and put the case inside. Shrugging on the pack, Captain Atom decided to follow in Major Force's wake and report to the Watchtower.

* * *

><p>Supreme listened in while Superman's heart gradually slowed and eventually stopped. Waiting for ten minutes, he finally decided his foe was dead. Leaving, he was out of earshot when Superman's heartbeat began again and rose faster than it had slowed. Clark dimly thought he should thank Bruce for teaching him that technique.<p>

Superman rolled over and began belly crawling across the room to where Supreme had tossed the kryptonite aside. He'd almost reached it when things really did go dark...

* * *

><p>...and he awoke in a medical facility of some kind. There was no kryptonite nearby and the walls were too sterile to be an afterlife of any kind. It meant he was still in that mysterious base.<p>

He heard a sneeze and then a sniffle and he manage to prop himself on his elbows to find sixteen year old Valerie Beaudry reading a book nearby. He tried asking her who she was but all that came out was a phlegmy cough. Valerie dropped her book and raced to the call button.

Then she poured a glass of water from a pitcher located next to his bed. Valerie propped up his head while she tipped the glass. He greedily lapped up the water.

He shook his head and Valerie lowered it to the waiting pillow. Clark looked at her with some confusion, "Who are you?"

"Valerie Beaudry," she happily explained.

That meant nothing to him. Then two men in military uniform entered in. Steve Trevor dismissed Valerie.

"Hello Superman, I'm Colonel Steve Trevor and this is my associate, Lt. Colonel Rick Flagg," he made introductions.

"Wonder Woman once mentioned a Steve Trevor to me," Superman recalled.

"My grandfather," Trevor explained, "As I understand it, my grandfather was Princess Diana's first heterosexual kiss."

"Then I guess I should thank him for giving her a taste for men," Clark blushed.

"He's dead now but I suppose that's for the best since I doubt he'd sit idly by while Vandal Savage rose to power again," Trevor said.

"Who do you work for, Colonel?" Superman wearily asked.

"We both used to be assigned to ARGUS but now we're field commanders for the US Intelligence agency called Checkmate. We're a completely off the books operation," Trevor explained.

"So was CADMUS," Clark scrutinized Flagg's face, "I know you! You led the Task Force X raid on the Watchtower."

"Old news," Flagg replied, "Task Force X has been permanently shut down."

"Why are you storing kryptonite?" Superman got personal with them.

"Of the four beings from Kryptonian stock currently on this planet, only Supergirl hasn't gone rogue. Even if under duress or brainwashing," Trevor explained matter-of-factly.

Superman knew that list included himself, Galatea, and Ultraman, "I'll grant you that but who else has the abilities to stop Supreme?"

"We're developing a counter to his anti-allergen. Then common lead will be his mortal nemesis again," Flagg told him.

"So you mean to kill him," Superman surmised.

"We're military men," Trevor amended, "Our job is threat assessment and elimination. We're not the Justice League."

"Speaking of which, I've seen this secret base. Why bother healing me if you're just going to be bringing the kryptonite back in the room?" Superman tersely asked.

"We're not going to kill you," Flagg informed him, "In twenty-four hours this base will be wiped from existence. Presumably you'll be fit to travel before then."

"That's it?" Clark was surprised.

"I'd also give you an advisory," Trevor added.

"You won't mind if I take with a grain of salt?" Superman wondered.

"Feel free. I certainly would," Trevor admitted, "Don't trust Max Lord. He's playing you, the United Nations, and ARGUS for his own agenda."

"Which is?" Clark wanted to know.

"If I knew that I'd be having this conversation with Max himself," Trevor confessed.

"I already knew that about Max," Superman made his own confession, "But Amanda Waller and General Eiling seem to want him close by."

"It's best to keep the tiger close and in a cage of sorts," Trevor smiled, "I'll send Valerie back in since she's probably already listening at the door."

The door flew open and Valerie burst in, "I am not!"

"You're not proving your case," Flagg dryly commented.

"The stupid door is so thick I could barely make anything out," Valerie complained.

"Honesty at long last," Trevor chuckled, "I'll leave you in her capable hands."

Flagg hesitated, "Just be aware of the fact you and Wonder Woman have met Valerie before...in her Silver Swan guise."

Superman was startled. How could anyone so innocent looking be a mass murderer?

* * *

><p>Batwing prepared for a teleport to Chicago. But first David Zavimbe called Margo Collins' private line. He arranged to meet her at Wrigley Field. She'd balked at first but he told her he had news concerning Sonia. She cleared her schedule upon hearing that.<p>

As soon as Margo saw the grief on David's face, she knew what she'd always known would happen. Margo moaned, "Oh God, it's true."

Her knees buckled and David caught her. "I don't know how she died but I have a good idea. I also know who killed her."

"Who?" Margo's question was full of vengeful hunger.

"Catman," David shared.

"Where is he?" the anger was the only thing keeping her together at that point.

"I don't know. He ran away and I took Sonia's body out of there," David admitted, "I'm guessing he's still in Manhattan."

"Find him," Margo demanded, "Then deliver me to him."

"I don't know if I can do that," David warned her.

"You owe me," Margo growled, "And you owe Sonia that much."

"I'll find a way," David promised.

Margo finally broke down into keening sobs and David held her while she rocked back and forth.

* * *

><p>"It took four pints of blood to keep you alive, Lantern," Shayera punched his shoulder.<p>

"My shoulder's fine, but if we want to give my lips some gentle persuasion, I'm game," John chuckled.

"Thanagarians don't coddle the wounded," Shayera huffed.

"See if I bring you burritos the next time you're facing traumatic blood loss," John sniffed.

"Ha! I ordered Chinese. From Hong Kong," Shayera boasted.

"Delivery," Hula Hula said as he entered the room.

"You didn't have to do this yourself, Hula," Shayera admonished him, "That's what flunkies are for."

"Well, I needed to talk to you," Hula Hula shared.

Shayera gave the bags to John, "Don't eat all the camel's hump and eel while I'm gone."

"Not. A. Problem," John deadpanned.

Shayera flipped him the "bird" as she exited. Out in the corridor Hula Hula got down to business, "Green Arrow is dead. Black Canary's throat was slit. She's survived but she's just woken up and doesn't know about Ollie. Sue is ready to do the chore but she was hoping you'd sit in. You're personal experiences with grief..."

"Make me the League's de facto expert," Shayera grimaced, "Okay, lead the way."

* * *

><p>"Dinah, are you still awake?" Sue gently inquired as she and Shayera entered Black Canary's room.<p>

Dinah's eyes came open and she raised the back of the bed somewhat. Her eyes held an imploring light to them. Sue scooted a chair closer to the bed while Shayera remained standing.

"I have news regarding what happened to Ollie," Sue began. She watched hope flare in Dinah's blue eyes, "You have to know he was shot nearly a dozen times by Two Face."

The hope that quickly risen died even faster. Sue felt horrible having to continue but to leave it unsaid would be even worse, "Dinah, Ollie died shortly after arriving aboard the Watchtower."

It was like watching a human body cave in on itself. Sue tried to console Black Canary, "He saved you. He fought off your attackers and got you up here so that you could be stabilized and recover but Ollie just faced too many injuries. There was nothing anyone could do for him."

Sue reached out to touch Dinah's arm but Black Canary jerked it away. Shayera intervened, "It's probably best if you left right now, Sue."

Sue left and Shayera spoke to Dinah, "Right now it feels like you're life is over and that's because it is. But over the next few weeks you get to choose what your new life will look like. No one would blame you if you just gave up and retired to your florist shop. But I think a certain Oliver Queen would be pissed if you chose that route. But it's up to you. If you want me, I'll be in John's room down the hall. If not, you'll at least need these."

Shayera dropped a box of tissues in Dinah's lap and left. Dinah reeled. Shayera had been right. It felt like life was over. Her husband was still MIA presumed KIA, Ollie _was_ dead, and Ted Grant, the man that had raised her, was now fifteen years younger than she was. Not only was her life over but it was a surrealistic nightmare. But there was still a part of her that wanted to lash out and strike back. But at that moment, her throat was beginning to hurt like hell.

* * *

><p>From the K-Star Ranch's control center, Roxy observed the happenings out in the main courtyard. Six STRIPE mechas had been destroyed by the Injustice Society and the seventh, and last, model was being shredded. Johnny Sorrow had tried taking off his mask in Solomon Grundy's direction but since the zombie was already dead, he was immune to Sorrow's particular gift.<p>

Roxy detected a high velocity object approaching and watched with glee as Galatea blew through the Injustice Society with her arms stretched out. She skidded to a landing next to Grundy, "Are you all right, Solomon?"

"Grundy fine. Grundy..." the zombie's already glassy eyes went opaque and then his right cross nearly laid out Galatea. His following left drove her to her knees. Galatea caught his next punch and threw him back as she stood up.

"Fight this, Solomon. I know you can do it," Galatea urged, "I don't want to hurt you."

Grundy lumbered forward and Galatea was ready to breathe a sigh of relief before his right cross connected with her jaw. Then a left jab to her gut left her winded. His next right knocked her to the ground and his resultant right-left combos beat her into it.

The Wizard relinquished control over Grundy but he left enough Chaos magic behind to make the hulking zombie a raging monster. The Injustice Society cheered on his efforts while Johnny Sorrow stole away to the JLU's on-site detention facility. And then Blackhawk flew his Javelin-11 shuttle overhead.

"Get ready to disembark. We're coming in hot!" Blackhawk announced over the PA.

Blackhawk swept past the K-Ranch building complexes and bowled over the Injustice Society with the resultant sonic boom. He went vertical and looped over to come in for a landing at the ranch's airstrip. No sooner had the cargo ramp lowered than Zatanna led Hawk and Dove down it and towards the main ranch houses.

_"Blackhawk, do you copy? This is Roxy,"_ the voice came over the comm system.

"I copy, Roxy," Blackhawk replied.

_"Johnny Sorrow is headed for the detention center. Tessa, Claire, and Roger are inside minding three prisoners. They're pretty much helpless,"_ Roxy advised him.

"Smiley and I are on our way," Blackhawk promised.

* * *

><p>The Wizard began by hurling spells and curses at Zatanna. Zatanna, in turn, utilized counter spells and charms against the Wizard. Finding her reverse magic wasn't sufficient, Zee employed several spells taught to her by the Greek demigoddess, Circe. These were proprietary spells using Circe's own magic and she would later demand a fee for using them. Zatanna bound the Wizard in magical chains with a gag ball in his mouth and strapped to his head.<p>

Circe whisked them both to her nightclub. There the negotiations began over Zatanna's fee. One price Zee readily paid was that Circe wanted custody of the Wizard. It seemed he owed her a debt from decades ago and she was going to extract payment from him one way or another.

After Zatanna's own debt was determined, she was sent back to the K-Star Ranch.

* * *

><p>Hawk faced Icicle, Tigress, and Geo-Mancer. He wasn't impressed, "Who're you supposed to be? Jack Frost? And what about you, lady? You good with that hardware or you just tryin' to look tough? And I really ain't gettin' into it with you, Gomer."<p>

Geo-Mancer stepped forward but Huntress pulled him back, "Let's begin our lesson in manners my way."

She hefted her cross bow and fired a bolt into Hawk. He grunted and started moving towards the trio. She locked another bolt in place and fired a second shaft into Hawk. He ripped the two bolts from his body and shouted a wordless battle cry as he charged. Her third bolt penetrated his right eye.

Hawk pulled that one out as well as he halted his advance. Much to Tigress' chagrin, all of the wounds healed and Hawk was growing a new eye. Icicle ushered his wife behind him.

"My name is Icicle but I'm willing to bet an imbecile like you has never heard of me," he announced.

"Damn straight, dickhead," Hawk growled.

Icicle thrust out his hands and a polar vortex formed up and icicles stabbed into Hawk's body. Hawk yanked one out and intended to club Icicle to death with it. Geo-Mancer rolled the earth like a wave and threw Hawk back.

Hawk angrily pulled the remaining icicles free. Tigress wore a sultry smile, "Better hold tight and pray that healing factor is up to the load."

"What are ya flappin' your gums about?" Hawk wanted to know.

"Each tip on my bolts was coated with curare. You're undoubtedly already feeling the effects," Tigress taunted him.

Truth be told, Hawk did feel lousy, "I'll still last long enough to take out you trash."

Geo-Mancer opened the ground up before Hawk could reach them, "I'd say you're just in time for your own burial."

The earthen walls of the chasm began pouring in on Hawk until he was completely buried.

"That sucker never stood a chance," Geo-Mancer bragged. Icicle and Tigress had to agree.

* * *

><p>Shiv thrust the tail end of her staff at Dove hoping to stab her with it. Dove responded with a backspin kick to Shiv's jaw. Stargirl's sole arch nemesis threw the staff at Dove.<p>

Dove caught and looped it around as it transformed into a robotic anaconda and lobbed it back at Shiv. The metal "snake" wrapped around its mistress and bound her up while she began shouting commands at it. While Shiv struggled to get unbound, Dove unloaded a right cross on the adolescent.

Rival then streaked by and tagged Dove as he did so. She lifted off of the ground only to be harassed by Killer Wasp. Killer Wasp trailed her in the air and Rival kept pace on the ground. Killer Wasp hit her with a bioelectric blast and she was momentarily dazed. And she fell into Rival's clutches.

* * *

><p>Galatea continued to struggle against Grundy. Neither of them spoke a word while Grundy raged. But Galatea still refused to strike back at him.<p>

Zatanna found Tea's restraint admirable. Using her reverse magic, Zee lifted the Chaos curse driving Grundy's action. Grundy reverted back to his normal self and he looked absolutely miserable.

"Grundy sorry, Tea," he morosely told her, "Grundy tried to fight it. Grundy couldn't."

Galatea hugged Grundy, "It's okay, Solomon. I knew you were trying."

Zatanna told herself she'd never get used to the sight of anyone hugging Solomon Grundy.

* * *

><p>The earth beneath Icicle, Tigress, and Geo-Mancer caved in. Hawk had tunneled beneath them and now set upon them. He pummeled Geo-Mancer into unconsciousness while Icicle and Tigress scrambled out of the earthen crater.<p>

Icicle formed frozen stabbing weapons while Tigress pulled out two hunting knives from her leg sheathes. Hawk grinned as he joined them, "I'm really gonna enjoy this."

"You're feeling the curare's effects," Tigress diagnosed, "You're sweating and you're slurring your words."

"Bein' underground sure helped my mood too," Hawk growled.

Icicle rushed in at Hawk and impaled him with a frozen spear point. Hawk backhanded him and then pulled the icicle out of his side and clubbed its creator over the head. Tigress yelled out a few choice obscenities.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Tigress advised Hawk, "He's my husband and I take things like that personally."

"Husband?" Hawk yelped, "What, ya both run hot and cold in the bedroom?"

Tigress snarled as she pounced on Hawk. She sliced open several fresh wounds. Hawk doubled over after she tried gutting him open. She was cautious but confident as she drew near him again.

"Shoot, I was hopin' ya'd go for it," Hawk announced as he cracked her in the jaw with a right cross.

Tigress was barely standing when Hawk used a left jab to put her down. Hawk turned to find Dove. He spotted her using Rival's saucer plated hat as a pinion to vault back into the air. Killer Wasp fired a volley of bioelectric stings at her.

Dove flew straight at Killer Wasp. Chopping his throat, she kicked his masked face and his wings began to falter. He plummeted to the ground and laid very still.

Hawk came at Rival. The speedster raced around Hawk punching him while he did so. Dove swooped in and kicked Rival in the face. He stumbled and skidded across the ground. Hawk pulled him up and unleashed a right cross to Rival's jaw.

Dove landed next to Hawk, "It's like we're meant to be partners."

"Maybe," Hawk grunted but he couldn't help but smile at the thought.

* * *

><p>"Wasn't there another member of this group earlier?" Galatea seemed to recall.<p>

"Man with red mask gone," Grundy observed.

"A red mask?" Zatanna inquired.

"Yes, Grundy see man with red mask but no head," he explained.

"Johnny Sorrow," Galatea grimly realized.

* * *

><p>Sorrow had reached the detention center, "Pardon me, ladies. But I must rescue these three beautiful women."<p>

"They work for you then?" Tessa asked.

"My dear Theresa Richardson, these lovelies belong to the Injustice League. I represent the leadership of the Injustice Society," Johnny Sorrow explained.

"Isn't having an Injustice Society redundant since there's no Justice Society anymore?" Claire asked.

"A sticking point everyone seems inclined to bring up," Sorrow chided her, "The Injustice Society predates the Legion of Doom by over sixty years. It has a proud heritage and my partners and I are determined to continue its legacy."

"How do you know who I am?" Tessa interrupted Sorrow's pontification.

"I know who both of you are. Drs. Tessa Richardson and Claire Connelly. One the paramour of my old enemy the Shining Knight and the other being wed to that imbecile Booster Gold," Sorrow elaborated.

"Booster is not an imbecile!" Claire declared hotly.

"He's a fool but I suppose he's your fool," Sorrow gestured and all the cell doors opened.

White Lightning, Magenta, and Lady Flash emerged. And so did Roger. This delighted Johnny Sorrow.

"Ah! Starman's beloved," Sorrow ripped his mask off and Roger died as his face exploded. Sorrow reaffixed his mask and he turned to the Injustice Leaguers, "This settles my debt to Nyssa Raatko. Be sure she knows it."

"Freeze!" Blackhawk shouted from the entrance.

Magenta gestured and their weapon flew out of their grips. Lady Flash streaked over to them and then began punching them at super speed. Bruised and bloodied, Blackhawk and Smiley were out cold before they fell to the floor.

"Why aren't you killing us the way you did Roger?" Tessa wanted to know.

"I will kill you and Claire, but only in front of your beloved paramours," Johnny Sorrow promised.

Sorrow, the entire Injustice Society, and the three representatives of the Injustice League abruptly vanished at that point. Galatea arrived to find Blackhawk unconscious, "Dammit!"

"Johnny Sorrow killed Roger," Claire sadly told Galatea, "And then everyone vanished."

"So did the entire Injustice Society even though we'd beaten them," Tea picked up her husband and used a bridal carry to ferry him to the infirmary at super speed before returning for Smiley.

Galatea stared down at Roger's mutilated corpse, "Starman is going to be pissed when he returns to Earth. I don't think I'd want to be Johnny Sorrow after he makes it back."

Tessa and Claire shared that opinion.


	48. Chapter 48

450

Raven and Samurai arrived on Ellis Island. Raven had dimensionally shifted to the island in a cloud of smoke and Samurai traveled atop a whirlwind via Cyclone's method. They arrived to find a mixed force of Justice Leaguers and Teen Titans battling Shaggy Man. Half the abandoned structures on the island had already been destroyed in the wake of the struggle.

The human forces were already the worse for wear and Shaggy Man didn't show a single sign of slowing down. Supergirl slipped behind the Shaggy Man and slipped a full Nelson hold on him. Superboy stood in front and delivered left-right combos. Shaggy Man let Kara bear his weight as he lifted his legs and kicked Conner out to sea.

Shaggy Man then reared his head back and bashed it into Supergirl's skull. He then threw his arms and shoulders forward, breaking her hold. Spinning about, he smacked her with a pile driver punch that sent her careening through the remaining buildings that still stood.

Superboy slammed into Shaggy Man as Cassie Sandsmark moved forward to intercept the creature. Shaggy Man took hold of the base of Conner's skull and smashed his face into the ground several times before Wonder Girl pulled him off with her magic lasso.

Hawkman and Bunker launched themselves as Shaggy Man. Hawkman used his Nth metal sword to try and sever Shaggy Man's neck. Bunker used his body construct to hammer away at the beast. Wonder Girl shouted out a warning as Shaggy Man pulled her lasso off of his upper torso.

Shaggy Man's first punch knocked Bunker into the recovering Superboy, bowling them both over. Shaggy Man snagged Hawkman's ankle and slammed the reincarnated Thanagarian into the ground. Vigilante shot Shaggy Man in the eye and the creature roared with pain as Sir Justin pulled Hawkman out of harm's way.

Shaggy Man bellowed his rage as an Oracle-5 came in for a floating landing. The hatch opened and the Flash streaked out to lead Fire, Ice, Dr. Light, Metamorpho, Booster Gold, Plastic Man, and Atom Smasher against Shaggy Man. Anna Fortune floated over to Sentinel as the others battled away.

"Any thoughts, Anna?" Sentinel asked as Kyle brought Kara back to the scene.

"It seems to me our most effective option would be to drop a mountain on the creature," she opined.

Sentinel just stared at her. Anna arched an eyebrow at him, "It is within our capabilities, is it not?"

"It's a helluva an idea," Kara mused.

Sentinel wheeled into action, "Maxine, standby for my cue!"

Cyclone nervously bobbed her head. Sentinel pulled Flash's force off of Shaggy Man. Fire torched away Shaggy Man's fur. Plastic Man bound him up. Sentinel signaled Cyclone.

Cyclone lifted the beast and asked, "Now what?"

"We're headed for the Andes Mountains," Sentinel grinned.

* * *

><p>Cyclone's tornado became a typhoon as it moved across the Gulf of Mexico. Sentinel, White Lantern, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, and Superboy rode escort. They transited across Venezuela and moved towards South America's Pacific coast. As the group entered Chilean airspace, Kyle snickered.<p>

"Name a place 'Chile' and it makes you wonder what they grow there," White Lantern joked.

"Not even remotely funny, Rayner," Supergirl scolded him.

"Okay, In-Ze. Just trying to find a bright spot in this," Kyle protested.

"Kyle, use your ring to look for life signs. Kara you and...'Superboy'... make certain there's no one around. We're looking for someplace so remote no one lives there," Sentinel instructed.

Kara and Conner returned. Kara reported no one was encamped anywhere near a nearby peak. Kyle scanned for signs of life and didn't find any people there. Cyclone registered a warning.

"I can't keep this up much longer," she advised the others.

"Kyle, grab the creature and allow Plastic Man to withdraw," Sentinel ordered.

Plas became a helicopter again and joined the others. Sentinel's ring flared to green life. Kara stopped him.

"Are you sure you can do this?" she asked with concern.

"My will operates my ring but it's shaped by my imagination. I can do anything I imagine. Luckily, I have one hell of an imagination," Sentinel smiled.

Sentinel aimed his power ring at the selected mountain. A fiery green beam sliced away at the base of the mountain and then lifted it. Everyone else was momentarily frozen in time by the sight.

"You might want to deposit the creature now," Sentinel dryly advised.

Kyle put Shaggy Man at the center of the mass. Sentinel crashed the mountain down atop of the beast. Kara and Superboy used their X-Ray vision to inspect what was occurring underneath.

"It's trying to tunnel out but it already seems to be running out of steam," Supergirl reported.

Cyclone started to faint and Kyle caught her in a construct bubble with a couch inside. Plas flew over and was allowed admittance. Kyle created a chair for him.

"He's stopped," Conner announced while Kara was distracted by the others.

"Got room for one more in there?" Cassie asked Kyle.

The bubble became a house shape and another couch formed inside for Wonder Girl. She flashed a grateful smile, "I hate to be a bother but that hairy thing wore me out."

"Not a problem," Kyle assured her.

Supergirl flew to Kyle's shoulder and Kara whispered in his ear, "Awfully gallant of you, Rayner."

"Give me a break, In-Ze," White Lantern whispered back.

"None of them are Carol Ferris so I know it's harmless," Kara patted his shoulder, "But just keep that in mind, okay?"

* * *

><p>The group returned to Ellis Island to find that Hal Jordan had arrived after their departure. Hal shook Sentinel's hand, "Congratulations, Alan. Another win for Earth's first Green Lantern."<p>

"A type of Green Lantern anyway," Sentinel conceded, "If I'd known about the Corps back in Forty I would have called myself Sentinel from the very start."

Hal observed White Lantern's change in uniform, "Kyle, walk with me."

Hawkman saw Kara's scowl, "What's wrong?"

"Jordan is booting Kyle out of the Green Lantern Corps. He says Kyle doesn't belong to it anymore anyway," Supergirl reported with disgust.

Hal suddenly burst off into space. Kyle miserably joined the others. Sentinel asked what had just happened.

"He received a distress call from Oa," Kyle explained, "Since I'm no longer a Green Lantern he impolitely told me to stay here."

"The hell with that!" Kara snapped, "You saved the universe as a White Lantern. Whatever convinced the Guardians to sound a SOS is going to need the universe's White Lantern as well. So just don't sit here on your miserable ass, get going!"

Kyle swept off her feet and kissed her, "Thanks, I love you."

Kyle shot off on Hal's trail and Kara frowned, "Maybe I should have asked him to take me with."

* * *

><p>After taking a pounding from Gentleman Ghost and Shadow Thief, Firestorm blindly ascended twenty feet into the air. Before Gentleman Ghost could air walk to meet him, Prof. Stein's disembodied voice resounded in Firestorm's head, <em>Ronald? What's going on? Why can't we see?<em>

"Hold that thought, Professor," Firestorm bade his other composite self. He concentrated and the blindness lifted. And what he saw was Gentleman Ghost floating up to his side.

"Boo!" Firestorm said to the Ghost.

"Oh bother!" Gentleman Ghost sank down below street level and shifted into the subway and then ventured forth to get out of town. Shadow Thief dove into a department store and got lost in there. Firestorm went looking for Multiplex.

_We need to contain Multiplex before he can singlehandedly wreak havoc across this city,_ Prof. Stein advised Firestorm.

Firestorm heard screams up ahead. Men and women were fleeing from a nightclub. Some of them were being pursued by Multiplex doppelgangers. So Firestorm flew into the club.

Seeing a gaggle of Multiplexes, Firestorm filled the atmosphere with tear gas. As the doppelgangers began to move the original across the floor and to safety, Firestorm created a specimen container made of steel and titanium. It had little vent holes at the top but it was one solid cylinder with no seams to crack.

"I'll kill you yet!" Multiplex cried out, "Someday I will. I swear it!"

"Let's go before the real swearing starts," Firestorm told his disembodied half. Outside he checked his signal device and saw Red Tornado's emergency beacon had sounded. Traveling to Reddy's location, he found Steel repairing the android. Firestorm began fabricating components and tools for Steel. And all the while, Firestorm worried about the Tornado Champion elemental trapped within Red Tornado's chassis.

* * *

><p>Inside one of the Madison Square Garden locker rooms, Red Robin was peering out the double doors leading to the stadium floor, "What's Luthor doing here?"<p>

"He and Vandal Savage seem to have reached an accord of some kind," Fairchild observed.

"My father knows there are intruders in this area," Ravager warned them, "Discovering Nightwing and King Chimera forced him to do early checks on all those guards we neutralized. He knows someone has come up through the tunnels."

"So he knows we're coming? So what?" Speedy flippantly asked.

"Your little bow and arrow set aren't going to make a difference if he already knows you're already here. He'll be prepared for you," Rose warned Mia.

"So what are you prepared to do about it?" Speedy forcefully asked Ravager.

"Excuse me? I've done my part," Rose countered.

"It isn't good enough," Mia insisted.

"I told you I'd show you how to capture him," Ravager reminded Speedy, "I never said I'd do it for you."

"And I never said I intended to 'capture' him," Speedy retorted.

She suddenly found Ravager's sword blade in her throat, "I'm not going to let you kill my father if you even stood a remote chance of doing so," Rose advised Mia.

"Excellent, Ravager," Deathstroke said as he approached from behind his daughter, "You've redeemed yourself after all."

"You treacherous bitch!" Speedy snarled.

Ravager took her out with a single punch. Red Robin threw a punch at Deathstroke but it was caught and he was thrown into the wall. Dropping, he tried a scissor kick to knock Slade over.

Deathstroke hopped over Red Robin's attempt as he went at Fairchild, "Deal with him!"

Red Robin assumed a fighting stance as he got back onto his feet. Ravager sheathed her sword. She blocked all of his punches before slipping around him and slapped a chokehold on him.

Only he was surprised when she didn't exert much pressure. Rose whispered in his ear, "Play dead. But make it look good."

To Red Robin's credit he made it look like a life and death struggle. Rose knew Deathstroke was just as aware of her struggle as his own. Fairchild proved to be even stronger than Slade and her reflexes were almost as enhanced but Deathstroke had decades' worth of combat experience. Caitlin didn't stand a chance.

Deathstroke summoned a World Army team to carry the bodies off to the area Slade had designated for prisoners. He turned to Rose, "I'll admit I had my doubts when I saw you here with Red Arrow and her newfound allies. Who are they, anyways?"

"Former candidates at the Ravager NOWHERE program," Rose freely admitted.

"So they already knew you," Deathstroke nodded his approval, "And you capitalized upon that relationship in order to bring them to me. My commendations pale in comparison to the true worth of your work here."

"As I've told you before, I only wish to please you," Ravager replied, "As any dutiful daughter would."

"Walk with me," Slade instructed, "I have Gunslinger guarding the prisoners. But she's wounded and sentimental. I want you at her side to observe her and to insure that she does her duty."

"Of course," Rose said deferentially.

But Deathstroke had no idea of why Ravager grinned ear to ear when she reported to Patricia Trayce. He'd know soon enough.

* * *

><p>The JLU team in pursuit of the Teen Titans now stood where their younger counterparts had been captured. Huntress cocked her crossbow and nocked a bolt while Question peered out between a gap between the doors. Catwoman turned her head, "I hear boots coming."<p>

Katana waved her off, "I shall deal with them."

"You're sure?" Catwoman wondered.

"I am certain," Katana assured her. Katana stepped out into the corridor. Four troopers arrayed themselves against her.

Katana drew the SoulTaker from its sheath and lovingly caressed its blade, "Guide my hand, Maseo."

The World Army force raised their rifles but Katana was already in motion. She began with a backhanded slash across the throat of the one furthest to her right. As she spun to face her back to the falling corpse, she reversed her grip on her sword and plunged it into the belly of the next one in line.

Pulling her blade free, Katana rotated the sword in her grip as the remaining two soldiers were frozen with fear. She decapitated the closest trooper and spun and brought the sword down upon the last one's neck. Pulling her sword free of the nearly beheaded man's neck, she stepped back as gaseous looking spectral images formed over the bodies and then were sucked into the sword's blade.

Katana lovingly wiped the blood off of the SoulTaker, "You have company, sweetest Maseo. Treat them well."

Katana rejoined her fellow JLers. Huntress turned to face her, "Any problems?"

"None," Katana replied succinctly.

Huntress flashed Catwoman a hand signal. Catwoman gathered Katana and stepped out to see the outer carnage, "I'd say it really wasn't a problem."

"Of course it wasn't," Katana said matter-of-factly.

"Good," Catwoman decided, "Now help me find the access to the overhead scaffolding. We're going high while Question and Huntress go low."

"Finally, they're making sense," Katana approved of the plan.

* * *

><p>Parasite and Metallo blocked the entrance to Madison Square Garden. Mr. America, Red Beetle, and Vibe stepped forward of the JLU force assembled to gain access to the stadium. Parasite laughed, "This is the best you've got to offer me?"<p>

Red Beetle pulled her strobe gun out and blinded the Parasite. He yelped, "No fair!"

Mr. America struck him in the forehead with the stinger of his hyperkinetic bullwhip, "Neither is that."

Parasite was down with a mild concussion and now Metallo laughed, "Try that on me."

"How about this?" Vibe set up a vibration within Metallo's metal body and his kryptonite "heart" popped free of all of its connections and lopped onto the ground. Metallo froze in place, deaf and blind to the world

* * *

><p>The Justice Leaguers entered the outer concourse and the Cyberpak confronted them. Unus attacked Mary Marvel. Secundus chose Troia as its target. Tertius was intercepted by Commander Steel.<p>

* * *

><p>Artemiz was alerted by the Cyberpak and she gathered Speed Queen, Plastique, and Volcana in confronting the JLU. Scarecrow, Toyman, and Kestrel remained in the stadium proper to assist in crowd control while Deathstroke managed security.<p>

Artemiz found herself engaged by Hourman and Jesse Quick. She fired off two arrows at the same time, one for each of them. Hourman plucked his out of the air and snapped it in half while Jesse waved her arm in front of hers and the wall of circulated air drove the arrow into the concrete floor.

Jesse sped by Artemiz and clocked her with a punch as she passed by. Then she hurried outside to assist the original Flash. Hourman nearly took Artemiz's jaw off with a right cross. She replied by using her spiked bow as a sword of sorts. Artemiz pressed the attack but quickly found herself on the defensive.

* * *

><p>Speed Queen laid down a volley of rapid shots at the JLU before streaking off outside. Jay went after her and Jesse went after Jay. Jesse caught up with him and they tracked Speed Queen as she raced through the island of Manhattan.<p>

* * *

><p>Fire danced around Volcana's hands as she confronted Stargirl, "I'm gonna fry you, Star Brat."<p>

"I seriously doubt it," Stargirl held her staff off to one side and Volcana's eyes tracked it. Courtney blasted her with energy stars from her other hand, "You shouldn't focus on just the Cosmic Rod. It'll cost ya."

* * *

><p>Dr. Mid-Nite used multiple blackout bombs to occlude Plastique's vision. But she converted tennis balls into bombs and blindly lobbed them all around. Dr. Mid-Nite came upon Plastique and decked her. She jammed a tennis ball into his chest and blew him backwards. She groped around until she neared the edge of the blackout cloud.<p>

She made to kneel and convert the very floor into a bomb when she lost her balance and collapsed upon the floor. Reeling she almost passed out from the dizziness and disorientation. Dr. Mid-Nite hit her with a cryobomb and put her in a temporary state of suspended animation. Atom appeared a minute later.

"I guess that inner ear trick you coached me on really worked. I took off out of her when the temperature dropped," Atom confided. Then he pointed at the others in the concourse, "Should we help out?"

"I think they have things under control," Dr. Mid-Nite observed, "I'm more concerned with Sand and Wildcat's group inside."

"Let me hop a ride," Atom shrunk and then rode atop Dr. Mid-Nite's shoulder as they entered the stadium.

* * *

><p>Mary strained until she ripped Unus' lower jaw from his skull. Then she beat it to death with its own steel teeth. Finding Troia had only avoided having her hand taken off at the wrist by the saving grace of her bracelet, Mary beat it to death as well.<p>

Tertius was having a hard time gauging its opponent. So it lunged at him and Commander Steel plunged his arm deep inside Tertius' mouth. Deep enough, in fact, to push through the skull wall and squish the Cyberwolf's brain. It quickly died and went slack.

The trio turned around to see Hourman yank Artemiz's bow from her hands and snap it in half. A one-two combination knocked her out. Jay and Jesse raced inside dragging Speed Queen's battered body.

"We sort of bounced her off everything we could find all across Manhattan," Jay explained.

"Plus a few well timed punches from both sides of her face," Jesse added.

Hourman checked his timer, "I've only got ten minutes of Miraclo left so let's wrap this up quick."

Inside they found where Sand and Wildcat's group had leveled an entire World Army platoon. But now they faced Deathstroke himself. And, using a transmitter signal, he'd summoned Gunslinger.

* * *

><p>Pat Trayce turned to Rose, "I've got to roll. Keep an eye on this scum."<p>

"Will do," Ravager grinned.

As Gunslinger left the room, Rose helped Red Robin onto his knees, "Now to get you free. But first..."

She ardently kissed him and then cut his bonds loose. Red Robin had to know something, "Why'd you kiss me before cutting me free?"

"I figured you probably wouldn't let me if I did it in that order," Rose pointed at the wall, "Your utility belt is hanging next to Speedy's bow and quiver."

"You had this planned, didn't you?" Red Robin asked with admiration.

"It was 'a' plan but not the only one," Rose confessed, "It all depended on the reception we received."

Rose went to help him strap on his belt. She locked her remaining eye on his, "This comes at a price."

"What sort of price?" Red Robin was skeptical now.

"You can't kill my father," Ravager bluntly told him, "That's nonnegotiable."

"I never planned on killing him," Red Robin replied.

"But Speedy does," Rose shoved that fact in his face, "You can't let her. If she kills him, I'll move heaven and hell to kill her. No matter where she runs or where she goes, I'll find her and end her."

"Fair enough," Red Robin agreed.

"We need to wake everyone up," Ravager urged, "But first..."

She kissed him again but all of the urgency was gone and replaced by true intimacy. When it ended, Rose smiled, "I never thought I'd say it, but that was nice."

She shoved him Fairchild's way, "You handle Caitlin and Speedy. I don't think they'd react well to seeing me first thing."

"I have no doubts," Red Robin conceded.

* * *

><p>Vandal Savage approached the microphones set out for him but they wouldn't work. Technicians explored the matter and they all shook their heads in defeat. Luthor approached.<p>

"Let me try," he requested.

"Attention gathered delegates," Luthor's voice rang out.

Savage pushed him aside and began speaking. But Wunda had shut off the system again. Luthor shook his head as he pushed in front of the microphones.

"It just likes me better," his voice resounded once again, "Honored delegates and ambassadors, let me begin by stating I am not here to harm any of you or your constituents. Rather I am to save us all."

Luthor drew his pistol out of his shoulder holster and took aim at Vandal Savage's forehead. Savage grinned like a maniac, "You can't kill me."

Luthor pulled the trigger and the back of Savage's head exploded, "I don't need to."

Everyone marveled at the speed Savage's head regenerated. Luthor opened a boom tube and parademons sailed forth, "I have valuable allies. Allies that will hold this criminal indefinitely."

The parademons hauled off Savage towards the boom tube, "Apokolips can't hold me forever! I'll crush Darkseid and rain fire upon your ambitions Luthor!"

The boom tube sealed before Vandal Savage could rant again. Luthor eyed the world delegates, "Let's discuss the future."


	49. Chapter 49

456

Kestrel had kept an eye over the entire stadium from where she flew above the crowd. She'd witnessed the JLU's entrance and their taking down a platoon of useless human soldiers. She'd also observed Vandal Savage being shot and then healing at an abnormal rate even for a Thanagarian or a New God. Lastly, she watched the now repentant World Army guards readily accept the hypo injectors from Scarecrow.

But the only disturbing event had been Deathstroke's beginning a parlay with the Justice League. He'd requested backup and the older of his two women emerged from their utility closet that acted as an impromptu detention center. Kestrel could see from here the human woman was skittish at facing the Justice League.

_Pathetic,_ Kestrel snorted to herself

* * *

><p>"Easy Justice Leaguers, my contract was with Vandal Savage. He's obviously out of the picture so my part here is done. Just let me and mine withdraw," Deathstroke requested.<p>

"You know we won't do that," Sand retorted.

"Then this is guaranteed to get messy," Deathstroke warned.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me begin by assuring you I am the future for this planet," Luthor addressed the gathered General Assembly. He knew the Security Council and the Secretary-General were gathered as well, "Presently Darkseid is scouring parallel worlds to acquire weapons to throw at us. Imagine thousands of supermen gathered with one slavish desire: to conquer this Earth for Darkseid. Once there were a seemingly infinite number of parallel Earths. Now there are fifty-two in total. All the others have been destroyed by Darkseid. And as he conquers each in turn, he will harvest his war materials and destroy that universe until there's only one left to conquer: ours."<p>

Luthor let his words sink in, "I possess the only weapon that can keep Darkseid at bay. The one thing he fears. I alone can mitigate Darkseid's conquest of this planet. Think on that over the next few months until I address you again."

Luthor signaled the Scarecrow and he lifted his walking stick into the air. The World Army forces injected their chosen "volunteers". All their muscles grew in a disproportionate size. It was akin to Bane's Venom but it also reduced their fear reactions until they were utterly fearless and uncontrollably aggressive.

"Deal with the Justice League and I promise you this world will be spared Darkseid's depravations," Luthor pledged.

The ambassadors rushed to meet the Justice League in battle. Luthor marched on towards the locker rooms and Toyman and Scarecrow flanked him. Kestrel landed behind him and followed.

Question and the Huntress emerged from a locker room and threatened Luthor. He turned to face Toyman, "They're yours to deal with, Schott."

Toyman pulled toy trucks from his backpack. Turning them on, they began to race across the floor. Little radar dishes atop them guided them.

Huntress shot one with her crossbow. The truck exploded. Question grabbed hold of Huntress and pulled her off to their left.

"Run!" he urged. The five remaining trucks followed.

* * *

><p>Luthor headed for the maintenance tunnels and guided himself to Penn Station. Leaving the train yard, he went to the banks of the Hudson River. There an inflatable zodiac boat waited for him.<p>

He turned to Kestrel, "Gather everyone you can and return to Thailand. I'll join you there in a week's time."

She flew away. Knowing the rest of the Legion would employ boom tubes to reunite in the Legion's jungle temple complex, he and the others boarded the boat. Its crew took them out to the center of the river where Devil Ray's _Nemo_ waited for them.

Deploying, the submarine submerged and joined the _Razorclam_ underwater. They had several destinations in the Indian Ocean before docking in Thailand. LexCorp would be surrendering precious assets for the Legion's use.

* * *

><p>Mr. America and Red Beetle had subdued Gunslinger. But Deathstroke had singlehandedly fought the rest of the JLU to a standstill. Not even Mary Marvel or Troia could get a hold of him. Only Wildcat seemed to stand a chance and Slade had put him down several times.<p>

Slade threw Wildcat back once again, "I really must be going now. Say 'hello' to your new playmates."

Deathstroke withdrew as the drugged diplomats attacked the JLU. The assemblage growled at them in a dozen languages. Mary was the one to first realize who their foes were.

"They're UN delegates!" she warned everyone else.

"They look like Bane on a bad day," Hourman said seconds before a right cross rocked him, "And they're as strong as Bane as well."

Hourman grappled with his opponent. Mary and Troia each fended off an attacker. Commander Steel held his own as did Wildcat. Ri used Kung Fu to keep her foe at bay. Judomaster evaded blows and repetitively threw her opponent to the ground. Atom used size changing tricks to distract a duped ambassador. Dr. Mid-Nite's last blackout bomb neutralized yet another one. Vibe had one rattling so hard his fillings were loosening. Finally Sand was using his composition changing ability to vex the last one.

* * *

><p>Question and the Huntress came running up to Jay Garrick, Jesse Quick, Mr. America, and Red Beetle. Question warned them all, "Don't let them near you. They'll detonate."<p>

Mr. America used his whip to detonate one. Jesse raced towards one to trigger it and ran away as it exploded. Jay followed her example. Red Beetle used a dart launcher to destroy another. Huntress finished off the last one with a crossbow bolt.

She punched the Question's shoulder, "That's for making me run away."

* * *

><p>Screams filled the stadium as the drugged ambassadors eyes began to bleed. Their muscles rippled and distorted as they deflated. Finally all dozen dosed delegates passed out where they'd previously stood.<p>

Max Lord took the podium, "Hear me out. We were obviously wrong to select Vandal Savage as the leader of the World Army. But the idea is still viable. We need a united force to fend off threats like Darkseid and Mordru. I say we table all discussions over the matter until further studies into the existing World Army model can be conducted."

A simple hand count carried the vote and Max continued, "I nominate General Eiling be the one to stand down the World Army."

A unanimous vote carried that time. Max motioned towards the fallen members of the quorum, "Now I suggest we request medical assistance for our fellow members."

Max approached the JLU, "I'll make certain you acquire enough blood samples to determine what it was Scarecrow put into them."

"I'd love to see what that compound consisted of," Jay confessed, "It was like the worst of Venom ad the Scarecrow's anti-fear agent put together."

"We have company," Question advised the group.

Nightwing led King Chimera, Speedy, Red Robin, Fairchild, and Ravager out of the utility closet. Speedy was obviously still agitated, "Where's Deathstroke?"

"He got away," Max told her.

"Which way did he go?" Speedy demanded to know.

"I was actually too distracted by screaming people to notice," Max asserted.

"Speedy, he's probably headed towards his manor in Kenya by now," Ravager informed her.

"Take me there!" Speedy insisted, "Now!"

"No," Rose said adamantly.

"Fine," Mia grated before storming off.

Rose turned to Red Robin, "I will deliver my father to you. Just wait until I contact you."

"You could always contact me just for the hell of it," Red Robin suggested.

"I'd like that," Rose confessed, "Maybe we could even meet in the middle?"

"Anything is possible," Red Robin promised her, "Until later then."

Ravager followed the Teen Titans out and then went her own way. Fairchild stopped Red Robin from pursuing Ravager, "I can't believe you're falling for her."

"She's not what she seems to be," Red Robin opined.

"Exactly," Fairchild readily agreed, "That's the problem."

Red Robin let the matter drop.

* * *

><p>"We'd best contact the Watchtower and find out what the situation is," Jay suggested to Sand and Wildcat.<p>

"It's lousy," Eiling said as he approached. He turned to face Max, "You have the Secretary-General under control?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Max assured him.

"The rest of you with me and I'll brief you," Eiling headed for an unoccupied locker room.

The bulk of the Legion of Doom had vanished. Presumably they'd utilized boom tube technology to evacuate to points unknown. The news got even more irritating after that.

Catwoman and Katana had tracked Luthor to the river where he boarded Devil Ray's sub. Its logical course took it by Ellis Island at the same time Sentinel and Lady Blackhawk were airlifting the JLU and Teen Titan forces off of the island.

* * *

><p>The JLU gathered at the K-Star Ranch. There the first arrivals found Blackhawk and Smiley recuperating. Black Adam and Isis brought Osiris home with them as an ever larger crowd gathered.<p>

Sue, Ralph, Alyssa, Penny, and Hula Hula teleported in. Plastic Man swept Penny off of her feet and carried her to a nearby couch. Sue gathered everyone around the conference table in the command center and briefed them on the developing situations. She also filled everyone in on their total losses.

The room had a pall like someone was already playing a dirge. Roxy suddenly kicked her "feet" off of the table, "We have multiple jail breaks underway!"

"Give us the locations and we'll head out," Sue ordered.

* * *

><p>The Injustice Society tore through Pembroke Prison to retrieve Syonide, Annalea, and Mad Dog. Captain Marvel and Junior met them outside. Johnny Sorrow removed his mask and his visage had its effect.<p>

But Sorrow was surprised that it didn't kill the Marvels. But they were obviously in agony so he felt a sense of satisfaction as he triggered a boom tune and the group absconded away. The JLU arrived too late to stop the Injusticers but they were able to get through to the Marvels so they could call down the mystic lightning to heal them both.

* * *

><p>Supreme blew through Blackgate Prison to rescue Inertia. Simultaneously, the Rogues liberated Card Queen and emptied out the asylum just to be safe. The JLU mopped up while Batman led them to the escaped inmates.<p>

* * *

><p>Bizarro stole Metallo's body and his kryptonite power source from STAR Labs Metropolis. The Parasite was abandoned until later. Superman arrived from the Checkmate base far too late to track Bizarro down.<p>

* * *

><p>In Thailand, the Legion had reassembled as had the Injustice League. Nyssa broke the news to David Cain regarding Cassandra's defection, "Remember David, you were the one to warn me this might occur."<p>

"I can find her and deal with her," Cain promised.

"She's already found," Nyssa told him, "She's in Hong Kong. And a day later, the Triads began being plagued by a costumed adventurer dubbed the 'Black Bat'. And you know as well as I there are few things rarer than coincidence."

"Give me time to reason with her," Cain begged.

"You have ninety days," Nyssa pledged, "Then I intervene."

* * *

><p>That night, Nyssa took Volcana on a tour of the temple. Volcana was less than impressed by this activity, "I've already seen everything here."<p>

"You haven't seen quite everything," Nyssa promised her, "I'll show you something entirely new."

They came across an alcove surround by stone on three sides. Nyssa pointed, "Seal the entrance with flames."

"You're kidding right?" Volcana wondered.

"Hurry!" Nyssa urged, "Before he senses us."

Volcana complied and seconds later J'onn Jonzz appeared. He struggled to escape but eventually succumbed to the flames. Nyssa grinned at Volcana.

"Were you expecting to see that?" she asked.

"Damn, you're good," Volcana said with admiration.

"This is only the beginning," Nyssa vowed.


	50. Chapter 50

457

A memorial service was held at the K-Star Ranch a week later. The Ray, Green Arrow, and Batwoman were honored alongside memorials to the Sandman, the original Atom, Johnny Thunder, and Dr. Midnight. The entire Justice League was assembled. Special attendees were Black Canary, Speedy, and Margo Collins.

Stories were told and find remembrances shared. The civilian funerals would begin the next day. And as much as Roxy hated to interrupt, there were brewing crises that needed intervention.

* * *

><p>Dinah and Mia attended the reading of Oliver Queen's will at the board conference room of Queen Consolidated's Seattle corporate headquarters. All of the board members were present as well as various IT specialists and inventers from Q-Branch. Except for the Board, everyone else had made Ollie's Green Arrow identity possible.<p>

"If I may begin," the legal representative announced, "Mr. Queen wrote that of course he was in sound mind when the will was written. But he begins with Dinah Lance first. Ms. Lance, Oliver bequeathed you an annual stipend of one billion dollars, revenues to be generated by a trust fund generated by his outside stock portfolio."

Dinah was too stunned to speak. Which was just as well because she might never speak again anyway. Dinah watched in horror as Mia flinched as her name came up.

"To Mia, so much in your life was taken from you and I can only hope to give something back to you through these paltry means. Obviously I won't be able to instruct you on your hobbies anymore. But I can leave you Queen Consolidated. Use it as I have before you, as a stepping stone to propel you to greatness. Your assets will be held in trust with a preselected monthly stipend allocated to you until you're twenty-one. College expenses are accounted for and paid by this trust. Do what you've been afraid to do for so long and make a life for yourself. I just wish I could be there to see it," the lawyer read verbatim, "Now Ms. Lance, Mr. Queen has asked you to assume legal guardianship of Ms. Deardon. The background checks are completed and the petition has been prepared in advance. All you need to do is sign and await the judge's hearing."

Dinah reeled. Mia gave her an equally stunned look. Dinah gave her quizzical look and Mia responded with a shy smile. So it looked to Dinah like she'd be filling out some paperwork.

Everyone else got smaller gifts or recommended promotions that the Board would have to approve. Dinah and Mia waited until everyone was gone and then Dinah signed the petition. She and Mia exited hand in hand as they headed for the elevator.

The lawyer looked over Oliver's last wish. Roy Harper was effectively disinherited. He received one dollar so that he couldn't claim he was cut from the will. He'd received his allocated portion even if he didn't appreciate the amount of it.

* * *

><p>Vic Sage, Helena Bertinelli, Dick Grayson, Ulla Paske, and David Zavimbe attended Sonia Alcona's funeral along with Margo Collins. The surprise attendees were Kathy Duquesne and Rocky Ballentine. Together with Sonia they had taken turns at playing Batwoman at the very beginning.<p>

Kathy had inherited her father's criminal empire and was dragging it kicking and screaming into legitimacy. Rocky had been a software developer for Wayne Enterprises. Now she owned her own company called Rock Climbing Software. Margo considered it unfortunate that Sonia had been the only one to actually suffer for becoming Batwoman.

After the funeral service ended, everyone gathered in the flat Margo had shared with Sonia. During the gathering, Rocky was chatting up Ulla and Dick and Margo slipped out onto the balcony. Kathy followed her.

Kathy recognized Margo's volatile rage because she felt the very same thing, "I still have connections. I can find out who did this and make them pay."

"It was a costume named Catman and I've already laid out plans on how to deal with him that don't rely on a criminal empire," Margo replied.

"Plans that include a bullet to the head?" Kathy asked, "Because if you ask me, that's far too kind. I'll find him and bring him to you. After that, it's your choice on the line."

Kathy exited. Interrupting Rocky, she ushered her old friend out of the apartment. Vic Sage saw everything.

"I'll see what had to be interrupted," David told the couple as he stepped over to query Ulla and Dick.

"It seems Batwoman may ride again," Vic commented.

"You're not serious," Helena groaned.

"You saw Ms. Duquesne and you know her background. Can you consider a less personal vendetta to be had?" Vic wondered.

Helena sighed, "No, and I know all about vendettas."

Margo reentered the apartment. Despite the burning question on everyone's mind, no one asked. And Vic noted Margo didn't tell.

* * *

><p>Mary Batson stood staring at Ray Terra's grave. The funeral had occurred the day before. But it was still unreal to Mary.<p>

She never heard Donna Troy's approach, "It never gets any easier."

"I don't think it should," Mary replied.

"No, I don't suppose so," Donna allowed.

"How are things between you and Freddy?" Mary changed the subject.

"Not bad," Donna shrugged, "We barely acknowledge one another's presence so it's neither good nor bad."

"He probably thinks there was a batter way to resolve the situation with Blockbuster," Mary commented.

"Do you?" Donna wondered.

"No, and I said so at the time," Mary shared.

"Anyway, it's more than that," Donna confided, "I trust Freddy Freeman but I wouldn't ever turn my back on Captain Marvel Jr. again."

"It wasn't our fault," Mary tried to reason with her.

"No, but what can be done once can be repeated," Donna did her own reasoning.

"So you're running away," Mary surmised.

"I'm just taking a break until I sort it all out," Donna clarified.

"And if you never do?" Mary asked.

"I guess that's the same thing as an answer," Donna opined.

* * *

><p>At the Legion's main genetics lab, Ultra-Humanite had just secured Rachel Sands to the upright table, "Comfortable, Ms. Sands?"<p>

"Just get on with it," Rachel grated.

"You do understand the transformation will be irrevocable and quite disturbing to others?" the Humanite questioned her.

"Do it already!" Rachel demanded, "I'm tired of being weak."

Rachel Sands was a high fashion model who had been repeatedly raped throughout her career. She'd answered the Humanity's international ads and met all of his psychological and physical requirements.

Half-Ape counseled her, "Hold on to your anger, Ms. Sands. It will be crucial to properly activate the formula once it's in your system."

"You keep pissing me off by waiting and it won't take much," Rachel warned him, "And no offense, but am I going to end up looking like you?"

"Plebian," Half-Ape sniffed.

"Your outfit will grow and adapt to your new proportions," Humanite promised her.

"I don't call a sports bra and a thong an outfit," Rachel snapped.

"Normal clothing will simply be shredded by the metamorphosis. You'll literally outgrow conventional choices currently available to you," the Humanite advised her, "And no one will be looking at your attributes after this. They'll be too busy fleeing."

"It's about goddamned time," Rachel snarled, "Are we ready yet?"

"There will be a great deal of pain associated with the transformation," Half-Ape warned, "Demonstrate any emotion but rage and you'll die as a result."

Rachel told him where to go and what to do. Humanite grabbed a syringe and took hold of her head before he plunged the needle in her carotid artery. Within seconds, she was screaming. Then her screams began to deepen even as they intensified. Her muscle tissues and bones began contorting as they grew at an exponential rate.

Rachel snapped the steel bars that had held in her in place and she came straight for the Humanite. He held up a mirror and she paused, "The new you, Ms. Sands."

She snarled again as she crushed the mirror. Then she began looking for something to rip apart. The Ultra-Humanite turned to Half-Ape.

"Tell Luthor we have a new Blockbuster," he instructed.

* * *

><p>Luthor chuckled as he observed J'onn's prone body. The Martian was laid out on a metal table ringed with gas fed jets of flame. Luthor turned to the Mad Hatter.<p>

"Are you certain his Martian physiology will be able to process your nanites?" Luthor asked.

"Nothing is certain," the Hatter replied, "They'll either control him or kill him."

"I'm good either way," Luthor decided.

* * *

><p>The Nash Building in Gotham had seen successive versions of itself constructed on the same site going back to the founding of Gotham City. Known only to a select elite, the building like so many others in Gotham had been built by members of a secret society. A society pledged to controlling Gotham for their own nefarious long term goals. Goals that were finally reaching fruition.<p>

White Rabbit stood in the center of the hidden auditorium buried beneath the Nash Building. Standing before her was a Talon and surrounding her on all sides sat the Court of Owls. The Talon approached her.

"Do you have them?" the Talon asked from behind its mask.

White Rabbit held out a sheaf of papers, "Of course. As per your request, all of Gotham City's founding documents from the very beginning to the modern era."

The Talon reached out for them and White Rabbit jerked them away from him, "There's a slight matter of my fee."

"Is there?" the Talon asked.

"Yes, I haven't been paid yet," White Rabbit informed him on the Court's behalf, "I not only had the originals retrieved but also destroyed every existing copy. That required time and resources. All of which are valuable and whose recompense was included in the bargain."

"What would you recommend then?" the Talon asked, "Surely you know you will never leave this space alive if we so deem it."

"You won't because you know you can't kill me," White Rabbit countered.

The Talon surged forward as he threw several knives into White Rabbit's chest and then delivered one to her forehead. She fell down in a rictus of death. And after she'd apparently died, she rose again and pulled all of the knives out of her body.

"Really? Is that how this is going down?" she asked archly, "Because I thought you were all smarter than this."

"What do you propose?" the Chief of the Court of Owls asked from his perch.

"Pay me what you owe me and we can enjoy a healthy working relationship," White Rabbit suggested.

"Owls eat rabbits," the Chief warned her.

"Not this rabbit," White Rabbit grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends Part 17. I originally planned for this to be a 24 part series. But I may go as far as 28. I have so many dangling subplots it may take me 28 installments to resolve all of them. And then the bridge between JLU Season 2 and what became the JLU in Batman Beyond will be complete. I'm not going to cover the decades between the two events but I will have showcased why the membership was so light. <strong>

**So anyway, I've begun work on Justice League Ascension: DCAU Series Part 18 in my spare time and I'm looking forward to completing this story all the way through Part 24 or Part 28, whatever it takes.**


End file.
